Chameleon (Underpowered)
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Mika is a Young Academy Civilan born Genin Hopeful. He had a small amount of chakra, but an amazing skill in Genjutsu, chakra control as well as an intellect that Surpasses any Nara. Determined and ready, Mika will rise throughout the Ninja world. Growing on his own, and changing everything around him that gets in his way. Strong, Smart, Grey, Manipulative OC. Highly Adaptive OC
1. Chapter 1

**Many people are calling Mika from Shattered Views over Powered. They are right. You see my original idea for Mika is that he would have a more realistic climb to the top. I am making another that has a Mika with no special power other then Sensory abilities. ( Minato was a Civilian born Ninja and a sensor as well) as it is so freaking useful. I am making up my own missions, though I will use some Anime only missions. **

**So enjoy, review and tell me what you think. **

**I want to thank those that pointed out his op as it was starting to Bore me. Him beign so strong. I love to read about op's but they suck to write. **

**P.S I am using Mika still due to his awesome personality and my wondering how he would deal with the ninja world with no telepathy. **

**Also as I am getting Help from Yinko as a Non-Op is Hard. **

** watch?v=TD2EooMhqRI&amp;list=PLTXiNEUzXWKTOhoUZWMcXY2vVQs7NwCxq**

* * *

watch?v=kdYtYveJI1Y&amp;index=8&amp;list=PLTXiNEUzXWKTOhoUZWMcXY2vVQs7NwCxq

* * *

'God I hate it here" Mika groaned.

He had graduated from the academy the day before and really hated everyone in the room who was waiting for their teams. None of them had what it took to be a real ninja, especially Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino. Neither did Choji, Naruto, Kiba or Hinata for that matter. Sasuke and Shino had the potential but each had something majorly holding them back. In both cases it was their attitude; pride for Sasuke and apathy for Shino. It did not help that clan politics and such limited both as well.

Mika himself had the potential to be a great ninja. He was not tooting his own horn either, it was an observation. Mika worked his ass off each and every day from the time they got out of the academy to night fall each and every day to build his skills. However being an orphan made it hard at times. He did not have a lot of money due to the stipend he got. However that changed when he got a job at the library the day after his ninth birthday.

This was his greatest decision for two reasons. The first was the money he got when he worked. He used this to buy training weights and a practice sword. Mika had trouble with speed and was small so this seemed to be a benefit to him. He bought the weights about a year and a half ago and the sword about six months ago. He was not godly fast or amazing with the sword but he was making good progress for being new to both of them.

The other benefit was the raw knowledge of the library. He got to read so much in his down time. It was this that inspired where and what he would do as a ninja. You see he had a small chakra reserve, much more then Sakura who did not train but less then Shino who's bugs took most of his for rent. He was worried that this would hurt him in the future. That was until he read the bingo books, older ones from the previous wars.

He was shocked at what he saw.

The second and strongest Mizukage, Gengetsu Hōzuki, was well known for his incredible genjutsu. He could wipe out an entire battle field with it. Mika knew that genjutsu required very fine control, which he had. However it was condemned as a weak ability by the majority of the Ninja world, whom incidentally have very little skill in it. This inspired him to learn it. He knew that underestimating your foe killed you more often than not, so this was perfect for him.

So he began to train in this field with a passion. Before he could do so he had to boost his already good control and his small reserves for the illusions to be really effective. His illusions had to last after all; however all the good control exercises were locked up in the chunin and jounin section of the library.  
Reading about the Hyuuga clan helped a lot in this regard. Being able to control all of your chakra points took incredible control, so when he learned the leaf sticking exercise he modified it to replicate what the Hyuuga could do. First he just added more leaves all over his body while he practiced his katas for his kenjutsu and taijutsu, which helped a lot. Then he started to stick heavier objects to his body such as pebbles and such, later mixing leaves and rocks, which was far harder as he had to use a different amount of chakra for each object on his body. He had hoped this would help, and it did.

Of course the genjutsu he had access to were very few and were very obvious, but he did not know what to do in order to make them more subtle. But then he read about Tsunade and had a good idea. She was able to completely cover her body in a Transformation genjutsu so strong that not even sharingan would be able to see through it, it was amazing. So he worked on his transformation in order to make it more effective and to increase his skills with genjutsu.

Completely covering his body at first, then he worked on smaller details: such as his hair color, hair length, eye color, skin tone, covering up the bruises from training and more. He was shocked to notice that this was far harder than a full Transformation; it took way more concentration, effort and control. But it was rewarding to say the least. After a year of this he managed to fool the academy teachers. He knew that jounin would not be fooled by the smaller glamours, but it was still a plus to him. Still this all added up to a jounin level Transformation, one he was very proud of. He actually had the highest marks in the class when it came to this field, something that he knew pissed Sasuke and his fangirls off to no end.

Only two other illusions were available to him. Hell Viewing and Clone Jutsu, that was it. However what he did have was the theory of genjutsu. That was what helped him the most. You see he did practice those techniques, on local strays and some rats he caught. He even placed one on a civilian that was rude to him. He almost got caught and just barely escaped. Though he couldn't deny that had been fun.

But he did have a huge issue with both jutsu. The cats he tried it on were affected for a moment then never again. There other senses allowed them to know it was a fake. They even saw past his full bodied Transformation. The answer came to him. All that he really messed with was hearing or sight. The Transformation affected the way light was refracted to change you appearance, and influenced your voice. He had to work on this. So back to reading on famous genjutsu users it was.  
This time it was the Kurama clan that attracted his eye. From what he read, they were able to fuck with all of your senses with many layered jutsu due to their bloodline. Still that would not deter him. However he wondered how to do this. How do you effect someone at so many levels and be able to fight or outright kill your opponent.

He found his answer in the scroll on genjutsu theory. By implanting your chakra into a person's network you were able to affect how their senses responded. You did this by sending out your chakra into another person, controlling the flow of chakra in their brain, messing with their senses. Still no one was aware of how the Kurama did it. They claimed it was a Bloodline, but Mika had his doubts. So he began to work on it using the Transformation as inspiration. It messed with sight and sound so it was a good place to start.  
So far he was able to mess with two senses at once. It took way too much chakra to be used all of the time though. Still it was progress.  
However how would this work for a lot of people? That was a something that bothered him a lot, after all how else would it be used when surrounded by a lot of people. Apparently wide spread genjutsu affected the area, not individuals. It was good for traps and such, but against Sensors, doujutsu wielder and trackers, it was not effective. They would be able to see past the widespread genjutsu.

He wanted to fix this weakness, and Iruka was his inspiration.

Mika, like most people with little chakra reserves, was a sensor. So when the man chased Naruto, Mika could sense a wave of chakra hit everything. It came from Iruka. It was this that got Mika. This wave of chakra touched his reserves and acted like a sonar ping. What if he used it to control a lot of others, and made his illusions that way?  
He started to practice with this idea about a year ago, sending out a constant pulse of chakra to keep a person under your illusion without them ever realizing it. This led him to sound based genjutsu, a huge well of inspiration. They were the hardest to break as they traveled so far and hit everyone. Pain could break them, but only if you noticed them, which was not super hard as the descriptions he got on a lot of famous illusions showed that were extremely obvious. Of course this inspired more research.

Mika read a lot of information for this one, it took about three months of research to battle but he got it. Perception, apparently time was different for each person. As was the way they reacted to stimuli. This was the key to his genjutsu.

Most people use only their eyes to fight, if they see a blow or a weapon coming at them they dodge based on where it is. They base their choice on the weapon. But what would happen if you shifted their view of the world by a centimeter or so? What if you hide some of your weapons in an illusion, or make them see the weapons coming from another side of them? They would react based on what they saw. Of course there were flaws, such as a doujutsu wielder or a very experience shinobi. Or even a very observant one.

For example if the shadow was in the wrong place, then it allowed them to dodge or react accordingly. If they can hear where the weapons are from, or are a sensor then your illusion would be pointless. So he knew that he had to work on subtly and accuracy. The shadow idea was also in play and could make them think the weapons are illusions, but was much harder to pull off.

This is where the cats came in handy. After managing to get his chakra into them, he was able to shift their sight by a little and caused them to run into things, fall off of roofs and such. It was amusing, so he started to work on some civilians. Very minor changes, such as seeing a door handle a little to the left, or messing with their depth perception. It was fun to be honest.

The last thing he did for genjutsu was to mix it with his taijutsu, this was to get rid of the greatest weakness of most Genjutsu users, being forced to stand still while you cast the illusion. It was still a work in progress, but he wanted to create a mirage around him so that his blows were not seen, or shifted in a person's view. This was very hard as it required intense concentration, chakra control and skill, and it used the Sonar Genjutsu to catch everyone within the bubble of his influence.  
Once again there were flaws such as the chakra taxing nature and the raw concentration it required, but it was something he was quite proud of. He called it Mirage Fist as it worked the same way as a mirage, a veil of chakra around him hiding his actions or even his entire being if he stands still. This helped to eliminate a huge weakness of genjutsu, standing still while fight. It required so much focus that it was hard to do for long fights. But it was progress.

All of this worked with his weapon skills. His Favorite was senbon due to their size and accuracy. They were the hardest to notice, and could be used to place in poisons. He read up on poisons, and had gotten his hands on a few, mostly sleeping droughts or numbing drugs. He wanted to learn more as they would work perfectly with his illusions. Actually that was partially why he practiced swordplay; it was a great way to poison someone during his genjutsu.

It was actually Ten-ten that inspired this, he saw how good she was, but if one had good enough reaction time and eye sight then her abilities were worthless. So he used them in unison, though it was still unpracticed on Shinobi so he was not sure how effective it would be in battle. He hoped it would work. This was also a field in where he beat Sasuke. Mika was better with senbon but Sasuke was better with the other tools, another source of dislike against him from Sasuke who simply called senbon a weak tool. Mika found that amusing as they were one of the most effective tools in the Ninja tool set.

He also worked his illusions with other things, such as paper bombs, and such. In all cases, precision and accuracy was his best friend. He also crafted some more stereotypical illusions. One to hold his opponent in place, one that doubled everything they saw and one that made his opponent see a thousand birds all in their faces and personal space. That last was inspired by the Chidori of Kakashi Hatake. It was a favorite of his as it was his first illusion that was able to affect more than one sense. Sound and sight. He was so proud of it. It was used to disorient others and caused panic from being overwhelmed. It was a great distraction.

The others were still awesome and filled him with pride, but were easier to break as they didn't cause as much inner panic due to the lack of space. Still, he could fix them later, make them harder to combat. The fact that they were this good was a sign of good things to come. That's what he liked to believe.

Now genjutsu was not all he was good at. His taijutsu was still rather good, the top half of his class. Not Sasuke's level, but still better then Ino Yamanaka. Though that was due to laziness on her part. As was his kenjutsu, weapon skills and trap making. In his mind, they were supplementary abilities and made his illusions far more effective. He was not the top student in terms of rank, but he was still better than most in his class. Only Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru could realistically beat him. They were all observant, Shino had his bugs which made illusions hard to work on him and Sasuke was fast. Really fast. Plus he would eventually have his Sharingan, that would be a pain in the ass to fight against.

As would Hinata if she was more confident, but that is another matter altogether. In fact she would be the biggest threat if she ever gained a back bone.  
Actually a goal of his was to fight and defeat a doujutsu user with genjutsu alone. It would be hard but that was his goal. It was always a good idea to have something to thrive for, even if you didn't reach the goal, getting there helped you grow.

* * *

About a half an hour after getting to his class Iruka joined them to dish out his the teams. Mika ignored most of them, until his name was called as he had figured out where the clan kids would end up.

First was the Legendary Team Seven. It had held such legends as the Sanin, The Fourth Hokage, and Kakashi Hatake. He knew that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would make the team. Especially as Kakashi was going to teach it. Naruto was the Jinchuuriki and would fill Jiraiya's role, while Sasuke Uchiha would play the Orochiamru role. Sakura would fill in the medic/support role that Tsuande played. So that was set into place. It helped that Kakashi had a sharingan and could teach Sasuke and could watch over Naruto's seal.

* * *

After Iruka gave his little inspirational speech, Mika turned to the door, sensing a couple strong chakras coming closer. He knew one to be Asuma Sarutobi as he could feel the similarity to the other Sarutobi's in the village. Kurenai Yuhi was also there, he could feel the chakra of a women and she was the only female sensei right now. The other was a mystery, but it was strong.  
He knew it wasn't Kakashi as the guy was always at least two hours late to everything. There was no sign of illness in the chakra so it was not Hayate. Whoever it was, there chakra was rather advanced and mature, showing that they were in their thirties.

It was Raido, he was the only one of the sensei's around that age. This was good, punctuality was a good thing.

The door opened up and proved Mika right as the three teachers he sensed were there. Go him for practicing with his sensory abilities growing up. It had saved his life when he lived with his abusive parents. On more than one occasion, so he had developed that skill rather well. He could tell everything from species, family, bloodlines and to a degree he could even tell a person's emotional state from the fluctuations of their chakra.

* * *

" Team 13, come with me." Mika and his teammates all went with the man as did team 8 and 10 with their senseis.

Within a few minutes they were all in a training ground, number thirteen to be precise. While they walked over, Mika started to dissect Raido's chakra to get a feel from the man. From what he could tell, Raido was calm and collected, and very serious about his job. A no nonsense kind of person, who was a bit on the strict side. Mika was happy about this.

He knew that his teammates would fail if the test was individually based. He would pass, or at least he hoped he would.

Before he could so much as finish that thought, Raido tossed a series of Kunai at them with great force.

His teammates were too stunned to move, but Mika wasn't. Whipping out his sword, he deflected all of Kunai into the air. Then he collected all of them by the hoops and with a flick of his wrist, sent them right back at Raido who sent another wave of kunai them.

The kunai met and landed in the middle. Mika got into a stance, senses out wide, completely alert and ready to do whatever he had to survive and protect his teammates. He knew this to be a test, but it was good practice for the future. It would also help him to react in a crisis, especially when Sasuke defect. (Yeah, that was obvious to him)

**Raido** was rather impressed with Mika's reaction time, to be able to pull of that move at his age was impressive to say the least. The kid not only was alert and ready, he was willing to protect his teammates despite them freeze. What got him most was Mika's calm. The others were terrified, almost white eyed. He understood, but was saddened. One of them had actually fallen back in fear and the other did not move at all. Had the academy standards fallen so much?

He had to test it.

Whipping out his own sword, whose poison he changed to a pain inducer rather than being lethal, he charged Tessi with his killer intent flaring. He wanted to moan in annoyance when the Mika's teammates started to shake. He was releasing a rookie chunin's level of killer intent, the bare amount most academy teachers released whenever they sparred with a student. It was not a good sign to say the least.

Mika on the other hand surprised him even more by releasing about twice the level of killer intent right back at him. Then he knocked Tessi to the side, and parried Raido's strike with a shocking amount of strength. Way more then he should have, and there was not chakra discharge which meant it was all natural. Even if he was not going at full strength it was rather impressive.

Deciding to test Mika alone, as the others were nowhere in the state to fight, he started to attack Mika with a much greater force. The kid was holding up rather will for being so obviously new to the subject of kenjutsu. He was showing a rather large amount of potential with a blade.

**Mika** himself was annoyed and very much impressed. He knew that Raido was one of the best with a blade in the village and often taught ANBU members how to use a blade along with Hayate. Despite the man not going at full power, Mika was rather impressed with his ability to combat the man. He was annoyed at his teammate's lack of aid. It was as if they had given up completely.

It was this that made his decision. If they would not help, then he would show enough skills to pass on his own. It had happened a few times in the village and he hoped that it would work for him.

Sending out a chakra pulse, he began to use the Mirage he designed to combat Raido.

**Raido** was really impressed with this kid; he showed great skill and concentration. His Stamina could use some improvement but that was common for those with a smaller chakra reserve. Still he had to end this quickly as the team had failed his test.

It was then that he felt it; a very subtle amount of chakra hit his system. Not much but it was there, and before he could respond to it, Mika's blade ran across the inner part of his arm, when he was clearly aiming for his chest.

Shock filled him at this. There was an extremely small chance at Mika being skilled or fast enough to do that, despite him only going at where an average high chunin level swordsman would be. Yet he did manage to break his defense, why that was he didn't know.

He did not get to think long as when he tried to block a slice to his face, he felt the blade hit his left shoulder. What the fuck was going on?

This happened two more times, and every time he noticed the same small pulse of chakra hitting him like Iruka's tracking method. An Idea hit him, so the next time he felt that pulse he sent his own pulse of chakra and noticed Mika entire being shift a little. Not much, about five inches, but he knew what had happened.

The kid had had placed an extremely tiny genjutsu on him, one that shifted his view enough where Mika get little hits in through his defenses. While it would be ineffective on most jounin, it would most likely give most Chunin a lot of trouble. As long as they were unaware of the ability.

Still he had to admit that if the kid perfected it, he could be a god in assassination missions.

Leaping back he called out "The test is over"

Mika stopped, yet his guard did not go down for a moment. This impressed Raido and solidified his decision.

**Mika** heard Raido's call, yet he did not drop his guard. The man was an assassin by trade, to underestimate him or lower his guard would be suicide.

When Raido put his sword away, Mika calmed. He was very proud of himself. While he knew Raido to be holding back a lot and had underestimated him, Mika was able to penetrate his defenses four times. They weren't major hits but if his sword had been poisoned, then the man might be dead. It was an accomplishment and showed that he had progressed rather well.

38m agoThough there was one major thing he knew, something that prevented his ego from exploding. Had this been a real fight, he would have died. Raido was that much more skilled then him. It was important for a ninja to keep a level head and not get to arrogant. Over and under confidence killed more ninja than anything else. He wanted to avoid being a part of that statistic thank you very much.

Raido looked at Mika's teammates and started to speak.

"The point of my test was four fold. The first was to see how you reacted under pressure, which only Mika managed to pass. Freezing to a point normal as you have little battle experience, yet even after several minute only Mika reacted. The second was to see if you would be willing to protect your comrades at the cost of your own life. Again only Mika managed to do anything when I attacked Tessi. He acted appropriately to the situation by getting her out of danger and giving you time to get yourself together.  
The third part was to see how you were emotionally. Most people would react angrily when someone attacks their comrades, adding in me being a part of your village this is far more potent as it would be seen as a Betrayal. Tessi being a girl made it even more of a test as most men react rather violently when a girl is attacked.

The last part was to test your skills to see where you need to improve, where you strengths are and such. However as you two froze, I have yet to see any of your skills. You two have failed my test and are to be sent back to the academy for more training. I expect you to work on how you react to killing intent and violent situation before you retake your test, that is if you retake it. Otherwise you will never become shinobi. You are dismissed."

A great sadness seemed to come over Mika's teammates, as did envy and anger. The fierce look they got from Raido prevented them from saying anything stupid, so they left. Neither very pleased with this.

Turning to Mika with a raised eyebrow he began to ask Mika a series of questions to see where he could get this young man into the shinobi force as he would be damned if such a talent was barred for his teammates failings. It may be unusual in a village that idolizes teamwork, but this was a special case. It had happened a few times in the past, outside of apprentices.

**Mika** was unsurprised by his teammate's failings. From what he could tell, they were going to be an assassination or direct combat based team. They lacked the mentality for either.  
He was pleased with his sensei's willingness to pass him despite it. So when the man asked his questions he was very honest. This would decide his future after all.

* * *

"Tessi and Kidago failed, yet I wish pass Mika despite this." Hiruzen looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he had known Raido for many years. For him to only want to pass one student, despite norm of passing and failing teams as a whole meant that he had encountered someone of considerable talent. He had done the same with Shisui Uchiha years ago and he was one of the most talented ninja's the village had ever seen.

"Explain"  
Raido got a rather serious look on his face,  
"My test requires my students to react to me attacking them. The instant assessment is most effective with direct combat teams as split second decisions are a constant on the job." He got a lot of nods here. "Tessi and Kidago froze and stayed that way the entire time, Kidago even backing up in fear. Freezing by itself is fine as they are fresh, but staying that way is not. Especially when Mika protected them both and even fought me off, with great skill I might add, for five minutes while they did nothing at all. It showed that they had nowhere near the mind set to be combat ninjas."

Everyone nodded at this, direct combat teams did very little planning. Working on the fly was a part of what they did; you could not fully predict how a battle would go after all.

"Mika on the other hand not only deflected the kunai I sent at them with his sword, then caught them with said sword and sent them back at me at a rather high speed. This deflected the second wave of kunai I launched them, a rather impressive feat I might add as I was going at high chunin level. Then when I went to go after Tessi, to test their reaction again, Mika pushed her to the side and met me in direct combat."

Hiruzen was filled with great pride at Mika's Will of Fire. How would he react if he learned that Mika thought the Will of fire was a bunch of shit?  
Raido continued "Mika showed a rather high level of sword skills for a genin, but that was not what impressed me the most. It was his use of genjutsu during the battle" Kurenai perked up at this point. A Genin hopeful using impressive genjutsu was something she would not miss.

"What was so impressive?" There were so few genjutsu wielders, so she tried to keep a track of any new users.

Raido turned to her slightly "He did something I have only ever experienced around Mikoto Uchiha, though he did not use a Sharingan to achieve it. He was able to use very subtle genjutsu to trick me into blocking a strike from his sword, then I would get a cut." Kurenai was almost drooling at this, that kind of Genjutsu took a lot of skill. She would have to meet him.

Hiruzen was equally impressed, he had seen only a handful of powerful genjutsu wielders in his life and this kid reminded him of them "How did he manage to do that? Most non doujutsu genjutsu requires you to stand still yet he was actively fight you in kenjutsu."

Raido turned back to the Hokage "Mika was sending little waves of chakra to subtly shift my perception a few inches, then he would strike me. I would defend, yet get hurt regardless. A rather ingenious method if I have to say anything, it would not normally work on a jounin but most chunin would fall for it"

Even Kakashi had to nod at that. He had trouble doing such subtle genjutsu like was not easy. Even with his eye he found it easier to cast more... dramatic genjutsu.  
Raido continued "After I sent the others away, explaining why they failed, I began to ask Mika some questions to see where he could fit in our Military"

_Flashback to the Questioning_.

_ "Mika, first off I need to say that I am very impressed with the skills you have shown. But in order to help you get a place in the village, I need to ask you a few questions so I expect you to be honest" Mika nodded so Raido continued._

_ "How long have you been practicing sword play? It is not taught in the academy and only one family in the village teaches it. How did you pick up the ability to such a level and why did you choose it? Also where did you find a style, I know that there is none in the part of the library an Academy student has access to?"_

_ Mika shrugged "I have a small reach and am skilled in Genjutsu. I knew that I needed a supplementary skill to increase my range so I almost chose a Bo Staff. But then I realized that using poisons with genjutsu would be extremely effective. A sword seemed to be the best option, so I chose it. While there is no definitive kenjutsu style in the library, there was a scroll showing how to use a kunai in close quarters. I adapted, reading up on anatomy helped. I have been working on this for about six months, but I designed the style about a year ago when I decided to start saving up for the sword. I have had no one to spar with so it feels a bit wooden but I hope that goes away with practice and experience."_

_Raido was impressed, most people did not think so far into the future. Nor did they adapt as well. Most would just accept that there was no style for them or wait until they were older to copy a style. For this kid to take the basic Close Combat Kunai fighting of the academy and change it into using a far longer blade was rather genius. _  
_ Plus it showed his ability to improvise when he had little to use. That was a very good quality in a ninja. _

_ "Your kenjutsu should get more fluid as you spar, it is impressive that you have completed this in only a month. The next question I need to ask is about your genjutsu. I have only seen such an ability in an Uchiha friend I once had. How did you manage to do such a thing without a doujutsu and how did you come up with it?"_

_ Mika sighed, it was clear he did not want to share this technique of his "I have a rather small amount of chakra, so I went to look in the library to see what I could use to improve that or what would the benefits be. genjutsu became apparent, especially after reading about the Second Mizukage. I used the Hyuuga's ability to control all of their tenketsu points as inspiration to increase my chakra levels and control by sticking various objects on my body as I trained. It helped quite a bit actually. Anyway, the next part came from watching and sensing Iruka, I am a sensor by the way, Iruka using a kind of chakra sonar to find Naruto. So I figured that if I could do that when fighting, then I could influence a person without having to stand still. It is still a work in progress as I have not had a chance to spar against someone in it."_

_ Raido's jaw was almost on the floor. If he did not know better, then he would swear this child Itachi and Shusui's love child. He acted like both did when they were this age, and his skill set was so similar to theirs. He even had a small chakra reserve like Itachi. But most of all Mika was even smarter and more observant then they were. It was shocking to say the least. For him to be this skilled in genjutsu as such an age, with so little help or sparring showed an extremely bright future for the boy. _  
_ Recovering He asked his last question. _

_ "Okay, last question. What would your plans be if I passed you right now? Both for this very second and in the greater future" This was the most important question he had to ask. It would be the biggest factor in where the boy went. _

_ Mika's eyes seemed to darken with a determination. "I would immediately go to the hospital and started to work there when I could. With my skills in chakra control and knowledge of anatomy, I feel I would be a rather skilled Medical Ninja. This would be a huge benefit as there are few of that kind of ninja and we are in a need of them."_  
_ Raido could not agree more on that. He so wished that Tsunades old request for a medic on each team went through someday. It would save the village so many ninjas and would dramatically increase the success rate for all mission. He approved of this idea greatly._

_ He nodded at Mika for him to continue. The look of determination never ceased "As for the greater future, I guess I would like to be in ANBU one day. It seems to fill in with my skills best. Besides I am not a people person, working on my own or with a small group would be best for me. Plus I am not into fame and fortune. I want to be the best I can without falling into overconfidence."_

_ Raido agreed even more. This kid screamed of a potential assassin. ANBU would be a great field for him. Especially if he learned Medical jutsu. It would allow him to start as a support ninja, gaining experience, then move into being a captain. _

_ Raido smiled at him "I am very impressed. I will send my request to the Hokage, if needed you will become a sort of apprentice of the Hospital and myself. For now I would go send an application so that you can start your apprentice ship sooner."_

_ Mika nodded, a small smile on his face. This is what he hoped for. He had read of a few others ending up like him. Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Kakashi before he got a Team, Danzo, Sakumo Hatake and a few others whose name evaded him at the moment. He was proud of himself at the moment. _  
_ "Shall I leave now?" Raido nodded "I will report to you tomorrow on where you shall go next."_

_ With that Mika nodded at the man, then left the field. A feeling of pride in his chest. _

_ Flashback end_

The entire room was impressed, it was very rare to see a ninja this young so determined and prepared. He had a solid goal and was willing to do that work to achieve it.  
Hiruzen began to think. He agreed with Raido in the child being Like Shisui and Itachi. In fact, he even had the same mindset the two had, which was kind of eerie he had to say. All of them seemed to think like a veteran ninja despite their young ages. To lose such a ninja would hurt the village greatly in the future.

"Very well, I will allow this. Mika will be allowed to be on his own, his missions coming from the hospital as the hospital will be considered his Captain in this case. At least once a week I want him to work with another genin team to help him get used the feeling of working with a team. I encourage you to spar with him to build up his kenjutsu skills; it will help if he managed to get into the ANBU. However as per usual he will require a full mental exam at the hand of Inoichi to work at the hospital, as well as another set if he is to be a field medic. This is an absolute requirement"

Raido nodded. He expected this, Tsunade pushed the law herself. All Hospital workers had to go through a battery of mental exams to see if they could handle the stress of caring for the sick and infirm as well as deal with the stress of healing in a life and death situation. They were two very different tests, ones he hoped Mika would pass.  
"Yes sir"

Hiruzen nodded at him "Very well, I also expect a thorough report from any of you that works with young Mika. You two" he pointed at Kurenai and Asuma "will most likely have most likely have Mika on your team the most as you have clan heirs on your team. There will be times that their clan requires their presence so Mika will fill in when that happens. I expect fair treatment to Mika, he may not be on your normal team but he is a Leaf ninja and will be treated like one. am I clear?"

He got nods from the two of them so he continued. "If that is all, you are dismissed." He got more nods, then the room cleared up.

* * *

Mika was quite proud of himself. He knew he impressed his sensei with his skills and got into the ninja program. Not only that he was set to get a test the next day on his knowledge of anatomy and chakra control for the Hospital. All in all a good thing.

He may not have a lot of love for the village, or any village for that matter. But he did have a great desire to become great, if only for himself. He wanted to achieve his greatest potential and right now the village was his way to do that. If that changed then he would deal with that when it came up.

But for now he would do what he could to show his skills and move up the levels of the military. That mental exam did not worry him so much, he was a chameleon of sorts. He would be able to deal with it well enough.

* * *

**That's it, tell me what you think and review**

**Oh and Here is a Link to Raido. He is a Ninja from the Series.**

**wiki/Raid%C5%8D**


	2. Develpments

**First I'd like to Thank Yinko for Reviewing my story. I truly appreciate it as do my readers seeing as I am able to fix the grammatical errors. I am dyslexic ( and am recovering from a really bad fever) so spelling, grammar and random punctuation happens. Though the Capital letters are based on what makes me emotional in some way. **

**Any way I hope you enjoy and review. I love to hear what you have to say. **

**Oh and Mika is More or less Asexual like me. However he is not blind, just saying**

**PS I plan on updating this normally so don't worry. I am not in this for the reviews ( though I like those). I love to write and craft stories. **

* * *

A Tentative knock on the door alerted a Tired Hiruzen that he had a visitor.

" Come in" He said in his tired, grandfatherly voice.

A rather pale Inoichi walked into the room. The barely suppressed look of awe and shock on his face was rather telling for the Old Kage.

" I have the mental exams on Mika Rauch sir. The results are... interesting."

Hiruzen raised his eyes. Inoichi had preformed and overseen thousands of these things over the years. For what reason would a child's results produce such a reaction, when the man had seen everything from Sex-crazed ninja, to Fangirls, to Sociopaths and more. It was more then a little unnerving to say the least. He hoped that the child would not be a threat. As weak as their village had gotten in recent years, they could not afford to lose such a promising Ninja. But some times it was necessary to cut out what is tainting the rest of the Tree, no matter how much he hated it.

" Is there an issue" Once again playing on his grandfatherly aura.

Inoichi shook his head as excitement filled his eyes at this most amazing specimen. " Not at all Lord Hokage. Mika is perhaps the most amazing mind I have ever come across."

Eyebrow once again raised Hiruzen asked " And why is that?"

Inoichi calmed a little as he remembered where he was " Well for starters he has the greatest IQ our Village has ever recorded at a whopping 237 and will most likely increase as he ages."

Hiruzen's pipe shot across the room as he began to choke in shock. The previous Record IQ was Mito Uzumaki at 215, after all you cant be a seal mistress at her level and not be a genius.

" Are you sure?" That scared him a little, the smarter you were the more likely you were to defect. Every A ranked Missing Nin had an IQ of at least 165 after all.

Inoichi's enthusiastic nod came back " Absolutely. I had him tested three times to ensure that, each time using different methods. I even had other people do the test without seeing the results to remove any bias."

Hiruzen was worried. This child could be a threat. He would have to observe him rather carefully.

" What about his personality and loyalty?" While he would watch the kid anyway, this would at least tell him the kind of threat he was.

If at all possible, Inoichi's grin got even bigger " He is a complete Chameleon, able to take on the aspects of those around him in order to blend in. He is able to adapt to literally any situation and not only survive, but thrive in ways no one else will ever be able to. He is able to plan hundreds of moves ahead if given time to think about something. As well as being able to memorize everything his senses catch in a way that rivals the Sharingan for retention.

But what I find the most fascinating is his Self-awareness. If he messes up he will note what happened, correct it and said behavior will never happen again unless it is of benefit to his situation. All of this is how he was able to get his Genjutsu to such a level with no one paying attention to it. I doubt even Danzo's ROOT Took notice of it."

Every bit of that alarmed Hiruzen in ways he wish it didn't. At least with Shisui and Itachi, he could see their undying loyalty. To him it seemed like Mika was the Love child of not Shisui and Itachi as he had thought earlier, but of Orochimaru and Itachi instead. A thought that scared him unlike anything he had ever felt. Especially if he could hide his growth that well.

He would have to assign a guard on Mika, to keep him under control.

Looking to Inoichi, he motioned for the man to continue.

Straightening up the man finished his spiel " There are a few weaknesses he had realized, one that most rookies have " Hiruzen perked up at this point. That was what he wanted to hear.

" Mika has trouble thinking on his feet due to lack of experience in battle situations, which can be corrected with sparring and Missions" Hiruzen might have to restrict those, subtly that is. Cant have others seeing his manipulation. Being Hokage meant being the face of the village after all.

" There are a few more minor weaknesses of course. Mika admits to being blinded by his goals at times, being slightly overconfident and even a little arrogant at times. Though he tried to fix them. He hated being the center of attention and works best on his own.

And as for his loyalty. I can almost guarantee we have it." Shock filled him at that

" Why do you believe that?" He had to know. This child seemed to be the last person to have loyalty to the village. He would be able to peer underneath the face of it with his mental abilities. and see the evils of the village. The dirt it had, the secrets, the dark past he tried to hide and deny with every fiber of his being. And there was a lot of it. More then his pride and love he had for his village would care to admit.

Inoichi shrugged " Mika had a great respect for those able to create. He Named you an example, your ability to master all of the Main Five elements without a Bloodline. He named Your Students as well. Tsunade was his favorite from what I could tell due to her being able to have such an impact on the Village that she set the Medical system of the entire world, Her being the reason we won the Second War, her ability to user her chakra control and medical skills to magnify her already terrifying strength and many other accomplishments. Kushina Uzumaki was another person he stated interest with due her skills in Kenjutsu, Seals and her Chakra chains.

There were a few others but those were the ones that stood out the most. "

Hiruzen was sated for a moment. It seemed that this young man was enamored with those that went above the standard of the normal. Achieving what few others, if anyone, had ever been able to. With such a rich history of such people, the boy would most likely stay loyal. That was good.

"Anything else of note" He needed to make sure he got everything.

Inoichi nodded " He noted that he tends to be a bit critical of others, but keeps it to himself. He is more then willing to use his abilities to help others and will make a rather effective teacher in the future. When I asked him to explain genjutsu to me to see how he was able to analyze a subject, I learned more about the subject then I ever have. In fact, I think that with enough time, Mika will be able to break down and learn everything. It is almost like the sharingan in a way"

Hiruzen was not sure where this fit. But it was clear that this child could be a massive asset to the village... or a huge hindrance. It would be up to him to ensure which path the boy went. Time to butter him up it seemed. Ass kissing always worked, no matter what people said against it. As did being the lovable grandfather to everyone.

" Is he capable of becoming a medic both in the field and in the hospital?" That was the point of this test after all.

Inoichi answered without the tinniest bit of thought " Yes sir. Mika is more then capable. He had full control over his emotions, It rivals a veteran Shinobi's so there is no danger of him not being able to deal with death. He mentioned that when he decided to be a Ninja, and learned that we killed, he would go to the hospital and use his sensory abilities to get used to death. From what he mentioned, it was hard at first but he got used to it over time.

Then there is his rather impressive knowledge. From his Medic's test, he has shown more knowledge then most average Medics, especially in anatomy. Though it mostly Theoretical given he had gone through most of the Civilian and academy sections of the library, which he did to deal with his insomnia. Given time I believe he might just surpass Tsunade in that field. He mentioned that was one of his goals, to surpass his predecessors in the fields of his interest."

An honest smile came across Hiruzen's face. As much as he distrusted Mika, he knew that goal was real. All children wanted to surpass their teachers, he did as a child. It was the biggest piece of proof he needed to put a little faith in the child. He would still watch him, but not restrict him too much. That could prove to be a factor that would drive Mika away and the village needed all of their brightest minds.

He always tried to see the best of others, so he hated when his Kage Mindset kicked in. Mika was a child that wanted to do well, was that a crime? No it was not. But he would have to have boundaries, unlike what he allowed with Orochimaru. Yes he would never allow that mistake to happen again.

" Very well, I will send the missive in my self to allow him entrance into the Medic program. Thank you Inoichi" he flashed his patented Grandfatherly smile at the man who returned his smile.

" It was my pleasure. Mika is the most fascinating mind I have ever had the chance to pick at. I am grateful for the opportunity."

After that Inoichi left the old Kage to his thoughts.

They used to have Six high S rank Ninjas in the village and now they have One and a half. Himself and Jiraiya were it, yet his old student was never in the village. They had been greatly weakened, especially after the Uchiha clan massacre. Mika would be a positive force for the future, he would help to ensure that the Will of Fire burned in this generation.

* * *

**" Mika?"** Said Genin turned his head at the man calling his name. He Turned around to see a Grey Haired Youth who possessed a rather peculiar chakra. It Extremely rich and dense which were signs of rather advanced healing abilities. Interesting.

Inner Rants aside, For some one to have chakra as dense as rich as Naruto's without being an Uzumaki, Senju or Jinchuuriki was rather telling. It was not natural. Who ever this was had experimented on their body... a lot. From what Mika knew, this young man had probably lost years of his life. Advanced healing did that to you. Your cells could only divide so much before they died off.

Unless you were Naruto and defied the laws of reality. Though Mika had decided that Naruto belong to a very separate reality then the rest of the world. The laws of reality never seemed to apply to Naruto. Mika was a tad jealous of that ability he had to admit. And his healing ability but that was neither here nor there.

Mika was so enamored with his thoughts of this man's chakra he almost forgot to answer. Thankfully he had gotten used to his sensory abilities distracting him. Recovery was a skill he mastered a very young age.

" Yes?"

The Medic approached him which made him focus again. " My Name is Kabuto Yakushi, it is nice to meet you." He reached out his hand and the moment there hands met, Mika knew Kabuto was hiding quite a bit. His chakra was being willingly suppressed to a low chunin level, when in actuality they were rather high.

Mika could aslosee the hidden greed in those eyes, the desire to dissect everything around him to gain knowledge. Mika knew that he was the same way... at times.

" Same here Kabuto" He gave a small smile at the man. He knew that he could work with Kabuto, as his chakra was rather telling, but never trust him. Which was fine as he trusted nobody, other then himself that is.

"Well now that we are introduced I would like to tell you that I am going to be your teacher while you are here in the hospital. I will not only be showing you the ropes around the hospital, but help you develop your skills as a medic. As such I expect you to be here at 8:30 am every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for some medical traing which will last until 12:30 so bring a lunch or some money. Then you will either perform rounds with a nurse or a basic d rank mission such as cleaning a room, fetching supplies, escorting pateints homes and such. If things go well you will be able to leave by 5:00 PM. I believe that is acceptable."

Mika nodded, He liked that quite a bit.

One MWF he worked at the hospital till Five, then did some light working out till about eight. On Tues/Thurs/Saturday Mika would spend his day training with Raido. Or if he was busy, Mika would work with a team. Saturady would be a resting day that he would most likely spend in the library. It was a great schedule, one that allowed him a chance to hone his skills and gain some more. He was pleased.

Kabuto smiled at him " Good. Now as to what I will be teaching you it will mostly consist of first aid, basic healing and diagnostic jutsus, and chakra control to help you to be able to perform more advanced medical jutsu as you move up the ranks. So we need to go and test out your chakra control. Follow me."

**Kabuto** lead Mika into a back room. It had a several book cases, a small pool with a few fish and a table that had a sealing scroll on it. From what he could guess, it would have various tools to test his chakra control.

Kabuto went over and unsealed the scroll, a set of senbon and Kunai, some chakra paper and a small bag.

" Okay Mika here are what I am going to use to test your control. First however I need you to try and climb that wall " He pointed to the back wall where there were no bookcases " With only you chakra. Use your chakra to make it stick and walk up it like this" Kabuto demonstrated the technique while Mika watched.

" It may take a couple of tr...ies?" He stopped speaking as he saw Mika simply climb the wall with no real amount of effort.

Raising and eyebrow he asked " How did you get that so easily?" It took him two tries to get it and he had to run up the wall. This kid just walked up after watching him. What the hell?

Mika shrugged at him " I'm a sensor, so I could sense what your chakra was doing and replicated it as best I could. It is basically a more advanced version of the leaf Sticking exercise the academy teaches which I midified to increase my control and reserves. Plus I have worked on my chakra control for the last Three years, stuff like this is easy for me. However I don't have very big reserves so it shouldn't be a big surprise, there is not much to work with so it is easier."

Kabuto had to admit he was impressed, the kid was humble but not annoyingly so. He knew he was good but had faults and Instead of whining about said faults he did something to improve himself. He could get to liking Mika.

Plus that sensory ability kind of like the Sharingan but not as... cheap was the word that came to mind as Mika still had to work out what he sensed.

" Very good, next I guess is the water walking test. I'll show you it" He leaped to the water, landing on it. Once again Mika followed suit, however he could tell that it was taxing on the boy. There was a reason water walking was not taught to academy students. The level of chakra it took exhausted most genin if done for more then a few minutes, especially the civilian born Ninjas.

"Good again" He was really impressed.

Mika nodded at him " It takes more chakra then I'd like, seeing as it is keeping my entire weight afloat. But both would be a great way to build my reserves. I think practicing my Katas on that water would help a lot in building my reserves. Though it might be better to practice them while sticking to trees for now as that uses less chakra."

Kabuto was impressed even more at this. Most think that once they have learned something, that was it. This kid using the exercise for something so useful, especially for a medic, was rather brilliant.

This made him have a question " Your right, it will help a lot. But don't exhaust yourself before you come here. Before we go to the next once I have to ask, how did you improve the Leaf Sticking exercise?" Kabuto was really curiosu about that. He never had to do that as a Medic had raised him. Chakra control exercises were a normal part of his child hood.

**Mika **looked at Kabuto with a bit of curiosity. Most people did not ask him questions like this. Especially adults. They were so sure of themselves that they ignored what the younger generation did. A fatal flaw if there ever was one.

" At first I would stick Leaves all over my body, then I added pebbles as they were heavier. After a while I mixed both as I had to use a different amount of chakra to maintain each so it took a lot more control. It took a while as I had really small reserves but I eventually built up enough where I could do it without much issue."

Kabuto looked rather impressed at that. " Wow, that is creative. Anyway there are a few more tests."

There were three more control tests. Senbon Dangling which was actually harder as only the tip was touching him. He managed for a few seconds but that was it. Kunai Dangling was easier as you had the entire loop to use for surface area. He got that easily, though the weight was annoying.

The last and by far the hardest was the sand sticking. Basically you placed your hand into the sand and stuck the sand to your hands. That was the easy part. What made it hard was arranging the sand into clumps and dropping those clumps of intentionally. He managed two clumps but could not keep them there. He found it easier to clump them around your fingers, but still it was not something he would master anytime soon. It did not bother him so much as it was one of the Top Chakra control exercises made by Tsunade herself. For him to get to this point was incredible.

He still had some growing room it seemed. He liked that, perfecting something meant that you could not move forward in it. This way he knew that he was still able to grow, which should only stop when you die.

**Kabuto **Was honestly a little giddy. He may be a traitor and all, but he loved Medical jutsu. Seeing someone so young, have such control was a rathe rheart warming experience for him. Teaching Mika would be fun.

" From what I can tell you have more then enough control to begin practicing medical jutsu. So the most basic is called the Mystic palm. It forces the body to heal far faster then it would normally. We don't normally use it one civilians, unless said Medic is very skilled. Also it can put patients into a coma if done incorrectly. So until you are skilled enough to use it on a patient, are forbidden to use this out side of practice, am I clear?"

Mika nodded so Kabuto said " Good, now here are the handsigns." He showed the Signs for Ox, then tiger. His hands were covered with a green glow.

**Mika **stretched his senses toward the chakra to analyze it. It was a lot more complex then the handsigns belied.

Gathering his chakra he went through the handsigns and got the glow as well... kind of. It was very faint but it was there.

Kabuto smiled at him. " That's far better then what I could do the first time. You need to add more chakra."

Mika nodded and began to add more. The glow got a deeper green, seemingly perfect. Even with his control it was hard to maintain.

Kabuto had something to say. " Once you can hold it for a minute, you will practice on a burned fish. Then on a Cut rat, they are close enough to humans that it is almost the same. At that point you will be able to use it under supervision, then at after you take your field medic Basics will you be able to use it in the field. Follow me so far" Mika nodded, that made sense.

Kabuto gave him a grin that told of pure evil " Great, now when we are done here, you will get to start on bedpan duty"

If looks could kill... There would be nothing for ten miles behind Kabuto.

* * *

" HELLO, YOU MUST BE MIKA. IT IS SO NICE TO MEET SOMEONE AS YOUTHFUL AS YOURSELF" As soon as Mika's ears recoverd from the sound and eyes from Guy's blindingly shinny teeth, He looked up at the man and nodded.

" Yes, I am Mika. It is nice to meet the Legendary Green Beast of the Leaf" The man was even louder the his outfit. It was a bit hard for anyone, even him, to deal the man was the leading expert in his field, he deserved a little respect for that.

Turning Mika nodded at his sensei Raido who had a rather amused look on his face. He was Standing next to Kurenai, who was most likely here to test his Illusionary abilities.

"Hello Mika, I have decided to that I need to see were your skills are. So Guy here had agreed to have you spar against one of his students to test your tactics, Taijutsu, stamina, weapons accuracy and kenjutsu. Then Kurenai is going to test your illusionary abilities, as she is a much better authority then I am. I only got to see a small portion of them yesterday and if I am going to train you, I need to see what you can do."

Mika nodded again. That made sense, but he had a feeling that some of the others in his class would not be getting such training. He was very lucky it seemed, especially when compared to Team 7. Kakashi's laziness was legendary after all.

"So am I facing Neji, Lee or Ten-ten?" He got a lot of questioning looks from Guy and Raido.

**Raido **couldn't wait for The chunin exams. He really wanted to see Mika beat some respect into the Uchiha.

Realizing that he had yet to answer Mika's question, He looked at his student and answered " You will be fighting Ten-ten as she has a more rounded skill set. This way we can see where all of your skills fall better." Mika nodded at him in response. He loved having a student that listened. He pitied the other jonin that got lesser students.

**Guy **was rather excited for this match. Even when they were children, Raido was a very calm person. To see him as excited as he had been made Guy almost scream in anticipation at seeing Mika's spar.

Turning his head he called out for Ten-ten, who was in the field next to their working on her aim. Said girl came out, looking a little annoyed at him. It could have been due to him saying that " It was time for her to Test out the Power of the Springtime of her Youth" That made her irritated, but he didn't really care too much about that.

**Ten-ten **looked to the genin she would be fighting. He looked like a doll with his delicate features, small frame and striking features. Bloodred lips, Piercing blue eyes, fair skins and curly chocolate brown hair. She remembered seeing him in the academy a few times but never spoke to him.

Turning to her leader she asked " So what are we starting with? Taijutsu, Weapons, Kenjutsu? And am I restricted in what I can do.

It was Raido that answered " Tai first, then ken. After that we will test out his accuracy, Stamina and other skills on our own. I want to see where his stamina is and how quickly he can recover and react with being tired. And as for what you are doing, you are restricted to non fatal moves." She nodded to him, then went over to stand in front of Mika, waiting for her signal to start.

**Mika **tensed and got into his stance. He had good Taijutsu, better then most of his class. However it was not to original as he only had access to the Academy style. He had modified it some by adding more acrobatics and swift jabs, As well as studying Anatomy a bit. He was small so it that helped a lot, but he never really got to try his style against a real target, This would be hard.

He knew that she was going to be very swift. It had been a talent she had in the academy, which could have only been boosted by training with a nut like Guy. He knew that no matter what, the Hot-springs would be his best friend tonight.

The sound of start made Ten-ten shoot across the field with shocking speed, which he had a little trouble following. However his sensory gifts allowed him to get enough of a heads up to duck her powerful round house Kick.

He retaliated with a few jabs to the side of her ribs, making her wince in pain then start a flurry of leg strikes. He dodged them rather well, though more then a few glanced against his body.

After a bit he got annoyed of dodging and simply grabbed her leg as it decended on to his body. He had figured out her attack pattern and had a good idea of how to combat her

A look of shock came across **Ten-ten's** face at his rather surprising strength, that kick had been full force and even Neji had trouble doing that. This kid had a lot of hidden strength it seemed.

Still she had sparred with Lee so it was nothing she couldn't handle. Yanking her foot Back, she twisted a way sending a fist to his chest which Mika caught with no effort.

This happened to the next few hits, which began to annoy her. A Sudden, and rather hard, hit to the stomach seemed to clue her in to the fact that he was no longer going to be on the defensive.

This was followed by him dodging every major hit she threw at him, much to her great annoyance, and land in several painful strikes to her body and legs. This made it much harder to fight as her legs were what she used to fight in close combat then anything else.

It last another three minutes before Guy called out "Stop"

**Guy **was impressed, while Mika had a lot of room to grow, he was not a bad fighter. His ability to dissect his opponents movements and counter was quite reminiscent of Tsunade's fighting style. As was the evasion and precision of Mika's strikes. Given enough training and constant sparring and this kid would be a threat to even himself in the future.

He turned to Mika, and in a rather calm voice, explained what Mika needed to work on. " Okay first you need to work on your reaction time and reflexes. While not bad for a genin do need to improve. As does your stamina. You should also use your legs more often, they are far stronger then your arms most of the time. However, that being said I am rather impressed with you agility, evasion and perception. In fact it reminds me so much of a Medic's style of fighting, I already have a serious of exercise that will help you to improve. I'll explain that later. Also it would be good for you to spar often with fast opponents to allow your incredible adaptability to be of more use in battle. "Turning to his female student he asked " Is there anything you noticed while fighting him?"

She nodded " He is incredibley strong, despite what his size shows. Much more physically strong then Neji or myself, But no where near Lee. Mix that in with his precise strikes, My legs feel like I had an angry Akamichi sit on them. He does need to work on controlling his strength for each blow, it would help him to preserve his energy" She spoke in a very precise, even tone. She had been impressed it seemed.

Kurenai responded to that " Come here, I know some medical jutsu. It should help" Ten-ten walked over to her and was patched up for the next fight.

* * *

After a Few moment of rest for both parties, They met in the field again with swords out. Mika's a thin sword, long Chakuto made for inflicting for inflicting cuts and Ten-ten's a thicker Tanto made for close quarters and direct contact.

Both got ready and at that both met in the middle. This fight did not last anywhere near as long, Ten-ten was far superior to Mika her. But he did leave a lot of cuts on her body with his adaptive moves and quick strikes.

" You are really skilled with a blade, but once again your reaction time needs some work. As does your movements. They were a bit wooden, but that is too be expected with your current experience."

Mika nodded at that. That made a lot of sense to him.

Ten-ten smiled at him " I'd get a better blade. That one is more for Training and as such is far duller then it should be. My father owns a Shop that sells what you are looking for. Come around later."

After a bit of chatting and rest, she left the field with a promise to show him around her father's place as well as some future Kenjutsu spars.

**Raido** himself was making notes of Where Mika needed improvement. Speed was one place, as did a few other minor details such as reaction time and stamina. Still it was very impressive for such a new user.

Now was time for the other tests. He had to see where his precious apprentice was at. Especially if the Academy had fallen so far behind.

* * *

**Mika **Was exhausted but very happy. After his tests with Ten-ten, He had to go through a gauntlet of exercises to test his stamina and such. Then he had to do a accuracy test while turned to see what he could do. Which was actually pretty good, despite his shaking. He had his everything perfectly. At least until the moving targets which he had a bit of trouble with. Raido told him that he would allow him to practice on his clones to get used to that.

Then a test on Genjutsu with Kurenai in which he really got to shine. According to her he " Was an Absolute prodigy in the field of illusions and that he had better continue to persue his interest in the field." And that " She would always be up for giving him help when ever he needed it. She had even left him some scrolls on genjutsu and her address so that if he had a question she could help him. As well as permission to spar against her team whenever they could afford it. Mika was ecstatic about that. He knew that his lack of experience was kicking his ass.

They also tested his Sensory abilities a little. Kurenai mentioned that he would be skilled at Tracking If he worked on it.

The last thing he was told was from Guy who said/screamed " Your Youth knows no bounds. If you wish to improve even further I would have you work on a lot of dodging exercise, stamina building exercises and such. Lots of sparring against your peers to loosen up your styles and learning how to enhance your strength with your chakra."

Mika appreciated the advise, despite his damaged ear drums.

**Raido **had a small smile on his face. Mika was a real gem it seemed. He needed some work but it was very worth it.

He was glad he took the time to have Mika tested out. Otherwise he would have missed a lot of ways to help Mika.

Turning to Guy he asked " Guy, would it be possible for Mika to spar against your students a few times a week."

Guy nodded with a beaming smile " Neji is often gone after Five for clan training. This would be a perfect time to train as we would have no missions to work on improving out Youth through Battle"

Raido thanked the man, then took Mika to the Hotsprings. He had to be sore after that.

He turned to the boy on the way " I expect you to be in Training grounds 13 every morning at 6:30 for some light conditioning. When you are done at the hospital you and I will spar off and on until about 9:00. When you are not at the hospital, I expect you at the field at 6:30 for Light conditioning. We will spend the majority of the day working on Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, assassination training, your genjutsu and more. At Five we will take Guy or Kurenai up for their spar offers. Any suggestions?" Mika was rather smart after all.

Mika nodded " Is it alright if he work on the exercises on the lake? I need to build my chakra levels."

Raido nodded " Very well, but not the whole time. You will become exhausted after too long on the water.

He got another nod from his quiet student.

Raido was so glad that he got a good student. Having the Uchiha begging for jutsu, Naruto screaming about being Hokage, Any of the Fangirls screaming at him,The Hyuuga girl's meekness or any other one of the graduating kids would have driven him insane.

Poor Kakashi having all three of them.

* * *

**ALL DONE. Enjoy and review. **

**P.S. If Sakura, who did not train in chakra control can master the tree climbing skill in a second, then Mika can do all of that as he worked on it and has a much greater reserve then her. **

**Also we don't know Raido very well, I am making his character as we go along. But for the most part he is Serious and calm, yet is capable of some interesting thoughts. He hides a lot. **


	3. First C rank Mission

Sarutobi was worried. He had just received reports on Mika's status in the hospital. It was perfect. In the month and a half that Mika had been working in the hospital, he had completed his mystic palm training and was even allowed to use it in the field. A Record apparently. Not only that, Mika had helped out in a few minor surgeries and the like. He was proving to be a medical genius. The entire Medical staff were singing praises about the boy who seemed to master everything he was shown with ease. This level of progress was apparently seen by Kurenai, Guy, Raido and even Hayate who had sparred with Mika a few times when Raido had a mission or Guard duty.

He had seen the same level of progress with Orochimaru, who he praised and loved and trained. Yet his favorite student, went of the deep end. He hoped that Mika would not follow his path. At least with the Uchiha they knew what to expect when the brat attempted to defect. If Mika left, he had no idea what he would do. That was what made the idea so scary to the old man, the fact that he couldn't figure the boy out. He was a major unknown.

It was infuriating to the old man. He had no idea how to read Mika, there was no way for a genius like him not to see the bullshit of the village. Even Itachi did, but he was obsessed with the villages safety. So where did the boy's loyalty lie.

This was a question he had no answer to, and to be honest it scared him just a little.

* * *

**Mika** and Team 10 were leaping through the tree. It was his first C rank mission as he had completed the Basic field medic training and he was acting as the medic for Team 10 for this mission. They were on their way to guard a transport of Medical Herbs from a small local town back to another. It was pretty simple really.

They were told to expect some bandits along the way as the herbs were slightly valuable. Mika knew the truth though. This mission was to get them used to killing so there were going to be bandits. It wouldn't surprise him if the Hokage had spies around here to let him know where the bandits would be. That way he can have his son Asuma judge how they reacted.

A rather good idea when dealing with child soldiers if you thought of it. Especially if they were to lead mission or an assassination. It wouldn't due for them to freeze up or some such thing.

After a few Hours of Leaping they settled down to camp for the night. Choji cooked for them, which Mika was grateful for. Choji's clan were some of the best cooks anywhere. He treated himself to their restaurants a few times a month if he could afford it.

While that happened, Mika watched Shikamaru and Asuma play a game of Shogi, mentally breaking down their movements too understand how they thought. It was rather interesting and Mika wanted to see if he could beat the lazy tool. He really loathed Shikamaru's Laziness, it would make being on a team with the idiot really suck. The fact that his laziness hadn't been stomped out by the academy of his family was telling of how lax the village had become.

After Shikamaru wiped the floor with his Sensei, Mika interjected. " Can I have a go against you?" His goal, to beat Shikamaru and gain the attention of Asuma.

Why did he want this? Well for two reasons. The first was the added resources of influential people, they would help him a lot in the long run. Mika liked to take care of himself and this would help in that.

The next was actually to Help with Hiruzen, who Mika knew to be nervous around him. Getting Asuma's attention would solidify the man's shaky trust in him and help Mika to advance in Rank when the time came. He hoped at least.

**Asuma **really wanted to see this match. He had heard a lot about Mika from Kurenai, Guy and his father. Mika had truly impressed Kurenai, both during her testing of his skills and the occasional sparring with her and her team. From what she told him, Mika was a super genius.

Well Asuma had a genius of his own and really wanted to test him against Raido's Apprentice. But first he wanted to go up against Mika first.

" Sure, do you mind Shikamaru?" He turned to his student who he could tell was actually interested despite the bored look on the boy's face.

Shikamaru shrugged " I guess" He sighed, trying to hide his desire to figure Mika out. He was the only person outside of Naruto he could not fully read. It was infuriating. You could see a lot about a person when you played Shogi, so hopefully he would be able to decipher a little about Mika.

Mika walked over to where Shikamaru was sitting, a slightly amused look in his eyes.

Asuma looked the Mika " Your move first" Mika just nodded, a moved a pawn. Asuma moved the next piece, then Mika and so on. After a few minutes Mika beat Asuma with apparent ease. Mika didn't even lose a single piece.

Asuma gaped at his loss. Would he ever win a game of Shogi?

**Mika **was extremely amused. Asuma was actually a skilled shogi player, but he was far too passive to beat Mika. Or Shikamaru for that matter. He was far too easy to read.

Now that he beat the man, it was time to win him over completely like he did the others. " Shikamaru, want to go against me?" Like he expected, the inquisitive Nara nearly leaped to play Mika.

While his guess that Shika had inherited his father's genius was indeed a truth, Shika was far too predictable. Sure he was hard for most people to beat, but that was due to their inability to think outside of the box that Shika's style put them in. It wasn't a problem for Mika, he was able to see right past that.

He loved the desperate look on Shikamaru's face. It gave him perverse pleasure to see the Lazy boy work so hard in his attempt to Beat Mika.

The Game was almost effortless to win and, if Mika was to be honest, he thoroughly enjoyed the look of shock on everyone's face.

**Asuma **Gaped at Mika. How was it that Mika had beaten Shikamaru in less then three minutes, and he had yet to do it at all.  
" It seems Kurenai was right, you are a genius." Mika shrugged, but Asuma could see the highly amused look in the boy's eyes.

He watched the amused look grow when Choji said " How'd ya do it?" in a rather awed voice.

Mika turned to him " All he does is counterattack. It really wasn't hard to read his style and turn it against him" Mika turned to Asuma " You are too predictable and passive to win against Him, this allows him to plan ahead so far. He already knows what your going to do before you do"

Asuma was highly impressed. Mika would make a damn good interrogator if he was able to read Shikamaru and himself after only a short Shogi match. Maybe he should introduce the kid to Ibiki, he was sure the two would get along rather well.

**Mika **wanted to smirk. He had Asuma completely on his side. He hoped it would be enough for his promotion when the Chunin exams came. Mika wanted to be in them, and he wanted to be promoted. It wouldn't really matter for his desire was to go into ANBU, but it would give him something to fall back on when he got out. Afterall it would really suck if he was just a genin despite his tenure in ANBU.

For the rest of the Night they chatted a little while Mika observed how the team worked. From what he could tell Ino was the resident cheerleader/banshee, Choji was a berserker if he was called fat but otherwise he was a coward. Then there was Shikamaru who was the Lazy Leader of the three. Not really any change from the academy, but he would have to see them in battle to get a better reading on their battle potential.

Then there was Asuma. Mika could tell the man was strong, but far too passive to be of any real benefit to his team. It was kind of sad as Shikamaru and Ino had a lot of potential being blocked by their attitudes. However, as he was, Asuma was more a hindrance then a benefit to his team. He saw very little hope for this team.

Unfortunately he could say the same for most of the teams, especially Kurenai's team. All of his spars with that team told him a lot. Hinata and Shino had technical potential but he knew it would never come out under Kurenai, despite her skills. She allowed far too much for them to curb their really bad habits such as Hinata's meekness, Kiba's brashness and Shino's Apathy.

Basically if the majority of the next generation was like this team, he saw a very bleak future in store for the village.

* * *

The next afternoon found Team 10 and Mika, walking through the woods. They had picked up the medicine for the village and were on their way back. It was after about an hour out from the small town, Hashera, that they ran into the bandits.

Mika had sensed them from a while back, but he said nothing. He knew it was better that way. It would allow the other three to have to not think about killing. Kind of like pulling of a bandage.

As they entered a slight clearing, one of the Bandits came forth. " I think it would be best if you gave us that package... and your stuff. Otherwise an... accident might happen." The bandit would have said more if not for the senbon that went straight through his eye. All of the bandits, and Team 10, looked back at Mika.

" I think that may not be such a good idea." Mika sensed Asuma disappearing. It was time to kill, so he turned to the team. " They will kill you and rape Ino If they live so take them out. Quickly."

In a flash of movement, Mika appeared behind a set of bandits. His sword blurred as he sliced through their spinal cords, killing them instantly. He then moved to another who's ribcage he crushed with a blow.

Team 10 didn't move and neither did the other bandits as Mika brutally but efficiently slaughtered twenty bandits with ease.

Standing up after snapping the neck of a Bandit from a kick Mika turned around " Well?" With that everyone began.

There was only twenty bandits left for the rest of Team 10 to face. Mika just stood there, watching them fight. He would step in if need be, but they needed to face this. Killing was what they did after all.

It was a rather interesting experience, watching the Legendary Ino-Shika-Cho combination in action. Though he wondered why they were using it right now seeing as it was not a crowd killer, instead it was a capture move for on the spot interrogations and the like. Still what they were doing intriqued him.

Stretching his senses he began to analze their jutsu. He would not be able to copy them, but they could give him some ideas at the least.

There was the Shadow possession jutsu. That was interesting and it would be very useful for assassination due to the binding element of it. In a way they could be as deadly as Hirashin if altered enough. Again he would have to look into that. The shadow jutsu chakra was based on the victim however, he would have to fix that if he wanted to use it against a stronger opponent.

However Ino's mind transfer jutsu was truly the most interesting. To be able to send your mind into another's body, fascinating. He would have to figure something out. It would make his genjutsu rather interesting if he managed it. By sending them right into their minds he might be able to control them remotely or make them impossible to break. Or maybe use them to subdue a Tailed beast eve. In fact he had a feeling that was why the Sharingan was so dangerous when it came to Genjutsu. They most likely placed them right into the mind which would explain how they were so effective. He would have to look into that.

Then of course there was the Medical benefits of studying the Mind Techniques. Only Tsunade had managed to heal someone else's psyche, he wanted to be able to do the same. The fact that it used so little chakra was a blessing for someone like him. It would make a fun project overall.

However looking at the three fighting annoyed him as he analyzed them. Ino just tossed her soul around with her mental abilities, it left her far to venerable for this type of fight which made sense as it was not to be used like this. Then there was Choji who just attacked with little direction. He wasted far too much energy to be of any real use in a war of attrition. Then of course there was Shika. Mika wanted to laugh at the boy who now had less chakra then Mika himself did. Was he doing nothing to up his Skills?

Whatever the case maybe, it saddened Mika. He had his work cut out if he planned on surviving in such a backwards village.

**Asuma was truly awed at Mika's performance. **Not only did he not freeze, the boy was able to swiftly and effectively take down each and every bandit he faced. But what got him most was the fact that there was no wasted movements. Everything was deliberate and fluid, allowing Mika to keep up his strength and stamina. Something that could and would save the boy's life in the future.

Looking at his own team, he had to smile at them. Their teamwork was amazing even for the Ino-Shika-Cho standards. It was rather nice to watch. However there was a few things that needed to be tweaked. Such as the clear hesitance in Choji's movements, and Ino's over using her Mental abilities and of course Shika's little stamina. But other then that it was a rather good job for rookies.

Once the dust settled and the bandits were dead, Asuma leaped down to the clearing and was not at all surprised to see the pride on his genin's face turn to disgust at their actions. He was also not surprised to see Mika begin to loot the bodies for valuables.

" Huh? How did they get their hands on such a nice sword. Well he isn't using it and I need a better one" This comment from Mika made Asuma want to face palm, then chuckle. Was he so at ease with killing?

Ino was not so amused " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mika didn't even turn to her as he spoke.

" They aren't using this equiptment and I don't have a clan to pay for my stuff. So I am taking what I find. They have looted a good amount and while most is probally at their base or camp, there is still useful stuff on their bodies. This Sword for example." It was a rather nice Chokuto with a rather simple handle and no hilt guard. it was made for speed and since this one was much longer it was clearly for making cuts on the body.

" But that is so wrong" Ino was obviously getting pissed as her voice was just getting louder.

Mika however just shrugged at her screams. " I really don't care. We are Ninja, not samurai. We have no need for such platitudes such as Honor. Right and wrong matter little as long as our village is paid."

As Much as Asuma hated that thought, Mika was right. That was the point of being a Ninja afterall, his respect fro Mika grew. It was a hard concept for most kids to deal with. So in order to stop the fight he intervened.

" He's right Ino. Just leave it be." He could tell she wanted to fight back, but his look stopped that.

**Shikamaru w**as unnerved. He knew that was what Ninja did, but to see someone so at ease with death and looting scared him. It was a new sight that was made far worse by the fact that Mika was his age. Still he knew it was almost expected, no matter how troublesome it was.

* * *

**End. Sorry for it being short but I think this was a very important chapter. **

**Next time it is the start of the Chunin Exams. And we get to see how Mika played with his observations on Ino-Shika-Cho.**


	4. Progress and Start of the Chunin Exams

**Underpowered refers to Mika not having a lot of chakra and flashy jutsu that most people in the series equates to real power. He uses his mind and skills to win against his enemies. That is what make him dangerous. His ability to think as he does. **

**Oh and I believe the some mental techniques would be public as various non Yamanaka clan people use them through out the series. **

**And Mika has massively increased his Genjutsu reservoir. It is mostly stuff Kurenai taught him, but he is making his own, special genjutsu. **

**_This Chapter is Dedicated to ColdBlue who's reviews are always helpful, kind and encouraging. Thanks for your awesomeness. Keep it up my friend. _**

* * *

Mika rolled his shoulders, took a deep breath and continued to indulge in the habit that kept him whole. His crutch. Every ninja had one, it was what allowed them to deal with being a Ninja. Asuma and his father smoked, Guy had his youth, Kurenai drank at night, Kakashi had his porn and so on. For Mika it was his library.

Not just the books but the library as a whole. There was something about this place that had always calmed him as weird as it sounded. It was why he came here every day after training and spent most of his day off there. It allowed him to calm down and get a few hours of sleep when he got home. He read everything from trashy romance novels and Porn, to Ninja books and Medical scrolls. All of it helped to center him.

And right now he was reading a book on the Mind. Specifically a book Co-written Inora Yamanaka and Tsunade Senju. It was a book that was ignored by a lot of Ninja, but Mika loved it. He had no idea that Spiritual energy was one of the major reasons why healing the Psyche was so hard. Apparently you had to insert your own spiritual chakra into the mind in order to reassemble the layers of the mind. After that the mind would passively heal itself. Of course it was very risky for amateurs to even think of trying to mess with the mind at all.

Then there were other things in the books that intrigued him, ones he had never heard of to be honest. It seems that Genjutsu can be used to prevent a person from spilling secrets and resist interrogation. When he thought of it, he realized that it made sense since genjutsu used mostly spiritual chakra and that was made by the mind. He wanted to go further, and maybe control a person from a distance. It would actually prove to be very useful in a lot of things such as infiltration, captures and assassination to name a few.

Of course any and all of these required a massive level of chakra control, understanding of the mind and a very delicate hand. Otherwise you could fry your victims mind or your own if you were really unlucky. The stickler for him was that it would require a much higher chakra level then he had. But there were ways around that and he would find one.

To aid with that, the book listed a handful of scrolls donated by the Yamanaka clan, that had some public mind-based techniques within. Most were used by ANBU and were not widely known despite being public. But the Library had them. This would be the base for his mental genjutsu and healing.

Getting up he walked over to the section mentioned in the book. It took a minute but he found that scrolls. Opening them up the first Jutsu he saw the Temporary Paralysis technique, a jutsu that effected the mind by making them think that there body is being bound by metal rope. It worked by sending an impulse of mostly spiritual chakra out which messes with your victim. True users could use it by staring into someone's eyes. It was a D rank Jutsu and used very little chakra, freaking amazing. However in order for it to be useful on anyone above genin level, it required incredible control which was why it was not widely used despite its epic possiblities. Thankfully Control was Something he had in spades.

He would abuse the shit out of this technique, however it only scratched the surface of the mind. Thankfully there were other jutsu on the scrolls.

Reflective Grazing was a B rank Jutsu that was the precursor to the full blown Psycho Mind Transmission IT used to enter the mind of those they were interrogating. It allowed the user to peer at the surface thoughts of their victim as well as determine the base emotions they felt at the moment. It was actually required in order to be able to heal the mind the way Tsuande was able to as you could push your chakra into the person's mind.

There was a lot of potential here and it would help greatly with his idea of remote genjutsu and such. It would take a lot of work but he could make it work. He would have to test the jutsu on something, probally local strays in order to get familiar with the Technique. It would be hard without a human to use it on but ANBU may present possibilities later.

However there was a warning on the scroll. If your victim was skilled in the mental arts, they could tamper with what you see and even mess with your mind using your jutsu as a medium. He noted that one, it wouldn't do for that to happen to him. So he would have to master his own mind.

The last Technique included in the scroll was a supplementary technique that all ANBU were required to learn in order to help them under torture. It was possible the best ... anything Mika had ever seen. It was called Mindscape Creation. It was a technique that allowed capture ANBU to craft a mental... safe haven of sorts to dive into during torture in order to keep or even destroy information they have. It also allows them fight back against a mental technique.

How was this public? Any skilled traitor could use this to shrugged off any mental technique if they were skilled enough. It was so valuable that all jonin should learn it. Especially the clan heirs, heads, administrators and the Hokage. All of these people had a lot of information they did not want out, actually now that he thought of it that was probably why it was public. To help these kind of people to learn it but not make it so popular that a traitor could use it against the village.

He was definitely going to learn this. The benefits were far too great. He had too many secrets to keep and would only accumulate them as he aged. According to the scroll it took weeks of meditation to even enter your mind, and even longer to truly master the ability. He had faith in his own abilities, he could and would master them much sooner.

He Had about a month until the Chunin exams and wanted to at least master the Temporary Paralysis by then. It would be useful in the test. He could even try the Reflective grazing on foreign Ninja. That could be interesting and would aid greatly in his studies of the mind.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

As soon as Iruka stopped his rant on why the Rookies should not be in the chunin exams, Raido stepped forward.

" I, Raido of Team Thirteen, Herby submit My Apprentice by himself into the Chunin exams" That was not expected at all. With the expetion of Asuma, Guy, Kurenai and Hayate, all of the Chunin and Jonin in the room looked at Raido as if he was insane. Only one genin as a team, even one as skilled as Mika was rumored to be. Usually apprentices had a team, such as when Anko took the exams back before Orochimaru defected.

Hiruzen looked at Raido with a raised eyebrow. While he had more trust in Mika due to His son Asuma accepting the boy, he was still a tad wary of him.

" Are you sure he is ready for this? Taking on the chunin exams on his own would be rather difficult." Radio nodded, but it was not Raido that responded.

Instead it was a very enthusiastic Guy " Mika is a very Youthful Ninja. He has sparred with my team many times and has shown incredible power for one so young."

Kurenai spoke up next " Mika had sparred with my team on several occasions. From what I have seen, he is more the ready for these exams. It would be a waste to have him kept as a genin" Kurenai would be damned if such a powerful genjutsu user was restricted as a genin when he had more skill then most Chunin.

Asuma spoke up next " I had a C rank with Mika, and I can tell you he will dominate these exams. The kid is a genius" Hiruzne was impressed. How was it that Mika had made such an impression on so many of his Jonin. This gave him no real choice.

" Very well, Mika has permission to enter the exams on his own." Looking to Raido he gave the condition it came with " If he fails then the next tike he will have to have a team" A rather proud Raido nodded.

Hiruzen was actually okay with this. If Mika did well, he could get the kid into ANBU. And then he would have a far closer eye on the boy. He would not have another Orochimaru.

**Kakashi **was kind of surprised. Mika was not the Rookie of the Year, so for him to have made such an impression was quite interesting. He wanted to see how his own Genius faired against Raido's.

Though with the Sharingan Sasuke will probally be the victor.

If he only knew.

* * *

**Mika **was rather excited. Raido had indeed submitted him into the Chunin exams. A choice Mika really wanted but for a set of very unique reasons.

The first was the same as everyone, promotion. He did not want to stay a genin and keep that limited resource pool. Being a higher rank would give him far greater access to a variety of resources. Mainly more techniques, better equipment and better missions. Experience was very important to him.

The next was to get his name known outside the village. If he ever had to leave, he wanted other villages to higher him as a bounty hunter or something of the sort. There was a reason people like Sasori and Kakazu did so well when they left their villages. People knew of their reputations and thus they got hired easily by lesser villages that could not afford to have the harder missions or training. It was a good back up.

The last was rather simple, he wanted more challenging missions. To most people that was childish and immature, but for Mika it was not so. He knew he was skilled and wanted to see where his limits were. He did not want to save a princess or anything, but he did want something closer to his skill level. Even if it meant he was closer to death.

As He entered the Academy, Mika's head lifted a little and he shook of his thoughts. He could feel a rather poor genjutsu above him. One that even Naruto should be able to detect. If his sensei was actually doing his job which Mika seriously doubted. After all, the senseis he had met so far were not very effective. Why would someone as emotionally damaged and lazy as Kakashi actually be a good teacher. The man did spend at least a third of his waking hours at the Memorial stone after all. And Mika seriously doubted the team would use that time to train themselves. They lacked the initiative he had.

.

Just as he was about to enter the stairway that would take him to the second floor, Mika Froze in shock and a little fear. He sensed what had to be a Kage level chakra. One that was definitely a Jinchuuriki, probably from Sand as that was the only one who's age Mika did not know. From what he could tell, they were roughly his age and their own chakra was very closely tied to Shukaku. Actually too close to be healthy, the seal was probably not all that efficient. And every thing he had ever read on Shukaku flat out told him that Shukau's vessels were never very sane. They suffered horrible Insomnia and went nuts before puberty.

It Made Mika want to face-palm. How the hell did an unstable Jinchuuriki get into the exams without the village spazing? It showed a very poor amount of security. The Sensory Bubble around the village should be screaming at the casters. The boy had almost no control over his chakra which was spiking every few minutes, which sent shivers down Mika's spine. He did not want to fight this kid. Not at all. He would forfeit if he had to.

Taking a deep breath, Mika continued his way up. Casting a genjutsu on his own body to hide it, he walked right past the pitiful illusion he had sensed earlier and went straight for the test room. He waited for another team to enter, then followed behind them in order to hide himself.

He went right for a corner and started to stretch his senses out in order to get a read for everyone. It would help determine who would be the biggest threat. Not that they weren't all threats, they were ninja after all, but some were far more dangerous.

After a few minutes of measuring potential he relaxed. From what he could tell, there were only a few high powered targets. The main being the Sand Team, the one with the Jinchuuriki he had sensed eariler.

One was clearly a Wind User, what with that huge ass fan on her back. Something that made him roll his eyes. It was a very restricting thing that fan and made them rely far too much on long distance fights. Still she would be hard to get at but once you got passed the fan you could most likely beat her in close combat.

Then there was a puppet user. A real threat even with only one puppet. Poisons, traps, decent range. Puppets should never be underestimated, not if you want to live that is.

The last was obviously a Jinchuuriki. From the massive circles around his eyes, Mika knew the boy to be already at the insane stage. Looking at his face Mika knew who he was. Gaara of the Desert. He was in the Bingo book which Mika read each time it was updated. He was right to label the boy as a clear threat. If he was as dangerous as the bingo book labeled him, Mika would have little chance when fighting the kid. He just didn't have the fire power. He would avoid him at all costs.

Outside of the Sand Team, Mika found only three sets of possible threats.

The First was Kabuto and his team. Mika knew better then to believe Kabuto's lies. The boy was at as strong as Raido or even Asuma. He was not to be trusted.

Then there was the Sound Team. He had heard whispers about Sound from some Shinobi in the hospital, still he didn't know much about them. Though if they were like the other villages, their Name implied a huge part of their fighting abilities. Sound, which could be terrifyingly dangerous if used right. He would have to be careful, he could tell from here that one of the boys had surgery on his arms, and the other had a device on his hands. He needed to observe them at some point. Actually sound could be a possible avenue of power for him.

The last possible threat was a Ninja from Grass who was pretending to be female. This person's chakra scared him a lot. It was under incredible wraps so he couldn't measure it's depths, but for quality... this chakra was more potent then Gaara and Shukaku's combined. It was so dark yet strangely beautiful. Mika would avoid this person. Who ever they were, they presented a huge danger.

And he really didn't like the look they were giving him. It was like the guy wanted to eat or rape him, he wasn't sure.

**Orochimaru **was rather intrigued as he looked at Mika. Kabuto had spoken about the boy in many reports, praising the beautiful young man as a prodigy in all fields. Which made the Snake Sanin, who considered himself a collector of prodigies, rather interested. Perhaps the boy could be a future host.

When the boy turned to look at him, Orochimaru was surprised to see the boy's eyes widen for just a second. Facinating, it seemed that the boy detected his chakra which Kabuto warned he might be able to do. It was rather amazing as Subduing his chakra was something Orochimaru was extremely skilled at. For the boy to do so gave some credit to Kabuto's praises.

Oh he would have to test the boy in the Forest. He might prove to be most entertaining.

* * *

Mika wanted to Facepalm when Naruto burst into the room all full of swagger despite being not much of a threat. The boy was a true idiot if their ever was one. No subtly at all. Only his status as a Jinchuuriki allowed him to be a possible threat, that and his annoying stamina.

Then Ino and Sakura tossed themselves at Sasuke, squawking like chickens over the boy. It made him want to tear out their vocal cords, and ovaries to prevent them from spawning anymore Fangirls. How the fuck they passed was beyond him. It only justified his desire to leave the village when its uses dried up. After why would he stay where there was nothing of benefit to him?

He was annoyed when he heard Kabuto give his information to a rather scared Shikamaru. It only painted a target on his back and proved his lack of trust in Kabuto's loyalty. Though in the end he would have been a target as he was by himself. And with Kabuto it really did not shock him all that much. The boy hid way too much anyway.

* * *

" Meet me at the Forest of Death" Anko leapt outside and Mika swiftly left the room. He Knew where it was and even if he didn't , the psycho was on her way there. He could just track her very unique chakra.

The First Exam had been a Joke, he hoped the second exam to be more of a challenge. The questions were not even ninja questions, mostly just advanced math and such. Still it was easy for him, even without the obvious "hidden" orders to cheat. Which he could have done, though the test did show that he needed to work on those skills more.

Then there was Ibiki's attempt at intimidation. It had made Mika want to laugh his ass off. People were this scared of the man? Did they not know that only their Kage could ban them from taking the Chunin exams and that the exams weren't the only way you could advance? Apparently not it seemed. If they did then his threats would have never worked.

But the funniest and scariest thing for Mika was Naruto's little speech. Seriously how dumb could you be and retain as much of your functions as Naruto seemed to? It amazed Mika that Naruto could even tie his shoes. The boy seemed to believe that pure determination could get you anywhere. An idea that made little sense to Mika. Determination was great and all but if you did nothing to advance your power then it was worthless.

And that was what Naruto did, nothing at all but run his mouth. Mika could sense no real advancement in Naruto at all. At least with Lee there was actually work. The boy devoted his time into moving past his failings. He spent his time perfecting the only field he had skill in.

Naruto bragged about being Hokage but he did nothing to move toward his goal. Running his mouth was all Naruto seemed to be good at really. Actually it kind of scared him as Naruto did have a chance at being Hokage due to his heritage and the foolishness of the village leaders. If that ever happened Mika would be out of the village after committing mass murder.

Naruto would be literally the worst Kage ever. He had no darkness in him. His nobility would run the Leaf into the ground faster then you could blink. Mika did not believe in God, but still he prayed that would never happen. He just Hoped it would be enough.

* * *

About twenty Minutes later, after everyone caught up and signed the form so the other villages could not bitch and complain, Everyone lined up at the Gates. Mika had an earth scroll and thankfully was far from Gaara.  
However he saw the obvious looks from those around him. His ass was going to get chased by everyone. He was by himself after all. A perfect target to them.

This was either going to suck... or it was going to be a lot of Fun.

A Loud Whistle called to the contestants, the gates were open and everyone leapt forth. Eager to enter the Slaughter-Feast that was about to occur.

* * *

**End. **

**I hope you enjoy. Next time it is the Second Exam and the Preliminaries. **

**Read and Review. **

**Lots of Love, Mika.**


	5. Second Exam and Preliminaries Start

**The Ninja Villages I mention in this chapter are actually in the series. I would put a link up but it wont stop being weird. Look up Geography of Naruto, that will give a list of the villages. **

**Oh and just for those people wanting a Noble character, Mika is not that kind of person. In Mika's world, Mika comes first. He is not Weak willed Nut job like Sasuke and pathetic Masochistic Fangirl like Sakura or an all around tool like Naruto. All three are not what I want in any character. So if that bothers you then don't read this story. **

**Oh and I will at one point give Mika a summon and I already have an idea of what. Just incase you were wondering.**

**Also, Mika is still a master of Genjutsu, ( in the same way that Lee is technically a Taijutsu master, he is still learning but is still a master). He is always modifying them, I chose not to unveil them until this chapter.**

* * *

Mika had to stop and take a few deep breathes in order to calm himself. There was so many chakra signatures condensed in this Forest that his Sensory abilities were giving him a headache from information overload. He knew he couldn't stay long as he could feel several teams converging on his spot. Actually two were almost at him.

Leaping Forward, he corkscrewed his body and grabbed two of the kunai that had been sent him, dodging the rest. Swiftly wrapping them in some rather high powered explosive tags that he keep in his sleeves, Mika tossed them back at chakra enhanced speeds, then landed on the branch in front of him. All while sending out a chakra pulse, Thus activating the paper bombs just as they reached the stunned teams.

Several agonized and shocked screams alerted him to the fact that he at least maimed a few of them and his senses told him that he killed at least one of them. Which he did not mind at all as it eased his chances of survival.

As soon as the clouds of dust cleared he saw the results of his handy work. It was actually pretty gruesome.

The Team From Haze was not in good shape at all. The only girl on that team no longer had a left hand. Plus her left leg and chest were shredded from the shrapnel. She was also unconscious from the blast it seemed, that or the blood loss. The others on her team had gotten off rather well with only minor injuries from the shrapnel and explosion.

The other team, From Frost according to their headbands, seemed to be far worse off. What he assumed was their leader no longer had a head, or left arm for that matter. One of them had lost three of his fingers and his left eye. The last was on his back, his ribs sticking out from his chest. All of them were unconscious and would be dead in minutes, if that.

" Yoshida" The Haze Ninja screamed as they crowed their now Crippled comrade. Taking advantage of their distraction He pulled out his sword. He had to kill them if he wanted no interference for what that Fake Grass Ninja, who he could now sense watching him, decided to leap into the fight.

Summoning his chakra, Mika swiftly cast a Temporary Paralysis Jutsu on them. As soon as they became rigid, he leaped forward with intense, chakra enhanced speed. In a very fluid movement he sliced through the brainstems of the Two Male Haze Ninja's, killing them instantly. Then swiftly stabbed Yoshida through the chest, right into her heart.

After Pulling out his sword and whipping it to clear of the blood, Mika began to search their bodies for their scroll. While he did this he started casting a very subtle Mirage over his body. He had to be extremely careful. Now that it was not being bound as much, Mika could feel The Fake Grass Ninja's Chakra in it's entirety. It was Kage level in both quality and Quantity, he couldn't afford to fuck up as it could cost him his life.

" Aha, a Heaven scroll" He placed the scroll into a side pouch. Once he was finished he turned and started for the tower, keeping his senses on the Ninja.

Seconds later the Ninja started to Rocket After him with Blinding Speed, so Mika began to shift his image by millimeters with his genjutsu. When the Ninja hit, Mika swiftly replaced himself with a Log.

When he was in the clear behind a large tree, he quickly grabbed another log and began the plan he hoped would keep him alive.

* * *

**Orochimaru **was mildly impressed. The had managed to replace himself rather quickly. Though it seemed that he was hiding. Deciding to play with the boy some more, Orochimaru summoned a large snake.

" The Prey must always run from the predator." Orochimaru chanted as he had the Snake wrap itself around the tree Mika was hiding behind.

" Shit" Mika leaped away from the Snake, then drew his sword again. Orochimaru notice that there was no fear in the child's eyes. Wariness at fighting what was obviously someone stronger them him, but not an ounce of Fear.

Orochiamaru was truly impressed by this young man. " How Amusing, the prey standing up to the predator? And not an ounce of Fear either, I must say I'm impressed."

The boy merely stared at him with defiance. Something that Made Orochimaru laugh.

" Lets see how brave you really are" With that his Summon launched it self at Mika who, in a blur of speed, dodged the blow while dragging his sword Along the snakes head. Slicing through it's left eye and temple, then leaping away landing gracefully on the trunk of a Nearby tree.

The Snake reared back, writhing in agony as it's eye bled. After a moment the Snake fell and it's corpse poofed away back to the summon world.

" You Must be very skilled to kill my Snake. I must say I'm impressed, but I think our little encounter is over." Orochimaru blurred behind Mika and sank his fangs into the child's throat, ready to Mark this boy as a future body as he was thoroughly impressed with this child and his potential.

His fang pierced the boy's throat and he injected the enzymes, creating the Curse Mark. He Released and Leapt back to watch how Mika reacted to the Mark.

He was rather disappointed when the boy screamed, then collapsed. He wasn't breathing, it seems that his body rejected the seal. Oh well, he hoped Kabuto wasn't to upset.

Not at all satisfied, Orochimaru sighed and went to leave when he noticed the Body was shimmered and changed. Revealing the corpse of a battered, and now dead, Frost Ninja with three missing fingers and no left eye.

Turning his head he looked over to where the corpse had once laid and in it's place was a log. Orochimaru's laughter filled his part of the forest as he realized he had been duped by a rookie genin.

"That Boy has Peaked My interest"

He would have to watch this kid, He was far too entertaining to ignore.

* * *

Mika launched himself toward the tower at chakra enhanced speeds that would match any jonin's. Which was thanks to the harsh conditioning Guy had recommended he take as well as all the many pain filled spar's with Lee. They had taught him the true meaning of Speed and agility. Two traits that had just saved his ass.

As did his genjutsu training seeing as it helped him to fool the Sanin. And he did know it was a Sanin as he was the only other Snake Summoner outside of Anko. He was proud of the fact that he escaped a Sanin using a rather devious plan.

Using a smaller version of the False Surrounding's jutsu on the Log to make it look like the Injured but still living Frost Ninja, Mika had then swapped the real body and the log so when he was about to receive the bite, he put the Frost Ninja in his place. That was what allowed him to move his ass away.

By the time Orochimaru realized what had happened, Mika was already on his way to the Tower.

He knew it would never work a second time on the Sanin, but it allowed him to keep his life and that was good enough for him. He just hoped the if he fought the Sanin again, he would be better prepared or more skilled. That was a very close call and more then something to feel a little pride over.

A smile came to Mika's face as the Tower came into view. From what he could sense, He was the first one. Though the Team from Sand was very close, as was Team 8.

As soon as he got to the entrance, Mika shot into the Tower and swiftly opened his scrolls. And from those scrolls, Raido appeared.

" I should have guessed you'd be first Mika. Raido spoke with great pride. " And with no real injuries either" Raido looked up and down at Mika's for with a deeply impressed look. " How many teams did you fight?"

While in the woods Mika had debated whether or not to Reveal his fight with the Sanin. He knew it would make the Old Fool upset and suspicious the he survived, relatively unscathed after a match against his traitorous favorite student. But it would also increase his chances of getting into ANBU as it would show his skills which Mika saw as way more important so he decided to Make it seem as if he was a good, loyal Leaf Ninja.

After all Meeting the Sanin explained a great deal of oddities to Mika. Stuff he would reveal to make himself look good.

Looking up at his sensei with a very serious stare, Mika began to move his piece into play " We need to speak to the Hokage. Something happened that is a threat to the village security"

Immediately Raido straightened up and nodded, knowing Mika was not one to lie about such things. " Lets go"

Raido grabbed Mika's offered arm and Shushined him to the Hokage.

* * *

**Hiruzen** was worried, no he was terrified for his people. His old Student had infiltrated the Chunin exams according to the ANBU Anko sent to him. Killing and wearing a child's face. How low could his brilliant student fall?

He didn't get to think for long as He began to feel someone about to Shushin into his office. In a whirl of Leaves, Raido appeared with Mika. From the looks of their face he was not going to be happy by the end of it.

So, I take it you know about your Old student breaking into the chunin exams"

**Mika** watched as Hiruzen's head whipped to him in shock. Then a very hard look came across the Old man's face.

" Explain" Mika wanted to roll his eyes at the man's attempt at being intimidating. No chakra spike or killer intent? How sad

" When I entered the first exam while checking out the possible threats of everyone there with my sensory abilities, I noticed a strange chakra. It was being controlled so well that I had some trouble reading it's depths and potency. Still it was amazingly strong and dark. I knew this person to be a threat to me so I memorized the chakra. Which wasn't that difficult seeing as it was the most memorable chakra I've felt since I met Naruto." He got a smile from Hiruzen at that statement.

" Anyway, Later in the Forest I... Actually can I just show you? I had heard a rumor that, if used in tangent with a Yamanaka, your Orb can show memories." Actually he heard a really drunk jonin talk about it while Mika was leaving the hospital. It had surprised the man so much that the Hokage was able to view the long mission with his Orb.

Hiruzen nodded " It puts a strain on your mind which is why we rarely use this technique. It can do damage if you are not able to deal with it. Are you willing to allow this? " Mika nodded.

" I found the Mindscape technique in the library and have been practicing it. I should be able to handle it." Mika could feel the impressed looks from everyone around him. Even the Hokage looked thoroughly impressed.

" How far along are you and when did you find it?"

" Three weeks ago and I am not a master, but I can detect subtle mental intrusions and resist them. I cant delete my own memories just yet but I am not far off" The impressed looks increased greatly.

Hiruzen looked hesitant but conceded and told and ANBU to go get Inoichi " Very well, if you think you can handle the technique. I have to ask however, did you complete the second exam? "

It was a very proud and smug Raido that responded to that question " Yes he did. The first in the Tower actually and in record time. Forty-Seven minutes and Thirty-Seven Seconds, the shortest time we have ever seen, and by a large margin at that."

Hiruzen gave a rather proud look at Mika. " That is very impressive Mika. It seems that going into ANBU is very possible if you keep this level of performance up."

Mika responded with a nod.

Minutes later, Inoichi entered the room with a look of joy in his eyes. Most likely at the prospect of working with Mika again.

" Ah Inoichi, I need your help with showing Mika's memories."

Inoichi's eyebrow raised " Are you sure you want to use that technique on a genin, no matter how skilled?"

It was Mika who responded " It is alright Inoichi. I am skilled enough in the Mindscape technique to handle this. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise" The Yamanaka clan head nodded in acceptance, not surprised at all. Most likely from the Mental exams he gave Mika earlier.

Placing on a hand on Mika's head and another on the orb, Inoichi asked " Concentrate on the memories you wish for us to see" As he channeled his chakra into Mika, who began to analyze the flow of the chakra. It was actually just an advanced version of the Reflective Grazing technique so it shouldn't be hard to master.

Mika closed his eyes and allowed the memories to flow right into the presence he felt at the surface of his mind.

All of the people in the room watched as Mika entered the Forest, Fought and slayed the two teams, used his skills in replacement an genjutsu to fool a sanin and make it to the tower in record time.

**Yugao, **who was aiding the Hokage's Guard for the Chunin Exams, was extremely impressed. This child was amazing and definitely ANBU Material.

First there was his Sensory abilities and how he reacted to them. Knowing where an attack was coming from was worthless if you couldn't react in time, and his reaction was amazing. Something that some from jonin would have a very hard time protecting themselves from.

Then there was his accuracy and grace with the sword. It was beautiful to Yugao, the way he swiftly beheaded the two genin and slayed the Summons like that. There was no wasted movements, no swagger, just swift killing and sword play. She would have to spar with the kid during the month in between the stages.

Then there was his resourcefulness. Most Genin she knew of would have fought just to survive and kill the Sanin, despite having less then no chance, or would have frozen in terror. But Mika didn't do that, he calmly used his little bout in order to escape. The use of his fallen enemy's body was brilliant, especially as he screamed which made it seem like the Mark had been placed. That was what allowed him to escape.

The level of Genjutsu that would take was definitely Jonin level. This all made her really want to be assigned with the boy and train with him during the break.

**Hiruzen **was also highly impressed. It seemed that this child was definitely the prodigy he was being proclaimed as. And the boy's goal of being in ANBU was definitely going to be a reality. As it was the boy fought like a Special jonin, what with his skills in genjutsu nearing Kurenai's and his other skills surpassing the average chunin. In fact he gave the boy a mere three months until he reached Kurenai's level and maybe Six Months until he surpassed her. By the time he was Sixteen, Mika may even surpass Itachi and Shushi at the rate he was growing.

As soon as the boy Left, Hiruzen was going to start the boy's papers to go Straight into ANBU no matter his promotion. It seemed like the perfect place to send him.

And in the end it was best to cater to this child's wants a little. With skills like these and his future potential, Mika could be an Orochimaru level threat or a Minato level addition. In the end it was up to him to see this child become the next Minato or Itachi.

So a little ass kissing had to happen.

**Mika **felt just the tinniest bit smug. Watching awe and shock cover everyone's faces at his skills was a bit of an ego boost. Still he held back the ego trip, it would not due to get cocky and overconfident. That was what killed most Ninja in the field. He was far too intelligent to allow that to happen to himself. There was always someone better, someone who could kill him.

Though he did have one, kind of childish thought " I am so getting into ANBU now"

Once what they saw started to sink in, Hiruzen turned to Mika with a look of intense pride. Here came the ass kissing. " I am extremely proud of you Mika. To be able to evade my student in such a manner shows incredible skills. Your future seems to be very bright"

Mika wanted to roll his eyes at the Grandfatherly look in the old man's eyes.

" If that is all I am needed for, may I return to the tower?" Hiruzen nodded at him and with that Raido grabbed Mika's arm and the both of them Shushined away.

As soon as Mika left, Hiruzen himself got ready to leave for the tower as well. He expected Anko to be their soon to report.

* * *

**Sasuke **was silently shaking with rage. The reason for his rage, Mika. During his fight against Orochimaru, the man laughed at him.

Saying "_ You are skilled, but you are no Itachi... or Mika to be honest. Now Mika is a true prodigy, he killed my Summons with ease and never froze up. He has a much greater chance at killing Itachi then you."_

To be so blatantly dismissed like that caused him to burn with hatred. How could a nobody, a clanless orphan be better then him, A FREAKING UCHIHA.

He turned his head and glared at the boy with absolute loathing while the Old Kage was blabbering on about the "True Nature of the Chunin Exams". Apparently Mika felt this as he tipped his head back slightly and looked at him with those eyes!

"Eyes that look so much like Itachi's. Looking down on me, Judging me. I hate those eyes, I hate them. I Hate Itachi, I hate Mika. I will use Mika as a stepping stone in order to defeat Itachi. Proving I am the superior Ninja like the Uchiha is the superior clan."

At that thought, Sasuke's Curse Mark pulsed. Feeding off of his hatred, driving him further into madness.

**Mika **felt the stare of someone being directed at his back. He turned his head to look and was unsurprised to see Sasuke's smoldering glare. Not all that surprised as Sasuke was a very jealous person, that much had been clear since the academy. Sasuke used to look at him like that whenever Mika broke out of a genjutsu first, got the transformation first and was able to stick multiple leaves on his body. All way before Sasuke which seemed to burn the idiot.

And apparently, Orochimaru mentioned Mika when he attacked the boy. Which would explain his pathetic attitude.

Mika's gaze shifted to the Curse Mark. It was amazing to feel. It contained so much power... and a very dark feel to it. In fact it possessed a signature that was almost identical to Orochimaru's. The only difference was the sick feeling to it. It reminded Mika of a Dog with Rabies.

Whatever that seal did, and Mika was not aware what that was seeing as Anko's was sealed off, he knew it was horrible for the body. Already he could feel the subtle damage it was inflicting on Sasuke's body.

From the little he could examine, the seal was actively absorbing the chakra within Sasuke's body in such a way that it kind of reminded Mika of how Naruto's Seal. Constantly drawing on Sasuke's body like a parasite. However, the amount of chakra in the seal and the chakra it was taking was not equal. In fact it was far greater, at least five times. And that much more Potent as well.

Mika would have to look into this. It gave him so many ideas, to have a secondary source of chakra would be great for someone like Mika in extended fights.

Mika's attention was drawn back By Kabuto's name being called. Hearing the excuse Kabuto gave Naruto made Mika want to snort rather loudly.

A single glance at Kabuto's chakra levels showed them to be at full. And Mika knew he could heal something as simple as a damaged Eardrum, Hell Mika had sensed the man heal it during the first exam. This only served to enforce to Mika that Kabuto was a Traitor.

He was suspicious when the first met but after the First exam, where Kabuto openly gave away the information on Leaf Ninja, Mika knew him to be a traitor. How no one else noticed this was far beyond Mika. It just seemed to prove how lax the village had become.

Looking back at the Hokage Mika raised his hand when he heard this question asked " Is there anyone that is willing to fight against two others?"

Hayate looked at him " Are you sure?" After Mika's nod he had Ibiki add that into the board's calculations which ,after it was activated, selected Sasuke and Yoroi for the first Fight.

Everyone else went up to the board, readying them selves for the fights to come.

* * *

**Chapter Over!**

**I hope you enjoy it seeing as I loved this chapter. I am very proud of this story and want to see what you feel so Review. **

**Also I would like it if someone could make a bio of Mika similar to the ones On Narutopedia. I will place the ones I like on my Profile and give you credit.**

**P.S I would update the bio as the story goes on. **

**Lots of Love to My loyal Minions/Readers**

**Mika**


	6. Preliminaries

Mika was quite pleased with the opportunity he was being presented. He got a wonderful chance to not only scope out his competition further, but also to try and dissect the Sound Ninja's abilities. Sound had a huge array of possibilities, so it would be fun to use. Especially if he could find a way to make quiet sound Genjutsu. All of the one's he has heard of made it very easy to find the caster, he wanted to get rid of that weakness.

However right now he was about to watch the Uchiha fight, something he wanted to watch. Mostly so he can prepare himself for when Sasuke attacked him in jealousy or when he defected. Whichever came first.

**Sasuke Vs Yoroi **

The entire fight was actually pretty sad. Once Sasuke was no longer permitted to use jutsu **and **was clearly at a disadvantage in taijutsu he should of fought with Weaponry or hit and run Taijutsu. Instead of thinking ahead the Uchiha folded and just assaulted Yoroi upright. He just attacked, assuming he had the advantage. A very Rookie mistake made worse by Sasuke's arrogance and pride. Only Naruto's comments allowed Sasuke to do anything, in fact it showed that Sasuke was far too weak and emotional to become a chunin.

Then there was Yoroi who made Mika want to stick his sword into something, preferably Yoroi. Seriously what was with the whole " I am going to tell you how my jutsu works" speech? Why give away such a clear advantage. Even his taijutsu was only so-so.

However, Mika was interested with his ability to absorb chakra. It would be very useful, but not as a crutch like Yoroi used it And thanks to his sensory abilities. Mila was able to feel the exact motion of the chakra flow, It was actually rather simple. He could replicate it and maybe even improve and expand upon it use. He already had a few ideas in order to improve it. One in particular that would make him able to combat heavy Ninjutsu users much easier.

**Zaku vs Shino**

This fight also annoyed Mika. How the hell did none of the other genin notice the huge swarm of Insects that had to not only exit Shino at some point, but make their way behind Zaku? It was very sad he had to say.

Shino's plan however was both simple and brilliant. Plugging up the idiots wind holes, when that was clearly his only skill, was very smart. Most ninja would never think of doing something like that.

That ability to plan ahead like that was why Mika actually respected Shino a little. He seemed to be the only one in his class that took his job as a Ninja seriously.

* * *

Mika looked to the Board to see who was next, and was rather pleased when he saw.

**Misumi Vs Kankuro Vs Mika **

Mika leapted down, right in between the other two. He Took out his blade and waited. He already knew this fight wouldn't last very long, but he needed to eliminate the only real threat. However, he still had to restrict what he showed. He could feel Orochimaru up in the stands so it would be best to limit his abilities which shouldn't be much of a problem.

" Start." With that, Mika blurred away, Appearing right behind Kankuro, his blade piercing the Bundle on Kankuro's back. Getting rid of the immediate threat.

Seeing the blood coming from the bundle, Mika had to admit that it was a good idea. Hiding in the Bundle, when most would assume it was a his puppet or a weapon. This getting rid of the inherent weakness of most puppet users. Still, against a sensor like him there was no safety in it.

Sensing Kankuro passing out from the poison on his blade, Mika turned to Misumi. Knowing he would not need his sword, Mika placed it back.

Before any one below Jonin level realized it, Mika had his hand on Misumi's face. Slamming the boy's head against the wall, knocking the boy out.

Sensing that both boy's were unconscious, Mika let the boy go and walked up to the stands as Hayate said " The Winner of this Match: Mika"

Mika was satisfied with this match. He was Quick, smart and effective, never revealing the majority of his skills, yet still defeating both targets.

As he got up to the Stands, Mika got a loud set of exclamations from Guy and Lee, a nod from Raido, smiles from Ten-ten and Asuma, and a cringe from the genin of Team 10. The last reaction made him want to roll his eyes, seriously did violence still bother them that much? The village had a bleak future if this was the grade of Shinobi that made up this generation.

Mika turned back to the stage, watching the Medics carry Kankuro and Misumi on stretchers to be healed. Taking a closer look at Kankuro, Mika smiled. His blade had his the boy in between his ribs. It wouldn't kill him, but it would sting and keep the boy in the hospital for a Few weeks without any long term damage. Just what Mika wanted.

Mika knew that if he did any real damaged to Kankuro, despite the Wavier they all signed prior to the Second Exam, there would be grave consequence what with Kankuro being the son of the Kage of an allied Nation. Doing any real damage could have enough political backlash to ban Mika from ANBU or even call for an execution. So this was the best possible outcome.

And a source of personal pride as he based his strike zone from the density of chakra on the kid's body. It was a talent he hoped to perfect so he could killing in the dark more efficiently and even use the Silent Killing to greater effect. After all, there were far more people skilled in hiding their scents then their the chakra. He would still learn how to kill using his hearing alone as it was so useful, especially if he wanted to be an assassin.

* * *

Within minutes the stage was cleared, and the board started to choose the next fight. And when it Landed, Mika couldn't hold in his groan. This was going to take a while, and would embarrass every serious kunoichi ever.

**Ino vs Sakura.**

Mika's guess had been right, it was an embarrassment. However there was one thing, one thing about the match that caused him to nearly lose control of his killing intent. In fact, even with his immense control it subtely leaked out. This caused All the jonin to get on edge, Akamaru to start whimpering in terror and Shino's bugs to start freaking out inside him.

He had to place his hand on the railing in order to regain control. Unfortunately he completely crushed that part of the railing, reducing it to a crumpled mess.

What got him so angry... Ino Yamanaka.

The girl had always showed incredible promise, but threw it all away for _Sasuke _of all people. It was disgusting in ways he couldn't comprehend. That little rope trap of her was incredible, something that required incredible chakra control, especially when she used both that technique _AND _Her Mind Transfer Jutsu. That by itself was extremely difficult, and he even memorized the feel of both as they were so useful. However it still made him want to kill something as it brought up one infuriating question.

WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE WASTE SUCH POTENTIAL? It pissed him off so much, however he knew she was a lost cause. What with her creepy obsession with Sasuke. That would keep her from ever achieving her true potential.

The Board choosing the next set alerted him to look up. He groaned once again, this time as it was far too perfect of a match. One that could end only one way.

**Ten-Ten VS Temari**

Like he knew it would, The match ended in it's only possible way. Ten-ten got the shit kicked out of her. It was truly the perfect opponent for her, hopefully he would use it to show her that she shouldn't rely on only one skill. Ten-ten was actually more skilled then some ANBU with a sword, a skill he hoped she would cultivate. Along side her surprising skills in Sealing.

The sight of the next match up made Mika want to sigh. He knew how it would end once again. It was really sad how predictable the personalities of his class mates were. In this case it was laziness and brutal intellect.

**Shikamaru vs Kin**

Once again, Mika's prediction came true. Shikamaru knocked the girl out without having to do all that much. It annoyed Mika that Shikamaru still thought that his Laziness was acceptable in the shinobi profession. It would cause Missions to fail and comrades to die. If the boy didn't get a reality check soon, Mika would have to be that for him.

However, their was a rather interesting part of the match. While she had no real skills, Kin used a rather interesting piece of genjutsu. A sound based one that hid in plain sight. Mika memorized the chakra flow to see if he could mess with it.

He had done the same to Shikamaru's Shadow Possession jutsu as well but it was just a confirmation of what he already knew of the jutsu.

Looking up at the board, Mika just shook his head. This would be an annoying fight, however there was something he wanted to analyze during the match. He wouldn't be able to use it yet, but it would serve him greatly in the future.

**Naruto vs Kiba.**

Mika had acquired the feeling of the Jutsu he would one day use, Shadow clone Jutsu. He couldn't use it now, seeing as it would literally take all of the chakra in his body all at once. But in the future he could use it to master Sealing. Especially if he ever wanted to get the Branch Hyuuga's as his allies in the future, especially Neji. It would be of huge use in the future if he accomplished it. But for the moment it was a plan in the making.

The Jutsu was still amazing regardless so he was glad to learn it. The rest of the match was pathetic, but he expected nothing less to be honest. It did make his respect in Kakashi take a huge drop as two of his students seemed to not really have any actual progress. Mika understood they were hard to be around and all, but the man had a duty as their teachers and he had majorly dropped the ball on them.

And as for Kiba, Mika had to admit that the Four Legs Jutsu was truly a wonder. Mika realized that it was slightly similar to The Lightning Cloak of the Raikage. In both cases the user gains drastically increased speed, strength and reflexes. Mika wondered what he could do to it in order to make it more usable to him. With the poisons Mika used, the weakness of the Drastically increased sense of smell would be fatal. He would have to fix that.

Also using a Chakra pill would give enough chakra to make a clone. He would still be exhausted, but Mika could work that on Sundays and have the clone start to work on Sealing. It was far too useful not to master. But he would have to restrict it to only his Sundays as taking those pills too often would have a variety of unpleasant side effects.

The next fight on the board made him moan rather loudly, this was going to be both extremely benifical to him, but it would be nothing more then a petty family feud. One that was a huge reason why Mika had little love for the village that fostered him.

**Hinata vs Neji**

The fight was just an extremely one sided bitch-fest. One that Made Mika lose all of the respect he had for Neji ... and Kurenai to be honest. It showed that Neji held way to strong a grudge on Hinata for something far beyond her control and had absolutely no self control, as well show how inept Kurenai was as a teacher. Hinata was skilled, that was true. However she was definitely not a front line fighter, she lacked the darkness for it.

Actually he knew she couldn't be a medic either as she wouldn't be able to handle her patients dying. However their was a great deal of potential there, however as she was it would never get out. She was far too gone for him to help.

Still, Mika leaped down to the stage and began healing Hinata. He was surprised at how much damage had been done to her heart, still he continued to heal her. He knew he couldn't completely fix her, however he was able to patch her up well enough. He knew that with the right care she would be up and able to train in a few weeks of solid rest.

" I don't see why someone as skilled as you would waste your effort on a failure like her." Mika wanted to roll his eyes at Neji's comment.

" And I don't understand how a genius like you cant understand how the Main branch will react when they learn of this match. If anything it will allow them to feel even more justified in their usage of the Curse seal." Neji flinched at Mika's words, knowing Mika's words to be right.

Unfortunately, that thought was wiped out by Naruto's stupid little declaration about Swearing on Hinata's blood to defeat Neji. Mika wanted to stab the boy right through his left eye. He believed that would be enough to kill the little tool. Though with Naruto's strange reality defying luck, he would survive. How sad for the rest of the world that the universe wanted to keep this boy alive.

The only good that seemed to come from this match was the extremely detailed understanding of the Gentle fist Mika obtained. He would modify his own taijutsu in order to gain some amazing elements. Especially those chakra strikes, Mika was sure Tsunade had been inspired by them when crafting her Monster strength. He too was inspired by watching them and couldn't wait to start altering what he saw in order to increase his own power. Already hundreds of possibilities crossed his mind.

* * *

Once the medic's took Hinata, Mika shot back to the Stands. He knew who was in the last match, and to be honest he pitied Lee. To have to fight against Gaara... that would not be pleasant.

**Lee vs Gaara**

Mika was right, the match was not pleasant for Lee. What with Gaara's blood lust and ability to remotely control the sand. It was amazing that Lee even so much as survived that fight. It only served to prove to Mika that Sand was up to something. Sending such a clearly unstable Jinchuuriki like they did.

Mika had to say he was more then impressed with Lee's skills. The gates were extremely hard to master, and for Lee being only Thirteen and able to open 5 with such ease was unfathomable. Lee was going places, that was for sure. He was going to be one hell of a front line fighter in the Future.

However with the level of damage on Lee's body, that future might not exist. So once again, Mika jumped down to the stage and began to heal Lee's body.

The level of damage was immense. A shattered arm and Leg, hundreds of torn muscles, pieces of bone in his spinal cord, damage to his heart and Brain from lack of oxygen. No mattered who healed this boy, he had lost at least ten years of his life. Minimum.

Mika was stunned when Still rose to fight. Now this was dedication. The boy had worked so hard at Taijutsu, that it was ingrained into his muscle memory. This was Mika had a great deal of respect for Lee. He was the only person aside from Mika who was willing to not only accept his weaknesses, but train to move pass them and make a strength out of it. Mika hoped that Lee still had a future of a ninja, he wanted to see just how far Lee would go.

Looking up, Mika could see Guy watching him.

After Mika had stabilized Lee, The Medics took the boy away. Mika knew the diagnosis was Grim, but he hoped Lee recovered. He was far too entertaining to be aloud to die just yet.

The last match was pathetic. It was

**Choji vs Dosu **

And ended in one swipe from Dosu's melody arm. It was pathetic, absolutely pathetic. While Mika was interested at Dosu's weapon. It had a lot of potential for immense of power. Sound waves could be just as dangerous as Oonki's Dust style if one could control the sound waves well enough.

Mika would have to look into that.

* * *

Once everyone calmed down, the winners were called to the front. There was a box filled with a bunch of papers with Numbers on them in order to assign with them battles to start with.

Naruto and Neji

Sasuke and Gaara

Temari and Shikamru

Mika and Shino with Dosu fighting the winner of that match.

In all Mika was pleased with the set ups. He could only hope that Gaara killed Sasuke during his match. As for Mika's own match, he knew he could very easiliy beat both Dosu and Shino. He also knew that he could beat all of the others if they won their matches, aside from Gaara that is. Mika simply lacked the fire power in order to pierce the boy's defenses.

He could survive the fight and hold his own, seeing as his speed was rather high. About Lee's speed with his weights, give or take a little, so he could survive the fight if h had to. Especially with his ability to plan ahead. Still, he would rather not go against the insane Jinchuuriki.

And now that he had a month to train, Mika had a few ideas of who to work with. He knew that Raido would be rather busy guarding the Hokage due to the fact that so many people were coming in from different countries. So he would have to work with several others over the month.

Guy for one. The conditioning he would receive and Taijutsu training would be of huge aid to Mika. He would also need to have Kenjutsu spars with someone else, maybe an ANBU. However he still needed a good Six hours to himself every other day to work on a few projects. He hoped to finish one in particular by the months end. If he did, it would allow him to fight on par with an average jonin for a few minutes.

Decisions made, Mika hurried to the Hospital to explain that he would be training for the chunin exams and to see Guy. He hoped Guy would train with him, it would serve him immensely. Then he would have to ask Raido about a Kenjutsu sparring partner. He had to up his skills in that field.

He was in for a very busy month.

* * *

**Chapter end. **


	7. Third Exam

Mika clenched his fists at the Hundreds of chakra's his senses were picking up. It was putting him on edge and he didn't like it. He just wanted the matches to start already.

He was more then prepared for the exams and was ready to fight. Spending a month Sparring with Guy and, surprisingly, an ANBU Named Yugao had massively increased his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu skills. He was far faster and stronger then he had been before and had incorporated the Gentle Fist Movements into his Taijutsu which made it far more dangerous offensively. Guy had also thrown in how to combat a Sharingan, something Mika found extremely useful.

As for his Kenjutsu skills, sparring with Yugao had allowed him to pick up Her aspects of her style and incorporate them into his style. He had even begun to make his own versions of the various Techniques she used with Shadow clones. Since he lacked that kind of charka, he was making them work with Genjutsu. The results were quite promising so far.

Then there was his projects, and those were all going wonderfully. He hoped he got to use one in particular, it wasn't finished yet but what it could do was pretty awesome.

Of course all of this had a huge effect on his chakra levels, increasing them by about fifty percent. They still weren't huge by any means, but it was extremely beneficial to him. This boosted his stamina and would allow him to battle his various opponents without having to forfeit from lack of chakra. He would need it if he was to face Gaara.

He hoped that he didn't have to fight Gaara, but he knew he could survive against the boy, but it would be an extremely difficult fight and if he wanted any chance of winning he would have to use the afore mentioned projects. He just hoped it would be enough.

Sensing Naruto approaching, Mika turned to measure the boy's growth... and found almost nothing. Seriously the idiot trained with Jiraiya for a month and only learned Summons? Mika saw the Toad when Naruto summoned him, the entire village did. Which, while that was great, would not serve him that often. Naruto had no where near the control needed to summon various Toads. That massively limited the boy. What was Jiraiya thinking?

Speaking of Lack of thought, Mika realized that he couldn't sense Kakashi. Mika had hoped that the idiot would at least have the decency to be on time to his Genin's Chunin Exam. It really Made Mika wonder why Kakashi was even a teacher if he couldn't even be on time for his students. Another strike to the little respect Mika had for the Village.

He also Knew that Dosu was Dead so that would slightly change the match ups. That actually made him rather relieved, it meant that if he was to fight Gaara he would have preserved a bit more energy.

A quick word from Hayate sent Mika and the others up to the stands, leaving Naruto and Neji on the stage. Mika knew that Somehow, Naruto was going to win this fight, despite his massive lack of skills. His regenerative abilities and Jinchuuriki gifts would make him almost immune to the worse effects of the Gentle Fist. Of course you had to add in Naruto's reality defying abilities, that would also play a large part in this fight. They always did.

**Naruto Vs Neji**

Of course Mika was right. Though one thing did change. He wanted to stick an explosive tag up Jiraiya's ass for not teaching Naruto anything. Seriously, why would anyone allow Naruto to keep his Kamikaze fighting style. Well, style was to intelligent a word to describe how Naruto fought. Basically he allowed his Opponent to kick the shit out of him, then uses his stamina to get a final blow once they exhausted themselves. It would never work if he fought against someone actually willing to kill him and wouldn't brag. If he fought someone like that, he would never win. He simply lacked the skills to do so.

As for Neji, Mika was actually very impressed. The boy had reversed engineered the Main family techniques from observation alone. It was truly a sign of his skills. Mika decided to copy them down himself and break them down as a personal challenge. Later of course, he had other thing to work on. But it would give him something to work on if he ever gained free time.

There was one thing that bothered him however. The fact that Naruto was able to use Kyuubi's chakra. That was going to call attention to the idiot and he lacked the skills to defend himself if he is attacked. Mika really wanted to throat Punch who ever thought that was a smart idea. Mika had his money on Hiruzen or Jiraiya. Oh the evil thoughts that started to cross his mind.

* * *

The Next fight was supposed to be Sasuke vs Gaara, however the idiot got a reprieve despite being late so they moved on to

**Shikamaru Vs Temari.**

The whole fight was a battle of wits, and Temari lost. Barely but she lost. Mika was actually rather amused to note that Shikamaru was indeed low on chakra. It seemed the boy's laziness had actually lowered his chakra levels. Mika had almost twice as much chakra as the tool.

But what really got him was Shikamaru's quiting like that. It clearly showed that despite Shikamaru's Chunin level skill and massive intellect, Shikamaru lacked the mind set to fully function as a Chunin. However Mika knew that the idiot would get promoted regardless if the looks on the judges faces said anything. Idiots.

Sighing at the Stupidity of the village and it's inhabitats, Mika leaped down to the field, Ready for His and Shino's match.

* * *

**Mika Vs Shino **

The two were across from each other, Mika stretching his senses in order to follow Shino's bugs. It would really suck if those fuckers latched onto him.

" I forfeit" Mika wanted to sigh when those words left Shino's lips. He should have expected this, the boy was far too logical. He would have been aware of the fact that Mika could effortlessly defeat him. He had done it often enough during their spars.

Shino continued, proving his intellect " Mika is far too fast and skilled for me to defeat. If I even tried, it would result in the loss of either large amounts of my Insects or hospitalization. Forfeiting is the smartest option for me" To Mika, that was deserving of a Promotion. Unlike what Shikamaru did, Shino's intentions were out of logic, not laziness.

" Winner by Forfiet, Mika. And since Sasuke is not here, the next fight is Mika VS Temari" Mika shrugged, at least he didn't have to move."

Said Girl Leaped down on her fan, glaring at Mika. Ready to fight.

**Temari vs Mika**

Taking out his Sword, Mika waited. This fight was going to be all about who was a quicker draw, which his Training with Guy ensured would be him.

The second she raised her fan, Mika was in her face. A cut to her wrist got rid of her weapon which he kicked away. Then with a strong strike to the gut, the girl doubled over his fist. From there he chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out.

All of this took under five seconds, and caused the Civilians and Genin to blink as they saw nothing. The Jonin on the other hand saw what happened and started clapping, truly impressed at his speed and efficiency.

" Winner by Knockout, Mika" Medic's hurried out and grabbed an unconscious Temari.

Mika was proud of himself, all that work on anatomy and sparring with Guy really showed themselves here. It wasn't easy being as accurate as he had been while going as fast as he had been.

Sensing Sasuke and Kakashi about to shushin onto the stage, Mika sighed then started for the Stands as the idiots appeared. He Hoped Sasuke got maimed, preferable around his face. It would be extremely satisfying to witness the idiot lose his precious sharingan.

**Up in the Kage Stand, Hiruzen **looked down at Mika filled with pride. Mika was truly a prodigy to be able to effortlessly defeat such a skilled kunoichi like that. And for him to not only out speed her Fan attack, but then swiftly disarm and knock her out with such speed spoke of massive skill. Hiruzen doubted most of his Chunin had the level of speed and skill to perform that. Hell, even some Jonin didn't. It reinforced his decision to induct the boy into ANBU.

**Orochimaru** was positively ecstatic from the result of the match. Mika was truly a little prodigy and would make a wonderful body in the future. However he was not blinded to the possible threat the boy presented. Especially with the incredible growth already visible from just that very short match. He had to ascertain where the boy's loyalties were if he was to find away to gain the boy's loyalty.

Or remove him if he is indeed a threat.

* * *

**Mika **was not pleased with Kakashi as he saw Sasuke charge down the wall With his Chidori flaring, no he was not pleased at all.

Why the fuck would you teach someone as volatile as Sasuke something as powerful as the Chidori? Was Kakashi trying to facilitate the Traitor? Did he not see the obvious defection to Orochimaru that was going to occur, especially when the jealous fool realized that Naruto won his fight?

It was another strike to Mika's already shaky respect for the village.

Within seconds of Sasuke Piercing Gaara's defenses, Mika heard a loud-

BOOM!

Mika swiftly turned after hearing the explosion that came from the Kage's booth, flaring his chakra to dispel the genjutsu that fell almost immediately afterwards. He could sense and feel Hundreds of People coming to the village, and within it. All of which had been hidden by the Massive amounts of condensed Chakra.

Taking Out his Sword, Mika turned and leapt into the stands.

It was time for War.

* * *

**Chapter End. **

**Sorry but for the Invasion I have planned, it is best for them to be separate. I hope you enjoy. **


	8. Invasion

" AHHH-" The Sound Ninja screamed as Mika sword removed the man's arm. The scream quickly stopped as Mika's sword cut across his throat.

Mika ducked under a kick, retaliating with one of his own to the attacker's face. A loud snapping told him the man was dead. That was the tenth person he had killed in the last minute or so.

Looking up, Mika noticed that Kakashi and Guy had this area covered, so he turned his senses past the stadium. He could sense attackers outside of it, they were heading toward the hospital. Well, he know had a job.

In a blur of motion, Mika hurried to and over the wall all while cloaking his body in a genjutsu. He had to deal with a few fools it seemed.

Every time he saw a Sand or Sound Ninja, he would launch a few poisoned senbon. By the time he got to the hospital, he had already taken out thirteen on his own.

Seeing a small group of Ninja, mostly Sound, just in front of it. They were taking out what looked to be a series of paper tags. It seemed these idiots were going to blow up the hospital, though they weren't going about it the right way.

Mika sighed, and decided to just kill these idiots now. Grabbing a handful of senbon, Mika tossed them at the Ninjas. Within seconds, 6 of them fell, coughing as their throats closed. The ones remaining, ten he counted, looked for the attacker.

**The Leader **turned around, looking for his men's killer. Who ever the fucker was, He was going to kill him!

However, as they all began to look for the killer something strange began to happen. Birds, hundreds of them, filled their visions. Screaming, squawking and making it impossible to see or hear anything.

" Genjutsu" The leader realized, so he gathered his chakra and released it " Kai!" All at once, the birds seemed to break apart into nothingness. However looking around he saw something that terrified him. His men, they were all dead. All killed with various injuries.

A sharp pain in his chest alerted the man to look down. The moment he did, he noticed a sword sticking out of his chest.

As the blood came out of his mouth, he turned to see his killer. It was a child, no older then thirteen, looking at him as if he was nothing. It was so unnerving, the man was almost glad he was dying. He wasn't going to be in a world with those eyes.

**Mika **was pleased with himself. He had just taken out 16 Ninja with ease. All of the chunin except for the leader who was roughly a jonin. In all it was something to be proud of.

A sudden and immense spike of chakra froze Mika. Turning his head to the Kage's booth, he saw a powerful purple barrier. However if he stretched his senses he could feel... four Kage level chakras. All of them roughly the same strength, though two of them felt incomplete. As if they were being held back by something.

He obviously recognized Hiruzen and Orchimaru. but the other two he had never his focus, Mika gasped in pure shock and more then a little fear. Whoever they were, Mika knew one thing. They were dangerous, insanely dangerous and felt kind of like Naruto...

Mika's eyes widened in shock. He hoped he was wrong, but Mika had a feeling that he was feeling the Senju's brothers. Outside of the Fourth Hokage, they were the only Kage's who would feel Like Naruto. Seeing as Uzumaki's and Senju were related and all. There was something strange about their chakra's however. It seemed they had a bits of Orochimaru's chakra in them.

" Impure World Resurrection" Mika realized how it worked. Though he lacked the Sealing skills and Chakra levels, but he understood how the chakra flow felt. How the Spiritual chakra of Orochimaru bound the souls to the host body. Controlling them by chakra transmission, in a way the reminded him of a radio signal. It was incredible.

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt a Very familiar, Jonin level chakra rushing at him. Mika shot himself backwards, over the person. Coming to rest, seeing the person he had sensed.

" Kabuto" The Grey haired medic smiling at him.

" Hello Mika, its been a while hasn't it?" Mika sighed, knowing he couldn't beat Kabuto in an outright fight. He could however hold him off until reinforcements came... He hoped.

**Kabuto **had been following Mika since he left the Stadium. At a distance of course, he knew of Mika's insanley accurate Sensory abilities. And as he followed the boy, he became more and more amazed at his skills as Kabuto saw body after body fall to the boy's senbon.

And now, he saw the boy surrounded by the corpse of those he killed. With ease it seemed if the calm look on Mika's face said anything. A very impressive feat seeing as the Leader of that squad had been as strong as an Average Jonin and that the rest had been at various chunin level.

The potential this boy had,... it surpassed whatever that Uchiha tool had. Kabuto couldn't wait to see what the boy was capable of in a few years. Oh yes, but first he would have to test him.

Kabuto raised his hands and covered them in his chakra scalpel.

**Mika **sighed in annoyance. He really did not want to fight Kabuto, not yet. Especially if the boy has the skill to use the chakra scalpel in battle. That took intense concentration and control. Mika lacked the experience to use it in a fight, though he could use them in surgery with ease.

Seeing the clear threat, Mika flicked his sword to remove the blood.

Kabuto was suddenly in Mika's face, his chakra scalpel shooting toward Mika's chest. Mika ducked underneath the blow, his sword flashing as it cut through Kabuto's wrists. Mika then shot his leg into Kabuto's chest, sending the Medic flying backwards with a loud crack as Mika shattered the man's ribcage.

Mika hoped it would put the man out of commission, but he doubted it. Kabuto was a medic after all, and if he was able to use the chakra scalpel during a fight, then healing his ribs wouldn't be that hard.

**As Kabuto **assessed the damage to his body, he was filled with shock and a little awe. Mika hid hard, very hard and very accurate. Shattering all of Kabuto's ribs like that took immense strength. Still it was not enough to keep Kabuto down.

Sending chakra into his chest and wrists, Kabuto cringed as his injuries started to heal rather painfully. It hurt like hell, seeing as Mika did some real damage.

Kabuto had to dodge the flurry of senbon thrown at him. It seemed the boy knew he was healing and wasn't taking any chances. Seeing the boy launching at him, Kabuto shot himself onto the roofs. His ribs needed to heal a little more before he was ready to fight Mika head-on.

**Mika **knew he shouldn't be shocked, but he was. The level and speed of Kabuto's healing technique was incredible and only had one temporary flaw. Reactivating his dead cells like that was amazing, and extremely difficult. It would have taken intense control which Mika had, but what he lacked was the needed chakra levels. That was the one flaw of the Jutsu as far as he saw. What you could heal was based on chakra levels.

Still, despite that one flaw, Mika analyzed and memorized the chakra flow. He could so use this technique in the future, of course he would have to alter it to suit his own skills and needs. But still, he would have to use it.

However, right now that jutsu was not a benefit to Mika. It was healing his opponent and that he would permit.

Sending a flurry of senbon at Kabuto, Mika charged at the man with his sword ready. He followed after him, all while covering his own body in the mirage. He knew Kabuto knew nothing of it just yet, so he would not be able to respond to it effectively.

**Kabuto **was amazed at Mika's skill with a blade. Even with his skill in Medical Taijutsu and evasion, Kabuto was having a hell of a time dodging Mika's strikes. In fact, Mika got through his defenses several times. Kabuto did not know how Mika did it, but he had an idea. Genjutsu, after all Mika possessed chakra control surpassing all of the medics in the village at the moment. It wouldn't be at all hard for the boy.

Still, Kabuto knew better then to waste his time breaking the illusion. He had to finish healing his ribs, else a fragment could pierce his lungs or heart. And that could kill even him, despite his healing.

Shooting himself rooftop to rooftop, Kabuto quickly finished healing his ribs. He could fight back now.

**Mika **felt Kabuto release the chakra in his ribs, and saw Kabuto tense his body ever so slightly. Mika knew the attack was coming. He was proved right as Kabuto once again launched at him with his chakra scalpels. Mika knew his old attacks wouldn't work, Kabuto was far to adaptable for that.

So as soon as Kabuto reached him, Mika swiftly put away his sword and started to evade Kabuto's strikes, using his mirage to shift his position. Thankfully He managed to dodge everything, after all a single strike could kill him.

However, After a minute, Mika noticed a very distinct pattern in Kabuto's fighting. His aim was always at large targets. Mika's torso and arms were where Kabuto seemed to aim for. So Mika stopped being defensive, striking back against Kabuto. Using his adaptation of the Gentle fist to deflect the man's chakra scalpels by hitting his wrists. His chakra strikes weren't as deadly as the Gentle Fist, but their effects were just as debilitating.

Something Kabuto quickly realized as his Chakra scalpels suddenly faded.

**Kabuto **was truly amazed with this kid. They had only been fighting for a less then a minute, and Mika had not only managed to dodge his every strike but actually started to actively counter and combat his chakra scalpels. It was a sign of immense adaptive abilities.

A sudden and fierce numbness in his arms made him look at them in shock. He couldn't feel anything below his elbows, nor could he even channel chakra down to them in order to heal. What happened?

The man leaped back in order to asses the damage, when he felt a senbon pierce his left leg. Knocking it out, Kabuto started sending chakra into his lungs in order to combat the Poison's effects. It seemed he had gravely underestimated Mika's abilities by not going all out. A foolish mistake if there ever was one. The boy was far too intelligent to not take advantage of Kabuto's arrogance.

Mika seemed to notice his panic as he upped his attacks, forcing Kabuto to retreat at full speed.

After a short chase, Mika stopped and quickly turned to the forest. Kabuto Turned as well, knowing Mika would have only turned for a very good reason. This turned out to be very true as Kabuto witnessed a huge explosion of chakra. When the smoke parted, he saw what exactaly Mika sensed.

Shukaku was unleashed.

**Mika **froze, feeling the full and twisted chakra of Shukaku. No longer being hampered by Gaara's seal, Mika could fully understand why people feared the Tailed beasts. This chakra was intense, incredibly so. And the personality it contained... was not friendly. However it did solifiy something for Mika.

The Tailed Beasts were sentient. No mass of chakra could be that complex and not carry a level of awareness. That thought filled him with a deep seated contempt for the First Hokage. How could he be called a moral being if he enslaved Nine intelligent and aware beings? Hypocrisy always filled Mika with disgust. And right now, that is exactly what he felt toward the village for their near worship of the "Honorable" Hokages.

Mika's desire to leave the village multiplied a hundred times right then. He hated hypocrites, he really did. If you were going to do something, then just do it.

Just as Mika went to continue his fight with Kabuto, Mika froze. An extremely deep seated terror filled him. What was this chakra he felt? It was like Death itself, and it was coming from behind that Barrier above the Kage stand.

But what scared him most was how familiar it felt. Whatever this was, he had felt something similar to it. That was not comforting in the slightest.

Taking a deep breath, Mika shook the feeling off. He couldn't allow it to interfere with his fight anymore. So he turned to Kabuto who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

**Kabuto **was surprised, Mika was a fearless person. Cautious, but fearless. So to see that look of fear on Mika's face was not exactly reassuring.

As soon as the boy turned to him, Kabuto raised his eyebrow in a questioning gaze.

" I can sense what feels like Death. It is stronger the all of the people in that barrier, and Shukaku ... combined."

Slight fear entered Kabuto's belly at that. He knew Mika was not bluffing and his sensory abilities were of the highest class. What was happening in that barrier?

His fears were only amplified when the barrier went down, and the Sound Four had to literally carry Orochimaru away.

Kabuto had to leap back as Mika started his attack on him.

**When Mika **saw the barrier shatter, he knew the invasion had failed. This was confirmed when he felt Shukaku's chakra dissipate. Seeing Orochimaru being carried off, Mika turned to Kabuto with his sword raised. He hoped to at least drive the man off. He could tell Kabuto would get feeling back in his hands soon. At that point he would he would stop holding back and Mika would not be able to defeat the man.

So he shot after Kabuto, who leaped back.

" Sorry Mika, I'd love to stay and fight you, but it seems I am needed else where." With that, Kabuto turned and rocketed away toward his fleeing master.

Mika didn't follow. There was far more important things to attend to. Healing the injured for example.

As Mika hopped toward the gates, Mika began to notice something. Or rather, a lack of something. The Third's chakra, which he could feel at all times, was absent. This could mean only one thing.

The Third Hokage was no more.

* * *

" Lord Orochimaru" **Kabuto **called to his master, voice full of worry at the sight of his master's clearly rotting arms.

The Snake Sanin turned to him, eyes full of pain and anger. " Kabuto, there you are. I am going to need your services. But first, how did your little test go."

A very serious look came to Kabuto's face as he began to give his report. " He is a threat, a major threat. I have never fought such an adaptive fighter. He was able to completely analyze and neutralize my taijutsu after less then a minute of combat. On my way to fight him he took down more then around thirty of Our men"

**Orochimaru** cursed at that bit of news. The last thing he needed was another Itachi after his head. " Where would you place his overall skill level"

Kabuto turned to Jirobo " He could easily defeat Tayuya and Jirobo at the same time and the rest of them individually. I'd say he is somewhere between B and High B rank. Either way he is a threat."

Orochimaru had one more question " What about future potential?"

Kabuto went quiet, not a good sign to the Sanin " He will reach my level in a Year minimum, Itachi's a year later. From there... I have no idea"

Orochimaru was feeling a mix of emotions. On one hand he was deeply impressed and wanted to see Mika's growth, on the other he recongnized the obvious threat Mika presented. He would have to do something about the boy. And he had a pretty good idea how to test the boy and possibly get rid of him.

" Kabuto, do you have a solid grip on his general skills?"

Kabuto nodded, though he clearly was curious about the purpose of the question.

" Very well, it seems there is going to be a new entry into the Bingo Book."

No one else spoke all the way there, concentrating on getting back to their base.

* * *

**Chapter End. **

**P.S. If Naruto could beat Kabuto, during the Sanin Deadlock, Then Mika could do all of that. **


	9. Finding Tsunade, Right?

**Basic, Intermediate, Expert, Master**

* * *

Mika sighed as he walked along the road with Naruto and Jiraiya, hoping they found Tsunade before he carved Naruto's lungs out. Though he would rather be here then at the village at the moment. Without a Hokage to act as a buffer, Danzo would be far more likely to kidnap skilled Ninja for his ROOT.

Apparently Jiraiya had the same idea as he approached Mika yesterday to go on this little trip.

_Flashback_

_After Six hour shift was over, Mika left the hospital exhausted. He used a lot of chakra healing his patients today, most of which were the remaining people injured from the Invasion. He hoped the swell would go down in the next couple of days. Though being promoted to an Intermediate Medic made that unlikely. He just wanted to rest for the night, maybe go to the Hotsprings. _

_However it seemed relaxation was not going to happen._

_" Why are you following me?" Mika was not in the mood to deal with whomever was following him. But if he had to, he would much rather it be public._

_An Elderly, but extremely powerful man walked from the alley with a goofy smile on his face. Mika knew who it was right away. Jiraiya of the Sanin._

_" It seems sensei was telling the truth. You have to be a very skilled sensor to detect my presence, after all stealth is a specialty of mine." Jiraiya then gave off a rather loud belly laugh._

_Mika wanted to roll his eyes at this man's behavior, but knew not to underestimate him. " I ask again, what do you want Jiraiya? I am tired from working in the hospital all day and would like to rest."_

_Jiraiya's expression was quickly schooled into a rather serious expression " I am sure you know that we are in need of a new Hokage" Mika nodded " Well, I am going to find her and would like you to accompany me."_

_Mika tensed when he heard that, then he sighed. It seems that he was still not trusted despite his servous to the village. He understood why and even agreed with it, but still it annoyed him greatly. Plus if anything he had heard about the Sanin was true, Mika would be tempted to stab the man._

_" Why would you want me to go with you to pick up Tsunade? I have no familial connections to her, nor am I someone you could use to guilt her back to the village. So what is the real reason you wish for me to come with you?" Mika knew there was a reason, and wanted Jiraiya to just tell him._

_**Jiraiya sighed as he heard the boy's question. **Sarutobi sensei had spoken to him about Mika and had mentioned that the boy was far too intelligent to be lied to, manipulated, or blinded by Jiraiya's fame. The fact that he figured out that they were after Tsunade proved that much to Jiraiya. He would just have to be honest it seemed._

_Taking a Bingo book from behind his pouch, Jiraiya tossed it to Mika, saying " Go to page 64"_

_**Mika **began going through the book as Jiraiya requested. As soon as he got to Page 64, surprised actually filled is being._

_There on the page was his Face, Name and States._

_**Name- Mika**_

_**Age-12**_

_**Appearance - ****No Taller then Five Feet Tall with ****Dark Blue Eyes, Curly Brown Hair and Very fair skin. **_

_**Threat Level - B to High B Rank**_

_**Attributes- Massive Natural Strength and High Level of Speed, Very High Reflexes, Moderate Chakra levels, Massive Intellectual and Adaptive capabilities.**_

_**Skills- ****S-class Sensor, Genjutsu Expert, Intermediate Class Medic, Skilled Kenjutsu user, Above average Taijutsu user. Skilled with Senbon and Poisons. Masterful usage of the Replacement. Possesses an ability similar to the Gentle Fist**_

_**Weapons- Chokuto, often has poison coating it. Senbon coated with Poison. High Class Explosive Tags. **_

_**During the Invasion against Kohona, Mika Swiftly defeated over thirty Chunin and three Jonin. **_

_**Bounty : 350,000 in Sound Dead or Alive. **_

_Mika sighed as he read his page in the Bingo book. He really didn't want to be in the book yet. He wanted to be much stronger before he did, so that he could defend himself from all the bounty hunters that would go after him._

_He also wanted to stay out of Danzo's radar. Mika really didn't want to be forced into ROOT._

_Mika's killer intent spiked for just a second as he thought "I am going to kill Kabuto."_

_**Jiraiya saw the annoyance **and was extremely shocked as he felt Mika's killer intent. It was extremely potent for someone of Mika's age, Actually it was very strong in general. If Mika's killer intent was telling of anything, He could see why Sarutobi sensei had been so adamant about keeping Mika out of Danzo's grip._

_That was the entire reason he want to take Mika with him to find Tsunade. The boy's entry into the Bingo Book would attract Danzo's attention and he wasn't sure if the boy would even bother resisting. Sarutobi sensei had mentioned that Mika's loyalty was a source of uncertainty for the old man._

_Needless to say, Jiraiya wanted to keep an eye on the kid. At least until Tsunade was back in the village. _

_**Mika sighed** at the annoying man " Fine, I'll go. Just let me inform the Hospital. They'll need to change my schedule." He had to resist stabbing Jiraiya. The man was extremely irritating. He hoped Tsunade wasn't as bad._

_The Sanin's smirk just widened. " I already informed them of your leave. Meet me at the gate by Noon Tomorrow." The man disappeared in puff of smoke, leavimg Mika extremely irritated and wanting to stab the old man._

_" I give up" With that, Went home to sleep off the stupidity._

_The Next morning, as Mika waited at the Gate he heard __Naruto's scream __" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" , though he may have just been talking. It was hard to tell with the way the idiot spoke._

_Sighing, Mika turned to the boy " I was asked by Jiraiya to accompany him to find the Fifth Hokage. I guess since you are his apprentice he is taking you along with him."_

_" Your right" Jiraiya's voice came from behind them. " Naruto is coming with us to get Tsunade"_

_Mika just nodded, hoping he could hold out long enough to not kill or seriously maim Naruto. The boy got onto each and everyone of his last Nerves._

_Flashback End_

Just as he predicted, the boy irked him beyond belief.

In his attempt to deal with his annoyance, Mika took out one of the books he brought with him. This one was Intermediate Sealing. He was not an Intermediate level Sealer as of yet, but he wanted to read on this level to build his knowledge. As of the moment he was still a beginner sealer and could make weak storage seals and extremely low level Paper bombs. Still it was progress.

His goal was to later master the Hirashin and the Impure Resurrection. He also wanted see if he could alter and replicate the Curse Seal. The possible applications were endless.

Hundreds of wonderful, creative thoughts crossed Mika's thoughts as they went to get Tsunade.

**However **these thoughts were interrupted by an extremely powerful chakra that started nudging at the edges of Mika's senses. And to be honest, Mika was a little afraid. Despite the distance, he could tell the chakra was at Tailed Beast Levels, though not nearly as potent. It was a Water Based chakra from what he could sense, but nowhere as powerful as what he sensed from the Second Hokage.

Looking to Jiraiya, Mika noticed the man was completely unaware of what Mika was sensing. Sighing, Mika walked up to the idiot.

" I can feel an extremely potent chakra behind us. It has been straggling at the edges of my senses for a while now."

**Jiraiya **Cursed at what Mika had told him. Interference on this mission was not wanted in the slightest.

" Keep and eye on them and tell me if they get closer. It really might just be nothing of note" He really hoped nothing would happen.

**Mika** nodded to the old man. There was a chance it was nothing. Still, Mika wasn't going to take any chances. So he began stretching his senses, Keep his eyes on the chakra, without ignoring his surroundings.

* * *

**Three Hours Later, **They entered a New Town whose name Mika didn't know. However what he did know was that the chakra he had sensed earlier was nearby. It was still behind them but it was closer. That worried him.

As for his traveling "companions" Mika was ready to stab both of them. He had never met two more obnoxious people. At least with Guy and Lee, there was a method to their madness. They were not total and complete morons. His fingers itched closer and closer to his senbon, knowing that while they wouldn't kill Naruto, they would at least shut him the fuck up.

Still, despite all of that, Mika did feel safer with Jiraiya nearby. The Chakra following them had to be extremely potent and massive for Mika to sense it at such a distance. He really wondered who it was, after all not many people had chakra that strong.

...

Mika was forced to look up as He heard Jiraiya and Naruto fawning over a women. Truly pathetic as she could be an assassin, especially if she was showing interest in Jiraiya of all people. Plus her chakra was weird in a very familiar way. He wasn't sure why, which bothered him greatly. However he knew that Jiraiya would ignore him should he speak up.

Looking to Jiraiya, Mika saw him give Naruto of all people the key. " I want you to go to the room, practice your chakra control then go to bed, Okay?"

Of course, Naruto spazzed out like normal. Screaming and being annoying as usual. Mika was not dealing with that. So in a swift motion, Mika socked Naruto right in the gut then grabbing him by the back of his jacket and dragging the idiot to their room.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto managed to get out as soon as he got his breath back.

In response, Mika tossed the boy across the room onto the bed. " Naruto, you are a ninja on a mission and you wear that headband. This means you represent the village. Your behavior can affect how people our village. By acting like an idiot you can lose our clients and hurt the village. So shut the fuck up."

Naruto went to argue, but ceased when he felt the intense spike of chakra and killer intent leave Mika.

Settling for a glare, Naruto made a bunch of clones and began to meditate. Or at least that is what it looked like to most people. Mika knew better, the boy was pouting.

Taking out a book, Mika started reading... but did not get past the first page before he felt it. The chakra, approaching the town at a very fast pace. Actually, from what he could tell, it was joining a much smaller chakra. One he could barely sense from where he was, this concerned Mika greatly. For him to sense such a dim chakra despite the Larger chakra masking all other chakra's around screamed power. Whoever it belonged to was very powerful, they just lacked the chakra levels to match the chakra's potency.

All of a sudden, those chakras began rocketing toward the Hotel. This was not good, not good at all. There was seconds until the chakras reached them.

Turning toward Naruto, Mika began to give out orders. " Naruto, Make a clone with most of your chakra then leave out through the window. Get to Jiraiya, tell him the chakra is here"

Of course the idiot just stared at him in confusion " HUH?"

Unfortunately Mika's warning was for not as the two chakra's were right at the door.

Three Knocks on the door Made Mika sigh " At least they are polite"

Mika wanted to Stab Naruto when the boy opened the door.

A Set of Sharingan revealed themselves to Mika.

* * *

**Itachi **truly hated his job sometimes. He hated that violence was needed to protect the village but he accepted it. He was a Ninja after all.

It was for this reason that he was able to keep up his mask when presented with his Target, Naruto Uzumaki. He really didn't want to hurt the kid, but he had to keep up the charade of a monstrous traitor. He hoped he could just knock the boy out with his eyes and leave.

However, there was a bit of a snag in that plan. A boy was behind Naruto, a boy that honestly scared Itachi.

Well, it wasn't the boy so much that scared him. Rather, it was the boy's eyes. Itachi was a master at reading people, always had been, so looking at Mika and not being able to get a single reading from the boy was more then unsettling.

Whoever this boy was, he was a master at self control. Not like Danzo's weak little pets, instead like a real Ninja. This unnerved Itachi, no one had self control this good. Not even Itachi himself.

" Sasuke?" Itachi heard Naruto say. However, before anyone could react, Naruto was suddenly pulled backwards. All the way out of the window. Itachi's sharingan realized what happened. The other Boy used a chakra string to grab the boy.

" Naruto hurry and get to Jiraiya. They are after you" The boy took out a sword and got into a slight stance. Just in time too as Kisame burst into the room, swinging Samehade down at the boy.

" CLANG" the Sound rang out as blade met blade.

Itachi's jaw was on the ground as he saw something no one would ever suspect. A twelve year old ninja was holding back Kisame's blade with one hand and no chakra.

" He is quite strong, isn't he Itachi" Kisame was grinning madly at the boy. The grin only increased when, with a push, the boy managed to push Samehada to the side rather harshly.

Kisame barely managed to hold on to the sword when this happened. The boy took advantage of this by surging forward and socking Kisame with a powerful, chakra enhanced strike. The man went flying backwards, Out the door, through the wall and into the street below.

**Mika **did not get even a moments relief as Itachi was suddenly behind him. Mika barely managed to dodge the strike to his spin by diving to the side. Only to be forced to continue dodging as Itachi refused to let up.

Itachi was not like anyone Mika had ever fought. For one he actually did not underestimate Mika like Kisame had. Nor did he play with Mika like the others did. This was something that Mika was not used to. It left him with no chance to analyze Itachi's movements or react at all really.

He hated being this vulnerable, he truly did.

This was only amplified when Itachi's speed seemed to quadruple, blurring into Mika's vision. A harsh blow to his stomach drove the air out of Mika's body. Before Mika could do so much as twitch, Itachi slammed him into the wall. The man's Sharingan boring into his eyes.

" Tsukoyomi." Was the last word Mika heard as the world shifted.

...

* * *

**Chapter End. **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have special plans for the next chapters. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy my Ever-loyal Servants. **

**Love, Lord Mika. **

**P.S. I will explain the resposiblities of a Intermediate Medic next time. **

**Also I would like it if someone could Make a Databook description of Mika and possibly a Picture of him. I will place it on my Profile and give you the credit you deserve. **


	10. Defiance

" Tsukuyomi"

The instant he heard that one word, Mika's world seemed to shift. Gone was Damaged Hotel, in its place was a Red and Grey scaled world with a Grey moon in the sky. Mika himself was tied onto a cross, seemingly alone.

This did not last as A sudden and intense pain filled his stomach. Looking down, Mika was shocked to see a grey scaled Itachi holding a blade that was now in Mika's gut.

" This is the Tsukuyomi, A world of My control. In it, I control everything. Time, Space, pain, it is all under my domain. I am now going to stab you for 72 straight hours. I wonder how long your mind can hold up, seeing as you lack the Sharingan." Stabbing Mika once more for emphasis.

Mika didn't even flinch. Thanks to his piece of shit father, Mika had built up a rather intense pain tolerance. This was nothing. Most people would break rather quickly, but not Mika.

Still, he wondered how long his Mind could hold out from this attack. After all the mind was a rather... delicate... place.

A rather dark smile came to Mika's face as a wonderful, beautiful thought came to him.

**Itachi **hated that he had been forced to use the Tsukuyomi on the boy, but he had been simply to exhausted from his spar with The Leaf earlier to not take the boy out right as fast as possible. He had hoped that the boy would break after a few hours at most so he could avoid doing too much damage. However with the defiant look on the boy's face, Itachi sorely doubted that.

Raising his sword, Itachi went for another stab. However, the second before the sword met Mika's skin, a sudden and intense force filled the area. Itachi was left unable to move.

Lifting his eyes toward Mika's face, he was shocked to see a rather defiant look in Mika's eye.

" This is my Mind Itachi, and I don't appreciate your intrusion."

The world seemed to explode from Mika's body, knocking Itachi away from Mika and shattering the Tsukuyomi.

* * *

In the Real World, Itachi stumbled backwards. Holding his now bleeding eyes in an attempt to stem the pain, Itachi looked up at Mika in terror.

" What are you?"

The shaking and barely standing boy rose his head " Complicated"

Itachi quickly backed away but before he could escape he heard something that annoyed the hell out of him

" ITACHI" coming from his annoying little brother.

**Mika's...**well, everything hurt. It was like his blood had become acid and he had been turned into a Chew toy for every one of the Inuzuka Nin-dogs, all at the same time. His head was pounding so harshly, Mika could barely focus.

How exactly a War of the Minds could hurt his body was beyond him but that is exactly what it did. He was glad he felt Jiraiya's chakra speeding toward the hotel as Mika was completely drained. He could not put up even the smallest amount of a fight at the moment.

Hearing a very loud chirping and sensing a large amount of lightning chakra, Mika turned his head upward. Through the hole in the wall, he was surprised to see Sasuke of all people rushing at Itachi with the Chidori in hand.

Something that would make most people believe Sasuke had a chance, but Mika knew better. Itachi was just far too good for Sasuke to ever reach. Even if Itachi was never cured of the illness Mika could feel within the man.

Mika had to hold back a smirk when he saw a rather annoyed Itachi beat the shit out of Sasuke, before pinning the boy to the wall and using the Tsukuyomi on him. It brought Mika immense pleasure to see Sasuke humbled.

By the time Mika had fully analyzed the Tsukuyomi, the entire hallway changed into a fleshy tunnel which absorbed Sasuke. It seemed Jiraiya was finally here.

The two Kage level Ninja obviously realized that they had no chance against Jiraiya, so they ran away.

Mika didn't get to see it, but he could feel Itachi use an immensely powerful Fire Jutsu that if he was right, carried the slightest bit of lightning chakra within it. Curious about what he had sensed, Mika struggled to get up and waked out to see it.

He only got to see it for a split second before Jiraiya sealed it, but what he saw was amazing. Black flames licking up and down the Fleshy walls. From Jiraiya's expression that shouldn't have been able to happen. Mika would most definitely see if he could replicate the black flames or at least find a way to combat them. They seemed far to dangerous to ignore, even if Itachi couldn't use that jutsu more then three times a day. It was extremely chakra taxing.

When Mika thought of Chakra taxing, a wonderful idea came to him.

Walking over to Naruto, Mika embraced the now startled boy.

**Jiraiya was shocked to see **the rather cold Mika embracing Naruto. However his was filled with even more shock when Mika and Naruto were suddenly covered in intense blue chakra.

After a second of that, Mika let go of Naruto who collapsed with what seemed to be exhaustion. Then in a blur of chakra enhanced Movement, Mika turned and socked Jiraiya across the face. Sending the old man down the hall, right into the wall.

Agony filled Jiraiya's face, It felt like Tsuande had hit him.

Getting up to yell at the boy, He was stopped at the extremely cold, intense and furious glare in Mika's eyes. Something which was made even more potent by the blue, flame-like chakra covering Mika's body.

" After specifically explaining to you that I sensed a **Kage **level Chakra following us, you still abandoned us to go off with a women who was obviously under a genjutsu. Leaving us open to the hands of two of the most dangerous Kage level criminals on the fucking planet, one of which slaughtered his entire family most of which were Jonin level Ninja. Are you so pathetic that you care for getting laid over protecting your two charges? Are you so incompetent that you would ignore a S rank sensor's warning to get laid?"

With every word, Mika stepped slowly closer to Jiraiya. The chakra around the boy dimming as the boy's various injuries healed.

Jiraiya knew he shouldn't be feeling any fear, after all Mika was only a genin. However, the power of the glare Mika was sending at Jiraiya was unlike anything he had ever faced. It was so cold that Jiraiya could barely breathe. So commanding that Jiraiya felt like he couldn't look away. So piercing that it felt like it shot through all of Jiraiya' defenses and attack the man right at the heart.

For that he gained both a little fear and hatred for the boy.

**Mika hated Getting Angry. **He hated losing control of himself, however in this case he allowed it. What Jiraiya had done was inexcusable, pathetic and just plain fucking stupid.

Taking a Deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself, Mika took a hold of the rest of the chakra he had taken from Naruto and quickly absorbed the rest of it. The chakra was extremely potent, the raw life force it contained was unbelievable. Just touching it brought Mika relief, absorbing it began healing his various injuries. Within seconds he felt brimming full of chakra, actually he now had three times more chakra then he normally had.

Sending one last hate filled glare at Jiraiya, who actually flinched, Mika walked over to Sasuke and began to heal the boy's ribs. Mika had heard them crack when Itachi Kicked Sasuke down the hall.

Mika felt Jiraiya move over to a now tired Naruto " Mika, what did you do to Naruto?" The man spoke in a very cautious and slightly fearful voice.

Sighing, Mika answered " I had just been hit with that Tsukuyomi Jutsu and broke it. While My mind was intact unlike Sasuke's here, I was extremely low on chakra. Naruto posses a vast chakra reserve, he wouldn't miss any if I took it. So I siphoned some, used to hel my own body and am now using it to heal Sasuke's broken ribs."

Mika was shocked to suddenly notice Guy's chakra coming extremely close to the hotel. In fact the man burst through the hole in the wall and kicked Jiraiya across the face to Mika's enjoyment.

Guy spent the next several moments explaining How Itachi and Kisame had been at the village, how they left Kakashi in critical condition and how Sasuke over head this and ran.

Mika, who was now healing Sasuke's wrist, had to really try to not spike his killer intent. How the fuck could Sasuke Uchiha get out of the village with no one stopping him? Sasuke was the last of his clan, the village was obsessed with Sasuke's well being. So why would they just let him out of the village like this?

To Mika it showed how lax the village had come. To both allow two **Kage ****level Criminals **to effortlessly sneak into the village and to allow Sasuke to leave were signs of the villages laxness. Especially as all of this happened right after an invasion where there defenses should be tightest. It just went to show that his decision to eventually leave the village was the right one.

* * *

Once Mika had finished Healing Sasuke's body, Guy tossed the boy over his shoulder and hurried back to the village at high speeds.

Turning to Jiraiya, Mika sent out a chakra string at the man. He ignored Jiraiya's cry as his check book went flying right into Mika's hands.

" All of this damage is your fault, so you **Will **pay for it. Am I understood?"

Before the old man could even protest, Mika walked over to the owner of the Hotel who had just rushed up to see that damages.

" How much do we owe you?"

**Jiraiya wanted** to cry as he saw Mika write down a number that had 6 Zeros on a check.

However he didn't argue against Mika decision . He knew the boy would either hurt him or tell Tsunade who would also hurt him. Letting the boy do what he wanted was the far safer option.

When Mika was done with the Owner of the Hotel, Mika walked back to Jiraiya who was rather nervous at the boy's stare.

" Now that this is over, shall we go? I would rather not have to spend any more time then I have to in your presence."

Jiraiya just nodded " Tanzuka town, it is a few days walk from here."

With that they all left for Tanzuka town in silence.

As they walked, a thought came unbidden to Jiraiya's mind. " _Kakashi, even with his prowess with the Sharingan, couldn't shrug of the effects of the Tsukuyomi as Mika did. What is this boy to have actually broken the Tsukuyomi and still managed to walk away? And without any stage of the Sharingan at that!" _

Jiraiya shivered as he thought of the power Mika could, no would obtain in his prime. It truly scared the Toad sage unlike anything he had ever experienced.

**Naruto was terrified, excited and pissed. **Excited that they were still on their journey to find the next Hokage, terrified at Mika's anger and pissed that Mika could make him so afraid.

It was unlike anything Naruto experienced. Hell, even that Snake guy Orochimaru didn't scare him so much and he knew Mika was not as strong as Orochimaru.

When Mika glared at the Pervy-sage like that, it made every part of Naruto's body freeze, literally. He actually felt as if he blood was ice and his seal was getting freezer burn.

He never wanted to make Mika angry like that, it was extremely scary. Even scarier then Sakura.

**Deep In Naruto Seal, Kurama Rikudo gaped in absolute shock. **He had just felt a chakra far darker and more potent then his own, just as Madara's had been. There was not where as much chakra nor was it was dense, but it was so powerful... Kurama knew that this child would have to the potential to control him as Madara did.

What scared him more then anything was something he thought impossible to someone that wasn't a descendant of the Sage. That boy, Mika, had actually taken a small portion of Kurama's chakra when he was absorbing Naruto's chakra. Not much of Kurama's chakra, in fact it was extremely tiny but still it happened.

And for some reason he could no longer truly sense his chakra, the boy had actually assimilated the foreign chakra. Kurama knew it would change the boy as it had the Gold and Silver brothers all those years ago. Though not in the same way, the amount of chakra Mika stole from his was far too small.

Still there would be an effect, he just wasn't sure of what it was going to be.

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**Next chapter, we see the Rasengan training and eventually they meet Tsunade. **

**Lots of Love to my Loyal Minion.**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord Mika. **


	11. Rasengan

**This chapter is going to be a little Weird. Mika is going to act way out of character , there is a reason so read the whole thing before you make judgments. **

* * *

**Mika felt strange or rather his chakra felt strange. **He wasn't exactally sure why, but it was happening. It had been doing it since he siphoned Naruto's charka. He had originally thought it was due to being stuffed of such potent Physically aligned chakra. The chakra had initially felt itchy and kind of burned under his skin, which had made it very hard to focus. However that went away after he healed Sasuke which had been three days ago.

The Burning was gone as was the itching, so now he just felt weirdness with his chakra. It wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't exactly good either. He didn't like not knowing what was going on with his body.

All his examinations so far had told him absolutely nothing. No that was not entirely true, his examinations told him that his chakra was different. He wasn't sure what was different to be totally honest, but Mika could feel a difference. He jut wasn't sure what that was.

A fact that pissed him off beyond belief. He hated not knowing something, it was a particularly volatile quirk of his.

Of course, he knew that his tests were not perfectly accurate as He was testing him self. Using his own chakra interfered with some of the examinations. He hoped the Tsuande or her student could help him to determine what was going on with his chakra. He hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Kyuubi's chakra.

He had been well aware that there was a chance that the remnant Tailed Beast chakra that naturally mixed in with Naruto's own chakra could have an effect on Mika. However Mika also knew that with the level of control he had, there should have been little to no issue in that field. Still, with as weakened as Mika had been after the Tsukuyomi there as a chance that Mika's body had been weakened enough for the chakra to effect him.

Hell it could have been from Absorbing Uzumaki chakra from Naruto, a side effect from breaking the Tsukuyomi or any variety of things.

However there was one possibility that scared him more then anything ever could, one that was so down right terrifying to Mika he prayed that it never happened. He could have developed the same disorder as Itachi.

It wasn't common knowledge but there were indeed some diseases that spread from chakra to chakra contact. Mika really hoped that Itachi's disease wasn't one of those, from what he had sensed earlier it had drastically weakened the man and would probally kill him within the year without proper treatment or drugs.

Of course he was the only one to notice anything strange about his chakra. In fact Jiraiya and Naruto were rather subdued around Mika, most likely due to fear of him assaulting them. Not that he really minded as it gave him time to think about what ever was going on with his chakra.

He just really hoped he figured out what was going on before anything bad happened to him.

* * *

After walking for three days, in which Mika managed to not to give in to his impulses to carve out Jiraiya's kidneys, the group stopped at a Fair in which Naruto really wanted to enjoy.

Mika couldnt judge Naruto for that, After all he of all people knew what it was like to crave the happiness denied to him as a child. Still it was kind of annoying to listen to the boy beg.

What Mika could judge however was Jiraiya, one of the wealthiest people on the planet due to his books and excellent service as a Ninja, stealing Naruto's money under the pretenses of saving Naruto from Over indulgence. Something that Mika knew was complete and utter bullshit. Jiraiya's indulgent personality was legendary.

Whipping out a chakra string, an ability he was glad he copied from Kankuro, Mika latched onto the wallet, tearing it from the Toad Sage's hands.

**Jiraiya was getting tired of Mika's disrespect and overall attitude, he really was. **

However when he turned to tell Mika off for taking the Wallet, Jiraiya's body froze with fear. Back again was the cold, commanding gaze he had experienced at the hotel.

And just like before it held Jiraiya in place, pinning him down with it's controlled force. This once againt filled Jiraiya with fear, a fear which only increased as Mika approached him.

Once Mika reached Jiraiya, the boy grabbed his shirt and pulled his head down toward Mika's mouth. It was then that Mika began to whisper to Jiraiya something that would burn the man to his very soul.

" It was bad enough that you abandoned Naruto at birth for your own pettiness, but now you are actually stealing from him. Minato would be ashamed at how you are treating his son."

With that Mika left a teary eyed Jiraiya as he grabbed Naruto's arm, saying to the boy " Come on Naruto, lets go enjoy this fair. Jiraiya is paying" Mika had Jiraiya's wallet in his hand.

Jiraiya felt like his very soul had shattered at the blatant reminder of His old student and Jiraiya's failure to take care of Naruto. It stung worse then any rejection he had ever received from Tsunade.

Turning around, Jiraiya searched for the nearest brothel. It was the only thing that could numb the wound Mika had so ruthlessly tore open and pissed in.

As he did so, there was one question that was on his mind " How did Mika know of Naruto's heritage?" He knew he would have to ask the boy later, but for now it was time for the Ladies to numb his pain.

* * *

Mika spent the majority of that day following Naruto around, playing various games and even introducing Naruto to the wonders of Gambling. Naruto's incredible natural luck made him great at gambling, though he was not able to win against Mika unless the game was of chance. Then Naruto won every time, something Mika capitalized which allowed them to gain vast amounts of money. The boy may have been an idiot, but he did have some value at times.

Overall it was a rather enjoyable evening, though it left Mika tired. Explaining things to Naruto was rather grating on his patients, still it was mind-numbing and allowed Mika to ignore the weirdness with his chakra.

There was one real negative however. It reminded Mika far too much of his past. Seeing someone so Naïve and innocent despite the pain of their past was a bit hard to swallow.

Mika remembered when he was like that. Kinder, always excited and extremely talkative. Something Mika lost when his father beat him into a three month coma.

Cory, his father, had never been an overly kind man. In fact he had always been rather crude and insulting of everything Mika did, a matter made worse with Mika being very hyper and more then a bit effeminate. Cory hadn't taken to that so well so he would often hit Mika, twist his joints into painful positions, isolate him, insult him, starve him and so on.

The abuse escalated when Mika fought back for the first time, three months before his 8th Birthday. Tired of the constant abuse, Mika actually began to defend himself when his father called him a thief and a liar. When Mika managed a rather witty insult, which he can no longer remember, Cory rushed at the petite boy and clocked him straight in the face.

He proceeded to grab Mika by the throat, choking him. After choking bored him, Cory began smashing Mika's head against the ground repeatedly. Eventually he left his broken child to die in a pool of his own blood.

Thankfully for Mika, a member of the Inuzuka clan had heard the incident and rescued him while having his dogs kill Cory.

When Mika awoke from his three month coma, he discovered that his father had cracked his skull in several places and partially crushed Mika's windpipe. If Mika hadn't subconsciously channeling chakra to his head, he would have died. As it was, Mika was in the hospital for another month to repair the damage, half of which he wasn't able to speak.

It was this incident that forced Mika to take a good long look at this life. He had never wanted to be so helpless again, and a medic gave him the opportunity to never be helpless again. Becoming a Ninja.

The medic had been so impressed by Mika's subconscious control over his chakra that he recommended him for the shinobi program, an offer Mika jumped at.

It was hard at the beginning, due to the fear he had of contact, but the incredible self awareness he had allowed him to move past that. As did living in the orphanage for a month and the library.

The library had been the biggest help here overall. He had always loved to read, but being surrounded by the books he loved allowed him to unwind and deal with the struggles of recovery and life itself. It also served to help Mika learn how to control his impulsiveness, curiosity and curb his defiance when it could hurt him.

Hearing Naruto's call to him, Mika shook his head to dispel those thoughts. He had come to peace with his past, something that few others had the strength to do, and was proud of all he accomplished. Looking toward the future was best and that was exactly what Mika did.

* * *

Since they were done with the fair, Mika took Naruto to find Jiraiya. It wasn't hard to find that now inebriated man as his chakra was rather large.

Mika wasn't surprised in the slightest to find the man covered in prostitutes while drinking copious amounts of alcohol. Naruto was surprised of course, and rather angry, so he approached and began to yell at the man.

Desperately Filled with the desire to ruin Jiraiya's chance to get laid, Mika quickly approached the Prostitutes.

" Ladies, do you see that boy with the blond hair?" They all nodded " Well he is the charge of the older man who willingly abandoned him somewhere were he was abused, all so he could drink and spend time in brothels. Just a few hours ago he went to steal the blondes money which I had to actually stop on my own. I thought you would want to know about that man who you would have slept with. Oh, I should also mention that he sneaks and spies on girls in the Hotsprings"

Satisfied with his cock blocking efforts, Mika left the ladies who were all glaring at Jiraiya. In fact he saw one of the women go to the owner and explain all of that to him, which made the man glare at Jiraiya as well.

Feeling a sudden accumulation of chakra, Mika turned to Jiraiya who was driving a ball of chakra into a man's stomach. It seemed to be griding the man's body, before throwing him across the street into a stand. The strangest part was that he spiraled into the stand.

Mika's eyes widened as he realized just what that was. He had just witnessed The Legendary Rasengan... and felt a great deal of disappointment.

While there was a great deal of potential for inspiration and improvement with the Rasengan, it wasn't all that impressive. Sure it could do a great deal of damage, but it was very loud, took time to make and was easy to dodge as it had little range.

Still Mika was going to learn and master it, if only to spite and surpass the Fourth Hokage and his idiot teacher in that regard.

From what Mika could sense, it really wasn't that hard. Though it did take a lot more chakra then Mika would have liked, Mika knew he could do it. He would try later, but first he had something to do.

Once again whipping out a chakra string, Mika stole the Sanin's checkbook.

Ignoring Jiraiya's protests, Mika began writing out a check for the broken stand. There was 4 zeros on the check this time.

* * *

After giving Jiraiya his check book back, to much pouting, they left to go train. On the way there, Mika began to practice the Rasengan.

He stopped doing everything the moment he was a good distance away from the village.

It had suddenly felt like a calm filled his body, a clearing of the mind, as if a veil had been lifted from his senses. It was the strangest thing and he had no idea what the cause was. He was filled with dread at the possible implications.

Immediately going through his memories he was shocked at his behavior when he was at the fair. He loathed Naruto, so why had he suddenly wanted to be around the idiot? And why had he gotten extremely nostalgic? Then there was his losing self control around Jiraiya, something he wanted to do but was normally to restrained to actually do.  
It was like Naruto's childish behavior had gotten to Mika...

Mika's head snapped toward Naruto while stretching his senses toward the boy.

Immediately sensations of excitement, determination, jitteriness and a touch of anxiety bombarded Mika whose jaw dropped in absolute shock.

He was an Empath. How the fuck did that happen?

The only recorded empath had been Mito Uzumaki... Of course, Naruto.

" Absorbing Naruto's chakra, or possibly even Kyuubi's granted me empathy. Mito was the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi after all, and it was after absorbing Naruto's chakra that I had trouble controlling my emotions. Kyuubi's chakra is always described at angry and hateful so that could have enhanced my anger. Then when I entered the fair I got all weird, it was probably a passive effect of my new found empathy. I really hope this is permanent, there is so many possible application with it."

Turning to Jiraiya, Mika stretched out his senses to see if he was right. Once again a variety of emotions and sensations filled him. Joy, fear, nostalgia and more.

It actually made his head a little fuzzy to be honest. " It seems I have to learn how to not be effected by everyone I sense." Mika smiled, since it seemed they were going to be at the fair grounds for a while, he could use the people there to garner control over his new found ability. Hopefully he could get it to where he could sense emotions passively at a distance.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jiraiya suddenly speaking.

" The jutsu I am about to teach you Naruto is called the Rasengan. It was created by the Fourth Hokage and as such is a Village treasure I expect you to respect." The Sanin gave Naruto a rather stern glare at that point.

" Now there are three steps to completing the Rasengan. The first step is Rotation, to master that you will need these." Jiraiya tossed Naruto a water balloon, then took one out himself and began to channel his chakra into it.

The balloon rippled, the popped.

Mika smirked as he finally new how to make a Rasengan. Raising his hand, Mika channeled his chakra as Jiraiya did, though using less chakra.

Immediately a small rasengan appeared on Mika's hand. " Like this Jiraiya?" He really enjoyed seeing the awed look on Mika's face.

Naruto screamed at Mika " HOW'D YOU DO IT SO QUICKLY? AND WHY IS IT SO SMALL?"

Turning to Naruto Mika answered " I have far less chakra then either of you, so I have to use less chakra to be able to make the rasengan. As for How I did it so fast, well it wasn't all that hard to master. Plus I am a skilled sensor, so I just replicated what I sensed. Add in my masterful skill at Chakra control and this Jutsu is actually rather simple to create." Mika closed his hand, getting rid of the rasengan. " Still I doubt it will be of much use to me. It is way to loud to use in battle. Your enemy would hear you coming a mile away. Kind of like with the chidori, there are just far too many weaknesses for it to be of any real use unless you are blindingly fast and can surprise your already weakened enemy."

**Jiraiya gaped at both Mika's blatant dismissal and effortless mastery of the Rasengan. **That was a jutsu crafted by his Student, the Fourth Freaking Hokage for crying out loud. And Mika had just called it useless.  
Jiraiya wanted to slap the boy, but he saw the effect Mika's comment had on Naruto. If anything, Naruto seemed far more determined to master the Rasengan then ever before, if only to prove Mika wrong.

" Since you are training Naruto now, I think I will go do some training of my own." Jiraiya heard Mika say as he walked toward town.

Jiraiya, wanting to know how Mika knew of Naruto's heritage, created a shadow clone and had it follow the boy out.

* * *

After a five minutes of following Mika, the boy turned around " Jiraiya I am well aware that you are stalking me and I know what you wish to speak with me about. Come out and I will explain."

Seeing no alternative, Jiraiya came out of his hiding place.

" Very well, you can start by explaining to me how you know of at least one S rank Secret."

The boy raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya " Your student's face in on a mountain side and I went to school with Naruto, I would have been hard pressed to not notice the similarities. Add in the fact that only Minato and Naruto had spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes and it was extremely obvious."

Jiraiya had to Admit Mika was right, Naruto was indeed a dead ringer for his father. It really wasn't a very well kept secret if Jiraiya was being honest with himself.

What Mika said next really got to Jiraiya, filling him with guilt and regret.

" When I discovered Naruto's status as a vessel, it just made more sense. From what I saw in the bingo books, all Jinchuuriki were made from idividuals related to the Kages. Most likely to ensure loyalty despite the abuse suffered, which was probally why Your sensei was so involved with Naruto. Actually it could also be used to explain why you never were around Naruto, after all it wouldn't do for him to have more loyalty to someone who was rarely inside of the village would it? It that why you abandoned him Jiraiya? Were you apart of the program to strip Naruto of his free will, to turn him into a brainless tool for the Leaf? From the way you treat Naruto, it really wouldn't surprise me"

Jiraiya felt as if he had been kicked in the Gonads by Tsunade herself, repeatedly.

This boy seemed to be able to tear his way through all of Jiraiya's defenses with ease, hitting the man where it hurt the most. Something Jiraiya hated the boy for.

**Mika **was annoyed with Jiraiya, he truly was. The man was the epitiomy of everything Mika hated. Hypocrisy, cowards, neglect, arrogance, a human cesspool of the Traits Mika loathed the most.

It was for this reason, Mika took a great deal of pleasure in Jiraiya's pain. The man deserved to suffer greatly.

Immediately Realizing he was losing control again, Mika took a few deep breathes to center himself. It seemed that even without his empathic abilities fucking with him, having assimilated a portion of Kyuubi's chakra drastically increased his already potent temper. He would have to work on his control a great deal more then he had originally believed.

Once he was calmed, Mika looked toward the Sanin. " Is there anything else you wanted to know Jiraiya?" Mika really needed to leave, he could already feel his control slipping. The waves of loathing he was beginning to feel from Jiraiya wasn't helping Mika's already delicate control in the slightest.

**Jiraiya **wanted to be very far away from Mika at the moment. It was taking everything he had to not assault the boy who assaulted him with cold, cruel logic.

" How are you aware of Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki?" He asked in the hopes of getting away from Mika quickly while getting the answers he needed.

The boy just shrugged. " I lived in an Orphange for three months. People cant keep their mouths shut so It was hard to not find out. Later I would look at some Bingo books from the Second war. I just pieced the rest together at that point."

Jiraiya may have hated Mika, be he had to admit, he was impressed. That took brains to figure out. This boy was going somewhere, that Jiraiya couldn't deny.

**" **If that is all Jiraiya, I would rather start my training." Jiraiya just nodded, there was no more to discuss that point.

The boy just nodded in return then left a rather distraught Jiraiya to think about the many mistakes he had made in his life time.

**Mika **was glad to get away from Jiraiya. With his the new addition to his temper, it was very difficult for Mika to remain calm.

He really had to regain control over his emotions and soon.

It would really suck if an opponent found way to use his temper against him.

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**I know it was weird, but remember that Mika was being influenced by the passive aspect of his empathic abilities. **

**Lots of love my loyal Minions. **

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	12. Tsunade

**I need you guys to Give me ideas for Mika's last name. When he gets promoted, he will be asked to pick a name. I want you guys to help me decided. This could eventually become a clan name so choose wisely. **

**Also, the Poll Results for Mika to Leave the Village are **

**20 yes's**

**15 No's **

* * *

**It had taken a full week for Mika to be able to fully control his empathic abilities. **And in that week, Mika learned quite a bit about his new found abilities and the overall consequences of assimilating Uzumaki and Tailed Beast chakra, outside of the heightened temper that is. He had actually received a variety of upgrades, though none as drastic as his new found Empathic abilities.

First, Darker emotions were far easier to detect then any other emotion, though he was still able to feel the full range of emotions. And since everyone had dark emotions, Mika could track anyone anywhere. Though he could only feel emotions within a certain range, with really intense emotion having a larger range.

Second, in addition to getting empathic abilities Mika's original sensory abilities were vastly increased. His range had grown by Fifty percent alone, and what he could perceive at a distance also increased. This took some getting used to, but he was glad for it.

Third, Mika's chakra had grown in size, potency and density. Growing from high genin to a low chunin, His chakra had also taken on a slightly wild feel to it. The added density made it easier to use chakra taxing jutsu like the Rasengan. This also meant that he Mika's recovery speed, healing and stamina were also boosted at least three times there previous level. This was perhaps the most welcome addition amongst his upgrades.

The last thing Mika discovered was that his Senses had evolved quite a bit, though not quite at the level of his sensory abilities. His sense of smell had gained the largest increased though not to the level of an Inuzuka.

All in all, Mika was extremely pleased with incredible gifts he had received from Kyuubi's and Naruto's charka. They would allow him to reach far higher levels in the future. At the moment he was working to gain better control over his enhancements. Thankfully it wasn't all that hard to do, though dealing with the advanced Sense of smell was annoying at times.

Mika was not the only one making progress during there time at the Fair.

Naruto was already starting the last stage, something that Jiraiya admitted that he hadn't been able to complete for almost a year. The most impressive part was that he was basically on his own as Jiraiya basically ignored the boy, something that really pissed Mika off.

Speaking of the Foolish Toad Sage, Mika had almost killed the worthless man when he learned that he was not teaching Naruto. It brought immense anger to Mika's entire being. Mika truly wondered if the Fourth Hokage trained himself if this was how Jiraiya taught. It would make a lot more sense.

It also made him wonder how Hiruzen had taught the Sanin, it could explain a lot about them. All of the Sanin would be considered extremely dysfunctional by any set of standards. One was a compulsive gambler and drunk that ran from her past as well as her many gambling debts, one was an insane traitor with a fetish for experimenting on infants and the last was a sex crazed useless piece of shit that abandoned his own godson so he could spend his time writing poorly written porn novels. Mika just hoped Naruto didn't pick up on any of Jiraiya's many faults.

Mika would be forced to kill the boy if that ever happened. Then he would move on to Jiraiya... and Death would be far too merciful at that point.

''''

* * *

''''

**Mika was not at all impressed with Jiraiya's spy network at the moment. It had taken the man of grand total of three weeks to locate Tsunade, despite her fame and horrible reputation. **

Even with her skill with the Transformation Jutsu, Tsunade still possessed a massive amount of extremely potent chakra. Someone would have had to notice it. Tsunade also was well known for her habits of obsessive gambling and running from her those she owed money. That was a very distinct pattern, especially as everyone she ran from was wealthy and well known. That would have made a rather visible trail.

She really shouldn't be that hard to find, but this was Jiraiya after all. Mika knew that he shouldn't be all that surprised.

In the end it wasn't even Jiraiya's spy network that lead him to her but a stranger she had gambled and lost against. So now they were finally headed to Tanazuka Town in order to collect the Slug Queen.

As It only took three hours to get to Tanazuka Town, Mika decided to practice a new chakra control exercise he had developed after seeing the rasengan. It was actually a Hyrbid of the Leaf sticking exercise and the first Stage of the Rasnegan training method. Basically, it consisted of sticking a leaf to your palm and using your chakra to spin it around like during the first stage of the Rasengan. Mika's goal was to be able to cover his body in leaves and move them all simultaneously in differing directions.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Mika heard what had to be the twentieth Loud pop before feeling a large wave of chakra wash over his body. Turning his head, he saw a rather frustrated Naruto holding the remains of a balloon. It seemed he was still unable to maintain the rasengan for more the a few seconds at a time.

Seeing as Jiraiya wasn't going to help Naruto, Mika decided to throw the poor boy a bone." Your adding too much chakra."

Naruto looked up at him confused. " HUH? I AM? And how would you know that anyway?"

Mika rose an eyebrow at the slow boy's confusion " I am a sensor, remember? I can literally feel the chakra of everyone around me. That includes you and your drastically overpowered Rasengan."

A light went on in Naruto's head, it seemed he understood " Oh, okay I get it. So, what does that have to do with the Rasengan?"

Mika looked to the destroyed balloon " From what I can tell, you are using at least ten times more chakra then needed to create your rasengan, that's why it keeps exploding. You lack the needed control to limit the flow of chakra or condense it enough to maintain the rasengan's shape."

Naruto responded with a tip of the head and a loud " HUH?"

Sighing, Mika realized he would have to dumb his explanation down for Naruto to understand what he was about to tell him. So he quickly changed tactics.

" Okay Naruto, you know when you turn on a Faucet and the water comes out way too fast and splashes you." Getting a nod, Mika continued " Right now you are the Faucet, your chakra is coming out to fast so it splashes. When you make the rasengan, you need to use less chakra so it doesn't splash everywhere."

The light came back to Naruto's eyes. " OH I GET IT, THANKS ALOT MIKA." With that, Naruto went right back to working on the last step of the rasengan.

Mika was rather glad to notice that Naruto was acutally taking his advice, dropping the chakra he was pumping into the rasengan by quite a bit. Naruto was still using Six times too much chakra, but still it was a rather remarkable improvement.

Satisfied, Mika turned back to his chakra control exercise. It was harder then it looked, far more difficult then even the sand sticking exercise Kabuto had taught him. The leaf kept blowing away when he tried to get it to spin. It seemed he was going to be at this a while, at least it gave him something to work on while they walked.

**Jiraiya** turned his head to Mika, rather confused with the boy. He had never met someone so hard to read. One minute Mika was insulting Jiraiya and rolling his eyes at Naruto's behavior, the next he was giving Naruto some really helpful advice. It was really confusing as everything the boy did seemed to clash.

First there was the actual advice Mika had given Naruto. It was immensely useful despite its simplicity. Then of course there was the way he explained it to Naruto. Mika had been patient, kind and extremely helpful despite dealing with someone as slow and dim witted as Naruto. Going as far as to create a whole new analogy to explain something when most would have given up on Naruto.

Yet, when it came to Jiraiya, Mika showed not an ounce of Patiance. In fact he showed nothing more then extreme contempt for Jiraiya, having Stolen his money, insulted him on several occasions, and had even taunted him over his decision to choose the village over Naruto. Hell The fucker even gone as far as to cock block him, somehow getting Jiraiya banned from every brothel and bar at the fair ground. Jiraiya had actually gotten chased out of a brothel by several angry escorts wielding planks of wood.

Then there was that glare. Jiraiya knew he should feel any fear toward the boy, He was a mere genin after all while Jiraiya was the strongest of the Sanin. Yet when Mika glared at him, all of that went away. Reducing Jiraiya to nothing more then a quaking, fear filled statue.

That glare was nothing like Tsunade's or even Kushina's as theirs was more of a threat, promising a brutal beating for some offence Jiraiya had committed. Nor was it like the one he used to get from Sarutobi Sensei which was more parental, using disappointment and annoyance to get it's message across.

Instead, Mika's glare was one of command. Demanding absolute attention, respect and obedience he looked at. It could pin you down with just a glance, making it so that no matter what you did you couldn't move or even look away. It was a piercing gaze that seemed to pass through all of your defenses, taking hold of your very soul.

The fact that a Genin could do such a thing was completely and utterly unnerving. It was also quite telling of Mika's potential. If he was able to Accomplsih such a feat as such a young age, what would he be able to do when he hit his prime.

What scared Jiraiya most about the boy, and confused him the most, was Mika's immense intellect and perception. The boy had effortlessly discovered the two S rank secrets surrounding Naruto. Yet despite discovering the Secrets, Mika had kept his mouth shut. Only ever revealing after Jiraiya confronted him and even then the boy seemed to only say what was needed. And what hurt Jiraiya most.

It left Jiraiya grasping at straws to figure out Mika's motives.

Jiraiya genuinely hated that he couldn't get a full read on Mika. It was so frustrating, especially as reading people was normally a strength of his. All he could tell was that the boy was immensely smart, perceptive, insanely and more then willing to hit below the belt. He was a real Ninja, a real threat if there ever was one.

Jiraiya could only hope that Mika was loyal to the Leaf. He wasn't sure if the village would be able to handle Mika.

...Or any one else for that matter.

**Mika wasn't sure what to think when he started to feel the high levels of fear oozing off of Jiraiya's body. **The was no obvious threat around them from what he could sense, so he was at a loss.

At least until he noticed that kept of Glancing over at him. Then it started to make sense. For whatever reason, the old man was afraid of him.

For some unknown reason, that thought brought Mika great joy.

**''''**

* * *

**''''**

Entering Tanazuka was rather irritating to Mika's newly advanced senses. The high concentration of people and their various odors made his head ache from the smells and added chakra. He didn't like it in the slightest, it would make it harder to find Tsunade. Though since she was related to Naruto and was a Kage level Ninja, it should be too much of an issue.

Turning to Jiriaya, Mika explained that to the man " I cant feel her just yet, though by the time I enter the center of the Town I should be able to. If she is still here that is."

The Sanin nodded to him as they continued to walk into town. Stretching out his senses to their max, Mika searched for the illusive Sanin.

After a few minutes, Mika sensed her... and someone else " Orochimaru is here"

Jiraiya's head snapped over to Mika with great spead " Is he with Tsuande?"

Mika nodded. " Yes and there are two other Elite Jonin level humans and a... A pig I think. I can say much more with Two Sanin chakra smothering the other chakra with their own.." Turning his body, Mika pointed to the castle in the center of town. " There are there... wait, Orochimaru is leaving with one of the jonin. Tsunade is running back into town at a rapid pace. She has not been injured, neither has the other jonin she was with."

Jiraiya frowned " Lead the way"

With that, Mika rushed off toward the Legendary Sucker's chakra.

"""

"""

It had Taken Mika about ten minutes to Lead Jiraiya and Naruto to Tsunade, mostly as Jiraiya made them walk to prevent them from alerting Tsunade. A surprisingly smart Move.

Mika had tracked Tsunade down to a bar in the middle of town, which was not all that surprising given Tsunade's reputation.

The moment Mika entered the bar, he almost doubled over at the intense sensations of Depression, Self-Loathing, Anger and Inner Turmoil hit him with Tsunade level force. It was almost unbearable, even for Mika.  
Looking up, Mika managed to locate the source of all of that Pain.

It was Tsunade herself.

"""

''''''

* * *

"""

**Chapter end.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**PS This is officially the longest Story I have ever written. Thanks for being there with me.**

**Lots of Love**

**From your Ninja Overlord, Mika**


	13. One Week, Two Bets

Mika had to take a few deep breathes in order to calm down. How one person could remain sane with such bottled up turmoil was beyond him. It seemed that whatever happened with Orochimaru had really shaken the women up, this both amazed and worried him. However, as amazed and worried as he was, there was one emotion Mika felt more.

Fear.

Fear that Tsunade was going to help Orochimaru recover from whatever the Third had done. Mika didn't know what was wrong with the man, but when he sensed him earlier, Mika felt an enormous amount of pain and suffering. Something that should have been impossible at such a distance, yet Mika had felt it. Mika knew Orochimaru made some kind of deal in return for healing him. The problem was figuring out what.

Mika regained focus as he heard " Tsunade!" come from Jiraiya's loud mouth. With that, they all sat at Tsunade's table.

Now that he wasn't focusing on her emotions, Mika got a good look at Tsunade. He was shocked at her beauty and stance. Aside from her obvious inebriation, there was no open sign of her inner issues.

Stretching his senses outward, Mika began to examine the Sanin who just may become a threat. Several things popped out to him.

The First thing was the Obvious Genjutsu covering her body. To Mika, she may have just been screaming with how obvious it was to him. However, to almost anyone else, there was virtually no sign of a genjutsu presence. He had to admit, he was extremely impressed. It was actually her transformation that led him to his next observation, the seal on her forehead.

He had seen it once before, on the forehead of Mito Uzumaki. From what he could tell, it contained a massive amount of highly condensed chakra that was being passively drained directly into the seal. Knowing how hard it was to contain such condensed chakra on a passive level, Mika was impressed. He wondered what function it served other then acting as a chakra well. There was probably some medical purpose, that was her specialty after all.

His next observation was of the potency of her chakra. It really was incredible, full of life and richness. A sure sign of a master Medic if there ever was one. Her chakra was also incredible dense, a sign of her Uzumaki blood. The most shocking thing about her chakra was the massive inbalance he felt in it. It was like something was siphoning her very life force away from her leaving her with too much Spiritual chakra.

Following the feel of her chakra, he found the source which was in between her massive breasts. Dangling from a string was a crystal, the First Hokage's Crystal. And it was killing her.

Not immediately, but he could feel her life force being drained directly into the crystal. From what he could tell, her body was passively fighting it. This was most likely a result of her innate chakra control. However, regardless of her resistance the crystal was still taking from her. It may have been a relatively small drain, but over the years it had obviously added up. It was most likely the cause of the premature aging Jiraiya had spoken about.

From what he could tell, that Crystal should have killed Tsunade long before now. It was only her bloodline and Massive level of chakra control that prevented death. Had anyone else put the necklace on, they would be barely able to move within minutes. It would take someone with a body absolutely brimming with vitality to survive it's effects.

In fact, he could only think of 9 people who could wear it with no negative effect. These were The Nine Jinchuuriki, Naruto especially due to his Uzumaki Life force. The constant influx of the Tailed beasts chakra would allow them to survive the effects of the crystal, which made sense as the original purpose of the stone was to deal with the tailed beasts.

"To risk your life against all the odds, that's a sucker's bet" Mika was drawn out from his mind as he heard the intense anger emanating from Naruto's body as those words were spoke by Tsunade. An Anger that only grew as Tsuande spoke.

" My Grandfather and his successor, they were all so willing to die to defend the village. Well their both dead alright, and the village is no safer then it ever was." Mika felt Jiraiya's anger join Naruto's, though it was no where near as potent.

" Sounds to me you've changed Tsunade. I don't know what's happened to make you like this, but to say such things out loud..." Mika was starting to feel the combined anger of Jiraiya and Naruto beginning to affect his state of mind. Already a red haze was filling his vision, and his body began to shake. He had to get control over his body before he was overwhelmed with the emotions.

Tsunade's next words didn't help the situation any, in fact it made everything a lot worse.

" Don't forget, I'm not as young as I look. The Years have taught me a great deal." She paused for a moment, and when she did Mika felt a great deal of self loathing fill her as she began to speak " Sarutobi sensei too. He should have known better, what did he expect trying to be a hero at his age." Jiraiya's anger was growing immensely, as was Naruto. Mika was having trouble keeping his breathing steady at this point.

However, before he had a chance to center himself, the Situation and the Idiots anger Peaked with Tsunade's next sentence.

"Hmmph. Playing at Hokage, count me out its a Fool's game." Mika nearlt passed out as Naruto's rage hit heights Mika never imagined the naïve boy could possess.

Mika watched Naruto leapt across the table screaming " That does it!" with Jiraiya grabbing Naruto's shirt to stop him from getting at Tsunade.

All of the anger Made it hard to hear what was being said. After a few seconds of trying to center himself, Mika had enough as Killer intent exploded from his body.

Turning his gaze to Naruto, Mika said one word " Enough!"

**Tsunade was amazed and more then a little afraid of the monstrous killer intent coming off of the quiet boy in waves. **

How a child, any child, produce such intent was far beyond her.

What surprised her, and scared her, more then anything however was the boy's eyes. Even the indirect look she got stilled her body, making her blood run cold as if someone had pour liquid ice into her veins. And looking at around, she realized she wasn't the only one affected by the boy's command.

The blond looked petrified, immense terror and rage seemed to be battling for control over the boy.

Shizune was barely even breathing as she stared at the boy, completely fixated on the boy's eyes. This unnerved Tsunade as Shizune was one of the few people willing to stand up to Even her. For a child to be able to petrify her was quite telling.

However, when she looked at Jiraiya, She was filled with awe, fear and surprise. The man, who she had seen stand up to even her grandmother, had a look of the utmost fear in his eyes. It seemed so wrong, that fear in Jiraiya's eyes, yet there is was. And all due to a child.

Who was this child, that with a single glare he could quell even someone as Fearless as Jiraiya? Tsunade wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

" I'm not going to let her sit there and make fun of the old man." It seemed the blonde's anger had won " No way. I don't care if she is a lady, I'll knock that cynical sneer of her face."

Tsunade's blood warmed right up at the boy's threats, so she stood on the table and said " Are you challenging me?"

**Mika was ready to tear out Naruto's spine. Did the idiot learn nothing from their meeting with Itachi and Kisame? All of Mika's earlier anger turned into pure annoyance, as a thought came to him.**

"Those that cant learn, Must Feel." That was what his father had always said and it was the one thing Mika had ever agreed with, especially in this case.

The urge to both facepalm and tear out a spine only increased when he watched Tsuande stand on the table and say

" Are you challenging me?" Was the lady really going to stoop so low as to beat up on a weak little genin? How petty can she be?

He immediately got his answer" You've got guts if nothing else. Let's take this outside kid" Apparently she was very petty. It kind of reminded Mika of Jiraiya behavior. Were all the Sanin just spoiled children?

Mika's attention was turned to the Tsunade's pretty companion as she spoke.

"No,No" Apparently he was not the only sane and rational person. Tsunade's companion was just as annoyed as he was, though she was also very worried for Naruto's safety.

Mika wasn't, this kid seemed to be able to survive anything.

Still, Mika hoped the idiot actually learned something, though he doubted it. When it really counted, Naruto had the thickest skull.

"""

"""

* * *

"""

"""

Just as Mika suspected, the "Fight" wasn't really a "Fight. Instead it was a rather amusing beat down of Naruto. Still, it served to prove just how petty Tsunade was, especially when she made that beat with Naruto.

What she bet did worry Mika however. Betting that Necklace was a dangerous thing. While Naruto could handle it, Tsuande was not aware of that. It was like betting away a ticking bomb, just to find out it was a dud. He kind of wanted to stab her for doing such a foolish thing.

What really got to Mika however, was that he could feel that Tsuande wanted Naruto to win the bet. A very large part of her wanted Naruto to prove her wrong, for him to master the Rasengan and win the bet. That would explain her inner confliction. A part of her truly wanted to go her home, the other was too afraid of something. Probally whatever was causing her depression and self loathing. He would have to look into that.

As he watched Tsunade leave, a wonderful idea came to Mika's mind. One that would at least guarantee Tsunade's presence in the village. Plus it would be of benefit to him as well.

" Tsunade, I have a Proposition for you" The women turned toward him, clearly interested.

" What would that be?" Mika could feel her immense curiosity.

" Simple really. I would like to fight you at the end of the week. If I managed to hit you at once, then you will agree to Train me fully as a Medic.

Raising her eyebrow, the women responded " And if you fail to do so?"

" I will pay off one of your debts."

The apprentice head whipped toward him " Do you even have that kind of money?" she asked him.

Mika nodded " I work at the hospital on top of my missions, so my pay is higher then a normal genin's. I have actually accumulated a fair amount of money."

**Tsunade wasn't sure about this kid's deal. But the idea of him paying one of her debts was very appealing to the Slug Sanin. Plus she was a freaking Sanin, what could go wrong? Even with her shitty luck, there shouldn't be an issue. **

" You got a deal kid. If you manage at least one solid hit on my body during our fight at the end of the week, then I will train you Fully as a medic. When you fail, and you will, you will pay a debt of my choosing. No backing out now"

For some reason, the sudden smile on the boy's face unnerved Tsunade.

" No backing out at all Tsuande, I'll expect you to remember that when the time comes." The boy then turned and left with Jiraiya and Naruto.

Why did it feel as if she had just fallen right into the boy's trap?

**Jiraiya gaped at Mika's apparent stupidity. How could he think he could land even a single hit on an Sanin and evasion master like Tsunade? **

Walking up to Mika, the man questioned Him. " What the hell was that? There is no way you will be able to win the bet, so why did you do it?"

Jiraiya would have said more, but the words stopped when Mika turned to him. The boy's eyes froze him like before, however there was no anger in them this time. Just pire command.

" Do you know how much time it takes to fully train a medic, Jiraiya? "

Jiraiya didn't know that, so he shook his head as he was still unable to speak.

A dark smirk covered Mika's face " It takes a minimum of two and a half years for most medics. By winning this beat, I will have guaranteed Tsunade's presence in the village for at least that long. We can us that time to wear her down, help her to build up her attachments to the village again." Jiraiya was floored at the boy's manipulation. That was genius, absolute genius.

This kid was definitely a master at manipulation.

"Plus, She wants to come back to the Leaf Jiraiya. That is why she made the deal with Naruto and gambled with the Necklace. She wants him to win and prove her wrong, She wants that more then anything. When Naruto spouted off about being Hokage, her chakra changed. For whatever reason, Naruto's remark hit something powerful in Tsunade. But then again, that is probally why you brought Naruto. You wanted to get that reaction out of Tsunade, why else bring him along when you clearly couldn't care less about the boy."

With those words, Mika leaped away, leaving a rather hurt Jiraiya to mull over Mika's harsh, but logical words.

**A Deep feeling of Satisfaction filled Mika's being. **He loved being able to use his mind to manipulate people, it was so much fun. He hadn't had the opportunity to do so in a while so this felt deeply satisfying.

Better yet, his Empathic abilities had allowed this to happen. This made the manipulation so much more satisfying. Having such a power, and being able to use it with such results was something amazing. It bordered on orgasmic for Mika.

Still, he would have to practice and train for the next week. There was a few things he wanted to work on that could prove useful for his fight with Tsunade.

He almost couldn't wait for the fight to happen. Though, that may have been Naruto's emotions affecting his senses.

It didn't really matter, Mika was excited none the less.

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**Next time is the Week Mika before the Fights. **

**See ya Next time,**

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **

**P.S. This chapter was Dedicated to Toshiro of the Eternal Dream ****who I am sure will fall in love with this Manipulation.**

**Thanks for being a loyal reader, reviewer, critic and Friend. **


	14. Tsunade's Choice, Mika's Reaction

**What other Adventure should Mika have? What other world should I Implant Mika into?**

**There is a poll on this, please vote on my profile page. **

* * *

**''''**

**Hoping from roof to roof, Mika **followed the feel of Tsunade's chakra. He needed to see the women, it was rather urgent. Mika had just overheard Shizune explaining to Naruto the story of the Hashirama's necklace. The women believed that the crystal was cursed and that she was responsible for their deaths, explain her massive guilt and pain.

Mika knew better and he needed to explain just that to Tsunade. It would help get the women on their side, but more importantly he dearly wanted the pain and guilt she was feeling to stop. Even from this distance it was hitting him like a kick to the groin. He hoped that by explaining the true nature of the Crystal, the pain would at least lessen. While he knew the pain would never fully leave the women, he hoped the guilt would which would be great. It was giving him a massive headache.

It wasn't hard to find Tsunade, she was sitting on a rooftop. From the pain, sadness and guilt wafting from her body, he knew she was thinking of the past.

Walking over to her, Mika began to speak " It wasn't your fault"

Having been distracted by her thoughts, Tsunade actually jumped around. " How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Mika rolled his eyes at her attempts to be intimidating.

" You were distracted by your thoughts. Anyway, like I said it wasn't your fault Dan and Nawaki died. If anything it was your Grandfather's for never explaining to you the effects of wearing the Crystal."

**Tsunade was confused, what the hell did this boy mean? As far as she knew, the stone only worked for her Grandfather to subdue the Tailed beasts. **

" Effects of wearing the Crystal? Explain" She made her most serious glare, the one she used to control Shizune, to command the boy.

Mika, yeah that was what Jiraiya told her at the bar earlier, jut raised and eyebrow at her glare. It seemed he was completely unfazed.

" The Crystal draws in the lifeforce of its bearer, that's you at the moment."

Tsunade's eyes widened " Why would it be taking my life force?" Hundreds ideas filled her brain, trying to riddle out the possible reason for the Crystal's effects.

" It is most likely to maintain its form, after all the Crystal is almost entirely made up of very dense chakra."

Tsunade chocked in utter shock " What? That's not possible. For chakra to have condensed to this degree, it would be massively dense. So much so that even I would have an immensely difficult time lifting it."

The boy nodded " Normally you would be right. However, the chakra that makes the Crystal up contains a third element that alters the density of the stone. I am not sure what kind of chakra this is, but I have sensed it once before."

Tsunade scrunched her forhead in thought " Where?"

" In Jiraiya's chakra. Whatever the chakra is, it is wafting in Jiraiya's body. It is not mixing into anything. it just stays there. I am not sure what it is exactaly. But from the look on your face, you may know of it."

**Tsunade nodded, of course she knew what it was. Her idiot teammate had bragged about it during the second war. It was about three months before they met the Orphans in Rain.**

" Yes, it is Natural energy. You might know it better as Sage Mode chakra. Jiraiya learned how to use the ability from the toads. Basically it consists of drawing the Natural Energy of the Earth and perfectly blending it with your own chakra. It Grants you immense power, drastically amplifying your own abilities. My Grandfather was a Sage as well... So this Crystal is made up of Natural energy"

The boy nodded at her " Yes, that would explain why it required your lifeforce to balance it. I know I don't have to tell you of all people. but Your grandfather possessed immense vitality. He most likely never really noticed how much chakra was being drained on him. For anyone else, the pull would leave them incapacitated within hours. You don't really notice it due to your bloodline and masterful chakra control, but it has already had an effect on your body. Your premature aging, something that should be impossible due to your Uzumaki blood, is more then likely a direct result of your wearing the Crystal."

Tsunade wanted to cry. The Crystal was stealing from her, killing her as it had killed her brother and lover. And if Naruto wins the bet, it will kill him too.

" I should destroy it" Gathering her chakra, She prepared to shatter the Crystal.

**Mika swiftly grabbed the old hag's hand, He really did not want her to crush it. The possibility of studying it and possibly working out the mysteries of Sage mode was far to tempting. He had to think of something quick, which he thankfully did. **

"Don't, This will be benifical to Naruto."

The Sanin glared at him " The Crystal would just kill him, you just said it yourself."

Mika sighed in annoyance. Why did she have to be so difficult? " Normally that would be the case. But I also said that only occurred to normal people, something I assure you Naruto is not. His status as a Jincuuriki make him immune to the Necklace's effect as he is literally brimming with Physical energy. In fact it would probably help him, what with the calming effect it would have on the fraction of Kyuubi's chakra naturally flowing in Naruto's body. The Necklace was made by your grandfather after all."

Mika wasn't totally bluffing here, the Crystal's chakra was very similar to Hashirama's chakra. It would have a positive effect on Naruto's chakra, just not for Naruto. No, the positive effect would be for Mika who wanted to study the seal without it zapping him, and anyone who may need to subdue the Kyuubi's chakra within the boy.

Though Naruto would rather have Kyuubi's chakra subdued instead of harnessing the power. The boy wasn't all that bright.

**Tsunade wasn't sure what to feel, now that she knew it wasn't really her fault that the Necklace killed Dan and Nawaki. It was her Grandfather's never explaining the purpose of the stone that caused their deaths. To think the God of Shinobi would be so irresponsible to give such a tool to a child? **

Tsunade knew she would have tested the stone had she been given it as an adult, her curiosity would have forced her to. But as a child, she had been far too enamored with her Grandfather's gift to even think of doing anything else.

Granted she should have tested the necklace after Dan's died, but the grief had been too much to really think too much. Still,how could she have known it would have that kind of effect. When she saw her grandfather in the next life she was hittitng him with her strongest punch, right to his face.

**A sudden shift in Tsunade's emotions forced Mika out of his thoughts. It seemed the guilt she was feeling had lessened tremendously. Still, there was some present, and it worried him. He knew it had to do with whatever deal Orochimaru offered. **

"I'll take my leave. Have to get some rest, after all I'll need it for my training tomorrow. Especially if I want to beat your wrinkly ass" With that, Leaped away. Thoroughly enjoying the sudden rage welling out of Tsunade's body thanks to his comment.

However, he was left uneasy at the sudden shift in her emotions. It was a sense of duty, intertwined with guilt. This was never a good sign. He would have to keep an eye on Tsunade for the rest of the week.

**As the brat left, Tsunade began to think about her deal with Orochimaru. She didn't want to go through with it, despite her deep desire to have Nawaki and Dan in her arms. She knew they would never want it that way. **

She also didn't want to endanger Naruto and Mika. No, she had to deal with this danger on her own. However, she would have to make sure she knocked Mika out before she left to fight Orochimaru. She couldn't have the kid lead Jiraiya right to her.

'''

* * *

''''

**SIX DAYS LATER**

**A rather tired Mika was rather proud of himself. He was had perfected something awesome with his chakra threads. Something that would serve him rather well in ANBU. **

To most people it would sound simple, but it really wasn't easy. What was this amazing Mika did? Well it was rather simple, he had managed to completely reduce the chakra in his chakra strings. This made them invisible, something that only a puppet master was able to do.

Now this was amazing by itself, but Mika had also managed to incorporate it into his combat style to wonderful results. The Training he had done for this was rather incredible as well.

It consisted of Mika surrounded various weapons, even his sword, in various positions. Some were stabbed into the ground or tree while some were completely flat. From there, Mika would start practicing his Kata's. During his Kata's he would silently send his chakra strings onto the various weapons or even the ones in his pouch. Swiftly dodging or feinting, Mika would then launch the hidden weapon at his opponent. Something he would grab the weapon with his hand and toss it at his false opponent, then grabbing it with an invisible string and striking them from the back. It was rather amazing.

Sometime Mika would play with his chakra threads by tossing weapons into the air and catching them with a thread, then he would toss them into various trees and what not. This did wonders for his aim.

All in all, his training had been a major success. He hoped to later be able to channel Medical chakra into the threads or fill them with elemental chakra, particularly Wind or Lighting. The Strings possessed a huge amount of potential for improvement, a potential few bothered to reach. Being able to channel chakra from such a distance was incredible.

Now that he thought of it, Mika wondered if he could siphon chakra using the strings, it would certainly be useful in long battles. He would most definitely have to test that.

However that would have to wait as he could sense a rather distressed Tsuande approaching his room, which was separate from Naruto and Jiraiya's. Speaking of Jiraiya, Mika did not like the sudden erratic nature of the man's chakra. Since Tsunade had just left the man, Mika knew what was wrong with Jiraiya. The bitch had poisoned the Toad Sage.

It seems Mika was right to keep an eye on Tsunade.

Quickly eating a food pill, Mika summoned a Shadow clone with the extra chakra and had it take his place as he escaped out the window. As soon as he was on the roof, Mika covered himself in the strongest Genjutsu he was capable of. He wasn't letting the bitch get him.

**Shadow clone Mika just sat there. **Unlike other clones, he didn't bother getting upset over his death. He wasn't really alive anyway, besides his creator would have to feel everything anyway so it was alright.

Much like his creator, Clone-Mika was a sensor though he couldn't sense as far as the Real Mika. Still, he could feel Tsunade coming into the room, attempting to hide from him by suppressing her chakra. Not that it would work, especially with that seal on her forehead containing a massive amount of chakra.

Pretending to sleep, Clone- Mika turned his body toward the door. He was rather good at faking being asleep, life as an Insomniac tended to do that to you.

**Few knew this, but Tsunade was actually the stealthiest of the Sanin. **Even the Infiltration Master Jiraiya had nothing on her, what with the training Her Grandmother Mito Gave her. The women had always said that Stealth and Seals were best friends, If you mastered one you must master the other in order to truly get the full power of both**. **She had forced Tsuande into several hours of stealth training, all the way into her adult hood. These skills had actually helped Tsunade with finding Jiraiya when the idiot peaked on her in the Hotsprings. They had also allowed her to hide from Jiraiya's admittedly poor spy network and keep ahead of her debtors for years.

Right now however, these skills were vital if she wanted to complete her current objective. To knock out an insanely skilled sensor.

She knew it wouldn't be easy, so she waited until the boy had returned from his training. She hoped the exhaustion from training would dull his senses. Plus he wasn't very experienced, being only a genin. He couldn't be that skilled, despite what Jiraiya told her.

Silently walking over to the boy's sleeping body, Tsunade pulled out a senbon coated in poison. It wouldn't kill the boy, but it would keep him out cold for several hours.

Coating the needle in chakra, she effortlessly slid it into a vein on his leg.

Satisfied with her work, despite how guilty she felt, Tsunade left for the local castle where she was to rendezvous with Orochimaru.

So deep in thought, she never heard the sound of the clone popping away.

**Mika was rather impressed, if not slightly amused. **To think Tsunade of all people had just poisoned him, and failed. It was a rather proud moment, that he had been able to fuck with or fool with all three of the Sanin. All while as a genin.

It just served to show you that you should never let pride overrule your ability to judge your skills or the skills of others for that matter. You could never predict if someone would be able to deceive you.  
It seemed the Sanin had yet to learn that lesson. Still, it worked in his favor.

As soon as he felt Tsunade leave this part of town, Mika hurried down the street towards where he sensed Jiraiya's chakra. He had to see if he could heal the idiot, especially if Tsunade was going to fight or heal Orochimaru. No matter how much Mika wished he could mess with Jiraiya's unconscious body, oh the wonderful horrors Mika could inflict on the Toad Sage.

The Sacrifices one must make as a Ninja.

It took Mika just under a minute to reach the Toad Sage. The man was resting his head on his hands with a large amount of drool coming out. He was completely out, and from what Mika could tell, he would stay that way.

Sighing, Mika grabbed the idiots arm and tossed it over his shoulder. " I will get Tsunade for forcing me to touch Jiraiya" With that Mika leaped back to the hotel.

Once in the Hotel, Mika made his way toward Naruto's room where he saw Shizune on the ground out cold and Naruto on his bed with bandages on his hands. Not willing to have someone he respected as much as Shizune sleep on the ground, Mika just dropped Jiraiya face first onto the ground. There was a very satisfying thud and grunt, yet Jiraiya remained out cold. It seemed the Mickey Tsunade gave Jiraiya was rather potent.

Mika grabbed Shizune and placed her on the bed, then he check her injuries. There wasn't much, just some brusing of the stomach and chakra network around that area. Mika knew healing wouldn't wake her up. yet it would hasten the process so he started to heal the kind medic.

Once he finished, Mika turned to Naruto and extracted a good sized portion of the boy's chakra. Part of this he sent into both Jiraiya and Shizune, knowing it would hasten their healing. The rest he sent through out his body, healing the soreness and chakra depletion he had from training.

Satisfied with his condition, Mika quickly filled out a note to explain the situation, the left out the window for Tsunade's location.

He really wished he had another choice, but he knew Jiraiya and the rest of the crew would be out until morning. That would be too late, Mika would to help the old hag. He needed her if he was going to live in the village without Danzo interfering.

He knew she wasn't going to heal Orochimaru, she was feeling far too little guilt to do other wise.

If he was right, Kabuto was going to be there. Mika could focus on fighting on him, while Tsunade focused on Orochimaru.

At least he hoped that is what happened. Mika really didn't want to try his luck by fighting a Sanin, he really didn't. Still it would be better then if the man was revived, Mika knew the villge wouldn't be able to handle another assault at the moment.

He would leave if that happened, in fact he would go and Fight in the Mist Civil War. That would be the best option for him at that point.

"""

"""

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**What will become of out Not-so-Hero? Will he have to fight Orochimaru or Kabuto? Or will Tsunade give into her desires and heal the man?  
Find out in the Next episode of Overpowered, the Greatest OC Naruto Story of ALL TIME.  
**

**This is Your Ninja Overlord, Mika, Signing off. **

**PS I REALLY WANT SOMEONE TO MAKE AN DATABOOK ENTRY OF MIKA AND A DRAWING OF HIM. I WILL POST IT ON MY PROFILE AND ON THE CHAPTER AFTER I GET IT. HELL I WILL TURN MY PROFILE PICUTRE INTO WHATEVER DRAWING I GET! **

**PPS A DATABOOK ENTRY CAN BEEN SEEN ON NARUTOPEDIA. I WANT ON LIKE THAT, I THINK IT WOULD BE AN AWESOME ADDITION. THIS INCLUDED PERSONALITY AND APPEARNCE DESCRIPTION, A DESCRIPTION OF MIKA'S ABILTIES AS WELL. THANKS. **


	15. Sanin Showdown, Mika's Choice

As Mika sensed Orochimaru approaching, his entire body began to ache in absolute agony. Whatever the Third Hokage did to the Snake Sanin was a fate worse then death, the pain it caused was strong enough to passively effect Mika. It honestly surprised Mika that the cowardly Kage could have done such a deed to a student he had cared so deeply for. It just went to show you that the measure of a person's true worth is best seen at the moment of their death.

As the Sanin drew closer, Mika began to realize the full effects of what the Hokage had done. As far as he could tell, there was not an ounce of natural chakra being made in the man's arms. That deficit was actually drawing on Orochimaru lifeforce like a sponge, Gradually weakening the man and causing a great deal of Rot which was spreading at a phenomenal rate. It really was no wonder Orochimaru was in such pain, his arms were essentially dead and were in fact killing the rest of him.

This meant that the man would not be able to fight at a Kage level, though his experience would more then make up for the lack in physical power and use of his arms. Still, this was an advantage they could harness. Though Orochimaru more then likely would have other methods of fighting, he was a Kage level ninja after all. Plus he would have more then enough sense to guard his weakened arms.

A sudden shift at the edges of Mika's sensed alerted him to Kabuto's presence. He would have to be very careful if he wanted to remain hidden. Mika shuddered as he realized that where Kabuto had just come from, stretching his senses in that direction, He was relieved to sense that Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune were alright. All of them were awake and recovering nicely.

A sudden malicious chakra forced Mika to turn toward Tsunade, just in time to watch her raise her hands as if to heal Orochimaru. However as a Medic, Mika knew better. The "healing" Jutsu was actually an unstable version of the Mystic palm, which Could cause the man to go into a coma due to chakra overload. However this version was so potent, it would reduce the man's charka network and all connected organs into mush. What made it so dangerous was the lack of pain the victim experienced when the chakra was introduced, in fact it was supposed to feel almost pleasant.

Mika was obviously not the only person who noticed the killer intent of the Jutsu as Kabuto's chakra got quite frantic. The Grey Haird Medic sent a Kunai flying at the Jutsu, making Tsunade and Orochimaru leap back. The second Kabuto landed behind Orochimaru, Mika sent an invisible chakra thread to the man's leg and wrapped it around the man's torso in the hopes of subduing the man's evasion skills.

A Huge wave of extremely intense sadness blasted from Tsuande's body, nearly causing Mika to black out. Images of A little brown haired boy with a permanent blush hit him, this was followed by one of a tall, blue haired man. What the fuck happened?

Mika's eyes bulged as he realized what he had just seen, Dan and Nawkai. Tsunade's emotions had been so strong Mika had actually seen what she was thinking. This would take some looking into.

There was no time to think however as Tsunade's emotion's hardened, she filled with anger and resolve before launching herself into the sky.  
A huge crater formed as Tsunade's heel slammed into the ground. Mika was glad for the genjutsu covering his body, otherwise he would have been discovered.

" C'mon Orochimaru" The women growled out at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just chuckled at Tsunade, despite the intense pain the man was in. " Its amazing that in all this time you and I have never actually meet in combat."

Mika was actually surprised at that, though in a way it made sense since the rivalry was between Orochimaru and Jiraiya, not Tsunade.

" That's right" Mika heard Tsunade say as she charged Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Then Mika heard something that made him want to laugh his ass off.

" Don't get your hopes up, you still have to get past me" That was Kabuto, Mika couldn't believe how cocky he was being. Sure he could hold his own for a short time, but if Tsuande went all out Kabuto would be dead. That was clear to Mika.

Tsuande destroyed a wall while saying " No matter, It will be a pleasure killing you both" Mika could feel she meant it, the raw bloodlust she was feeling was incredible.

He watched as she launched her body as Orochimaru and Kabuto while the two were in a tree, here was a time for him to as Kabuto leaped back, Mika tugged his chakra thread, pullng the man right into the full brunt of Tsunade's kick.

A very loud crack filled their ears as Kabuto went rocketing backwards. Kabuto shot through a wall and three trees before landing in a small crater. .

**Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as He watched a blow actually land on Kabuto. Even as skilled as Tsuande was, Kabuto should have been able to dodge that blow with relative ease. In fact, it looked as if the boy was pulled into Tsuande's strike. Kabuto had told him that only Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune were here, and none of them would have the skill to do that, so who could of done that to Kabuto?**

Turning his head, Orochimaru called out " Come out, come out whom ever you are" Looking around, Orochimaru saw nothing obvious which told him there may be a genjutsu about.

Pulsing his chakra, to which a great deal agony filled his arms, Orochimaru witnessed a sudden shimmering over by the far wall.

" Come out little Rat" Orochimaru crooned as he shot his Kusanagi toward the shimmering patch at Blinding speeds.

The moment the sword his the patch, Orochimaru watched as a very familiar someone leaped over and cartwheel on his sword before landing on the closer wall.

" Ah, Mika I should have guessed. There is not another Leaf Ninja as devious as you are. You really should be on my side. You could be even greater then you are now."

Retracting his sword, Orochimaru began to walk over to the boy. Hoping to persuade him to switch sides.

Seconds after feeling a chakra flare, Pain unlike anything he had ever experienced suddenly Filled Orochimaru as several high powered explosions filled his stomach. He went flying backwards several feet before sitting up and vomiting up blood and bone.

" ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! What'd you do to me?" Orochimaru screamed at Mika in utter shock, pain and rage.

Uncontrollable rage filled Orochimaru as he looked up and saw not an ounce of emotion in the boy's eyes. It was like he didn't care, that he dismissed Orochimaru, the greatest of the Legendary Sanin.

Lunging at Mika, Orochimaru shot his tongue at the boy who turned into a flurry of beetles the moment the tongue met his body.

Orochimaru felt a sudden and immense pain on his face as his body rocketed away. As he was sent away, he saw Mika with an out stretched fist.

" He hits almost as hard as Tsunade" This was Orochimaru's only thought as he broke through the last wall and tumbled into the open field.

**Tsunade's jaw dropped as she saw Orochimaru fly by her, chest covered in blood. **

**" **What the Hell Happened to him?" Turning her head she was shocked to see Mika of all people, glaring back at her.

_" How the hell is he even conscious? That poison I used earlier could have put an elephant out..." _Tsunade thought confused.

All thoughts ceased when Mika turned the full force of his glare on her. The message was clear.

" _We will be talking about this Later_." Tsunade had a feeling that she would not be walking away from that conversation awake.

A sudden rustle forced Tsunade to look to the back, just in time to see Kabuto about to hit her chest and leg with chakra scalpels. Unable to dodge, Tsuande raised her hands to block. The moment the scalpel was about to touch her, she felt a sudden and strong tug. Flying backwards, she landed next to Mika who spoke to her.

" Don't take your eyes off of Kabuto, he is easily more dangerous the Kakashi Hatake." Tsuande just nodded, a little dumbfounded that a mere genin just saved her ass. That Strike would have done a great deal of Damage and could have put her out of the fight. Who was he to be so skilled that he not only saved her ass, but was able to inflict such a horrific wound on Orochimaru?

" What did you do to Orochimaru, I saw him cough up a great deal of blood?" The dark smirk Mika gave off sent shivers of terror down Tsuande's spine.

" I put several high powered explosive on his Sword, under a genjutsu. They went off when he swallowed them, the results were... interesting don't you agree?" Yup, Tsunade would never again underestimate this kid again. That was fucking insane.

" Oh and Kabuto has the ability to reactivate his dead cells and even make new ones. This gives him a healing ability rivaling a Jinchuuriki's, as long as he has chakra that is." The scary boy drew his sword and charged toward the now Shaking Kabuto.

While Mika did that, Tsuande went after Orochimaru. To afraid of Mika to tell him off.

**Mika rushed Kabuto, not letting up for a second, not wanting Kabuto to recover any more then he already had. Kabuto was normally a slippery little fish, However as exhausted as Kabuto was from healing from Tsunade's rather devastating blow, Mika was able to get in a few vital strikes.  
**

They hit not vital spots, but each one put a tiny amount of a rather potent poison into Kabuto's system. They wouldn't work immediately, but over time they would numb Kabuto's body and make it harder for him to move.

A sudden massive spike of paralyzing Fear from Tsuande washed over Mika like a Typhoon, for a minute everything went black. Mika had to actually attach a chakra string to a wall and pull himself backwards to avoid being hit with a chakra scalpel.

Turning To Tsunade, Mika watched her shudder as she was covered in Blood. It wasn't hers, seeing as she was actually completely unharmed. No, this was Orochimaru's.

Mika groaned as he realized what was going on" Great, the world's best medic has Hemophobia." Seeing as he was on his own, Mika decided to change tactics. He could sensed Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto approaching rather swiftly. He just had to keep the two of them alive until then.

Popping a food pill, Mika rushed Orochimaru with his sword in one hand. With the other, Mika sent out a chakra thread and grabbed Tsuande. Tossing the woman back, Mika set up a position in front of Tsunade.

Only to have the Kusanagi suddenly pierce his side, the moment he stopped. It seemed Orochimaru had decided that it was no longer a good idea to keep holding back. Plus he was not attacking in anger so he was far more accurate then he had been before, so Mika would have had little chance of dodging at this distance.

Stumbling as the blade was suddenly torn from his body, Mika sent the full force of his killer intent infused **Glare** at his opponents while putting a hand over the wound on his torso. He had to patch this wound up quick. Though it hit nothing vital, the blood coming from it would knock him out in minutes at the most.

**Kabuto was majorly impressed with Mika. The kid had managed to hold back and do substantial damage to Orochimaru of all people. Granted, Orochimaru was not at full strength and had been holding back, but Mika had managed to do damage all the same.  
This kid was going places, that was for sure. If he got rid of the Poision in his body that is.  
**

Smirking at Mika, Kabuto began to speak to Mika in the hopes of getting the kid to jump ship toward their side.

" Mika, you are far smarter then this. Do you really think that you can take the both of us? Let alone holding us back? Why bother protecting Tsuande at all? Coming with us is the far wiser choi-"

Kabuto froze as Mika's eyes met his. No matter what he did, Kabuto couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. It was more potent then Orochimaru's glare, even though this one held less death.

No, what made this one so terrifying was the absoluteness of it. You Had to look, there was no other option. His gaze seemed to grab a hold of Kabuto's very soul.

It was unnerving to say the least.

Shock and Great Terror filled Kabuto as From the corner of his eye, he saw that he was not the only one effected by Mika's gaze.

Standing there, struggling to move, was Orochimaru. Jaw slack, eyes glazed over and overpowering amount of Fear Present of his face, Orochimaru was the absolute picture of terror. It was like a rabbit looking at a Snake, unable to move despite the danger.

Kabuto had one thought when he processed what he saw " What is He?"

For once in Kabuto's fucked up life, he really didn't want the answer.

**Orochimaru's heart felt as if it were being encroached by ice. This boy's stare, piercing into the soul. So commanding and powerful, Orochimaru had never faced anything like this.**** It filled him with fear, awe and interest all at the same time. **

**How a child, badly poisioned and bleeding, was able to inflict such fear in Orochimaru was something that he could not comprehend.**

This only lasted for a few seconds however as Mika suddenly seized up, the poison of the Kusanagi had taken hold.

Orochimaru was filled with more relief then his should have been, something that unnerved him even more. How could a mere child cause him so much panic.

Deciding that Mika was too much of a threat to Live, Orochimaru charged the boy aiming to kill.

Spitting out His Kusanagi, Orochimaru swung it as hard as he could at Mika's paralyzed body.

Only to be blocked as several smoke bombs exploded in front of him. Orochimaru leaped back, seeing who had protected the boy.

His old fool of a teammate, Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya looked as his old, blood soaked, fallen Teammate in sadness and a little fear. **

The Fear only built as he turned to Mika, fully aware that the boy's glare had stopped even Orochimaru. What was this child that he could effect even Orochimaru in such a way? Jiraiya knew he would have to keep an eye on the boy more then ever at this point.

If Mika went off the deep end, he feared for the village greatly. He doubted it could survive Mika in his prime. **  
**

The mere thought of Mika in his prime sent shivers down Jiraiya's spine. He wasn't sure he wanted to see such a sight.

Turning Back to Orochimaru, Jiraiya steeled himself for the battle to come. He had to put his fears regarding Mika into the back of his mind for the moment.

**""""**

**""""**

* * *

**""""**

**""""**

**Despite being unable to move, Mika's body was filled with intense, burning pain. He now knew how a fly felt when a spider bit it.**

**That is what Mika felt like. Like he was paralyzed as his innards melted away. It was pure agony, even with his natural pain tolerance. **

He was sure that this was far worse with even the Tsukuyomi, by miles at that. At least with the Tsukuyomi he could resist the pain with pure will. With the potency of this poison, Mika wasn't able to do this.  
**  
**Knowing he had to do something, Mika focused on his mindscape. Pushing through the pain, Mika was able to reach a state where he felt little of anything coming from his body, it was sort of like Hibernation.

Summoning his chakra, Mika channeled everything he had to the wound of his side. It wouldn't heal it, but it should slow down the spread of the poison, push out any excess poison and save his flesh from rotting away. The added Potency from he had gained From Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra helped a great deal here.

After a what felt like hours, though it was mere minutes, Mika pushed all of the excess poison from his system. He stopped that threat. That still left the threat of the blood escaping fromt he wound on his abdomen. He had to stem the flow before he passed out or died, but for that he had to be back in the real world.

Coming back from his mindscape, Mika realized he could only move ever so slightly. It seemed he had lost far too much blood and chakra. That had to be rectified.

Looking around, Mika was surprised to see a large Snake in what seemed to be a swamp of all things. This gave him a wonderful idea to regain the chakra and mobility he needed to treat his wound.

Gathering the little chakra he had into his hand, Mika sent a single invisible thread toward the snake. The moment it attached, the string began to glow brighter. A glow that spread all the way to Mika as the Immobilized snakes chakra was funneled slowly into his body.

It seemed his theory had been right, he could use the string to siphon chakra. Though it was not much, Mika was able to use the added strength to sit up and begin to treat his wounds.

Grabbing a plasma pill from his pouch, Mika chewed the nasty thing up. Then he grabbed some sanitation pads, and bandages. Patching the wound up while maintaining the chakra thread was not easy, the blood loss made it hard to concentrate even with the plasma pill in his body.

Once he finished bandaging his wound, Mika sent more threads at the Summoned Snake in order to drain more chakra from its body. The Relieaf that filled Mika was subtle and intense at the same time. It wasn't enough to make him battle ready, but it would at least keep him alive and conscious until Tsunade or Shizune could give him medical attention.

Speaking on Tsunade, Mika felt something finally shatter the fear inside of her. Pure, undeterred resolve. It was potent and intense and derived from something Naruto had done, if her protecting his unconscious body despite being gravely injured said anything.

Taking a closer look at Naruto, Mika noticed something on the boy's chest, something that explained the change in Tsunade.

The Crystal of the First Hokage.

It seemed the little fool had actually managed to complete the rasengan. Mika would have to ask the boy how he managed to do that.

Turning his attention back to Tsunade, Mika felt an enormous amount of chakra come from Tsunade's body. He watched in awe as the various, fatal wounds on her body healed as if nothing had ever happened. This was clearly not what Kabuto had done to himself.

So what had she done to her self? Once he heard the answer, Mika's jaw was on the ground.

" Forcefully dividing her cells on command? The control that would take in astronomical, as would the raw knowledge of anatomy..." Mika thought as his sensory abilities began to detect the minute portions of chakra being sent to the various cells in her body. It really was an amazing Jutsu, but not without its risks.

You could only divide your cells a limited number of times, surpass that and you shorten your life. If she had done this before, it probally added to the advanced aging she experienced. It was the peak of all medical jutsu, unsurpassed by anything he had ever seen.

And now he had fully analyzed it. He would have to master medical jutsu as well as sealing but he would be able to replicate and improve it in the future. Maybe mix it with Kabuto's ability to reactivate his cells, that would make him fully immortal in combat. As long as he had enough chakra that is, plus it would have no effect on his lifespan.

Three sudden spikes of chakra brought Mika out of his thoughts. Looking at the Sanin, he realized that all three were preparing to summon something large.

Breaking the connection with the Snake's chakra, Mika shakily stood and hurried as fast as his injured body could to Shizune's side. He had to get her to finish healing the wound in his side, before the necrosis took effect and he had to have the flesh there removed.

**Shizune hurried with the clone of Katsuya to get to safety. No matter how skilled she was, getting in the way of this battle would get her and Naruto killed. **

" Shizune, I need your help" She jumped as the pained, out of breathe voice of Mika appeared behind her.

Looking back at him, she right away noticed that his side was patched up and blood was coming through it. His skin was far paler then normal, and he looked ready to keel over. The fact he was not only standing, but running as fast as she was, was a true testament to the strength of his will.

" Mika, what happened? " She knew he had been injured, but not by what.

" After Orochimaru covered Tsunade in blood, I pulled her away. The second I got in front of her, the Kusangi had pierced My side. I was able to get rid of the excess poison, but there is still some residual venom in my flesh. I need you to get rid of it and at least stem the blood flow. I don't have enough chakra at the moment and cant risk a chakra pill."

Shizune just gaped at the amazing boy in front of her. How the fuck had he been able to do anything with the venom of the Kusanagi paralyzing him?

" Shizune!" Mika's voice brought her back to reality.

" Right" Summoning her mystic palm, she began getting rid of the poison in his body and stemming the flow of blood.

After a few seconds of silence, a question bubbled to the surface of Shizune's body and escaped her. " How did you purge your self of the excess poison? The Kusanagi's venom paralyzes the victim."

Mika looked amused for some reason " It paralyzes your body, not your chakra. If you can work through the pain, you can do whatever you want with your chakra. As for how I literally purged the venom... .well I drew it into my blood and pushed it out with my chakra."

Shizune almost stopped her mystic palm in shock. He said that as if it was a simple task. She doubted that she could do such a thing in his place, and she was a master medic. She really wondered what he would be able to do in the future.

Turning her attention to his stab wound, She was genuinely surprised. He had removed a large portion of the venom, though he had lost a lot of blood in the effort. From what she could tell, he would make a full recovery by the end of the week if he had her and Tsunade's attention.

" How did Naruto managed to complete the rasengan?" Mika's voice brought her back to the real world.

" Huh? Oh that? He used a shadow clone to keep its form. Rather ingenious really."

Mika nodded at her, though he looked annoyed " Had Jiraiya or Kakashi actually helped him, taught him some extra chakra control for example, Naruto would have no need for that. Though I have to concede, that was a rather intelligent way to master it. Though it would be absolutely useless in a fight. Any moron could dodge it."

Shizune wanted to yell at Mika for belittling Naruto's accomplishment when she realized that he was not being mean to Naruto, just stating a rather honest fact. Though one thing stuck out to her.

" If Jiraiya helped him? But Jiraiya had to have taught him that, it isn't something one can learn from observation alone..." She stopped at the extremely amused smirk on Mika's face.

" Really, because I was able to fully master it mere minutes after seeing it. And as for Jiraiya helping Naruto, all the man did was show him the rasengan and gave a few poor explanations of the steps to complete a rasengan. No, Naruto was able to do this on his own for the most part."

Shizune wanted to argue, she really did, but she saw no lie in Mika's face. Though she was still in disbelief over one thing.

" You mastered the Rasengan minutes after seeing it?" Mika nodded at her.

" Yes, it isn't all that hard to master. Any average medic could master the rasengan if they put in the effort and paid attention. Though to make the bigger version, one does need more chakra then I would like. So I don't use it in battle, though I can."

Shizune just stared at Mika in awe, not sure if she should believe him.

**Mika wasn't one to normally share his skills and accomplishments like he was doing right now. However this was helping to gain Shizune's allegiance, a resource he dearly wanted. She was a master medic and was very close to Tsuande. Getting her on his side could and would prove and invaluable resource in the future. **

While Mika was speaking to Shizune, he was also siphoning a minuscule amount of chakra from Naruto via a chakra thread he had attached to the boy's leg. It wouldn't hurt the boy in the slightest as Kyuubi and his Uzumaki Bloodline had already healed the worst of his injuries. All that was wrong with Naruto was a lot of brusies and a few tears that had yet to heal but were well on their way. Naruto would be perfectly fine by tomorrow morning.

So he wouldn't miss the tiny amount of chakra Mika was stealing. It wasn't a lot but it was helping him to combat the blood loss and kept him conscious.

"""""

"""""

* * *

"""""

"""""

The Fight between the disabled Sanin lasted for only a few minutes before Orochimaru and his pet medic Skulked away. Orochimaru's face had been peeling off, revealing that he had somehow found a way to live in a another boy. Obviously an attempt at immortality, one that interested Mika and explained the weirdness he felt in the man's chakra.

It had been like his spiritual chakra was grinding against his physical chakra, not fully meshing. He had contemplated it many times, though he had never come up with an answer. Now he knew why, for that he was glad.

Feeling the Sanin approach, a very different emotion came to Mika's mind. Not happiness, but pure rage. All directed at Tsunade.

**As the two loyal Sanin walked over to Naruto an enormous killer intent froze them in place. **

Mika's normally apathetic eyes filled with barely suppressed rage. Tsuande and Jiraiya shuddered in fear as the barely standing boy approached them.

" Tsunade, if you ever do something so stupid again... I will break you. AM I CLEAR?" The cool, steely, silky tone of his voice was easily the most terrifying thing either of them had ever felt. It made even an Angry Mito look like a walk in the park, something that the Sanin had hoped would never happen.

A loud boom filled the field as Mika's fist Met **Tsunade'**s face, sending her flying across the field.

Tumbling several times, Tsuande struggled to get up. Hundreds of thoughts in her fear filled mind " That was the second stage of my Super Strength, did he master it on his own..."

That question left her as she looked back up at the angry Mika's face. " I asked you a question... AM I CLEAR?"

Tsunade nodded, not caring that a genin brought her such terror. Stopping that glare was all that mattered to her.

The Glare stayed for several seconds before Mika paled and stumbled. " Good, now one of you get over here and let me on your back. I lost a lot of blood expelling the Kusanagi's venom, so it is hard to stand at the moment."

Tsunade ran to Mika and allowed him on her back where he finally passed out from his blood loss. Though this act was out of respect instead of fear. She had seen what he risked to save her ass, she owed him her ass.

She would do whatever she could as both Tsunade the Sanin and Tsunade the Fifth Hokage to repay him for his actions today.

**Jiraiya** on the other hand grabbed Naruto and carried him on his back.

Fear, surprised and respect filled him as Tsuande and Shizune explained Mika's actions today. He had to admit that what the boy had done was incredible.

For a mere genin to face off against even an Injured Orochimaru was a feat on its own, but to gravely injure his fellow Sanin was something all by itself.

Then to go on to do a good deal of damage to an Elite Jonin like Kabuto, Save Tsunade's ass, survive being stabbed by the Kusanagi, hold Kabuto and Orochimaru with a mere glare, purge the Kusanagi's venom and run to Shizune within seconds of purging the venom... it was truly epic to say the least.

Jiraiya was genuinely impressed and awed at Mika's skill and willpower. No mere Ninja could have accomplished what Mika had done. Jiraiya knew he couldn't of done the same thing at that age, hell even Minato couldn't off, despite how much it hurt to admit that.

The kid was going somewhere fast, he was going to be a legend of his own, that much Jiraiya knew... and feared.

* * *

**Chapter end!  
**

**I Hope you enjoy because I did. **

**I have another poll on my profile, this one is vital people so vote. ****I need to know who Mika's Partners in ANBU are going to be. Look and vote twice as I am allowing that. The top two people you pick will be in ANBU with Mika. **

**PS Orochimaru was Greatly Weakened due to his arms and did not want to kill Mika. Instead he wanted to capture him and possible use him as a future body so he was not aiming for the kill for the first part of their fight.**

**Lots of Love, **

** Your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	16. Aftermath, Return to the Leaf

**Offically reached 10,000 views, boom bitches. Boom. **

**Also a Huge Thanks to Yoran'sArts for doing a Beta for My Story and for drawing Mika for me. **

* * *

It had take less then three days for Mika to fully recover from his stab wound, much to Tsunade and Shizune's confusion and shock and Mika's amusement. Even with the two healing him, Mika knew he was supposed to have taken a full week to heal from his wounds.

His secret, Naruto's chakra.

Every time they stopped to sleep, Mika would attach a tiny thread of chakra to the boy and siphon a very small portion of chakra from the boy's body for a few hours. Mika would then channel the chakra he stole, directly into the wound on his abdomen. This massively boosted his natural healing speed by quite a large margin. It also served to numb the pain while it healed, a plus for Mika as it helped him to sleep.

What wasn't all that pleasant was having to take it easy for two days. Mika liked to be able to move around, even when he sat in the Library to read he twitched and made several small movements. It was the way he had always been, so needless to say he would have gone insane if he was forced to stay still for more then a few days. Hell he went a little stir crazy just from the two says of rest.

Thankfully he had a few books to read, other wise being unable to move **While ** having to live next to Naruto and Jiraiya for two days would have driven him insane.

Shizune also provide relief, speaking to him about the condition of the Hospital, the Medic and even Mika's medical skills. She had been blown away when he explained that he was already an Intermediate Medic, as had been Tsunade when she heard. Apparently it typically takes a full year for most to get to that level where as Mika had gotten there in a matter of months.

So it stood to reason that they were shocked.

After hearing about his status as an intermediate Meic, Mika felt a strange shift in Tsunade's emotions. A deep seated curiosity seemed to be always gushing from Tsunade, a feeling that always surged whenever Mika was in the same room as the woman.

He knew she wanted to ask him something but was waiting for some reason, he wondered what it was...

* * *

**A Week after Mika Fully recovered from his injuries, they finally made it back to the Leaf. The Moment Mika went passed the gate, he turned to his fellow travelers and said **

" I need to report to the Hospital, I will see you later" With that Mika shot off toward the hospital to schedule his next shift.

Immense relief Filled Mika's body as he got away from Idiots. Jiraiya and Naruto got on every one of his last nerves. He would have killed them if forced to continue to feel the immense both felt now that Naruto completed the rasengan.

Mika really couldn't understand why they were so proud of that, Naruto had a to use a clone for crying out loud. During their travels back to the Leaf, Mika had actually watched Naruto practice the Rasengan several times. Each time it took Naruto at least thirty seconds to fully make a rasengan, that was far too long in any battle situation. Any decently fast ninja or thug could effortlessly dodge the ball of chakra and kill the clones. It was not something to be all that proud of.

''''

Seeing the Hospital, Mika hoped off of the roofs and walked right into the building. He thoroughly enjoyed the looks of respect he got from the various medics in the hospital. His recent promotion and skills had allowed Mika to gained a rather nice reputation n the hospital. Even the higher ups spoke to him with respect and decency.

Walking straight to the back, he signed up for a few extra shifts for the remainder of that week. He couldn't do a full load as it was Thursday, but he could sign in for a few hours to keep himself busy.

Done with that, Mika left the room and headed to the one person in the hospital he wanted to see.

Rock Lee.

Mika would be the first person to admit he had a bit of a soft spot for Lee. There was something about Lee's drive and acceptance of his faults that Mika found endearing, despite Lee's tendency to yell about youth and act like a total fool. Mika honestly couldn't wait for Lee to hit his prime. It would be a rather amazing sight. Mika would have to spar with Lee when he reached that peak.

However for that to happen, Tsunade would need to heal him. The Damage was severe and the surgery could kill Lee if it went south. Still, Mika held out hope. Lee had a resilient body, he would be able to survive were most others would fail. Of that Mika was sure.

""""

It took Mika only a minute to get to Lee's room, and from what he could sense Lee was alone. That was actually kind of a shock as he had half expected to sense Guy here. Though with the extra missions the jonin were being sent on, it wasn't a complete surprise.

Talking a minute, Mika started to go through Lee's emotions and Recoiled the moment he did.

Gone was the normal happiness and innocence that oozed from Lee. In its place was bitterness, self loathing, depression, and an immense amount of boredom, Fear and Denial.

It seemed Lee was more then aware of the severity of his condition.

Sighing, Mika entered the room.

" Mika, how are you my youthful friend?" Mika smiled at his friends exuberance, despite that he was clearly faking a great deal of his happiness. Lee managed to infect even him with a splash of happiness whenever they met.

" I'm well Lee, and I come bearing very good news. Lady Tsunade has come back to the Leaf and will be here shortly to give you a proper examination."

Lee practically beamed at Mika, his raw relief and Joy palpable. However this did not last as a wave of worry, fear and doubt hit him.

" Mika... as a medic... can you tell me what my chances will be... you know, to recover?"

Mika sighed, he hated questions like this. There was so many variables it was immensely difficult to respond. Plus giving the wrong answer could crush Lee's hopes, so he had to be very careful.

**Lee Watched as Clear annoyance crossed Mika's face. This didn't set him so much on edge as it should have. Mika wasn't like most people so it was far harder to read his reactions. That was something Lee figured out within a week of getting to know Mika. **

**Still he was wary of Mika's response. **

" Okay, the answer is a little complicated due to the particular nature of this surgery but here it is. First, there is a 50/50 shot with Tsunade performing it and only she could. Either she succeeds or you die."  
A deep fear filled Lee, he had suspected something like that to be honest. But still, he didn't want it to be true.

" However there are a few factors that I was not putting into place" Lee's head shot up at Mika's words.

"Other Factors, What do you mean?"

Mika straightened up raised a hand " Well, there is the fact that you are in excellent shape so there is a slightly heightens the chances of survival. You are used to the stress of opening the gates, so your body is far more resilient then most peoples which gives you an edge."

Lee nodded, that made sense to him. He knew Mika was not one to lie to make someone feel better.

Mika spoke one last time " Then there is the fact that you have a very powerful will. The mind is a powerful tool Lee. Simpely believing you will survive and be healed can actually have an effect on the outcome. If you think I am lying, then you should see a Hysterical pregnancy where a women actually develops symptoms of pregnancy just by believing she is pregnant. It is a rather interesting Phenomenon, one that you can take advantage of."

Lee was stunned, he had never heard of anything like that. Maybe his chances weren't so bleak after all.

" What are the chances with all of that?"

His youthful friend shrugged " It is still a little fuzzy but with all of that... there is a 53- 58 percent rate of survival. Of course I will help Tsunade research other methods to further increase you chances."

Lee didn't care that he was injured, he leaped over and embraced Mika. Squeezing the boy with a fervent energy.

"Thank you Mika, thank you"

**Mika rolled his eyes, but hugged Lee right back. He did have a soft spot for Lee after all, even if he was only able to be around Lee for short periods of time. Except when they sparred, that was different as Lee could be a challenge sometimes. **

There was a hidden motive for his actions toward Lee at the Moment, and that answer was right behind the door.

Tsunade and Might Guy.

Mika knew they was there and that they would help him with the council demanded his presence. He knew they would do so once they made the connection between him and Kabuto. And from what he could sense, there was several ANBU Converging on the Hospital right now... his timing was perfect.

**Tsunade smiled as she heard Mika's kind words. She had to admit that he was right, those factors could and would affect Lee's surgery. Mika had even give Lee a rather accurate Measure of how much they could and would effect said surgery. It was Rather impressive to say the least.**

Smiling, Tsunade walked into the room " He is right Rock Lee, those factors will play into your surgery. However, before any of that comes into play, I need to give you and exam."

The Boy looked at her and nodded " Very well, but can Mika be in the room with me"

Tsuande gave a soft smile " Yes, he may stay for the examination" She turned to Mika " I am his teacher after all, he'll need all the experience he can get"

Mika merely raised his eyebrow at her.

**Mika was glad to get a Sanin as a Teacher, especially Tsuande of all people. **

This just provided him with an enormous amount of Security in the village as well as an opportunity to allow his skills to evolve. It would also provide a large safety net against Danzo, Root, Jiraiya's suspicions and a variety of other things.

Needless to say Mika was immensely pleased.

"""""

* * *

'''''''''

The moment the examination was over, and Guy actually started to breathe, Mika and Tsunade left the hospital. He had actually learned quite a bit from feeling Tsunade's chakra during the examination. It was rather interesting feeling how her chakra flowed through Lee's body to divulge what was wrong while not aggravating the injury.

Within seconds of leaving, Several ANBU Hopped down in front of them.

" Mika, by orders of the Elders you are to be detained. Come Quietly." The ANBU who spoke had a Cat Mask, and just being near him made Mika shiver. Whoever this was, possessed a chakra similar that was near identical to Hashirama Senju's. It wasn't as Potent, dense nor was there as much but other then that it was the same.

Mika had heard rumors of someone with First Hokage's wood style, but he had been unsure of the validity of the claims. After all it took an enormously powerful will to contain Hashirama's cells and not be overwhelmed with the intense residual life force they posses. Whoever this person was. they had no such problem as the cells seemed to fully have integrated themselves into his body.

Mika knew the man was more then likely sterile, yet the other benefits were astounding. Mika would have to look into doing something like that, but with other people's DNA. Probably Mito or Kushina's... yeah that was a good idea. In the Future of course, he was not skilled enough with Medical jutsu to pull something like that off.

A spike in Worry from Tsunade forced Mika back into the conversation.

" Why do the Elders order his detainment?" Her tone was strong and precise, demanding absolute obedience. This was the Voice of Leader.

Her tone and Reputation inspired more then a little fear within the Cat Mask Wearing ANBU.

" Mika was the Student of Kabuto Yakushi, thus the Elders would like to see him to determine his loyalty and see if see knew of the Invasion before hand"

Mika was not at all worried, Tsunade was more like her Grandfather then Uncle. Her loyalty was to those she loved and respected rather then the village as a whole.

**Tsunade Turned to Mika, not an ounce of suspicion in her body. Her skills as a medic and as a master of evasion, allowed her to detect even the slightest shifts in a person's stance or attitude. With a single glance she was able to decipher a massive amount of the numerous characteristics and tells a person passively presents to the world.**

So it was effortless for her to see that Mika already knew that the ANBU had been on their way and that he was completely as at ease with the situation. As if he had nothing to hide which she knew was not completely true.

Still She knew he was not a traitor, to her it was as clear as the sun was bright.

He showed no signs of worry, fear, doubt or even annoyance at the presence of the ANBU. It was as if he had planned for this contingency, as if he had something to combat the ANBU and the Elders, which was probably true. If she gathered anything about Mika it was that he was massively resourceful, intelligent, vicious, merciless and never did anything without a plan.

Turning back to the ANBU She began to speak " I will accompany you to see the elders, there is several devolpments that they are unaware of pertaining to Mika's relationship with Kabuto Yakushi."

She smirked at the clear fear present in the ANBU's stance. It had always deeply pleased her to inflict fear in others,, even more then when she gambled. A trait she inherited from her Grandmother.

**Tenzo shivered in terror. He was well aware of what Tsunade was capable of. He really didn't want to be turned inside out or have his heart forced down his throat... something he knew she could do.**

" Yes mam, shall we go know?

Deep relief filled him when she nodded.

It seemed he was going to live a little bit longer... maybe. With Tsunade you never really knew...

Turning to Mika, Tenzo noticed the boy smirking knowingly at him. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes... and just the slightest hints of insanity. It was subtle, but it was there.

For some reason that scared Tenzo more then the Thought of Tsunade's anger...

""""""

* * *

""""""

**Danzo couldn't help but shake the subtle fear of fear and unease creeping up into his stomach. He knew that cause, it was something that he had experienced for several times over the last few months. Each and everytime it came after a report he got on a very special Rookie Ninja. **

**Mika.**

There was something about the boy that unnerved Danzo in a way that didn't sit well with him.

First there was the report of the boy's skills, both when he got out of the academy and the ones he had developed over the last few months. Mika's growth seemed almost unnatural to Danzo... Even Itachi and Kakashi hadn't progressed as fast. From what he had seen the boy had gone from high genin to Special Jonin within months.

Then there was the report on Mika's Mental examinations. To have an IQ that surpassed Mito Uzumaki was incredible enough, but to mix it with such perception, memory and analytical abilities was unheard of. Danzo had even heard that the boy effortlessly defeated a Nara in a battle of wits. Every other person that Danzo had heard of doing this had gone on to be some of the strongest Ninja in history. The Three Sanin, Minato, Hiruzen, Mito, Sakumo, Kakashi, Kushina and Guy were just a few of these people.

Next was the boy's addition into the Bingo book. It was a rarity to be entered in such an age, and to have such a high ranking. Especially with Orochimaru was the one to put Mika in the Bingo book. Say what you wanted about Orochimaru, but the man had an eye for potential unlike any other. For him to be the one to put Mika in the Bingo book spoke volumes of the Boy's potential as a threat.

However all of that was nothing compared to one thing, one particular event that caused fear and unease to grow in Danzo.

Hiruzen didn't trust the boy.

Hiruzen, the trusting fool of a Hokage, feared Mika and held the boy at a distance. Hiruzen had trusted everyone, Even Danzo to a degree, so this was not a good sign. The boy was clearly a threat, and he had to be dealt with.

The Trouble was, Danzo had been unsure of how to deal with the boy, he was always around others or with someone that could fight off his Root.

So Naturally, once he learned of the boy's connection to Kabuto, Danzo quickly pounced on the opportunity and called a council Metting. His goal was to get the boy close enough to use Shisui's eye. It would force Danzo to recharge the eye for a year, but if it got rid of the immese threat that was Mika's potential then it was more then worth it.

* * *

Entering the council room was like being hit with a thousand Tsunade level punches to his diaphragm. It was worse then when he had meet Tsuande in Tazanuka-Gai.

Fear, Greed, Paranoia, hatred, and so many more emotions raged violently raged as they washed out of the room like a Tsunami. All of which came from one person.

The biggest Hypocrite in the world, Danzo.

* * *

**Chapter End. **

**Sorry, I just got my first job and lost my glasses so it has been hard to write lately. Thank you for your patience. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be coming soon. **

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	17. Meetings, Threat, ANBU

It took every ounce of Self control in Mika's body to show no signs of his sudden reaction to Danzo's raging emotions. Once he did, one single thought came to his mind.

" Damn, for someone who preaches against emotions, Danzo is a fucking Tsunami of emotions. What a Hypocrite" Mika was not all surprised that Danzo was a hypocrite, he was from the Leaf after all.

Mika couldn't fathom why Danzo was so emotional and Paranoid. Mika understood Caution and maybe a little Paranoia as that could keep you alive as a ninja, but what Danzo felt was far too much for anyone person to feel.

Granted Mika hadn't lived through Three Massive wars and part of the Warring State Era. So maybe there was something that Mika couldn't fully grasp. Still, it was pathetic and annoying. Mika really wanted to stab the man for forcing him to experience such a barrage of dizzying emotions.

The moment the dizziness and pain dissipated, Mika froze. There at the very edges of his senses was something extremely familiar. Actually several very familiar somethings.

It was kind of fuzzy, as if someone was holding back or hiding the signatures, but Mika was pretty sure he sensed several Sharingans, one advanced Sharingna like Itachi's...and was that... the cells of the First Hokage? It was really strange as he wasn't able to sense the locations of the chakras, something that worried him... for like five seconds.

A single glance at Danzo, who he had never meet or even seen until that point, told Mika everything.

The Man's left eye was a what ever that advanced Sharingan was. Though it felt different, stronger and darker then Itachi's. Mika kind of enjoyed the way it felt to him...

The other Sharingan were basically just several fully matured eyes. He wasn't sure how many there were but he knew there was more then five on Danzo's arm. Which made him wonder how the fuck someone, most likely Orochimaru, was able to attach Several Sharingan to an _Arm _of all things.

Mika guessed that it worked in a similar manner to fruits on a tree with the trunk being the arm itself and the Eyes being the Fruit. The massive amount of residual lifeforce produced by the cells of Hashirama most likely kept the eyes alive and functional. It was a miracle of Medicine if there ever was one. Mika would absolutely have to research everything he could on Hashirama's cells.

... Even if he had to break into the man's grave to do it.

''''''''''''

Realizing that the room was actually full of Ninja, Mika began to make a mental list of those in the room.

On either side of Danzo was the two Elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. As per usual it looked as if someone had shit in their coffee, what with there displeased constipated grimaces. There emotions were actually pretty even and the same. Both were a touch nervous and fearful, most likely due to Danzo's reaction. However it was also clear that they were extremely determined to do what ever was necessary. For that they earned a small portion of Mika's respect.

On the Left Leg of the U shaped tabled was the various Clan heads.

First was Shikaku Nara who was looked bored, despite the slight fear, distrust and immense respect he felt. This made Mika unsure if he was going to Give his support. Mika would have to be careful around the man if he wanted to stay in the village long enough to fulfill his goals.

Next to him was Inoichi Yamanaka who looked as if he was about to fly off of his seat. His excitement level was immense, as was his displeasure which Mika knew to be directed at the Elders if his glares said anything. Mika knew the man would give his full support to help him. He was far too obsessed with Mika's mind to do anything else.

Choza Akamichi was next. The Large man was smiling, a perfect reflection of his emotions. The man seemed completely at ease, this reassured Mika... to a point. He hoped the man was not as much of a sheep as his son, otherwise he would vote against Mika if Shikaku did. Mika would be forced to kill both of them in the future if that happened.

The Stiff Hyuuga head was next. Hiashi was filled with an immese amount of respect, most likely from Neji speaking of him and Mika's healing of his daughter. His overall emotions reminded Mika of Danzo to be honest, it was so constipated that it was streaming out of his body. His support seemed in Mika's favor, but Mika was still a bit cautious when it came to that man. He did abandon his daughter for something that was more Hiashi's fault then hers after all.

Shibi Aburame was next and like Hiashi, he was full of respect. Most Likely from Shino speaking of him and Mika's match with Shino during the Chunin exam. The man's deeply logical personality made Mika a touch cautious but still hopeful.

The last person on that room gave by far to most interesting reaction. Tsume Inuzuka and her Ninja hound Kuromaru were baring their necks, their breathing shallow and eyes closed. It was a sign of submission, most likely toward Tsuande, or at least that was what Mika thought until The turned toward him and raised their necks higher. It seemed Mika was an alpha in their eyes... he liked that. More then he should to be honest. It was as if his body and chakra was pleased at the sign.

Mika couldn't help the slight growl that passed his lips and the subtle spike in his chakra.

**Tsume wasn't sure how it was possible, but the moment Mika entered the room, everyone of her senses screamed at her to submit to him. **

**" ALPHA, ALPHA, ALPHA" They screamed. **

She couldn't help but reveal her neck to Mika and suppress her chakra. From the corner of her eye she realized the Kuromaru had the same issue.

How the hell this was even possible was beyond her, but happening it was.

The moment Mika's eyes turned to her, she watched as a very Feral smirk crossed his face. Tsume shivered at the sensation it gave her.

A sudden growl and chakra spike from the boy showed her that Mika had accepted his status as an Alpha, so she and Kuromura relaxed and bowed their heads in respect toward both Mika and Tsunade.

It was very clear to Tsume that Mika was in no way normal. Going against him would be the gravest Mistake she could ever make.

**With that Display over, the rather pleased Mika continued to list the rest of the People at the table. **

On the Right side of the table was a few Department heads.

Toren Tidus the Chief Medic was first. Mika knew the man held Mika in high regards so there was no worry for him to vote against him.

The Same could be said for Hizen Torus the head Librarian. Mika had worked for the man for over three years and was a constant visitor, so Mika knew the man was on his side.

Ibiki Morino, one of the heads of IT, was a source of worry however. The man trusted no one, and was full of suspicion. Though that may have been his natural state, Mika wasn't sure. Still Mika would be cautious around that man.

Seeing that Ibiki was the last person, Mika turned to the Elders but before he could so much as speak, he felt several charkas approaching his location very fast.

Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune and Raido-sensei, a full of annoyance, anger, fear and a deep sense of protectiveness.

Mika had to hold back his smirk at that. He was extremely pleased that he garnered the respect and control of so many powerful people. It was such a wonderful net he had, it was made better by the addition of Tsunade's presence.

""""

**Tsunade wanted to be angry with the addition of so many people outside of her and the Elders being at the meeting. However a glance at Mika showed to her the immense pleasure he was feeling. It seemed that this was actually a very good thing. **

**Still, it was not normal prodical so she turned addressed the Elders. **

" I was told this was merely going to be a direct meeting with the Elders, so why is there a full council?" She gave her sternest glare, enjoyed the flinching it caused.

Suprisingly it was Homura that stood up. " I summoned them when this meeting was called. While I have heard a great deal of rumors surrounding Mika, I felt it would be best to summon several others who knew Mika more personally. It would not due to lose such a promising Ninja without fully examining the entirety of the situation."

Tsunade was actually more then a little shocked, One of the Elders did something rather intelligent. If this kept up she would have to pinch her self to see if she was awake.

" That is good, I have something that needs to be addressed as well. A series of events that happened while Mika went with Jiraiya to find me."

Tsuande was going to get Mika promoted if she had to kill the elders. The kid was far too skilled to be a mere Genin or even Chunin. She was going to help this kid along as much as possible.

Being the S rank Kunoichi that she was, Tsunade was more then aware of the group of Ninja just outside of the Meeting room. So she was completely unsurprised when they opened the door and filed into the room.

One of them, Raido she remembered from the last time she was here, stepped forward.

" I am Mika's sensei and will speak for him as will those I have brought with me."

Tsunade was thrown at the extremely fierce look on the faces of the Ninjas. Everyone looked ready to kill the Elders and defend Mika. In fact they all stepped closer to the boy in a defensive stance.

" _It seems I am not the only person Mika has won over" _Tsunade smiled at that, it would make her little mission far easier.

Turning back to the Elders, She began " Good, Now that everyone is here i belive you may ask your questions. I am ecstatic to hear whatever it is you have to say." The threat in her voice was clear to even the stubborn Elders.

**Mika rolled his eyes at the Threat in Tsunade's voice. She really didn't scare him, no one really did. Still he could see that her threat had gotten through to the Elders. All three, even Danzo, had spikes of fear go through them. Though Danzo's was accompanied with Annoyance. **

After their Fear Settled, Homura once again stood up. " We have received intelligence that Mika was the Student of the Traitor Kabuto Yakushi. For that Reason, We have decided to see if Mika was aware of Kabuto betrayal and if he was aware of the invasion-"

A loud snort came from Tsunade which stopped the man " I watched Mika fight both Orochimaru and Kabuto, inflicting severe damage on both parties as well as taking severe injuries from both. He also saved My life from the boht of then... twice. I have no doubt of his loyalty."

The room was silent to the ear, but not to Mika's senses. Feelings and looks of Fear, Respect and amazement were directed toward him. For Mika, this brought him a rather primitive pleasure.

" How does a mere genin have the skills to inflict that level of damage to a Sanin. Even if that Sanin was injured and not trying to kill him, it would have been near impossible " This came from a rather shocked Ibiki.

Mika smirked at the man's statement " By covering his sword in explosive tags, then setting them off as he swallowed them." Everyone's eyes turned toward Tsuande who just nodded, this caused far more fear to be present. Mika could even smell it now, showing just how potent it was.

Tsunade stood and continued her speech. " Now that we have dealt with that issue-" She glared at everyone who just nodded in response to her logic" I would like to address one other topic revolving around Mika. His promotion, well promotions."

It was Raido who responded to her statement " Promotions?"

Tsunade nodded " From what i have seen of Mika's skills he is far too skilled to be a mere Genin or even a chunin. No, i would like to allow him to skip all of that and become a Special Jonin"

The room was stunned silent, even Mika himself was stunned. He hadn't expected that as of yet, though he was immensely pleased.

**Danzo stood and spoke up " I protest against his promotion, he has no where near the needed experience nor the skilks. He has been a Genin for mere months,****he would need at least one skill that is at Elite Jonin level for that to happen. There is no way he has that level of skill in anything"**

**Danzo had to stop this boy's rise, or at least control it. The boy had to be controlled. Danzo feared what would happen if the boy was allowed to evolve on his own. **

The look Tsunade gave him was not what Danzo wanted to see. It was more then enough for him to realize that she wanted him to say.

" Oh really, I would like to test that theory of yours. Mika vs every one of the Rookie teams, and Guys. Mika will be restricted to only the skills they teach in the academy while his opponent may use whatever skills available to them at the moment. Should Mika win, then he will be promoted to Special Jonin as well as Enter ANBU without a single complaint from any of you... any questions?"

Danzo wanted to say something, he really did but he knew he couldn't without be labeled as insubordinate. Thankfully Hiashi stood with something to say.

" What exact ally would this test? What Skill would be considered Elite Jonin for the Promotion to occur?"

Danzo wanted to groan as saw Tsunade's smirk " His incredible ability to adapt to any situation as well as his perceptive nature and ability to plan. From what I have seen, these skills gave Mika the ability to not only hold his own against An Elite Jonin and Sanin, but allowed him to do stubstantial damage to them both." Tsunade's face was split with a large Smirlk" He was even able to effortlessly break the full force of Itachi's Tsukuyomi..."

Danzo's head snapped toward Mika, a huge pit of Fear filled his entire body.

This child was able to dispel the greatest Genjutsu in history with out so much as a first stage Sharingan!?  
To Danzo that solidified his decision to use Shisui's eye on Mika. It was clear that he had to deal with the boy now.

Turning to Mika, Danzo began to channel his chakra to the Mangekyo Sharingan while sending out thoughts of

" I am a loyal servant of the Leaf... and of Danzo." Repeating the Mantra over and over again as he injected the thoughts into the boy.

**Mika felt a sharp prickling in his mind, it was like getting a bug bite. So sharp that he actually had a hard time feeling it.**

**The feeling surged against his shields, Mika almost flinched in pain. Whatever this was, it was far from comfortable.**

Dropping his shields, Mika grabbed onto the probe and stemmed the flow of power.

He started to hear what felt like his own voice saying" I am a loyal servant of the Leaf... and of Danzo." It was strange and made him kind of numb. It was kind of like Novocain, slow and cold as it spread.

Gathering his chakra and will, Mika surged his power into the probe, making it stop resisting him.

He Could almost feel the flow of his will travel through the probe... right into Danzo's mind where it shreaded the man's defenses. He saw the man freeze up and a look of disbelief cross his face.

" You will cease this behavior Danzo" Mika mentally commanded, unleashing the full force of his will directly into Danzo's mind.

The blood vessels in the man's eyes all began to pop as he fought Mika's will.

"""

Danzo's Mind

**Danzo couldn't move or even breathe, the force of Mika's will filling his mind was too much. It was like and Frigid Ocean of raw power, washing away any semblance of free will or control. **

**His Mangekyo Sharingan started to bleed from the strain of Mika's power. Danzo had no choice but to stop channeling chakra to his eye, however even with that that man could feel Mika in his mind. **

" You've been a very naughty man Danzo, splicing Hashirama's cells and sharingans like this;... I think Tsuande would be far from pleased." There was a coldness and command in the voice despite the immense amusement.

Danzo tried to fight, but couldn't. Mika's will was overwhelming, leaving no room for anything else other then his commands.

"What do you want?" Danzo tried not to beg, but the loss of all control was too much for a control freak like him.

Mika's cold laughter filled Danzo's mind. " The world, I want the world Danzo. But for now I will settle for your good behavior. Should I see any of your Root trying to interfere with me, I will destroy them... then you... then the village. I will even go as far as to resurrect you to see me wipe it out..." Mika's voice seemed to change here, losing all playfulness " Am I clear Danzo?"

Danzo wanted to fight the fear he was feeling, fight Mika's cold control but he couldn't. The power was to much... so for the first time in his life,...Danzo submitted.

" I,... I submit" There was a surge in Danzo's mind, changing Danzo in a way he couldn't understand. It was as Mika's very will had permenatly shifted Danzo now that he submitted. All thoughts of going against Mika seemed to wash away with Mika's will.

The moment Mika left, Danzo tried to say something to protest the boy but froze when he tried.

Danzo wanted to say anything but couldn't, he couldn't even move against the boy. It was as if the boy used...

" Kotomatsukami..." Mika had somehow took control over his jutsu and turned the effects back on Danzo.

Clenching his fists, Danzo realized he had just turned an already large threat into one of Massive proportions. One he could now do nothing to stop.

Danzo had never been more terrified then he was at the moment.

For a split second, Danzo felt a deep sense of remorse.

His last thought as everyone left the room was " I have doomed the Leaf." Yet for reason he could be angry at Mika, he only felt remorse that he may have forced Mika's hand.

* * *

**Mika was irritated, confused and extremely pleased. What even Danzo did, Kotomatsukami his mind supplied, had brought out something primal in Mika. Just like when he saw Tsume bare her throat to him, or whenever Jiraiya acted up, and even during the fight with Orochimaru. **

**Mika was not sure what it was... he wanted to say it was his Yami but it wasn't all dark so that wasn't it. It felt more Chaotic and Primal then anything he had ever experienced ,Yet there was a distinct feeling of command in it. He knew it was his own will, yet it was different. He just wasn't sure what it was. **

Whatever that force was, Mika thoroughly enjoyed the results it broguth. He could literally feel the massive shift in Danzo as the force changed Danzo's mind. As far as Mika was now aware, Danzo could never go against him again. That was one massive threat down.

He knew that Force came from his soul or mind, he would have to look in his mind later to see what was going Refused to be controlled by any other being, Even if that being was a piece of himself.

However that would have to wait, he had to stop by the Higarashi Ninja store. He had to stock up for his spars tomorrow. He had to beat his graduating class using only what they used in the Academy, he would need to be fully prepared.

This would determine his future after all.

* * *

**All over the Elemental Nations, The Various Ninja's of Root started to feel a strange tingling in the seal on their tongues. It was the strangest thing. **

The members of ROOT currently inside the village started to go to Report the behavior of their seal, when their bodies froze.

For whatever reason, any action related to what just happened was now sealed along with the Information about Danzo. In fact, this new seal was even stronger then the one surrounding Danzo's information. They couldn't even think of moving and they were around no one.

Accepting that this had something to do with Danzo, as the seal was designed to seal any information surrounding him, they started going about their normal business.

All were completely unaware of the change in ownership.

Both over them and over the seal.

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, and i hope you will Review and tell me what you think. ( Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink)**

**Lots of Love, your Ninja Overlord**

** Mika. **

**P.S A special Jonin, for those of you that don't know, is a chunin rank person with a Elite Jonin level skill. **

**Examples of this would be... Ebisu's "Ability" to Teach, Ibiki's gift with Mental and Physical Torture, Tsume's skill as a tracker and so on. **


	18. Adaptability and the One

**I am thinking of creating my Own Manga, I have an idea in mind but I would need help for the Art. **  
**It would be called Descent and the main character would fall into hell and Enter a War against the Tyrannical war, but not to help others but for his own needs. **  
**What do you guys think? Can I do it?**

**I put a Poll up so please vote and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. **

**P.S. I wanna say that the whole " Take over the World" Thing will be explained in the next chapter and kind of at the end of this chapter. There is a reason and it also explains why Mika seems darker and has trouble with controlling his emotions. **

**Please continue reading and stay loyal. **

**Also the newest Guest Reviewer who left 8 Review, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you for those kind comments and reviews. They make me so happy to see others enjoying my work and loving Mika. I know how hard OC's are to read ( Mika is not evil but he is going to use others and will get some friends, i hope that answers your request hun.)**

* * *

** Mika **couldn't stop the excited shivering of his body. This match would decide his future and would challenge his brain, ... well kind of. His graduating class was extremely predictable so it was not that hard to manipulate them and their weaknesses.

Still, he was getting a chance to fuck with their heads and that was something to be happy about.

The sudden feel of a very familiar, pride filled chakra alerted Mika to the presence of his Sensei approaching at high speeds.

" Hi Raido-Sensei" Mika said to the man as he hopped down to the field.

The man gave Mika a kind, proud smile. " Hello Mika, it has been a while since we have been able to see each other for more the a brief moment. I've heard you've been busy."

Mika nodded " A bit, but it has been interesting none the less." Mika was glad to have the small talk with Raido. He genuinely enjoyed the man's company.

They stood there for about fifteen Minutes, Mika telling Raido about his trip to find Tsuande and Raido told Mika about how the village had been hectic after the Invasion. It was peaceful and both enjoyed it.

During the conversations, Mika began to sense the various groups of people approaching the field he was in, Field Three if he was correct.

He was actually shocked by who he felt outside of the Teams, the senseis, the Elders, Danzo, Tsuande and the Injured Rock Lee. Those were exactally whom he expected

All of the Rookies' Parents were approaching the field. Along with Shizune, Hana Inuzuka and her three dogs, Iruka, A young Sarutobi child and Two other kids Ebisu, The Tora ANBU, the Cat ANbu that sparred with him during the Month off, Ibiki, Anko Mitarashi, Genma and Jiraiya. He was kind of annoyed that so many people were coming as he disliked large groups, but it would be more fun when he crushed his classmates.

It took a full thirty minutes for everyone to enter the field with Tora, Jiraiya and Kitty hiding in the trees. They took up a large amount of space, but not so much that they would be in the way.

He could sense a lot of reluctance in the group, as well as excitement. He even noticed several Bets being made between the jonin and Tsuande.

From the genin, Mika could feel over confidence in almost all of them. However Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino were not as optimistic. In fact they were extremely nervous and even a little afraid. Mika was pleased to their fear, as was the primal Force he felt the day before.

Mika watched Tsuande Step Forward and turn to the Genin.

" Alright everyone, we will be beginning the Matches Between Mika and the various Rookie Genin Squads and Team 9. As I am sure you are aware, Mika is only permitted to use the skills taught in the academy. His opponents are allowed to whatever they wish, so long as they do not go for the Kill."

Most of the Genin's cockiness surged, believing that there was no way they could lose.

What a foolish belief.

Being Cocky and over confident would get you and your team killed. Mika's desire to humiliate them surged greatly. It was finally time for him to vent his frustrations uponhis graduating class.

May Kami have mercy on them for he surely wont.

**As Tsuande was speaking to everyone, several bets were being made. **

" Boss is going to kick Mika's ass" That was Konohomaru and his lackeys.

**Guy** heard this and a beautiful, wonderful, evil thought came to him. Turning to Kakashi, Guy said " My Rival, I wager that Mika will be able to easily defeat your Team. what do you say?"

**Kakashi** beliving that Mika was no match for Sasuke turned and said " Okay, I accept. Now what is the catch?" He expected nothing for him but some ridiculous act for Guy.

That went when he saw Guy's smirk. " Should I lose the bet I will give up my green jumpsuit, if you lose then you will go out in public... with nothing covering your face."

Kakashi shivered at that thought, but his overconfidence won so he agreed. " No problem. Sasuke will beat Mika anyway, so I have nothing to worry about." Everyone noticed the slight uncertainty in his voice.

**Tsunade smirked when she heard the bet, remembering the bet she had made with Jiraiya the day before.**

She could already smell her debts going away as her teammate paid them all off for her.

* * *

Mika walked over to his side of the field as Tsuande said " The First Match is Team 9 Agaisnt Mika. Are you Ready? Begin"

Mika immediately threw a Kunai with a Paper bomb at them with blinding speeds, forcing them to jump away as it exploded.

Taking advantage of that, Mika tossed two snebons with light bombs at each of them.

**Neji stumbled as he threw himself away from the explosion. He had forgotten just how ruthless Mika was in a fight. **

Looking up as he activated his Byakugan, Neji was confronted with a senbon and worse, a Light bomb the second it went off.

Unimaginable pain filled Neji's eyes as the light burned his retinas.

He didn't have to worry about the pain for long, thanks to a sudden strike to the back of his head.

Vision filling with darkness, Neji collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

**The Audience looked on in shock, both at Mika's speed and actions. Swift, efficient and ruthless, Mika gave Team 9 no quarter. **

As the Light cleared, Everyone gaped at the unconscious bodies of team 9.

Both Neji and Ten-Ten were on the ground, with Mika standing behind Ten-Ten with not a scratch on him. In fact he looked a little bored.

All of this happened in less then Five Seconds, leaving the Audience stunned silent.

Tsunade's loud belly laughs snapped everyone out of their shock. " You couldn't have given us a show Mika, you just had to knock them out so fast."

**Mika turned to Tsuande, rolling his eyes at her comments. " They are by far the biggest threat of the Teams, even with only two of them. I couldn't afford to waste time on them. "**

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE THE BIGGEST THREAT? MY TEAM IS THE STRONGEST! I COULD KICK YOUR ASS" Naruto's loud ass voice filled the field.

Turning to the idiot, Mika raised an eyebrow " Your team has the worse teamwork and the greatest number of weaknesses. I wont even have to use any ninja tools to defeat your team."

Of course Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all took this poorly. Sakura and Naruto began screaming insults and threats at Mika, while Sasuke pouted and sulked as he glared at Mika. ALl very predictable reactions to be honest.

However, Mika felt the curse Mark on Sasuke's neck pulse as Sasuke's hatred and Jealousy toward Mika surge. This was not a good sign in the slightest, for it told Mika that Sasuke's defection was drawing far closer then he had originally anticipated. Mika had to get some info on the Curse Mark before that happened, it would be vital if he was going to find a way to control or replicate it. The possible applications were endless... especially if he could find a way to enslave others... Like ROOT for example.

Feeling Team 10 get onto the field drew Mika out of his thoughts.

Shikamaru was shivering in fear as was Choji. Ino on the other hand just got into her stance with a fierce look. It seemed she was not happy about his comment toward Sasuke.

* * *

Once again coming forward, Tsuande said " This match is between Team 10 Against Mika. Are you Ready? Begin"

Obviously angry, Ino charged Mika swinging her fists. Mika just stepped to the side and knocked her out with a strike to her neck. It was rather sad and frustrating to see someone with such potential and talent taken out so easily. What was Asuma doing to allow such weakness in one of his students.

Sighing, Mika turned to Choji and said " Hurry up and do whatever it is you are going to do fatass, This fight is a disappointment so I just want it over."

Mika rolled his eyes at Choji's little bitch fit, the kid was no where skilled enough to be intimidating. Even if he was now charging Mika as a giant mound of Rolling flesh.

The moment Choji Hit Mika's standing form, a huge explosion filled the area.

**Shikamaru swore when he heard Mika call Choji a Fatass. That took Choji right out of the fight, he just hoped Mika didn't kill his best friend. **

BOOOM!  
" CHOJI!" Shikamaru screamed out in terror as his best friend was caught in an explosion the moment he hit Mika's body.

Running forward, Shikamaru rushed to his friends aid. However the moment he moved forward, a sudden force met the back of his head. Knocking him unconscious.

**Mika smirked as Shikamaru collapsed. The so called genius had been so worried about Choji's fate, he never noticed the Hell's Viewing Genjutsu Mika casted on him. **Had Shikamaru paid attention, He would have realized that the explosion wasn't that big. Choji had just been knocked out and tossed to the side. He was completely alright.

Turning to the audience, Mika had to hold a smirk at the stunned faces on Most of the people there. It seemed the majority of them were not expecting such a quick fight, especially with a Shikamaru on it.

**Naruto was confused, how did Mika beat them all so fast. Especially Shikamaru, wasn't he supposed to be a genius. He didn't even move when Mika shot behind him. He had no idea what went down, So he voiced his confusion. **

"What happened? All I saw was a little explosion, why did Shikamaru freak out so much? Why didn't he move when Mika got behind him?"

It was Kurenai that answered " He couldn't, Mika cast the Hells Viewing Jutsu on Shikamaru. What Shikamaru saw was not what we saw, he was so worried by the explosion that he never realized that Mika had even placed the illusion on him. It was actually pretty clever."

Naruto didn't like that Mika used Shikamaru's emotions like that. Frowning he said " But that's so messed up, using Shikamaru's friendship like that. Why would he do that to another Leaf Ninja?"

This time it was Guy who responded. " You are being Naïve Naruto. In a fight between two Ninja, using Dirty Tricks is a good thing. It keeps you alive, despite how unyouthful it might be. Mika was actually right for using it."

Naruto really didn't like that, it just seemed so wrong to him. Apparenlty Lee Felt the same.

" Naruto is Right, that is so dirty and Unyouthful."

**Guy sighed as he heard this. It was time for him to give Lee one of the most painful lessons there was to give such an innocent person. **

" Yes Lee it was worth it, it was cruel and underhanded and unyouthful. But when it comes to staying alive, and completing your missions then you must be willing to do such things. That is the way of the Ninja, the way of the world. No matter how much you may dislike it..." Guy understood where they were coming from, but he knew how things were despite his personality.

Looking at the boys, he saw that Lee understood even if he disagreed with the concept. Naruto on the other hand was not buying it.

" It seems like something Orochimaru would do"

Before Guy could respond, Tsuande of all people spoke up. " And that is why he is the most dangerous of the Sanin and one of the most Powerful people in history."

**The Now awake Ten-ten** , heard this and turned to her idol in shock " But aren't you the most dangerous? You are a medic and capable of massive strength. You could do some real damage."

Tsunade shook her head " Orochimaru has no morals, this gives him far more options then me. He is more then willing to exploit any and all weaknesses including psychological welfare to defeat his enemies. That is why he is so dangerous, he doesn't limit himself like those with morals do."

All of the Genin, not counting Shino, Sasuke and Neji, turned to Their Hokage in shock.

They had always been told that teamwork made them powerful, so mental warfare was not needed. To see Tsunade speak against that was more then they expected. None of them were sure how to react to that news.

The Older Ninja's just all nodded at Tsunade's statement. It was high time the genin learned just how cruel the world was, and how cruel you had to be to succed in this world. It was hard, but they needed to accept that fact sooner then later. Other wise it would get them killed in the future.

**Ibiki wasn't sure if he wanted to frown or smirk. On one hand it was great to see a genin from the Leaf so willing to attack with his mind rather then bum rush people. **

On the Other hand, seeing Mika's blatant potential and willingness to fight dirty was unnerving to the wasn't sure how to take the boy, however there was one thing abundantly clear to Ibiki.

With his skill, intellect and willingness to fight dirty, Mika could be a huge asset for the village or the biggest threat. It all depended on the Path Mika went down.

It was clear to him that he had to keep an eye on this boy. He would make an extremely dangerous enemy to the village should he defect.

Ibiki could fully see why the Third Hokage was so wary of Mika.

* * *

**Mika stretched out as Team 8 walked onto the field. This Match could end very fast, or drag on. It really depended on how Hinata fought. She was the only one of Team 8 that could really be even a little threat. **

**If she got over her demure attitude that is. It really didn't suit a Kunoichi. **

Tsuande said " Team 8 Against Mika. Are you Ready? Begin"

As if on cue, Kiba Rushed Mika while Screaming " I'll end this in one blow. Tunneling Fang"

Rolling his eyes, Mika took the blow.

**Just after he hit Mika, Kiba settled down with a large smirk " I knew He wasn't that tough" **

His smirk was destroyed when Mika's body was envolped in a large puff of smoke. As the smoke parted, Kiba's jaw was on the ground.

There, unconscious, was the body of his quiet Teammate.

Shino.

Whipping his head around, Kiba went flying as Mika's fist dug its way in his face.

**As Kiba flew away from his fist, Mika ducked down. Just in time to avoid Akaamaru's flying form. **

Snapping his hand forward, Mika grabbed Akamaru from the air by his head. A small squeeze of his fingers knocked the puppy out.

Tossing the dog over at Kiba's out cold body, Mika turned toward Hinata. She was standing there, eyes glazed over, Shock and Fear on her face.

" Well Hinata, are you going to do anything? Or perhaps you would like to just stand there as I knock you out. "

The terrified girl shook her head for a moment, before activating her Byakugan and charging Mika.

Taking the opportunity to evaluate Hinata's skills, Mika began to dodge each and everyone of her blows.

Seeing a large issue in her fighting style, Mika decided to help the girl out. " Stop going through the motions, It makes you predictable."

**Hinata stumbled at Mika's sudden comment. He was so quiet when he fought, it was strange to hear him speak up. **

Once she processed what he said, Confusion filled her. " What do you mean?"

Her opponent suddenly closed his eyes and stopped moving.

Instead of dodging, Mika just knocked away her wrists the second she put them up. Self loathing filled her as she realized how easily she was being beaten.

Hinata gasped as Mika suddenly seemed annoyed. Swiftly, he snatched her hands and opened his eyes.

" Stop hating your self. If you find a fault with your style or someone points said fault out, fix it. Don't spend the time you could be used to improve your self whining. I told you that you are going through the motions, that means you are predictable. Alter how you fight based off what works for that situation. Otherwise someone will figure out your movement and effortlessly combat your taijutsu. This will get you killed against anyone with a decent amount of experience."

Eyes wide in shock, Hinata tried to figure out what he said. It was so different then anyone else who spoke to her.

Kurenai cuddled her and spoke kindly to encourage her, Kind of how you would treat a startled horse. Her father on the other hand gave vague instructions and glared at her with random insults tossed in.

This was the first time she had actually been given useful advice, it was kind of hard to wrap around her head to be honest.

Settling her self, Hinata suddenly shot her foot out at Mika's chest. Forcing the boy to let go of her wrists and leap back.

**Mika smiled as he felt Hinata's sudden change in emotions. When he grabbed her earlier, he felt that Force pulsating from within him. It seemed to have some effect on Hinata , as the moment it pulsed, the girls emotions seemed to harden and shift toward what he wanted. **

He smiled even harder when she actually took his advice and did something other then her families Gentle fist. Even with his endurance, Mika would have had the wind knocked out of him with that Kick**. **

The fact that she was willing to go outside of her families cookie cutter taijutsu was rather promising. Not many clan ninja were willing to do that, their pride in their clan prevented that.

" Good Hinata, that is a start. Now keep it up." Once again he felt the Force in his body pulsate, reaching across the field and Entering Hinata. Her chakra seemed stronger, her emotions more certain. It was like his will was enforcing Hinata's, giving her strength and confidence.

The added confidence clearly showed, Hinata's taijutsu soared as she attacked with a far greater ferocity then anyone had ever seen in her. Something that Made Mika's smile grow. She was still hesitant and unsure, but it was an enormous development from her previous behavior.

She added in twists, turns and cartwheels, making it far harder for him to dodge her strikes. Hinata seemed to realize just how powerful her legs were as she was using them far more.

Deciding to end the match, Mika once again grabbed her wrists and placed his leg between hers. Binding all of her movement.

**Hinata knew she would lose, but she refused to go out without a fight. She was fighting her hardest and would be damned if she didn't go out without a bang. **

With as much chakra enhanced force as she was able, Hinata rammed her forhead against Mika's face. Sending a loud crack through out the field and Nearly knocking her out.

Mika's face seemed to splinter as he suddenly poofed away into a log.

Hinata wasn't surprised, but still looking at the log filled her with pride. It was nearly destroyed, her one attack did all that damage.

Despite the strike to the back of her neck, which knocked her out, The Smile refused to leave her face.

" I did my best"

**Mika smiled as she passed out. He had always knew how talented Hinata was, but her demure attitude always served to prevent anything he would have tried. **

Now, thanks to that strange Force inside of him, Mika was able to get through to her. He just hoped it would last. Hinata could be great if she continued.

Plus it could get him a very powerful set of allies, both in Hinata and in her clan if she became powerful due to his aid. It could and would serve him well in the future.

However, seeing Hinata due so well served to reinforce something for Mika. The Leaf was failing it's Ninjas.

There were so many talented Ninja's in the Leaf, especially in his generation, but those in charge seemed to be doing everything they could to hamper their growth. This included the Senseis, none of which had done anything to help their students grow and develop as Ninja's or people.

It truly wouldn't surprise Mika if the Leaf Lost it's title as the Strongest of the Five Great Nations. Especially now that Their famous Teamwork seemed to be non-existent in his generation.

For Mika this was another strike against staying in the Leaf for more then two more years. It would be more of a hindrance to him then a benefit to him in the end.

**Over with the Audience, Hiashi Hyuuga was smiling.**

Seeing Hinata fight so fiercely, when before she was timid and shy was truly something amazing. How Mika was able to bring that out of her, Hiashi didn't know but it did serve to give him a wonderful idea.

He know had the perfect Teacher for Hinata. Someone who would not hold back and coddle Hinata, yet at the same time would be patient and helpful. He just hoped the boy would agree to Teaching his daughter...

**Kurenai **gave an uncertain smile, conflicted feelings making it hard to know what to feel.

The Maternal side of her was worried that her little bird was behaving so fierce. This side of her had made it hard to Teach Hinata, as she always wanted to protect

This of course fought with her Kuniochi side, which was immensely proud with the huge improvement in Hinata. Both in how she fought, and in her behavior.

She could only hope that Hinata continued to listen to Mika's advice, and take her failures as a path to further her growth.

"""

* * *

""

Mika smirked as Team 7 Step forward. He couldn't wait to knock these three around. They all pissed him off and he needed to vent his annoyances. This was just the opportunity to do so.

Tsunade stepped Forward, Her Excitement Extremly evident to Mika. " This is the last match. Team 7 Against Mika. Are you Ready? Begin"

Unsurprisingly, Naruto ran forward, making twenty Shadow clones as he charged Mika.

Grabbing a kunai tied to Ninja wire, Mika tossed his blade out and impaled a clone. Twisting his wrists, Mika whipped the Kunai to his right side, killing 7 clones.

Bringing the Kunai back to him, Mika swiftly wrapped an explosive tag around the Kunai and tossed it at his left with a chakra pulse. The following explosion took out the rest of the clones and knocked Naruto to the side.

Wanting to get Naruto out of the way, Mika rushed forward and kicked the back of Naruto's head. Knocking the boy out.

Looking up, He was amused to see The dumbfounded look on Sakura's face and the barely contained rage on Sasuke's.

Mika could feel a huge surge of energy coming from The Curse Seal as Sasuke's rage fueling it's corruptive power.

Mika had to hold back a smirk as a wonderfully cruel idea came to him.

**Sasuke struggled to resist the call of his rage. Had he done nothing, had he not grown at all? **

He knew Mika was no where near this skilled or strong in the academy, so how did he get so _Good? _

Needing to satisify his anger and the burning of the Curse Mark, Sasuke charged at Mika at full speed with a sneer on his face.

Ramming his fist onto Mika's face, Sasuke felt a deep sense of satisfaction when Mika shot off. His path did stop until he hit a tree with a brutal crunching sound.

However, before Sasuke could begin to brag or smirk, Mika's body poofed away to reveal the unconscious and bruised body of Sakura.

Snapping his head to the side, Sasuke saw Mika standing where Sakura had been with a raised eyebrow.

" You okay Sasuke, you seem to be a little bit angry. I Guess it makes sense seeing as you got the living shit kicked out of you by Itachi, literally. First he effortlessly deflected your Chidori and snapped your wrist, Then he rammed you across the hall and beamed with his Tsukuyomi, which of course caused you to fold like a little bitch." Sasuke's rage grew with Each word.

It was like Mika knew exactly what to say, exactly what dug into Sasuke's skin and bring out every ounce of his rage.

However what Mika said next shattered any concept of self control Sasuke possessed.

" Of course he hit me with the Tsykuyomi as well, and I broke it... effortlessly. So I guess that Means Itachi sees me as more of a threat... then he does you."

The Curse Seal Spread across Sasuke's body as he rapidly went through a series of Hand signs.

The Sound of a Thousand birds filled the Field.

**Kakashi moved to stop Sasuke from Using his Chidori on Mika, only to be stopped by Guy's hand. **

Turning Guy, Kakashi snarled " What are you doing, I have to Stop Sasuke before he kills Mika!'

The Sudden Glare Guy gave him stopped Kakashi in his tracks.

" You should of thought of that before teaching such a dangerous technique to such an unstable person. At least when I taught Lee the Gates, I knew he would never use it on a Comrade. Now Shut up and watch, I Guarantee Mika wont get a single scratch on him."

Kakashi slumped at Guy's words. " How do you have such faith in him? He is not a genius Like Sasuke and is not able to use anything outside of the Academy Jutsu or else he fails. So how will he beat Sasuke and not get hurt by the Chidori?"

Guy just smiled " Mika is the Most Devious Fucker I have ever met, if there is anyone capable of such an act... it is Mika."

Shocked at Guy's swearing and , what he called, blind faith in Mika. Kakashi just looked on in worry. If Sasuke Killed or Maimed Mika, it could be the end for Sasuke's time as a Ninja.

He could only hope that Mika came up with something, or else this would end up ugly.

**Rolling his eyes at Sasuke's attitude and Warcry, Mika **pulled out three low powered explosive tags and wrapped them on a Kunai.

When Sasuke was about Half way to Mika, Mika tossed the Kunai at Sasuke. Sending out a chakra pulse as Sasuke dodged the Kunai.

**Sasuke smirked when Mika's Kunai missed him. **

Seeing Mika's chakra pulse filled Sasuke with confusion... at least until the Explosive tags exploded behind him, knocking him to the ground.

His Chidori fizzling out as he lost concentration.

Before he could recover, Mika hand hit the Back of Sasuke's head. Knocking him out cold.

"""

* * *

"""

**Every member of the Audience Gaped as Mika swiftly ended the match between Him and Sasuke. **

Guy smirked as his prediction came true. Mika won the Match without a single scratch. He even defeated effortlessly defeated Kakashi's little Prodigy. It made Guy more then a little smug.

Kakashi's jaw was on the ground. Mika had effortlessly demolished his team, all of the teams. Even Sasuke and the Curse Mark enhanced Chidori. Kakashi wasn't sure what to think, he only knew that Mika was going to be something big. That was abundantly clear to Kakashi.

Ibiki's wariness of Mika had grown immensely from this fight. Seeing such ruthlessness from a Genin was unnerving, and telling of just how dangerous Mika would end up. It was a frightening thought to Ibiki, it really was.

Tsunade did a mental dance, counting all of the debts as they were going to be paid off by Jiraiya. She was soooooooo going to reward Mika for this... she just wondered what she should do for him.

Hiashi was more certain then ever of Asking Mika to help with Hinata. He also knew that he had to get Mika to support the Hyuuga family. With as skilled as he was, this kid was going to be a legend, one that the Hyuuga could benefit from. Maybe he could set Hinata up with Mika in marriage...

Jiraiya's eye's narrowed at Mika's victory, for more reasons then just the major loss in His funds. Seeing such a blatant demonstration of Mika's skills and willingness to fight dirty was more then a little unnerving. He had to set up a network in the village to watch over Mika. It was imperative to keep an eye on someone so dangerous, especially with his loyalty being an item of uncertainty.

All of the Younger Genin stared at Mika in shock. He just tore through all of the Genin in less then 10 minutes, even the Two Geniuses. Then there was how ruthless he was, none of them had ever seen such brutality and cruelty. It was kind of scary to say the least.

Unlike the Younger Genin, Neji and Ten-Ten smirked. They had seen Mika's skill evolve his skills from the beginning, as well as his brutal and Methodical way of fighting. So they weren't as surprised. Still, they were very immensely impressed at the Demonstration. Mika had really grown in the Four and a Half months since they'd met him. It was rather shocking to be honest, but not unexpected.

Raido smiled at his amazing student. In Just Four Months, His student had progressed at an unprecedented level, reaching Special Jonin rank. It was something that Radio had never expected, even though he knew Mika to be a genius. Still, he was filled with pride at his students' growth. Mika was Raido's greatest service to the village, Training such a powerful being to serve the village.

"""

* * *

"""

**As Mika walked to the audience, Tsunade rushed him and placed him in a crushing embrace. **

" Mika, You are now the Newest Special Jonin of the Leaf Village and my newest student " Placing her head closer to his ear she continued " As well as our newest ANBU Recruit. Come to my office Monday to get your vest and to get ready for ANBU. Congratulations kid, you deserve it."

Mika just rolled his eyes and hugged her back, though he had trouble breathing as his face was stuck in her giant chest.

The second she let go of him, Mika was scooped up by Raido. " I am so proud of you Mika. Special Jonin in Just _FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS!" _

Once again Mika rolled his eyes and hugged the man right back. He did like his sensei after all.

Every time Mika was released from one hug, he was squished into another. Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Ten-Ten. Lee, And Surprisingly Anko Hugged him. It was kind of annoying and made him kind of claustrophobic. Still, he hugged them all back and took it well. He knew that this was a good sign, they were on his side and he could use that in the future.

By the time he was finally let go, Mika stepped away from everyone and hurried away. Rushing back to his apartment, Mika sensed Someone following him.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

The moment Mika got to his apartment, Mika opened the door and walked over to his couch before turning around.

" You can come in Hiashi."

**Hiashi wasn't surprised to hear that Mika knew of his presence. He was considered on of the best Sensors in the village after all, if not one of the best in the world if what Jiraiya said was true. **

Walking into Mika's apartment, he was met with the sight of Mika's cold blues eyes staring at him expectantly.

" To what do I owe the visit Hiashi?" There was a coolness to the boy's voice that sent shivers down Hiashi's spine, yet he couldn't move his eyes from the boy's/

There was something so commanding about it, as if Mika's will was impeding Hiashi's. Demanding respect, obedience and control. Hiashi had never experienced something of this manner in all of his years as a ninja.

Words started spewing from his mouth at Mika's command in a weak, Stuttering manner not at all different from Hinata's.

" I have a request of you" When Mika didn't speak, Hiashi continued " I have been looking for a way to help Hinata flourish, to get her out of her rut that her demure and weak attitude. Nothing had ever worked, not until you today." Hiashi sighed as he was forced to swallow his pride." So, I ask of you... help my daughter. Help her to grow ... both as a Kunoichi and as a person. Please, You may be able to help her where I failed, where my clan failed... where we failed. Please... help her." His voice got quiet and honestly very desperate.

He didn't like it, but for some reason Mika's eyes seemed to draw it out of him. Tearing through his defenses and cold behavior, bringing out the desperate father within.

The smirk Mika gave Hiashi unnerved the man.

**Mika couldn't hold back the smirk he felt as Hiashi spilled out his plea. Getting his hands on the Raw potential that was Hinata would present him with immense possibilities. Her Family connections alone were going to be soooooo useful. Then there was her actual skill potential... Mika was going to get such a powerful follower. **

" Very well Hiashi, I will teach her. However, if I do this, I decide her training. She will be learning many things outside of the Hyuuga taijutsu, you cannot interfere. Nor can anyone in your clan. Is that Clear Hiashi?"

The man's eyes widened, Narrowed, then softened. "Very well, no one in my family will interfere. Neither will I."

Mika nodded " Then we have a deal."

With that, Hiashi got up and left Mika's apartment. A feeling of accomplishment radiating from his being

As the man left, Mika hurried to his bed and began to meditate.

He was tired of having something inside of him with that kind of power without Mika being in control of it.

Summoning all of his skill, Mika dived right into his Mindscape.

"""

* * *

"""

**Mika's Mindscape**

Fear and Shock Filled Mika as he looked at his mindscape.

Gone was the dark empty space that lead to a Brain with scrolls sticking out of it.

In its place was a large Island with a white Watch tower in the center.

Surrounding the Island was a vast, endless Mist covered Ocean that seemed to radiate a cold power.

The sudden sound of bubbling water alerted Mika to something approaching him.

A large Fountain of Water from the Ocean. The Mist and Water twisted and churned.

Within Moments there was a Large, Shimmering Nine Tailed Fox Staring directly into his soul

* * *

**Chapter End! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was a joy to write. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy my loyal, loving followers!**

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	19. Will and a Way

"Well that's different" that was the only thing Mika could think with a Large Kyuubi made of Water staring down at him.

The Water Kyuubi let out a loud Belly Laugh, that sounded like a deeper version of Mika's voice.

" I'd imagine it would be a bit strange huh? Anyway, I am glad you've come Mika. If I had waited any longer, Kyuubi's residual homicidal personality would have surged again."

Mika's eyes widened slightly " Huh, so that explains it. I wondered why I was angery lately. Poor Naruto almost lost his head a few times during Our Trip to find the Old Hag." Mika had to chuckle a little bit at the end.

The Kyuubi chuckled as well " Yeah Sorry about that, but it really wasn't my fault. It seems that when you took Naruto's chakra, you stole a fraction of Kyuubi's. Since Kyuubi is incomplete, lacking any spiritual chakra in the slightest, he was drawn to out Spiritual chakra to seek some form of balance. However, the Will in our spiritual chakra consumed him completely and utterly. From the merger of Kyuubi's unique chakra, your Massive will and Incredible spiritual energy I was born, as was your empathic abilities.

Because Kyuubi's chakra makes up a part of My essence, I suffer from bursts of anger, blood lust and Megalomaniacal rants. I am sure you noticed that when we visited Danzo's mind, though a part of that came from Danzo's megalomaniacal personality."

Mika nodded, " Well that explains a lot. I was worried I had a Yami issue, this is a bit easier to deal with. So what do we do from here? I am assuming you wish to merge with me, after all if you were born from me then you would know that without stability you would dissipate. After all you are lacking the needed physical energy even with what you obtained from Kyuubi you need me to stay whole." Mika had never been more glad that he read every book on the Mind. Otherwise he would have been more then a bit lost with this situation.

The Water Kyuubi nodded " Yes, we are going to merge. You see I am your WillPower, but now that I gained sentence and form you can draw on my essence to influence others. You have already experienced this power when you glared at people, when we fucked with Danzo and yesterday when we got Hinata to grow a spine for a few seconds. Gain control over my power and you will be able to completely influence and control others just by being in their presence."

Mika's eyebrow shot up " How is it that I can do that? I have no blood line or Jinchuuriki abilities, and as far as I am aware I am the first Ninja in my family."

The Fox shrugged " Technically everyone has this ability to some degree, Killer intent for example. Or how Kushina Uzumaki's chakra was said to show a bloody massacre when she released it. For you, your chakra is so infused with your Will that it will effect others. Actually, you have seen Naruto do something like that."

Mika nodded, fully understanding his ability. " Like with Tsunade. Her emotions took a 18-0 when Naruto spoke to her, or how he got the Stick out of Neji's ass, and calmed down Gaara."

The Water Fox nodded " Yes, Naruto is able to influence others with his emotions, but only when they are injured. If you had your Empathic then, you would have noticed the pattern."

Mika was glad to finally understand how someone as usless as Naruto could have such an effect on People. Neji, Tsande and Gaara weren't exactally weak or sane, Naruto wouldn't have been able to have such an effect without such an ability.

" So I have this ability, have I always had it or was it born from you?" Mika asked the fox.

The Fox shrugged " A bit of both to be honest. To a degree it is all you, but it was enhanced and made consciously useable when you consumed Kyuubi's chakra."

Without warning, the Water Fox suddenly exploded and surged toward Mika, wrapping around his body and filling him with Power.

**Outside of Mika's Mind. **

Everyone in the village with the Slightest sensory ability froze, feeling...something at the edge of their senses. It was powerful, consuming, and commanding yet it somehow comforted them a bit. They weren't sure what it was, but not a single one of them would ever so much as mention it. Not even to each other, it just felt like they were betraying someone. They couldn't fathom why.

Over at the Inuzuka compound, Every single member felt strange and Kind of Submissive. It was like being in the Presence of an Alpha, but they saw no Alpha other then Tsume and she was looking submissive as well. None of them would ever mention this, there instinctual loyalty to the Alpha barred them from even thinking of doing so.

In Mika's apartment, on his bed was Mika himself. Surrounding his body was a deep, blue flame that slowly receded back into his skin. The moment it did, Mika collapsed onto his bed completely unconscious.

""""

* * *

""""

As Mika awoke, he was shocked to realize just how different he felt.

First off, there was the calm he felt, No longer was he constantly struggling with the emotions of those around him. He actually felt peace, as if a knot in his being had been released. It was a nice feeling.

The second was a feeling in his chakra. It felt more certain and under his control. It was also a lot stronger then it had been.

Mostly however, Mika felt whole. As if a piece of himself had returned, which actually was the case.

Standing up, Mika walked into his bathroom in order to look into the mirror. He wondered if this changed his body as well as his mind.

A Single glance told him there was one change, but it was not exactly physical. Instead it was the look in his eyes, they seemed to glow with power and command. He Liked it.

Closing his eyes Mika sent his chakra through his body to detect any other changes, if there was any, and came up with nothing. According to his scan, he was in perfect condition.  
Satisfied with the results, Mika smiled and started to get ready for the day... starting with a shower,

* * *

**About an hour later, Mika left his house and headed over toward the Hyuuga compound. He had an investment there, and his new ability would be helpful if he could manage to get control over it. **

Landing before the Gate to the Compound, Mika turned to the Guards where he noticed a strange behavior. Both of the guards were looking at him with a strange look. It was somewhere in-between uber respectful and what seemed to be submission. Their eyes were on the ground and their stance unthreatening.

It seemed the Water Kyuubi had been right, his mere presence was having an effect on those around him. He would have to find a way to control it or it could have a negative effect on people who see him as a threat. Still, he had to admit it was kind of thrilling to see the proud Hyuuga's acting so submissive toward him.

" I am here for Hinata, Hiashi asked me to train her."

The Two Hyuugas raised their heads, revealing their status as branch members " Yes Sir, we will get her"

Before they could move, Mika shook his head " Tell her to meet me at Training ground 13 in ten minutes. Make sure she brings all of her supplies. Tell Hiashi that she wont be home until past dark. Oh, and she might not be conscious upon her return."  
With that, Mika leaped a way toward his training field.

As he went away from the Hyuuga compound, Mika heard the Guards say " I pity Hinata, I just hope she can survive his training."

The other's fear spiked " I just hope she just stays sane."

Mika had a smirk all the way to the training field.

**"""**

* * *

**"""**

**"For Naruto" She thought, or at least that is what she would have thought before she met Mika. **

**Hinata was terrified all the way to the Training field, however she was also extremely excited. Here was a chance to fulfill her dreams and become strong. **

She just hoped she could survive Mika's training. She had passed out from pure fear when her father told her that Mika agreed to train her. She knew just how brutal he was, just how far he was willing to go in order to achieve something. Thus her fear.

Yet despite all of that, she was happy.

Yesterday, Mika had managed to pull something out of her that she had never experienced. Confidence, pure and utter confidence.

It was something so simple yet beautiful and amazing at the same time. Hinata had felt like she could do anything, like all of the cruel things her father and Neji told her wasn't true, like she was not a failure.

Hinata wanted to, no she needed to feel that way again. It was like a drug, sweet and heavy as it flowed through her blood. And like with any Drug, it was heavily addictive. So now she was going to her supplier as it were.

It Took Hinata a few minutes to get down to the field, and when she did, she noticed something she had sensed yesterday.

Power, Will and Force emanating from Mika's body. It was the same thing she had sensed the day before, but stronger and far more consistent. It wasn't going away and she wasn't looking at Mika's eyes. No, unlike yesterday it wasn't bursting from Mika, but flowing form him.

Still, just from being in his presence she felt stronger, better and far more confident.

Taking in a Deep Breathe, Hinata shuddered as she approached Mika. This was her drug, and she would never allow someone to take it from her. Not even her father.

**Mika wanted to chuckled at the feel of Hinata's emotions. It seemed her Obsessive, Addictive personality was working in his favor. From what he could tell, she was getting off on his presence and had become addicted to it. He could so use that to his advantage. **

" Well, I am surprised you came Hinata. I half expected you to faint and not be able to come."

Mika's eyebrow raised as the sudden scowl on Hinata's face. He had never seen such emotion out of her. She was usually far too timid and Demure to put up such an look.

He liked the change, it gave him hope for her future as a Kunoichi. Maybe she wasn't completely hopeless after all.

" I did faint...I was afraid,,, but... I am tired of being weak... of being a failure. You are the only one to make me feel like I can actually succeed... Even Naruto didn't make me feel like this..." her voice had become quiet at the end.  
Mika could feel her vulnerability, her craving for acceptance and power.

He had to get rid of that.

Flicking his wrist forward, Mika sent a chakra thread whipping at Hinata's forehead.

**Hinata Yipped in shock as she felt a sharp stinging on her forehead. **

" Did he just-" Hinata got her answer as Mika sent another Thread at her forehead, then another and another. Hinata just tried to dodge them as best she could, how this wasn't easy as Mika had fantastic aim and was more then willing to play dirty.

This continued for several Minutes, until Hinata suddenly felt something grab on to her ankle and pull sharply.

Before Hinata could react she was on her back with Mika standing over her.

" What did I tell you about self pity. It serves no one, not even you. If you are tired of failing then get off of your ass and do something about it. If someone insults you then you listen to see if they something useful then use it, if not then you ignore them The only person whose opinion of you who matters is your own. Am I understood?" he Looked at her as if daring her to argue with him.

Of course she wouldn't dare, Mika scared her far too much to do that. So she nodded in response.

Mika then smirked at her " Good, Now get up so we can start your torture"

Hinata tipped her head in confusion " Don't you mean training?"

Mika shook his head " No I mean torture, we have to break you down before we build you back up. Like I told your gaurds, you will be out cold by the time I take you home.

Hinata shuddered at the Look Mika gave her.

" However before we do any of that, I have to ask if you know what the three gins are?"

Hinata had never heard of that, so she shook her head.

**Mika sighed, people needed to read more often. **

" Okay, There are three Gins, Positive, Neutral and Negative. Every Taijutsu style uses one of these as the basis to how they work. For example the Sanin. Orochimaru's style is all about attacking, brutal strike at a person. Jiraiya's is more defensive, buying him time and allowing him gain enough time to use his Ninjutsu, Then there is Tsunade's style, which is neutral... well kind of."

This obviously confused Hinata, so Mika clarified. " Tsunade uses the Medic style when she fights, meaning she uses evasion and precision when she fights, attacking at the perfect moment. Or at least she is supposes to. For some reason she just uses her super strength to ram her opponents into the ground. If she used her style properly she would be able to effortlessly defeat the other Sanin in raw Taijutsu combat."

Seeing Hinata still looking a bit confused, Mika gave a better example. " A better example would be Lee, Neji and Shino respectively."

A light went on in Hinata's head, it seemed that example worked better.

**Hinata understood what Mika had told her, but she didn't understand why he was telling her this. **

" So the Gentle Fist is a Neutral Type?"

Mika nodded " Yes, it also has elements of a Positive Offensive type. In the Hands of someone with enough skill, it can go either way. However, no matter what the Gentle Fist will be a Neutral Type Taijutsu. There is a reason that you usually don't move your legs when you are getting ready to strike. The Point of most of the moves is to react when they get close to you."

Okay, Hinata was beginning to understand " So I was using my style in the wrong way?"

Mika nodded " Yes and no. You see, the style is not suited for your body so you just end up going through the motions. You need to be more fluid and adaptive, so that your style is more effective."

" How do we do that?"

She really didn't like the dark smirk Mika gave her.

" Well it was clear yesterday that you are very flexible and graceful, so we are going to work on that and your evasion. More specifically you will be dodging these" Mika grabbed several Senbon and started peppering her with them, forcing her to leap back to not get impaled.

" C'mon Hinata, we have several hours and you don't have that much stamina. Do what you can while preserving your energy"

Hinata wanted to face palm at Mika's comment.

Sighing she listened to what he said, changing her movements to try and do as little as she could while dodging the senbon.

It wasn't easy but she could see the value of what he was teaching her.

That didn't mean she have to like it.

" Hinata, Try to make your way up to me while dodging the senbon"

Sighing she complied, or rather she tried but Mika started picking up the base. He even incorporated chakra thread.

Hinata wanted to cry, but she knew this was worth it.

She just had to push her self... or die trying.

* * *

**Mika smirked at the incredibly amusing looks he got from the various Hyuugas as he passed through their compound. **

Though it may have been do to Mika literally carrying bruised,battered and unconscious Hinata over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Hiashi had obviously been alerted to the condition of his daughter, so the older man was running out of his house toward his daughter.

Seeing this, Mika tossed Hinata at her father " Good your Here Hiashi, here is your daughter. Now, she may look bad but she will be fine I assure you. Let her sleep for an hour, then let her eat. After that she can sleep, but I expect her at the field tomorrow. See ya then. Oh, and I should tell you that she did incredibly well. She is a real gem, a diamond in the rough"  
Without Giving Hiashi a chance to React, Mika shot off toward his house.

**Looking down at His Daughter, Hiashi wasn't exactly sure if his idea was a good one. He was well aware that Mika was a skilled medic, so the damage probably was much worse. Could Hinata Survive this Brutal training?**

Feeling his daughter's hand on his cheek, Hiashi looked down.

Hinata was barely awake, yet she was grinning. " Father, I have a request"

As Hiashi heard what his daughter had in mind, the man's eyes widened to their max.

" Are you sure? Remember that this is not something to take lightly, you will have to perform horrible Deeds. Deeds that can haunt you forever. Are you sure that you can live your life like that?"

She nodded, and he sighed " Very well, we will speak to Lady Tsunade on Monday, that is when Mika goes into ANBU so you will have time off from training."

His Daughter just smiled to him as she passed back out.

He never would have guessed that she would want to go into ANBU of all places. He just hoped she was able to survive with her Mind intact, so many others lost every ounce of their sanity from the strain.

* * *

**Chapter End. **

**Next time, Mika goes into ANBU.**

**Hope you like it my loyal and loving Followers. **

**Love, Your Ninja Overlord**

** Mika **


	20. Start in ANBU

The second Mika entered Tsunade's office, he was knocked back into the next wall as a solid black Vest knocked him into him.

Looking back up with a groggy expression, his head had hit the wall, Mikacsaw a smug Tsunade staring back at him.

Grabbing his vest, Mika took a good look at it.

It was a solid, black vest that would have looked like a normal Jonin's vest. However it had a red eye over his heart to show his status as a Medic. Other then that it was no different then a normal Jonin vest.

" So I take it this is mine?"

Tsunade nodded " I have seen your love for darker colors, so I took the liberties to get you a black vest. I hope you like it" Mika noticed a slight desperation in her voice.

Turning to Tsunade, Mika noticed the same look he had seen in Hinata. It seemed that Tsuande wanted to impress him and gain his favor. He could take advantage of that... later.

" Thank you Tsunade, I love it." The Relieved smile she gave him was rather amusing to Mika.

" Well anyway, this is your sign as a Special Jonin. Now for your ANBU Uniform...' Grabbing a scroll out of her desk, Tsunade tossed it to Mika just as Mika sensed someone approaching the Tower. Hinata Hyuuga and her Father Hiashi, absolutely full of confidence and a little fear.

Ignoring their presence approaching, Mika open the scroll and channeled chakra into it.

A puff of Smoke Later and Mika had the Normal set of Grey ANBU Clothes with a blank, white mask on top.

" I take it that I chose what the Mask will be? Or is it based off of my skills? If that is the case, then how would Tora have Wood Style?"

**Tsunade was taken aback for a second, how did he know of Tora's abilities? Immediately her mind provided the answer. **

" _He sensed it from my Grandfather, so it wouldn't be hard for him to sense it in others. _"

Realizing that Mika was waiting for an answer, Tsuande shook her head " You get to chose it, within reason that is. You cant chose Reaper, Chimera, Yami or Shin unless you obtain a special rank within ANBU. Plus it has to be an animal, Other then that it is up to you.'

The Boy stared at his Mask for a second, before looking up and saying " How about Chameleon for now? It feels suiting with my Genjutsu skills... oh and you have guests" With that little Warning, The Door Opened. Revealing Hiashi and Hinata Hyuuga.

Both had a little bit of fear on their faces, Even Hiashi had fear hidden behind that stoic grimace of his.

She Wondered what could have been so unnerving that it showed on Even Hiashi's face?

" Lady Tsunade, My Daughter has a request." There was even a little fear in Hiashi's voice.

Turning to Hinata, Tsunade Raised her eyebrow " And what is your request?"

Tsunade watched as Hinata shuddered, before raising her head. Her eyes were full of confidence.

" I request entry into ANBU, Under Mika if at all possible"

Tsunade's eyes widened, and turned right to Mika. He raised an eyebrow as Hinata, then nodded.

" What do you think Mika? Do you think she could survive ANBU Training? Or even the skills to enter and benefit ANBU? " Tsunade didn't Know enough about Hinata to make a solid decision, however she knew Mika had trained with her for the last two days. He would have enough understanding about her skills and personality to make that kind of decision.

**Mika thought about it for a second at most, before giving his answer " Yes and No. She has the will to do it, but her skills are not where they should be... yet. Give Me three months of training her and I will have more her ready by then."**

Tsunade Raised her eyebrow at him " And how will you do that? You already have training at ANBU and With Me. Your schedule will be packed as it is."

Mika shrugged, having already figured a way around that issue " Simple, I don't have to be there. I can point her in the right directions. In fact I already have come up with a few solutions that will benefit her greatly and allow her to develop the skills she needs in time."

" And what are those?"

Mika smirked at her trust in him. " Hana Inuzuka has three Ninja dogs that don't get to do much while she works at the Vets. So we can ask if they will halp train Hinata in Evasion Training, Stamina work and Tracking skills. Hell, if she practices this on top of a body of water, she can boost her chakra levels. I also have a few chakra control exercises that she can practice, and can write up scrolls for her to use in her training. Hell, she can even work in the hospital or Vets part time to build up some medical skills and get her used to death and stress."

**Tsunade was immensely impressed. Mika had just made it so that Hinata could truly develop multiple skills over a short time. And every single one of those skills would be immensely useful in ANBU or as a Tracker ****Ninja all together. That alone sold her, however she had a few other questions to ask. **

" Okay, but what about her other skills. Such as Weaponry, Kenjutsu, and the like? Also, how will you monitor her growth?"

Mika shrugged " She can mix using throwing weapons and her Evasion training. It would help The Brothers with their own evasion skills, if Hinata practices with her Gentle Fist during the spars then it would be even better. As for Kenjutsu, we can give her a scroll on a Form or Style that works for her and allow her to practice the Katas. She can spar with other Ninja, both in and out of her clan to develop her actual skills in Kenjutsu and everything else.

Then as to monitor her growth, I will see her every Saturday and spar with her. After that I can point out what she needs to improve on and help her to do that. Upping the Weights I give her, helping her with techniques, give advice and what not. "

Tsunade nodded, that was actually a very solid plan. Yet it was flexible enough to allow change when needed. She liked it, Hinata would definitely grow a lot in the next few months.

" Very well, I see no problem with this. " Turning To Hinata, Tsuande continued " Hinata Hyuuga, You will go under intense training under Mika's orders. After a Period of three Months, I will personally test you to see if your skills will allow you to enter the ANBU Program. You may not tell anyone, other then Kurenai, of your test and possible entry into ANBU. Is that Clear?"

Hinata's excited and happy nod brought a smile to Tsunade's face. It was always nice to see someone actually excited to grow and work hard.

Taking out a blank scroll, Tsunade wrote down the orders for Hana to allow her Nin-dogs to train with Hinata. She also placed an order in the scroll to allow Hinata to begin training in the Veterinarians. Even if she doesn't get into ANBU, being able to patch up Nin-Dogs like Akamaru would be very useful skill for Hinata,

Handing Hinata the scroll, Tsunade told her " Go to the Inuzuka compound and give that to Hana. I am sure she will be overjoyed to see someone willing to train with her Nin-dogs and someone who is willing to work on medical skills."

Hinata gave her a happy, confident smile and nod before Squeezing Mika into a hug, then nearly skipping out of the room with her Dazed father.

Turning to Mika, Tsunade raised her Eyebrow " That was quiet clever of you. Giving Hinata the ability to develop skills useful for her position in Team 8, even if she fails her ANBU test."

Mika just shrugged with the faintest smirk " I see a huge amount of potential in Hinata, potential that no one else even sees, least of all allow her to develop. Unlike the others in my Generation, she is willing to fix her flaws and do whatever it needed to grow. She deserved the chance for that to happen."

**What Mika didn't tell Tsuande was that Hinata's loyalty would end up belonging to him, rather then to the village or even to her clan. It was a rather simple plan, but the benefits he would get were immense. It was too much to pass up. **

The proud look Tsunade gave him was amusing to Mika.

" Well Now that that is done, Cat shall take you down to the ANBU Head Quarters. See you soon Chameleon"

Dropping to the floor on his right, Cat nodded at him and said " Follow Me" she then proceeded to leap out the window. Mika hopped out after her.

"""

* * *

"""

**The Entrance to the ANBU Headquarters was actually cleverly hidden. **

Within the center of the Village, there was a set of large Red Buildings. Once was a grocery store, one was a large book store and the last was Weapons store. Inside of the book store was the ANBU Headquarters Entrance. It turned out that the ANBU lived in a series of tunnels under the village with several exits that lead to various areas around the village.

On the Third floor of the book store, there was a room covered in seals that no one could get into. Placing your hand on the seal and channeling your chakra caused the wall to open up to a hall.

Following the stair case, which lead to another wall covered in seal. Repeating the process lead you to a small staircase.

The stair case lead to a large earthen tunnel which eventually lead to the ANBU Head Quarters.

Mika knew that this wasn't the official entrance to ANBU, but it was far safer to show a new recruit. He knew this from the lack of chakra he sensed around here and from the much larger chakra source he felt far to the east of his locations.

After a while they came to a larger, wood and seal enforced Cavern with several different Doorways on the walls. In the Center of the Room there was several ANBU waiting for them.

One of the ANBU, who was wearing a Goat Mask, stepped forward " So this is the new recruit. Doesn't look like much, he's kind of scrawny" Mika just raised and eyebrow. He could sense that the man was deeply threatened by Mika. It seemed that he was having a rather poor reaction to Mika's aura... interesting.

Kitty, the purple haired Cat Mask ANBU, laughed " I wouldn't make an enemy of Mika here, I doubt you'd survive." Despite the lightness in her tone, Mika could feel a sliver of fear coming off of Kitty.

**Goat turned to Kitty, utterly shocked. She was one of the strongest ANBU they had, why would she say something like that about such a scrawny child? **

This kid had to be something for her to say that... Goat couldn't wait to see what this kid could do.

Turning back to Mika, Goat started to speak " Alright newbie, for the remainder of your training you will live down here unless requested by Lady Tsunade. Every morning you will be up by 6 and expected to start training by 7:00 and will continue to train until 9:30 at night. However before any of that we will have to test your various abiltyies to see where you have to work on. You will be tested on Stealth, Assassination, Direct Combat, Overall skills, Adaptability, Tactics, Perceptions and Observation, Reactionary Responses and Resistance to Torture.

Once we have your test results, we will see where your strengths and weaknesses are. From there you will work with us to decided which field of ANBU you wish to enter and we will shape your training around that. Simple enough really. So, any questions?"

**Mika his head, it was simple enough. **

**" Just one really, when am I required to wear my mask and uniform?"**

Goat shrugged " You need to wear the Uniform Now. The Mask will have to wait until After your testing, We need to paint it after all. Also, none of us will show you are face until after you have your ANBU Tattoo and are officially a part of ANBU."

Mika nidded, so Goat continued " Good, now Cat here is going to show you to your room. Your Testing starts tomorrow." With that, Goat shot off into the dark of a hallway.

Cat grabbed his shoulder, " C'mon Mika, I'll take you to your bunker"

Mika followed Cat down the third Hallway to a good sized metal door. Opening it up after registering his blood and chakra, Mika saw a series of Bunks that were built into the walls. There was a drawer under each Bunk, most likely for their stuff.

" There is an open bunk in the back, that is yours. Dinner is in Half an Hour, see you then Mika."

With that, Kitty left the room.

Mika stayed where he was for a moment, processing that he had finally got into ANBU. This is where he wanted to be since he decided to be a Ninja, It was something to be proud of.

Done with his inner celebration, Mika walked over to his bunk and opened the Drawer. It wasn't empty, instead it had a few book so sealing and Medical Jutsu. It seemed Tsunade had given him a little gift. Mika was glad, he now had something to read when he couldn't sleep.

Changing into his uniform, Mika grabbed a book on sealing and began to read.

Mika would read that book, even after dinner, before finally going to sleep. Pleased with where his path had taken him so far.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Hoped you Like it. Mika's testing Begins Next time. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord**

**Mika**


	21. Testing- Stealth

**I was so moved by Mika finally being in ANBU, that I decided that you guys get _Two Chapters Today!_**

**You can thank me later...**

* * *

Mika woke at 5:30, full of confusion. It was a strange to not wake up and be surrounded by the massive amount of chakra from the villagers. Once he realized where he was, that Confusion turned into Excitement. He was in the ANBU Recruit center and today he was going to be tested. It was no wonder he was excited.

Looking around, Mika noted that he was the only one awake of the three other recruits in the Bunker. He would have to be quiet, Mika could sense that several of them were still exhausted from their early trainings and test.

Knowing He still had a about Half an and Hour before breakfast, Mika took out a scroll and began to write up some of what he knew Hinata would need for her wrote down Names of several books he wanted Hinata to read, chakra control exercises he made up and the type of weights he wanted her to use. Mika knew Tsunade would be there for his testing, so he could ask her to deliver it to Hinata.

Right around 6:00, Mika began to sense someone approaching the Bunker door. Cat if he was right, which he obviously was.

Knocking loudly on the door, Cat called out " Breakfast" Then she walked away toward the Mess hall.

Seeing the others slowly getting up, Mika quickly stretched and got dressed while making mental notes of his fellow recruits. All three were roughly 18 and covered in bruises, most of which were faded but not all. In fact there were several recent bruises and even a few cuts. Mika could feel waves of pain coming from all of them, which made sense with the bruises and cuts he saw. It seemed that the training was brutal, just the way he liked it.

There was only one female in the group, an Aburame if he was right. Mika could feel a strong will coming from her, and more emotion then one would expect from one of her clan. Mika liked that, it would make it far easier to gain her allegiance in the future.

The Other two were relatively plain and showed no visible sings of a specialty, which really didn't mean much in the Ninja world. From what Mika could guess, there stealth must of been very high for them to have been allowed in ANBU. One thing that set them apart however was the utter misery that oozed from their bodies. They really didn't want to be there. From what Mika could guess, they would drop out of the program soon.

Wanting to make allies, Mika walked over to the Aburame and placed his hand on her shoulder where her largest bruise was.

She turned to him in response, but said nothing as he healed her wound then move on to the worst of her bruises and cuts.

A feeling of appreciation, shock and confusion oozed from her. Mika guessed that not many people were willing to touch her due to her insects, so it was a surprise to her that he did. Shino had the same reaction after the spars they had, it was kind of endearing. But also sad as it meant that people were that petty.

Once he finished, she nodded to him " Thank you"

Mika nodded in return, well experience in the art of dealing with the quiet Aburame. " No problem, I hope it helps you" Her appreciation surged, as did a certain level of admiration and respect. Mika could actually feel his Will begin influencing her. Pushing her to be open to him and listen to what he said.

" So, how long have you been here.

" We don't get to go outside, so the days blur together. However, From the growth of my insects I estimate that I have been here for three weeks. Give or take a few days."

Mika nodded at that, being trapped underground without a clock or clear passage of time would make it very difficult to have an honest sense of time.

" I get that, must be disorientating. Oh and if you need me to heal some of your injuries at the end of the day, don't be afraid to ask. I am a trained medic and know the dangers these can present if not taken care of."

" I will. My name is Korra, it is nice to meet you."

Mika smiled at her, wanting to smirk at the surge of pleasure he felt from her. " The name is Mika, and the feeling is mutual."

With that, the two left the room together and walked down to the Mess hall. Speaking of ANBU training, Testing and of the various people Mika would be meeting here. Mika Learned that the Other Recruits names were called Raju and Terrin, Korra mentioned that she too believed that they would drop out soon.

Once breakfast had finished, Goat walked to the center of the mess hall and began to speak to the recruits.

" Alright, Mika you come with Me to begin your testing. The rest of you head with your assigned Master to continue your training."

The Recruits swiftly followed his orders, though Raju and Terrin showed obvious signs of reluctance.

"""

* * *

"""

The Room Goat Took Mika too was a Massive Chamber with what seemed to be a Large Forest in the Center. Mika knew that Tora had created it with his artificial bloodline, no one else had that kind of power.

Once they Reached the edge of the Artifical Forest, Goat Turned around " Alright Mika, for your first Test You will be searching through the Forest for several Dummies. Your job is to land a killing blow without being seen or detected by any of the various ANBU in the Forest. When you finish, you need to then need to bring the flags to Me without being detected as you leave the forest. Think you are up to it?" There was a cockiness to the man's voice that Made Mika want to throat punch him.

" It wont be a problem" With that, Mika leaped into the Forest and Laid his back against a tree. Closing his eyes, Mika sent his senses throughout the forest to detect each and everyone of the ANBU in the Forest.

" There are three Hyuuga watching the Forest from the outside. Within the Forest there is one Aburame along with an Inuzuka and their Ninja Hounds, one Nara and a possible sensor. This is not going to be easy." Taking a deep Breathe, Mika began to plan. He knew they were starting him off on the highest levels to see where his skills lied.

Once his plan was set, Mika began to prepare. Taking leaves from the trees, Mika crushed them in his hand and channeled the smallest amount of chakra he could manage into the mix. Then he began to rub the oily paste on his armpits, neck, Chest, groin, Feet, Face, back and legs. His hope was to mask his scent the best he could to hide from the Inuzuka. He was so desperate that he even stuff a few leaves in his hair.

One Sense nullified, Mika began working on his chakra. After Lowering the levels as far as he could without losing his sensory skills, Mika was ready for the test.

Turning toward where he sensed the Inuzuka, Mika hopped off toward their location. He hoped he passed.

**Goat was curious how the Newbie was doing. He had Heard a lot about Mika from Cat, so naturally he was curious to see how skilled he really was. **

Turning to the Hyuuga next to him, Goat asked " How is the Kid?"

The Hyuuga had a raised eyebrow " Rather well actually. When he first entered the forest he stopped for a few seconds, most likely to try and pick out who is in there and figure out how he was going to complete his test. After that he began breaking and spreading Leaf oil over his body, most likely in an attempt to mask his scent from the Inuzukas. Once he finished with that, He began slowly going through the forest in the direction of the Inuzuka."

Goat wasn't easily impressed, but right now he was. For a newbie, this kid was skilled, smart and very adaptable to be able to know to mask his scent like that. Not that many people had done something like that. In fact he could count only three people who reacted that fast on their first try. Orochimaru, Kushina Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake if the Records were right.

Still as impressed as he was, the kid still had a whiles to go.

**After a few minutes of crawling and leaping through the artificial forest, Mika began to smell one of the Inuzuka's Ninja Hounds. It was a rather strong odor which made him wonder why they wouldn't hide it. They knew how to track by scent after all, you'd think they would be smart enough to hide the dogs scent.**

Shaking his head at the carelessness, Mika began to look for the Dummy. It took a second, but he found it. To the Left of the Inuzuka who was facing his direction.

Crafting an invisible chakra thread, Mika slowly wiggled it toward the Inuzuka's Back Pouch. With as much delicacy as he could manage, Mika grabbed a hold of a Kunai.'

Then, with a flick of the Wrist, Mika whipped the Kunai out of the man's pouch and used it to cut across the Dummies Throat.

The Inuzuka and his Dog began whipping their heads around, Trying to search Mika out. Seeing this, Mika cast a very subtle Genjutsu to hide his body and to mask his heart beat. Then he took the Kunai, which he still had attached to his chakra string and tossed it at the Inuzuka's Hound from a separate direction. This confused and angered the Inuzuka, which Made him hop toward that direction to attack whoever dared to attack his Ninja Hound. Mika could feel his confusion and the sting to his pride.

Satisfied, Mika crawled off toward his next target.

**The Hyuuga Next to Goat suddenly gasped. **

Turning to the Hyuuga, Goat asked " What happened?"

The Hyuuga just blinked before giving an answer " While facing the Inuzuka, He used a chakra thread to take a Kunai out of the man's pouch. In the same motion he used the Kunai he stole to slit the Dummies throat. He then cast a genjutsu over his body and tossed the kunai at the Inuzuka's Hound from a separate Direction to hide his presence. He then slumped off toward the next target" The Hyuuga was clearly impressed.

"Is there anything he isn't good at?" Both the Hyuuga and Goat jumped at the sudden and amused voice of their Leader coming from behind them.

Both Turned and bowed to their Hokage " Lady Tsunade"

She Just waved her hands at them " Yeah, yeah. Now focus back on the test. I had Shizune clear My schedule for the day so I can watch his tests."

Goat Nodded, thoroughly jealous of Mika obvious connection to the Hokage. " At once My Lady."

As he Turned back to the Forest, Goat Heard Tsunade ask the Hyuuga" Who is in the Forest right now?"

Stuttering slightly, the Hyuuga answered " Shicora Nara, Mira Tosan and Shiro Aburame mam"

Tsunade nodded " That is going to be the hardest one for Mika. He is a very skilled sensor so having the Insects spread out will mess with Mika's abilities. I wonder how he will deal with this one..."

No one spoke as they waited for Mika.

* * *

""'

**Mika was annoyed, thoroughly and utterly annoyed. The Fucking Aburame had spread his bugs out, giving Mika a fucking head ache as his senses picked up the hundreds of chakras from the deadly beetles. **

Rubbing his temples, Mika calmed down. Getting annoyed would only serve to distract him from his goal.

Taking a moment to think, Mika came up with a plan. He knew it wasn't his best plan, but it was something and had a chance to work.

Quickly taking out a chakra pill, Mika used the added chakra to craft a shadow clone with almost all of his chakra.

Then, despite his exhaustion, Mika and the clone separated with the Insects now following the clone.

Taking out his senbon, Mika waited until the Aburame turned toward the clone. Then he tossed the senbon directly into the throat of the Dummy.

Finally finished, Mika slowly crawled to the edge of the forest and dispelled his clone the second it was about to be caught. He had lost more chakra then he wished, but that could serve to his advantage when he went against the Sensor.

Turning toward the Sensor, Mika Set off in that Direction. The Nara would be the largest challenge so it would be best for last.

**Tsunade turned the Hyuuga**

"How is he doing?"

"He just got passed Shiro in a pretty clever way. Taking advantage to the Swarming instinct of the Aburame Beetles, Mika ate a chakra pill and made a shadow clone. He had the shadow clone lead the insects while he assassinated the Dummy."

Tsunade was truly impressed bit not surprised. Mika's adaptability never failed to amaze her.

Goat was also impressed it seemed. " This kid is adaptive if nothing else. I would think him to be a Nara with his ability to plan with such accuracy."

Tsunade snorted, thoroughly amused with that statement " Mika is far more intelligent then any Nara and far more proactive. His skills were enough that he could hold his own and even injure Orochimaru."

Goat and the Hyuuga gaped at what she said. Then they shivered, thinking of Mika in his prime.

* * *

**Getting close to the Sensor, who he now knew was a wind type, Mika had to subdue all of his chakra to insanely low levels. It was not comfortable in the slightest, especially as it subdued his own sensory abilities. He could still use them, just not with as much range as he was normally able to. **

Knowing that this would be the greatest test of his stealth yet, Mika began to grab what he would need to complete this part of the Stealth test.

A Hand full of Pepper Bombs, 3 smoke bombs and a single Senbon. He just hoped this worked, he was channeling his inner Prankster.

Crawling over closer to the sensor, Mika began lobbing the smoke bombs and Pepper bombs in unison while silently leaping away from the Dummy.

**Mira the sensor was completely shocked when a large amount of Pepper and smoke bombs began going off all around her. Figuring that the boy was going for the dummy, Mira sent out the one Wind Jutsu she knew to clear the smoke.**

" Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" She said, sent a good size blast of wind through the smoke. '

However, before the smoke was clear, she felt a hard strike to the back of her neck. Knocking her out.

**Mika smirked at the sight of the unconscious ANBU. **

It was rather satisfying seeing her like that, knowing that he knocked out an ANBU. Though unlike most people, Mika knew that being in ANBU didn't mean you were strong as there were several genin level ninja in ANBU. All that Mattered was that you had a skill set they could capitalize on.

Still he couldn't help but be a little proud in this case.

Feeling a bit dizzy from chakra loss, Mika turned to the ANBU and placed a hand on her stomach. His hand began to glow as her chakra funneled into his body. She possessed as much as the average Jonin, so he was able to take a good amount without endangering her.

Once he was satisfied, Mika turned and began to hurry toward the Nara. He had a plan, a brilliant plan that was inspired by his match with Team 10.

**"He Knocked out Mira" The Hyuuga Said in an awed voice. **

Tsunade turned to him " Did she see him?"

The Hyuuga shook his head, " He tossed several smoke bombs at the dummy, making her think he was heading for it. After she used a Great Breakthrough to get rid of the smoke, Mika used the sound of the Wind to swiftly ambush her. Knocking her out with a blow to the back of the head, Mika then siphoned a large portion of her chakra. Then he turned and started to approach Shicora with a rather unnerving, mischievous grin on his face."

Tsunade wanted to cackle when she heard that. Jiraiya had told her during their trip that Mika tended to prank him and had managed to get away with it. The fact that he was able to do that to a Sanin made her pity Shicora. If Mika was being mischievous, then the poor man was doomed.

"""

* * *

"""

**Mika couldn't hold back the mischievous smirk on his face. What he was about to do was extremely funny to him and would make Tsunade, who he knew was now watching, laugh her ass off. **

Grabbing Several Kunai, a handful of explosive tags and a bunch of wire, Mika began to go around the Nara. Setting up several tiny traps all around the Nara. None were deadly, but when mixed with his Genjutsu skills would make the perfect distraction.

**Shicora was getting bored, this test was a real drag. He only agreed to it so that he could appease his wife. **

A Sharp Twang alerted Shicora to the sound of a trap being set off.

Turning in that direction, he saw a Set Kunai flying at him. Tipping his head to the side, Shicora dodged them... or so he thought. However the sudden explosion behind him sent the man flying right into the path of the next Set of Kunai. Bending his head back, Shicora barely managed to dodge the Kunai... until they too exploded.

This time sending him into a tree... only to be attacked by more Kunai. This processes repeated itself three more times, each time moving him furuter and Further from the dummy.

Whipping his head to the Dummy, Shicora face palmed. It seemed that while he was dodging the Kunai and explosions, the boy had rigged a kunai to imaple the Dummies Head. The little shit had even managed to escape.

Shicora was going to be in so much trouble if his wife found out.

**Mika had to hold in his giggling. Playing with people's weaknesses made him so happy. The Nara family was so well known for Laziness, it wasn't hard to deal with that guy. **

Now all he had to do was leave the Forest undetected, which wasn't hard as he was no where near any ANBU as far as he could sense.

* * *

**Mika took one step out of the Forest then he was grabbed into a Crushing Embrace by Tsunade. **

" You always make my day kid, you know that right?

Mika rolled his eyes at her comment " And you are crushing me, You know that?"

Tsunade just chuckled " Yes, I know you hate it. That is exactly why I do it. It is my personal one up on you."

Mika wanted to face palm, he should have guessed that was why she did randomly started hugging him.

A sudden idea came to him, filling him with immense amusement " Jiraiya would kill for this view"

Mika watched as Tsunade tipped her head confused " What do you-" She looked down at his head which was deep inside her cleavage " Yeah, you are right. Well you are more of a man then he is anyway"

**Tsunade** gave Mika a final squeeze before letting him go, or at least she tried to. Mika suddenly wrapped his arms around Tsunade and Squeezed with as much chakra enhanced force as he could muster.

All of the air left Tsunade's lungs and she swore she could feel her ribs creaking.

After a second, Mika let go of her, making her fall of her ass.

Looking up at the Smirking brat, Tsunade had to be impressed. The kid was incredibly strong, especially for someone as small as he was.

" Damn kid, I think you broke a rib" She said, rubbing her ribs as she stood up.

Mika just rolled his eyes " How did I do on this test?"

This time, Tsunade rolled her eyes " Always business with you..." She grumbled" Any way, you did incredibly well. A sold 97 out of a hundred, only your speed took away from you. Still, it is the highest score for a newbie in the history of ANBU" Her voice was full of pride.

**Mika smiled, very proud of himself. He liked seeing his work pay off, it always felt good. **

" Okay, what is the next test?"

Tsunade started to laugh. " This test was Assassination, Stealth and minor tracking. You are done for the day. Tomorrow you get your next test which is full on tracking. Keep up the good work kid" She gave Mika another Hug and turned to Leave but stopped and turned back.

" Oh, Hinata is doing quiet well with Hana. You were right in your choice to send her to the Veterinarians, she is showing a certain skill in Medical jutsu. Hana has reported that Hinata is showing a confidence unlike anything she has ever seen in the girl. A confidence the only grows as she practices and learns Medical Jutsu." With that final bit of Info, Tsunade left the room. Pride and pleasure surging through her body.

Mika was pleased his little project was progressing so well. It made things a lot easier for his future plans.

" Mika" Goats voice called Mika back to reality. "C'mon, you are done testing for the day. I will show you to the training grounds if you want"

Nodding, Mika followed Goat to the Training Ground. He would need to expel some energy if he planned on sleeping tonight.

* * *

**Chapter end! **

**I hope you Guys Like it. I was so moved by Mika finally being in ANBU, that I decided that you guys get _Two Chapters Today!_**

**You can thank me later...**

**Read, Review and ENJOY!**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord**

**Mika.**


	22. Testing-Tracking

Tsunade was completely and utterly annoyed with Jiraiya, even more then she normally was. They had just had a meeting in which the Idiotic man suggested that she had a Sexual or Romantic interest in Mika. While It was true that she had a deep respect and love for Mika, there was not an ounce of Sexual or romantic Interest between the two of them. Just a large amount of respect and more then a little affection.

Mika was one of a few People that actually respect her for something other then fear of her reputation, admiration for her lineage or appreciation of her looks. It was a nice feeling.

The Boy didn't fear her and would tell her if she fucked up, She really liked that about him. Then there was the kids massive intelligence, willingness to play dirty, and perceptive attitude. She couldn't help but have a large amount of respect for the boy. She doubted that anyone could help Of course there was the weird draw of his chakra. It made her want to submit to Mika and do everything in her power to help him succeed. She knew it was not normal, yet she couldn't resist it.

However, despite all of that, she was more then aware of the threat Mika presented to the village. It was obvious to the women, which was partially why she allowed him to act so personal with her and why she tended to do more to impress him. She couldn't bear the thought of going against Mika, he meant too much to her.

There was also the fact that she doubted her, or anybody's ability to survive with Mika as their enemy.

His willingness to play dirty and ability to plan so far ahead would make quick work of her, the village and anyone else who dared to go against Mika.

Of that, she was absolutely sure.

* * *

**Mika wanted to smile as he walked to the location of his Next Test. He was actually rather skilled at tracking, especially with all of the awareness he built with his evasion training. It allowed him to see things where others were unable to. Having worked with Team 8 helped a lot in that regard, as did the training Raido had put him through. **

Turning to Goat, was right next to him, Mika asked " So how do I complete this test?

" It is actually a rather simple. You have to go through the Forest and pick up any and all signs of the objects we have hidden in the Forest. When you get out you then must tell me of everything you used to find said objects." Goat then turned his head to Mika who sensed sudden amusement from the man " Originally you were going to have to find people in the Forest, but your Sensory abilities as would have negated our ability to really test your tracking skills. So we had to change it just for you"

Mika smirked at that. It was kind of funny to him and made him more then a little proud.

" Am I allowed to know how many objects are hidden or is that simply up to me to discover?"

Goat Nodded " That is up to you to discover, though I have a sneaking suspicion it wont present you much of an issue." There was a slight exasperation in his tone, which made Mika smirk. These tests were doing so much for his ego.

"""

After a few more minutes of walking, they came up to another Large artificial Forest. This time however, Mika sensed Tora's residual chakra in the wood. Actually, there was a point in the forest where it was far stronger. Maybe the man was able to assimilate his body into the wood. Yeah that was most likely the answer. It was probably how he kept The Forest this size without a sun.

However as impressive as The Forest was, it filled Mika with more then a little reservation. All of that ambient chakra would leave him blind to everything outside of the Forest. Mika shuddered at the idea, his sensory abilities had always been a bit of a safety blanket. When he was younger and recovering from one of his father's beatings, he would stretch out his senses and focus on the various chakras surrounding him. It was actually why he was such a skilled sensor. He must of spent thousands of hours practicing with his sensory abilities as a child. He still did it when he meditated each night and when he read. It was an effective way to calm down and center himself.

So it really was no surprise that he hated the idea of losing his sensory abilities.

Taking a deep breath, Mika calmed himself. He needed to do this, the quicker he did the sooner he would be free of the Blinding effect the forest would cast over him.

Goat's sudden stopped forced Mika out of his mind. " Okay, your test begins as soon as you enter the Forest"

Taking one more deep, calming breath, Mika hopped into the Forest... only to have his fears confirmed. He could sensed nothing, nothing at all. It wasn't scary so much as it was annoying, kind of like having a stuffy nose. He really didn't like the feeling.

Taking in a few more breaths, Mika calmed down. He had to finish the test to get out of this irritating Forest, so that is exactly what he was going to do.

Swiveling his head, Mika began to look for signs that others had been in the Forest. It took a bit to find them, but once he did, the pattern was obvious to him.

Who ever this was, they were extremely skilled in Hiding their presence. There was no broken bark or branches, no leaves on knocked off of their branches or even a scent he could follow. However there was something they missed, something he could follow.

On several of the branches, the Leaves showed subtle signs of bruising. It was a subtle pattern and kind of hard to Follow, but it was there.

Glad that he found something he could use, Mika began leaping toward the bruised leaves and the hidden objects.

As he followed the path, Mika began noticing more and more signs that someone had been in the Forest. A torn leaf here, a messed up branch there, the signs were becoming more and more obvious to him.

Eventually the path lead him to a Camouflaged Flag, tied around the V of a Branch. Looking, and seeing no sign of a trap, Mika grabbed the flag and placed in his pouch.

Done with this flag, Mika turned and started back to where he started.

Once he reached that part of the Forest, he followed another Path of bruised Leaves, hopefully to the next object he had to find.

**Goat Turned to the Same Hyuuga from the Previous test and asked " How is the brat?**

The Hyuuga turned to him " Once again the kid is showing how well fitting ANBU is for him. I specialize in Tracking, yet I don't know what he followed to find a flag. Anyway, once he found the flag, he searched for any signs of traps then he went right back to where he started and followed another path."

Once again, Goat couldn't help but be impressed. It seemed as if Mika had no area in which he was not skilled. It was kind of annoying as Goat had no idea in which to train the boy. He just hoped that Something came up for Mika to work in.

* * *

**Once again, Mika was on a path to find a hidden object. Now that he knew what to look for, Mika had a far easier time following the trail. In fact, it only took him about a solid minute to find the next flag. This time it was hidden at the base of a tree, tied in a bush. **

However, unlike the other flag, this one was booby trapped. There was an extremely thin wire tied around the flag. If it was moved in the wrong way, then it set of a set of series of explosive tags. What made it worse was the secondary and tertiary wires he could see when he changed the angle he looked at the flag. It was actually quiet clever and deadly. Each one of the wires set off a different trap.

One was a set of Kunai dipped in poison and the other was a bit of an unknown to him. He couldn't tell what it did, or if it even did anything. It could be a dud for all he knew. Actually now that he gave it a further look, he was pretty sure it was a dud. The line was far to lose to really react if he did anything. However that may be half to the danger, it could make you ignore the danger it presented.

Being the cautious person he was, Mika popped a chakra pill and created a shadow clone.

Turning to the clone, Mika gave it orders " Follow the line as far as you can, then report back. Don't dispel as I might need you later. Siphon chakra from the trees if you get Tired." As Mika said this, he placed his hand on the trees and started taking the chakra free flowing through the Trees.

In an explosion of sensory input, Mika's sensory abilities spiked. He could feel the entirety of the ANBU base **AND **Everything above it despite the seals on the ceiling of the Cavern.

It seemed that despite his chakra being diluted when compared to Hashirama's, Tora's second hand chakra was immensely potent. The Raw life force he felt from the chakra was comparable to Naruto's. It truly was incredible.

Reigning in the chakra, Mika created two more clones from Tora's chakra. Turning to his clones, Mika gave them his orders " Split up and find the rest of the flags. If you can take them without a fuss, do so. If not, I want you to take note of them and continue on. Take more chakra in the Trees if you need to. Like with the other clone, I don't want you to dispel unless absolutely needed."

The Clones Nodded, then shot off into the forest.

With the clones gone, Mika once again placed his hand on the tree and stole more chakra, topping himself off.

All he had to do now was wait.

**Under the Forest, Tora wanted to groan as he felt Mika steal more chakra from it. It actually hurt the man and made it extremely hard to concentrate on keeping the Forest it's size. How the kid even knew that his chakra was flowing in the trees was far beyond Tora. He would have guessed that it had to do with that boy's sensory abilities, but with Tora's chakra flowing through the trees, they should be completely subdued.**

What surprised Tora most however was that Mika was able to survive and subdue his charka without any ill effects. Even if it wasn't as strong as Hashirama's chakra, his chakra was still far too much for most people to deal with. That a child, a non Senju or Uzumaki child, was able to do so was kind of remarkable.

**Goat chuckled as he Heard what Mika had done with Tora's chakra. It was actually a rather clever way to deal with not having a lot of chakra. **

Using them to make clones, taking advantage of their ability to share knowledge, was also rather brilliant. The kid might just set another ANBU Record, which really dint surprise Goat as much as it should.

* * *

**It took a few minutes for his clones to report back, revealing to him that they had already found 10 different flags around the Forest. Collecting 7 of them and removing some of the traps surrounding the others. They stated they there was one flag that Mika needed to be there to help recover. Overall, Mika was pleased with his progress on this test. **

They had also discovered the he was right and the loose wire surrounding the Flag he was close to was indeed a dud. Satisfied, Mika disabled the other wires and grabbed the flag.

Turning to the clones, Mika gave a new set of orders " I need two of you to go to two of the flags and work together to retrieve them. The other will go with me to collect the other flag."

With that, the other clones nodded and shot off to retrieve the flags they were assigned to.

Mika did the same with the clone he assigned to work with him.

It took about a minute to get to it, but when he did, Mika saw exactally why the clones needed him to help with this Flag.

The Wires attached to this flag lead back to a seal, a seal with a Kanji for Lightning on it. Tuning his hearing to toward the wire, he noticed a slight humming sound. It seemed the tag was pushing a current of lightning chakra through the wire. If one of the clones touched it, they would be dispelled. Mika on the other hand wouldn't be affected as much. It would still be a bitch to touch, but he would survive.

Taking out a Kunai, Mika wrapped the Kunai and his hand in some medical bandage to negate the chance of a current hitting him. Then, Mika filled the kunai with charka nad approached the Seal.

Placing the tip of the Kunai on the Kanji for Lightning.

In a single, sudden moment, Mika thrust the kunai forward. The Seal was suddenly enveloped in flame like chakra, as Mika lifted the kunai up. The chakra around the Seal spiked, the dissipated with a sudden burst of electricity. Even with his precautions, Mika did receive a slight shock. However it wasn't painful, just uncomfortable.

Done with that, Mika grabbed the Flag then turned and started toward the other clones.

"""

* * *

"""

**Goat was amazed when Mika came from the forest with all 12 flags. And in record time at that, even though Goat had personally hid the flags and put up the traps. **

Sighing, Goat asked " Is there anything you aren't good at?" He knew he shouldn't be as desperate as he was, but he simply could help it. He was supposed to be finding something to train Mika in.

Mika shrugged " Hand Seals, I hate the things."

Goat just shook his head. " Really, Handseals? You are bad at hand seals"

Mika shrugged again " It is not hat I am bad at them, I just dislike them, they annoy me. They take up way too much time in combat, unless you were as fast as Kakashi is with them. So I tend to practice with a jutsu until I don't need any seals or at most need a single hand seal."

Goat sighed " Okay, is there anything I can train you on. It is my job after all."

Mika tipped his head to the side. " As skilled and smart as I am, I lack experience. I need to work on my skills and build up what I have. I also need to work on Trap laying resistance to poisons and interrogation."

Goat nodded, glad to have something to work with. " Good. Well now that you have finished the Tracking and Trap Detection test, I need to report to Lady Hokage. You can do as you please."

With that, Goat left the room to give his report.

**Seeing Goat Leave the room, Mika decided to go and find Korra. She would make a fun person to spar with. **

As he walked, Mika thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being able to feel the chakra of those around him.

Tora's chakra emerging from behind him alerted Mika to the man emerging from the Trees.

" Hey kid, where are you going?"

Mika turned to the man " I am going to ask Korra if she will spar with me. Do you need anything?"

Tora stopped for a second " Well, I would like to spar with you... not today as I have a mission later...but later in the week perhaps?"

Mika went through his plans for a moment " Yes, Friday perhaps?"

Tora nodded " As long as my Mission is over, that would be perfect."

Nodding to each other, Mika and Tora Separated.

Mika was pleased with his plans. He now had a chance to break down and analyze the Legendary Wood Style, even if it was a diluted version of it.

Maybe even replicate it to some degree.

Oh the things he could do with such a skill...

* * *

""""

**Chapter Done!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Love , Ninja Overlord**

**Mika**


	23. Testing-Suprise!

Mika's eyes snapped open as sudden spike of unfamiliar chakra came from right near the door of the Bunker. From what he could tell, the chakra source was nervous, wary, Fearful and determined. Never a good combination.

Quickly grabbing and consuming a food pill, Mika used the chakra to create a shadow clone. Then He quickly went to another bunk under a powerful yet subtle genjutsu.

Barely hearing the door open, Mika turned his head to see who it was. From what he could see, it was an unknown ANBU wearing a blank Mask. A sign of ROOT as far as he was aware

**Boar really didn't want to be one chosen for this task. Why he even was chosen to be the one to Kidnap Mika was beyond him. Mika was not exactly the most merciful of people, he would torture Boar if this went wrong. **

Slowly approaching the boy, chakra fully suppressed, Boar pulled out a poison covered senbon. In a swift movement, Boar pushed the senbon into Mika's leg. Seeing the boy was unconscious, Boar bent over to grab Mika's body. Only to suddenly feel a sudden sharp pain in his neck.

All of Boar's strength suddenly left his body, then his chakra became chaotic and skin hot. He could barely even breathe.

All of the ceased to matter as he heard the cold, cruel, slightly amused voice of Mika right behind him.

" You really failed this mission, Now before I riffle through your thoughts, I will need to check for Suicide pills."

Boar was quickly turned around to face Mika's cold, blue eyes piercing into his soul. Boar couldn't help but flinch as Mika raised his hands.

However, Mika didn't hurt Boar, instead he tore of the man's mask. Boar shivered at the change in Mika's eyes, the amusement had greatly increased

**Mika knew the man was no ROOT, he was showing far too many emotions. It told Mika that there was far more to this situation then he had originally anticipated. **

Needing to know what was going on, Mika placed a hand on the ANBU's Forehead before instructing his clone " Take Watch" getting a nod from his clone, Mika turned back to the ANBU, Befroe uttering one sentence.

" Psycho Mind Transmission" With those words, Mika Dived into the shaking man's mind.

* * *

**Inside of The ANBU's Mind, Mika descended. It was no different them how Mika's Mind used to be, a long hall with a brain that had scrolls coming out of it. **

Before Mika could approach the Brain, a series of barriers dropped down in the center of the hallway.

Mika knew what these were, Mind Blocks. He knew that some ANBU had them placed in by IT if they were unable to create their own Mindscapes. This presented a problem, how would he deal with this.

" I can help there" Mika quickly turned around, hearing a very familiar voice.

There behind him was the Water-Kyuubi that represented his will. " I thought I absorbed you."

Water-Kyuubi laughed " You did, however I was given sentience by Kyuubi's chakra so while you absorbed the energy, I remain."

Mika nodded " That makes sense... Now about that help uh... what you like me to call you?"

The Water-Kyuubi laughed " Call me Mizu and as for how I can help you, well that is simple. This is a meeting of the minds, so call on the power of your will to take these barriers down."

Mika nodded " Simple enough" Turning back to the Gates, Mika flicked his hand toward the man's brain.

A huge surge of Ocean water surged forward, Crashing into the Gates and washing them away. The Water continued all of the way to the brain, warping and twisting around it as the water Froze.  
Walking forward, Mika placed a hand on the sphere and concentrated.

Suddenly an image began to appear in the sphere.

Mika smiled and began to watch the Man's memories revolving around his attack on Mika.

A Man appeared on the Sphere, a very familiar man with a Goat Mask.

_" Boar, As I am sure you are aware, we are training a new Member. Much like when you were in ANBU, we need to test his Ability to Reaction to an attack and to detect said attack. This is where you come in, I need you to sneak into the bunkers and attempt to Kidnap him, then bring him to me where we will test his ability to resist torture."_

The man, who Mika now knew was called Boar, raised and eyebrow " _Attempt to kidnap him?"_

_Goat Sighed, " Yeah, About that. The Kid is one of the best sensors I have ever come across, he is also one of the most skilled. He will sense you coming a mile away if you use any chakra, and if he does you might get the shit kicked out of you... and I cant assure you that we will be able to save you from his wrath."_

_Boar's head snapped up to Goat, His shock coming off of him in waves " Is he that powerful?"_

_Goat sighed " Yes and no. He is no powerhouse in the normal definition of the word, however is is a Juggernaunt in his own way. Using his massive intelligence, adaptability, perceptive nature and willingness to play dirty and you have one scary son of a bitch. Even Lady Tsunade is intimidated by this kid"_

_Boar's Jaw was on the ground. Why the fuck was he going to kidnap someone scary enough to intimidate Tsunade of all people? _

_Obviously Seeing this, Goat gave an answer " Your stealth Skills are on a high level as you are trained in intelligence gathering and assassination, also you skilled enough with poisons that you would be able to knock the boy out without too much of a fuss."_

_Boar Nodded, that made sense to him " Very well, I accept. However I have to ask, what about the others in the bunker? Will they be aware of the Test?"_

_Goat Shook his head " No, you will need to sneak past them as well. So in a way we are testing them as well. _

Mika watched as the memory continued with Boar approaching the hall and sneaking in. Mika knew the rest, so he took his hand off of the sphere.

"So this was a test, well that explains a lot. Now what do I do now, after all it is not everyday I get access to dig into an ANBU's memories."

A wonderfully evil Idea came to Mika. Placing his hand on the Sphere, Mika concentrated on a very specific set of memories.

The Sphere churned and shifted, before once again solidifying into Ice as images appeared on it's surface.

Mika began to Watch as Everything the Man had ever heard of the Akatsuki and Itachi Uchiha and the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

* * *

**Outside of Boar's Mind, Clone Mika watched his creator with interest. He wondered what was going on in there.**

Feeling the chakra maintaining his form weakening, The Clone placed a hand on Mika's shoulder and pulsed his chakra. This Drew his Creator back.

" What?" the Real Mika looked annoyed, worried and almost a little fearful. Mika's chakra verified that he was indeed afraid.

Clone-Mika raised an eyebrow at the Real Mika " My Chakra is unstable from dumbasses poison so I will dispel soon... what did you find that was so disturbing that you are afraid?"

Mika just shook his head, " I cant speak out loud."

The Real Mika, his hand still on Boar's head, began taking all of the man's chakra. Leaving just enough chakra to keep the man alive.

Then the Real Mika looked up at the clone " Dispel, I need you gone"

The Clone Mika nodded, kind of nervous at the sight of the Real Mika being so nervous, before dispelling.

**Mika, the Real One, turned to his prisoner, Knocked him out and put the man over his shoulder. Walking out of the Door, Mika placed a genjutsu over his body, thinking of what he had just witnessed in Boars Mind.**

The First thing that came to his mind was Itachi, or rather his old personality according Boar's memories. From all accounts the man had been quiet, yet fiercely Loyal and Devoted to the Village. He also had been deeply concerned for his brothers welfare, obsessively in both cases. For someone like that to have defected like that made no sense to Mika. Even a master infiltrator would show signs of instability if it existed.

This worried Mika far more then he liked. It Screamed of a ploy, one that he was sure involved Danzo.

Then of course there was the Akatsuki. That someone was collecting the Jinchuuriki and the Tailed Beast Truly frightened him. Plus, the leader had to be strong enough to deal with the attitudes of several S Rank Ninjas. That alone was a massive concern for Mika. He Really had to get some more information on this group... sooner then later. They were a threat that someone had to destroy.

* * *

**It took Twenty Minutes for Mika to get to Goats office, and when he did, he kicked the door down and tossed Boar onto the man's desk.**

" Boar sucks at infiltration and I passed my test, I am going back to bed." With that, Mika left the gaping Goat to deal with his barely conscious subordinate.

Mika would have stayed, but he really had a lot to think about. It seemed he had to up his training any and everywhere possible. The Village was not prepared to do what was needed to deal with such a threat, so he would have to prepare himself.

**Goat's jaw was on the ground. He had expected Mika to do well, excel as he had on every other test, but this was ridiculous. Mika had actually knocked out Boar, an expert in infiltration, and dragged him right to Goat himself. Obviously Mika knew it was a test, other wise Boar might not be as okay as he was. Mika would have been the one to torture whoever attempted to capture him. **

Looking at his subordinate, Goat sighed. While Boar had been unable to use any chakra on this mission, he still should have been able to sneak in and capture Mika. How was it that the kid had gotten so good with no one discovering or being aware of such obvious growth?

Sighing once again, Goat summoned another ANBU to get Boar and take him to the medic station. Goat would personally interview Boar to learn how the mission went for his report, and to see where Mika needs to improve.

That was, if there was such an area...Mika seemed to be a god everywhere they train in.

Goat placed his hand in his hands for a moment, then started back on his Paperwork, wondering what he was going to do about Mika and his training.

* * *

**Chapter End! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy my loyal, loving followers!**

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	24. Testing-Resistance( Redo)

**Warning-There will be Some form of Torture in this Chapter. **

* * *

**Mika was extremely grateful for his natural strength of will, otherwise he would be panicking as he was escorted to IT to test his resistance to Torture. This was going to suck... big time.**

On either side of him was an extremely Skilled and experienced ANBU. Goat In Front of him, Cat to his left, Tora to his right, and Kakashi Hatake of all people behind him. With the Exception of Kakashi, all of his guards were filled with fear and uncertainty. None of them wanted to be apart of what was about to happen. However, all of them including Kakashi felt a deep, dark sense of excitement. As Far as he could understand, they all wanted to see if he could deal with the Torture Test as well as he did the others.

Mika knew he would be able to deal with the Physical Torture, and that he would breeze by the Mental Torture. And while he knew he would thoroughly enjoy messing with anyone who attempted to break his mind, he did worry how they would deal with Mizu's presence in his mind. The Village had a rather pathetic attitude when it came to foxes, so Mika could only hope they withheld any negative reaction toward Mizu.

""

The closer Mika got to IT, the more chakras and emotions he could senses ahead of his position. From what he could tell, many of those ahead of him were just as nervous, afraid and Excited as his guards were. It seemed he was more well known then he had realized. Part of him was excited at that concept, and part of him was annoyed at the idea of more people paying attention to his actions. It would make some of his future plans a lot harder. He would have to find a way around that if he wished to fulfill his goals.

* * *

**It Took about ten minutes to get into IT, but when he did, Mika was grabbed, bound and placed onto a chair in an empty room that had a One Sided mirror on the wall facing him. His arms and legs were bound with Chakra repressing seals, which was rather uncomfortable. **

On the other side of the wall with the One Sided Mirror, Mika sensed the Gleeful and Determined essence of the Mind Rapist Ibiki Morino. It seemed the man had a hard-on when presented the idea of torturing Mika, who was well aware that he was not trusted by the Infamous Scared man.

Mika sighed as he realized that Ibiki would be going harder then normal, out of fear for Mika's possible betrayal. Mika just hoped that Anko didn't get involved, the idea of those Snakes biting him was rather unpleasant. He couldn't hold back the shiver at the idea.

Mika Raised an eyebrow as he sensed Tsunade of all people , entering IT. He really didn't think that she would be coming down to see him get tortured, she seemed far to attached to him to be able to deal with that. However Mika didn't have any time to think about that, as the moment Tsunade entered IT, Mika sensed another chakra creep it's way into the Building.

The Chakra of a Toad. And not just any Toad, but a Summon Toad. It seemed that Jiraiya wanted to keep an eye on Mika. This meant that Mika needed to keep an eye out for Toads in the Future. Other wise he would never get anything done.

Hearing the Sound of Someone entering the Room, Mika turned his head in time to see a very excited Ibiki approaching him. Mika had to hold back rolling his eyes, the man wasn't even disguising his desire to cause Mika pain. He just walked in, cocky swagger in his step, never realizing how Mika could get him back. Even bound as he was, Mika had more then enough power to make Ibiki realize how foolish it was to underestimate him.

" You really shouldn't enjoy this so much, you never know when our position will be reversed." Mika just stared coldly at the man.

**Ibiki snorted at Mika statement, not fearing Mika. However before he could responded, He felt a sudden force rush through him. It was like Killer intent in a way, however instead of feeling a paralyzing Fear or seeing his Death, Ibiki saw images of him bowing to Mika in submission. Ibiki could actually feel his frozen body starting to move, lifting his chin up to reveal his throat. It was as if Mika had tapped into the most primitive, primal part of Ibiki in order to make him realize that Mika was the Alpha while Ibiki was nothing. Absolutely nothing. **

For the First Time in Ibiki's Life, he felt complete and absolute fear. He hated Mika for making him experience such a feeling, yet he couldn't help but respect the child for being able to command such a presence even tied up as he was.

That didn't mean he was going to go easy on the kid, no he was going to be far harder on him just for that.

" You are right of course, however I wouldn't expect that to happen." The Grin Mika gave him sent shivers down Ibiki's spine. How the boy was as ease in his situation was beyond Ibiki. Maybe the kid was a Masochist?

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Ibiki began to release a subtle but steady stream of killing intent.

With a single, Sudden Movement, Ibiki sent senbon into Mika's arm. It was covered in a powerful, non damaging Poison that filled its victim with agonizing Pain. They couldn't do anything that would cause any lasting damage to the boy after all.

" Nice, this poison is quiet effective. The boiling feeling in my blood and skin mixed with the sudden contraction of my muscles is actually quite painful. I have to say that I'm impressed."

Ibiki shivered at how Mika shrugged off the effects of the poison, as if it was nothing at all. There wasn't a single sign that Mika was so much as uncomfortable or angry. If anything Mika seemed slightly amused.

* * *

**On the Other side of the Mirror, Tsunade Shook her head. **

" That is never going to Work on Mika" She got several shocked and confused looks from the others around her.

Kakashi turned to her " What do you mean Lady Tsunade? Ibiki is the best in this world when it comes to Torture and assassination, Mika may be good but even he cant resist Ibiki for that long."

Tsunade snorted at Kakashi's ignorance. " Mika was able to handle The Full brunt of the Kusanagi's poison and managed to effortlessly shrug off the effects of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. As far as I am aware, there is nothing that Young man cant handle."

**Kakashi** just gaped at her, able to comprehend how a _Child _of all people had been able to effortlessly shrug off the Tsukuyomi when he, Kakashi of the Sharingan, was unable to do so.

Turning back to Mika, Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. He needed to know about the boy who was able to shrug off the most powerful Genjutsu without the Dojutsu needed to do so.

* * *

**Mika was in a lot of pain, but when compared to the Kusanagi's venom, this poison presented only a slight annoyance. It was kind of like an itch he couldn't quite scratch, but he would deal and ignore it. **

Raising his head to Ibiki, Mika smiled as he drew on the full force of his will. Letting the power well up in his body, Mika pushed a fraction of it at Ibiki.

Mika thoroughly enjoyed the sudden look of fear on Ibiki's face. It seemed the man was realizing just how out matched he was when it came to pain and resistance.

" Damn kid, this poison has a near perfect track record when it comes to new recruits. Well, since this failed, lets try something different." Ibiki stabbed Mika with another Senbon, this time with a cure to the poison in Mika's body.

After a short time, Ibiki stabbed Mika with another poison. This time the effect was not painful, no this was a cold feeling rushing through his veins. Mika started to feel light headed and compliant. As if any anger or sense of resistance was trying to melt away.

Mika's eyes widened as he realized what this was - Truth Serum. And a Pretty Potent Serum at that.

However, Mika's mental defenses were more then enough to deal with the effects of the Serum. It wasn't perfect as this was the first time he had dealt with this kind of poison, but he was able to remain lucid and in full control of his senses.

Mika's head was forced to look at Ibiki as the man grabbed his chin.

Forcing a large amount of Killer intent, Ibiki said" You in there Kid cause I have a few questions for you."

In response, Mika just smiled at him, then flared more of his Will. Thoroughly enjoying the reaction he received.

**Ibiki Flinched back at the sudden and fierce feeling Mika was giving off. It was cold, commanding and pure. Leaving no room for disobedience or disagreement. **

" What are you?" Ibiki nearly begged Mika. He had to know what this child was to be have such a potent aura, especially when his body was full of the most extreme truth serum the Village had.

" Like I told Itachi, I am defiant." Mika smiled as he spoke, sending shivers down Ibiki's spine. How was Ibiki supposed to do anything with such a power holding him in place?

* * *

**On the Other Side of the Mirror, Everyone was frozen as they felt Mika's commanding Aura. Even Tsunade, who had experienced this power before, was utterly stunned at how much power Mika contained. Bound and Drugged as he was, Even some one as powerful as Jiraiya would have some difficulty harnessing as much power as Mika was now releasing. **

Turning to Inoichi, who had just arrived not even a minute ago, Tsunade gave an order " Tell Ibiki that is enough, Mika is immune to Truth Serums and Shrugged off the effect of our most potent Pain Inducing Poison. it is clear that he is more then capable of handling and resisting torture. All that is left is to see How well defended his mind is. You know what to do"

Inoichi nodded, then turned and went into the Interrogation room to stop Ibiki, though to him it felt more as if he was saving Ibiki then he was Mika.

* * *

**Mika smiled as he felt Inoichi approach the Interrogation room, full of fear and excitement. **

Satisfied with the results of his test, Mika effortlessly tore his hands free of the chakra repressing bands holding him to the chair. Reaching Down, he tore the bands on his feet , got up and walked out of the room.

Mika couldn't help but smirk " I assume there is more to this test, Right Tsunade?'

The women looked up at Mika with deep respect. " Yes, there is another part to this test. Follow me" The women then began to walk to where the next part of the test was going to take place.

As Mika followed her, he realized that he felt kind of tired, though it was more a mental exhaustion them anything else. Dealing with the Two Poisons was horribly exhausting for the body and the mind.

* * *

The moment Mika entered the Interrogation Room, he was basically manhandled into a machine used to amplify the effects of the Psycho Mind Transmission Jutsu and to allow others to participate in the Jutsu. While He was rather cramped in the machine, Mika couldn't help but feel a bit excited. He was going to truly have a chance to test out his mental defenses.

Mika watched as Several Members of IT placed their hands on various parts of the machines, while Inoichi placed his hand on Mika's head.

In unison, they all pulsed their chakra while saying " Psycho Mind Transmission"

Mika felt as if dozens of drills were digging into his mind, with no success. However, there was one probe that was different. Mika knew it was from Inoichi's, as it was far more potent then the others. Instead od drilling into his mind, it felt like a hypodermic Needle piercing through his mental defenses with apparent ease.

Summoning his will, Mika sent a Wave at the invaders.

Once they were all stunned, Mika grabbed ahold of all of the probes. Then with as much force as he was capable of, Mika pulled them into his mindscape.

It was Time to Play.

* * *

**Inoichi wasn't sure how Mika did it, but somehow the kid had actually pulled them into his mind. Even as a master of his Clan's mental techniques, Inoichi would not be able to do such a thing with as much ease as Mika had. **

Looking around Him, Inoichi's jaw dropped. It seemed he was on a Large Ocean, Surrounded by a dense, salty Mist.

" A Fully Formed Mindscape, how is it that a child can create such a complicated mental structure without be a Jinchuuriki?" Apparently Inoichi said this out loud, as he gained several confused looks from the Other Members of IT that were drawn into Mika's Mind.

One of them, Aoba Yamashiro, seemed the most confused " Where are we Inoichi? I have never heard of a Mindscape before."

Inoichi nodded, not many people outside of his clan knew of the Mindscape. Even in his clan, only a third of them had even heard of the term and less knew what it really was.  
" A mindscape is a construct created by an individual to allow them to gain control and harness the power of their minds. Mika is actually immune to all Truth Serums for that reason, and the majority of My Clan's Mental Jutsu. If he had any control over his mind, then he is capable of effortlessly destroying us while we are here."

They all shivered at the idea of what someone as ruthless as Mika could and would do in a place that he was essentially a God.

This feeling was made worse when they noticed that they could literally feel someone watching them from afar.

**Not that far away from the Members of IT, Mika and Mizu were standing on an Island with a Light Tower in its center. Both had a rather amused Smirk on their faces. **

Mika Turned to Mizu and said " Lets fuck with them"

Mizu just chuckled in response " Yes lets"

The Mist suddenly got a great deal thicker, swallowing up Mika and Mizu.

**Inoichi and his team were sprinting across the water, trying to find any sign of Mika. However all they found was Mist, which seemed to be getting thicker and thicker as they traveled. **

"Ugghh" Aoba's sudden groan forced them all to stop and turn to see him collapse into the water which seemed to suck him in.

"Aoba!" One of the IT members called out as he dived to grabbed Aoba out of the water. Only to find out that the Water didn't want to let go of Aoba. It seemed to be pulling Aoba back into it's form.

The man struggled, trying to free his friend when he too collapsed, a look of exhaustion on his face

He wasn't alone. Several members of the IT Squad in Mika's head began stumbling and groaning. Several of them collapsing into the water, which seemed to creep up their bodies and pull them further in.

Inoichi Leaped back, Imagining a Tree which should of created a tree for him to land on. However, nothing appeared. Instead he landed back on the water which began to creep up his legs. A As he Yanked his Legs back from the water, Inoichi started to feel exhaustion filling his being. All of his energy was draining away.

" Clever huh?" Mika's voice sudden came from behind Inoichi, who jumped backwards. Only to stumbled upon landing, struggling to stay standing.

" What... what is this?" Inoichi nearly begged Mika who just stood there smiling at the IT Head.

" Oh, it is rather simple. I normally wouldn't tell you this, but since it is part of my test, I think I can make an exception." Mika walked up to Inoichi before continuing." This mist, with every breath you take, is siphon a small portion of your chakra. The water does the same, however the water also pulls you down and keeps you in place until I decide what to do with you."

Inoichi knew he shouldn't ask, that he may not like the answer, but his curiosity was far too strong to hold back.

" And what could you do to us?"

Mika's sudden, overly pleased smirk was not something Inoichi ever wanted to experience again.

" Simple really, I feed you to him" As Mika Said him, a huge surge of water came out from behind him. Twisting and turning until it became a Massive, Nine Tailed Fox.

The Water Fox Turned to Inoichi and the other IT Members, before grinning " Ah Kit, you brought me a snack. How thought of you" The Beast thick, hungry Voice filled each and every member of IT present with complete and absolute fear.

**Mika just chuckled at the looks of fear on each of the IT Member's faces. Even Inoichi looked ready to shit himself. **

**Flaring his power and will, Mika began to speak. **

" Now, now Mizu. You cant eat them all yet, I still haven't siphoned all of their chakra. Plus, we still haven't given the option of fleeing yet."

Mizu just gave a loud belly laugh " Ah Kit, but I am so hungry. They look so tasty" Mizu added a little drool, making several of the IT Members shiver in terror.

Mika turned back to the IT Members, " Alright, here is what is going to happen. You can either Leave Now, or I can suck you dry of chakra then feed you to Mizu here. He has always wanted to feed on Humans and now is his chance"

The Members of IT couldn't start screaming " We choose to Leave" Faster. Even Inoichi was calling out to get out of Mika's mind.

Chuckling at their fear, Mika raised his hand and flicked his fingers at them. A huge wave Surged forward, washing them all out of his mind.

Mika's laughter seemed to follow them as they were sent back into their bodies.

* * *

**Back in the Real World, Tsunade watched as every member of IT reading Mika's mind, collapsed onto the ground. Exhaustion clear on their faces.**

Running over to them, Tsunade placed her hands on them. From what she could tell, Mika had drained them of their chakra when they were in his mind.

" Can you get me out of this machine?" Mika suddenly said, any exhaustion from before was completely gone.

Tsunade looked up at Mika in shock. " How did you do this to them?"

Mika just shrugged " The traps I created for My Mindscape was a bit much for them. One of them was a chakra siphon"

Tsunade just shook her head, she should of expected this from Mika. He was a devious son of a bitch after all.

Placing her hands on Inoichi, Tsunade channeled some chakra into his body, waking him up.

" Lady Tsunade, ow my head" The man rubbed his head, clearly in pain.

Smirking at the man's pain, Tsunade had to ask " So, how are his defenses" The man flinched back, before sighing.

" I would appreciate it if I never had to even think about Mika's Mindscape. I doubt anyone could subjugate him while he is in there. Hell, even Kami or the Sage of Six Paths would get their ass kicked."

Tsunade just raised an eyebrow at Mika, not at all surprised at that report.

Mika on the other hand just shrugged " What can I say, I am special."

Tsunade shook her head " You are something alright"

* * *

**Chapter Done!**

**Hope you love it, It was fun to write. **

**P.S. I assure you that after next chapter, these chapter will be getting longer. I just need to finish the Testing for ANBU.**

**Love, Your Ninja Overlord, Mika**


	25. Mika-Sensei

**I got asked what Theme Music Mika would have. What do you guys think it would be? Write your answer in the Reviews if you have an idea. **

* * *

Mika had to smile as he watched Hinata go through the exercises he set up for her. She really was graceful, her movements more a dance then a style of Taijutsu. He was so glad that he had Tsunade give Hinata that scroll the other day. She had made wonderful progress with the Taijutsu he had crafted for her. It was a mixture of Serpent, Medic and the Gentle Fist Styles, it completely fit Hinata's body type and mind set.

It had been three days since he had taken the Last of his ANBU Tests, and since then Mika had been allowed to roam around the ANBU Base. However since it had been a week since he had seen Hinata, It was time for Mika to see her progress.

And for the little he had seen, Mika had to say that she made some incredible progress. It just went to show Mika just how poorly she had been instructed before hand.

Deciding it was time to speak to her, Mika leapt down from the tree he was in. Hinata finally sensed his presence, so she turned around with a smile.

" MIKA-SENSEI" She screamed as she barreled toward Mika, envelopingr him in a hug. Since he was roughly the same height as Hinata, Mika noticed just how well endowed she really was. If he was right, she was already a solid C cup. And at Twelve.

Once he got over her surprising chest size, Mika realized that Hinata had just barreled at him. That showed just how comfortable she was with him. Mika really liked that, it made Hinata far easier to mold in the direction he desired.

All in all, a wonderful development for his future goals.

" Hello Hinata, how are you?" Mika smiled at Hinata, Subtly releasing the power of his Will toward her. This caused her overall happiness and comfort level to rise greatly, as well as her excitement.

Hinata beamed at him " I am doing well Sensei, you?"

Mika just nodded " I am well Hinata, now let me see what you have learned."

Hinata just nodded, " What do you want to see first Sensei?"

Mika had to think about that for a second, before deciding " Lets see your evasion skills, then we can move on to overall taijutsu and Medical Skills." With that, Mika sent a chakra thread whipping at Hinata who jumped back.

She landed on the tips of her feet, not sitting still in the slightest. Her eyes, shifting and watching everyone of Mika's movements.

Keep an eye on the Enemy, never close your eyes for a second and keep on your toes. That was the basis for Medic Style Taijutsu, Something that Hinata seemed to have learned rather quick. This was a very good sign.

In a sudden, blinding Movement, Mika sent a flurry of Senbon at Hinata. She used each and every amount of flexibility she possessed to dodge them. Mika noticed a few flaws in her movements, it was subtle but Mika knew that she just needed more practice and actual combat experience if she was to get out all of those kinks. Overall it was rather impressive for someone that had only a week of practice With Evasion training.

" Good Hinata, now lets move on to Taijutsu." Hinata answered him by charging at him. Raising her fist at him, She suddenly feinted and sent a strong Leg whipping toward his head.

However, Mika's skill in perception gave him just enough time to dodge. Tipping his head backward, Mika felt a small burst of chakra come off Hinata's leg. He knew that if she had hit him, he would have been out like a light. The Raw power that Kick had was incredible.

"Nice Hinata, remember that your legs have a lot more power then your arms. That is something your clan seems to forget." Hinata beamed at Mika, before continuing her assault.

Not a single strike hit Mika, His skills in Evasion were far too high for that. However, there were several close calls. Mika was genuinely surprised by how fierce her assault was. She gave no quarter, hitting every place possible. She even used chakra in her strikes, something that Mika was genuinely thrown by.

Satisfied, Mika shot forward, sending a flurry of strikes at Hinata's arms and chest.

**Hinata** stumbled, completely shocked at her sudden inability to harness her chakra. She never expected someone outside of her clan to have the ability to stop her chakra flow.

Before she could so much as react, Mika had knocked her knees out and placed his foot on her neck.

" Very Good Hinata, I am very impressed. You have managed to incorporate the Taijutsu Style I sent you into your Own Style. It isn't perfect by any stretch, but it is a vast improvement over your previous Style. Keep up at it and you will become quite the juggernaut."

Hinata wanted to beam at Mika's statement. He was the first person to ever actually do so in totally series manner, Even Kurenai did it out of pity most of the time.

**Mika had to smile, in both sympathy and in pride. She had truly improved over the week, though most of which was do to her finally gaining confidence. **

Sighing, Mika lifted Hinata up off of the ground and dusted her off.

" Okay Hinata, there are a few kinks but that is mostly due to you being so knew at this style. Still, for someone so new at this you have made some amazing progress. Your evasion skills have also greatly increased. I still need you to practice with Hana's Nin-hounds, but now I want you to incorporate some taijutsu into your fights. I'll talk to Tsunade about getting you some Chunin to spar with, That should serve to greatly aid your taijutsu style and aid in your evasion and perceptive abilities."

Hinata nodded at Mika, smiling. A feeling of Pride, adoration and respect raged from her body.

"Now, lets see your Medical Abilities" Mika took out a scroll, and summoned a wounded fish. " Okay, I want to watch you heal this as best as you are able."

Hinata rushed forward, hands out and glowing with Medical chakra.

Stretching out his sensory abilities, Mika analyzed her jutsu. So far, she was doing quite well. However, he noticed that the Jutsu was not dense enough to be capable of healing at maximum efficiency. She was actually straining to summon the chakra as she currently was.

Seeing that she needed help, Mika placed his hands on her wrists, increasing the flow of her chakra. This helped to stabilize her jutsu, vastly increasing its potency.

" Your chakra is not dense enough, you need to increase the flow of your chakra. Here, watch me. Use your Byakugan" Mika took his hands off of her wrists, then made a Mystic palm.

**Hinata observed Mika's Mystic Palm with her Byakugan, analyzing the flow and density of his chakra. **

She Realized how she was messing up, She was using too much chakra, and was not condensing said chakra enough. She was glad he told her to use her Byakugan, she never would have thought to use it like that. For the most part, it was just something to use in battle or in tracking. That she could use it to boost her learning was a new concept for Hinata.

Raising her hands, she tried to replicate what she had just seen. It wasn't super easy, but she managed to get it. Her Mystic palm wasn't as potent as Mika's, but she managed to complete it.

" Very good Hinata, that is much better. Doing the Mystic palm this way will massively decrease the chakra requirement for the Jutsu. For someone with a smaller chakra reserve, this is a huge benefit to you. In a battle, where you are the medic, this is a huge advantage. One I expect you to take full advantage of in battle."

Hinata nodded, fully understanding the wisdom in Mika's words.

" Yes sir, I understand. What are we going to do now?"

The Smirk Mika gave her sent shivers down her spine. However, she didn't get to think about that long as Mika was suddenly in her face, sword in hand.

Hinata barely managed to take out a Kunai to deflect Mika's sword, only to have the Kunai knocked out of her hand from the Strength of Mika's Strike. She actually felt a ripple go up her arm, causing her shoulder a great deal of pain.

She was barely able to keep up with Mika's assault, finally realizing just how much Mika had held back before. Hinata was no where near Mika's level, she understood that now. Still, seeing how skilled he was compared to her made her want to work even harder. To get to the point that she would get to Mika's level, where she would be able to stand by his side with her head held up high.

That was her new goal, over anything. Even her love for Naruto.

* * *

**Once again, Mika ended up carrying Hinata back to her Clan House. She was covered in Cuts and bruises, several tears on clothing. Still, it was better then she had been earlier. Mika had healed up a large amount of her damage he had inflicted during their fight and she still looked Like she had been mugged. **

Walking to her house, Mika walked right past a gaping Hiashi and right into Hinata's room. When there, he placed her on her bed, then left without a single word to Hiashi. Heading back to base as he thought of Hinata's growth so far.

Overall, Mika was quiet pleased with Hinata's development. She was really showing her potential as a Kunoichi. In a few years, she would far surpass each of the Sanin. She would never be as powerful as Mika, but she wouldn't be so far off. Her potential was truly immense, nearly unrivaled in the village. She just needed someone like Mika to tap into it.

Mika would guide her development in his favor, making her his weapon and soldier.

She would be great, and she would be his.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**This was a bit of a filler chapter. I wanted to show a bit of Mika and Hinata's connection, as well as a bit of Mika's personality. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord. Mika**

**P.S I got asked what Theme Music Mika would have. What do you guys think it would be?**


	26. Chameleon

**Thanks to everyone who sent in different songs that they felt would fit as Mika's theme song. My Favorite was Setsubou no Freesia by DaizyStripper, a song that was suggested by** **Pleasereadmything**

**Oh, I have to tell you that I am moving so that I will not have internet for like a week. I am sorry about that but it is true, however I will still be writing some more chapters and update as soon as I can. Bare with it, I am sorry. This starts 2/28/2015. **

**Once again, I am sorry and I appreciate your not slowly roasting me over an open fire. **

* * *

Leaping Back, Mika took out his sword and deflected each of the Kunai Korra had thrown at him. She really had great aim.

As the Kunai fell back to earth, Mika hooked his sword on each of the Kunai and Sent them flying back Korra with Blinding Speeds. However, instead of hitting Korra, the women exploded into a swarm of Insects. The insects spread around the Training ground, masking Korra's chakra completely.

He Hated when she did that, it made it extremely difficult to find her chakra. Still, it was a good way to train in his other senses.

Looking around, Mika realized that he could smell something. It was Sharp, kind of like Gunpowder and Ink. Mika's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

" An Explosive Tag" Knowing it wasn't his tag, Mika set a Kunai wrapped in his own explosive tag, flying toward where he could smell the other tag.

Korra leaped out of her hiding place, fear obvious in her chakra and scent, This only got stronger as Mika's kunai exploded behind her, sending her body rocketing forward.

Before She could recover, Mika shot forward and landed a solid Kick to her stomach, sending her flying back into the wooded area. This time, she didn't burst into Insects. Mika knew he hit her this time.

The Huge burst of Pain he felt from her assured the he had indeed landed his kick.

Surging forward, Mika ran after her, he knew better then to her time to recover. This was a wise move, as Korra twisted in mid air, landed on the side of tree and shot above Mika.

Mika sent a chakra thread whipping at the pouch on her side, grabbed a hold of the first Kunai he found, then whipped it out. Keeping it at her neck, Mika said

" Forfeit?" Korra said nothing as her insects began crawling onto the Chakra Thread, chomping away at it. As the Kunai fell, Korra grabbed it and sent it flying at Mika with blinding speeds. She then grabbed a Tanto she hid in her coat and rushed Mika. She attacked him with a level of ferocity Mika would have never thought possible for an Aburame.

She was easily as skilled as he was in kenjutsu, Just far more aggressive.

Since they were evenly matched, Mika made little progress. After a little while, Mika noticed a single insect hopping from her sword to his. Understanding what she was doing, Mika shot his hands forward and hit her sword wielding wrist with a chakra pulse. Korra was force to drop her sword dropped as her hand went limp.

" But you are not a Hyuuga" shock evident in her voice.

" No, but I am very clever" Mika ended the fight by placing his sword at her throat. " I think this is checkmate.'

Korra nodded, " Yes, I think you win this match. That Makes 3-1 in your favor, It seems Shino was right, No one ever wins after the first time they fight you."

Mika just smiled at her, then took his word away from her throat.

They had fought four times so far. Korra had one the first one with suprising ease. She wasn't like the majority of her family as she was not reliant on her insects. Mika had been thrown by just how ferocious she was, her skills in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu was much higher then most people. She could even give Rock Lee a run for his money with his weights till on.

Her high amount of skill have given her enough power to overcome a very shocked Mika. She pretended to be a one horse pony like her clan, then unleashed an amazing display of Kenjutsu that overwhelmed Mika.

That was why Mika loved to fight Korra, She didn't rely on what her Clan taught her. She had developed several skills to combat her clan teachings.

Her Taijutsu skills were at least high Chunin level, and her Kenjutsu skills were even higher. When Mika asked why she broke away from her clan traditions, Korra explained that as a Branch member of the Aburame, she was unable to learn a lot of the stronger techniques. So she developed several skills outside of what was normally taught in her clan.

This was also the reason she was in ANBU. She wanted to be a Ninja with a reputation outside of her clan. She didn't want them to be reliant on her clan like the others were. However, she still used what she learned in some interesting ways.

Overall she was a very skilled Ninja with a lot of potential.

Of course, This meant that Mika wanted her on his side. She would make an amazing ally. He could only hope they were on a squad together, it would give him many chances to get her allegiance.

Mika didn't get a chance to think of this as he felt Cat and Goat coming his way. Stopping, Mika turned his head to the side and watched the two of them drop next to him.

" Mika, your presence has been requested by Lady Tsunade." Cat told him, excitement oozing off of both of them as well as a deep sense of pride.

Nodding, Mika allowed them to grab his shoulders and shushin away to Lady Tsunade.

* * *

**Mika couldn't hold the shiver of excitement he felt as they reached the Hokage's office. It was here that he would officially become a member of ANBU and get a boost on the path he had chosen. It was a moment to remember.**

Opening the door, Mika could sense that he was not the only one excited for this moment. Tsunade was oozing excitement and pride, all of which was directed toward Mika. However, Mika could tell that she wasn't alone. In the room with her was the Two elders Homaru and Homura. Both full of fear, suspicion and a tiny amount of loathing mixed in with a small amount of pride.

Mika couldn't blame them on that mix of emotions. Mika was well aware that his personality and actions made a lot of people uncomfortable. Especially when it came to his violent allergy to bullshit and stupidity. Both of which could be found in high amount in the village.

Making his way into the Room, Mika gave a nod to the elders then stood center in the room. Ready for what was to come.

Tsunade stared a Mika for a moment, then she spoke " Special Jonin Mika, For the Last Week you have been tested to see where you would fit within ANBU. In the Week you have proved yourself far beyond what was expected of a new Recruit. You are now an official member of ANBU, Your new name shall be Chameleon. Wear your mask wit pride." Tsunade Held out a mask for Mika to accept.

Grabbing on to the mask, the full might of Tsunade's emotion rushed into Mika, shocking him at the depths of what Tsunade felt.

" Congratulations kid" She told him as he placed his new mask on. It was white with purple and green lines, curving until it made an impression of a Chameleons face. There was even two holes for the nose, and several rings around the eye holes.

Mika couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. He had done it, making him the first, First Generation Ninja to ever get into ANBU before the age of 15. It was a moment to be proud of.

Looking back up at Tsunade, Mika saw her take out a scroll, the channel chakra into it. When the puff of smoke faded, there was a small calligraphy brush and an a ink well that smelled of blood and high quality ink.

" I take it this is for my ANBU Tattoo?" Tsunade nodded

" Yes, however it is more then a tattoo. It is also the key to slipping past the villages shields, as well as the key to a Jutsu that destroys your body if you die on a mission." Her voice was solemn.

Koharu's emotions shifted for some reason, showing that she was not comfortable for some reason.

" Lady Tsunade, normally a Member of ANBU places the Tattoo on the new Recruits." She was going to say more when Tsunade interrupted.

" Both of my teammates were in ANBU, I am well aware of the inner workings of that system. However, the Hokage is allowed to place the marks if they feel the recruit is deserving or if there is a connection. Sarutobi and I placed the markings on the both of them when they were initiated."

Mika raised an eyebrow at that statement, he hadn't heard of that. But he really didn't care either way.

What he did care about was Koharu's flinching at Tsuande's glare, It made Mika smile for a second then kind he frowned. He wasn't super fond of the Elders, though he did have some respect for them. He didn't like how Tsunade tended to ignore them, Unlike Danzo they did have the Village's Safety first in their minds. She shouldn't totally dismiss what they had to say. They were both extremely experienced and offered a more militaristic view to the undertaking of the village.

Tsunade needed to grow up and listen to them some more. She didn't need to cater to them, but she needed to at least listen to what they had to say. They could have some valuable or crucial intake.

It took a moment for the tenseness between Tsunade and the Elders to fade. When it did, Tsunade turned back to Mika with a smile.

" Do you have preference?" She gestured to his arms.

Mika shook his head " Not really, I am ambidextrous anyway."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at Mika as she approached him " Naturally or trained?"

Mika shrugged " Trained. It was one of the first thing I taught myself when I decided to train as a Ninja. It wasn't very easy but I managed. I am naturally right handed like most people"

Both Tsunade and the Elders gave Mika an impressed look. It took a long time to become fully ambidextrous, most Ninja were Jonin by the time they managed it. So Mika understood why they gave him that look. Personally he thought they should teach it in the academy instead of some of the bullshit they wasted time on.

Shaking her head, Tsunade walked all the way to Mika " Take your Shirt off." Doing so, Mika couldn't help but enjoy the looks he got. His body was quite well developed for someone his age. He wasn't as bulky as Lee but Mika was fit, sleek and firm. Overall Mika was a sexy beast and he knew it.

It took a few Minutes for Tsunade to finish her writing the seals, all which Mika memorized, but the moment she did, Tsunade went through a flurry of hand seals and slammed her hand on his arm " Seal" A huge surge of chakra drew the markings into Mika's skin which burned horribly, but he was able to deal with it.

Finished with her work, the Legendary Medic smiled at him before once again squishing him into her epic embrace.

" I am Proud of you Kid" She whispered in his ear.

Once he caught his breathe, Mika managed to pry himself free. " Thanks, now stop doing that. I am not into breasts, no matter how big they are."

Tsunade just responded with a raised brow before going back behind her desk.

"Now, since your tests have concluded that you are basically more then capable as an assassin, you will be assigned to the Hunting Nin Unit. Your first Mission will start tomorrow. For now, I need you to report to the hospital. I don't want your medical skills to get rusty during your time in ANBU. Oh and take this" She tossed him a scroll " You needed to memorize those, then destroy the scroll. It is the hand seals to enter the village without being swarmed by your fellow ANBU."

Opening the scroll, Mika immediately memorized the scroll before handing it back to Tsunade who took it back.

" If that is all, I will go to the hospital. Good day" He nodded at Tsunade, then at the Elders who showed obvious signs of shock. It seemed that not many people connected to Tsunade or the Third showed them respect. Mika didn't like that. They actually did a lot for the village despite what most people thought. Sure they went about it the wrong way at times but you had to admire their loyalty and devotion of the Village.

With the meeting over, Mika turned and left for his shift at the hospital.

As he walked to the hospital, Mika could take the smile off of his face. He was one step closer to his future.

* * *

**After the meeting for Mika's entry into ANBU was over, Homura and Koharu left and went to their meeting place in order to discuss Mika. **

" That child confuses me and scares me. I agree that he can be a possible threat, however he also is more of a Ninja's mindset then most people. I don't know what to think..."Koharu drifted off with her normal frown.

Homura nodded " I agree, He is a troubling child. I believe that This means that we have to keep an eye on him. Agreed?"

Koharu nodded " Agreed"

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Also, I want more ideas for a Last Name for Mika.  
****Love your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **

**P.S.**

**Oh, I have to tell you that I am moving so that I will not have internet for like a week. I am sorry about that but it is true, however I will still be writing some more chapters and update as soon as I can. Bare with it, I am sorry. This starts 2/28/2015. **

**Once again, I am sorry and I appreciate your not slowly roasting me over an open fire. **


	27. First Mission in ANBU

Looking Down at the ANBU Assembled with her Fingers Steeped, Tsunade Began.

" Cat, Your mission to day is simple. You shall take and lead Chameleon and Wasp on their first Mission in ANBU. The mission itself is Rather simple, yet extremely important so you must take all possible precautions to ensure it's completion." Tsunade Stared at the Three Kneeling ANBU, Pride and control in her voice.

Cat lifted her head up and though Tsunade couldn't see it, she was sure there was a question on the Female ANBU Captains face.

" Lady Tsuande, Wouldn't it be better for more experienced ANBU to complete this mission if it is so important?"

Tsuande sighed, she had fully predicted that question " I am afraid not, we simpley lack the man power to assign this to any one else. Also, With the combined skills of you three, it shouldn't be all that hard for you to complete this mission, despite its importance"

Cat nodded " I understand. What is our Mission then?"

Tsunade grabbed a file from her desk and tossed it at Cat who caught it without hesitation.

" Recently, I was forced to send Team Seven to complete a mission in the land of Tea. Basically they were to help a certain faction obtain control over the land by means of a race. They were successful. However, in doing so, the corrupt actions of Two high Ranking Members of the opposite faction were revealed. Now they are a threat and need to be eliminated in order to ensure peace for the Land of Tea, and for the Daiymo of the Land of Tea to forge an alliance with our nation and Village. Tea is full of Ports and is a trading center. Losing this alliance would have detrimental effects on the villages future. " Gesturing to the Folders, she continued.

" In that folder, you will find the information you will need for this mission. Pictures of your targets, Teh head of the Wagarashi Family and of the Minister of Tea, their patterns and other information is included. Your objective is simple. Kill them yet make it so we are not suspected by the general populace. I don care if you have to frame another country, or make it look like suicide. We can not afford a drop in reputation if we are to fully recover from the invasion. Am I clear?"

She got a Strong " Yes Lady Tsuande" From all three ANBU Members.

Steepling her fingers again, she continued " Tea may be a Small nation but it is a port nation, and thus is can have a powerful, positive effect on any nation smart enough to build and alliance with them. Do not fail me. You are dismissed." With that, they immediately dispersed for the start of their mission.

Tsuande sighed, hoping that they completed this mission. They would need the alliance with Tea if they were to fully recover in the next few years.

However, since Mika was on the team, Tsunade had a feeling they would be successful. Mika wasn't one to accept failure. Even from himself.  
Plus there was the fact that he was a devious mother fucker, and had Cat on his side. Then Of Course there was Korra, someone she felt possessed great promise.

Together it wouldn't be too hard for the group to complete this mission.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

What Most people were unaware of when it came to ANBU, is that they rarely knew of their missions before hand. Basically they were simply on duty and had to be prepared to leave whenever they were given a mission.

It was for this Reason that Mika and his partners were on thier way out of the Village, using a series of Tunnels to leave undetected.

Mika was filled with a silent excitement at the idea of his first Mission in ANBU. He knew there was no logic in his excitement, but he simply couldn't help it. Especially due to having Korra on his team. She was someone that Mika loved to spar and could tolerate for more then a few minutes at a time.

Mika was planning on using his time with Korra to gain her trust. She would make a powerful ally after all.

Knowing it would take a 10 Hours to get to Tea at the Speed they were going at, Mika calmed himself. He couldn't afford to let his guard down in his excitement.

Stretching out his senses, Mika kept an eye on his surroundings.

"""

After about an Hour of Travel, Cat began to speak to Mika and Korra. " Since this is your first Mission, i am going to let you in on a few trade secrets and tips I have picked up during my Time in ANBU.

First, always be prepared. In ANBU, we work in the Background. Just like the ANBU in every other country does. We all few the same events and people as threats so we often run into trouble. Thus interference with other countries are actually far greater in ANBU and especially in the Hunter Nin Division you two are apart of.

Second, be careful. What we do has a different impact then what other Ninjas of our village have. We affect treaties and the flow of the politics with every mission we take. What you do may insight a war, end a treaty or even get someone killed. So handle everything with a very steady hand.

Third, shut up. When we get surrounded by other Ninja's you as new recruits are not permitted to speak at all. It is just a better idea all around. Plus we deal with stealth so being quiet is helpful here."

Mika nodded, not unaware of what she was telling them. It was a pretty obvious way to think but he was still glad she explained all that. It was a good way to think during their time in ANBU.

Cat had obviously seen his nod for she continued to speak " Now, since this is your first Mission, You are going to be doing the bulk of the work. I am just going to watch you to and fix anything you fuck up on. Simple enough"

With that, she was done talking and they continued on their way to the river where they would hide on a Boat that Team Seven and Ibiki was about to get off of.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Getting on to the Boat was Easy, Both Mika and Korra were able to hide them selves with ease. However as Mika hid on the Boat, he noted a surprising amount of Hatred coming off of Sasuke. Far more then the brooder Normally produced. It wasn't a good sign at all.

He wondered what was the Cause. From what he could tell, Sasuke's defection was coming far sooner then everyone realized.

Mika wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke had left by the time he got back to the Village.

"""""

The Trip to Tea was Boring, but it eventually ended and when it did the sky was dark.

Instead of getting off at the Port, Mika and the others hopped off of the boat as it passed by a forest.

Having seen the map, they all knew where to go so they shot off in the direction.

About ten minutes into thier walk, Mika began to sense something. A very powerful source of Lightning chakra. It wast alive, but is was very strong and felt kind of artificial.  
Mika's eyes shot wide open as he realized what it was from reading hte Report.

" Stop" The others stopped on a branch and turned to him.  
It was Cat who spoke " Why have we stopped?" She seemed a little annoyed, but Mika ignored her.

" I can sense the Rajin in the Water. I think Lady Tsunade would want us to get that." With that, Mika sent a chakra thread into the River below them. Feeling it latch onto the Weapon, Mika pulled it back to him.

The Rajin flew through the air right into his hands. It was clearly broken, but even then Mika was amazed at it's beauty.

Having been crafted by Mito Uzumaki for her bother in Law, It was a Masterpiece of Sword and Seals. A True Work of Art if thier ever was one.

Cat nodded at Mika. " Very good, it wouldn't be beneficial if other countries got a hold of that and manged to replicate it. Even if it is broken. Do you have a scroll to keep that in?" Mika nodded and put away the Sword, reluctant to do so.

He really couldn't wait to study and reverse engineer the Seals. With it, he would be able to learn some of the Uzumaki seals. He would never give up that kind of chance. It was one in a million. No, it was even more unlikely then that seeing as there were no Uzumaki Sealers alive.

Done with that little detour, they all continued on their way to complete their mission.

"""

It wasnt long when they came upon the Lavish house of their target, the Ex- Minister of Tea. Mika reported to Cat that he could sense that the servants had all left eh building and that there was two remaining people. Both Drunk as a skunk.

Cat called them both closer " Like i said earlier, you need to work together in order to complete this mission so do it."

Nodding, Mika turned to Korra " Send you insects in and tell me who is inside. If it is both of our targets, who have been reported to drink together, then this might be great for us."

Korra nodded, and sent in a single insect. A few minutes later, the insect reported back. " It is both of them. How shall we proceed?"  
Before Mika could respond, a strange chakra tingled at the edges of his senses. One that had left the village shortly after he joined the academy.

A very dark smile came across his face. " We may not need to do much at all. I can sense Aoi approaching, he is very drunk and very angry. We know that they hired him, and that he is well know for his very bad temper, so why not use him or his weapons to kill them, then capture him for the Leave?"

Korra snorted " Talk about perfect timing." Then she and Mika watched in amusement as the very Drunk and angry Aoi, broke down the door to the Lavish Compound and started to yell at his previous employees.

Mika and Korra creeped in behind him.

Sending a chakra thread onto one of the senbon on the man's Umbrella, Mika sent the poisoned senbon into the arm of their target.

The man flinched, but before he could say anything, he stumbled as the alcohol in his blood mixed with the Poison and slowly stopped his heart beat.

The Others panicked, Aoi collapsed as the Beetles that Korra had snuck on him had siphoned the rest of his chakra.

The Last Target, the head of the Banished Wagarashi Family, attempted to Run but collapsed as Mika sent another one of Aoi's senbon into the man's back.

Once he sensed their lives end, Mika dropped down and collected the unconscious Aoi's body in a scroll, then left the scene. No one the wiser to their activities that night.

""""

As Mika and his team left the Area, Mika felt a deep sense of satisfaction. His first Mission had been a wonderful success. And it had even had wonderful results, with Mika obtaining the Rajin for studies.

Overall it was a success worth smiling about.

""""

Once again, Mika waited on the Boat to go across Tea's Lake. However this time he had something to keep him occupied. Studying the Rajin.

With a single glance, it was clearly an Uzumaki creation as it bore their crest. A crest that was implemented into each and every seal they created. There was something about the swirl pattern that seemed to amplify the Uzumaki sealing. No one knew why, it just did.

Taking a closer look, Mika barely recognized seals of sharpness, of lightning. Seals to condense and amplify the lightning until it could actually hold onto a substance.

Sighing, Mika put the sword down. He knew better then to wield or even turn on the sword. It took far too much chakra to merely activate. Still, while he could use it, he could study it. For example, Mika really wanted to know how it was able to maintain its form with so little chakra in it.

Lifting the sword up, Mika gaped as he realized exactly what this sword was doing. it was taking ambient chakra from the atmosphere and stored it in the seals. This was Seal Mastery at its finest.

How Mito had accomplished this was far beyond Mika. He doubted that anyone alive could replicate the full might of the sword... a wonderful idea came to Mika

Changing his grip on the sword, Mika started to drain chakra from the blade.

Wave after wave of beautiful chakra flooded into his body. It was amazing and seemed to go on for ever.

As quickly as it came, the chakra ceased. Taking a deep breath, Mika opened his eyes.

It was now that he began to feel strange. Looking around him, Mika started to feel more then just chakra and emotions. He could feel something else... he just wasn't sure what that was...

Turning his head behind him, Mika looked at the engine... a powerful source of ... Electricity...

Mika's eyes widened massively. That was what he was sensing... .the Bio-electrical current of the human body...

This was awesome.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter End!**

**I appreciate your patience with my Move and Lack of Internet access. I wont be updating frequently as I moved away from my town and am only able to journey in so often. I will eventually get internet so continue to be patent and I will update when I can. **

**Lots of Love, your Ninja Overlord. **

**Mika. **


	28. Turn of Events

**To those wondering why people are so worried with Mika's potential and Loyalty, the reason is actually simple. Most of the Village's ninja are uber loyal and spout the Will of Fire Bullshit all of the time. Mika does not and he openly critisizes the Leaf and its leaders. That scares them, especially when you consider the level of skill Mika has. **

The Urgency and panic of the Village was litterally palpable to Mika. Even though he was walking in one of the Underground ANBU Tunnels that lead into the village, Mika felt the emotions as potently as if he was deadsmack in the middle of the village.

He could guess what had happened, in fact he had predicited it multiple times.

Sasuke had defected.

That wasnt what really caught his attention though, he could feel Choji's chakra wafting throughout the village on a massive scale. He could also tell that the kid was near death. He could almost taste it.

Wanting to look good to get some people off of his case, Mika spoke up.

" There is something wrong in the village. Their chakra's are very agitated and someone is releasing a massive level. I think it is Choji Akamichi's chakra... but it is hard to tell for some reason. I think he is dying... And there is something strange in his chakra. As if it is leeching off of his physical energy alone..." Mika's head tipped to the side as he continued.

"And Naruto's chakra is missing. I used to be able to feel Naruto everywhere, it is strange to be unable to do so..."

Cat turned to him with immese speed " Is Lady Tsunade okay?"

Mika concentrated for a second, finding Tsunade's distinct, potent chakra and assessing her condition.

" She is pissed beyond belief, tired, annoyed, a little afraid but very determined. In terms of her health... well she is not injured at all but I would still advise rushing back to the village. We may be needed."

They all nodded at that before rushing back to the Village, in case they were needed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

" Ah Mika, I am glad you have come back so soon. I am going to need you in the Hospital. Sasuke has defected, not a suprise, but I was forced to send a Genin team consisting of Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Choji, after him and the Team Orochimaru had sent to escort him. Choji Akamichi faced the weakest of them and is now in Critical, if not fatal decision. And this was after Sasuke's Guards had a Brutal battle with Two very skilled Jonin. Get to the Hospital and Speak with Shizune, she will assign you to where ever you are needed."

Mika nodded, but before he left he grabbed the Rajin scroll out and tossed it at Tsunade.

" I found the Rajin, it is damaged but repairs are possible." Tsunade beamed at him, clearly glad to see such a precious family heirloom returned to her.

" Thank you Mika, thank you. I will place the bounty for this in your account. Now, go" Mika nodded and rushed off to the Hospital.

Now more then ever, Mika knew he could not stay in this village. They had allowed Sasuke to walk out uncontested. And now several Genin, mostly heirs, were risking thier lives on a Mission far above thier paygrade and skill level. If it wasnt for the random amount of Luck Naruto seemed to carry with him, Mika would expect nothing but death on that Mission. 

What made all of this worse was the fact that the village had just dealt with an Invasion. They should be more alert then this, more prepared. It was really quite pathetic and filled Mika with both annoyance and dissapointment.

He had hoped that under Tsunade's leader ship there would be at least some improvement, or at least some increase waryness from the Invasion. Instead all he was able to see was laziness and a lack of preparedness. The village had fallen from grace and could no longer be called the top village for any reason other then the fact that the Leaf had three times more ninja then any other of the Big Five.

Mika wanted little to do with the village once it had lost it usefulness. And that Time Would come sooner then later.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Tsunade **could only just barely hold back the smirk on her face after hearing the Report on Mika's first Mission. He had executed it perfectly, as had Korra.

This meant that Mika would be allowed on more and more missions of a similar Nature, leading to his eventaul status as a Hunter Nin.

Of course she still had to have him join other missions, both as a special jonin and as an ANBU, in the position of a Support/Medic. His skills were far to valuable and rare to waste. They needed to be trained and Mika needed more experiance in all feilds if he was to achieve his full potential.

She also planned on having him speak at the Academy and planned to personally train him in the medical arts. Her goal was to build his potental and lotalty to the Leaf through many personal connections. She doubted it would work, as Mika was far to perceptive to not notice it, but at the very least she could forge a very powerful ally for both her and the Leaf.

After all she had to think of not only the Leaf's current enemies, but their future ones. And Mika would make one hell of an enemy.

One she was sure the village would be quiet unprepared to deal with.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Let it be known that Mika was finally shocked. **Yes, he was completely thrown by just how confident and comfortable Shizune was in the hospital. He had only ever seen her in a panic, trying in vain to get Tsunade to not be so reckless.

Mika had not been in the hospital for more then three seconds before he was sent all around the hospital. Healing a person here, delivering supplies there, basically he was very busy.

After three hours of this, when Tsunade entered the Hospital, Mika stopped and turned to one of the ANBU Following her.

" Rat, I need you to go and retrieve Hinata Hyuuga from The Inuzuka's Vet office. "

Tsunade heard this and turned to Mika " Why, she does not have enough medical experiance to be of much help at the moment."

Mika nodded " You are right, however she can help set beds, carry supplies, and basically take some of the load off of the Nurses and Doctors who are very busy at the moment."

Tsunade saw the wisdom in this " Very well, Rat go and retrive Hinata Hyuuga. And you Mika, I will need you to go to the Main gate. There will be a very familair group of Ninja's waiting for you. You will be acting as Support for them as needed... and please dont hurt them. I need them mostly intact by the end of the Mission, okay?"

Mika raised an eyebrow for a moment, then spread out his senses. He caught the feel of a very familar chakra. " Gaara and his sibilings right? I can sense them at the main gates. Well i can sense Gaara at the Main gates. His chakra has calmed down quite a bit, though it is now much stronger then before. There is less of Shukaku's chakra flooding his system."

Tsunade nodded " Yes it is a part of our new alliance. Now go, and try to behave? " She then walked away to go and find a way to Heal Choji.

Glad to have something productive to do, Mika turned and shot off toward the Gates.

""""

It took a short time to get to the Gates, and when he did, Mika took a second to take in the changes surronding the Sand Sibilings. The First thing he noticed was the lack of Fear in thier chakra and expressions. They seemed to be totally at ease around Gaara, a foolish Move in Mika's Mind. There was no way to make such a dramatic change, no matter who you were.

Taking a closer Look, Mika noticed that Temari's chakra seemed to be connected to something else. He had noticed a similar feeling surronding Anko, Orochimaru, Tsuande, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto. Seeing as the only thing that group had in common was thier status as a summoner made it very easy to figure out that Temari was now a summoner as well. To what he did not know.

Kankuro's change was far less subtle, he had a second puppet which was a real feat for someone so young. The only other change Mika could see in Kankuro was the change in his face paint.

Gaara's change was the most obvious and the most sublte. First off his clothing had changed to a red get up. The sublte part was in his chakra which seemed far more balanced then before. His emotions were far more relaxed and contemplative. However there was a sensation of blood lust hiding just underneath the surface. Something that didnt suprise Mika in the slightest.

What did suprise Mika however was Gaara's sand. It was almost sentient. There was a feelong of love, devotion and rage within it. Like a mother's love had been refined to its purest, most animilistic essence and then was poured into the Sand. Mika knew it wasnt Shukaku, he just wondered who it was.

Deciding it was time to go, Mika leap down to the Gate.

Gaara was the first to react, his Sand whipping around to surrond a very bored Mika.

" I am supposed to go with you, not be killed by you." As the sand got closer to him, Mika instinctively flared his will to full strength. Gaara flinched as his sand just collapsed.

Gaara looked up at Mika, terror in his eyes " You scare Shukaku." His sibilings looked at Mika as if he was pure evil itself.

Mika just smirked, feeling very good about that.

" I scare most people, even Tsunade. Now, i think we have a mission to get on with" With that, Mika shot off past the Sand siblings who stared at him for a second before following suit.

"""  
Nothing was said for the first three hours. The Sand sibilings would just occasionly look at Mika, there fear would spike and then they would turn away.

At first Mika was flattered, he enjoyed the fear, then it was just annoying.

So he turned his head, catching Kankuro's eyes. " If you three have something to say, then say it. I cant afford you to be distracted." 

It was Temari who answered.

" The Last time you and i Meet you had cut my wrists and knocked me out. Yet now you treat us as if we were anyone else, why?"

Miak jsut shrugged " You fear me so much you would never attack me. Even if you did, I know i could easily kill you or Kankuro. Only Gaara would be a real threat and There are ways around even that.

It helps that I am well aware of why your village attacked. We were taking too much from you, you were going under. Plus you three were just following orders, so i can hold anything agianst you."Mika shrugged again.

" In the end I simply dont care who you are, as long as you are loyal to me or what ever i fight for, then we can get along. Get in my way and I will kill you with out a second thought.

The Three of them shuddered, even Gaara.

Even in thier village, it was hard to find such a cold person. Hell, even the Old Gaara had some emotion when talking about killing. Mika just said it like he was talking about the weather or someone's clothing.

Mika just rolled his eyes at them " I can sense a group of medic's approaching, they have Neji with them. I can also sense Kiba and two others about three Miles that way" Mika pointed to the West. " All of the Chakra's over there are nearly depleted and every party is gravely injured in at least some way."

Kankuro spoke up " I'll go that way" He went to leap off, but as he did, Mika tossed a small pouch at him.

" That has plasma pills in it as well as some medical supplies. Patch Kiba and Akamaru up as best you can. I can barely sense Akamaru, that is how close to death he is."

Kankuro nodded, then shot off toward Kiba's location.

:::::

After a few Miles, Mika turned his head " Gaara, I sense an incredibley powerful chakra using a curse mark about ten miles head of us. Lee is there and he is drunk, dont ask why. I need you to hurry as fast as you can. Temari and I need to attend to Shikamaru and his opponent now, she has summoned something capable of using raw Spiritual chakra, which is extremly dangerous agaisnt someone Like Shikamaru."

Gaara nodded, and shot off at blind speeds.

Mika turned to Temari, " This person is casting sound Genjutsu, I need you to let of the Fastest Wind Jutsu you can the moment i get Shikamaru out of the way."

Temari just nodded, clearly seeing the wisdom in his statement.

It took about three Minutes until they could see Shikamaru, and when they could, Mika grabbed him with a chakra just as Temari let off her fastest Wind Jutsu.

Mika could tell that it took the Demonic looking, Red haired women by suprise. Her Flute, which Mika could tell was used to channel her Genjutsu, was cut in half.

Calling out to Temari, Mika said " You deal with her, i will patch this idiot up."  
Seeing her nod, Mika turned to Shikamaru.

" Where are you hurt?"

Shika just lifted his clearly broken finger.

Nodding, Mika moved it back in place then began to place it in a splint.

" I take it you did that to get out of a Genjutsu?"

Shikamaru nodded, " Yeah, it was a real drag but i Had to."

Seeing an oppurtunity to get the Nara to grow up, Mika pounced on it.  
" And how often did you run out of moves or options?" 

Shika glared at him " More then i would have liked" You could tell he hated to admit this.

" Well your laziness just placed four of your teammates in critical or fatal condition. Choji is nearly dead, Neji had a huge wound on his shoulder as well as various other injuries, Akamaru is very near death and Kiba is very badly injured. Overall you did a shitty job on this mission. And what made it worse was the fact that most of the fuckups were easily preventable."

Shikamaru flinched at Mika's words, then he shouted out, Just as Temari leapt back, her fight done.

"Then What do i do to fix it?"

Mika smacked him upside the head " Devolop enough skills to increase your options and the possibility to succeed. Right now only three out of a hundred plans will ever work. You lack the skills and stamina to really have any other paths then the most painful available to you. Train your ass off, do what you have to in order to get stronger. Help others like Choji to get stronger, then you will increase your chances of survival."

Shikamaru looked disgust by the suggestion of more work, Mika could actually feel that disgust, but he nodded any way. Mika knew he would do nothing, that was the kind of person Shikamaru was.

He would whine all day, do nothing, then whine becasue he lost. It really was pathetic.

Done with the Lost case, Mika turned to Temari when he felt it.

It was incredibley subtle, but it was there.  
An immenseley powerful desire to live. Coming from the supposedly dead body of the Red head. She was very close to death, but fighting each and every moment of it.

An instant decision hit Mika.

Needing to get Temari and Shikamaru away from him, Mika turned to them

" Temari, Take this idiot back to the Leaf. Gaara has alread won his fight, but Lee is injured. I will go on and help him. If you go now, You will meet Kanuro up a head, a mile or so/"

Temari nodded, grabbed Shikmaru by the arm and shot off. Just as they were out of sight, Mika turned back to the Red Head.

Leaping down, Mika noticed that the closer he got to her, the more clearly he could feel the electricity Current in her body weaking thanks to his siphoning of Rajin's chakra. From what he could tell with his new senses and medical knowledge, It was amazing that she was still alive at all.

He was also amazed to see her Seal fizzle out as she changed to normal.

Getting this close to her, Mika began to realize exactally what the Seal really was and how to get rid of it. He would have to test on her first however. It might help to sweeten the deal he planned to offer her.

Placing his hand on her chest, Mika began to pump a dangerous amount of intentionally unstable medical chakra into her body. Putting the Red Head into a forced Coma. She would heal better if she was outcold. Plus it would help with the transport, as he had a feeling she was a fighter.

Taking out a sealing scroll, Mika placed her in the scroll. Then he ate a Food Pill and created a single shadow clone.

" Sneak this back into the Leaf and into the Forest of Death. There are caves all over that place. Place her there and keep her safe. Take chakra from animals to keep your energy up. Go"

The clone Nodded, then snuck off.

The Real Mika also shot off, in order to Heal Lee.

"""""

Getting to Lee and Gaara, who hadnt moved from thier positions, Mika noticed that Lee's injures had already healed a great deal. It seemed that though he could actively use chakra, Lee chakra worked in other ways. Namely, added stamina and recovery speed. A useful ability.

Dropping down, Mika walked over to Lee, who just smiled at him, and healed the rest of his wounds.

" Lee, if you ever do something so stupid, i will re break you back. AM I CLEAR?" Mika worked the full force of his glare at Lee who paled, then nodded extremely fast.

Mika placed an arm under Lee's shoulder to help him up.

" Lets go Lee, I am sure that Ten-ten will have a lot to say to you" The Fear in Lee's face was priceless.

Grabbing the boy and nodding to Gaara, the Trio hurried back to the village in silence.

**AAAAAAAAA**

For the first twenty minutes, the Trip back to the village was dead silent. However that went away as Mika began to feel Massive surges of extremely powerful chakra coming from behind him. He knew they to belong to Sasuke and Naruto... yet they were very different at the same time. Both had a third element to them.

Sasuke's was clearly his curse seal. Mika could feel a fragment of Orochimaru's soul mixing with Natural energy and Sasuke Physical enery. Mika could also feel a great deal of hatred, rage and pleasure coming off of the chakra in waves. Not suprising to Mika as Sasuke was always a bit unstable.

Naruto's chakra on the other hand contained a suprising amount of hatred, anger and sadess in it. From what he could tell, it belong to Kyuubi. Yet is seemed wrong... imbalanced even. As if it was not whole, as if it was missing its spirtual side.

This made little sense to Mika. He was well aware that chakra could not maintain its form without Spirtual energy to balance it. He wondered what was wrong with Kyuubi? How was it able to exist in such a state?

Mika couldnt riddle it out without more information, something that bugged him more then it should. He knew he would be hard pressed to get any real chance to observe and inspect Naruto's seal

''''

A sudden spike in Gaara's emotions forced Mika out of his thoughts.

Turning to the boy, Mika asked " Are you alright?"

Gaara shook his head " Can you feel that? So much hatred and blood lust, and it is all coming from the Valley of the End."

Mika nodded " Sasuke and Naruto are locked in combat, Neither are very lucid due to the influence of a tertiary chakra source. Dont worry though, Kakashi Hatake is very close to thier location. He may be lazy but he wont let them kill each other"

A confused Lee asked " Tertiary chakra source?"

Realizing he knew nothing of Naruto's status and Sasuke's curse Mark, Mika explained

" Orochimaru placed a Seal on Sasuke that corrupts his mind and fills him with great power... at the price of his body."

Lee gaped " Is that why he left?"

Mika shook his head " No, it may have made it happen sooner but Sasuke was never satisfied with the village. He was always going to defect for more power. Orochimaru was just the easiest path for him to achieve it."

Lee's eyes darkened with untold rage... the raw feel of the emotions that were coming off of him actually scared Mika a little. It was so unlike the normally pure child that Lee was.

" And Naruto? Is he alright and what is his tertiary chakra source?"

Mika hesitated, knowing he had to be careful with his answer or else he would risk an execution.

" Naruto is... gravely injured as far as i can tell... however he will live and heal easily. Lee, do you rememeber the massive creature made of sand that attacked the village during the Invasion" Gaara flinched at the mention of Shukaku.

Lee nodded, confused. " Yes but what does that have to do with Naruto?"

MIka sighed " Lee, that was Shukaku the Weakest of the Nine Tailed Beast that are sealed in various people. Gaara is his current host, giving him the ability to control all metals which inludes the minerals in sand."

Lee's eyes widened " That is amazing, but what is the cost? Power always has a cost"

Mika gained a lot of respect for Lee when he said that. Mika held a deep seated respect for each and every Jinchuuriki. They deserved it for dealing with the bullshit of others.

" Lonliness, abuse and more. Gaara had it even worse due to someone's love and will being infused into his sand. Forcing it to react poorly to others"

Gaara's head snapped to Mika in confusion " I thought it was Shukaku or my Mother's hatred?" Though it wasnt a question it was spoken like one.

Mika shook his head " I can sense emotions to some degree and i can tell you that your sand contains the deep, instinctual love of a mother. It is is primitive and cant think so it acts on instinct. Whatever your mother did, it required love unlike anyother being possesses. She loved you Gaara, she really did."

Gaara got quiet as tears filled his eyes. Mika was glad to have helped him a little. He may be a maniplulative bastard but he was not heartless enough to leave Gaara in such pain. Especially when he could be a powerful ally for Mika.

Lee's voice pulled Miak back to reality " And what or who is Naruto's tertiary source of chakra?" There was a sadness in his voice that once again made Mika realize exactally why he liked Lee.

" Naruto's birthday is October Tenth."

Lee's eyes widened, then he nodded " I See, that actually explains a lot. I actually used to live in the same orphange as Naruto before he moved out, I can remember everyone being mean to him. I understand way. I dont agree, but i understand."

Mika nodded as silence surronded them.

This didnt last as Mika felt one more massive blast of chakra so powerful that he actually stumbled, forcing Lee to hold him up.

Mika had trouble breathing.. this chakra... it was _so powerful. _He had no doubt in his mind that every half decent sensor in the Elemental Nations could feel that chakra rippling across their skin as he did.

Taking a deep Breathe, Mika managed to calm himself enough to analyze the chakra.

The First thing he noticed was the waves of emotion that came from it.  
Acceptance, sadness, anger, rage, pity, empathy and betrayal washed onto him with dizzying force.

The next thing he noticed was Naruto's drastically weakened Lifeforce... he was very close to death. Mika knew he would be okay, but he had to pity the boy. His Best friend had just tried to kill him... and nearly succeeded.

A second later, Mika also noticed Sasuke's chakra. He too was dearly injured, though his wounds werent fatal. It seemed Naruto really didnt want to kill Sasuke despite all of this, just as Sasuke hadnt taken Naruto's life.

Disgust filled Mika at that thought.

He hated the idea of such a forgiving person. They allowed so much bullshit to happen with those they were around. They were the worse enablers.

He was also disgusted by what Sasuke had done to Naruto. Granted, Mika would feel nothing when killing Naruto, but Sasuke was actually friends with Naruto. Mika wouldnt kill his friends... well maybe he would but only in the most dire of circumstances.

However there was something else that bothered Mika. Sasuke had let Naruto live. As cold as it sounded, Mika hated people that couldnt go through with thier had already betrayed him so why not just go through with it.

""

Calming down, Mika sent his senses back toward Naruto. The kid was healing and Kakashi was very close to him.  
However with that chakra that was infused into the Rain, it was getting harder to sense anything in that direction.

Realising his concentration, Mika looked at the two concerned Ninja.

" Naruto and Sasuke are finished with thier fight. Naruto is gravely injured, though Kakashi is with him. He will be fine... physically that is."

The Other two just nodded, they understood what he meant.

In total silence, The trio walked back to the village.

**Chapter End.**

**I hoped you liked it, i did. **

**Once again, thank you for being patient with me and my lack of internet access. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord**

**Mika.**


	29. Alliances and Devolopments

Mika's week since the Sasuke Retrival Mission had failed had been rather boring, at least to the public. They all believed that he had only been working in the hospital. The truth however was very differennt.

Every morning, Mika had been sending a single shadow clone under his strongest Genjutsu to the forest of Death. Why was he doing this?  
Tayuya the red-headed, foul mouthed Kunoichi he had saved from immanent death.

Every day, his clone would hunt animals down in the Forest of Death. siphon out their chakra and begin to heal Tayuya's broken and battered body. It was going very well, from what he could see, she would be fully healed by the end of the next week.

From her physical injuries that is.

Her Seal, which he was studying, was killing her. Several times over.

First off, the seal was siphoning her life force at an immense rate, using this energy to increase the natural enzyems in the seal which was slowly degrading Tayuya on a cellular level. He knew that this would kill her in minutes if not for his forcing her into a coma.

Then there was the mental attack of the seal. The Fragment of Orochimaru's soul in the Seal was slowly attack Tayuya's mind, attempting to either destroy her mind or wipe pout what she knew. Either way, this also would kill her or drive her insane in minutes if not for the coma he had placed in her.

However, despite all of this, Mika had found a solution. On that would take several hours to complete, but if he did it, Tayuya would survive.

Basically he would dive into her mind and essentially shove out the Fragment of Orochimaru's souls, healing any damage he could and corrupting her mind with his will power as he had accidently done to Hinata and Danzo. While this was happening, Mika would have a highly charged clone remove the poison and another clone keep Tayuya's temperature down and to keep her from going into shock.

His goal for her was to make her his servant outside of the village. One that would control his contacts outside of the village and act as his spy. Kind of like how Kabuto was for Orochimaru. From what he had read in Shikamaru's reports, she possessed a great deal of potential. Of course he would have chosen her anyway. Orochimaru didn't pick weak people to work for him after all.

She would compliment his goals for Hinata quite nicely. Hinata was going to be his medic and guardian of sorts, so it was only fitting that Tayuya act as his darker weapon. Together the two of them would help him to hold up a spy network and his overall sphere of influence.

To many people this would sound egotistically, paranoid and more. To Mika this was simply a safety net of sorts. One couldn't survive as a Nuke-ninja without at least some form of backing after all.

* * *

**Smashing his chidori into another rock, Sasuke struggled to control his rage. **

Once again, Mika had managed to over show him. It wasn't bad enough that Mika had been allowed to become a special Jonin and ANBU according to Kabuto.

No, the bastard had actually managed to inflict a massive amount of damage onto Orochimaru, and survive from the Kusanagi's venom. Something that only three other beings had ever actually done. Tsunade, Mito Senju and Some Orochimaru had called the Red Death if Sasuke remembered right.

However, the shit cherry on this sundae of crap he had to deal with, was that Mika had genuinely intimidated Kabuto and Orochimaru with a glare. So much sop that Sasuke's own glare had been rendered worthless.

Kabuto had actually said " _Cute, but against the likes of Mika, you might as well be a kitten mewling at me." _

Being shown up by Mika, again, even in something so trivial was something Sasuke couldn't deal with. It was Like Itachi during his childhood. Always one step ahead, always the superior being. With seemingly no effort at that.

Just thinking about it made Sasuke's blood boil with rage and hate. It also made his seal burn and pulse as it fed on his anger.

" SMASH!" Once again smashing a curse seal powered chidori against a rock, Sasuke vowed to utterly surpass and destroy Mika along with Itachi.

**Over on the Wall behind Sasuke, Orochimaru grinned and shook his head at how easy it was to manipulate this " Genius"**

All it took was a few mentions of Mika and Itachi and the boy belonged to him. It was like taking candy from a baby.

Chuckling for a second, Orochimaru rubbed his chest as phantom pains from Mika's trap hit him. He doubted even Tsunade realized just how much damage Mika had actually done to him. That explosion would have killed him even he hadn't had Kabuto near by to heal him. It still had damaged him in a way that Kabuto struggled to heal.

What got him more however was Mika's ability to survive the Kusanagi's poison. Naruto and Tsunade's blood made them immune, as did being a Jinchuuriki but those were the only exceptions he knew of. Hell, even with his unique healing ability, Kabuto was still unable to do that. Well maybe if he was in a lab, but never in battle. So, For a First generation Shinobi to be able to purge his poison and survive was rather telling.

Mika had the potential to easily surpass even Hiruzen and Tobimara, combined. Maybe even surpass Hashirama. Either way, Mika was going placed, of that Orochimaru was sure.

He was also sure that he had no chance to corrupt Mika. the boy was a Conqueror. He was a leader, an alpha, a god amongst insects. He would never be weak enough to fall for Orochimaru's influence. No, for now it was simply best to watch the boy and hope that he did not find Orochimaru and enemy.

Mika was the kind of person who would wait years, or even decades to complete a plan. Orochimaru would never have a chance to survive if he truly anger Mika.

He doubted anyone would. Even if he had to crawl his way out of the underworld, Mika would ensure that success of any plan. Even if the plan was revenge.

Shaking away the remnants of fear in his system, Orochimaru turned his gaze back to his current pawn/student.

Already he could feel the power of his curse seal corrupting Sasuke and his chakra. It wouldn't be long until Orochimaru would have total control over Sasuke and his Sharingan. Or So he hoped.

There was always a chance that Sasuke would be altered but not fully controlled. He had seen it happen with a few of his ninjas. Tayuya, Anko and a few others as far as he was aware.

He could only hope it was the later. He only had a few more possessions left before his spirit became too weak to move from body to body.

* * *

**Deep in his Pocket Dimension, Obito Uchiha contemplated a recent addition to the Bingo book. **

A young boy Named Mika. He hadn't belonged to any clans as far as anyone was aware, yet he was able to rise through out the ninja system with startling speed. Within less them six months, Mika was already a intermediate level Medic, a Special Jonin and a fully fledged member of ANBU. It really was quite amazing.

Now, most people would wonder why someone like Obito would even worry about someone like Mika. The reason was actually quite simple.

Future Enemies or allies.

If there was one thing Madara had drilled into him, it was to keep an eye on any and all rising stars. After all, if you could stop a threat early, then why not do it.

In Mika's case, Obito was thinking that he would make an excellent future recruit. He was strong, skilled and held no loyalty to the Leaf. That was clear to anyone who watched his general behavior, even in passing.

" Maybe I should have a Zetsu follow him during his missions to get a better feel for his behavior. Yes, that sounds like a good idea" Smiling with pride, Obito swirled out of his Pocket dimension in search of Zetsu.

Never did he realized just how poor of a decision that was going to be, or just how much that would fuck up him and his plans in the end.

* * *

**Mika felt full, gathering all of the chakra from a large group of Tigers, Giant Spiders and a few massive Koi had put him at a low Kage Level reserves at the moment. It wasn't permanent, but it would be vital for his procedure on Tayuya.**

Approaching the cave in which he had hidden Tayuya, Mika couldn't help but appreciate his own genius. Being surrounded by so many trees and massive animals created a sort of net that hid his actions and captive from the world. The thick cave walls and carpet of Moss on the walls helped in that regard as well.

Clearing his head, Mika got into Medic mode. To the world, Mika seemed to lose all emotion. Only determination was on his face.

" Shadow clone jutsu" Mika said softly as he created two shadow clones dividing his chakra evenly amoung them.

Without a word, his clones got into position and began to take out their equipment.

A bucket of water, solution and several vials so that Mika could test out the strange enzymes in the Curse Seal. Being able to mutate cells to such a degree was really something and may help Mika to develop a cure to many diseases and poisons. Even Cancer.

Taking a very deep breath, Mika walked over to Tayuya's head and placed one hand on her forehead and one on her seal.

" Psycho Mind Transmission."

Pushing past the membrane of Tayuya's mind, Mika dived even deeper. To the place where Tayuya had retreated to escape the assault of Orochimaru's soul fragment.

''''''

Instead of suddenly appearing in a dark hallway as he would in most minds, or into a mindscape like he would in a Jinchuuriki or Yamanaka, Mika entered a large fleshy area. It looked like the inside of a stomach.

Radiating a dark and primitive chakra, Mika was sickened as for the first time, he actually smelt something in someone's mind. Actually, he didn't really think this was even a mind at all. From what he could tell, he wasn't actually inside of a mind at all.

Settling his stomach, Mika followed the chakra's he could feel. Tayuya's was being suppressed by the fleshy walls, but he could still feel it as well as her anger.

Instincts calling out to him, Mika bent forward, dodging several fleshy whips. Completely annoyed, Mika sent out a wave of Mental power.

Watching in deep pleasure, Mika saw the fleshy walls disintegrate in mere seconds.

The Rules of the mind had always satisfied Mika. No matter how much you trained, you could never change your true nature or mental strength. Some people possessed very powerful minds, and Mika was one of those people.

Orochimaru's fragmented soul couldn't stand up to even a fraction of Mika's essence. It was completely destroyed just Mika's mere presence.

" Mizu" Mika called out, causing a huge wave to burst forward. Every piece of the fleshy area dissolved as Mika's mental water destroyed and consumed it. he could feel the immense power of Orochimaru's chakra surging through out his mental body. Actually he could feel a strange shift in his chakra. He just wasn't sure what that was as of yet, He would have to wait until he got out to see what that was.

" You called Mika" Mizu's booming voice called out from behind him.

" Yes I did, I'll need your help her. I might actually have a snack for you. Orochimaru's soul fragment, that should strengthen your essence enough to talk to me more often. If not, well Snake is actually very tasty if prepared right" Mika's voice hadn't changed at all as he mentioned the destruction of another's soul fragment. It was as if he was talking about the weather.

Something that made Mizu cackled in amusement. " Wonderful, I cant wait." Mizu's tails were wagging like an eager puppy's.

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Mika just walked on, destroying the fleshy walls was he approached them. His waters consuming that leftover essence, continuing the strange change in his chakra.

After a few minutes, or what felt like a few minutes, Mika and Mizu came upon the sight of Tayuya wrapped in a cocoon of fleshy. She was fighting with everything she had. It was actually rather impressive as Orochimaru had a singularly corruptive essence. Only the strongest of Minds could withstand its power without falling under.

Sending out a wave of power and water with a flick of his hand, Mika washed away all of the fleshy walls and the cocoon surrounding. He shuddered as he felt the massive surge of chakra being absorbed into his body. It burned in the best way.

Taking a shuddery breath to calm himself, Mika looked over toward Tayuya who was starting to get up.

" Who... WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WAIT, YOU ARENT THAT FUCKER WHO INTERUPTED MY FIGHT WITH THAT PIECE OF TRASH!"

Mika rolled his eyes at her volume, he would have to correct that. It wouldn't due for his assassin to get caught for her loud mouth after all.

" Yes, I am that fucker. I am also the fucker who just saved your dumbass from being eaten by Orochimaru's soul fragment. So I would show me a little respect, or I could just let him eat your soul" As if to add to what Mika had just said, the soul Fragment Orochimaru crawled into the scene.

Literally crawled as it was in the form of a Massive white Snake made of hundreds of Little snakes. It was quite an interesting and striking figure in Mika's opinion.

" WHOOOOOOOOoooo ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU?" The Massive snake called out, drawing his words out heavily.

Turning to Tayuya, Mika saw her pale just a little " The Great White Snake, there is no way you could fake that. Only a handful of people know that is Orochimaru's true form... Okay, I will do whatever you want. Just get rid of that,... please." Mika could feel an immense amount of fear coming off of her in massive waves. He could already feel his essence making her more pliable and willing to submit unto him. This was perfect.

Nodding at her acceptance, Mika pointed at the Soul Fragment " Mizu, Fetch"

With a large Bound, Mizu eagerly struck at The Great White Snake.

The Snake tried to fight back, but the water from Mika's earlier assault on the flesh was holding it in place.

" NOOOOO, I AM IMMORTAL, I AM A GOD''''' The Great White Snake screamed and writhed, desperately trying to attack or flee.

However, before it could do a single thing, Mizu tore off its head and gobbled it down. The body then fell limp, only moving as Mizu went back for more.

Turning back to Tayuya, Mika was pleased to see terror and awe on her face. " You killed it, what are you?"

Mika just shrugged " Complicated. Now, I have a deal to make with you, will you at least listen?"

Tayuya nodded, too fearful to deny that request. " Okay, I'll listen... just don't let that fox eat me!"

Mika just smiled at her. " Wonderful, Now here is my request. I wish for you to serve me. As my right hand, as my assassin and student. Actually, it would be better for me to just show." With blinding speed, Mika sent the knowledge into Tayuya's mind, along with a portion of his will.

Tayuya stayed still for a moment, then her eyes cleared " So, you will train me? Allow me to gain power?" Mika nodded, he could feel his will corrupting her mind, Making her belong to him.

" Okay, I... I will serve you. Just don't expect me to have sex with you or anything like that. I am not into penises" She was very adamant about this.

Mika just shrugged " I am gay anyway so you are fine in that regard. Now, do we have a deal?" Mika held out his hand to Tayuya who hesitantly grabbed his.

A massive surge of his will shot into her, blasting outward like a wave from her body. The once fleshy area went black for just a moment, then it changed.

In it's place was a beautiful field that was mostly covered in fire, with a large sky full of clouds the shape of Music notes. In the distance, Mika could see volcanoes that were spewing Lava. In the center of the field was a castle surrounded by a moat. A moat that screamed of Mika's essence.

He could feel his power changing and shifting Tayuya, aligning her to him in ways no mere relationship could. Every ounce of love or loylty she once held for any other was now magnified a thousand times and was directed solely toward him.

She literally belonged to him in every sense of the word. As did Hinata.

She was his, and he wouldn't give up what belonged to him without a fight.

'''

In a flash of light, Tayuya appeared in front of him. Devotion, respect and loyalty in her eyes.

Getting down on one knee, She spoke with the utter respect and devotion one gave to their liege lord. " Lord Mika, what is it that you order of me?"

Smiling, Mika gave his first of many orders. " First off you cant call me that, I cant have others know of you just yet... how about you call me Lord Chimera. Or just my lord, either works. But when we are alone, you can call me sir or Mika sensei.

" Yes Lord Chimera"

Mika smirked quite deeply at that. " Now, let us begin your training. I cant have a weak servant after all, Can I? Shikamaru reported that you were brilliant and had excellent skills in Genjutsu as well as an interesting summons but you forgot other weapons. That wont do, from now on, I expect you to always carry the basic weapons and another weapon. Then there is your taijutsu... you know what. Lets just spar so I can see your skills."

Tayuya nodded, then got up and charged at Mika. She definitely had speed, enough to rival Lee with his weights on.

Her form on the other hand... was lacking.

Raising his hand, Mika was pleased to note that she some strength was well.

Sending a fist at her chest, Mika was also pleased to note that she had fast reflexes. This was good.

""'

They fought for what felt like hours, and in that time, Mika learned exactally how to best help Tayuya succeed. For one he would majorly take advantage of her high level of chakra. She had low jonin reserves, enough to make 15 shadow clones. And since he helped her to create a mindscape, she would be able to handle the influx of knowledge.

" Okay, Tayuya, here is what is going to happen. As I cant be here every day, I will be placing some Kata's, Jutsus, training methods, exercises and such into your mind directly. Use thes to train your self. Use the clone Jutsu I will give you, as you will massively be able to increase you learning. However, I would start with just five clones for training at first. It will help you to adapt to the influx of knowledge." Mika once again shot the knowledge into her mind, loving that he had this kind of power in the mind.

After she got used to the knowledge. Tayuya nodded " Yes sir" She had relaxed a little, which he was glad for. Mika had no needed for a simpering sycophant. He wanted a powerful tool with a powerful mind.

"Now, Tayuya, the Taijutsu style I am giving you uses the legs a lot more then the upper body. This is so you can still use your flute when you fight in Taijutsu. As for the Weapon you will Learn to weild, I think a Tanto will suffice. It will give you a little added range, plus it only requires one hand to wield. We are going to have to see what you element is.. though I am thinking fire with all of this" He gestured to the fire everywhere.

Tayuya shrugged. " Yeah probably, I never got too into other abilities. Though it wasn't all arrogance. Orochimaru had forbidden us to train to much in other fields."

Mika nodded, seeing the line of logic. " Orochimaru likes tools that are too weak to fight him back. That way he could eliminate you if you ever got out of hand. Anyway, I think we are done for the day. You need to rest for a few days, but after that you can start your training."

" Yessir, see ya later" She waved at him after she bowed in his direction.

Satisfied with his progress, Mika turned and ended his jutsu.

...

Only to collapsed in Absolute agony the moment he reentered his body.

"""

* * *

**Hope you loved this chapter, I did. In fact It has been one of my favorites.**

**The cliff hanger was fun to write as well. **

**What had happened to Mika, why has he collapsed? Read to see Next time. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord**

**Mika.**


	30. Changes and More Alliances

**To those of you asking why Mika is gay, I ask why not? Being Gay doesn't affect anything at all outside of who he sleeps with. So why does it really matter. **

**Now, to those who have stuck around, thank you. **

**To those of you who haven't, That is too bad... for you that is. You will miss out a lot.**

**And to the person who called me a pathetic, perverted degenerate, thank you. I am a pervert, however I am far from a pathetic degenerate. I have a job, am in college and manage to write this awesome story that a lot of people like. ****So in the end, It seems like I am doing a good Job with every thing. **

**Kindly fuck your self with a rusty hammer. Thank you very much. **

* * *

As far as Mika was concerned, Pain was good. It meant that you were alive, something Mika really wanted to be.

However, the pain he was in was far more then he bargined for. It was a hundred, thousand times what Orochimaru's poison had felt like. It was like he was being dipped in acid, struck by lightning, stabbed again with the Kusanagi and hit with the Full force of an Angry Tsunade.

All at the Same time.

Actually, now that he thought of it, he really did feel like his body was full of electricity. It was absolute searing pain, especially in his back. He was sure that he was convulsing horribley.

And his wound from the Kusanagi was throbbing. He could actually feel its poison eating away at his body.

The worst part of the pain was that None of his senses were really working, other then his ability to feel pain. This made it so that he was unable to focus enough to retreat into his mindscape.

All he could do was ride the waves of pain as they coursed through his body.

""  
After what felt like weeks, though he knew it was hours at most, The pain began to wane.

And As the pain faded, Mika began to regain his senses.

" Boss...are you okay?" The concerned voice of one of his clones whispered out to him.

Mika nodded, hearing the relieved sighs of his clones. Then he described what had happened to him.

He ended his explanation with " I think it has to do with absorbing the Seal's chakra.

" I wonder what are the side effects, aside from the obvious physical changes." A clone said.

Mika raised an eyebrow at the clone " What physical changes, I cant see myself at the moment so can one of you send me the image?"

One of his clones placed their hands on his forehead, then a solid image of his new form flooded his mind.

The changes werent extremely obvious, but they were there.

First off was his skin. It was slightly lighter, most likley from Orochimaru's part of the chakra he had absorbed. His skin seemed to almost glow in the dim light.

Then there was his eyes which seemed to glow with a barley supressed power. In fact, around his now slitted pupil, there was a faint white glow. It was as beautiful as it was striking.

His glare would really benifit from this change.

Smiling at that thought revealed that his K9s, were now sharper and seemed to be a bit Narrow. Actually, now that he focused on his teeth, Mika noticed that there were tiny ridges that seemed to be secreting a clear fluid...

Mika's eyes widened as he realized what it was " I think I am creating the Kusangai's Venom...oh this is awesome."

Excited with his changes so far, Mika continued with his assessment.

Rolling up his sleeves, Mika was able to notice a webbing pattern that went up his arms.

Looking back up at his clones, Mika asked " Can one of you take a look at my back? I think we have a Lindenberg Figure." He then took of his shirt, which revealed the same webbing pattern on his torso. He could tell that it ran down his legs as well.

A clones cold fingers on his neck startled him a little " Yes, it is starting from our skull and makes it's way down our back. It looks like we were struck by lightning." The clone seemed intrigued. The full force of Mika's doctor voice was in the clone's voice.

Mika chuckled " We were, in a way. It seems that the chakra from the seal took what ever was in our flesh and chakra, and amplified its effects. I wonder what else there is?"

" Well, your chakra is much stronger then before and there is slightly more of it."  
The clone behind him said as he sent an mental message, showing the Real Mika what his chakra felt like.

It was far richer, denser and stronger. The wildness it held was even stronger and it seemed a bit... .toxic.

Most likely from Orochimaru Mika realized.

" The seal and its enzymes uses natural energy to mutate the body. Since we didnt have the enzymes in our body, nor did we have a constant supply of Natural energy, it must have mutated us with what it found in our flesh and chakra." The other clones hypothozied.

A sudden thought had Mika taking out a kunai. He then sent the blade down the skin of his forearm. Only to find that it was far harder to do so.

" Denser skin, and probally our bones at well. Hmm" Pushing harder, Mika managed to pierce his skin. Not much, but just enough to observe how fast he healed.

A minute, that was all it took to heal the wound. He could see it slowly knitting itself up before sealing shut. It was amazing. Not at fast as Naruto, not even close, but it was amazing.

Trying to stand up, Mika noticed a slight... issue his transformation had created.

" What the hell?" Mika tried to stand up,... only to stumble and fall. It was as if his arms were too long...

" Oh shit" Mika exclaimed as he realized what was going on. " It seems that our bodies are repsonding far faster then it used to. Most likely from the Rajin's chakra. Our Nuerons are probally firing much faster then they used to. This is going to be a bitch to get used to... but when we do, it is going to be sooo good." Mika had a wonderful chesire grin that his clones copied.

Taking a deep breath, Mika slowly stood up, taking note of his movements and how much effort he really had to put into what he was doing.

Cracking another smile, Mika said :" I am so glad that we are fast learners."

With that, Mika turned and walked outside of the cave. A great feat in itself. However, he was quickly able to adapt to his new body... in basic movements that is.

Battle would be something else.

Whipping out his sword, Mika wanted to facepalm as it went flying into another tree. All the way to the hilt.

Mika sighed " This is going to take a while..." He then walked over to the Tree and attempted to yank out the sword.

After he managed to barely pull it out, Mika turned to his clones and said " Keep an eye on Tayuya as you continue to heal her. I want regular reports every hour to ensure she doesnt go into any form of shock. Our little operation worked so I would like to keep our little tool alive okay?"

He clones made a rude gesture, then turned back to Tayuya and began to continue healing her.

While they did that, Mika got into a stance and began to relearn how his body worked. It wouldnt due for his to slip up in a fight from noting being able to control his reflexes after all.

""""

For the Rest of the Day, Mika trained as much as he could in order to relearn how his body moved. He had run into trees, broken his fingers a few times and had gotten his legs stuck in the trunk of a tree. It was a very painful and humbling experiance.

Still, by the end of the day, Mika had obtained near perfect control over his body. He still had a few issues when he attempted to move to fast, but that was going away.

Due to his training, Mika had discovered that he was now quite a bit stronger due to the added density of his skin, bones and muscle his reflexes still had the greatest change.

While his increased skills were nothing compared to what the Curse Mark of Sage mode gave, It was still an enormus level of growth. Overall his reflexes were maybe 6 times thier orginal strength and his body was about three times more durable.

Right now however, Mika was dragging his exhausted corpse to his apartment. All he wanted was to sleep for the next few hours. All of the wasted movements had done horrible things for his stamina, which had actually increased a little.

"""

Wrenching his door open, Mika hurried to his shower, realishing in the pleasure of the cascading hot water.

After that, Mika ate and then went directly to bed as exhasution took him.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Jiraiya's hand slammed on the table as he yelled at a very calm Tsunade.

" He presents a Danger to the Future of this Village Tsunade, I wont let you ignore that!"

This argument had been going on for over an hour. And in that time, Jiraiya and the Elders argued with Tsunade over Mika. Stating that he was a threat that they either had to kill or contain.

Tsunade always responded with a " No, I cant allow that." No Matter what suggestion they made.

Only for them to respond with more and more threats, badgering and insults.

Tiref of all this, Tsunade steepled her fingers and gave the only response that would shut them up. For a little while at least.

" What makes you think I havent already done something?" Her voice one of utter calm.

Koharu stepped forward " And what is that Princess Tsunade?"

Tsunade rolled her shoulder, gave a big sigh, then responded

" If we attempted any of what you say, Mika would see right through it. In fact, I am sure he has already created a thousand back up plans for the possibilty of our betrayal. That is just the kind of person he is. However, Mika is also the kind of person that takes full advantage of everything. And it is to that side of him that I am playing too."

Jiraiya looked contimplative " Go on"

Tsunade smirked " Mika is going to leave this village, of that I am sure. So, I plan on building some love and loyalty in him through the act of giving him what he needs. Not everything, but enough for him to stay long enough to at least build some respect for the village. So when he does leave, he can at the least be a powerful ally, instead of a hateful enemy or a indifferent spectator that can be paid to kill us off."

Jiraiya snorted " That sounds like what Sensei did with Orochimaru"

Tsunade shook her head " No, Orochimaru was power hungry and Sensei loved him like a son. What happened there was nothing more then favoritism. I am simply giving in a little to prevent a conflict that I am sure our village could never survive." She snorted for a second " No, I know we couldn't survive that kind of conflict. Mika is already approaching the Level of an Expert Medic, his skills with a Sword have already reached expert level and then there is his mind. Hmmph, Mika would make the worst enemy... or the greatest ally. It is our choice which."

Reluctant Understanding bloomed in the eyes of the Elders and Jiraiya

" very well Tsunade, we understand. However, whatever happens... it is on your hands."

Tsunade nodded " I am well aware of that fact."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Mika awoke to the Familar chakra of Gaara approaching his house at a fast pace.  
Sighing, Mika sat up and walked to the door, not even bothering to put on anything to cover up his nearly nude body.

Getting to the door, Mika opened it, just as Gaara was about to knock.

" Just get in" Gaara, startled, nodded and followed the boxer-breif clad Mika into his apartment.

**Gaara had always been a decent enough sensor. His range was good and he could sense a bit more then the average person. However, his greatest skills with his sensory abilites had to be his abilty to sense Insanity, bloodlust and hatred. **

When he was around Mika, he sensed an enourmus amount of bloodlust and Insanity, but not an ounce of hatred. It was ... confusing to Gaara who had always believed the three aspects to be connected.

It was for this reason that he regarded Mika with fear, caution and more then a little desire. There was just something about Mika that drew Gaara's darker side. It drew him to persue Mika if only to speak to him. He didnt know quite why this happened, only that it was very hard to resist.

Though he was sure a part of it was the fact that Shukaku was terrified of Mika.

Shaking his head, Gaara focused back on reality and was kind of shocked when he really got a good look at Mika's back.

There was a huge webbing across it, as if he had been hit by lightning a few times.

Without meaning to, Gaara reached over and allowed his fingers to trail down one of the Figures on Mika's back. It felt nice.  
Mika's skin was soft yet extremely firm. Gaara wondered if everyone was like that. He doubted it as Mika was special.

Suddenly stopping in place, Mika just turned his head with a raised eyebrow. " Did you come here feel me up or did you have another request?" There was a clear level of amusment in his voice.

Gaara retracted his hand as if he had been burnt, only then realizing that he was actually able to touch Mika. Something that had never happened before. He had always wondered what willing physical contact felt like.  
He liked it.

" I am sorry, I have never been able to touch another person so It was a bit... distracting. And yes, I have another reason" For some reason that Gaara didnt understand, their was a very mischevies glimmer in Mika's eyes.

Before Gaara could react, Mika's head was right by his ear, their chests touching.  
" If that is all, then I dont have to kill you Gaara" Bloodlust was filling the room, raging off of Mika's body. It sent shivers down Gaara's spine.

**Very few people knew this, But Mika was as mischievous as Naruto. The Difference was that Mika loved to mess with people's minds more then he did their bodies. And right now, Gaara was the perfect Target. **

It was actually for this reason that Mika flared his usually surpressed bloodlust. He knew Gaara needed to feel pain and fear in order to feel pleasure. It was just how he was wired. So what Mika did really fucked with Gaara's head.

Mika loved every second of it.

Moving away from the now blusing Gaara, Mika walked over to his couch, Motioning Gaara to move to the arm chair.

Almost robotically, Gaara walked to Mika's arm chair and sat down.

Placing his head on his hands, Mika leaned forward and asked " So, why did you come here today? I only have another Hour until I have to leave for a shift at the hospital so you better ask quickly"

At that, Gaara snapped out of his shock and responded " I need your help to fall asleep."

Mika's eye widened, but instead of making fun of Gaara like he wanted, he shifted into Medic mode.

" Why would you need my help to do that? Does it have to do with Shukaku's influence?" His tone even and calming.

Gaara nodded " Shukaku attacks my mind as I sleep, stripping away my sanity so that he may possess me. I was told that you had mastered your mindscape. And I know that Shukaku is terrified of you so you may be able to help without him being too difficult." Though his tone didn't change, Mika could feel the desperation wafting off of Gaara's body.

And it made him want to smile.

Mika really wanted to Make Gaara his ally, so it was natural that he was glad to find such an opening in which to insurt himself. He already knew that Gaara would be drawn to Mika's ability to shut up Shukaku. However when you added in Mika's ability to touch Gaara and help him sleep, both something that had always been denied to Gaara, and you had a recipe for loyalty and devotion.

Mika just had to make the first move.

" Okay Gaara, I'll help you. Where is you seal?" Mika's voice still in Medic mode.

Gaara pointed to his left pectoral muscle. " It is here."

Mika nodded " Good, now take off your shirt. I need to make contact with your head and your seal to enter your mind. From there we can deal with Shukaku and fully construct your Mindscape."

Gaara was blushing at the notion of taking off his shirt in front of Mika, but he did it anyway.

Taking a good look at the seal, Mika noted that it was actually rather impressive. Suna wasn't exactly known for their skills in sealing so this was kind of a surprise. Also, While Mika could perform such Sealing, he was easily able to decipher the seal.

Satisfied with his observation, Mika placed his hand on the seal. The sand on Gaara's skin detaching and crumbling away at Mika's touch.

" This seal is actually very stable, I imagine that due to Shukaku's low level chakra, when compared to his siblings, allows his will to be more intertwined with his chakra. This is probably why his chakra has such an effect on you. In fact, I don't think Shukaku does this consciously."

Gaara's eyes widened " He doesn't do this on purpose? " His tone doubtful.

Mika shook his head " I am sure he does, but he doesn't need to. His chakra would eat away at you no matter what. Awake, asleep it wouldn't matter."

Gaara nodded, understanding in his eyes.

" Okay Gaara, Are you ready?" Gaara nodded again, so Mika said " Psycho Mind Transmission"

Both he and Gaara were sucked into the void.

* * *

" _So What do you want me to look for Exactly?" _The White Zetsu clone asked Obito. " _I know I am to Watch Mika but what kind of things do you want me to report?"_

Obito shrugged " Who his friends are, what he likes to do, his enemies. Essentially I need you to find what Makes Mika tick. I will need this in order to control him later. Follow him everywhere, even on his missions. You are to report every night."

The clone nodded _" Okay, I will do just that. Tata"_ With that, the Clone seeped into the ground and hurried to the Leaf where he was to spy on Mika.

As the clone left, Obito sighed " Why couldn't Madara make them at least a little smarter?" Exasperation obvious in his voice.

Shaking his head, Obito turned and left. He had a meeting with his tool Nagato in an hour. They were closing in on the Seven Tail's location and were getting ready to send Kakazu and the New recruit, Hidan, to Waterfall to retrieve her.

Obito just hoped that Kakazu didn't kill his partner this time. He had gone through Six of them in the lest year! They wouldn't be able to replace Hidan if he was killed. He just hoped Hidan was as Immortal as he bragged. Otherwise, he would just be another heart in Kakazu's chest.

* * *

The moment Mika and Gaara entered Gaara's Mindscape, they were met with a Tsunami of sand. Shukaku's screaming behind the Tsunami as is approached.

Mika wasted no time. With a flick of his wrist, he reversed the flow of Sand back to Shukaku. Then he snapped his fingers.

" Mizu, play with him for a while" Mika's call was met with a loud howl, then the massive body of Mizu leaping over him to tackle Shukaku.

Turning to Gaara, Mika was amused to see his jaw on the ground. " How ?"

Mika just shrugged. " This is the world of the mind Gaara. Imagination, Will and thought rule here. And since this is your mind, you are Kami here. Even Shukaku is nothing compared to you."

Gaara, nodded, never noticing water seeping from Mika. Nor did he notice the water sinking pooling around his feet, slowly influencing him.

" So, I can do anything here?" Mika nodded.

" Yes. Now, You need to place your mark on this place. Make it yours. Concentrate on what you want it to look like and make it happen." Mika allow his will to fill his voice. It had an immediate effect on Gaara.

His eyes went misty, his chakra settled and his body relaxed. Then, in a rush of motion, Sand exploded from his entire being.

From the water bubble he summoned to protect himself from the sand, Mika watched as the Mindscape was reconstructed. And as he watched, Mika allowed his water to seep into the foundation. So even when he left, Gaara would feel an even greater draw to him.

"""

After what felt like a few Minutes, Mika watched the sand settled. Revealing the new state of Gaara's mindscape.

What once was just black emptiness with Shukaku at it's center, was now a massive desert. In it's center was beautiful oasis that contained a pool that contained Mika's will.

There was also a small tea kettle surrounded with chains and bore the same seal that was on Gaara's pec. From it, Mika could feel Shukaku's futile Struggle for freedom.

Turning to the side, Mika realized that Gaara had completely stripped Shukaku of his chakra and placed it in the sand. Clever.

A flash of light drew Mika to a very different Gaara. Gone was the constant struggled for dominace and control. In its place was the same calm Mika had seen in a hunting animal. A predator.

He liked that look.

" Thank you" Gaara spoke softly.

Mika just shrugged " No problem. Now, I think we need to get out of here. I have work."

Gaara nodded, a soft smile on his face. Mika wanted to smirk at the smile. He could feel the love and devotion building for Mika in Gaara's being. It told him that he had made wonderful progress in gaining Gaara's loyalty.

And seeing as Gaara was in line to becoming the Kazekage, that was a wonderful development.

* * *

**Chapter End. **

**Thank you for reading. Oh, this is the chapter where I surpass 100,000 words. I am so proud of me and this story. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord. **

**Mika. **


	31. A Medic's Mission and Ino's Choice

**Am I the only one who had noticed that Hinata seemed to model her entire being around Naruto? Just as Ino did around Sakura and Sasuke? **

**The way I see it, Hinata fixating on Mika, with the passive push of his will, would drastically alter her personality over the course of weeks. If you think of it, she has had the highest dosage of it. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**One Week after Helping Gaara and healing Tayuya. **

" You got to be faster Hinata" Mika called out across the feild where Hinata was pulling herself out of what used to be a tree.  
Eariler in thier spar, which had been going on for at least an hour, Hinata had gotten a little to close to him. Mika had hit her with a slightly powered strike in the chest. The result, Hinata went flying across the field only being stopped by a tree.

" Hai Sensei..." Her voice was shaky, blood dribbling down her chin. She then took a deep breath and whipped off the blood, before getting back into her stance. A very defiant look on her face.

Charging at him with suprising chakra enhanced speeds, Hinata unleashed a powerful set of strikes at his chest. However not a single one landed as Mika knocked them away with chakra strikes of his own, before blurring away and landing several strikes of his own to Hinata's upper arms and her calves.

When Hinata tried to get back into her stance, she collaspsed in pain. Smirking, Mika walked over toward Hinata.

" Stop aiming for my chest so much. I know it is the biggest target, but so do most people and so they gaurd it better then they do most other parts of thier body. What you should do is aim for their arms and legs. Smaller parts of thier bodies that they will use to gaurd thier chest. This way you can limit movement _and _their ability to use chakra. It is actually a pretty effective tactic, especially agaisnt those who are technically stronger then you."

Reaching down to Hinata, Mika sent a surge of chakra into her arms and legs to release them. Then he helped her up.

However, before either of them could move toward each other to continue thier spar, Mika snapped his head to the side and called out " What do you want Rat?"

Rat's sigh was rather loud as he jumped down " Seriosuly what is the point of being Sneaky if you just point me out every freaking time."

Mika just raised an eyebrow at the man's pouting " Your stealth isnt that bad, I am just a very skilled sensor. None of the Sanin could sneak up on me and all of them have tried."

Rat just shook his head " Of course they did... any way, Lady Tsunade requests your presence. Oh and Hinata, Mika is right, Most people do expect you to attack the larger target. Your family's inability to recognize this is why so many of them fail out of ANBU or die within thier first few weeks."

Hinata just responded with a very uncharecteristic snort. " Not suprised at all. My family is very arrogant and would only expect thier way to work. Then again, the same could be said for most clans and people in general."

Rat's shocked gaze lingered on Hinata, clearly he underestimated the effect Mika had on her already. Although, Mika didnt hold it against Rat, the man had no idea what his will could do with repeated exposure. Even Mika had been amazed at the effects.

Chuckling a little, Mika said " Yeah, I am just that good Rat. Now lets go, Tsunade wants to see me." Rat nodded and hopped ahead, Mika on the other hand lingered for just a moment.

" Hinata, I trust you will be kind to our little guest" It was a clear command, even though it was said kindly.

Hinata nodded " Yes Sensei"

Mika smiled and hopped off toward Tsunade. The old hag could get a little tempermental.

**Hinata sighed, hating to be away from Mika. **

In the last few weeks, Hinata had been forced to change greatly. One of these changes had been to really take at who she really was. She had learned alot.

Most prominetely, Hinata learned that she needed to follow someone. She needed that person to focus on, to use as a point of reference in which to model herself after. That someone used to be Naruto, however she realized that Mika was a far better person to fixate on. A better person to model herself after.

To be honest, Naruto Just annoyed her now. She couldnt fully understand why she had liked him so much before. Yeah he saved her, but he didnt even speak to her after that. Nor did he even remember her.

Unlike anyone else, Mika saw her for her. He helped her become a better Hinata, not a better Hyuuga Hieress like everyone else had done. Not that he wasnt being selfish, she wasnt that niave.

Well, Not anymore that is. Mika had made sure of that. Both in his teachings and in the assigned readings he gave her. She now had a very open, and almost jaded look at the world. One that allowed her to think in a very different level then she used to.

She knew Mika was a monster in his own way and that she was a tool to him. However, he never tried to hide that from her so she respected him. And admired him. After all, most people tried to be nice and normal. Denying who they really were.

She admired so much so, that she swore to do anything in her power to help him reach his goals. Even if that meant leaving the village, which she knew would happen some day.

However, Right now it meant dealing with perhaps the most annoying person in the village. At least, as far as Hinata was concerned.

Ino Yamanaka. Yamanaka clan heiress and Gossip extrodinaire.

Sighing, Hinata turned to the side and called out " Ino, I know you have been their for the last Fourty Five Minutes. Please come out" There was a dark edge to her voice, one that would have unsettled even Kabuto. Especially when it came out of Hinata.

**Ino froze at Hinata's suprisingly fierce glare. However, what got her more then that glare was Hinata's chakra. It was... different. **

Darker, colder and ... almost feral. She could barely recognize it at all.

Ino knew right then that Hinata had changed. In a way no one could have ever expected.

Gone was the naive, shy girl who every had come to expect. Here was the begininngs of a Warrior princess. Here was the begining of a True Kunoichi.

Ino was frightened as much as she excited.

After, if Mika could help Hinata this much... then maybe he could help her.

Sighing, Ino walked forward, trying to hide her nervousness under Hinata's fierce gaze.

" Good, Now that you are out here, what do you want?" Ino was amazed to here such a strong, firm tone in Hinata's voice. There was not an ounce of fear or shakyness. She wasnt even stuttering.

This gave Ino Hope.

Taking in a very deep breath, Ino spoke the sentence that would change the course of her existance forever.

" I need help... I am tired of being ... useless, worthless and fangirl. I am tired of being onyl Sakura's rival and nothing more..." Ino couldnt bring her self to continue.

**Hinata had to hold back her smirk. She knew what Ino was going through, as she ahd experianced it herself. **

"Why? What made you come to this realization?"

Ino shrugged " A lot of things really. At first it was going a mission with Mika, my first C rank actually. Then it was seeing how much he really had improved in chunin exams. The Rookie spar against Mika, Hearing about Sakura apprenticing under Lady Tsunade, hearing about how much you had grown... but the final straw had come during a mission I just had with Naruto, Anko and Shino." Ino drew in a very shaky breath, tears in her eyes.

" I... I was worthless. We all were, Even Anko was to a point. An untrained experiment of Orochimaru effortlessly kicked the shit out of Naruto, Shino and me... at the same time. I am so tired of feeling useless. I asked Asuma for help but he did nothing... Then i thought about being an apprentice under Tsunade, but then i would just be getting back into the same cycle as Before with Sakura. I need to be me, and Mika helped you so I thought he could help me to." Ino was breathless at this point.

Hinata smiled at her " Okay, Mika asked me to test you out. He will help you later, so for now let me see where your skills are."

Hinata got into her stance and gave Ino a "Come at me" Gesture.

Ino's gaze hardened, and then she charged Hinata.

It was immedielty clear that Hinata was the far superior Kunoichi. Her time in the Hyuuuga clan had prevented her from fangirling as bad as Ino, and then training with Mika had only improved her skills.

Fighting Ino was effortlessly easy.

In fact, Ino seemed to be sluggishly slow. Hinata dodged every strike and blow with a graceful ease. She was actually kind of bored.

Still, she got a very good look into how Ino fought.

Sending several weak strikes at Ino, she knocked the girl flat on her ass.

" Okay Ino, the good news is that you are not totally hopeless. In fact, you have promise. Still, There is a lot of work to do. For now, until Mika's gets back, you are going to stop dieting. Then you are going to train with me from 1- 9 every night. You are going to work out, do chakra control exercises and spar with me. We need to build up your stamina, strength and relfexes so that you can survive Mika's training. Trust me, you will thank me for this later."

**Ino couldnt hold back a shiver at Hianta's words. She knew Mika was a very... dark person. He was more then willing to destroy someone to help them rebuild. **

Sighing, She looked up with determination " Okay... I'll do it. Dont go easy on me... I cant afford to go back into old habits."

The look on Hinata's face froze the blood in Ino's viens. It was very predatoral.

" I want thirty laps around the Pond" Hinata pointed to the Lake to her left. " Then You are going to go through a huge amount of stretches, then a hundred kicks and punches. Sit ups, crunches, sprints and more. Then we will spar again... and again... and again."

Hinata had a very large, very dark grin on her face.

Shivering for a second, Ino nodded " Okay" Turning she walked over to the Lake and began her sprints... only to be forced to dodge a pebble... and then another.

" I forgot, when Mika makes me do this, he tosses things at me to build my reflexes and spatial awarness"  
Ino wanted to cry.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Mika realished in the immense fear he felt coming off of Ino. The girl was actually a very skilled kunoichi with a rather scary level of potential. She would make a fantastic tool for him. He was thinking that she could be a spy within the village for when he left. Time would only tell. **

From what he could tell, Hinata was starting right away.

Hinata, there was a source of pride for him. She had come along wonderfully. Already, she had picked up several of his darker traits, tempering her old, timid personality. Making her more of a Kunoichi.

He loved the change it brought.

Hinata was actually just as smart as any Nara, her old personality had held back more then just her talent. She had hid alot of who she was. Intelligence, perceptivenes and a very powerful and unsual gift that she still was unaware of.

Hinata had the abilty to completely hide her chakra.

He had noticed the effect everytime she rushed to hug him. The moment she started to run, he couldnt feel her chakra at all. It was as if it didnt exist.

From what he could tell, it was an ability she passivley devoloped during her many Naruto stalking sessions. Otherwise, someone other then Mika and Iruka would have noticed that she did that. Everyelse had just thought she had a crush on him.

So, he planned on training her in how to weild her unique gift. It would make her far more valuable to Him.

He also wanted to teach it to Tayuya. It would go well into making her the spy and assasin he desired. Though, she was making exellent progress as it was.

Already, she was using her clones to practice with her taijutsu and weaponry. From what he udnerstod, she practiced her stealth on the various animals in the Forest. The Spiders were very hard to sneak up on so they were a favorite for Tayuya.

His goal was for her to create a series of Sound based Ninjutsu to use in Assination. It would go a long way.

His students werent the only ones training.

Mika had been training alot as well, both in the hospital and on his own.

He had been sparing with Various Ninjas and even a few ANBU. This helped a lot. Especaially with his taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He enhanced reflexes made him drastically improve over the last few days. So much so that he had actually overcame Cat once, though only breifly. She then opened a can of whoop ass on him, literally. He hadnt been able to sit down for the rest of the day.

Shizune had taught him how to perform the Poison Cloud Jutsu the other day so he was working at that jutsu and was trying to modify it. He had so many ideas on how to improve and incorperate it into his repitore. If he managed to do so, he would become massivley more dangerous.

Mika had also absorbed all of Tayuya's knowledge on Seals, Barrier and cooperation Ninjutsu. While he lacked the needed chakra to perform some of them, he could still learn and modify them or just teach them. He was thinking of Teaching Ino Barrier Ninjutsu to protect her when she used her Family Jutsu.

Mika had also begun to learn his Very first Elemental Jutsu. The Underground Fish Projection Jutsu. It was a very useful skill to have and would help with escapes and infiltration. Still, it wasnt a very easy skill to learn. Mika had never practiced an elemental jutsu so it was a bit of a learning curve for him.

Still, he was making progress.

Mika's overall goal was to take several supplementary Jutsu, the ones that most people foolishly ignored and turn them into a very powerful set of tools. They used very little chakra, were not hard to learn and had so many possible applications. It would down right stupid not to learn them.

And Mika was anything but stupid.

"""""

Getting to the Hokage building, Mika sensed that Tsunade was alone, so he just walked right in.

" You wanted to see me Tsunade?"

Tsunade, who had been working on paper work, looked up " Yes, We have a lot to talk about." glaring at her paper work, She stood up.

" Mika, due to the invasion, we are in a very precarious position. Understaffed and desperately trying to successfully complete enough missions to prove our power. For this reason, you will be divided amoungst the Hospital, ANBU and Everyone else. Your growing reputation is something we need to take advangtage of if we are to continue to keep our reputation as the top village."

Mika nodded, trying to hold back his smirk. This was perfect for him in the end. Afterall, all of the experiances would build his skill level over time and help him when he officially left the village.

Tsuande continued her explanation, completely unaware of Mika's line of thinking.

" Now, to manage this and to allow you to devolop your skills, I have created a schedule that I think will be the most effective. Every month, you shall switch between ANBU mission and Special Jonin missions. When you are ANBU Missions, you will be trained as an ANBU. When you are a Special Jonin, I expect you to train on your own and spar was you have, as well as train with Hinata.

During both times, you shall be training under me or working in the Hospital during any time you are not in a mission. This way, you can complete missions and get the training you need. What do you think?"

Mika smiled, he was thoroughly impressed. This was a very effective plan and it would allow him to get the most use out of his time.

" Okay, that sounds fine to me. However, I have to ask when I will be required to teach in the academy? Every Chunin and above is required to do so at least once."

Tsunade nodded " Yes, I was hoping during your next month as a Special Jonin. Since we are here, do you have an idea of what you wish to teach?"

Mika nodded " The Value of Medical jutsu for the first half, then some on Sensors and last a Free for all questioning. This way they all learn something useful and relevant."

Mika was also hoping to recruit a few younger canidates for his future tools.

Tsunade smiled " Good, I will speak to Iruka about setting up a date... Now, I have a mission for you."

Mika waved at her to continue

" It is a very simple mission. A few months ago, Team Seven was sent on what was supposed to be a simple C rank Mission in Wave. However, it quickly turned into an A rank Mission that nearly ended in failure. They were allowed to recover before they paid us.

Yesterday, I recived a notive from them. They are ready to make a payment and treaty with us. They have agreed to pay triple the price of the mission and help us with reconstruction if We send someone to help them clear out a Group of Thugs that has recently set up shop near thier village.

Your Mission is simple. Whipe out that group of thugs and recieve the Treaty from Tazuna the Bridge builder. Then you are to escort Tazuna back to the village safely. And... you wont be on your own for this mission. Rock Lee is completely recovered and he... is grating on my nerves. Take him with you. I might kill him if you dont" The slightly crazed look in her eye was telling. She really might Kill Lee.

Mika just raised an eyebrow in amusement " Very well, When do we Leave?"

" Tommarow Morning. You are to be their by sunset tommarow. You are also to present Tazuna with this" She handed him a scroll. " This is the beginings of the Treaty. It's safety is vital to the completion of this mission. You are dismissed."

Mika nodded and left the Room.

He was glad to leave the village for a few days. He liked traveling, it was releaxing. Even if it meant that he had to take Lee. Mika loved Lee like a younger brother/tool and all, but the boy's hyper personality and Naiviety got on Mika's nerves sometimes.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Landing in a tree Near the clearing he had sparred with Hinata, Mika came on to the very amusing sight of Ino Struggling to complete her sprints. The poor girl seemed to be having trouble breathing. **

Hopping down, Mika approached Hinata who had turned to see him.

" Mika-sensei" She beamed at him as she crushed him into a hug.

" Yeah yeah, now stop crushing me." Mika barely managed to pry her off of him " How is she doing?"

Hinata's face became very serious " She is very far behind, but the potential is good. She is slow, and weak but has a very solid understanding of Taijutsu if not a skill in it. Still, it seems a bit rigid."

Mika nodded, he had seen that in during her match agaisnt Sakura " Okay, I'll work on either finding a style for her or making one up. How is her chakra control?"

Hinata smiled a little " Not as good as Mine, but still very good. At the level of Most Jonin from what I can guess."

Smiling Mika continued " That is very good. Continue what you have been doing, but if I am not back in a week, start her on weights and increase her agility training. Also, I need you to asses her skills with the basic three weapons and jutsu. Test her before and after she has her sprints. We need to see how she reacts to exhaustion. Oh, get her to work at the Hospital as well. A good Medic is always in short supply."

Hinata nodded " Yessir. Are you going on a mission?"

Mika nodded " Yes, I should be back in three days at the most. However, shit can happen. See you then" Mika smiled at her before he shot off into the forest to prepare for his mission.

"""

Five Minutes Later, Mika found himself at the destroyed training grounds of one Rock Lee. And in the center, covered in sweat was the Boy himself.

" Lee" Mika called out to the boy whoes Head Snapped up as he Beamed at Mika.

" MIKA!" As fast as he could, Lee Rushed Mika and squished him into a massive hug.

Sighing, MIka just submitted. Lee was the only person immune to him will due to his single Minded nature, so Mika couldnt control him that way. Nor could he overpower the boy in his current position. It was just better to submit. For now.

Eventually Lee let him down. " Lee, if you do that again, I might just have to kill you. " Lee shivered, fully aware that Mika had no qualms about that." Now, we have a mission together."  
All Fear Left Lee who beamed at Mika, but managed to retrain himself from assulting Mika again.

" Where to?" He was like a puppy, shivering in excitement. Mika half expected Lee to wet himself.

" To Wave, We have to beat up some thugs as part of a Treaty with them. I expect you at the Gates Tommarow. See you then" Mika left quickly.

Lee was dangerous for Mika's sanity in large doses. He needed to mentally prepare himself for the three Day exposure.

**A****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter end. **

**I hope you all liked it. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord. **

**Mika.**


	32. Mika's Angel's and Wave

Ino's body hurt in ways she didnt know it could. It was like someone had injected acid into her viens, she burned everwhere. However, instead of despairing and quiting as she would have before, Ino Welcomed the pain.

Hinata had told her " _One of the many things I have Learned from Mika is that the Pain is good. It is a sign that you are doing something right. Especially now, at this stage. The pain means that you are breaking your body down so that it can rebuild later. Rebuild you into a stronger, better Ino. So welcome the pain, it is the first Mark of Progress."_

Those words had resonated with Ino on a soul deep level. For the first time, she didnt want to take the easy way out as she had always done before. For the First time, Ino wanted to earn the kind of power she envied in others. For the First time, she didnt care about Dieting or boys. For the First time, she came first.

For the First time she was doing something because she wanted it. No because Sasuke Might Like it or her Family expected it. She did it for her.

And that Felt good to Yamanaka Heiress.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Thanks to Lee's Competative Personality, which Even Mika couldnt fully quell, They reached Wave in a Matter of an Hour. Mika had actually enjoyed the fast trip, seeing as it was one of the few times that he was forced to give his fullest efforts. He actually took off his own Wieghts and used chakra to boost his speed. Lee, who hadnt taken off his wieghts, pouted when Mika passed him by. **

Landing at the Bridge that Lead to Wave, Mika choked, seeing is's name for the First time.

" The Great Naruto Bridge?" Mika couldnt hold back the increduleous tone in hsi voice. The only thing Great about Naruto was his heritage, chakra levels and annoying personality.

Lee on the other hand was thrown into a Youthful Fit. " Naruto has a bridge named after him? I WILL DO WHATEVER POSSIBLE TO GET THE SAME HONORS, IF I DO NOT, THEN I WILL RUN A HUNDRED, NO A THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE LEAF ON MY HAN-" Lee stopped and began to shiver in horror as Mika shot a massive blast of Killing intent at him.

" Lee, please refrain from acting like that around me. I might just be forced to kill you."

" O...ok...okay Mika" Mika enjoyed the terror in Lee's eyes.

Mika really would Kill Lee if he didnt stop acting like a tool. He had the skills to make it look like an accident too. Lee obviously knew this so he shut up.

" It seems that Tsunade forgot to include a map or any directions to Tazuna's house. We need to search for him, and if that fails we can ask someone. " Mika showed Lee the Picture of his so he could point him out. Then they shot off looking for the man.

"""

After ten minutes of looking, Mika decided to go into one of the now booming shops. After covering his body in a very special Genjutsu, Mika walked over to the Clerk and gave his most charming smile.

" Sir, I am looking For a Man named Tazuna. He is a bridge builder, do you know where he might be?" Taking full advantage of his feminine appearance, Mika watched as the man blushed. Clearly thinking Mika was agirl, something that happened whenever Mika was out of uniform. His Current illusion, which had been inspired by Naruto's sexy jutsu, enhanced those features.

It was something he had tossed around in his head, although this was the first time he had ever cast it.

The blushing clerk attempted to answer." Ye... ye... yes. He lives on the Hill over that way" The man pointed to a hillside that had a very visible house on it.

"Thank you very much."

Winking at the man, Mika left the Shop and Hurried over to where he could sense Lee.

"""  
A minute later, Mika found Lee. The boy was speaking (shouting) to an old lady about Tazuna. Seeing the frazzled look on the old ladies fact, Mika sent a chakra thread at Lee, tugging him back.

" I have found Tazuna, Lee. Let's go before you scare any more old ladies"

Lee looked extremely surprised that Mika managed to tip him over despite all of those heavy Weights on His body. Mika knew that most people believed him to be physically weaker then most people. The truth was, he had more physical strength then his entire generation... combined. Even without his chakra, Mika was capable of creating craters with a strike. Not huge craters mind you but craters none the less.

Still, It was funny for Mika to see the reaction of those unused to his disproportional strength.

* * *

**Tayuya dodged her clone kick, then retaliated with a kick of her own, hitting her clone's chin and sending it flying upward However, before she could finish off her clone, Another clone kicked her side**

Rolling with the blow, Tayuya responded with a haymaker of her own. Easily dispelling the clone that kicked her.

Ducking under a powerful strike, Tayuya jabbed her clone's throat, then bashed her head in as she began to choke. The clone didn't even fall into the Pondthey were on as she poofed away

Waves of exhaustion and phantom pain began to hit Tayuya as she began to process the clone's memories. Taking in deep breathes, Tayuya used a weak Mystic palm to Aleve her headache, thankful that Mika had implanted the Knowledge for that Jutsu three day's before. She wasn't very good at it yet, but she had enough understanding of chakra control and anatomy to use it for small tasks like this.

Thanks to Mika implanting Knowledge into her mind, the Shadow clone Jutsu and her own skills, Tayuya was rapidly increasing her own abilities at a rate most would find impossible. From what she could guess, she would be able to fight off Orochimaru in Half a year on her own. In a full year she would be stronger then the Snake, easily. In two years, she might just be strong enough to fight all of the Sanin off.

Or so she guessed.

Standing up, and cracking her back, Tayuya grabbed the Tanto off of her back. Mika, who had only visited once during the last week, had brought Tayuya Body weights, the Basic Three Shinobi Weapons and her Tanto. It wasn't fancy, but for Training it was perfect.

Mika had also implanted the knowledge of how to train with her Tanto and weights. The Weights, she placed on Fifty Pounds and planned to increase their weight by three pounds every week. She also planned on training without her weights at least three hours a day. This way she could adapt to the Drag of her weights and be able to fight without said drag.

As for her Tanto, Today was the first day she was going to use it. Her opponent... the Giant Spiders. Those fuckers bred so fast she was able to kill at least ten a day and no affect their population. Of course she ate the Spiders, they were good protein and tasted nice if cooked properly.

Shaking her head to clear her Mind, Tayuya got into her first Stance. She needed to practice the Kata's before she began to fight the Spiders... or Mika down the line.

With surprising accuracy, she began to go through the movements. Slashing down invisible enemies, carving her way through an army. It was a rather beautiful, if wooden dance.

After an hour, in which her arms ached, Tayuya shakily walked off of the Lake. She had expended a good amount of chakra today, her body was feeling the strain.

Seeing as it was time for her break, Tayuya went through a few stretches, then sat down to eat the remainder of the Gain Spider she hunted the day before.

As she mentally reviewed her progress so far, a deep sense of pride and gratitude filled Tayuya. She may have traded on master for another, but at least this one treated her properly. He challenged her, encouraged her yet demanded absolute respect and obediacne. It really was hard not to Admire Mika.

She knew who Mika was and what he planned for her, he didn't even bother to hide that which only served to deepen her respect for the younger man.

* * *

**Knocking on the Door of Tazuna's house, Mika could feel the chakra of three beings near the door. One of which was approaching it. From what he could tell, it was female below the age of Thirty. **

As the Door Opened, Mika's prediction was accurate. " Hello" The women's voice was kind but cautious. Most likely from when Gato was still around.

Giving his most disarming smile, Mika spoke to the women " Hello, Tsunami I presume?" Once again, Mika was proven right as the women stiffed. However, this time, her eyes went to his arm where she noticed his Headband. Her Fear seemed to despite almost completely. Almost, there was still a hint of distrust in her eyes. Something Mika had to respect..

" Yes, are you from the Leaf?"

Mika nodded " Yes Mam, We were sent to take care of a Group of thugs that have been bothering you as well as Retrieve the treaty from Tazuna."

Tension leaving her body, Tsunami steeped back from the door. " Come inside, my father is right here." She then began to lead Mika and a surprisingly quiet Lee to Tazuna.

" Tsunami, do we have Guest" A Gruff Man, probably Tazuna, called out. Mika could smell Sake wafting from that direction, making him a little ill from just how strong it really was. It seemed Tazuna drank more then Tsunade.

" Yes Father, they are from the Leaf." She Said to her Father.

The Old Man's eyes brightened, " Do you boy's know Naruto? You seem to be around his age."

Mika barely refrained from rolling his eyes, however before he could so much as breath, Lee Spoke up.

"YES, WE BOTH KNOW THE YOUT-EEEP" Lee squeaked in the middle of his rant as Mika turned his very unamused Gaze at him.

" Lee, I thought we talked about this." The boy nodded very fast and ceased speaking. Sighing, Mika took over for Lee " We both Know Naruto, I graduated with him and Lee was a Year ahead of us."

Tazuna seemed to accept this. " How is he doing? And the other?"

Mika sighed " Naruto was nearly killed by Sasuke when the boy defected." He knew that it was already common knowledge all around the Elemental Nations. Sasuke was the Last "Loyal" Uchiha and Orochimaru was involved. That kind of news tended to spread quickly.

Tazuna and Tsunami's face fell into a mixture of Horror and Sadness " Is he alright?"

Mika nodded " Our New Hokage is the Greatest Medic in history, she was able to easily heal Naruto. Emotionally... I am not sure to be honest. Naruto is not exactly my friend." Mika didn't care either. In his Mind, Naruto was a tool. Sasuke never showed him respect, kindness or love. There was not an single reason to be so beat up.

" That... I am not surprised. Sasuke seemed... very unstable and Kakashi was very neglectful. Allowing the others to treat Naruto like shit, not that Naruto was any better if truth be told."

Mika raised an eyebrow at the man's interesting views. They were extremely accurate yet most people ignored that.

" Tazuna, I know you care for Naruto... but we really need to complete this mission."

Tazuna nodded " You are right... you will find the thugs over on the Left side of the Lake. About a Mile that way. They are all living in what used to be a Pagoda twenty or so years ago."

Mika took out a map, one that Tsunade had given him " Here" Mika pointed to a part of the map.

Tazuna Nodded " Yes. As far as I am aware they only come out during the night to raid us and other people"

Mika had enough information. " Okay, I will deal with them. Lee, come"

Obediently, Lee Followed Mika.

""""

Following the directions given to him, Mika easily found the Old Pagoda. It stunk of alcohol and male funk.\

Stretching out his senses from the Tree he was in, Mika discovered that there were no women in the building. Only a group of about fifty men. All of which were either horny, angry or hungry. Not a single one was worried, so he knew they were all apart of the Gang.

Not wanting to waste his time, Mika sent a single chakra powered strike to the Pagoda wall, destroying it utterly.

" What the-" One of the man screamed as a piece of the Pagoda hit him.

Taking a deep Breath, Mika performed the only wide spread Jutsu he knew. One that would kill them all.

" Poison Cloud" A huge Cloud of Purple poison shot from Mika's lips, reaching the Thugs, many of which tried to outrun the smoke. Not a single on succeeded.

**Lee was horrified as he heard the agonized screams of the Thugs. He knew he was supposed to kill them, but he had planned on killing them quickly. Not like... this ... this ... horror. It was so unyouthful. **

Looking at Mika, he saw only slight satisfaction on his face.

" How, How could you be so cold and uncaring? They are still humans!" Lee screamed, trying to fathom how Mika could feel nothing despite having killed fifty men.

**Mika shrugged, annoyed at Lee's Naivety. **

" Simple, I don't care. They mean nothing to me. Killing doesn't really bother me to be honest. It helps with my chose path anyway"

Lee needed to understand that the ninja world was a cold place. Kill or be killed, that was its way. You couldn't afford to be so naïve Like Lee was being. It got you killed.

Lee Said Nothing, only slumping with Tears streaming down his face.

Mika, now ignoring Lee, walked into the remains of the Pagoda. The Poison cloud had already disappated so he saw the fruits of his work. He had to admit, he was impressed. It was his first time using that one humans. The fact that they all died meant that he had perfected the Jutsu enough to create the right amount of poison. It was a proud moment for him.

Seeing a bunch of weapons, some of which were in nice condition, Mika began to seal them away. He could sell some and give Hinata or Ino one that worked for them.

It took half an hour to take everything he needed, but Mika was satisfied.

Turning around, Mika saw Lee staring at him with Hallow eyes. It seemed he was right, Lee couldn't handle the dark side of being Ninja. Direct combat was far better for the boy. That was probably why Tsunade sent him anyway, to see if he could handle it.

" Lets go Lee" The boy just nodded and slumped as he followed Mika to Tazuna's house.

* * *

**Chapter End.  
"I Know it was Short but it is only a bit of a filler anyway... plus it helps to develop the Girls Personalities. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	33. Post-Wave Growth

**At this point, there is going to be a time skip between every two or three chapters. This is to allow growth and time to pass. However, they will lessen after a "Year" has passed in the Story. **

**Oh and just so everyone understand, Mika's greatest weapon is his mind. Shikmaru, who also uses his mind, was able to fight Hidan and "kill"him. Mika who is far stronger and smarter, can fight people much more Powerful and win or at least hold him own. **

**That was for those who think Mika is Overpowered. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Mika loved the library, a sentiement he thought often. The raw amount of information always warmed his heart and filled his evil little soul with glee. And right now, with what he was looking for, his evil side was cackling with joy.

" Ah, here it is." Mika said as he pulled out the scroll. " The Hidden Mist Jutsu, donated by Kakashi Hatake on the orders of the First Hokage. Only one handseal, doesnt require a water affinity and uses very little chakra... .perfect for me."

Interestingly enough, after Tazuna had explained Team Seven's Mission to Wave, Mika had been inspired. Specifically, the part of the story related to the Hidden Mist Jutsu, Zabuza's sword and the Sharingan stood out to him. It was these parts that inspired him.

At the Mention of the Mist, he realized that it may offer a way out of the lack of stealth the Poison cloud Jutsu had. Afterall, no one ever suspected something as Natural and simple as mist to be a poison. They wouldnt hesitate to breath it in and even if they didnt do that, the mist could still be absorbed through thier skin.

Next, it provided an easy way to fuck with the Sharingan and thusly, it gave a way to fight Itachi, Sasuke or Kakashi in the Future. According to Tazuna, Zabuza was able to blind the Sharingan with his mist, though Kakashi was able to find him by scent. Mika knew that he could modify it by using a blanketing scent which would deprive someone of two senses.

Lastly, the Mist would and could prove to be an amazing medium for his genjutsu. He had been looking for a way to improve his genjutsu but had reached a slight block. This offered one of many solutions and for that he was extremely greatful.

Mika was extremely proud of himself for what he had come up with, however he knew better then to allow the village to realize the depths of his true skills. So, for the first time since he graduated, Mika decided to really restrict what he showed to the public. It would help him a lot more in the long run.

Knowing his "Guards", whom the Elders had assigned to him, would follow him to the Training field, he decided to take advantage of that. So he walked to a hidden corner of the Library and quickly cast a strong illusion over his body which would show him reading the Hidden Mist Scroll.

Satisfied, Mika consumed a Chakra pill and then created four Shadow clones.

Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Mika turned to his clones.

" Okay, I want one clone to stay here under a transformation and look up poisons. Specifically Hallucinagins and anything that can Paralyze. And by look up I mean you are to look up the chemical make up and all possible effects. I am hoping to replicate these in our Hidden Mist Jutsu." A clone nodded and left the group, turning into a red haired girl with glasses and a hat.

" Another clone is too stay and look up everything you can on the cells. I think we have enough Medical skill to begin tampering with Kabuto's jutsu. At the very least we can begin to figure out the theory behind the Jutsu so we can possibley disable it. " A second clone left, turning into a generic looking Medical Ninja. After all, he would be looking up Medical information.

" I need one of you too figure out our Elemental Allignment, then come here an get some Jutsu and information on how to train in elemental chakra. I think it is time we get a few offensive Jutsu, though you need to get some jutsu that use less chakra. Also, Make sure you find how to maniplute Fire Chakra, even if we dont have it. Red May find it useful." The Third clone left to do as Mika ordered.

To the Last clone, Mika gave the orders to " Go home and see if we are skilled enough to use Resistance Seals or at the very least, Gravity seals. As with the others, we cant let everyone know that we have the seals on our bodies. They are going to be our edge for both us and Tayuya. She will need the speed if she is to be our assain. Though, after a while we might put them on Hinata...and Ino should she prove her self Loyal."

The clone nodded, then departed as the Real Mika left the Library.

As he predicted, Mika could feel his "Guards" Following him. It was honestly kind of annoying and made it hard to do what he needed to do. Still, he would deal as he was more then capable of using his guard to hide his activities. They were the only one's to really keep an eye on him after all.

"""  
Reaching the Training Feild where He normally trained with Hinata, Mika jumped onto the Water. The scroll had mentioned it would be easier for him to use the Jutsu on or Near a large body of Water.

Going through a single handsign, Mika took a deep breath and released a steady stream of Mist from his mouth. It wasnt very dense, but it was there.

" Its kind of Like the Poison Cloud Jutsu" Mika said outloud. He wasnt just saying that either, the Poison Cloud Jutsu was actually very similar to the Hidden Mist Jutsu, it just lacked an elemental allignment and you had to understand the chemicals you were creating in your mouth.

Satisfied, Mika gathered his chakra and tried again. This time, a larger amount of mist came out and began to cover the field. You could still mostly see, but it was progress. A lot to be honest as Mika was unnacustomed to using Elemental Chakra. It felt ... different the normal chakra.

Knowing that he couldnt use too much chakra for a while, Mika turned to where he could sense his "Guards" and called out " Would one of you two like to spar with me for a while. You can report that you were testing my skills to your superiors" Mika knew they were extremley bored so this might actually work.

And Just like that, One of his Guards fell from his positon, a sigh coming off of his as did a large amount of reluctance and annoyance.

" Seriously, why do they even have us spy on you when you could sense us long before we even get to you" The Guard, who Mika had never met, was actually pouting at this point. It was kind of cute.. and pathetic. Mika wasnt sure which.

" Really, pouting? And to answer your question, people tend to underestimate the young and small. Assuming we are weak, it is a foolish thought but true."

The Guard, who's mask Mika realized was a Turtle, nodded " Agreed. Now, I belive you mentioned a spar." The hopeful tone in his voice Made Mika smirk.

" Yes, we can spar" With that, Mika fluidly released his weights, took out his sword and charged Turtle.

Turtle, as he was now calling the ANBU, Barely had time to take out his tanto and block the strike sent his way.

Before Turtle could Recover, Mika sent out a pulse of chakra, creating an illusion to slightly mask his movements and to prepare for his next set of moves. It had been far too long since he had a chance to fight like this, so he may have been fighting a little viciously.

**Turtle was suprised by just how much raw Strength Mika had. He could feel no chakra coming off of Mika strike so that meant that Mika was just using his own Natural Power. Had the Strike been harder, Turtle was sure he would have dropped his Tanto. As it was, his wrist was killing him and his hand stung like crazy.**

Deciding to go full out on the boy who apparently warented two ANBU Spies, Turtle spiked his chakra then retalitated.

Pushing the boy back, Turtle sent a strike to the boy's chest, then arms, then head. Every signle one was gracefully dodge or deflected. This Kid was Good, very good with a blade.

Sending another strike at Mika, Turtle was suprised to see him explode into what looked like the Aburame's beetles.

" Shit, Genjutsu" Turtle said as he spiked his chakra, dispelling the Jutsu. However, he knew he was too late as he felt Mika siphon a large amount of his chakra right from his body. So much chakra that Turtle actually stumbled, only to be sent flying across the feild as Mika landed a hard blow to the ANBU's chest.

Corkscrewing, Turtle managed to land on a Tree, only to be forced to dodge a large amount of what he assumed to be clone Kunai and senbon came his way.

" Fuck this, No wonder Goat is so annoyed with your training" Turtle Managed to blurt out as he deflected a few of the flying weapons.

Sharp pain filled Turtle's Legs, Looking down, he Realized that he he three senbon and one kunai in his left left.

" But how?" he managed to get out as hid body started to weaken from blood and chakra loss."

Feeling the cold of Mika's blade, Turtle looked up to see a smirking Mika.

"That was fun, we should do it again." Turtle then realized just why the Elders were so unnerved by Mika. The boy was not even thirteen and he was already capable of fighting A skilled, experianced ANBU like with near ease.

He even managed to flawlessly place two subtle, yet powerful illusion on the man during the heat of battle. Something that showed Mastery of Genjutsu.

Taking in a deep breath, Turtle pulled the Kunai and senbon out of his leg, but before he could start to patch it, Mika placed a healing hand over it.

" I'll take care of this. I could use the practice and you were fun to spar against. Now that you know to look out for My Genjutsu, maybe the fight will last longer"

Turtle was shocked to note that there was no cockiness in the boy's voice, nor any amount of false Humilty, just acknowledgement of his skills. You had to respect that.

**Mika, while glad for his victory, felt almost cheated. He wanted to fight someone who was overwhelmingly more skilled them he was. That way, he could get a true judgement of his abilities. **

Mika knew that in terms of pure skill, not adaptabilty or such, he would be classified as a Mid to High B ranked Ninja. But when you added those in... he wasnt really sure. It had been bothering him for a while now... Maybe he should spar with Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma or Guy? They would give him an accurate assessment of his skills plus they could provide him with inspiration or even moves he could replicate.

Before he left the village, Mika knew that his raw skill level needed to be at least low S level. With his adaptabilty and intellect he should be more then capable of fighting Orochimaru or people of his level. Which he would need if the Akatsuki was as skilled as they were rumored to be.

Suddenly Feeling three very familar chakras, Mika smirked. That was perfect, he needed that pair to test the Hidden Mist Jutsu's effectiveness. Their unique skills would make this perfect for him to test his jutsu. And thanks to the chakra he siphoned from Turtle, he was actually able to create the Mist.

Focusing on Turtle's wounds, Mika finished healing them in seconds. He was really getting good with medical jutsu.

""

A few Minutes later, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Hana Inuzuka and her three Ninja dogs came into the field.

" Mika-sensei" Hinata called out as she barrled toward him. Sighing, Mika allowed her to embrace him, knowing that the contact strengthened the effects of his Will on her mind.

" Hello Hinata, how are you?" He could literally feel the girl beaming at him.

" Happy, very happy."

Mika just nodded, knowing that when Hinata was acting needy like this, it wa better to just go along with it.

As soon as she got off of him, Mika turned his gaze to Ino. While she had only been training with Hinata for a few days, there was already a slight difference. It was in her stance, her chakra and her emotions. She now bore a confidence, pride and strength he had never really seen in her.

As well as a look ...was that Desire, Respect or Admiration? Whatever it was, it was directed soley toward him. It filled her chakra so much that he was having trouble understanding it.

" Looking good Ino, I am glad that you have finally chosen to fufill your rather large Potential" Ino blushed, though she didnt look away. A good sign for Mika, it showed confidence, something he wanted in his minions.

" Thank you, though Hinata deserves a large portion of the credit. The Training is ... very effective" Ino actually shuddered a little.

" I imagine, after all i taught her my method of training... oh and " Mika sent a chakra thread to snap at Ino's forehead, causing the girl to yelp and backpeddle with her hand over her forehead .

" What was that for?" Her face red with anger.

Mika just shrugged " Not Taking Credit. I'd advise that you refrain from being overly Humble or cocky. It will only hurt you. If you are skilled, accept that and move on. "

A set of barks and laughter drew thier attention to Hana and her Partners.  
Ino, again upset, yelled at her " And why are you Laughing?"

Hana managed to calm down " Mika made me laugh. Most people in this village belive that saying you are strong is cocky or arrogant. I am not sure why, but I found it amusing." Hana then turned to Mika " Are you sure you arent an Inuzuka, I am sure you would fit in at my compound very well Little Alpha."

Mika gave a cheshire grin " Too much risk for testostarone poisoning for my taste. With all of the big heads in your family i might be forced to knock a few of them around."

Hana chuckled " I'd imagine. Especially Kiba, he cant accept anyone else being an Alpha at times. Except my mother but she terrifies him."

Ino decided to speak up here " As much as I like to talk, and I really love to Talk, but arent we here to train?"

Mika sighed, but nodded " You are right. Ino, continue your work out. After two hours you will have to spar with Hinata or myself for a while." Ino sighed, but went to start her workout.

Turning to Hana and Hinata, Mika made his request " I have a question for you two if you dont mind?"

Hana and Hinata nodded, " Go ahead"

Mika smirked a little " I am practicing a Jutsu, the Hidden Mist Jutsu. So, in order to test it, I want to practice it agianst the two, or Five of you. The Jutsu is designed to get rid of sight and smell so you two are the best to practice with."

Bith girls smiled, pride in thier eyes. It was Hana that responded " Well, if you put it that way"

They all ran to the Middle of the lake, including the dogs.  
Getting the go ahead, Mika gathered his borrowed chakra " Hidden Mist Jutsu" A large amount of mist came from his mouth, gathering around them until it finally covered them all of the way.

" I can still smell you, though it much harder" Hana called out, her Dogs barking affermatives. " Though your chakra is much harder to smell out, whic is most likely a result of your chakra being in the mist."

" Same here " Hinata called " Though, this is giving me a major headache. It is like trying to see through fogged up glasses. It is harder to focus on any one thing for too long."

Satisfied with this information, Mika released the jutsu, watching the mist depart.

From what he could tell, all he had to do was increase the mist's density and it would fully cover him from Dojutsu and Trackers. Perhaps adding an Ester to add a scent into the mist? That could help.

Done with that Jutsu for the time being, Mika pulled out his sword and turned toward Hana

" We've never sparred, I think it is time to correct that"

Hana gave Mika a feral smirk befitting her clan. " Oh, that is a wonderful idea."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Walking home Exhausted, Mika couldnt hold back a slight smile. Hana was a tough opponent, she actaully fought with a mixture of the traditional Inuzuka Style and the Medic Method of fighting. She even incorporated the chakra scalpel. **

Thus, Unlike Kiba, Hana was a challange to fight. He planned on doing so again the next day, as despite his win, she was fun to fight.

However, their spar had served more then fun or training. In reality, it was to keep people from checking out the Library and his house. He wanted the elders, Tsuande, Danzo and the like to keep thier eyes on him. That way, his clones would be able to get their work done without interference.

And Speaking of his clones, Mika felt the information of one of them flood into his head.

" Water, Earth and Lightning. What a combination" Mika thought as he learned his elemental affinites. He was quite pleased with his affinities, they were very well rounded and possesed a large amount of supplementary uses.

His clone had found a few useful Jutsu that he could learn as well as how to train each affinity. Seeing as he only could make so many clones, Mika would start with Water by himself and have a clone work on Earth on the side.

As for the Jutsu the clone found, Mika had to admire the list. Syrup Gun Jutsu, Static Shock Jutsu, Water Bullet Jutsu and the Mud Well Jutsu. Each very useful, full of potental for tamptering . A very good haul in Mika's eyes. As he got more chakra, he would leave more clones to prace in Elemental Jutsu.

Holding back a smirk, Mika opened his door and saw a smiling Clone looking back at him

" I take it we were successful"

The clone nodded " Yup, Seals are no where near as hard as they are rumored to be. We managed the Gravity Seals with ease, though The Resistance Seal is far more complecated. We can do it but it takes a at least an hour to draw to required seals on your body. Also, what the books dont say is that the seal is always taking a portion of your chakra in order to cause thier effects. This will have the side effect of boosting out chakra levels over time, but we would have to turn them off if low on chakra"

Done, the clone poofed away, flooding Mika's head with a lot of information.

" I'll have a clone practice the Resistance seal a few times before I put it on, but the Gravity seals I'll put on tommarrow."

Smiling, Mika walked to his bedroom, taking off his clothes. It was time for a shower.

Before he made it to the shower however, the other clones dispelled, filling him with information.

Smirking again, Mika was pleased. If everything continued to go his way, it wouldnt be long until he reached his goals. As it was, Mika was sure he was only months from fully replicating Kabuto's extremely complicated Cellular Regeneration Technique and weeks from creating a new poisoned Mist.

It was a good feeling when your plans came together so well.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSSOOSSOSOSOSOSOOSS**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I did. It was fun to write, I am glad that I finally knew what to write. For some reason it was easeir to write for my other stories then it was this one for about two weeks. **

**Tell me what you think, and be prepared as there will be Time Skip next chapter. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	34. Calling out All Fans! Not a Chapter!

Hello my loyal Minions, Overlord Mika requires your assistance.

*I have just been invited to join Taskey . Me in order to send out Mika's adventures to other people by means of translations. However, in order to do so, I require a Scribe. Please, If anyone can translate my stories, do so.

Hunter

Chameleon ( Underpowered)

First Born Wizard

Please, translate them into any language you are capable of, or just retype them and send them to me via Messages. Then I will upload them onto Taskey, giving you credit. Thank you very much.

Love, Your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord

Mika


	35. Sowing The Seeds

**Master Medic - Tsunade and Kabuto**

**Expert - Shizune and (Shippuden) Sakura and now Mika**

**Syrup Gun- Mid- To- Long Range. Creates a very sticky Watery substance to hold an opponent in place. Used During the First Fight against Kakazu where Asuma Died. **

**Static Shock- Short Range- Creates a small shock that can be used to stun an opponet by sending it at them or any metal the have. My personal Jutsu that takes a higher level of chakra control to use safely. **

**Water Bullet Jutsu - Mid-long Range- Sends a small blast of Water at an Opponet with blunt force Trauma. **

**Underground Fish Projection- Supplementary - Lets one Travel underground as if it was Water. Used many times in the Cannon, first time was during the Last Fight in the Forest of Death against the Rain Ninja. **

**Mud Well- Supplementary -Lets you shoot out mud from your mouth. Used to make an mudslide or slick to trip up someone. My own Jutsu.**

**Oh and Next time, Mika will be on a mission to a very special place where he will get something extremely important. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Shadow Clones were amazing, of that Obito was one hundred percent certain. After all, it was due to using Shadow clones that Mika, who Now Multiple Zetsu were spying on, had grown exceptionally over the last Month and a half. It really wouldn't be long until the kid would be capable of fighting S rank Ninjas. A year at Max if Obito's guess was right.

Two of Mika's clones stayed in the Library and they had read over a collective hundred books on various medicals subjects. Obito was certain that Mika's understanding of the medical arts, poison and the human body was only rivaled by Tsunade,Shizune, Kabuto, Hiruko and Orochimaru. The boy had already reached Expert level in the Medical field.

The boy had also been leaving a clone in his own him to practice using Seals. From what Zetsu had mentioned, Mika had placed Gravity Seals on his own body as well as on the body of the Girl he had saved... Tayuya if Obito was correct.

The last clone, Mika had been sending them into the Forest of Death to practice elemental Jutsu with Tayuya. The clone would siphon chakra from a spider or another such animal, Create another clone, then it would practice modifying certain jutsu, while the other clone practice Water Manipulation. Both would take chakra from other creatures should they get weak.

Already the boy had managed to create a poisoned version of the Hidden Mist jutsu that caused sluggishness and made it hard to mold your chakra. It wasn't perfect but Obito knew that it was already extremely dangerous. As was the Cement Holding Jutsu the Boy created by merging the the Syrup Gun Jutsu and the Mud Well Jutsu. It was extremely effect and would hold most anyone chunin and weaker, hell it would probably hold a few jonin as well.

Of course, the real Mika hadnt been idle. He had mastered the Syrup Gun , Static Bullet Jutsu, Underground Fish Projection and Mud Well Jutsus on his own. He had also mastered the Great Fireball Jutsu after teaching it to Tayuya, as well as some basic Fire Manipulation, the Shushin and a few sound based Genjuts. A pretty impressive array of jutsu in the Hands of someone as Adaptable and skilled as Mika.

His other skills had grown due to constant sparring, missions and training. His chakra reserves had grown from his constant creating of Shadow clones, training, growth in Knoweldge and the Gravity seals. It wasnt a massive change but it was extremely impressive to Obito none the less. In all the boy was becoming a real threat, one that Obito planned on controlling.

The boy's minions had grown greatly as well.

Tayuya, thanks to using 15 shadow clones in small groups of three, was at least three times as dangerous as she was when Mika first met her. Her Taijutsu was at least three times better, she was showing a great skill in using her Tanto, she had learned several other Genjutsu that didn't involve her flute, she was greatly skilled in using throwing weapons and she was much faster and stronger thanks to her constant training and usage of weights. However, Mika was not allowing her to practice Too much with Fire Manipulation as it could draw attention to them. A Smart Move in Obito's books.

As for Hinata Hyuuga... well Hinata was amazing. Her Taijutsu was easily Mid to High B Rank, her speed and strength was much higher and she was showing a lot of skill with throwing weapons. Mika had taught her the Hidden Mist Jutsu and Chakra scalpels which she could use to great effect. Mika was now teaching her how to use that Chakra threads which she took to rather well.

Obito wouldn't be surprised if the boy taught her the Shadow clone Jutsu so that could boost her training, even slightly.

Ino Yamanaka had also made some growth. For one, she no longer was too thin and lanky as Mika had changed her diet. Mixed in with the Harsh Training she was getting, Ino was much stronger then she used to be. While no where near Hinata's level, she would be a threat to any Genin. She was even learning Medical Jutsu and showing a fair amount of skill in the field though not as much as Hinata Had. And, thanks to Mika's prodding, she was digging into and practicing her family Jutsu where she showed... a genuinlet frightening level of skill. She had already mastered Her family's Mind Grazing and Psycho Mind Transmission and would be starting to learn how to speak Telepathically.

That Mika already had minions was ... as unusual as it was telling. It was clear to Obito that the boy was planning something big. That he was leaving the village was clear, but what he intended to do... that was what Obito was unsure of.

Still, the boy was no threat to Obito. He would submit and be a tool as Obito Intended him to be. He had no choice in the matter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**" It has been a while" Mika sighed as he walked into the academy. Just as he promised Tsuande, it was time to teach the students a lesson. **

What Tsunade didn't know was that Mika was going to sow the seeds of control in these children. Get them to look up to him and to question everyone else. Of course it would require Mizu's help, but he was going to be radiating his Willpower while he spoke to them. Over time it would have the effect of painting him in a brighter light, making it easier to get some of them to his side of things. One of his spies would then train them secretly as they spied on the village for him.

A Win-Win for everyone, but mostly Mika.

As he entered the academy, Mika realized that he felt it. He wasn't sure what it was, but every once in a while, he and his clones felt a chakra following him. At first he thought it was Tora that Wood Wielding ANBU, but the chakra lacked an Electrical current and the emotions felt... dull? He wasn't sure how to describe it but it was getting him on edge.

He didnt like being Watched by this... chakra. However, it had opened his eyes to many things. For example, He knew that he had to find a way to get Tayuya out of the Forest soon or she would eventually get caught.

Also, he knew that he needed to start explaining things to Hinata. The girl belonged to him and was fiercely loyal. He had to tell her so that she could help him find this being and catch it. If it belonged to Danzo or someone in the village he may have to leave sooner then he would like too.

If it was someone outside of the village... then he would have to take care of it or read it's mind. He didn't like someone having their eyes on him. Especially now that he actually had something to hide.

Shaking all thoughts away, Mika turned down the hall toward Iruka's classroom.

Gathering himself, Mika grabbed hold of his Will and allowed it to flow.

"Your doing Good Kid" Mizu's booming voice echoed in Mika's head.

" Thank you, now you know your part. I need these kids to all be influenced by my presence. First impressions are permanent so this is crucial. If we fuck up, we lose out on spies, warrior and more."

" Yeah Yeah, just go in there"

Rolling his eyes at the fox, who he realized was actually kind of Lazy, Mika walked into Iruka's classroom and sat in the back.

Deciding to test their resistance and skill in Genjutsu and perception, Mika placed a weak Illusion over his body and waited.

""""

Within the twenty Minutes Mika waited in the Corner of the classroom, only three students noticed Mika's presence. One Aburame, a boy with Snot and Glasses, and a young Hyuuga girl who looked Like Hiashi.

Each time they looked toward him, Mika would place a finger over his mouth, then send a blast of willpower toward them. Each time he did this, Mika could see a shift in thier nature. It was very common to notice admiration, respect and devotion in thier eyes. Overall amusing and useful.

By the end of the Twent Minutes, Iruka came in and turned as he sensed Mika.

Mika just shook his head, then went through a series of hand sign, telling Iruka

" Keep quiet until you introduce me."  
Iruka nodded.

" Good Morning Class, I have a very special treat for you today. A previous student of Mine who had demonstrated what it means to be a Ninja, had come to give a Lesson to you. Give a Warm Welcome the Special Jonin... Mika!"

Rolling his eyes at Iruka's corny introduction, Mika stood up and walked down to the front.

" Nice to meet you guys, the Name is Mika. I was asked to speak with you guys today as is required for anyone that achieves Chunin and above."

A Young Boy, A Sarutobi Mika recognized from his spar with the other Rookies, stood up and screamed out.

" BUT YOU ARE SO YOUNG, HOW CAN YOU BE A SPECIAL JONIN?"

Turning to the boy, Mika raised and eyebrow " Well Little Monkey, I worked toward it. Even in the academy I trained far harder then everyone else. I spent hours each day training, reading and working until I gained enough skill for this to happen. When I got out of the academy, I trained even harder, finding my weaknesses and working to limit them, I even began to work at the Hospital in order to boost my skill set and experience."

The Hyuuga Girl raised her hand, so Mika nodded to her " I recognize you. Your the one training my big sister."

Mika nodded, understanding who she was " Hinabi right? Hinata had spoken quite highly of you. And yes, I am the one training her."

Hinabi turned her head to the side " But isnt she a failure? That is what the elders and my father always said?"

Mika sighed " Your family has this belief that each member of your family must use the same Taijutsu, simply because you all bear the Byakugan. The truth is that your sister was not built to fight like the rest of your family. So, we worked together to create a taijutsu style that fit her. Right now she is easily one of the strongest rookies and could easily beat Iruka in Taijutsu. Your Sister is actually an extremely skilled Kunoichi who potential was looked over due to her not fitting a very limited view of the way things should be."

Hinabi blushed slightly, then sat down.

" Now, while these questions are interesting, I ask you to keep them until the end to ensure we cover our topics.

Now, a question for you. What is a medic's number one priority?

Several hands flew up, so Mika just said "Just Call out"

" Healing your comrades?" They all said that or some variation.

Mika shook his head " No, that is the purpose of a Medic but not their number one Priority. A medic's number one Priority is to remain uninjured. Can anyone tell me why that is?"

This time, only the snot faced boy raised his hand " Cause if they get hurt, they cant heal their comrades?"

Mika smiled " Very good, that is correct..."

" Udon,sir"

" Very good Udon. Now class... what is the most dangerous Injury and most overlooked injury in the field? Just call it out"

" Broken spine?"

" Broken neck?"

" Cuts?"

Mika shook his head " There are actually two answers here. Concussions and cracked Ribs. Concussions, if left untreated or if exposed to more assaults can lead to bleeding in the brain or even death. Broken or Cracked Ribs make it hard to breath, and can splinter which would cause massive internal damage. These two injuries are responsible for the death of over fifty percent of all Ninjas. Well, that and overconfidence."

The looks he got were priceless as they were sad, really it should be common knowledge at this point.

" Next question, What are the three most important skills for any Medic to have? Just call it out"

He got several answers from here.

" Medical Jutsu?"

" Knowledge of anatomy?"

"Experience?"

Sighing, Mika shook his head.

" While all of these are required, none are the most important. No, the three Keys for all Medics are Patience, Perception and Control.

As a Medic, You will deal with all kinds of stupid and all kinds of stress. Patience is an absolute requirement as without it, you are utterly worthless as a Medic.

During battle or in the hospital, you need to pay attention to your patient and to your surroundings. This will help to keep you and your patient alive.

And as for Control, well you need to be able to control your chakra, your emotions and your patient. You need to be the one in charge, otherwise you will be unable to fufill your duties."

Seeing Udon's hand up, Mika nodded to the boy.

" Sir, I get why this is important to learn, and I get why this is vital to Medics, but why are you telling us all of this?"

Mika was pleased with this question. " Good question and the answer is simple. You need to know. Medics are some of the most undervalued assets, yet adding a single medic to a mission increases the success rate by at least three times as well as the Survival rate during all missions. Especially during war.

More then that, Everything I have told you has its place in every Ninja field. No matter what you will need to have patience, self control and you will always need to be perceptive. Concussions and cracked ribs will always be a danger. Evasion will always safe lives.

These principles are just looked over by most people and cost lives. You need to be prepared so that you don't fall into the traps that so many others look over.

Also, it is always smart to have medical skills. If you are separated from a medic, or are one your own, you will need to be able to at least patch your injuries up. Most ninjas are so overconfident and cocky that they refuse to learn these skills, often finding them boring or too difficult. And in the end, it kills them."

There was a long moment of silence as the children, and a shocked Iruka, allowed the information to sink in.

Then, Hinabi raised her hand " How can we better prepare ourselves so that we don't fall into these traps?"

Mika smiled at the girl, whom he could feel a massive amount of respect oozing for him.

" Well, you could go to the Hospital and ask for some basic lessons in First Aid. If you have Great Chakra control, take up medical Jutsu. If you have an Inuzuka on your team, then see if you can work at the Veterinarians.

If you don't have great control, at least learn how to patch up your wounds and learn how to identify less visible injuries and poisons. Doing this... will drastically increase your chances of survival.

Now, as for being patient, perceptive and having self control... well meditation helps, as does evasion exercises. Mixing Sparring with chakra control exercises helps quite a bit as well as it forces you to split your attention."

Hinabi nodded, clearing thinking of something... though Mika didn't know what. The same could be said for Udon who seemed to be in very deep thought.

Deciding to move on to the next topic, Mika started to speak.

" Okay, Our Next topic is Sensory abilities. In a nutshell, it is the ability to sense chakra outside of your body. A skilled sensor can tell elemental affinities, gender, bloodlines,species and even what clan you are in. I personally am an S class sensor."

Udon spoke up " What can you sense?"

Mika shrugged" Pretty much everything, I can even tell if some one is lying, if they are using a jutsu and I can even use my ability to sense what skill sets they have. For example a medic's chakra carries a richness to it as well as an increased density."

Hinabi raised her hand " What if you aren't a sensor, is there another way to sense people and chakra?"  
Mika nodded " Yes. Actually, Iruka here created a Sonar Like Jutsu that allows him to track various chakra sources. I know that Gaara of the Desert can feel any contact with his sand, so he sends it out in waves to feel people out. There are Sensory barriers that allow you to detect movement in the barrier. Really, there are alot of ways to sense chakra and people, you just have to be creative."

The class looked very impressed, as did Iruka.

" Now, I guess since I am done with that subject, .. do you have any questions?"

Hinabi's hand shot up as did Udons.  
" Hinabi, then Udon."

Hinabi sat up " Earlier, you mentioned that some people arent built for certian taijutsu styles... what did you mean by that?"

Mika raised an eyebrow " Well Hinabi, Each Taijutsu style is designed for a certian body type. The Gentle Fist for example, requires agility and precision however it also requires you to be stiff and unyeilding...plus you never really use your legs. Hinata is graceful, flexible and has better chakra control then anyone in your family. The Gentle Fist was literally going agiasnt her natural rythm.

Creating a different style that actually went with her body type and personality helped her to show her real skill and gave her a massive advantage over the rest of your family and most people in general."

" And what is that?" Hinabi wasnt getting angry or offended like most of her clan would have. Instead she seemed... intrigued and deeply interested.

" Well, everyone knows how a Hyuuga fights. They know what to expect, so they can combat you. Have armor or a sheild and the Gentel fist is usless. Hinata's style incorporates the pinpoint nature of the gentle fist as well as the more direct nature of the Strong fist. She can work past your families weaknesses.

I have also taught your sister the Hidden Mist Jutsu, the Mystic Palm and the Chakra scalpel. By incorporating these into her skill set, Hinata has a lot more variety and options in battle. "

Hinabi coughed in shock " You taught her other Jutsu? Father actually allow that?"

Mika nodded " When your father requested my help in training Hinata, I made sure that he couldnt fight my teachings. Besides, Having a well rounded skill set is extremely important and will allow her to surpass most people who stick to a small skill set."

Hinabi didnt reply, she just sank into a very deep thinking. Mika liked this, from what he heard, this girl was extremely talented. She would make a fantastic tool... as would Neji if Mika could get his hands on the boy.

Turning to Udon, Mika nodded " Your turn kid."

Udon Sniffed for a second " Well, your not a clan kid, so how did you decided what skills to train in?"

Mika nodded at the extremely mature and impressive question.  
" Well, I knew I was good with Chakra Control and I knew that I lacked a large chakra reserves, so I immediatley thought of Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Now Medical Ninjutsu is all about knowledge and facts while Genjutsu is about creativity and imagination, I had both so I practiced both. And.. I am now a Master Genjutsu user and an Expert Medic. They went toward My personality, so i dedicated myself to them.

Now, I knew that these skills would classify me as a Support type Ninja. And seeing as Most Support type Ninja neglect thier offensive skills, I decided to pick Up Kenjutsu to ensure that didnt happen. It helped that Using a sword improved my range and allowed me to use poisons.

As I continued, I picked different skills and tweaked them based off what I needed. For example, I learned the Syrup Gun Jutsu to help in slowing down my opponet, I even modified it to be used in Capture and Interrogation . The Hidden Mist Jutsu is great for assasinations and escape, so i learned it.

In the end, it really isnt all about power. It is about covering your basis, finding out what you need and what fits you."

A very impressed Iruka decided to speak up " Are you really a Master Genjutsu user and Expert Medic?"  
Mika knew that was coming, after all Genjutsu was extremley hard to most people and Medical Jutsu was damn near impossible to most.

" Yes I am. Orochimaru wrote so in the Bingo book after I used Genjutsu to trick him into eating explosive tags. And as for being an Expert Medic, Well Tsunade tested me three days ago and gave me that rank."  
Mika loathed to brag about his skills, but showing these kids that he was indeed a genius and that he overcame his status as Civilan would draw them in. As it was, Mika knew he had Udon and Hinabi Hooked. The Others were in awe of him and would possibley go to his way of thinking later.

Each of the students had a look of awe on thier faces... except the little Sarutobi who decided to scream.

" YOU MAY BE GOOD BUT NARUTO IS BETTER, HE WILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY"

Mika just rolled his eyes at the brats reaction. Seriously, how the hell did Naruto inspire so much loyalty from people? The boy was a fucking idiot, with not skill, who had no place as a ninja, let alone a Kage Position.

Deciding to rain on the brats parade, Mika gave a sliver of his opinion.

" Naruto is the Laziest person I know. He never trains on his own, never goes to the library to learn new jutsu, Never spars with his shadow clones or shows any real initiative to become strong outside of boasts and bravdo. If he did,... yeah Naruto would be a hell of a lot stronger then me... but he doesnt. Plus he is an idiot. And If he ever ends up Hokage, I would leave the village. Naruto should never get that kind of power as he lacks the needed darkness and mental strength."

The Sarutobi seethed as did Iruka and an Orange Haired Girl with blush, however the Udon boy ,who Mika knew was a Naruto Fanboy, did not. He actually seemed to agree with Mika's statments, though he was quiet about it.

" Now, before I go, I would like to let you know that if you ever need help with your training, feel free to talk to me or Hinata. We both are more then willing to help you along."

Getting a bunch of nods, Mika turned and left " Well, I'm off. See you guys later. Try and behave for Iruka"

**Udon liked Mika, of that the boy was certian. **

Mika seemed to be the only other person who saw Naruto and Konohomaru as annoying as Udon did. Maybe he should take up Mika's offer to train... Yeah, he would do that. He might even make friends instead of having to pretend Like his Grampa Koharu made him do with Konohomaru and Moegi.

**" I think I need to talk to My Sister" Hinabi thought. It would be great to have someone not expect so much out of her Like her father and clan did. **

She was tired of her father comparing her to Neji and Hinata. Hinabi wanted to be her own person... and honestly she was getting tired of her clan. They were all so cold and uncaring.  
Then there were the elders who she wanted to maim. Those fuckers and her weak father drove off Hinata.

Maybe if she went with Mika, she could reconnect with her sister and face her Father.

Plus it would be cool to learn stuff other then the Gentle fist... she always had an interest in Genjutsu and Lightening Jutsu..., maybe Mika could teach her a few things... Yeah, that would be great.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**As Mika walked out of the academy, he once again noticed the strange chakra. He knew he couldnt confront the chakra with his ANBU Gaurds so close. They would just take it inot Custody before he could rip through its mind.**

So, Instead, Mika memorized the feel of it. This way, it would never be able to hide from him again. The First Mission Mika had outside of the village on his own, he would strike.

And nothing would stop him from finding out just what exactally was this Chakra, what it knew and who sent it.

**The White Zetsu clone shuddered, though it knew not why. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter End!**  
**Hope you enjoyed as this chapter was fun to Write. **

**Obito knows way too much about Mika. Zetsu is spying and using its unique abilites to Hide from Mika. Mika has planted the seeds of doubt and Loyalty in the children.**

**Read next time to find out what happens next. **

**Love, Your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika**


	36. Chameleon Strikes

**Hey guys, I just want you to remember that Mika's will permanently alters people's personality if you are exposed to too much or for too long. Traits the he finds valuable are strengthened and ones he doesn't are suppressed. **

**By the way, some creatures are born knowing what they can do. Alligators can hunt and swim from the moment they are hatched...but they have to learn how to master their abilities. Spiders can spin silk from birth, Birds can fly instinctively, Fish can swim on their own.**

**It is inherited Memories. **

**Also, Mika is making waves. This story is not going to be canon at this point. Sure there are going to be corner stone events but Mika has influenced the world too much at this point. Shit is going to happen as the world reacts...What that is exactly...well you are going to have to read to find out. **

**This Chapter is Dedicated to Toshiro of the Eternal Dreams. Your constant awesome comments, friendship and loyalty to me and my stories has inspired the changes in this Story. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Hopping through the Trees, Mika had trouble keeping the evil smirk off his face. Finally, two weeks after his lesson at the academy, he had a Mission outside of the Village ... ON HIS OWN...to the Valley of Broken Necks. His mission-discover the source of all of the Recent Disappearances and stop it if at all possible.

However, his mission was taking a bit of a back seat at the moment.

That Chakra, which he sensed following him, was going to be his at last. Finally he was going to be able to rip through it's mind and learn just who was spying him. The anticipation was almost too much for Mika to handle.

Calming himself, Mika better then to attack just yet. He was far too close to the village and people to deal with the chakra. No, he had to wait until he was further away. It wouldn't due to have his interrogation interrupted.

Mika had far too much at stake for that to happen. After all, Hinata had pledged her Loyalty to him after he explained his plans of Leaving the Village, Tayuya was rapidly gaining skill, Udon and Hinabi had began training with him, and Ino Yamanaka's loyalty to him was growing by the Minute.

If the Village go their hands on the Chakra's source, all of that would be for not. They would go through it's mind and know all of his dirty little secrets. No, he had to take care of this himself.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Hinata smiled as she watched her sister and Udon practicing their kata on the Water. They had picked up the Water Walking and Tree Climbing exercises during their first Day training with them. That had been two weeks ago.**

The two had come to Mika the day after he gave a lesson at the academy, begging Mika to teach them. It had been quite adorable, in Hinata's eyes at least.

Of course, Mika had agreed to teach them. So, everyday after school, they would run to train with Mika and Hinata for a few hours. They had both proven to bear a great deal of Natural skill and the immense desire to work hard.

Mika, after explaining to her his plan to Leave the Village and she pledged her eternal Loyalty to him, had then explained to her his plans for Hinabi and Udon. Essentially, Mika wanted them to condition with them, build thier academy and chakra controlling skills to ensure their loyalty and build their base skills. Then Ino, who would be staying as Mika's spy in the village, would continue to train them on the side.

Hinabi, like the genius she was, had used her Hinata's enormous growth under Mika as black mail to get her father to allow her to train with Hinata and Mika. Under Mika's guidance, she was focusing on Chakra control, weapon throwing, evasion, the Clone Jutsu, and Creating her own version of the Gentle Fist. Her style used her legs more and was almost like a dance. Mika also had her reading up on Genjutsu to build her understanding of how it worked, as well as anatomy and had to admit she was impressed with her little sister's growth. Her skills showed that she would make a very skilled Combative Ninja with the potential to fight just about anyone.

Udon on the other hand begged Mika to teach him how to use a blade. More specifically, he was training in how to use a chain and Sickle. The kid was actually very good with it, proving that he would one day be down right deadly with them. Udon was also working on his skills with chakra control, Taijutsu, Weapon throwing and focused on using the Substitution. Mika had the boy reading up on anatomy, poisons and Sealing to help ensure his success as he aged. Hinata knew he would make on hell of an assassin in his older years. Especially when you added the unique style of taijutu Mika was teaching him. A mixture of the Medic Style and what Mika saw of Orochimaru's Taijutsu. The boy was going to be quite the deadly opponent.

Ino was making waves as well, she was finally reaching Chunin level. Mika was having her become the most well rounded of his minions so that she could continue to train the minions he left behind in the village. However, Mika also was having her focus heavily on Taijutsu. He explained that as a beautiful Kunoichi, rape was always a possibility, so he wanted her to be able to defend her self. Even when exhausted she was to be able to protect her self. Of course this served to drastically increase Ino's loyalty to Mika.

Hinata knew the girl would be Mika's in matter of months. It was actually kind of funny,most of Mika's minions were all women, even though he was gay. When she asked why, Mika explained that Women were underestimated and that he only picked the best of the best. Or rather, those with that kind of potential. Women seemed to be the only one's he met with that kind of potential. With the exception of Udon of course.

Personally, Hinata knew she already belonged to Mika. When he told her about his desire to leave, she didn't hesitate in the slightest to swear her loyalty to the boy. He had done more for her then anyone else combined. He was going to make a difference in the world, of that she was sure. And Hinata was going to be a part of that.

As was Tayuya, who Hinata felt all warm thinking off. There was just something about her violent, rough nature that drew Hinata. It was only due to Mika's guidance that she had the courage to admit that to herself. Her family would have never allowed that, even if she was no longer the clan heir. Mika on the other hand encouraged it. Again proving he was worth following.

Shaking her thoughts away, Hinta took her shirt off, noting the hidden gravity seals on her body, and began to place leaves on her chakra points. Mika explained that it would drastically increase her control, chakra levels and concentration. It would prove useful in the future, especially if she wanted enough chakra to create shadow clones. That would help her to gain enough skill to be useful when Mika planned on leaving the Village. And for personal reasons of course.

Mika had promised her the right to kill the elders as they left, so she needed to be prepared. She wanted her father to watch as she made him and her other abusers pay for their actions against her. And to show them how foolish it was to abandon her.

With that near orgasmic thought, Hinata shot toward the Lake and began to spar with Udon and Hianbi. She may have been hitting a bit harder then she should as she thought of maiming and killing the elders. Oh well, if she hurt them she could always heal them. Mika's training had ensured that.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Stretching out his senses, Mika knew he was finally far enough to deal with the chakra following him. The fucker was in a Tree nearby where he couldnt escape Mika.**

Gathering his chakra Mika created three clones, Mika dropped his weights and seals and shot at the chakra at insane speeds. All of this took less then two seconds.

**The White Zetsu was confused, Why was Mika gathering his chakra. As far as Clone-zetsu could tell there was no one nearby, so why was he...**

" Oh shi-" Zetsu never got to finish that sentence as Mika's fist broke through the tree and grabbed a hold of him. Zetsu tried to fight back, or kill himself, but all of that chakra was ripped from his body. Rendering him incapable of even the slightest movement.

" So your the one that has been spying on me... Lets see whats in that head of yours" Mika's hands was suddenly on Clone-Zetsu's head.

**Mika was suprised with just how strange this creature he was. As far as he could tell, it was most plant. Seeing as how similar it was in Nature to Hashirama Senju, Mika was pretty sure it's body was created from Hashirama's cells. Not a perfect match but nearly so. **

The chakra he stole from the creature was nowhere near as potent as Hashirama's or even Tora's chakra. It was actually very weak, far weaker then Mika's own chakra. Though it had far more chakra then Mika normally had. Like each time he stole chakra from unusual beings, Mika could feel his body and chakra changing as it assimilated it.

Turning to his clones, Mika gave them orders. " I cant be interrupted so you have to keep an eye out for anyone coming close to us. Also, maintain a Genjutsu around us. I would have you guy's create a barrier but we don't have enough chakra for that."

Turning back to the Creature, Mika focused and said " Psycho Mind Transmission"

Shredding through the creature's weak mental defenses, Mika slipped right into it's mind.

**As the Real Mika entered the Creature's mind, the clone Mika's began to notice a change in Mika's chakra. It was increasing in density and richness. His Natural Earth and Water affinities were getting far stronger. The clone's hoped that Mika would eventually be able to use Wood Style, or create a unique version of it. That would be so freaking useful. **

As it was, they knew Mika's lifeforce was going to be far stronger. That was what Hashirama was most famous for...well besides his Woodstyle. The man was rumored to be able to recover from nearly any wound without the need for medical Jutsu. Kind of like Naruto... hmmm that was something to think about...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Mika's mental body hurt. The creature's mind was not all that stable or... real? It was like a pale shadow of a mind. Mika knew that the strength of his mind was already breaking down this creature's mind. He only had moments until it shattered completely due to the Weight of Mika's mind. **

Calming himself, Mika allowed his will to flow into the creature's mind. He hoped that by adding his will, he would stabilize the creature's mind long enough to gain at least some knowledge. And... he was right... to some extent.

It was immediately clear that a great deal of it's knowledge and memories had degraded. Still, Mika was able to dive in and recover some of it's memories. The First thing he learned was the fact that the Creature was called a Zetsu clone and was indeed made up of Hashirama's cells.

" So, an Uchiha is after me. From what the Zetsu-clone memories, I can tell that the Man is roughly in his late twenties, and is very powerful. He has the Mangekyo, like Itachi does...though only one of them... This could be trouble. Especially as he is the real leader of the Akatsuki. His chakra is very powerful, and from what I could see, he has Zetsu flesh over the right side of his body... that would give him drastically evolved healing abilities and stamina. He is a great threat, but why is he interested in me... I am a rising star and he has a collection of S rank Ninja. Maybe he wants me to join in the future... This is good. I was planning on dealing with the Akatsuki in the future anyway. Still, it would do me well to create a few Anti- Uchiha abilites. That would make him a great deal easier to kill in the Future."

Satisfied and knowing that Zetsu was dying from loss of chakra, Mika decided to try something.

Drawing on the full force of his will, He unleashed a massive, raging amount of power onto Zetsu's mind.

And, before he could react, Mika was actually blasted from the creatures Mind as it began to shift. Into what, Mika had no idea.

::::::

**Back in the Real world, Mika stumbled as he was launched back into his own mind. His head ached horribly... though that quickly went away. **

Looking up, Mika noticed something happening to the White Zetsu Clone. It looked to be melting. It's color was darkening to a lovely grey shade as it completely collapsed.

Then, before Mika could so much as move, the Zetsu seemed to recollect itself. Shifting and changing, It eventually collected until it was a very different being. It was no longer Zetsu as he knew it.

Vaguely shaped like a human and the Size of Mika, the creature had large yellow eyes and no mouth. It's chakra was far stronger then Zetsu's, though there was far less of it. Roughly a third of the White Zetsu clone's. It's chakra no longer held an affinity for Wood Style... instead it had something Mika had never sensed in someone... he wondered what that was.

Kneeling, the creature's looked up at Mika " _Father..."_A deep, gravely, Mature yet somehow innocent voice echoed in his mind.

Mika heard Mizu snort "Well, that was unexpected ..."

" No shit... His chakra... it feels like yours Mizu... and Mine... and like Hashirama's... what is it now?"

_" Yours Master, I am yours. Born from the body of the White Zetsu clone and your Will, I am yours..."_The Creature's voice echoed in his head. Mika could feel the truth, devotion and power in it's voice, and it's chakra. Actually, What Mika was feeling reminded him of how a child spoke to beloved parent...

Knowing that he could trust the creature, Mika decided to give him a name " Very well... Then I shall call you... actually, I am not sure what to call you. Are you aware of your own abilities?"

The thing nodded " _Yes Master... I can read Minds, speak to them, influence them... I am a sensor and can do ...this?"_

Raising it's hand, Mika watched as the smooth flesh melted, then concentrated until it become a large spike. Then, the hand shifted and twirled until it looked like Mika's hand. The rest of the Creature shifted until it looked identical to Mika.

" Well... that was different but amazing... can you melt into the tree like your predecessor?"

The creature nodded " _Yes... I am capable of the Mayfly Technique... though I am incapable of using the any wood based assaults... I am not a fighter father... I think I can assimilate with other creatures... I am not sure but I think I can as Zetsu was able to become others... Also there may be other abilities that I am unaware of... My predecessor was capable of many unique feats that I may have inherited... as well as others unique to me due to my unique Birth..."_

Nodding, Mika decided on the Creatures' name. " Your Name shall be ... Morph.

Morph Nodded " _My Name is Morph... how may I serve you Master?"_

" You are to come with me for now... can you join with my body and not take control?"

Morph Nodded " _Yes Master...I can do that..." _Morph Placed his hand on Mika's wrist, melting and rushing onto Mika's body. It was actually a nice feeling... warm and Secure. (((( Weighed very little and seemed to actually take on Mika's chakra signature. It was hard to sense him at all, well aside from the Loyalty, love, devotion and extreme satisfaction Mika sensed coming off from him.

" I take it you are comfortable Morph?" Mika didnt know why, but he felt ... concerned for the Creature. It made sense... the Creature was essentially Mika's child.

" _Yes Father... Your chakra is comforting... I am... Happy Father..." _Mika realized Morph was essentially a child.. and that he was almost slavishly devoted to Mika. In a way it reminded him of how a Jashinist treated Jashin.

" I am glad ((((, now Before he go, I have to ask what you can sense?" Mika need to know everything his little creature was capable of doing...

With a mental voice full of pride, (((( Began to list off what he could sense " _Everything you can Father... just not electrical currents... I think I might be better at feeling elemental chakra then you can ... I need to be around others before I know the full extent of my abilities... I am sorry"_

Mika shook his head " There is no need to apologize ((((, you did nothing wrong. You were just created, you have yet to test the full extent of your powers."

A hum came from ((('s body at the same time as a wave of happiness.

" _Thank you father..."_

Nodding, Mika dismissed his clone and leaped away. Glad he was done withe the little Stalker issue, he still had a mission to complete. He had to behave like a Ninja of the Leaf after all.

" Quite the creature you've obtained Mika." Mizu's amused voice echoed in Mika's mind.

However, Before Mika could respond, ((((( perked up " _Hello brother... it is nice to speak to you" _Mika could feel a great deal of curiosity coming off of (((((.

" Brother? I guess we are siblings... we were both born of Mika after all... It is nice to meet you Little one."

Glad that his children, which felt strange and oddly nice to think, were getting along, Mika continued his march to the Land of Broken Necks.

(((( and Mizu spoke the entire way, asking and answering questions about just about everything under the Sun. It was a comfortable way to travel In Mika's opinion.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Back in the Leaf, Tsunade sighed as she looked at the Files in front of her. One of which was Mika's. Unlike what she told Jiraiya and the Elders, Tsunade was doing more then trying to get an alliance with Mika. She was preparing a way to destroy him if need be...**

In order to accomplish this, she had ordered Korra Aburama and Hana Inuzuka to Spy on Mika and to measure out his growth. The Girls agreed to this, though it was clear they were reluctant to do so. Mika may have already won them over... not a good thing as Korra and Hana were proving to be some of the most skilled Kunoichi Tsunade have ever seen. They would be hard to deal with if they defected to Mika's side.

She wasn't the only person on Tsunade's list. There were a few others, others that she was going to have trained in order to supress Mika. She was starting today as Mika was away for at lest three days. It took a full day, by Ninja travel, to reach the Land of Broken Necks.

On that list was Shino Aburame, Konohomaru Sarutobi and his friend Moegi, Rock Lee, Shikamaru. All people that feared or disliked Mika enough to realize the kind of danger he presented to the village. She hoped that with their collective abilities, She would be able to suppress Mika, his allies should they get out of hand and end up granting the village a great deal of power.

Kurenai Yuhi was Training them in how to recognize and combat Mika's illusions. Anko was Teaching Everyone how to use poisons, weaponry and Taijutsu. Kakashi was teaching them tracking, Ninjutsu and chakra control. She wanted them capable of dealing with each of Mika's unique skills.

It was a big long shot but she hoped that it would help greatly. Mika was a threat to the village she swore to protect. And no matter how much she loved Mika and she did love him, she refused to allow such a threat to her village. Even if it killed her heart in the end. She owed that much to Dan and Nawaki...

Sighing again... Tsunade grabbed Mika's file. The kid was as amazing as he was terrifying. His intelligence was the highest on record, perfect control over his chakra, capable of adapting to any situation, charismatic and manipulative, Incredible Teaching abilities, a Master Genjutsu user with near unbreakable illusions, Expert Medic and Kenjutsu user, One of the Strongest sensor's in history, Completely ruthless, and more then willing to kill or betray others... Mika was the very definition of a Ninja.

You should never trust a ninja, not if you don't want to have your throat slit when you ran out of use. And honestly she knew the village's use was running out by the day. It wouldn't be long until Mika left the village, or destroyed it. It was for this possibility that she planned.

Placing the file down, Tsunade sighed one last time. She knew she had to hide the training of the Suppression group, other wise Mika would find out and find a way to sabotage them. Her current idea was to say that Mika had inspired her to create a group to help in fight against the Akatsuki and to ensure they were not taken by surprise like they had been during the invasion.

Her head in her hands, Tsunade hoped and prayed that her efforts didn't bite her in the ass later. Mika was the kind of person that would wait decades if he need to in order to get even with someone that betrayed him. The village wouldn't survive his wrath, and neither would she... Of that, she had no doubt.

Creating three clones, Tsuande left her office. She needed to get back into shape as she was the final member of the Mika suppression team. She would lead them against Mika and in the protection of village...even if it killed her.

Reaching her Clan's hidden training ground, Tsunade Summoned thirty Six more clones.

" I need to spar with three of you while the others get the rust out of your skills. Actually, I need three of you to to go into Our Library. There are a few Jutsu we need to Learn if we plan on dealing with Mika in the Future." As they left, She created three more clones.

" You Guys have the most important job... I need you to practice Everything we can with sealing. It will prove to be immensely useful in dealing with Mika in the Future. More then that, we need to learn this"  
Grabbing a scroll from her cleavage, Tsunade read it's title out loud.

" The Death Reaper Seal"

She had to stop Mika if he got out of hand... and this might just be the only way. Even if it meant an eternity of damnation. She would do it... for Nawaki, for Dan she would do this.  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter end!**  
**Shit has gotten real, Tsunade is getting ready to destroy Mika and The Akatsuki. Mika had a new "Child" and weapons in Udon and Hinabi. What is going to happen next... you will have to continue reading to find out. **

**Oh, and Mika is too much of an asset for her to just kill outright. However, Tsunade is preparing to kill him should he strike at the village or side with the village's enemies. Just saying...**

**Love, Your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika. **

**P.S.**

**Also, I want someone to create a Page for Mika. Kind of like a Databook entry you see at the Abilities Part of Narutopedia pages. I love those and want someone to make them. I will place your creation on my page and dedicate the chapter after it for you. Actually, I will turn that very page into a chapter to show others what you can up with. **

**Thank you in advance. **


	37. Chapter 37

**I love Sai, as a Ninja and not a person so much. He is ten times stronger then Naruto and a thousand times more useful then every one Naruto Graduated. Actually of Naruto's graduation class only Sasuke, Sakura and maybe Ino a little, showed they were useful in batlle. It was pathetic. **

**I love his Drawing Jutsu, they were just so useful and fun to watch him use. Why couldnt one of the other main charecters be that useful and cool in battle?**

**Oh and Toshiro of the Eternal Dreams, you made an amazing and unusual Suggestion... Well I have finally figured out how to incorporate it into the Story. Tell me if you notice the implant. **

**Oh, and Should I make Naruto a Minion? The boy had potential, but is a tool... What should I do? I am leaning toward a NO, but it could be YES...**

**Oh and I have an idea for a Naruto Fanfiction. It is a Twist on the Naruto Twin Genre where a Twin of Naruto is placed into ROOT.. Just saying... I like that idea... Tell me what you think. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**If any member of ROOT could see Danzo at that moment, they would try to kill him or attempt to capture him in fear that he was an impostor. Why was this? Well, Danzo happened to have a look of intense fear on his face. **

Over the course of the last few weeks, he had been fighting the Strange effect Mika had on his mind. It took every ounce of his formidable will power, but he was now able to think negatively of Mika, however he could not actively work against the boy... .himself that it.

To counter this Danzo, after hearing about the Mika Suppression Team, began to have certain members of ROOT Train to assist them. He couldn't give orders that specific, thanks due to the Backlash of his attempt to influence Mika, but he did set aside three Ninjas specifically to combat the boy.

The First on his list was Sai. Outside of being a Naturally Talented Ninja, The boy's skills with His Drawing Jutsu granted him immense diversity in battle. This would allow the boy to, hopefully, counter a large portion of Mika's abilities. He was now having Sai learn Sealing and work on Genjutsu Counters to help to boy to fight Mika.

Next was Shin, the "brother" of Sai. Completely under Danzo's control, Shin had no memories of Sai thanks due to Torune Yamanaka's Jutsu. The boy's illness had been faked completely, in fact it was due to Fuu's Bugs causing chakra drain and slight bleeding in the boy's lungs. Once his Death was Faked, Danzo began to train the boy to be the ultimate assassin. He was not even fifteen, and he was already bordering on S Rank.

Specializing in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Wind Jutsu, the boy was the ultimate Prize of ROOT. To improve his chances against Mika, Danzo was now having him work on breaking Genjutsu and Learning some Fire and Water Jutsu. The boy was also forced to train and spar for the majority of the day. Danzo wanted this boy capable of being going head to head against someone as skilled at Mika.

The last member of his little group was perhaps the most devious and the most secret .

Iruka Umino.

Funijutsu God, Tracking, Genjutsu and Barrier Master, Iruka was one of the most dangerous people in the village and only Danzo knew this. Not Even Iruka fully knew this thanks to the various seals and Jutsu that had been placed on his mind.

Months after the Kyuubi attack, Danzo approached Iruka and offered to train him to get back at the beast. Of course Iruka leaped at the chance, and proved to be immensely skilled in all fields, but mostly Funijutsu. His old " Prankster" Behavior was nothing but a show to hide his true nature as a member of Root.

Training him in Seals, Barrier Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and assassination, Iruka Flourished unlike any Ninja in Danzo's arsenal. However, Danzo was forced to have seals placed on him to limit and hide his power, so that he could blend in and become Naruto Uzumaki's watch dog and Anchor. It was one of Danzo's more... devious plans.

However, the seals had an unfortunate side effect. Iruka developed two personalities. The one that was weak and genuinely loved Naruto, and ... Dolphin, the assassin.

Reactivating Dolphin was risky, but worth it. And so, Iruka was training to take the rust out of his remarkable abilities.

Danzo just hoped it would be enough. Mika was skilled, utterly ruthless, and more then willing to fight dirty. Something that seemed to be lacking in this generations Shinobi.

He knew that while he couldn't fight Mika directly, his minions would be able to at least do ...something to protect the village he loved.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**" Its a freaking Summons" That was all Mika could say as he saw the "Castle" Where so many had perished over the Years. **

The massive castle had more chakra coming off of it then Tsunade, so it was obviously alive. And from the Nature of the Chakra, Mika knew that not only was it definitely not human, it was a reptile of some sort. The similarity to Manda informed him of that.

Going through the list of reptiles in his head, he came to the conclusion that it was a Chameleon summons. Chameleons were famous for their abilities to change their colors, and summons abilities are tied to what they could Naturally do, so it just made sense.

However, what he couldn't figure out was why it was there. From what he could tell, there was no one around it to provide the needed chakra to sustain it's presence, and the Castle had been there for at Least Fifty Years, so why was it there? Why hadn't it returned to it's home...

Knowing something was wrong, Naruto decided to approach the Castle... and then it hit him with the force of an Angry Tsunade.

Complete and Utter Insanity. Whatever this creature once was, it's mind had been completely corroded. Probably from years of isolation and that Nature of it's orders...

Seeing an opportunity and knowing it had to have a Seal keeping it there, Mika gathered a great deal of chakra in his chest before releasing it in the Form of ...

" Hidden Miasma"

Slightly off colored, the Mist that came out of him was the product of great tweaking. Essentially, it made you very sluggish and weakened your ability to control your chakra.

The Summon shook violently, before screeching out in pain and losing it's perfect look. Some of the walls began to change colors, turning flesh like as the Summon tried to gain control over his jutsu.

Dropping his weights and seals, Mika shot forward.

" _This is Fun Father..." _Mika couldn't help but laugh at the out of place comment.

" Yes, It kind of is." Raising his fist, Mika used his version of Tsunade's super strength to knock a huge hole in the Beasts "Doors".

Stretching out his senses, Mika searched for the Seal. He knew it had to be there, other wise the Summons wouldn't be able to maintain it's presence.

Knowing he needed more time, Mika sent another blast of his Miasma to keep the Best Drugged. Mika began to feel Morph shifting around on his skin, for some reason.

"_Father... I think I feel it... over there" _Following Morph's suggestion, Mika ran in that direction. His son was a skilled sensor, and had been looking in a different direction then Mika so it was very likely he found it.

" Very good Morph, You are a very skilled sensor indeed. Just Like Mika himself" Mika Smiled at Mizu's comment and Morph's clear pride. He was glad those two got along, it made life a lot easier.

Finally reaching the room his Son Mentioned, Mika saw it, sitting on the Table. A scroll. however this one was very different from a regular summon scroll. From what he could read, this scroll was... as Slavery Summons.

Rare, and nearly unheard of, there were a few summons permentaly bound by thier scrolls to obey thier summoner. The Cat, Cerberus and Raven Contract were the only he knew of that were like this. No one knew who created them, but to Mika they were a great cruelty... and oppurtunity for power.

Walking forward, Mika placed a Hand the contract and began to siphon it's chakra. Then with the other hand he placed it on the Contract and began to pump his will power into the Scroll.

Before Mika could understand what was happening, a Huge pressure filled his mind as the scroll began to drain his chakra at an alarming rate. He couldnt pull his hands from the scroll, nor could he stop the pull.

Then, with a sudden burst, the scroll let out a huge wave of power, sending Mika flying.

Head hitting the wall, Mika passed out. And as he passed out, Mika was barely able to notice that Mizu seemed stunned and Morph was unconscious...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Back in the Leaf, Tayuya began to worry. She couldn't describe it, but she felt a deep sense of... fear and worry. Like she was drowning, like all of the air was ripped from her lungs. It was terrifying. **

**"OH SHIT, MIKA" She knew it had to do with him, she could just feel it. **

What the fuck happened to him, she had no idea. She just hoped and prayed to any deity that he was alright. If he wasn't... well she might be forced to blow her cover when she went berserk.  
She was pretty sure Hinata would help her too. Together they would probably take out at least a few hundred Ninja and a good portion of the Village.

Hell, they would work together to destroy the world, purely out of spite. Mika meant that Much to both of them.

She knew it was insane to be that concerned, but that was just how it worked. Mika was... Mika was everything to them. He had done more for them then anyone on the planet so even without that whole brain washing thing he did, Mika was too important to them.

""""

**Hinata struggled to hide it, but she was suddenly filled with fear and worry. She nearly stumbled as she sparred with her Sister and Udon when the feelings hit her. **

Right away she knew it had to do with Mika. There was something wrong with him, she could jsut feel it in ever fiber of her being. And... from the look on Ino, Hinabi and Udon's faces, they did as well.

They just didnt hide it like she did.

" Hinata, do you feel that..?" Hinabi, bold and brave, was shaking and pale.

" Yes, I do..." Hinata had no further answer, other then to gather Udon and Hinabi into her arms. She just hoped Mika was alright.

The village would suffer greatly if he died...

Fuck that.. the world would burn if he was dead and Hinata would lead the charge.

"""

**Hana Inuzuka was... panicking... there was no other word to describe it. **

For whatever reason, she felt as if something really bad was happening. The Haimaru Brothers were all on the floor, whimpering and shaking. It seemed she wasn't the only one to feel the sudden panic.

After a second, she realized just what she was feeling. She had felt it once before, when her mother went on a very dangerous Mission and had gotten injured.

Pack Panic. It was a symptom that the Inuzuka felt when thier alpha was hurt. However, she knew her mother to be at home at the moment. So why was she feeling such an emotion...

"Mika" The boy was definitely an Alpha if there ever was one, and she knew she felt drawn to him... but she didn't realize it was to this level. Still, she liked the idea of belonging to someone or something outside of the Inuzuka.

Hana had never been the most liked member of the Inuzuka, in fact she was an outcast. This had started due to her Gender and Calm Demeanor. Many had believed her to be weak, something she proved to be false when she hospitalized those who attacked her.

Then, she got the Haimaru brothers. She was the First in her family to ever get more then one Ninja Dog to bond with her. Many were envious, so once again she was attacked. After putting this group in the Hospital, she dropped her status as the Heir to the Inuzuka. She was tired of the abuse and the judgement that even her mother was unaware of.

She then became a vet, and trained in skills other then her clan specialty. Partially out of spite but mostly due to the fact that she was genuinely interested in healing... and she was genuinely extremely skilled at Healing. Something that increased the abuse and disrespect she got from her clan.

So, Hana barely considered herself a part of that pack. But, she was an Inuzuka so she needed a pack to stay sane. There was a reason why there has never been a Missing Ninja Inuzuka. They were loyal to a fault.

Being a part of Mika's pack, even slightly, was greatly satisfying. She loved his group, especially Hinata who was a riot, and the Pups Udon and Hinabi. Ino annoyed the hell out of her but no pack was perfect.

Accepting that she was indeed in Mika's pack... that made her think abut Tsuande's orders to spy on him... it had felt wrong from the start. She had been friends with that Tool Itachi, so she knew how the village was quick to betray it's own.

But now... it was near blasphemous.

Decision Made, Hana decided right then and there that she would help Mika. However, she would do it in secret. She would train her ass off, get strong enough to help her Alpha when he left the village.

Mika had taught her the Hidden Mist Jutsu, so that was something she could work with. And she always wanted to learn how to make Medical Jutsu more... battle worthy.

With a Smirk on her face, Hana began to go through the list of Jutsu she knew. It was time for her to prepare to play her part.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**" Fuck, My head hurts" Was all Mika could think as he struggled to get up. His body ached something Fierce, and he felt weaker then he had ever felt. **

_" Father.. .Are you alright?" _" Morph's soft, worried voice echoed throughout Mika's aching head.

" Yes Morph, I think so..." As Mika Said this, he began to check the status of his injuries. From what he could tell, he had a few cracked ribs, a concussion and was extremely low on chakra. He was glad he had released his Gravity seals, other wise he would have been drained completely.

" Morph, Can you donate a little of your chakra? I need a little to heal.." Morph began to push his chakra into Mika, who grabbed it and began to heal his ribs and Head. It took a few minutes but he was good.

_" What Hit us...?" _Mizu's groggy voice echoed.

"Not sure... how are you and my MindScape?":

" _I am... mostly alright as is your Mindscape. The Storm is gone"_

Perking up a little, Mika asked " What Storm?" His voice one of utter business, filling Morph and Mizu with Nervousness.

_" I saw it too Father... It was like something was trying to control you... or kill you, but your Mindscape fought back...it looked like a Storm was fighting another Storm... after a few moments... I saw your Storm barely win... but the recoil was great.. knocking Brother and Me...unconcious"_

_" That's about Right Mika. I have never felt power like that... Actually it was not dissimilar to Itachi's Tsukoyomi and the .. strange Jutsu that Danzo Tried on us. However, it was at least thirty times more power... then both combined...I am having trouble maintaining my form... I want to drift off into sleep."_

Nodding, Mika understood what happened " Whomever placed the Slavery Seal on the Scroll implanted a portion of their willpower, which fought me for control over the Scroll. If it feel's like an Uchiha, then it probably was. However, it has to be ... very old as the Kanji was in a very... unusual dialect , very different then what we use now. I think i have seen something similar on Naruto's seal..."

Looking up, Mika realized that in his stunned state, he had neglected to take in his surroundings.

" Am I in the Forest of Death?" He couldn't help but say as the place looked nearly identical to the Forest of Death... at first glance that is. Closer inspection revealed that the plants were far bigger, the air was far hotter.. and way more humid then he would prefer.

Looking around, Mika saw the Corpse of a massive chameleon.. who's lingering chakra revealed him to be the same one he dealt with before. A deep sense of relief was in the Beast's unmoving eyes.

A sudden rustle altered Mika to someone approaching. Reaching out, He realized that he couldn't sense them... at all. Whoever this was, they were damn masters at chakra suppression.

Swearing since he was not able to defend himself at the moment, Mika sent a chakra string to the corpse and began to siphon some of it's chakra. Thankfully it hadn't been dead long, so Mika was able to gain a lot of chakra.

However, it was far too slow as by the time he was a third full, several, large Chameleon came into the Clearing.  
They all looked to the Body, then to him... then... they all bowed to him.

"_WOW, that was not expected at all." Mizu mumbled. _

_" Yup, not at all" Morph parroted. _

Shaking his head at their behavior, Mika spoke up.

" Can someone explain what the hell is going on" He could finally sense their emotions, so he knew they were not angry at him, nor would they hurt him in any way. In fact, they all had a deep sense of respect, awe and gratitude filling them.

An older, smaller Chameleon approached, clearly the Leader, approached.

" We are most sorry My lord, However, what you may not know is that you freed us from a thousand Years of abuse and Slavery."

Raising his eyebrows, Mika nodded " Okay, by who and how did free you? I am assuming you are talking about the Slavery Seal?"

The Elder Chameleon nodded " Yes my lord, you see we as a Race were bound to the will and whims of whomever bore the contract. We couldn't leave our Forest thanks to the Barrier, without A summoner. Shiromari was the Son of our First Leader, and had been a Slave to Koza Kubisaki for many years. When the man died, He was forced to spend his time as a Castle thanks to Koza never releasing the orders he placed as he died. I am afraid he went quite mad...

However, thanks to whatever you did, he was freed and allowed to die. He used a large portion of his power to send you here as he perished."

Mika sighed " So, does that mean I am stuck here, or has the barrier been taken down?'

" The Barrier is there, however it is now bound to your will. You can allow anyone, including your self to leave."

One question seemed to fill Mika's mind.

" Who has the kind of power to bind a Race of Summons to a large portion of Land, hide them away with an extremely powerful barrier and have this last for over a thousand Years? It would take a ridiculous amount of skill, chakra and time to do this."

A Great anger seemed to fill the Chameleons as Mika spoke of their oppressor.

"The Worlds Greatest Hypocrite, Fool and Bastard... Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths."

Needless to say, Mika was stunned silent.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter Done. Yes I went there, and I am not ashamed. I loathe the Sage, he is a shitty father and created a method to abuse and control his children the Tailed Beasts. Seriously, why the fuck would you make sentient beings and treat them like he did them. **

**Plus he played major favorites with Indra, then Asura when he proved stronger. It was foolish as was the concept of world peace. Humans by nature are a Warring species. We need conflict to truly flourish and evolve as a Race. **

**Love, Your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika.**


	38. Looking Back Lets Say a Thousand Years

**We know nothing about the Otsutsuki's before they left their home world...And we know that The Sage was friend with the old Geezer Toad, so I am using that to explain the Summons, and why the Rinnegan has such specific Summons.**

**Also, It was stated that only the Sage and His Brother knew Kaguya was the Juubi. The Rest of the World thought it was the Shinju by itself... I doubt this to some degree as Kaguya had already placed the world under the Eternal Tsukuyomi so they all knew her as a Demon... Just saying...**

* * *

**Mika's shock steaming from the elder Chameleon calling the Sage of Six Paths Hypocrite and saying he was the one that sealed them into Slavery lasted for maybe... Ten Seconds. He was well aware what Fame and time could do to destroy the recorded behavior of other people. Just look at the Two "Loyal" Sanin. They were all seen as Icons, people to take after. Few realized that two of the were Drunks, one was a Lecher and the other was a compulsive Gambler. Yet fame and time had warped them into flawless, legendary Figures. Hell, only a few knew that they got their fame by Losing a three way battle with Hanzo the Salamander during the Second War.**

So, it was with complete calm that Mika just shrugged and said " Not surprising... but what exactly makes him a Hypocrite? Other then his enslaving of your people that its"

The Elder Chameleon seemed to shift for a second, his chakra revealing a large amount of loathing and sadness.

" Child...before I explain that, I have to ask if you know the Story of the Otsutsuki and the Juubi? This story wont make sense unless I explain that too you."

Mika shook his head. " No, Though I do know of the Bjuu which are given Titles like Kyuubi or Ichibi based on their tails. I assume this one had Ten Tails?"

The Elder Nodded " Yes, Juubi had ten tails, hence the name. However, Juubi wasn't really a person or one of the Tailed Beasts as you know them, though there is a connection. The Tailed Beasts, As you know them, are merely Fractions of the Juubi's chakra given consciousness by Hagoromo. However, lets Start at the beginning.

A Thousand years ago, in another World, the Otsutsuki clan was forced to abandon their home. They were the Royal Family of that World, and possessed the ability to Survive in environments few could even think off. This gift was born from decades of experimenting on themselves and their children. When they came to this world, they brought several of their other experiments... the Talking animals, what you know as the summons. Many of our ancestors were pets or friends of the Otsutsuki.

When we came to this world, we noticed three things. The First was that you Humans were extremely primitive and constantly Waring, your world clearly being a young one. The next was the presence of a Massive Tree called Shinju, seemingly born from the Blood of the Fallen Warriors. The Last was the Worship your ancestors directed to the Tree which exuded a sense of God-like power.

Now, after three years of living here, Kaguya Otsutsuki, the princess of the clan, decided to break your people's taboo by devouring the Massive Fruit the Tree Created every thousand Years. With it, she gained incredible power, power unlike thing ever seen. Her Hair turned Blood red, she could control the elements with her new Third Eye, she had the Byakugan, Could Control all the Elements, was unendingly strong, could heal from any wound... I could go on forever and still not cover all of her power.

Using this great power, she Ended the Wars of your People and was worshiped at the Rabbit Goddess because that... and because of her large Horns...

However, after a few years of peace, Kaguya become Despot and filled with Paranoia. Using her power, she placed the entire world under a Genjutsu using the moon as the point of reference with the Roots of Shinju merging onto the people and draining them of their very beings. Turning them into White, wooden Creatures completely lacking in personality.

No one could stop her... or so we thought. You see, Kaguya had given birth to a set of Fraternal Male Twins, Hagoromo and Hamura. Both inherited her powerful Chakra, as it would later be called, but were no where near as powerful as their mother. Hamura's chakra was more spiritual then his brothers, he bore the Byakugan, could use the elements and was capable of using his bones as Weapons. However, despite his power he was a follower, completely devoted to his brother.

Hagoromo on the other hand bore the Rinnegan, which was a lesser form of his mother's third eye, and was more physical then his brother. His control over the elements were far greater then his brother who specialized in Physical combat. He was the Leader of the Two, and desired Peace by any means. He devoted massive amounts of time to studying his powers, his mother's illusions and life itself.

Desiring to reclaim her stolen chakra, Kaguya merged with the Shinju turned into the Juubi, then attacked the boy's

Her son's fought her for weeks, only for them to combine their unique abilities and seal her inside of Hagoromo.  
After this, Hagoromo Spent years teaching others about Chakra and such. He even used his power to give them chakra, hoping they would connect their spiritual energies and reach peace.. the fool.

Giving Human's chakra wasn't enough, he had to do something with the Talking animals who scared the Weak, developing Humans " The Elder's tone became mocking here.

" We were all give a choice. Create the Contracts and obey the humans, or he would deal with us. The Toads, being close to Hagoromo already, accepted, as did the Snakes. He responded by Teaching them how to use the energy of the World to amplify their abilities. He even used his mother's chakra to create Realms for them to live in, including creating their Unique Oil to aid them in Harnessing Natural Energy.

However, not everyone was comfortable in being forced to align themselves like that to humans... Hagoromo then showed his temper and Darker side, proving he wasn't that different from his mother. Using his power, he Slaughtered our Leader as well as the Leader of the Rhino, Cerberus, Dark Raven and Crab Clans. Using a Modified version of his Six Path's Technique, which allowed him to control 6 corpses each with a piece of his power, he bound their bodies to the Rinnegan. Making them summons under control of the Animal Path...

Then, he sealed us away in this Realm under the condition of absolute Slavery. In a Way, we were lucky. The Others he dealt with were stripped of their full intelligence and size, being only just above the normal intelligence of a normal animal... The Cerberus were Wiped out completely when they rebelled against him...Actually, if I am correct there DNA was merged with a Clan of Humans they were friends with...

Any way, for the Last Thousand Years, My people have been forced to Live here. Unaging, only capable of dying through murder of a Hand outside of our own. Normally we deal with the mental strain of immortality by Forcing our bodies to Hibernate, however Shiromari was incapable of doing that, so he snapped due to the Strain of immortality and the abuse he was forced to experienced at the hands of the Various Summoners...

Oh, and If I am not correct, the Sage Created the Second Moon about Twenty Three Years after sealing us here. I am not sure why he did it, but I know it was him. He is the only person capable of such a feat...It was also around this time that We were informed by our Summoner at the time, that the Tailed Beasts had been created and that Hagoromo had perished months later..We were unable to leave here, so that is all Hearsay I'll admit..."

Mika's mind was thrumming with emotions and thoughts. He knew they were telling the truth, he could feel it in their Chakra and scents.

On one hand, he felt pity for these beings. What the Sage did was cruel... if that was the only thing that happened. He would have to check their memories to back their stories, but if they were right, then the Sage really was a Hypocrite. Subjugating one population to help another really was no different from what Kaguya did, in a way it was worse...

On the other hand, Mika would have done far worse to whomever rebelled against him. He would have stripped their free will and made them believe they were the ones that chose the condition of their lives. So, he really couldn't say much... other then that he wouldn't have done it under the pretense of Peace. He would have just come out and said the reason... unless there was more to it... It seemed he was going to have to look into this, starting with the Hyuuga and Kaguya.

They had clear connections to the Sage and his Brother. Maybe they had records of this time...He would have to check. The Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki were also possible relations to the Sage. After all it was said that the Rinnegan and Sharingan were connected, and that the Senjus and Uchiha had been feuding for nearly a thousand years. It was always possible that even if there were not connection that they would have records of that time with being such old clans...

Plus the Zetsu sounded like the Creatures Kaguya turned Humans into, and they were made up of Hashirama's cells...maybe there was a connection...

Looking up to the Elder, Mika asked the First Question that came to mind. " While I beleive you, would you allow me to look inside of your minds? I wish to see these memories to get the information free of any possible bias."

The Elder Nodded " Very We-:" Was all the Elder got to Say when a Younger Chameleon started to charge Mika, screaming.

" How dare you you filthy APE" Shooting his Tongue out at Mika with blinding speeds, a crazed look in it's eyes.

Mika, in a great deal of pain still, reacted faster then he should have been able to. Whipping out his sword, he cut the Reptile's tongue in half, then grabbed the part still connected to the Chameleon, pulled it too him while Draining it's chakra. Then, gathering the chakra into his fist, He rammed His Chakra infused fist into the creature's skull. With a Large Splat, Brain Matter and skull fragments filled the clearing as the rest of the Chameleon was sent flying across the Clearing. The body went through three trees before coming to a stop.

However, that ceased to Matter to Mika as his body wracked with pain. It was like his chakra coils were filled with Lava and his muscles with acid. Wrapping his arms across his chest, Mika began to vomit up chakra infused blood.

_" Father, what is wrong" _Morph's worried voice screamed out as he slipped off of Mika and shook.

_" Mika, what's Happening Mika?" _Mizu's voice too screamed out, fading as Mika felt dizzy.

" When the Scroll Recoiled, It sent a huge surge through my Chakra coils, filling them with hundreds of Minuscule Tears. When I took in all that chakra, they all got bigger. I didnt notice before as they were too small... I can use alot of chakra for the next.. three weeks at least"

As Mika's body continued to spasm, he suddenly felt the Elder Pick him up with his tail and place him on his back.

" I will take you to our village. We have healers there... you may not be a chameleon but damage to Chakra coils is a Universal injury, we will be able to help at least alleviate your pain."

Morph jumped onto the Chameleon and partially merged with Mika's skin. _" Father, is there anything I can do to help?" _Nodding, Mika managed to grind out some instructions.

" Start taking my excess chakra, I need only the barest amounts right now. More then that and the Tears wont heal properly." Mika immediately felt Morph drawing out his chakra as instructed, bringing intense relief to Mika.

"""  
**Shiran, the Elder Chameleon was amazed at this child's strength of Will. Even the slightest damage to your Chakra Coils was excruciatingly painful, so for him to be even conscious with that much damage was... incredible... it might just explain how he was able to overcome the Sage's Slavery Seal. Then there was the boy's chakra itself. **

While it wasn't as Dense as the Sage's, it's Spiritual side was nor far off... Something he thought impossible for someone not of the man's lineage. He could tell this boy had not a drop of Otsutsuki blood or chakra, he was all Human... and so young to. Barely a Hatchling...

Sighing, Shiran took Mika to the Chameleon village of Rengoku, or Purgatory in the Other Language. It wasn't a bad place, actually it was quite nice, but the name was there as a reminder of what this place was. A Holding cell for eternity.

Placing the boy in the Shack the other summoners had stayed in, Shiran turned to find Rann, the Healer Standing there. One of the other's must have summoned him.

Nodding to Rann, Shiran Sat next to the Boy as Rann worked on him. They owed the boy so much, it would not due for him to die. No, Shiran believed that boy would more then likely become more powerful for this... his energy was that of a conqueror. He was not one to let something like this keep him from life. What he did to Boran, the insane Chameleon he killed, despite his battered body proved just that.

" He is unconscious and has a pretty sever fever... I need some herbs to help reduce it."

The Strange Grey Creature stood suddenly _" Father Has such herbs in his Pack he is a Medical Ninja" _The Creatures surprisingly deep yet innocent, voice echoed in all of their heads. The Creature then grabbed the a fore mentioned pack and handed it to a surprisingly calm Rann. _" Please say you can help Father..."_

Rann nodded " It is alright Little one, I can help him.. just keep on taking his chakra like he asked you too. It will help greatly.."

The Creature nodded, then continued to take Mika's chakra like ordered.

Such an odd being... Shiran wondered what he was...

* * *

**Waking up was painful for Mika, but at the same time it was comforting. It was a sign of progress, that he was healing well... actually he was healing a little too well... why was that...**

**Then it hit him... Zetsu's chakra. It contained an immensely powerful Life force. His body must have gained a heightened healing ability... which when added to the one he gained from Naruto's chakra... he should be completely healed in a week an a half. Give or Take anyway.**

Satisfied with his examinations, Mika opened his eyes... only to be meet with the sight of a worried and relieved Morph looking up at him.

" Hey Morph" Was all he got out when Morph hugged him fiercely, which hurt and made him sigh... before he hugged the brat back.

" I am alright Morph, I just need a few weeks of bedrest. I will be fine, I promise"

Feeling Morph melt onto his skin, Mika was assaulted with the sensation of his child's relief

_" I am glad Father...I am glad..." _Morph's voice echoed out as he fell asleep.

" What an Unusual Being" Mika heard, recognizing the voice of the Elder Chameleon. " His chakra reminded me of the White Woody Beings Kaguya created, yet it so much different. He had a powerful Spiritual chakra unlike then as well as free will."

Mika nodded " That is because he was born from one of those beings, being filled with my Raw will. It was actually that technique that destroyed the Slavery Seal I might want to add"

The Elder nodded, contemplating that " That makes sense. Those beings are essentially all body and no brain. By placing your will in one, it would have to change as Chakra is all that keeps it alive...Anyway, I am here to assure you that you are indeed welcome and in fact are always welcome here in Rengoku... this place is yours... literally as you control the barrier the Sage put up. We couldn't keep you out, even if we wanted too...Actually, you are able to come here at will if I am correct, just as any summon is able to return home at will." Smiling, the Chameleon shook his head.

Extremely Pleased, Mika smiled. He now had a place to send Tayuya to train in secret and use as a base of operations. Plus he could use this place to practice some more... questionable Jutsu... like the Impure World, Ressurection. He had always wanted to play around with that Jutsu, specifically so he could learn what they knew. Especially Mito Uzumaki with her incredible sealing...

" I have to admit that I will be taking advantage of that... And Since you need me to summon you to leave... I will gladly summon you from time to time or at request. You deserve to see the world." Mika was doing this in part to gain their loyalty to be honest.

The Elder Smiled Widely. " Thank you child, I appreciate that. As would the Rest of my people I imagine... Now, I will Leave you. I have to attend to Boran's, the Chameleon who assaulted you, funeral. As well as Organize Shiromari'... Oh and Child, My Name is Shiran..."

The Chameleon crawled out of his hut, Leaving Mika to his pain and his thoughts...

"""

**Three Hours Later**

Mika Sighed, loathing that he was incapable of exercising right now. He hated the Bordem that came with Bedrest... it just wasn't Natural for anybody... not even him.

Deciding to use this time to work on some projects he had been putting off, Mika took out a scroll and used a tiny portion of Chakra to open it.

There, in front of him was several blank Scrolls, Inkwells and Brushes. All Empty and ready for him to work out some Sealing. First on the List was the Hyuuga Caged Bird Seal, then there was Modifying Tsunade's Yin Seal and Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. He doubted that it would happen anytime soon, but he had at least a week and a Half of bed rest ahead of him... He might as well get something out of it.

* * *

**Chapter End. Tell me What you think, This was a hard but fun chapter to write. I Have always wanted to write my own take on the Sage of Six Paths and the Summons. **

**Oh, and Immortality is dangerous without the mental strength to handle the strain of the Years... **

**Love, Your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	39. Recovery

**Basic- Intermediate - Expert- Master**

**Example of this in terms of Sealing ability **

**Beginner - Anyone that can Write Legibly and has half a brain.**

**Intermediate - Iruka and Ten-ten ( Who only uses sealing scrolls, no other type of Seals)**

**_ Mika is here, bordering on Expert Level. He has the Knowledge of an Expert but the application skills of an Intermediate due to lack of experiance._**

**Expert - Kakashi and Jiraiya,**

**Master- Tsunade, Mito, Minato, Kushina and ever Uzumaki Ever.**

**And to the person who asked if Mika had been working on Sealing on Sundays as I mentioned, the answer is yes. However, he also absorbed the Knowledge Tayuya had in Sealing and has had clone working on Sealing for the last month an a Half.**

**Also, I believe that the Leaf would give more information to the Bingo Books to increase their reputation. Just Saying that you should keep that in mind.**

**MIKA IS A MASTER AT GENJUTSU- HE IS BETTER THEN KURENAI AND TIED WITH ITACHI, HOWEVER ITACHI HAS CERTAIN ADVANTAGES AND IS SKILLED MORE IN THE MENTAL ILLUSIONS WHERE MIKA IS ALL ABOUT THE ENVIRONMENTAL ILLUSIONS. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Mika smiled as he watched Morph training over the Small River in Rengoku. His Grey arm in the Form of a Spear as he stab and feinted at fake enemies, adding in a strong kick before he leaped backward. Mika had to say that for a Non Combat type, Morph was doing rather well.**

Of course, it probably had to do with Mika having Morph enter his mind and absorb his memories of training in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Either way, it was still impressive to Watch Morph practice Taijutsu.

When Morph asked why he had to train in Close Combat seeing as he was more the support or Spying type, Mika had responded by telling him that it was always a good skill to have, especially for spies. After all if you go caught spying, you could only run so far. It was very likey that you would have to fight your way out. Zetsu was a perfect example of that, after all it was his lack of combat skill that got him killed... well that and the fact that Mika bum rushed him, but still he could have fought it off had he the skills.

While Morph practiced his forms over the Water, Mika was breaking down The Strength of a Hundred Seal that Tsuande had. From what he could tell from his Advanced understanding of Sealing, the seal was actually really simple in Nature. What was difficult was that it required ungodly chakra control and a connection to Katsuya... who if he was right, was once the Summons of Mito Uzumaki which explained why she too had the Strength of a Hundred Seals... she was also an very skilled Medic on top of being one of the most powerful Kunoichi's in history as well as the Greatest Sealer in History, not counting the Sage of Six Paths. So, it made sense that she would have the needed control to produce and maintain this seal, without having it drain her of all of her chakra or be an issue in a fight.

Mika, being just an Intermediate level Sealer with Expert Level Knowledge, was unsure if he was capable of adjusting the Seal yet. Since he was sure his chakra levels were at least doubling thanks to Zetsu's chakra, Mika was going to have Four Clones Soly devoted to Sealing when he got back to the village. Two on practical applications, one looking up Already Made Seals and the last looking up Seal Theory and the Various Styles of Sealing. He wanted to reach Mastery in Sealing when he left the village, which he estimated would be in a Year or so from now.

No more then a Year and a Half if he had anything to say about it. Hopefully by then he would have Reached Mastery in Genjuts, Sealing, Medical Jutsu and Kenjutsu, other wise he wouldn't be able to classify himself as an S Rank Ninja. Of course his other skills he wished to get to at least Expert Level, but hey he was a bit of an Overachiever.

Sighing, Mika's head began to throb as he thought about what would happen when he left the Village. He was sure Tsunade was setting up a series of precautions to deal with that, her chakra was always full of guilt and grim determination whenever she looked at him. It was obvious to him that she was planning something. Unlike the Third, Tsunade had a backbone and was more then willing to fight dirty.

Then there was Danzo, Mika knew the effects of the Backlash were fading, he could sort of ...Feel it. Like a strange tug in the back of his mind... he couldn't fully put words to it. The only reason he knew it was connected to Danzo was the faint echo that reminded Mika of the man.

Actually, he sensed a few other people in that part of his mind. Tayuya, Hinata and Gaara of all people. It made sense to him as these were the people most affected by his Willpower. What this connection meant... he was unaware but he would look into it. The possible applications were endless, especially if he could find a way to use the connection to speak to them from a distance. Perhaps The Yamanaka Mind Body Transmission Jutsu could help...

""

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Mika looked back down at his scrolls. He had come up with a wide variety of projects for the Future, all of which he hoped would help him. Each Scroll had its own Title and was covered with ideas, corrections and the like.

Chakra Scalpel Strings, Personal Sage Seal, Mirage Mist, Chakra Leeching Mist, Chakra Leeching Bog, Water Focused Sunbeams, Modified Rasengan.

These were what he had come up with so far. And of these, the most import had to be the Mirage Mist he was working on.

Essentially, It would absorb the enemies chakra and force them to fight illusions born from the mist. He had come up with this as a way to fight the Sharigan, and any Dojutsu. With Itachi, Sasuke, The Mystery Uchiha and Kakashi, Mika had to be prepared.

Of course, the Mist would be useful against pretty much anybody, so that was a plus.

The Chakra Leeching Mist would also help. Like the Mirage Mist, The Leech Mist would drain the chakra of his enemies. What made it different and possibly more dangerous was that he could breathe the chakra stolen into his own body. This would allow him to gain quite the advantage over just about any enemy especially as the Jutsu would also disrupt any chakra based Jutsu they used.

Unfortunately, before he could so much as think about using these Jutsu, he had to gain a much higher skill in Water Chakra Manipulation. To combat this, Mika planned on having Two Clones work on Water Manipulations along side the clones working on Sealing. This way, he would eventually be able to use the Jutsu. They would be great against his current enemies, so they were almost needed.

As for the Other Jutsu... well they would be his trump cards. He didn't need any extra training to complete them... not counting the Personal Sage Seal, Water Focused Sunbeam and the Bog Jutsus which required far higher skills in Sealing and Water Manipulation for him to even think About.

His current skills were enough to at the very least attempt the other ones, particularly the Chakra Scalpel Strings. All those were, were the chakra scalpel channeled into a chakra String. Granted they would be far Weaker the normal, but if he could wrap them around an unsuspecting enemy while they were invisible, he could weaken several Muscles all over their bodies all at once. That would would be a great Defense against Tsunade most of all.

He also wanted to try and replicate the Gentle Fist Strikes with the Chakras, but that was just some of the many ideas he had relating to the Chakra Strings.

For Example, If he mixed Wind Chakra into the Strings, he would slice them up all over their body. Lightning Chakra would numb Muscles and Weaken Response Time and Fire Chakra could of course Burn his opponents. Then of course he could channel Healing chakra into the Strings. Really there was a lot he could do with them, and he planned on doing as much as he could. They were a very Over looked Technique with massive potential for modification. He wondered why Suna hadn't at least added Wind Chakra, that was their Specialty after all.

Then there was the Modified Rasengan... Mika wasn't exactly a fan of the Jutsu, however he knew it had potential for growth and adaptation. For Example he could add Elemental Chakra into it, or find some way to throw it. And even if he couldn't modify it, he could teach it to Tayuya so that she could kill people with it and frame the Leaf or at least Jiraiya. Hell, maybe she could add her Fire Element into it, she certainly had the chakra reserves and speed to use the Rasengan in battle.

Sighing, Mika sat back against the Tree he was under. He had another week of Recovery before he could even Leave this place, let alone train or Teach Tayuya the Rasengan. He just hoped that he wouldn't be labeled MIA or AWOL when he returned to the Leaf. They would never let him have a moment of privacy to train or develop these Jutsu.

That would make life very difficult.

Though, if need be, he could just grab Hinata and Tayuya and run here. He knew they would both go willingly. However, being in the Leaf was the Better position for Mika until he reached S Rank. He just had more resources available and the protection of the village.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Obito was pissed, How the fuck did Mika find one of the Zetsu clones? If the boy had read the clone's mind, which he was capable of, then the boy would know of Obito's existence and possibly his Eye of the Moon Plan...**

" Wait, that isn't possible... Mika's mind would be too powerful for the Clone's weak Mind... just entering it would cause it to break down..." Calming down at that realization, Obito knew he had to deal with Mika.

He either had to kill him or bring him into the Akatsuki... the boy was too much of a threat with his being able to sense Zetsu...

Stopping, a wonderful thought came to Obito. He would test the boy... that way he could get a full read of the boy's fighting style, skills and way of thinking. He didn't want to be surprised like that again...But who to send, he couldn't fight Mika without risk of exposing himself.

Obito didn't trust Itachi to give him the full results of the fight, which was the same for Konan. Kisame would get too into it and was too obvious for the discreteness this mission required, the same could be said for Deidira. Hidan was an idiot that he knew Mika would beat, then probably read the tool's mind. Kakazu was far to angry and would kill Mika due to that temper of his.

Sasori, Obito concluded, would be the best. He was discrete, smart, analytically and capable of not killing Mika out of spite or anger. He would also be able to ambush Mika during one of his missions out of the village thanks due to his spy-network...and since he wasn't a sensor, Obito could watch from a Distance and not get caught.

Satisfied with his plan, Obito Swirled away to Nagato. The fool was the " Leader" Of the Akatsuki, so he would have to be the one to assign the mission to Sasori.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Tsunade was worried, according to Jiraiya, the Castle in the Land of Broken Necks Mika had been assigned to check out had suddenly dissappeared. There was a puddle of blood left behind, however further analysis had revealed it to be Chameleon blood, not Mika's. **

So where was the boy?

No one had a clue, not even Jiraiya's spynetwork would muster up an answer. Tsunade half hoped he really was dead, this way she wouldn't be forced to kill the boy herself... a Sentiment that disgusted her the moment she thought it.

Placing her head in her hands, Tsunade's heart was racked with a familiar feeling. One she had felt for decades... Remorse. Mika meant a lot to her, however the threat he presented was too much for her to accept. She had to protect the village for Dan, Nawaki and Naruto...

For a brief second, she hated those three for forcing her too kill another loved one for their dreams...

When had life become so complicated? It seemed just yesterday she was drinking and gambling to her heart's content.. .though she had to admit that in a way this was better then that time of her life. She actually felt amazing when she healed someone, or made a beneficial decision for the village.

She just wished she didn't have to lose another loved one in The Village's Name...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**In the Suna Desert, Gaara sparred against his Sand Clones. Right Hook, Left Jab, Feint, Kick, Dodge to the Right, Leap back... it was actually pretty impressive for someone who had never really had to train in Taijutsu so far. He was Glad Mika had inspired it... or rather, his desire to impress Mika had inspired it. **

After Mika healed his Mind, Gaara began to realize just how much of a One Trick Pony he was. Mika was a skilled Swordsmen, Expert Medic, Master Genjutsu user, S Rank Sensor, skilled poison user and had the ability to enter and read other's minds. Gaara knew that if he wanted to impress and aid his crush, he would have to do better then just some Sand Jutsu. He had to evolve past what he was.

Yes, Gaara liked Mika. He was the only person capable of Touching Gaara... and that was nice. Plus he was Smart, powerful, devious, beautiful and more then willing to kill or fuck with people heads. Gaara liked that side of Mika... it spoke to the monstrous side of him in a way no one else could.

Mika had also helped Gaara to realize that Naruto's way of thinking was completely right. Granted He didn't want to be consumed in Hatred, but it was okay to enjoy killing and have his darker side. To Ignore a part of who he was, just to impress a finicky people who couldn't give a shit about him was foolish.

Even if those people were to elect him to the position of Kazekage... Gaara had agreed, so long as they waited Six Months so he could train and better himself.

Outside of Conditioning Gaara was training in Taijutsu, Bo Staff Training, Wind, Earth and Lightning Jutsu, Sealing and Chakra Control... Gaara was trying to expand his skills as much as he could. Normally it would take years to reach a mastery of these Jutsu, however he had found a way around it... shadow clones.

With his new calm, Sensory abilities and intelligence, It had been near effortless for Gaara to copy the Shadow clone Jutsu. He had see Naruto literally create thousands of them, so it wasn't very difficult to replicate. The only reason he used Sands clones to spar with was that they hit harder and rebuilt themselves on when destroyed.

Thanks to Shukaku's Chakra, and Gaara's own massive reserves, he was capable of creating a Hundred Shadow clones... however the mental stress was somewhat difficult for him to deal with at times. He didn't have the kind of Healing Naruto had, the majority of which came from the boy's Bloodline.

To Deal with this, Gaara restricted himself to 75 clones as to build his mental resistance. 10 clones worked on each of the Seven Areas he was training himself in and the last five read up on books in the Library to learn more Jutsu and build his knowledge of the world.

He needed to be capable of doing more then simply relying on his Sand. His fight with Lee, Naruto and Kimmimaro were proof of that. He never wanted to be that...vulnerable again.

And so, here he was, wearing Weights all over his small body, using some of his massive reserves of chakra to keep himself moving. He had to improve, he had to do better... he refused to end up like his siblings, relying almost entirely on on Jutsu... He would live, be strong and Help Mika in any way he could.

And if that meant becoming Kazekage or betraying his village... so be it.

**Deep In the Seal on Gaara's Pec, an imprisoned, depowered Shukaku Groaned. His entire being ached, not only from Chakra loss but from being hit with a Wave of power from the connection Gaara has with Mika. He wasn't even trying to block the boy's connection, it just happened. **

The Boy's will was incredible, far Stronger then Gaara's Mother...the force of it was unlike anything Shukaku had ever experienced. He was knocked out for a whole day from it's power... and Mika wasn't even anywhere Near Gaara...

Shukaku hadn't sensed a will that powerful since his worthless Father...He wondered what that Meant... it seemed important for some reason...

Shrugging his worries off, Shukaku turned over in his Urn. He loathed Gaara for imprisoning him here... the fucker... however being hit by Mika's will had changed something in Shukaku, because he actually understood why Gaara did that.

Now that Shukaku thought about it... he felt calm. Like the insanity and single mindness he was forced to endure thanks to his father's manipulations was eased. Not completley but enough for him to think for a few moments at at time without screaming out in anger or fustration.

Shukaku realized that he kind of deserved his current imprisonment... he had tortured Gaara after all... he would have done far worse had he been in Gaara's place..

That Rational thought was something he would have never been capable of before... it was honeslty a little scary for Shukaku...and freeing. For once, he was not trapped in his own insanity... and that was something he enjoyed...

So for the First time in his life... Shukaku was happy.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**In that weird place between life and Death... someone stirred. He hadn't been awakened since Madra activated the Rinnegan... what could have happened in the world...**

Stretching out his senses... His eyes widened in shock... then complete and utter Rage.

Someone had freed the Chameleons...Some had dared to go against his Divine Edict...

Shivering with fury, Hagaromo Otsutsuki opened his Eyes.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Chapter End. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. **

**Tell me what you think in a Review... I love Reviews so Please Review, they make your Overlord Smile. **

**Love, Your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	40. Decisions and Freedom

**I realized that I forgot about the Enhanced Reflexes given to Mika from absorbing the Rajin's chakra... They are there and they are part of why he was able to beat that ANBU guy... just saying.**

**Also, I believe that Tsunade couldn't speak to every ninja for every mission. Lower Ranking ones can be given through ANBU notes. It makes life easier on Tsunade, especially after the invasion. **

* * *

**_9 Days after Mika's Meeting the Chameleons_**

**Korra Aburame hated indecision. It was weak, over emotional and pointless. It would also kill you in battle. ****However, in this case, it might just save her life. After all, going against some like Mika would get you killed ... or worse. She shuddered to think of what Mika would do to someone who betrayed him...**

Unlike her family, Korra was not above accepting her emotions. They had purpose, power and use... in moderation of course. It was the acceptance of her emotions that allowed her to realize that she slightly loathed Tsunade Senju for making her go up against, or at least spy against Mika.

Since their time in ANBU, Mika had sparred with her at least twelve times... though lately it had become less common due to their individually busy schedules. Still, the times they had sparred with each other had built a large, mutual trust and respect between the two of them. It had also built a sliver of fear in her, directed toward Mika.

Thus, she knew just how dangerous he could and would be. Mika would have no qualms with killing her.. and he easily could do so. He knew her skills and would have at least a dozen aces up his sleeve, just in case she pulled something new out in a fight. In a Serious fight, he would decimate her... no matter how skilled she was.

Even if she used her bugs, he would be able to counter them with that Mist Jutsu of his. The wide spread, dense, Chakra filled mist would throw her Insects off of his trail...The same could be said for that Poison Cloud Jutsu he learned from Shizune, that would be a bitch to fight... Her poor insects... they would be wiped out.

Of course, her Kenjutsu skills were no longer up to Mika's. His Reflexes had massively increased, almost over night. He was now reacting the moment he saw or sensed something... it was irritating as it was challenging. And Korra loved a good challenge.

Sighing to her Self, Koora knew she had a decision to make... soon. She could either Help Mika, or betray him. There were positives and negatives of each, she just needed to make the right choice.

She knew Hana would be making her choice over the next few days,... and that girl was on person she didn't want to cross. Like Korra, she was not bound by her family's bullshit. She was versatile, dangerous and exceedingly smart. Her skills with Medical Jutsu, while not as high as Shizune's, were still expert level. She would make an exceedingly dangerous enemy. As it was, she was easily as skilled as Kurenai and could fight on par with Asuma with only his Long Range Jutsu giving him an edge.

Then there was Mika's Minions, as she called them. Hinata, Ino, Hinabi and Udon.

Hinata was a threat, that much was clear. With Mika backing her, she had become stronger then most Chunin, on par with some weaker Jonin, revealing her true skills. In a Year, Korra knew she would be strong enough to deal with any Jonin, bar the Elites. Her Taijutsu skills were already higher then Korra's, and from what she over heard the other ANBU say, the girl knew the hidden mist Jutsu and was showing great skill in the Silent killing. If one added in her medical abilities, and you get a very skilled and dangerous Kunoichi.

As for Ino... Korra knew she was maybe a hundred times stronger then the girl, but the improvement she was showing was intense. She would easily be at least as strong as the average Jonin by a years time. However, what made her dangerous as the wide variety of skills Mika was having her learn. If she was skilled in tactics, she would end up being a massively powerful being...

Then came the children, Udon and Hinabi. She hadn't seen either of them since they were little, but from what she heard, they were showing great skill for their age. Both had already completed the Three Climbing and Water Walking Exercises, something that in her opinion should have been taught in the academy. Still, the twp were also said to have began studying in advanced fields such as poisons, seals and other fields... all at Mika's orders. She had a feeling they would be people to look out for in the Future...

All of this played a role in her decision.

Did she ally herself with the village, betraying Mika. Or would she ally herself with Mika and betray the village.

In either case, there was so much risk involve but were the benefits the same...

That she would have to think about.

* * *

**Hinata wanted to stab Tsunade right now and it had nothing to do with Mika at the moment. No, this was due to the fact that the women had just had an ANBU giver her missive asking her to go on a mission... with Kiba of all people. Even before her transformation, she felt weird around him. He wasn't perverted around her or anything, instead he always treated her like fragile doll. Also, contrary to her father's belief, it was Kiba that fucked up most of their missions. He was headstrong, offensive and just plain stupid at times. **

Perhaps it was time to show him just how powerful she had become. She refused to deal with his behavior any longer and was more then willing to put her foot up his ass... literally.

However, he wasn't the only person on her old team who bothered her.

Shino, with his apathetic personality and tendency to hod grudges drove her insane. Plus he wasn't all that skilled, using only his bugs to do anything. She really wished he would increased his reservoir... however she doubted that. He, like most clan Ninja, was reliant entirely on his clan's abilities.

And then there was Kurenai. Over the last few months, Hinata had developed a slight grudge against the women. She was not a skilled teacher in the slightest. Proof of that was the fact that Kiba was still incapable of breaking a Genjutsu and that with the exception of Hinata, her old team mates were barely stronger then they were in the academy.

However, what got Hinata the most was the women's doing nothing to fix the personality issues of her team. Shino was still apathetic and too logical, Kiba was too brash and cocky, and Hinata would have been weak and timid if it wasn't for Mika. Actually the only thing Kurenai did was teach literally... two tracking methods. Hinata, now having a fantastic teacher in the form of Mika, wanted nothing to do with her old sensei.

Unfortunantley she had little choice. She had to go straight to the gates, so she couldn't speak to Tsunade. And even if she could, there was very little chance she would get off. The village needed every Shinobi it had...

Resigning her self to her fate, Hinata hurried to the gate. The quicker she completed this mission, the quicker she could get back and train.

She had to get strong, very strong if she was too be of use to Mika when they left the village. She refused to let weakness, or anything really prevent her from aiding her Lord.

* * *

**Kurenai was a very observant women. She had to be what with her being a Genjutsu mistress and Tracking expert. So, it was easy for her to notice all of the changes in Hinata, even the less obvious ones. **

For example, Hinata no longer slouched or showed signs of insecurity. No, now she was a bold, brave and beautiful kunoichi, capable of facing down an angry Tsunade with out flinching. Hell, Kurenai wouldn't be surprised to see her scolding or even slapping Tsunade if the women were to insult Mika...

Kurenai was genuinely intimidated by the rapid change in the girls personality. It hadn't even been three months and she had already become so different then she used to be. She was barely the same person...

It was actually for that reason that Lady Tsunade had assigned Hinata to this mission. She wanted Kurenai to use her observational skills to note any and all changes in Hinata. Skills, Personality and demeanor. Kurenai almost felt bad, she loved Hinata and bore a great deal of respect for Mika, but if either were a threat to her home... then there was little she wouldn't do to stop either of them.

Even if that meant killing her favorite student...

Such thoughts left Kurenai as Hinata landed next to her, obviously having traveled by rooftop.

" What is the Mission?" Hinata's voice was no longer high, soft and babyish... now it was cool, soft and filled with confidence. It was the voice of someone that demanded respect from everyone... clearly something she picked up from Mika who's voice carried a much more potent command in it.

Handing Hinata the Mission file, Kurenai was amazed to see the analytical concentration in Hinata's eyes. She recognized it as the same look Mika and any medic had when they looked a mission or medical file. It was like she was absorbing every ounce of information with just her eyes, filling them away and reading between lines few could see... it was intimidating and worrying to see it in Hinata.

" So we are searching for the Bikochu... I assume since I can sense Naruto hurrying hear, that this mission is to aid in the Search for the Uchiha and that Naruto is coming with us?"

That entire sentence threw Kurenai for a loop. First, Hinata effortlessly broke down the mission and found its purpose with in seconds, which was weird by itself. Then, she " Sensed" Naruto, despite never showing any sign of Sensory gifts before... and she didn't so much as react when Naruto was involved... Kurenai had to pinch herself to ensure she was indeed awake.

There was no way this was her Hinata... Tsunade was right, Mika had changed her way too much to be normal... what did he do to her though? Was it a genjutsu., the boy was easily a master of that field despite his age. Or maybe it was a Medical Jutsu he made? He was an expert and a genius over all...

**Hinata rolled her eyes as she noticed the distinct panic in Kurenai's face. Seriously did they all expect her to be such a weak person forever? People changed, they grew, they aged and matured. Mika simply pushed in her in a better direction...**

" WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Hearing Naruto's grating voice, Hinata smirked. Mika had mentioned to her what he did to Naruto the last time the boy was acting like a tool in his presence. She had her own method of ... persuasion. She wouldn't even have to hurt him, she just had to scare him...

Turning around to face her old crush, Hinata flared her killer intent and watched as Naruto paled, then stumbled to a stop. His body was shivering, his pupils dilating... he looked utterly terrified. Perfect in Hinata's eyes.

Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look in her eyes " I believe Mika told you what would happen if you were embarrassing. If I see that behavior on this trip... Well, I am sure you can figure it out" She made a point to brush her cheek against his, causing a giant shiver to run through his body.

Turning back to the others, Hinata wanted to both roll her eyes and smirk. Each of them were looked at her with a mixture of fear, surprise and horror. She didn't care what they thought, she knew they would target her anyway when she left with Mika. She might as well make a point.

" I thinks we need to go, the Bikochu awaits us."

As she walked out the village gates, she heard Akamaru whimper and Kiba say " Is that really Hinata"

She couldn't help but smile at that point. Mika was right again it seemed. People fearing you was exciting and oh so useful sometimes.

* * *

**Walking on the Water, Mika faced Morph who had gotten in his stance. Today Mika was allowed to train a little. Nothing major, but some chakra control exercises and light sparring. It was a wonderful thing, he could feel slight atrophy building in his muscles. It would be nice to take the " Rust" Out of his sore body. **

Signalling Morph to start, Mika watched as Morph changed his right arm into a whip and left into a spiked club. A Smart move that covered a lot of his basis.

Rushing at him, Morph swung the Club at him, only to have Mika duck under it then lash out with a strong kick, sending Morph flying backwards. Thankfully, Morph was very agile and graceful, so he quickly turned a back flip and landed with ease. Mika was genuinely impressed with the move.

Creating spikes on his whip, Morph sent it at a very impressed Mika who used his sheath to grab the whip. Then, using his massive natural strength, Mika tugged his son to him with great speed.

The moment Morph was Near him, Mika took out a Kunai and held it at his son's throat " Nice, but make sure to always prepare for something like this. That spike was very clever, but a whip can always be turned against you. The club was also a nice touch, however make it a little thinner, that will help increase the density and make it a lot stronger."

"_I Understand Father..." _Morph, unlike most other people, took criticism rather well. He absorbed what he heard and improved on it any way he could. It was something Mika was sure he inherited from him.

Smiling at his son, Mika continued " No, lets see that poison of yours."

Two days ago, They had discovered that Morph could produce a poison, similar in Nature to the Kusanagi's... however it was very Spore like and could massively disrupt the flow of chakra as well as cause great pain. They were trying to see if Morph could apply it to his skin and Weapons. That would be useful in the extreme. As it was, Morph could only shot it out of his " Mouth", which was still very useful.

Morph, nodding to his father, leaped backward and shot a large portion of poison from a " Mouth" he grew on his face. It was a light, mostly see through, pink color.

" Mmmm... The range needs some work, as does the speed in which you can produce it... but I have to say I am impressed with your improvement so far.'

The Raw pride and happiness oozing off of Morph made Mika smile. Morph was gaining skill with incredible speed. Mika hoped that in a few months, he would be ready for the real world.

As it was, , Mika got to leave this place Tomorrow. However, Morph was staying for his own safety. The chances of the village finding him was far too high for Mika's liking. Morph was not prepared for that kind of world. He needed to stay and train. Thankfully, the chameleons seemed to enjoy Morph and Mika's presence. A few of them had actually spared with them when they weren't hibernating.

Hopefully, Miak could find a way to reduce the damage of eternity and get Minions out of the Chameleons. Or at least get them to teach Mika how to use their camouflage Jutsu. It was so useful. Tayuya would be able to make immense use of it, especially during assassinations.

Hell, Teaching it to any of his minions would be useful.

As would that Chakra suppression technique they had. It was an assassins dream...

* * *

**In the Distance, about a two hundred yards from Mika and Morph, Shiran smiled as he watched the two train. Over the last few days, he had grown fond of Mika. He was the first person to show his race respect in over a millennium. He even offered to show them the real world, something they craved after such a long imprisonment. **

He just wished he could do more for the kind boy. Unfortunately, his people could only be awake every few weeks. They had to hibernate for the majority of the time to deal with the strain of immortality.

He knew the boy was interested in their Chakra suppression technique, so maybe he could teach the boy that or have him take it from his mind... yes, that was easy. Shiran was set to hibernate the day Mika left, so he could teach it to him right then...yes... that would be great.

Turning his gaze back to Mika and Morph's training, Shiran smiled. It was nice to see someone be an Alpha Like Mika yet genuinely care and help his minions. Few people were like that. To Shiran, that was the greatest way to gather followers.

You do a kindness for them, yet inflict a level of fear to ensure respect. It was the makings of a leader... and that was what Mika was. A leader.

And a Conqueror...

* * *

**"Immune to Fate, Unbound to the First Clan... he rises**

**The Unbound Conqueror , The Alpha of Alphas...**

**His Will corrupts, commands and controls..**

**Unburdened by the Light or the Dark...**

**He will cut a Swath through the land.. destroying the Balance set by the Great Sage.. the Peace of the Child of Prophecy**

**Beware of his Power...**

** the Unbound Conqueror Rises."**

Awakening with great force, Gamamaru gasped in horror and shock. He hadn't heard that voice in over a millenia, since the day he accepted the Sages offer to become a summons. It was far different from his normal prophecies, which were mostly images and feelings.

Spiking his massive Chakra, he called forth Fukasaka and Shima. They needed to get Jiraiya for him, this vision... it was from his old Friend Hogoromo... the world was in danger and something needed to be done.

**Un be known to the Elder Toad Sage, Hogoromo Otsustuki was watching from his place in Limbo. His plan was going wonderfully...He couldn't bring himself to the Mortal world yet, but once Madra's war hits... he will be capable of having Naruto set in the Peace he worked so hard to bring. **

He just had to get rid of Mika... The boy was too strong, too Smart, too willful. He would never accept the beliefs of peace Hagoromo desired the world to have. No... the boy was a risk, a threat...

One that Hagoromo's world could not be allowed to have. He would get rid of him, like he had gotten rid of the Chameleons, his mother and so many others.

Peace would be fulfilled, Hagoromo's destiny and dream was too important...

Peace would reign... and Mika would not live to see it. Hagoromo would ensure that, one way... or another.

* * *

**Chapter End. **

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Warlock, Clearsighted) Overlord**

**Mika**


	41. Freedom- Return to the Leaf

**I hate hypocrites... and unfortunatley live with three of them... **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**For the First time since she began to train under Mika, Hinata felt bad about something. More specifically, her reaction to Naruto. She didn't hate the boy, however he was a representation of her old self... of how weak she once was. However, now that she gave it thought, she realized it was foolish to do so and wouldn't do it again. Unless he acted like an idiot... then it was a free for all.**

Sighing, Hinata turned her gaze in the direction of her " Team". Honestly, she was amazed that this team had survived as long as it had. Not a single one of them had their senses open, you could see such in their stances. It was more like they were on their way to see a Relative...it was pathetic in her eyes. Did they not realize the depths of this mission, or of the extreme risk it presented to their health.

The Bikochu were legendary, having played an incredibly vital role in the War. More Specifically, they were vital in the recovery of many Prisoners of Wars and had lead to the assassination and Capture of many high ranking officers. Unfortunately, they were driven to near extinction.

That they had been left in a Reserve, more then a day from the Leaf was ... just plain fucking stupid. It would be effortless for another village or Clan to get their hands on them and use them against the Leaf. More specifically the Kamizuru clan, the Rivals of the Aburame. There skills with Breeding insects would allow them to create a group of insects to track, capture, interrogate and kill any of their Ninjas... or politicians,medics, or even the Daiymo...

Which went back and explained the danger of this mission.

The Insects were highly values and desired. If others got wind of it, and with the Leaf's horrible security she was sure they would, they would be in for a fight...Especially if the Kamizuzu caught wind of this... their loathing of the Aburame and of the Leaf would make them quite dangerous in a fight.

Turning her gaze to Shino, A question came to Hinata's tongue. " Shino, if the Bikochu is so powerful, why was it left on it's own? Why did no one send Guards to keep an eye on the Reserves. I can see and feel no Barrier in that Direction, nor can I sense foreign Chakra signalling Ninjas around that area. Would not it have been wiser for your family, or someone to keep an eye on this place?"

She wanted to roll her eyes at the shock on everyone's faces, and the fear she saw on Naruto's... she didn't realize she scared him so bad... though she had to admit the idea nearly turned her on...

If only Tayuya was hear, she would find the same humor...

Shino was the first to break out of his shock " Yes... it would have been more prudent..."

Naruto Barked up " Why would we have people watch some Bugs" Kiba nodded, seeming to agree.

" Yeah, why waste our Ninjas on some bugs?"

Both boy's flinched at Hinata's annoyed look. " How about that fact that these bugs could be used to track literally anyone. For Example they could be used to find Mount Myoboku, where you Toad summons Live Naruto. Or they could use it to find Sasuke and Capture him. He is of that right age, they could pump his seed and create a whole new branch of Uchiha's, not loyal to the village. I imagine Cloud or Rock would find this very tempting."

The look of shock on all of their faces was beautiful to the Hyuuga Princess. However it was alos quite annoying. Was she the only person who thought of this possibility? She knew Mika would have...

**Shino was terrified, plain and simple. How the hell did Mika, a boy who was unremarkable in the academy, accomplish so much in such a small time? He even turned Hinata into a Graceful Kunoichi... It was ... so illogical.**

How no one noticed Mika's potential, or his true self was even less logical. Shino had made it a point in the academy to pay attention to everyone, to keep tabs on his fellow students...

For example, to him it was obvious that Sasuke was going to Leave and that Naruto was the Son of the Fourth Hokage. All either observation took was half a brain a five seconds.

Sasuke was an angry boob that obsessed far too much over power and the fate of his family. He should have had intense counseling to deal with his issues and a new family to allow him the positive memories to combat his loss. Now, he was in the arms of the Greatest and most dangerous Traitor the Leaf had ever seen. And if rumor was to be believed, Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's body as his own...

As for Naruto... the boy had unending Potential even if he was a total boob. Massive levels of chakra, Stamina and Healing abilities, a Transformation that could fool even a Byakugan... the boy could be anything. Especially if he used the Shadow Clone the way they were supposed to be used. Granted, Naruto seemed to have a string of shitty teachers... Maybe Shino should say something...

Yes, he might just do that. After all, Mika was a clear threat to the village, Maybe Naruto could be used to counter him... and Shino would counter Hinata. He just had to expand his abilities...

Unlike the rest of his team, he was aware of just how much of a Threat Mika was. Not that Shino didn't like Mika, he did as much he feared him, however the village had to come first..

It was for this reason he had agreed to join the Mika suppression Team. he was granted the task of breaking and countering Mika's incredible skill in Genjutsu as well as to weaken Mika and his Teammates. To accomplish this, Shino had been training extremely hard with his beetles, countering and breaking Kurenai's illusions and sparing with Lee to build his skills in Taijutsu.

After all, if there was one this he learned from Mika... never stick to just one Field. Mika's skill in virtually every imaginable field was partially why he was so dangerous...and his ability to use them in such creative ways...and his ruthlessness,... and his incredible intelligence... and his adaptability.

Shino sighed... there was just so many reasons why Mika presented such a threat... it made his head ache at the idea of combating him...He knew Mika would find would about their group, and probably make a thousand possible plans to get rid of or suppress them. Or he would find a way to convert them from the inside, Mika had more then enough skill to do something like that... and was more then willing...

**Mika was giddy, he could finally leave Regoku. He could finally start his training, though he still had to hold back for another week just in case...Still, he was glad. He had gotten a little stir crazy.**

It would be strange leave Morph behind, he had gotten attached he had to admit, but it was for the best. The village would hold back on attacking and dissecting Morph. He knew wouldn't hold back if he was in their position. Morph was too interesting a being not to test. Mika had even taken a DNA Sample to test o his own, though he left it in a scroll here in Rengoku for safety.

He had a feeling he would be watched quite heavily for a while, seeing as he had been out of the village far longer then the mission entailed. He would probably be interrogated and there was a very good chance someone would try to dig into his mind. Which would lead to even more suspicion when, again he didn't blame them.

However it would make life a great deal more difficult.. but it also presented the opportunity to draw attention away from Tayuya as she left with a Chameleon. So, it wasn't a total irritation.

"""

Feeling Shiran approaching, Mika turned to the ancient Chameleon. " I wondered when you be here? Sleeping in on a day like this, Shame on you" Shiran just rolled his large eyes.

" Oh yes, such a shame, I beg your forgiveness your majesty." They both Smiled. Mika found the Elder to be quite entertain and more then willing to have debate or bantering session. It was nice to have a somewhat sane, intelligent ally on his team.

" Any way, I suppose this is where you tell me how to Leave?"

The Elder nodded " As agreed, I will teach you how to leave if you promise to summon us. We wish to see the world, even if that Means being used as messengers or Spies. However, we are not to be used in combat.. Ever. Our bodies were not built for that..., not counting Our Old Leader and his Son..."

Mika nodded, pleased that the Chameleons would do such a thing after being burned so badly by the Sage. Which he knew as true after reading the Elder's memories.

" I remember... and in return for Taking in Morph and Tayuya, I have prepared this scroll for you" Mika handed the Elder a Scroll, on it was the Mindscape Tecnhique. He had a feeling it would help them deal with the mental strain of immortality. Mika wanted it to be the spark that deepened the loyalty the Chameleons had for him.

" And what is this exactally?" Shiran asked, he looked interested.

Smiling, Mika answered " This is a Scroll with the Mindscape Technique on it. The Mindscape technique essentailly allows you to create a manefestation in your Mind that is almost physical. It enhances memory, self control, learning speed, retention, and thought processes. It should help to relieve at least some of the strain your mind experiance due to your immortality curse."

Shiran just gaped at him, his Chakra filled with shock, hope, amazment and joy.

" Can it... can it really do all of that?"

Mika nodded, pleased his plan was going so well. " Yes, that and more. It really isnt that hard to master. Both Morph and Tayuya are capable of this technique, so they can help you to master it. Blocking the intrusions of others helps immensley."

The look of raw gratitude that filled the Chameleons face made Mika want to Smirk like crazy. He had the Elder's complete loyalty. Wonderful.

" Thank you Mika... You dont know what this means to me,... and to my entire people... Thank you..." The Elder suddenly raised his ...hand/claw and clapped them together before slamming them on the ground. In a Puff of smoke, a Large, Familar summoning scroll appeared with a much smaller Scroll next to it.

It was strange but he coult feel a pull toward the bigger scroll, the same way he felt a pull to the Barrier all around him...

" The bigger scroll as I am sure you remember is the Summoning Scroll for the Chameleon Clan. You merely have to sign it, then you can come and go as you please. All you have to do is focus on the small, concealable Chameleon Tattoo that appears on your body. As for the other scroll... well, it contains our concealment Jutsu as well as our advanced Transformation Jutsu and Chakra Supression Technique... use them well, we have never shown another person these techniques.."

Mika did everything in his power to keep his smile from turning into a dark smirk. Grabbing the Smaller Scroll, he opened it up, scanned it with his eyes and returned the scroll t the elder.

" There, I memorized it. Now you dont have to worry about the outside world getting hands on it." Shiran took the scroll back with a smile. Then Mika turned to the Summoning Scroll and opened it up.

Taking out a Kunai, Mika cut his thumb, spread the blood to each finger, then placed his Fingerprints on the Scroll, Then he wrote his name.

Immediately, the connection he could already feel to the barrier, the scroll and the chameleon's increased massively. It was far more defined and potent.

A sudden burning sensation on his wrist revealed the apperance of a Small, black Chameleon Tattoo. Retracting his chakra from it, he could see it fad away into nothing. He could barly sense it... wonderful...Now he didnt have to worry about Tsunade asking questions about a new tattoo.

" When you wish to return to Rengoku" Shiran's voice drew Mika's attention " You will always be summoned to this spot. It is the center of the village, the point where we are bound to the Outside world."

Mika nodded, that made sense to him. This was the nexus of the Barrier, the very point where they were anchored to the outside world. It was where anyone would appear...

Nodding to Shiran with a " Thank you", Mika channeled his chakra into the Chameleon Tattoo until it burned. Then, in a puff of smoke and a glowing Tattoo, Mika was wrenched away from Rengoku...back into the Human world.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**A strange, tickling sensation started in the back of Hinata's Mind... it was strange but nice... like she was no longer worried...MIKA WAS BACK! **

A Smile made its way onto her face. She could feel that invisible tether that connected her to Mika again, she hadnt even noticed it existed before but now... Oh it was amazing. She felt Like crying...

The next time she saw him, she was smothering him into a Massive, chakra enhaced Hug... Oh she missed him so much.

Realizing that she was smiling like an idiot, Hinata quickly masked her expression. She hoped none of them noticed ... it would be a pain to explain her random smiling when they learned of Mika's return...

**Shino was thrown for a loop... Hinata's chakra had just spiked, not massively but it was there and it was accompanied by a wide Smile...What happened?**

Turning to Kurenai, he watched her nod at him. It seemed she too noticed the smile and chakra spike... he doubted the idiots noticed it. However, if Akamaru's sudden tensness said anything, he too noticed the spike...

What had happened... Shino really wanted to know. He didnt like the not knowing... it was unnerving.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Tayuya was in the middle of a Vicious Spar with her clones when she felt it. Mika had return, she could feel his amazing, beautiful essence... even from her position in the Forest of Death. **

It was like the world was suddenly right. The sun was brighter, the air cleaner.. it was amazing...

Still, she was going to put a foot up his ass. How dare he scare her like that? Or better yet, she was going to find what hurt him and destroy it in ways even Mika would be frightened of.

Regardless of her threats and worry, Tayuya couldnt keep the smile off of her face for the rest of the Day...She was just so happy.

Mika was back... all was right in the world...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Hana, who was in the middle of performing surgery on a Cat, nearly made a fatal Mistake as she felt Mika's Return. She swore for a moment, then smiled as she realized what had happened. **

The worry she had been feeling for her Alpha... it was gone. In its place was the utter happyness and calm she always felt around Mika.

Looking back at the Cat, Hana fixed her Mistake and hurried as fast as she could without fucking up.

Her Alpha had returned, he was alright... all was right in the world.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Miles away, in the Deserts of Suna, Gaara was suprised when a smile crossed his face. He wasnt sure of why he was smiling.. but something felt right. It reminded him of when he was around Mika or thought of him...**

Blushing at that thought, Gaara Summoned another Sand clone. His loss of concentration had destroyed the previous one.

Getting back into his stance, Gaara Charged the Clone. Ducking under it's left hook, Gaara Shot a few hard jabs to it's stomach, then was forced backwards when it shot a strong leg at him.

He had to get better, even though he was making wonderful progress. Years of neglecting this skill wouldnt make it easy to fix. Thankfully carrying a heavy ass Gourd and wearing the heavey sand skin had allowed him to gain quite a bit of speed and Strength.

His muscles were actually in very good shape, so he had something to work with...

**Inside of Gaara's Mindscape, Shukaku Shuddered. Unlike Gaara, he felt the full brunt of Mika's return to the Real world. It was... amazing what an infusion of will did to people. The power it had over them, the influence... **

Yet, Shukaku couldnt find himself angry at Mika's action. The control it had over him was oddly pleasing. Instead of taking everything from him, it seemed to push him to being better. There was a kindness and ... mutual trust in the Will's influence.

It was like both sides gained from it...

Smiling in his prision, Shukaku sent a pulse of knowledge and power into the shared Mindscape of the Bjuu. It wouldnt force anything on them, but it would make them have a subconcious... attraction and trust to Mika...He just hoped they listened to it.

His siblings could be stubborn, a trait he shared with them.

However, they would need to get over it in the times to come. He could feel his father's return and Anger... His sibilings would need to pick a side eventually. And honestly, he wasnt sure if his father's side was the right one...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Jiraiya shuddered as he heard the Prophecy the Elder Sage gave him. Who was this Unbound conqerour, why would he go against the Child of Prophecy and the Sage of Six Paths. Didnt he want peace...**

Turning back to the Elder, Jiraiya tried to conceal the anger and worry he was feeling as he contiued to listen to the Elder Toad Sage.

" In My Dream, the World was covered in Blood and Fire and War and Death. It was a horror unlike anything else I have yet seen. To prevent this horrible future we Need the Child of Prophecy...

However, he cannot win without another at his side... The Heir to the Clan that bears the Parasites and the Hier to those that Control the Shadows... he must be trained along side of him... only then will it be possible to defeat the Unbound Conquerer..."

" YOU OLD FART, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Shima screamed, making Jiraiya roll his eyes. Did she not get how accurate the Sage tended to be...

Sighing, Jiraiya looked to the Elder Toad. He had planned on teaching Naruto...well, nothign really. Only his beliefs. Naruto was the Child of Prophecy, he had little need for actual skill. All he needed was the abilty to unite others, you couldnt be peaceful and a Warrior as well...

However, now he had to teach Shibi and Shikaku's son... what a Drag ... there goes his Peeking time...

Whoever this Unbound Conquerer was... he needed to deal with them soon... it was seriously messing up the Future...and his Happy, get laid time...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMTTTTTTRRRRAAAACCCCCCKKKK**

**" I hate reverse Summoning" Mika mumbled as he appeared back the Clearing where he defeated Shiromari. Summoning felt... strange when you knew it was happening. Kind of like a mix between be falling and being stuck in a twister... weird. **

Clearing his head, Mika turned and Shot back in the direction of the Leaf.

Now that he was in a big, open space, he was really tempted to try all of the new upgrades to his body. Absorbing Zetsu's chakra had not only increased his chakra and healing abilities. Now he was far more durable, had a much stronger Lifeforce and Water and Earth Chakra.

He really wanted to spar someone, a Pure taijutsu spar. He felt amazing... Better then he ever had. He felt alive and wonderful... life was good.

All was right in the World.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter End. **

**Hope you enjoyed this... yes Mika is back. It will be wierd to write him in the Village... I am making everything up now. There is little I am going off of right now so bear with me... This si new for me..**

**Love, your Ninja ( Warlock, Clearsighted) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	42. Building Bridges

**By Royal Decree, ****Theltaris Vadamae, is now my Minion Supreme and this chapter is dedicated to him as such. **

* * *

**It took Mika, who was still slightly sore, a full day to get back to the Leaf. Or More specifically, to a point a good five hundred Yards from the village, and a Hundred yards from the Barrier that surrounded the Leaf. Once he reached this spot, he stopped and used his sensory abilities to see if he could detect anyone around. What he was about to do was vital to his future success and would fuck him royally if he was discovered.**

Sensing no one, Mika gather a small amount of Chakra and focused it into his Tattoo, then slammed his hand on the Ground while thinking " Summoning Jutsu". It required no Blood or Handseals, only a small amount of chakra, the Sage's was of ensuring anyone could end up being the Chameleon's Master... a final fuck you of sorts. It all worked in Mika's favor all the same.

A small puff of Smoke appeared, and when it disappeared there were Four tiny Chameleons. Not a single one bigger then his middle finger, these four were perfect for the assignment Mika had for them.

" MASTER MIKA!" They cheered in squeaky little voices. " YOU SUMMONED US ALREADY? WE GET TO SEE THE WORLD?"

Mika smiled at them, knowing full well they were not children despite their looks. They were a thousand years old, born about three days before the clan was cursed with immortality. However these Four were unique, they shared a single Mind... kind off. It was the only way their undeveloped Minds could handle the strain of immortality. Mika had only meet them a few times...

" Hello you four, I have a Task for you that will allow you to see a large portion of the World. I need three of you to sneak into certain clan homes and Watch as they train. You will need you memorize Handsigns, Chakra feel and what the Jutsu does. I will read your memories Latter to get the information. One of you will need to go to the Forest of Death and find Tayuya, summon the Summoning scroll and have her sign it. Then go with her back to your home. Doing that will allow her to summon you when I cant. I will be stuck in the village for a While, she on the other hand will be all over the Elemental Nations."

The Four, beamed at Mika with Pride and excitement. " WE WILL DO OUR BEST MY LORD" Smiling at their enthusiasm, Mika held his hand out to them.

" I will give you the memories you need to get in." They all place a hand on him, flinching slightly as Mika channeled Memories of the Forest of Death, Tayuya, the Yamanaka, Nara and Akamichi Compounds and how to get in them without detection. " You are going to stay on me until we get closer to the village, the separate when I sense ANBU approaching, then sneak into the village as you continue to suppress your Chakra. Also, if you get seen, pretend to be a normal Chameleon or poof away if it is too dangerous. Okay?"

They Nodded, " YES MY LORD"

They all jumped onto his body, and used their abilities to suppress their chakra and hide themselves.

Smiling at them, Mika turned and continued to the Leaf.

**Tsunade Jumped when Shizune burst into her office, Screaming " MIKA IS BACK". However, once her brain processed what was said, the women could barely stop the smiled that crossed her face. As much as Mika was a threat and scared her, she loved the kid... it was as annoying as it was confusing.**

Concern for the cause of Mika's disapperance won over all of her other emotions, and so She stood from her Desk and shot out of the window, ignoring Shizune's call. Something she had great experience with.

Shooting across the roof tops, Tsuande was at the gate in twelve seconds flat. Seeing Mika, who was being guarded by two ANBU, filled Tsunade with intense Happiness, so she shot to the boy and brought him into a crushing embrace... only to notice she was hugging one of her ANBU. Turning around, she noticed an annoyed Mika in the spot where that ANBU once had stood.

" Seriously Tsuande, I thought I asked you to stop that. And I happen to be recovering from having my chakra coils nearly ruptured, I am very sore thank you very much"

That statement stopped Tsuande cold. Very few people could survive Coil Rupture.. few wanted to due to the pain.

" How are you recovered already, that can take months to Heal?" She made a gesture as they spoke, letting everyone know to walk. She knew her ANBU Wanted to anger, but she could see Mika had given up his weapons and she knew she could still best him in a fight. She wasn't a Hokage and Sanin for nothing.

" Well, you see I would channel my chakra into a Bird I captured. Doing this, after being low on Chakra, Allowed me to maintain a low level of Chakra. Low enough so that My body could recover. It wasn't easy but I am pretty certain I have developed a heightened healing ability, or at least a passive one similar to Kabuto's...It is not as advanced, but I seem to heal far faster then I should."

Tsunade just nodded, knowing that it was actually very possible. Several Ninja's developed a passive healing ability. Rock Lee and Might Guy for example. Theirs came from the passive chakra in their muscles from using the Gates so often as well as the massive level of Physical energy they possessed. All Kage Level Ninja's had one, due to having as Much chakra as they had mixed in with their incredible control and the strength of their control. If they didn't, Kage's would be able to last as long in battle as they did.

Though compared to an Uzumaki... it was absolitely worthless. The Uzumaki had a Chakra that was so Phsyically aligned, they just healed without thinking about it.

Looking to Mika, Tsunade realized that she could use his injuries against him... as much as it pained her to do so.

" I need to give you a total body exam to ensure you are fit for duty. As it is, I am restricting you to two weeks on only hospital work, and that is before your exam and before your interrogation." That last part was due to Mika's status as an ANBU. His mission may have been as a Normal Ninja, but as an ANBU he was required to be interrogated to ensrue his loyalty and that he did not spill anything.

This served Tsuande well, she might be able to get a Yamanaka to implant suggestions to increase loyalty or at the very least ensure that Mika wont attack the village... if they couldn't do that, they could at least peek through Mika's head to learn of the true threat he posed to the village. Any informatiuon would help. Skills he had hidden, people he knew, plans he had made. Hell, even his favorite food would have some use if they wanted to poison him...

**Mika's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he sensed the dark emotions welling inside of Tsuande. Since becoming the Hokage, she had been more willing to use people... she was more Ninja. Thus, she was a threat.. even if he knew she loved him. For that, he had to respect her. **

Even if it did presnet an issue... and a wonderful solution. He could use this time to build allies, forge connections, take away the view from his minions and so much more. To start...

" Tsunade, I think I have found a Way to remove Curse Seals" Tsunade's sudden stumble was extremley amusing to Mika. " It is actually rather simple to be honest. I just requires a couple of Skilled Medics to perform."

Tsunade remained stunned for a moment, then sighed and began to laugh. " Why am I not suprised it was you ...?"

Mika shrugged " Because I am a prodigy and am generally amazing all together."

Tsunade Just smirked and rolled her eyes. " Of course you are... now how about you explain your findings to me?"

With a smirk, Mika launched into his explanation of how to remove a curse Mark. He had wanted to wait for a few months to be honest but right now it was better. He would get an ally in anyone who hated Orochimaru and it would expanded his medical fame. Plus, he might just ge access to the Forbideen Medical Scrolls... scrolls that contained information long since hidden by the First Hokage who had deemed them too dark to try.

Stupid, Niave Fucker...

* * *

**The Four were excited. They had never left thier homes in Rengoku, so this was amazing to them. Being able to see through each of thier eyes, they got four times the experiance, which made it all the better. Right now, each of them was approaching thier targets. **

One part of the four, who was called One, was hiding in a Tree in the Nara forest. He was watching a Nara Women teaching a small group of children... all of which groaned and moaned about it being a drag. One just rolled his eyes...But still kept on watching and observing them using thier Jutsu... Shadow Possesion Jutsu if he was hearing right.

One could see why Master Mika would want to copy this families's Jutsu. It was very useful when it cam to entrapment, or other things if thier shadows could be manipulated more then they were seeing. It could be used for just about anything...

Really, it was like a constant weapon always at your side. If you could shape it right, it could be used to get you out of any situtation. Maybe they should teach it to thier People...

**Another of the Four** was Sitting in a Small Clearing, Watching a Young Female Akamichi Using the Expansion Jutsu. From the Information Master Mika had given them, she was converting a small amount of her calories into chakra. Apparently they had an ability that allowed them to use all of thier fat to gain incredible power and Size. Not without Side effects of course.

Dehydration, destrution of cells, Advanced aging, increased risk for Certain cancers.. there was actually alot that could go wrong. Still, they could see it was worht the risk seeing as it had clearly been perfected over the Years. If Master Mika was as Smart as he seemed, then he would do alot with that Jutsu...they shivered in anticipation...

**The Third of the Four** was watching A spar between a Yamanaka boy and his Mother. It was actually boring. Basically, the boy was supposed to be buildign his speed and accuracy with the Jutsu he was using to send his spirit to his mother...

They all cringed as the possible negatives of this jutsu filled thier minds. You could lose your sprit and remain comatose, you could damage your brain, you could be killed by the connection... however there was alos a great deal of benifits. Clearly this was an old Jutsu that had been tweaked for such usage.

As with the Other Jutsu, they could see why Mika would want it. The usage and tweaking possiblites were endless.

They were all going to show Shiran and the rest of the Clan what they saw, Mika never said not to. They were pretty sure he was going to Show Tayuya anyway so why not...

Speaking of Tayuya,** The Last of the Four, w**as Leaping throught the Forest to Find her hidden cave. They were being cautious as the place was dangerous, but Mika had discovered a path of less resistnace and shown it to them via mind Jutsu. Still, it was dangerous they were being very careful...

Supressing their chakra was a great help as most of the creatures of the forest used Charka sensing as a way to track down their prey.

'''

It took about thirty minutes to get to where Tayuya was supposed to be... and when they did.. they were forced to dodge a flurry of Senbon.

" Son of a bitch.. I hate Missing" Knowing it was Tayuya's voice, they screamed out the one Name Mika had given them via Mind Message.

" LORD CHIMERA SPEAKS THROUGH ME" they screamed, Hopping she would stop... and not kill them.

**Tayuya Froze... her lord had sent a messager... She wanted to cry, but was too tough. Leaping to the Small Chameleon she snatched it up and brought it to her face. **

" Speak or be squished" The Chameleon rolled it's eyes./

" We know better then that. You need us so keep the Threats to your self"

Tayuya just smirked, squeezed a little, then nodded " You are right but still..." She leaped backwards and hurried into her cave. She didnt want to get caught after all...

* * *

**Ino wasnt sure if he was Happy. She knew Mika had returned, hearing as Much from a Chunin, however there was a ... slight fear in his return. **

The Reason for her fear was simple... she was conflicted. Part of her wanted him to be here, teaching her and helping her to better herself. For the First time in her life, Someone wanted her to be somebody... to be herself and she loved it.

The other part of her wanted to run from Mika and go to her father. She wasnt stupid, especially now that she was acutally using her head. So, she realized tht Mika wasnt super loyal. She had a sneaking feeling he would leave the village. She knew What horror's orochimaru commetted... even if he was at one point considered a very recognized hero and genius... what would Mika be if he left.

There was also the fact that she felt as if she was betraying her Daddy and the village... she didnt want to be like that. Or go down with Mika...

UGHHH, it gave her such a Head ache to think about it...

For now, she would just stick with Mika and learn... she would make her decison when the time came...she just hoped she chose correctly... this go go bad in so many ways.

* * *

**Chapter Over. **

**Tell me what you think. I know alot happened, despite the length so ask questions if needed. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Warlock, Clearsighted) Mortal**

**Mika. **


	43. So I am Grounded?

**There is going to be a Slight Lemon... Mika and Gaara.. just so you know... it is in the last Tsuande part for those of you who wish to avoid it. **

* * *

**" - However, you will have to have someone there to ensure the poison doesn't give the host sepsis and another to ensure the patients' body temperature doesn't spike from the strain. Other then that, it really is quite simple." Mika finished his explanation to Tsunade of how to remove the Curse Mark, just as she finished his Medical Exam.**

Tsunade just stood and shook her head. " How No one else figured that out... is beyond me. I never got a chance to look at the Curse Mark, even With Anko do to how busy I have been... Still, I don't think I would have come up with that." She gave him a questioning, stern look. " How did you come up with it? The understand of Cells, Chakra, Enzymes and Seals should be beyond your current abilities."

Mika just shrugged " I have been sending Clones to study in the Library. My theoretical knowledge more or less rivals your own. In Seals, I have the knowledge of an expert, but the technical skills of an Intermediate."

Mika really wanted to keep that secret, but in order to explain his current skill without causing suspicion and to allow himself to study while he was under house arrest, this would be a must.

Tsunade just gave him a Proud, impressed look. However he emotions revealed to him that she was suspicious and worried. Which was to be expected if he was being honest.

" I am not surprised...Anyway, you have a clean bill of health. In fact, thanks to the scar tissue, you will be able to expand your chakra levels even more. Still, I would advise caution. Chakra Coils are delicet..."

Gesturing for him to get dressed, Mika hurriedly put his shirt back on and followed Tsunade... only to have his vision suddenly fill itself with darkness... just as Tsunade's chakra spiked.

""""

**Tsunade tried to hide it, but she was nervous. Mika had managed to gain a great deal of knowledge and power without anyone detecting it. Even with the Elder's ANBU watching him... she wondered what else he obtained under her Watch...It seemed she was going to have to do some digging, and have more people Watch over Mika. It couldn't be just any guard... no, she had the perfect Idea.**

**However, She had to be careful.. Mika could suspect anything.. even after it happened... she hated that she even thought of this. But He was too much of a threat.**

Seeing as it was Time for Mika's Interrogation any way, Tsunade quickly turned and Knocked the boy out before he could so much as react. He would need to be unconscious if her Yamanaka Agent was to penetrate Mika's incredible mental defenses. Once that happened, she would personal place the Mental Monitoring Seals her Grandmother Designed for Prisoners of War. A technique her Grandfather Banned, considering them Horrible and Immoral.

This would allow her to record and See Mika's Thoughts and intentions, without him knowing it. However, there was a very good chance that Mika's Mind would reject them, his personality and mind was more then strong enough for that.

Sighing, Tsunade knew she had to drug Mika... that was the only way to weaken his defenses enough to place the Seals on him.

Picking Mika up, Tsunade was filled with sadness. When had life come to this...That she had to place such Seals on a child she considered her own... She hated that she had to do it. Her Obligation as Hokage and her promise to Naruto, Dan and Nawaki meant too much not too...

* * *

**Tayuya loved Renkogu already and she had only been there for five minutes. For one, it was Hot which was amazing in her opinion. Second, there was a Lot of Privacy. And Third, it was Incredible Moist there, and according to the Four, it Rained often which meant that Practicing her Fire Jutsu was now a possibility.**

Turning her head to the Four Brats, Tayuya asked " Where am I Staying and Where can I practice My Fire Jutsu?"

The Four Brats, as she thought of them, just looked up at her " FOLLOW US" They chirped at her, then shot into the distance. Tayuya had to admit, she was impressed with their speed. Chameleon's weren't known for their speed after all.

After a short trip, Tayuya was pleased to see a Series of Small Huts. One of which showed signs of being lived in. She suspected it was Mika's Hut.

" YOU CAN STAY HERE, PICK A HUT. MIKA'S IS THE CENTER ONE, SO THAT ONE IS OFF LIMITS" The Four Brats squeaked at her.

Nodding at them, Tayuya picked the Hut just to the Left of Mika's. " Alright, now take me to where I can Train."

The Brat's just rolled thier eyes at her, but conceded.

""

After a Five Minute Trip, Tayuya was taken to a Large Lake. She could see slight signs of Damage on the Rocks around her, more then likely from Mika.

_" Hello" _Tayuya quickly turned around, while grabbing a Kunai... only to stop as she saw the kind, childish eyes of a Grey... thing "_My Names Is Morph, Father told me all about you Tayuya. He even showed me memories of you." _The Things seemed to be smiling, however Tayuya didn't trust it. She could feel something about it... reminding her slightly of Mika... she wasn't sure why.

" HI MORPH" The Brats screamed out at the Thing. Seeing them so calm with Morph, she decided to trust him a little.

" Who and What Are you?" Morph just shrugged his shoulders, before holding out his hand.

" _Father had me record a Memory to show you... he said it was by the Command of Lord Chimera_"

Knowing this was a Sign of Mika's Command, Tayuya placed her hand in the Creature's... A Vision of Mika suddenly appeared.

He was Standing on the Lake, Smirking at her as per usual.

" _Tayuya, this is Morph, My son. I created him by accident when I filled a Partial Clone of the First Hokage with My Will. He is a Unique being, that I trust and ask that you do the same. I also ask that you Train with him him in Taijutsu every morning. It will help both of you to gain skill in that feild._

_Now, Since you are going to be staying in Rengoku while I am under house arrest, I have a few orders to give you. First, Train your ass off. You should be able to practice Fire Jutsu here, but I also want you to practice Water and Wind Jutsu. As well as the Elemental Manipulation for Both. The Water Jutsu is to ensure that you don't burn everything down and the Wind Jutsu is to help with your Sound Based Genjutsu. I left Memories of How to do this with Morph, so ask him when you start._

_Second, In one Week I want you to go to Sea Country and Capture a Girl named looks like a Human, Fish Hybrid... she will be easy to find I assure you. You are also to raid the Lab there, Bringing everything you can to Rengoku. If you can find the DNA of a man named Amachi, then do so at any cost. I plan on Using the Impure Resurrection on him, his Knowledge and skills in the Manipulation of Genetics and cells are unrivaled. Even the combined knowledge of Orochimaru, Kabuto and Tsunade cant touch his skills. He is that good. Isaribi is a product of his tampering with Fish Cells, she is a success. When you capture her, keep her contained until I can deal with her... unless you can convince her. If you can do that, train her. She will have incredibly useful skills._

_Your Last order is actually quite simple. I need you to sign the Chameleon Contract. If you are to ever Leave Rengoku to perform your missions, this is a Must._

_Other then that, I wish you a Good time. I know you were worried about my disappearance. Have Morph show you the memories of what happened, that should help you understand._

_Oh... please be respectful to the Elder Chameleon. His name is Shiran and he is actually quiet the interesting Lizard."_

In a Rush of Vertigo, Tayuya was brought back to reality. Shaking her head for a moment, she looked at Morph with a Determined visage. " Show me what Happened.. why Mika was injured"

With a Nod, Morph placed his hand on her forehead, sending her back into the Realm of Morph's Memories.

* * *

**Hinata was rather proud of herself. Not only had she effortlessly discovered the Presence and Location of the Kamizuru clan members in the Preserve, but when Kiba decided to charge head on without a single thought, she refrained from killing him. A Major victory in her books.**

" Mika is such a bad influence on me" She couldn't help but thinks as she Began to dodge the Large amount of Bee's coming their way. She would have never admited her extreme annoyance with Kiba, nor would she admit to the bloodlust that simmered in her... it was amazing what a person would hide out of shame and fear.

The Screams of the Kamizuru Leader drew Hinata from her own mind.

" You cant defeat my Bees, Leaf Trash. They will sting you to death, then the Bikochu will be ours. We might even take the Hyuuga and Aburame back to our village to bring back our Clan's reputation."

Bored already, Hinata Gathered her Chakra in her chest. Then, with a large huff, she Sent a Large, Dense cloud of Mist at the Insects. This had the wonderful effect of confusing the Insects and causing them all the start falling as the moisture built on their wings and body.

Ignoring the satisfying looks of shock on her "Teammates" Faces, Hinata shot forward with blinding, chakra enhanced speeds. In a Single, swift Motion, Hinata rammed her fingers into the Stunned women's chest, right where her heart was. She could feel bones breaking and the women's heart Bursting due to the speed and chakra spike.

Without missing a Beat, Hinata grabbed three Poison coated Senbon and tossed them at the Other Two Male Kamizuru, hitting them both. In an instant, the Poison began swelling their throats, causing the to struggle and choke. Deciding to be merciful, Hinata Grabbed two Kunai from her Pouch and tossed them a the Choking Bee Users.

As they collapsed, Dead, Hinata approached their bodies and grabbed her Kunai from their Hearts. She didn't even flinch at the wet, squelching sound.

Turning around and looking at her " Team" Hinata rolled her eyes. " Seriously, you are looking at me as If I was the First Hokage. They were one Trick Ponies like Most Clan Ninja. Take away that one trick, and the danger they present drops to nearly nothing."

That was one of the First Things Mika taught her. In a way, it was the most powerful lesson Mika gave her, as it was that very lesson that helped her to part from the abusive, pointless reteric of her family. It was also the motivation for her Learning Medical Jutsu with such a Fervent energy.

**Kurenai was stunned... shock,... impressed and terrified all at once. How did Hinata, sweet and Meek Hinata, just efficiently and effectively wipe out a group of three Chunin Level Ninjas with almost no effort? More importantly, how did Mika train her to be so powerful and ruthless?**

Should could barley compare the Hinata she knew to the one she was seeing now. There was almost no comparison. This Hinata was proud, confident, controlled and ruthless. She wasn't afraid of her own shadow and was more then confident in her own abilities. A Stark contrast to the Hinata she met when She was assigned as the girl's mentor.

It was like she was seeing the girl for the first time. Granted, she had noticed the differences before. But that meant nothing when compared to seeing her actually fight and kill like a true Kunoichi.

**Shino was .. unnerved as the best word to describe his current state. Hinata was ruthless and brutal, something she never was before. How had Mika turned her into this ... Being? It was so frustrating and Frightening to think that Mika could turn Hinata in such a Way. If he could do that with her, then who else could he change, ? Who else could he corrupt and control?**

Shino wasn't religious by any stretch of the word, but still he prayed. Prayed that Mika never got his claws into Naruto, If he did... they were all doomed.

Naruto's potential was unlimited... with the right guidance, he would be a truly destructive force. Mika's influence on the boy would create a monster far more dangerous then all of the Tailed Beast's put together...

It was at this moment, that Shino swore to never allow that too happen. He knew of Jiraiya's plans to take Naruto on a Two and a Half Year Training trip outside of the village. Naruto's status made it so that all of the Clan Heads were required to know this information. Shino was extremely responsible, so he learned a lot from his father.

However, he also knew of Jiraiya's laziness and lechery, which were legendary. Naruto would come back just as weak as he currently was... no, Shino would have to make sure he was on the Trip with the boy. This way, he could influence Naruto away From Mika and help him to achieve his true potential. This plan would also serve the Village and Aburame clan in the end.

If Naruto did accomplish his goal of being Hokage and if Shino had a hand in that, his clan would benefit... All would be well...

**Never did Shino Notice the Sage of Six path's whispering into his Mind, Moving the boy into Place to Help Naruto Stop Mika...**

* * *

**" Ugh... What hit me...?" Mika mumbled as he awoke. His head was so fuzzy... he felt kind of light... floaty even...**

"MIKA" Mika sort of Jumped as he heard a loud Rumbling, Turning in that Direction sluggishly, he was greeted with the sight of ... a Watery Fox. " Mika, You have been drugged, someone is trying to enter your Mika. You need to focus" The Fox shota blast of Water at Mika. The Water seemed to fill Mika with Energy, buring away the fog in his head.

" Ugh... Mizu, what the hell? Who Poisoned me? " Mika shook his head, trying to maintan his foucs. However he could feel the fog creeping back into his thoughts.

**Mizu smiled at Mika, clearly relieved. " Tsuande knocked you out and carried you to IT. She injected something into your body, basically it is a Date Rape Drug. It was making you super compliant, so her little Yamanaka could enter your Mind and Plant Seals to monitor your Thoughts and actions. I heard as much when you were passed ou-" Mizu Stopped talking, feeling Waves of Anger and Power raging off of Mika.**

It was ... terrifying. The Portion of the Sage's will was nothing when compared to the absolute fury he was feeling off of Mika. For a Moment, he saw Mika's true potential and was awed. Mika... Mika would be a god.

As suddenly as it came, the Waves of Anger ceased... in a manner. Mika was literally glowing as he condensed the anger, directing it to his Will.

Mizu watched as Mika suddenly stood up and Walked off of the Mist Covered Island. Wherever he went, the Mist Parted, condensed and followed him.

**Mika was ... beyond furious. His Mind was his alone... no one got power over it. He would ensure that.**

Reaching the point where his Mist and Water had captured Tsuande's Yamanaka, Mika waved his hand. Commanding and controlling the Water until he was presented with the Yamanaka, bound tightly by the Sticky, chakra sucking Waters. The Yamanaka was a Women, bearing Orange Hair and and fair looks. Her Fox Mask was swirling in the Waters holding her in Place. She wasnt moving herself as Mika's water had bound her chakra.

Without so much as a word, Mika placed his hand on the Women's head, Channeling his anger and Will to effortlessly tear through her defenses. All while corrupting her, burning out her identity and replacing it with one of his choosing.

Reaching her Memories, Mika grabbed a hold of them.. then began to down load Inari's ( Her Name according to her Memories) Skills and training. As well as each and every Mission she ever had. He wanted it all.

Mind Body Transmission, Sensing Transmission, Mind Clone Switch, Mind Body Trasnmission, Mind Body Switch, Mind Piercing Shout, Memory Desecration, Temporal Implant and Mind Monitoring Seals. This was accompanied by Yamanaka Sensing exercises, Under standing of Yamanaka Mind Poisons which had been used on him, and everything the village knew of Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha clan and the Akatsuki...It seemed Inari reported to some of the people in Jiraiya's Spy network...

""""

It took a few Mental Seconds to deal with the Strain of her Memories and seal them away until he could fully integrate them. The moment he finished, Mika Slammed his hands on the ground... placing the Very Seals she was trying to place on him... into her mind.

" You are now my servant, my slave, my spy. You belong to me in every sense of the Word." His Will Washing through out her mind, destroying her Freedom and individuality, Leaving only Mika's eternal servant.

In a Flash of Light, Inari's mindscape changed. Gone was the black void with a Brain at it's center... in it's place was Jail Cell, a Cage with Inari inside. She now had a collar on her throat and was chained to the floor.

As she opened her eyes, Mika saw a glaze look... Inari was no longer.

Turning away from her, Mika began to further alter His new Slave's Mindscape. First, he recreated the Old Void and Brain, hiding her Real Mindscape under the Brain where no one would think to look. He even added a few barriers, to ensure that no one, not even Inari herself, could ever break his control or enter her Mindscape.

Satisfied with his work, Mika detached her from his Mind violently. A Wave of Water literally tossed her out on her ass.

Gathering the portions of her chakra he stole from her, Mika Created the Seals she was supposed to place.. however this where now altered by his Will. Now, they would only show Tsuande what he wanted them too. If Tsunade wanted to see his Mind, then so be it.

""  
**Mizu was terrified of his Father... he truly was. However more then his fear, was his Awe. Mika had taken a horrible, intruding situation and turned it so that he now had a perfect spy, a Huge amount of Information relating to the Yamanaka Mind Jutsu and ANBU, and whatever Inari had know from her time in ANBU...**

**It was amazing and Scary.**

Shrinking himself to the size of a normal Fox, Mizu approached his furious Father Cautiously.

" Are you alright...?" Before Mizu could react, he was in Mika's arms, being pressed against his chest.

" I am alright Mizu, Just pissed. Dont worry, it will pass..." Mika's angry look turning sadistically Mischievous. " Tsunade is about to see why it is a bad idea to cross me"

Mizu smiled as he cuddled with His father. Mika wasnt one too show emotion like this, so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Being around Morph made him realize what he was missing...

* * *

**Tsunade winced when Inari was literally launched from Mika in a Wave of Violent Chakra. Mika... Mika was clearly Pissed...However, Tsunade could feel her link with the Seals, so obviously her plan worked... she wasn't sure how she felt about that.**

Grabbing a Vial, she administered the antidote to Mika and ordered a Member of ANBU to Take Mika to his own apartment. She felt too dirty to do it herself...

Once Tsunade reached Her office, she took out the Crystal Orb her Grandmother Made for Her Grandfather and all future Hokage's. Then she placed a single drop of Mika's blood on it.

" Mind Monitor... Activate" Her Orb glowed for a moment... then settled into an Image of what she assumed to be Mika's Dreams... Causing Tsuande to Nearly Pass out from Shock.

There in the Orb was an Older Mika... and Gaara... Naked. Mika was on top of Gaara , Placing his hand on the Boy's chest... clawing downward, drawing blood. Bending his head forward, Mika licked the blood up, much to Gaara's obvious enjoyment. The Smoldering Look in Mika's eyes... sent shivers through Tsuande's body.

With blinding speed, Tsunade shut off the Orb, a Large blush on her face. Mika was Twelve for Crying out loud, how could he have such... Kinky Dreams...and was that... an accurate vision of what he would look like in the Future... if so...

Tsunade shook her head, stunned that she even thought such things about a Twelve year old boy...

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**I added My First... Sort of Lemon, tell me what you think about it and the Chapter as a Whole.**

**What effect will Inari's Yamanaka Chakra have on Mika's mind...any guesses will be welcome. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Mage, Clearsighted, Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika**


	44. Taking Advantage

**Mika was never one to whine, not really anyway. So, He planned on using his Month off to great effect. Since Tsunade knew he was training in the Library, he didnt have to change that. In fact, he could double his clones as he had planned. No issue there. **

Then there was the fact that he would be working in the Hospital for an entire month Straight. The experience there would drastically aid in his skills, and maybe even get a few more allies. Perhaps he could lead a lesson with the Academy, showing how Medical Jutsu works and Teach First aid.

He would be able to personally train Hinabi and Udon more, getting them a higher exposure to his will and increasing their loyalties. It would also help to gain support with the Hyuuga clan, or more specifically, the Branch Family. They all loved Hinata and Hinabi for being kind and neither using the Seal on them.

But perhaps the most important part would have to be Inari Yamanaka. Since Mika gained absolute control over her, he now had a perfect Spy. He could feel a strong connection in the back of his Mind to her, he knew he could send her thoughts Via the Seals he placed on her mind and the portion of his will infused into them.

Speaking of his Will, Mika discovered that due to absorbing a Yamanaka's Chakra, he could feel the connection to his Minions far more then before. It was almost tangible... maybe he could later send Power, or thoughts through it. That would be great, it really would.

Inari's Chakra had another effects, such as an increased Sensory Range and Far stronger Spiritual Chakra. However the most pronounced effect wasn't on Mika at all, instead it was on Mizu. His Son was now able to be awake most of the time and seemed to be full of boundless energy. It was a wonderful change.

Mizu had actually decided, moments after Mika sent the Kinky Dream to Tsunade, to start training in the Yamanaka Clan arts as much as he could, as well as His own form of Taijutsu. Mika was proud of his son's decision and made the recommendation for Mizu to try the Mind Body Transmission, Sensory Transmission and the Mind Piercing Shout, so that he would be able to read people's minds for Mika. Mika also asked his son to practice taking control of and breaking Genjutsu, this way Mika would have help should he ever run into Itachi Uchiha.

To help Mizu with his Taijutsu, Mika altered his Mindscape. His Created a Separate Island, just more Mizu, as well as Clones of the Various People Mika or Inari had Seen Fight or Fought himself. Mika even included Kyuubi himself, using Inari's Memories for that. Mizu literally giggled deeply at that, before launching himself at his new toys.

Mika was surprised that he was turning out so Paternal to be honest, but in truth he loved his children. They were smart, Vicious and Just amazing all around. They curbed the slight loneliness he always felt due to being mentally superior to everyone he knew.

Stopping for a moment, Mika was Happy to note Hinata's chakra as it reached the village. He had missed his student during his down time. He would have to see how she had been while he was gone. Mika made sure that Tsunade's Mental Monitoring Seals caught that thought... he wanted her to be either always bored, or afraid to look into his thoughts.

He was on his way to the his normal Training Field. He wanted to see how far Hanabi and Udon had gotten since he had been recovering. From what little Mika had seen, the two had the makings of powerful Ninja. He couldn't wait to see what they had done with the skills he recommended.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Goat was pissed. Why the Fuck did Tsuande put those Seals of All seals in the best damn ANBU Recruit he had ever seen? Seriously, until those were removed, Mika would be incapable of returning to Active Duty. It wouldn't be impossible to sentimentally hack into them and download thier knowledge or make a link so that whomever wanted to Watch, could. **

Still, part of him couldn't blame Tsunade. Mika was too good to be true, for a breif time Goat thought the boy was one of Danzo's Brood or perhaps a spy like Kabuto Yakushi. However, it became immediately clear to Goat that Mika was far too independent to be anyone's follower for too long. Perhaps that is why Tsunade had no trust for him.

Goat hoped that Mika proved to be worthy to return to ANBU. He hadnt spent alot o time around the boy since his tests, but he liked him. He was interesting and a Damn good Ninja. He hadnt seen someone with that obscene level of potential since Minato Namikaze...and that boy, like Mika, had essentially trained himself. Jiraiya was far too incompetent to train anybody, Goat would know... he was on a Team with Minato.

Back when he was called Bo Akamichi...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Hinata was pleased, super pleased. While Her Mission wasn't quite a success due to Naruto farting on the bug, she hadn't killed him for it and had managed to single handedly wiped out the Enemy. All wonderful things. She couldn't wait to tell Mika all about it. **

Speaking of Mika, Hinata could sort of feel him. It was.. strange but she could. It Made her all the more excited. It was like she craved Mika's Mere presence. To most that would seem obsessive and weird, but Hinata didn't care in the slightest.

Mika meant that much to her.

"""

Once they Reached the Leaf, Hinata activated her eyes, pushing them to their limits. Within seconds she found Mika, surprised to note that his chakra had doubled in the two weeks he had been gone. How that happened, she wasn't sure but she would ask anyway.

Unfortunately, she couldn't speak to him just yet. She had to help give her report... on how Naruto failed the mission by farting on the bugs... that still pissed her off. How could he fuck up everything like that...?

Shaking her head to calm her self and get rid of the thoughts before she stabbed the boy, Hianta Followed her Team to the Hokage's office. The quicker she got this done, the quicker she could speak to Mika.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Iruka's Body ached as he trained, trying to get back into Shape. It was incredible how little training he had gotten in while acting as his alter ego. Being a Teacher took a lot of time away from stuff like that. It would take a while to get his skills and body to the level he once had. Still, he relished the challenge. It felt good to once again stretched his previously sealed Muscles.**

As he regained his breath, Iruka thought... thought of many things. Of Naruto and how he had truly come to love the dumbass, of Mika and how he had been able to slip past Iruka's notice, of Hinata and her incredible growth... of himself and how his seals would no longer seal away his memories. He had merged far too well with his kinder aspect to ever be sealed again.

This had left him at an impasse, as Dolphin he was ruthless and merciless, as Iruka he was kind and almost pacifistic. It was strange but eventually he had reached a middle ground in a way.

The hard part had been about Naruto. One side of his made it his life's mission to fight and kill Naruto, the other had become a father figure to the boy...In the end, he realized that it would be best if Naruto lived and was molded into becoming a Puppet Kage. Which was what the Third had started, and his other side had aided in unknowingly. Hell, even Jiraiya was doing his part by forcing his peace making bullshit down the boy's throat.

For now Iruka would continue to train and gain power. He would act the part of a Mindless Soldier and when the time came, he would help to destroy Mika. Then, he would do what he could to get Naruto to accomplish his dreams... even if that meant destroying the boy's mind and making him a Seal Puppet. All for the good of the Leaf.

* * *

**Tsunade was annoyed, all the effort she put into getting those fucking seals on Mika and all she sees is a kinky dream and Mika taking a Shower. Ughhhhh, she swore the boy knew of the seals and was fucking with her. To make Matters worse, it seemed that Inari was in a Coma from complete chakra drain. According to Inoichi's report, that is one of the Defenses Mika had created for his mind. Apparently Mika had some of the greatest mental defenses Inoichi had ever come across. **

That worried her to some degree. Mika would not be one to take such a betrayal well... however she knew he could do nothing about the Seals. Only she could with the Removal Technique, something only she knew...It would take nothing less then a Sealing, Medical, Mental Master to find a way around the effects of the Seal, let alone remove one. However Mika was skilled in all of these skills...

Part of her wanted Mika to find them and punish her, she felt like she deserved it. However that part was overwhelmed and Buried by the part of her that loved Naruto, Nawaki and Dan...Not that it was completely silenced. She always would bear the guilt of betraying Mika in such a way...

Even if it was her duty as Hokage... she would always carry that guilt.

"KNOCKKNOCK" Tsunade's thought turned to the Knocks on her door.

" Come In" She called to it, needing the distraction.

As the door opened, Tsunade was surprised to see Team Kurenai Plus Naruto enter her office, all looking guilty except for Hinata and Naruto. Hinata looked pleased with herself yet annoyed with Naruto, who she was glaring at. And Naruto,... was oblivious as always.

Before Kurenai could speak up, Hinata stepped forward " We reached the reserve, which really should have been guarded better, only to fight some Kamizuru. I killed them and we found the Bokucho, only for Naruto to Fuck up the mission by farting. Can I go and See Mika know, I know he is here. I can feel him."

Everyone gaped at her bluntness, Tsunade included. However once the shock went away, Tsunade couldnnt help but laugh at just how similar Hinata had become to Mika. Clearly he was influencing her with his blunt manner of speaking.

" IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" Naruto screamed as the shock wore off of him next.

Hinata just turned to him coldly " Accident or not, you just ruined a perfectly good weapon and manner with which to find the Uchiha."

Kurenai stepped up " Hinata, there is no need to be cruel"

Tsuande watched as Hinata turned to her old sensei with a raised brow " I am not being cruel, just honest. Naruto needs to accept his mistake so he can learn from it, though I doubt he will. He is an idiot who seems incapable of learning anything... and that was me being cruel."

Everyone was once again stunned at Hinata's cruelty... but Tsunade quickly recovered. Hinata was right of course, Naruto was an idiot but a lovable one... Tsuande realized this during her first Meeting With the boy, and meeting Mika made her realize that Naruto should never be Hokage... no matter how much it would kill the boy.

Still, part of her hated the way Hinata spoke to Naruto... it was unneeded and cruel. However that was the intent and few people ever really bothered to explain Naruto's short comings to the boy, they just insulted him or allowed them... Maybe she could help him where no one else bothered to... a Wonderful, inspired idea then hit her.

" Naruto, she is right. You failed the mission, which means we are incapable of recovering Sasuke. For your recklessness, I am taking you off Active Duty and Ordering that you spend time with The Aburame and Nara clans to help Curb your inability to think before you do something. You will Live with them, train with them, learn from them. You have a long way to go before you can so much as think about wearing the Title of Hokage Naruto. "

Relishing in the stunned looks she received, Tsunade was proud of her self. Spending time with the Aburame and Nara would do Naruto well...he could learn Tactics, forethought and patience. It really was a wonderful Idea if she did say so.

**Shino, once he got over his shock, was ecstatic. He had racked his brain, trying to think of way to get Naruto's trust and here one had plopped into him lap. It was perfect, as if the gods had answered his prayers. He would take full advantage of it. **

" Lady Tsunade, I will take him to my Clan Compound once we are finished. I was planning on training when I got home anyway." Shino couldn't help but say, the words rushing from his normally quiet mouth.

Tsunade turned to him and nodded " Very well, In fact you can also help Train Naruto. You are of the same graduating class, so perhaps you can help get through his thick skull."

" BUT I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH THE CREEPY BUG PEOPLE!" Naruto screamed out, before flinching as Tsuande's killer intent filled the room.

" I AM YOUR KAGE, YOU WILL LISTEN NARUTO. SARUTOBI SENSEI MAY HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO BE INSUBORDINATE BUT I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE IT. YOU ARE A NINJA, SO ACT LIKE IT" Her voice filled the room even more then her killer intent. You had no choice but to listen to her, such was the power of the Legendary Sanin.

Shino shuddered, but highly agreed with Tsunade. Naruto really needed to grow up and it was about time that someone pointed out his flaws to him instead of just letting everything go.

**Hinata was pleased with the way Tsunade was handling Naruto. Now that she wasn't obsessed with the boy, she could see just how fucked he was... and it wasn't just him. It was her entire class, no one ever pointed out their flaws. Or when they did it was in insult, no one tried to make anything better. She knew that her class would be massively more powerful had someone done this instead of holding their hands all of the time. **

In fact, this was why Mika was such a good teacher. He noted her flaws, pointed them out and helped her to fix them. He didnt insult her, or allow her to live in Denial of her flaws like Kurenai did.

Shino would have no problem in pointing Naruto's many flaws out to him, hopefully the boy wouldn't be so stubborn as to ignore the advice... she didn't hold her hopes out though... Naruto was pretty stubborn after all.

Still, should he do so, he would become far stronger then he currently was. In fact, he would be a massive threat to Mika... she needed to report this... Mika would need to hear this.

* * *

**Mika winced ever so slightly as he watched Udon go flying thanks to the strong Kick Unleashed by Hinabi, impressed by both the kick and Udon's quick recovery. The two were advancing quite quickly under their tutelage. Mika was sure they would both be Genin Level in a month, which made sense as both were already highly trained thanks to their clans. In fact, Hinabi's Taijutsu was already Bordering on Chunin level thanks to her own Natural skill and the harsh training of her family. **

Mika's goal was to have them graduate in a few months, this way they could improve thier standings in the village and Make People Believe that Mika Himself was some kind of God Teacher. The added Reputation would help him greatly with the Clans, especially the Branch side of the Hyuuga. Hinabi and Hinata would help them and give them hope, pushing them to Mika who would study then break the Seal on them, gaining their loyalties.

To most it would sound like a long shot, but to Mika it was anything but. The Hyuuga were an amazing bloodline, not only did they have the Byakugan but their bodies were more durable, their brains capable of interpreting massive amounts of information, their Nerves fired far faster then almost any other... it was incredible. As Hinata had proved, getting them out of thier ruts would grant them far greater power and skill.

When Mika left, he would take the Side Branch with him or at least those not brain washed into thinking they needed to serve the Main Branch. Mika would send them to live with the Chameleons, and have them train in a Multitude of arts until they were no longer the Hyuuga branch of old. Instead they would be the beginings of his army. An Army that would help him deal with the Ninja world and the Akatsuki.

Of course, they wouldn't be alone. Mika would have many others to aid his cause, or so he hoped. Hinata would be his right hand, his Healer and Guard. Tayuya his left hand, his spy and Assassin. Then there would be the others, who would act as his Main Circle. They would help him in his conquest...

Mika knew he would never be satisfied just living or being a Nuke Ninja... he needed his own cause, to keep sane. Perhaps he would make his own Ninja village, or take over the others.. he wasn't entirely sure at this point. But that was the fun part about being alive.. .you never knew what to expect. Sure you could plan and plot, but Life had a way of ruining that.

No, Mika had long since learned to Plot for the Future, but keep relaxed enough to deal with the changes time brought.

Shaking his head, Mika cast away such thoughts for now. It was time to test His youngest Minions...

In a Burst of Speed, Mika burst into their battle, forcing them to react... which they did beautifully... by screaming then tackling him into a hug... only to be sent flying away by Mika's chakra enhanced fingers.

" I want to see how far you guys have come in my absence"

They just smirked, then charged.

* * *

**Hogoromo Smirked as his pawns moved into place... Tsunades love for Naruto and Guilt for Mika made it effortless to manipulate her into pushing Naruto into Shino's grasp. The boy was smart and eager, he would get Naruto to a place where he would be able to challenge Mika...**

However, it was always a good idea to have a backup, he knew that. So he had begun to whisper seeds of doubt into Ino Yamanaka's weak Mind... it had been easy to do, the girl already had doubts and had no self esstem what so ever.

Still... there was one more piece he had to push into place... it would be effortless, this person had no real thoughts of his own, he was total sheep... after all, he slaughtered his entire family for the crimes of a handful of people...all at the suggestion of a Mad man...

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**Tell me what you think, This chapter was incredibley important.**

**Oh and am I the only to realize that No one really ever pointed out Naruto's flaws or bothered to help him out in any real way? Had they had, maybe he wouldnt have sucked so badly... just saying. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Mage, Clearsighted, Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika**


	45. Hinata's Growth, The Ripples Reach

**Hinata enjoyed her work at the Veterinarians. Animals were not judgmental asses, so she had no issue healing them. Right now she was working with Hana, trying to get a Kunai out of a Dogs rib-cage without rupturing it's heart or Lungs. Her Byakugan was extremely helpful in this regard, letting her see the exactness of her actions inside of the Dog... **

Speaking, but not turning her gaze from her patient, Hinata gave her prognosis " The Kunai is closer to the Lungs then we though, actually it is piercing the Left lung ever so slightly...not enough to cause a leak, but still dangerous... we may have to open him up to remove it so we don't accidentally tear a hole in his lung."

Hana sighed " Alright, Lets begin." Hana raised her hand, creating a Chakra Scalpel" I will open his ribs up and heal his lung as you remove the Kunai." Hinata nodded, knowings she didn't have the steady hand for this yet, despite her newly won status as an Intermediate Healer. This required far more experience then she currently had.

Watching Hana open a slit and stick her hand in gentle, Hinata began to direct her to the right spot. " A little down... to the left and... there. Right there."

" Thank you" Hinata could see her hand explode into a Mystic Palm" Now pull out as I heal it."

As instructed, Hinata pulled slowly, as Hana healed. It took a few Minutes, but soon they were done. Hinata Placed the Kunai down and began to heal where the Kunai had peirced the skin and muscle. Once they finished, They bound the Dog and placed him in the recovery bay.

" You did well Hinata, you had a Steady hand and showed great calm. I am very impressed" Hana's praise made Hinata smile. It was nice to be appreciated.

" Thank you Hana." Hinata was stunned when Hana gave her a one armed squeeze. However that went to slight fear and ever worry when Hana's hand slipped into her pocked for a brief second.

" We are being watched by ANBU, They are outside. I can smell them. Tell Mika, I am on his side... The Note explains a few things." Hinata nodded, then wrapped her hands around Hana, Speaking slightly higher then normal.

" I am so glad I started working here. I always wanted to be a medic, but I have problem with crowds. I Love Animals, so this is honestly my favorite part of working for the village." Hinata made sure to be heard, she wanted their little meeting to be completely unknown to the ANBU, she could feel outside of the Veterinarians.

Hana clearly understood her words and intent, chuckled " I am glad Hinata, you truly have a gift. Both as a medic and with Animals. The Haminaru Brothers have been telling me how much they like you and how calming your chakra is too them."

Both laughed, then Hinata gave her a look " Do you really mean that?" The hope in her voice was palpable. As much as she loved Mika, Hinata saw Hana as an incredible friend and was saddened at the thought of being forced to kill her.

Hana nodded " Yes, I mean each and every word." There was a distinct double meaning to her words. Hinata knew that she meant her words about Hinata and her loyalty to Mika.

That was reassuring, it really was. Hana was a skilled and very powerful Kunoichi. She would make an incredible ally... or a terrible enemy.

* * *

**Mika wanted to groan as he saw the Hospital Schedule. He had to work directly with Sakura... that was not going to be fun. The girl was annoying, her chakra made Mika want to throw up. But... maybe this wasn't all bad. Maybe he could use this to his advantage... she did Obsess over Sasuke, Mika doubted she had been told what would, or should, happen to Sasuke should he be captured. That would make the girl do anything to help her obsession and give Mika a perfect bit of revenge against Tsunade for daring to enter his mind like that.**

Sighing, Mika put the schedule back and hurried to the ICU. It was where he was assigned for today, which made sense seeing as he was the fifth best healer in the village a the moment. His specialty was emergency Healing and Surgery, so he was even better for this place.

""

Reaching the ICU, Mika grabbed the Patient List and began to quickly scan it... then Froze as a smirk tried to wriggle it's way onto his Face. One of the Patients was a Branch Member of the Hyuuga clan who had been tortured with the Seal to such a degree, he had permanent brain Damage. He was currently in a Coma, and had a room all too himself. He was one of the People Mika was to check in on... and there were no ANBU following him in here... so maybe he could examine the Seal. He planned on removing it anyway...

Shaking his head, Mika began his rounds. The Branch Hyuuga was his fourth Stop on his Rounds, so he would have to wait until he reached him. Once Mika reached the First Room, he froze then withheld a groan. He could feel Sakura's chakra approaching the ICU. He was so not in the mood for her...

Turning his gaze to Mya, the Secratary for the ICU, Mika spoke " Can you Keep Sakura Haruno out of the Rooms until I am done with this patient? He has severe Damage to hsi ear drums and her loud voice would more then likely casue more harm then good."

Mya nodded " Yessir, I will make sure she stays out here. Ummm, actually, I need to send a report to Lady Tsunade about Patient Seven, Temra Akamichi, her blood report just came in from the Lab and I Need to give Lady Tsunade a copy so she can understand the Poison in it better. Can I send Sakura?"

Mika nodded " Yes, just make sure she is warned of the urgency and tell her not to look inside... Actually, when I am done with Patient One, Let me check what you have. I have a skill in Poisons, so I might be able to help there."

Mya nodded. " Alright Sir, I will get it out for you to check."

Satisfied that he would be able to check out the Hyuuga's Seal without Sakura interfering, Mika turned and walked into Patient One's Room.

* * *

**Hamura Otsutsuki hated his Brother and his mother. Both were assholes, and both hated to lose control over anything. Hagormoro even went as far as to place a Seal on him to control him, making him make a rule to have his Children on the Moon remove their Byakugan. He hated that, knowing it was unneeded seeing as the Ambient Natural Energy was more then enough to fuel the Artificial Sun he placed on the Moon Village. But of course, his brother loved to create chaos, only to be the one to solve it. He didn't care that the Civil War he created wiped out his children and clan on the moon. **

He did this to the other bloodline, his Hyuuga Children on Earth. It was his brother's Seal that forced him to make the little bullshit rule of placing a Seal on the Branch Members. He hated that Seal, so much.

Unknown to his brother however, he had been slowly working to get rid of it. He Almost succeeded a few times, but the person was always killed off before he could get the job done. He had almost given up hope...until he sensed the incredible Change In Hinata Hyuuga. Being his Byakugan Princess and his last attempt to save the Hyuuga Branch Family, her Chakra was the purest and most unique of the clan, capable of taking in his chakra. However, years of abuse suppressed her chakra, making her weak and demure.

That was... until Mika's will filled the girl. He could feel her chakra growing, changing as she did. It was nice and gave him a sense of hope he never had... he knew Mika and Hinata would succeed, if his brother wasnt shifting. Hamura could feel it and could feel him messing with the minds of Mortals.

He couldnt do as much as his brother, who's own chakra was far stronger due to being their mother's previous host, but he could affect those that carried his blood.

Focusing on Hinata, Hamura began to focus his chakra. He would allow her chakra to merge with her eyes, letting them evolve as they were supposed to. If he could activate her Otsusuki blood, which she did have even if it was dormant, he would be able to help her grow as a Ninja and as a person...

Then maybe, just maybe he could stop his horrible brother...from ruining any more lives.

* * *

**Hinata's Chakra started feeling... weird the moment she left the Vets. She was on her way to go train on her own, when she started to feel a slight... itching feeling in her stomach. After a short time, that itching feeling spread to her whole body, especially her eyes. It was happening so fast that she could barely react. **

Reaching the Training ground, Hinata collapsed. Her Body felt hot, especially around her eyes... it was so much, it hurt so badly. Her eyes were burning, like her tears were now spiked her chakra, signalling for help, but that just made everything else much worse. She needed Mika, he was always able to help her. He needed to help her.

Curling in on her self, Hinata tried not to scream, pain was increasing far too quickly. Thankfully it didn't last long as, with a wave of force, her Chakra exploded around her.

She was able to recognize the difference in it for just a moment... before she passed out, into utter bliss.

_" Be free my daughter..." _those words drifting across her thoughts...full of the love of a Father.. something she had never experienced.

* * *

**Back at the Hospital, Mika was smiling. He had Dealt with his first three Patients, none needing much attention seeing it was too late for two of them and that the last as going to be removed from ICU due to a nice recovery. He didn't have a lot of time with the Hyuuga, seeing as he was just supposed to give him a check up.**

The moment he entered the room, he made a Clone and had it place his hand on the seal and began to examine it as he gave the man an exam. It was a rather sad affair, seeing as the man was nearly brain dead. His chances of recovery were nearly zero...

Mika was actually rather pissed, he never understood the Seal, it was pointless and had no value in the slightest. Sure, it kept their bloodline safe, but if that was the case why didn't they put it on the Main branch who was supposed to be much stronger anyway. It was an excuse to enslave a huge number of people and no one ever said anything to them to stop it.

" Wow, it is so simple!" Mika turned to his clone who was smirked " The Seal, it really it simple. It is basically a modified Electrocution Seal, using electrical currents to over stimulate the sensors on the brain. When the person dies, and their body stops producing chakra, the Seal send a current into the eyes, deactivating them and burning away the Light Receptors. Basically it blinds the Hyuuga..." The clone Poofed away, flooding Mika with knowledge that made his jaw drop.

The seal was actually as old as the Sage of Six paths, with Kanji matching the style of the ones found on the Chameleon's Slave Seal. Mika knew right then that there was more to the Hyuuga's being sealed then just slavery... he would have to speak to the Chameleons about this...

All thoughts were washed from his head as he felt a wave of Chakra, mixed with Fear and Pain... coming off of Hinata. Without a thought, Mika summoned a clone and watched as it ran to Hinata. The girl meant a lot to Mika, he wasn't going to lose her just yet.

Running out into the ICU Hallway, Mika spoke to Mya " We may be getting Hinata Hyuuga as a patient in a little bit, tell me when she gets here and where she is."

Mya nodded, clearly startled by Mika's command " Yes sir, was she responsible for that massive chakra surge a minute ago?"

Mika nodded " Yes, she is not well. I just sent a clone to help her. I hope she is alright."

* * *

**Far away from the Leaf, In a Cave Near Mist, Sasori of the Red Sands Prepared. He had received a Mission, weeks ago, to test a young Leaf Ninja. Pein had given him a booklet, describing Mika and his abilities to better prepare himself for the fight. Sasori had to admit he was impressed. The boy's skills were fare above average, especially his genjutsu and Sensory abilities. From what he was reading, he might be better then Itachi with Illusions, or at least have that potential. **

That the boy was already an expert Level Medic and a Master Genjutsu user said a lot of his intelligence, skill and dedication. Those were two of the hardest arts, Sasori would know that what with being an Expert Medic as well. He was rather excited for the fight... even if it was not for a few weeks seeing as Mika was grounded to remain in the Leaf for a while. He usually hated waiting but in this case, it would be worth it.

Right now, he was gathering information from his spies to get more information about Mika and to see if he could trick the Leaf into sending him alone into Place where they could fight...it wouldn't be hard, he had done this before with Cloud and they were way more militaristic then the Leaf.

He knew he wouldn't take Deidra, the man was no where near capable enough for this kind of mission. He would blow Mika up before he was able to test the boy... or die, after all it was reported that Mika did do a great deal of damage to Orochimaru who underestimated him...

Regardless, it was looking to be a very interesting fight, one he was looking forward to. Maybe, if he failed the test, Sasori could make a wonderful puppet out of the boy.

* * *

**Naruto was pouting, he didn't want to work with the creepy bug people... and how dare The Old lady tell him he needed to grow up, he was plenty grown Damn it...Still, he was going to train and he knew that Shino was really strong. So maybe this wouldn't be totally stupid...**

"Naruto" Shino's Monotone drew his attention " What Chakra control exercises have you been taught? I only ask as I can feel your lack of control and that if you can better control, you would find it very hard to lose a fight."

Very excited at such a prospect, Naruto opened his mouth and began to speak " Ummmm, Kakashi taught me the Tree Climbing exercise and Pervy Sage taught me the Water Walking.. but that is it."

**Shino sighed... that was really disappointing... but not unexpected " And Can I assume you can do both?" He needed to get a better understanding if he was to help Naruto. His clan had to have perfect control, otherwise their bugs would kill them.**

Naruto looked offended. " Yes I can, I learned the Tree Walking in a week, same as Sasuke and the Water Walking in a few seconds after Pervy sage took the Seal Orochimaru place on my..." Naruto froze, clearly worried about his near reveal of Kyuubi's presence in his body.

Shino just raised an eyebrow and offered Naruto a rare smile " I am well aware of the Kyuubi Naruto, My bettles can sense them, as can the rest of my clan. We all know and not a single member of my clan holds it against you Naruto. We know the difference between a person and what it holds."

Naruto's face got soft, and teary before he tackled Shino into a hug. " THANK YOU SHINO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A CREEPY BUG GUY BUT YOU ARE NICE."

Shino allowed the hug for a few seconds, then peeled Naruto off of him. " Thank you Naruto, now lets go back to your training. I have to say that your control is a lot better then I thought, You have way more chakra then Sasuke so both exercise should have taken you far longer. I have a few others which will help you further, so make some clones real quick. "

A confused Naruto did so, Shino just waved one over and whispered in its ear before killing it.

" Huh... Wait, I love the color Orange. I dont want to change my Jumpsuit." Naruto screamed at him... before pausing. " Wait, how did I know you said that..."

Shino gestured to the clones. " My father explained these clones to me after the Chunin Exams so I could understand why he was so impressed. They allow you to gain their memories when they pass. You can use them to train in bulk, but don't go more then one hundred for now so you get used to the memories hitting your brain."

Before Naruto could throw a fit, Shikamaru's voice stopped him " He is right Naruto, just listen to him. And before you ask, Lady Tsunade has tasked me with helping you train. Shino is going to teach you chakra control, I am going to help your Strategy and Taijutsu. She threatened to make me work for the academy if I don't."

Shino rolled his eyes at Shikamaru's Laziness, but was grateful for the aid. Naruto's Taijutsu was awful...

* * *

**Hogoromaro Shuddered with anger as he felt his brother interfering, activating the true power of the Byakugan the same way he helped Madara and his brother start the activation of the Mangekyo. How dare he do this? He would have to punish his brother again...or fix the seal on him. **

Still, he wasn't too worried. Naruto was finally training with Shino and Shikamaru. Hopefully Ino would join the little mix later... maybe. Regardless, everything was coming together. Things were moving into place...

Soon, His Peace would rule and he would once again be worshiped at the Sage of Six Paths and the Bringer of Peace...

But before that, he had to finish his work on Itachi... he needed to get the man under his control.. He would be a perfect back up plan for If Naruto failed n defeating Mika...And he would be able to undo the damage Mika had done to the Tailed Beasts... they were all starting to think for themselves.. he couldn't have that now could he.

* * *

**Yagura stumbled, he could feel the Genjutsu slipping, he connection to his own mind returning... how was that possible...**

" It was Shukaku" He heard Isobu's calm voice, turning to his old friend, Yagurra waved for him to continue. " As you know, We tailed Beasts share a Mindscape, he used that connection to send out a Mental Wave. Since we have been forced to stay in this mindscape to not be driven insane by the horrors the Uchiha is making your body perform, we were the first to feel the Wave and get the Message... Oh and hte Genjutsu over us is weakening due to the influence from Shukaku..."

Yagura wanted to cry, he was so happy. " Wait, what message?"

Isobu shifted " Trust... Trust of a Blue eyed Conqueror from the Leaf... I can feel a great wave of something... the boy did some to Shukaku, calming him in a way I have never seen... whoever he is, I am curious."

Yagura nodded " He seems that way, especially with what you told me about Shukaku... We need to get out of this fucking Genjutsu, if the message started to weaken it, then we can break it the rest of the way... Wait, maybe you can send out a message like him. The Responses you get might help to shift the Genjutsu all of the way?"

Isobu's visible eye widened..." You are right, Okay come here and place you hand on my Palm. Your will can help to enforce the power of the message."

Yagura did so, sending images of his Situation and his desire to be free into Isobu, who's chakra suddenly surged.

" It is done..." Yagura hoped it would be enough... he really did...

* * *

**Chapter end. **

**I know, slightly choppy but alot happened, I am proud of this chapter I really do. **

**Hinata is not getting the Tensigan, however her eyes are changing. Any suggestions to abilites are welcome. Thank you for that. **

**I also want you opinion on what I am doing with Yagura...**

**Love, your Ninja ( Mage, Clearsighted, Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	46. Evolution and Surprises in Bundles

**The Elders were confused, extremely so as they read the recommendation for Mika to be boosted to Elite Jonin Status. Or rather the Fifty different Recommendations they received from various Shinobi, most of which were in ANBU or were among the People Mika Worked with as a Medic. They understood that Mika was an intensely skilled Ninja, a Prodigous Medic and fantastic Teacher, but they still thought him far too inexperienced. And he was not trustworthy, why was it that Mika was able to fool so many into thinking that he was a Loyal Ninja? That was what confused them most, it just made no sense to them.**

Why were people so Near sighted? It was if no one in the village, out side of them, was able to look past the present. They made their living on that ability, helping the village to thrive by pointing out various flaws and possibilities with their decades of experience. In fact they had pointed out at least thirty Ninjas that later became missing Ninja and Traitors. It was initially them who pointed out Orochimaru's Darkness to Hiruzen Sarutobi, as well as Point out Mizuki's and Sasuke's Eventual defection. Of course, most of what they said was ignored, they were called warmongering and Militants. Bah, they were looking out for the Safety of their village, or their home. Unfortunately those with power all seemed to be weak minded tools with pathetic Ideologies of Peace.

And so, as they always had, they kept their eyes on the Various Ninja's in the village, seeking Potentiao threats. Mika was the current Number one, both due to his incredible independence and vast Skills. Not that they didnt respect his ideals, Skills and respect in them. They really did, but He was just too independent to leave alone... they had to find a Way to keep him in the village or at least ensure he was not a threat to them. They saw the surprising Wisdom in Tsunade's Tactics, however it wasnt enough as far as they were concerned. Everyone Mika was attached to, would leave the village whenever he wanted... there was nothing really holding him in the village in the slightest...

" Koharu, I think I have a Solution to Our Problem." They looked at each other, scowling as per usual.

" And what is that?"Koharu asked, genuinely curious.

With a slight smirk, Homura pointed to Mika's File. Specifically the part that explained Mika's surprising Teaching abilities. " Many want him to become an Elite Jonin, what is we gave him a Team to Lead? He is known to get attached to children, so perhaps that would be a suitable way to better connect him to the village. We would also gain powerful Ninjas from his students."

Koharu paused for a moment, then nodded. ' I agree, that is a suitable plan. We all win, and it would attach Mika more to the village... but whom do we give him as Students? He does have the right to decline them should he feel not suited."

Hamura chuckled " He has already begun to teach them..."

The Twinkle in Koharu's eyes made it very clear that he understood exactly what she meant. With a Collective nod, they began to hash out their Plan to better attach Mika to the village, hopefully getting rid of a very dangerous Potential threat...

Hopefully... Mika was being called the Second Coming of the Red Death due to his incredible Kenjutsu skills and Knowledge in Sealing and even the Second Coming of Tsunade with his intense Skills in the Medical Arts and his incredible strength. If that name meant anything, Mika was going to be unendingly powerful. The village needed someone like Mika to lead them into a better future... with the way the others of his generation behaved... he seemed to be their only real hope in the department.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**The clone of Mika hurried over the buildings, panicking slightly as he felt Hinata's chakra flair once more. The Nature of her Chakra was changing, gaining more of a Spiritual edge then it once held. A very dangerous things as purely Spiritual chakra is immensely dangerous to living cells, it drew the Physical Chakra out of them, stripping a person of their very life force. Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu's side effect of slow cell destruction was actually caused by a very advanced version of this. If Hinata was exposed to these massive levels of Spiritual energy for too long, it would drastically shorten her life span and may even kill or render her infertile. He had to hurry, and find a way to balance her chakra out. As cold as he was, He did consider Hinata as a friend, even as a Sister of sorts. **

Doubling his Speed, Mika hurried and was slightly worried to note that he was no longer alone. Several people were approaching Hinata's Location including a few members of what he assumed to be ROOT ( Very repressed emotions) as well as Hiashi, Neji, Hinabi, Udon, Sakura, Raido and even Tsunade herself. This wasn't going to be pretty... he would have to kill so many if they pissed his off, and it would get in the way of helping Hinata.

Yeah he was a little arrogant...Especially for a clone.

" Father, I can feel something... weird throuh our connection to her... she seems to be ... communicating to someone. I am not sure who, but their power is on par with a Tailed Beasts... FATHER IT FEELS LIKE THE SAGE'S POWER!" Mizu, who was rather attached to Hinata, screamed out. The Mika clone, who respected his son's abilities, used his chakra to increase his speed exponentially. He had to hurry...

**Raido was extremely pleased to see his old apprentice shooting toward them at intense speeds. The boy's understanding of Chakra was remarkable, as was his medical Skills. He would be more then a Welcome and helpful Hand in helping the Little Hyuuga. Hiashi was rather fond of the girl, having meet her a few times when she was younger. She was sweet and rather talented, however he lack of self confidence and Hiashi's abusive personality blocked a lot of that. Mika seemed to have straightened it out though, which really did not surprised Raido as Mika was an unusual and Charismatic person.**

That she was going to Leave by Mika's side when he was forced out of the village, or left willingly, was not surprising to Raido in the slightest. Yes, he knew Mika was going to leave. It had become apparent after a month or so of training Mika. He was all for it, Having come to respect Mika more as an equal then as a mere apprentice. The boy was simply too much for their biased, backward village. Mika was meant for greater things...that was obvious to him.

" Raido-Sensei," Raido nodded with a soft smile at his old student, before gesturing to Hinata's still body. No one was gong closer to her, as they were unsure what was wrong with her... other then her constantly waving, raging chakra that is.

" Dont touch them, either of them. Their bodies are covered in a thin layer of Spiritual chakra, it would be fatal to most of us. Unless you can split your chakra's into physical or spiritual energy. Only Tsunade can do that, well I can kind of do that but I am not sure if I can hold it long enough. It is extremely difficult to to that."

As if his words had summoned her, Tsunade shot down from the trees with a grim expression. " Hiashi, check them out. If Mika is right, this just got a lot more difficult."

**" Why is that Master?" Mika cringed as he heard Sakura's obnoxious voice. She was so annoying, but he wouldn't say anything negative. It just wasn't the time for that.**

Mika turned to Sakura " Raw Spiritual chakra causes cell death, as raw Physical chakra can cause Tumors and even cancer. They are not meant to be separate, and thus are naturally able to draw their opposite. There is actually a theory that the Uchiha's Sharingan poisons the mind by use of a Toxic Spiritual energy, and no that is not why Sasuke left, He is freaking nut job so get that thought out of your head." Mika didnt care that she started to tear up, there wasn't time for her stupidity.

" Sakura he is right. From now on, if Mika says something Medical or chakra related, assume he is right, Those are his specialties." Tsuande turned to Mika then. " Can you tell me anything else?" Mika nodded.

" The chakra is coming from her inner Gates, yet it is flipped. Almost entirely Spiritual Energy, a ratio of 8 to 2. The Chakra, once released it focusing around her eyes and skin... though it is very likely that It is on her Chakra coils or rather, her points. That is part of her bloodline after all... I think it is altering her body in some way, I am not entirely sure to be honest with you. Hiashi?" Mika turned to the man, looking for info along side Tsunade who also turned to Hiashi. Their lack of trust for each other placed aside due to their duties as Medics.

Hiashi sighed, and began to rub his head. " You are right, on all accounts. The first three Gates have been activated and seem to be .. Altering her body but I am not sure how. Her chakra is concentrating around her eyes, swirling around them in a way I have Never-" Hiashi's words were drowned out when both he and Hinabi, who had been standing in the trees with a worried look on her face, collapsed as a Massive wave of chakra raged off of Hinata. Both of the Screamed out, then fainted.

Mika's head ached something fierce as waves of Pain began to emanate through out the village. All from Various Hyuuga's... what the hell was happening... it was like they were all experiencing lesser versions of whatever was going on with Hinata...

Mika's eyes widened as he figured out what was going on. " Tsunade, didn't your Grandfather report something similar when he first activated his Wood release?" The first Hokage ignored all clan laws and place a lot of information on Wood Release and the various studies on his cells in the Medic's Library. He had reported a horrible fever, chakra surges and similar aches in the others of his clan... " I think that Her Bloodline is reaching a new level, like his and the Mangekyo. That chakra surge she just sent out, it is causing similar effects in others. Hiashi and Hinabi included."

Tsunade, who was obviously suprised that he read such a Long winded Thesis as the Report on Wood Release, nodded in agreement. " That Might be the Case, and if it is we need to prepare the Hospital for the Waves of Hyuugas about to be admited. According to the Report, Many of my clan had to stay in the Hospital for a few days." She raised her hands and automatically seperated her Chakra into it's halves. With that, she began to pick up Hiashi and Hinata. " Sakura, go to the Hospital and tell them to prepare Bay three for an influc of Hyuuga's. They should be complaining about Headaches, Fevers of Buring in thier eyes." Sakura nodded shakily, but shot off as she was told.

The Mika Clone decided to help, slowly he was seperating his chakra into it's Physical and Spiritual halves. It was only his perfect control and use of hsi will that had allowed him to begin to master such a difficult skill. Being a clone, it was actually a little but easier as he had less chakra to worry about splitting.

Reaching Hinata, Mika's Clone Grabbed her under the Knees and Shoulder, turned and shot off behind Tsunade who had Hinabi and Hiashi in her Arms. Raido was following behind them, more specifically he was behind Mika to ensure he didnt drop Hinata.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**" Where the Fuck am I?" Hinata whipped her head around, trying to figure out where the fuck she was and how she had got there. The last thing she remembered was the horrible burning she felt through out her body, before hearing a Fatherly Voice telling her somehting that was hard to remember...**

Clearing her head, Hinata took stock of where she was. From what she could tell, it was a Gorgeous Island with a Large Water fall. There Were Forests Everywhere and a Variety of Flowers and Vines crawling up the sides of the WaterFall. Above was a Gorgeous Full Moon... in silver... It reminded her of Mika to be honest , it even felt like him.

" What an Impressive Mindscape Littley Princess" Jumping for a second, Hinata quickly turned to the voice, got into her Stance and Activated her Byakugan... Only to be greeted with the sight of a Handsome White Haired Man, A Hyuuga according to his eyes. He had Small Horns of all things, sticking out of his Hair... He was as beautiful as he was strange. However more interesting then his appearance was the deep Warmth in his eyes, the lingering Love of a Father.

" Who are you? And You said this is my Mindscape, I Havent Reached the level to create one yet. " Mika had of course began training her in how to make a Mindscape since he included her into his plans. According to What Mika was telling her, she was making incredible progress and already had a passive Mindscape to hide from the abuse of her family.

The man chuckled at her, a deep sadness filling his entire being. " Yes child, this is your mindscape. My communicating with you forced your Mind to protect itself, finalizing your Mindscape. As for who I am, Well You have heard of me though not in a kind manner. My Name is Hamura Otsutsuki, Son of Kaguya the Rabbit Eared Goddess and Father of the Hyuuga Clans."

Hinata recoiled, her mind blown. She wanted to deny what she had just heard... but she could feel the truth of it in her very soul...

" I thought you were a Mindless Follower of your Brother... and what do you mean Hyuuga Clans?"

Hamura sighed, then waved his hands to create a Seat. " I admit, I was a bit of a follower as a Child but eventually I saw My brother for who he was and tried to stop him... only to have this placed on me. " She gaped as he pulled down his shirt, revealing a Strange Kanji not unlike the one the Hyuuga Side Branch had. " It is a puppet Seal, controlled by my brother. He forced me to place the Seal on My children, the origanal three Hyuuga Humans and set my clan against each other. You see, Two of My Children and the rest of the Otsukuki who also possessed the Byakugan, went to the Moon to Watch over my Mother's Body. My Three Human Children created the Mortal Hyuuga Clans, which is why your Mother possesed features very ulike the rest of your family. She was one of the few not of My Eldest Son's Blood. She was the descendent of my Daughter Iza, and apart of one of the Hyuuga clans. The line of your Father is of My Eldest Human Son Amar. Tengi, my middle mortal son perished during a Fight between him and Amar, reinforcing the Branch Bullshit started by my Brother.

Your Mother's Side of the Family had Water and Wind Based Chakra versus the Earth and Fire Based Chakra of your Father's. You take after your Mother, but are of both clans so you have Both aspects."

Hinata's head ached at the load of information, but she nodded and gestured for him to continue. " What about why you are here?"

Hamura sighed again. " I want to help you defeat my brother and his son's. Asura and Indra, My Nephew's, are reincarnated often to keep the cycle of war and bullshit going. They are both Idiots. However because of this, My Brother is able of alter and influence their decendents Like Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the reincarnations of Asura and Indra respectively.

At one point, My brother sealed off their abilites to evolve thier Bloodlines, which he also did to the Hyuugas. Which is why Indra was able to Use the Mangekyo but his bloodline could not until it was released by My Brother during the War. Which he also did to Asura's Bloodline. Now, because they were activated in the founders of the Bloodlines, everyone gained the potential to activate the Mangekyo or Wood Release Respectively.

My Children are no exception to this rule, and thus I have decided to activate your Otsutsuki blood so you may evolve your Eyes to the equivlent of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Hinata was stunned, blown away. Her head hurt from what she was hearing. Still, she could feel the truth in his words...

" And that is?"  
Hamura shrugged. " I am not sure. My Eyes skipped to the Rinnegan equvilant, due to being a Pure Otsutsuki and the Son of Kaguya,unlike you who has diluted blood. What I do know is that you may have to switch eyes with your Sister who shall later activate her eyes, like Izuna Uchiha did along side his brother."

Hinata summoned a chair and sat down as well. " Seeing as I have no choice, I accept but first a Question for you. Two actually. What is the Rinnegan equivelent and why do all the Otsuki have the same powers when your brother's line had vastly different powers?"

Hamura's smile was raidiant. " I am glad you took note of that. First, My eyes are called the Tensigan and can control the elements, gravitational Forces, bears a Unique chakra armor which grants vastly increased Physical abilites which is actually an evolved form of our ability to control our chakra points, Yin-Yang Release, Truth Seeking Balls which I do not have time to explain, and a few other unique abilites that I am not entirely sure of. My eyes, Like the Rinnegan can grant unique abilites depending on personality so look out for that.

Now, as for why the Otsutsuki all have the Byakugan, well they dont but most do. You see the royal Family has the powers of all of the Orignal Otsusuki families such as the ability to control bone density, telescopic vison, enhanced healing, Faster Reflexes, Natural Skill as Math and Reading and the ability to feel energy. When we were granted the origanl Chakra, our Powers all manifested as Certain bloodlines. The Kaguya family got Bone Release, most got the Byakugan, One Branch were masters of Seals thanks to their understanding of Math and Reading which became the Uzumaki when they married into the Senju clan, one branch gained the ability to passively absorbed Natural energy but were so inbreed they turned into Monster who's enzymes were used for the Cursed Seal Orochimaru uses.

When My mother ate the fruit of Shinju, she lost the ability to feel anything sexual, she was no longer really human. However she eventually gave birth to Me and my Brother. I was the Perfect Otsutsuki with all of out Naturally evolved abilites as my brother got all of the Unique powers of Shinju. The Rinnegan was just that, pure Shinju. The Tree, which is acutally somewhat sentient, is our father. He is a Parasite that feeds on the Blood and Negative energy of the living. The Nine Tails, Kurama is his real name, gained the ability to feel Dark emotions from that part of Shinju's essence."

Hinata's held her head, a little confused but grateful for the knowledge. " So, by activating the Blood of the Otsutsuki in me, what is going to happen?"

Hamura smiled. " You will gain the evolved form the of the Byakugan, I never activated it so you chose the name. What I do know is that Like the Kaguya with the Bone Release,you will gain white hair along with somewhat advanced Healing, Denser Bones, and a Faster Mind and reflexes. All of the Origanal abilites of the Otsutsuki just watered down to Human levels."

A Massive Smile came across Hinata's Face, That sounded amazing... " But what about the Other Hyuuga's, will they gain these eyes as well?"

Hamura shook his head. " No, however the Potenial is now activated so it is possible. Neji and Hinabi are all very likley to activate them due to thier chakra being so similar to yours. Now, it is time to go. I have spent to long here and can feel my brother starting to shift."

Before Hinata could so much as say another word, a Huge blast of chakra came off of Hamura, sending her into the Darkness once again.

**AAAAAAAAAA**

**Are you Serious?" Gaara held the urge to roll his eyes at Kankuro's behavior. Seriously he had asked one freaking question.**

" Yes, I wish to learn Puppet Jutsu. My goal is to use the Chakra control one learns with studying in that field to amplifiy my abilities and help deal with Shukaku better." Of course, Gaara was slightly lying seeing as he had no issues controlling Shukaku thanks to Mika. Still, he wanted to drastically improve his chakra control and the Puppter Jutsu Training would help immensely in that regard, the poison training you got as Puppet User was also extremely helpful for his plans. He may loathe Kankuro, who was an asshat, but he was a skilled puppet User and Gaara could force him into helping with no issue.

Kankuro suddenly nodded, looking a little scared. " Okay,... Umm... Here, follow me." Kankuro Lead Gaara to his room where he grabbed a scroll from a shelf. " This is the basic Chakra control Exercises we use, master those then come back to me. I can show you how to use the chakra threads, then the Chakra Thread Pulse which is the Real power of the Puppet Master Jutsu. And here are some on basic poisons, the general cocktail we use on our Puppets." Kankuro looked Nervous as he handed Gaara one last scroll. " This last one contains books on Biology, Mechanics, Physics, Chemistry and Botny. If you plan on using those poisons or developing any of your own, these are what you want. They are standard informtation all Puppet Users need to know."

Gaara took the scrolls, before thanking his brother. " Thank you Kankuro... will you keep this quiet? I am aware I am the next canidate for Kazekage, So I need to build my skills in seceret before I am asked to take office. Partially why I wish to learn Puppetry is so I can revitalize the Puppet Core, I know they have lost a lot of funding despite being some of our most important troops." He was kissing ass, but he wanted Kankuro as an ally. It would just make like easier.

Shocked, Kankuro smiled at his brother. " ... I think you are going to be a great Kazekage Gaara, much better then our father ever was."

With a smile ,and a smirk Gaara left the room, eager to begin his studies. He would never be a normal Puppet user, but he could take advantage of the massive resource of Puppetry... and that was exactally what he was going to do.

**Shukaku was impressed, the boy was coming along wonderfully. It wouldnt be long until it was time to make a deal with him. Shukaku was planning of permantly granting Gaara some of his power, merging with him to some degree. He hoped that it would keep him safe from ever being forced to rejoin with the others as Shinju and Kaguya. **

**S**ending out another pulse of Information into the Joined Mindscape of the Tailed Beasts, Shukaku shifted in his prison. He could feel Isobu trying to reach out to him, the distance making it hard to make a solid connection. Years of neglecting that part of themselves played a part as well. Hopefully he could get Gaara to help Mist, and free his Sister. Isobu had Shukaku used to get along rather well as children... he missed that...

**AAAAAAAA**

**" Very Good Naruto, you are coming along nicely." Shino's monotone voice called out to the Fifty Naruto's Practicing the Tree Walking Exercise with their Hands. Due to Naruto's Chakra being split up amongst his clones, they were all having a far easier time trining in chakra control. **

" Thanks Shino" All of the clones spoke at once. Even the Thirty Clones Practicing the Kata's Shikamaru had given them, Ten Pracitcing throwing their Kunai, the Nine Clones struggling to Read the books Shikamaru ahd brought with him, and even the one clone playing Shogi with Shikamaru.

It was impressive, Shino Knew Naruto was going to gain some serious Power if he continued like this. He could see exactally why Tsunade had assigned him to Teach Naruto... And why he felt the urge to do the same.

Grabbing a Kunai, Shino tossed it at a Clone practicing Chakra control. The others stumbled for a moment, then increased thier exercises with far greater succes... Shino had to admit... he loved Shadow clones.

He just hoped that all of this would be enough to deal with Mika in the Future... it had to be... the village needed it to be...

It was their only hope...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter End. **

**Tell me what you ****think in the Reviews. I dropped a few bombshells on you, so I expect some questions. I will answer whatever you ask, so long as it is appropriate. Oh, and Mika is scary to people like the Elders as he is essentailly Self Taught. They are scared that he was that far ahead through training himself. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Warlock, Mage, Clearsighted) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	47. Awakening

**" She is coming too" Tsunade's Head whipped to Mika who was looking intently on Hinata. The boy had really come through in a big way, sending a Clone to help Hinata while his real self prepared a Center for the incoming Hyuuga's and managed to clear all of his patients. Hell, he even managed to dissect the Poison in the Temra Akamichi, Extract it and wrote down a possible Antidote for Tsunade to use on her. From what she could tell, it was damn near perfect but she wanted to check a few times before she used it. Not that she doubted it in the slightest but still, you had to be careful. **

" How do you know?" Mika sensory abilites were unlike any she had ever come across, so there could be a lot of different reasons he knew she was coming to. It obviously wasn't physical as she could detect no observable physical changes.

" Her Bioelectricty reads more like a person asleep rather then like in a coma. She should be awake in the next few minutes."

It took a second, But Tsunade turned to Mika in slight shock. " You can sense Bioelectricity? Since when?"

Mika's expression changed little as he spoke. " After I found the Rajin. I am not sure exactly how I managed it, but I was able to note the similarities between The Natural Electricity found everywhere, such as In the Human body. It wasn't easy at first but I can now sense the Bioelectricity in everyone from a Distance of Twenty Five Meters. I am trying to increase my range, and focus on the Other Natural Elements in the body such as Body Heat, Water, the Iron in Water and the Calcium in the Bones. Of course, it will take some time but I am hopeful."

Tsunade just smiled, not fearing Mika's abilities for the first time in a long time. His Sensory abilities were incredible, as was his ability to adapt them to his needs. She had heard of only one other person being able to sense Bioelectricity, and that was the Third Raikage and he possessed an unheard of affinity to Lightning chakra. That he was able to mimic such a gift was both impressive and ... well it was a little scary but mostly impressive.

" What about the others?" She gestured to Hinabi, Hiashi and Neji who were all in the same room as Hinata. There were others in the Hospital, but none had reacted as powerfully as those four.

" They are nearing consciousness and should be waking up soon. However we may have to keep Hiashi in longer, for whatever Reason, perhaps age, his chakra feels far weaker then it should be... he is being highly drained by the transition... Tsunade, Now that the Hyuuga's are unconscious, I have to ask. Why do you allow them to enslave, torture and murder their own family?"

Not prepared for such a question, It took Tsunade a few moment to get past her shock. But when she did, she sighed and sat down. " I loathe that seal more then you can imagine. When I first started as a Medic, one of my first Patients were a Young Branch Hyuuga tortured with the Seal until he was left unable to move the left side of his body. I could do nothing but watch him waste away until he committed suicide days later... However as Hokage, I cannot think of one group more then the whole village, despite my desires. The Hyuuga Main Branch holds incredible Political power, and we cannot lose them...

Mika said nothing for a moment, then turned to her . " What would you say If I told you that I may be able to remove the Seal, or am nearing that possibility very soon..."

Tsunade froze, then gave Mika a soft look. " I am not sure... but It is technically not against the Clan Laws. So long as you dont do it yourself, but teach one of the Branch Members to Heal themselves. They can claim Slavery should it happen to them again, and you would be in the clear. "

Tsunade knew she could be creating More allies for Mika, but she didn't care. She had seen so many suffer and even die from the Seal. It had to go, and should ahve years ago... Maybe It would Make Mika more aligned to the village, one could only hope.  
It helped that her guilt for Placing those Seals on Mika was gnawing at her core...

**As angry as Mika was with Tsunade, he was grateful to have her side on this. He knew that without her help, he would have to wait until he was close to leaving to remove the Branch Families Seals. With her on his side, Mika was going to be able to remove their seal far quicker,... perhaps he could send the information into Neji's Mind to speed up the process...? Yes, that is what he would do. **

He wanted to get Neji's alliance anyways, so this was beneficial. As far as he knew, Neji was not one of the People Tsunade was having trained to oppose him. Yeah, he knew of that. He found out from Inari's memories, having been combing through them since he turned Inari into his slave. Inari was actually in her Late Twenties so there was a lot of interesting Memories she contained, one of which was Tsunade's suppression Team.

On the Subject of those Memories, Mika was pleased to note that Inari was actually rather skilled with Seals, Poisons and a variety of other subjects. Her skills were something Mika was planning on adding them into his repitorie. Of course her Yamanaka Mind Skills were the most notable of what he found, but there were several others that he could use. In fact, her Taijutsu style had a few aspects that would go nicely in his own...

Mika's head whipped up as he felt Hinata's chakra surged in such a way that Mika knew she was waking up.

" Ughh... My Fucking Head... Did Mika knock me out again?" Mika chuckled, know that she was referring to the fact that he had knocked her out over thirty times during their training sessions.

" No Hinata, this time it was all you. How are you feeling? " As Mika spoke, he approached his friend and began to examine her body, something no one had been able to do thanks to the thin layer of Spirtual chakra coating her body. From what he could tell, her Bones has drastically increased in Density, yet they seemed to way less then before... how the hell that was possible he had no idea. Her Physical energy was massively higher, bearing a sensation similar in Nature to Naruto's, though not as potent. Mika was sure she now had a much higher healing Factor. Her Hair Seemed denser as well...

Placing his hands over her eyes, Mika recoiled at the incredibly potent chakra resontating from them. It started small but it began to build until Hinata was hunching over, crying out in pain. Before Mika could say a word, Hinata's Hair turned white, grew a little in length and she suddenly sat up with two rivulets of blood oozing from her eyes... which no longer resembled her old Byakugan.

Instead they were a Much deeper Purple and seemed to be darker in the Center. The Veins around her eyes were now black instead of just strained... as were the Blood vessels in her eyes. They absolutely radiated power, rivaling the power he felt in Itachi's eyes...

" I can see... So much Mika... Yoru Body heat, you blood vessels, your Nerves, your Chakra coils... it is too much... My head, it feels like it is going to explode..." Hinata retracted her chakra from her eyes, turning her eyes back into the Byakugan before collapsing onto the bed.

Feeling her intense pain and exhaustion, Mika placed his hand on her forehead and used his chakra to begin to ease her pain. " It's okay Hinata... your bloodline has evolved, in fact you are the first to ever get this ability. We need to take it one moment at a time to make sure there are no negative effects, ok."

She nodded, the suddenly embraced him. He felt her hand go into his pocket, placing something there. Since Mika's pocket was on the side Tsuande couldn't see, It was safe.

" I was so scared Mika, the pain was so much... It was horrible, worse then anything I have ever felt... My entire body burned, It was as if my chakra was fire..."

Mika just held her close, rubbing her back at the genuine fear she felt. Losing such control and being so close to death like that was not an easy thing to swallow, even for veteran Shinobi. She had more then the right to have a moment to vent her fear...

After a few Minutes, Hinata let go of Mika but moved over and gave him a look that basically told him to sit next to her. Obliging, Mika hoped into her bed and let her lean against him. She was the closest thing to a sister that he had, so this didn't bother him all that much.

" Hinata, If you are up to it, we should see what you can do with your new eyes tomorrow. We will also need to see the strain they put on you and how much chakra they use. This way we can see how you can use them the most effectively and ensure they are not a danger to you."

Hinata nodded, then turned into his chest where she slowly feel asleep.

Smiling at his friend and Student, Mika turned his head to Hinabi and switched places with her. She was in no danger, so there was nothing wrong with that. The girl's could use some

Satisfied, Mika ignored the smiling Tsunade and Walked out of the Room. He was exhausted and in need for break and some food.

**Tsunade wondered If Mika would never stop surprising her. He was so cold to most people, that it was rather odd to see him act in such a warm manner. She guessed it kind of made sense. Mika was rather possessive, so with those that were his friends he would be legitimacy kind. **

Turning to Hinata, Tsunade had to say she was suprised. The girl had, in her panic, revealed that she could see Heat, Bioelectricity and Blood-vessels on top of being able to see Chakra coils. If her family could unleash such damage with just seeing the Chakra coils and their points, what could she do with that information?

Time could only tell...

Turning around, Tsunade hurried to the Hokage's tower. She had to record the Information on Hinata's bloodline. The girl would no doubt defect with Mika, so it had to be done. They had to prepare for her new abilities...

Otherwise they may be just as fucked as The world had been when Madara's Mangekyo had evolved...Especially If Mika was helping her to Train with them...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Tayuya ached quite a bit as she rested. Morph was one strong Mother fucker, not the most skilled as of yet but his physical strength was something to admire. The Few hits he got in did a bit f damage, thankfully not enough to deter her from her mission tomorrow. In fact, since she knew Medical Jutsu, she could heal herself fully by then. **

She was looking forward to her mission if she was being honest, it was her first real bit of action in months. She would be glad to go into the outside world and fuck shit up. Granted she had to be somewhat discrete but hey , she was happy.

Raising her hand out, Tayuya Created the Rasengan. It turned out Morph had absorbed that little bit of Information from Mika and had been assigned to teach it to her so she could use it during Missions at times. It would be helpful in framing the Leaf and Jiraiya...

It wasn't all that hard to learn, her Chakra control rivaled that of most medics so she was able to learn it rather quickly. She couldn't use it much due to the drain, but it would still be insanely useful.

That wasn't the only Jutsu she had learned from Morph. I turned out that Mika implanted all sorts of Jutsu and Training in Morph's mind, so that she could use them to train. So far she had trained in Fire and Water chakra manipulation, which proved to be insanely hard due to never really training in those fields before hand. She couldn't deny their intense use though.

Hopefully she would be able to start Wind Chakra Manipulation by the end of the Month. That way she could amp up her repertoire of Sound Based Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

"""

Getting up from her Spot, Tayuya hurried to the Center of Rengoku. She was going to offically sign the Chameleon Contract, something that meant alot to her seeing as she lost her Doki Contract when she lost her Seal. Sound was the owner of the contract, so when she cut her ties, she lost them. Not that she was all that sad to be honest, seeing as the Doki would turn on their Summoner should they make the smallest Musical mistake.

Having a More reliable Summons would be more then welcome.

" Ah, Tayuya, I have been expecting you." Tayuya was stunned to note Shiran, the elder Chameleon who had been in hibernation since before she arrived, looking down at her from a large tree. She hadn't hear him, nor had she sensed his arrival which really said something seeing as her Sound Genjutsu required Well above average hearing.

" Hey Geezer, hows it hanging?" Shiran, who she had a feeling was warned about her behavior, just raised a non existent brow at her.

" You are a strange Girl, but I like it. Makes it kind of fun to be around you. Now, lets go." Shiran gestured with his head in the direction of the village Square.

Tayuya shot upward and walked with the elder Chameleon until they reached the village. Once they did, the Old Lizard Clapped his Talons together and Summoned the Contract.

" Sign Next to Mika, but be warned that you are a secondary summoner so you don't have top priority. Mika will always come first."

Tayuya understood that, So she nodded, bit her fingers and signed the contract. Once she did, she felt a Sharp Burn on her wrist as a Tiny Chameleon Tattoo was burned into her flesh.

Satisfied, Tayuya was filled with a sense of completion... that she was one step forward to filling her full potential, something she never felt around Orochimaru who made it a point to weaken his servants. It was a wonderful feeling...

**Shiran was pleased, With the addition of Tayuya as a Summoner, his people would have even more access the world outside of their prison world. And since this girl was going to go on many missions for Mika, despite Mika being under house arrest, it would happen sooner then later. The Four had actually used the Mind Jutsu Mika and Morph had taught them to send images and memories of the Outside world to them... it was wonderful. **

To repay them and Mika, they had begun to chronicle the Jutsu they had seen and had been giving Morph the Memories. Some of the Chameleons that were awake were busy dissecting what they saw and trying to find a way to incorporate them into their repertoire. Both to protect themselves and to be of More use to Mika.

Shiran was considering asking Mika or Morph if they could start to show them Sealing so that they could never again be controlled in such away... or even find a way reverse the immortality they were cursed with. Or Maybe find a way to better deal with the Strain. Mika's Mindscape training was helping, but still they wanted to make sure.

" Tayuya, you are leaving Tomorrow correct?" Tayuya turned to him and nodded. " Then follow me and I will show you the Chameleons that will be awake for you to Summon."

She followed him with a slight smirk.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**" Where am I?" Gaara looked around, trying to figure out where the hell he was. It reminded him of a Mindscape but it wasnt his, he visited it everyday to ensure his seal on Shukaku was tight. This place was... empty yet it felt of Power... **

" You are in my Mindscape, or rather our Mindscape." Gaara whipped around, only to be greeted with the sight of a Much Smaller Shukaku. There was no signs of insanity in his eyes, only gratitude and a tuny hint of malice.

" Why am I here Shukaku?" Shukaku's sudden smile threw Gaara for a loop, since when Did Shukaku act in any manner other then bloodthirsty.

" I summoned you to explain a few things to you, and then to offer to merge with you."  
Needless to say, Gaara was more then a little thrown...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter End. **

**Once again it was choppy but it had to be as I am starting to include more and more characters into the story. I can say that this should start to die down as the story goes on and I will later include chapters in which Mika does Not feature. Not many of course but they will be there. **

**Oh and The Sage's manipulation of Itachi will be evident Later. So don't worry, I did not forget that. Yagura will have some importance over the next few chapters, so look for that. Next chapter will be mostly Tayuya, but it will also include Naruto, Hinata and of course Mika. **

**Love your Ninja ( Mage, Clearsighted, Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	48. Tayuya's Mission, Mika's New Status

**Note that Naruto and Tsunade are being Terse with each other, showing little emotion... that is very important. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Anko's Muffled Screams filled the Operating room as Mika began to extract the Soul Fragment from her Cursed Seal. Really it was a Simple process, one Mika made smoother and more beneficial by subtly pushing his own will into Anko's semi-conscious form. He wanted her as an ally and this would help her work through her obsessive loyalty to the village. **

Turning his head to Tsunade, who was in charge of extracting the Enzymes found in the Seal, Mika spoke. " This is the Hard part, her body will try to help push out the Forgein substance but that will be extremely stressful on her body. Shizune" Mika turned to the women " Keep her temperature down, otherwise she will fry her own brain. Also, if you can, keep an eye on her heart." Shizune nodded, as did an impressed Tsunade.

Mika return his attention to Anko, slightly irritated that was had to refrain from entering her mind. Her Seal was no where near as attached as Tayuya's had been, seeing as it was only a prototype and a Stage one versus Tayuya's Stage Two Seal. For this reason, Mika had been forced to slightly alter the process of removing the Seal. Otherwise the stress would have been too much and Anko would have lost her fertility, Hearing and Possibly even her ability to use chakra.

"""  
Five Minutes Later, The Operation was finished and Anko was placed on a Cot to rest. A success, Mika was rather proud of himself. His skills in the Medical Arts were growing remarkably fast, he was approaching Mastery. Of course he needed at least three more months of experience Minimum to be classified as a Master, but he was working toward it bit by bit.

" Mika" Tsunade's voice drew his attention, so he turned to her and gestured for her to continue. " Here is a sample of the Enzymes we extracted as Promised. As part of your Training for Mastery, you have to work more in genetics so this presents a Unique Opportunity. I think it is time for me to fulfill my promise to start teaching you." Mika felt deceat and pride in her chakra, battling each other. What was she up to... Perhaps it was a way to keep an eye on him?

" Well, I am here for a While still, so there should be no scheduling conflicts." She Nodded before Sitting next to him.

" We can Start Tomorrow around Three P.M. Sakura should be working in the Hospital around then, so I will have nothing to do then." Mika nodded in acceptance. " Now, there is also the matter of Hinata."

Mika sighed slightly here, he had been both dreading and eagerly anticipating this talk. On the one hand he knew that Hinata was going to be battered with an enormous array of tests for a while which he would have to be apart of, but on the other hand he was going to have a hand in training the newest bloodline. The mad Scientist in him was more then a little confused, but very giddy at the prospect.

" I am well aware of what is to come Tsunade and I wish to be apart of it. In fact, I would like to help her test the range of her abilities if that is alright? She is my Student after all."

Tsunade's chakra was filled with Sorrow, anger, fear, happiness and slight exhaustion for a moment, before she relented. " Very well, I will allow this. However I will have to monitor all tests. If this is anything like the Mangekyo, which yes I will give you My Uncle's reports on, then there will be a variety of issues both physical and Psychological attached to the Evolved Byakugan."

Mika nodded, though he felt doubtful. There was something... pure about the eyes. They felt similar yet completely different then the Mangekyo. If anything they felt more... Pure... Honest... Natural. He liked it to be honest.

A Sudden wave of Sensation hit Mika with incredible force, he was barely able to hide it from his advanced control over his mind, Mika was able to supress the pain.

" It seems that Inari is awake father, our connection to her is active now." Mizu's deep voice filled Mika's aching head. Mika responded with a Mental Yes before turning To Tsunade to prevent her from noticing anything.

" I imagine that there will be more of a Physical Effect seeing as the Byakugan is far more Physical then the Sharingan." Tsunade nodded, giving Mika just enough time to send Mizu a Thought, " _Mizu, I need you to see if you can See through her eyes and if you can, Send her the First Mission we have for her to complete."_

" Yes Father, I cant wait to use my new skills. " Mizu's voice was almost giddy as he replied, so much so that Mika struggled not to roll his eyes.

Now that Mizu was occupied, Mika was able to fully jump back into his conversation with Tsunade, just in time to here her response. " I imagine you are right... Anyway, I shall have my Uncle's Reports on the Mangekyo during our Training Session... I will see you then." Tsunade got up and left without a word, sadness, Guilt and anxiety filling her chakra.

Mika knew why, the women was filled with Guilt over her drugging and placing seals on him, and was trying to keep from dealing with it by avoiding him. Mika took this in stride, knowing that it gave him a little more freedom, especially as he was able to control what her Seals reported to her.

Standing, Mika left the Operation room and hurried to the Labs. He wanted to get a better look at the Enzymes. His goal was to find a way of replicating them without the ill effects for a Personal Seal, however his skills in genetics were not to such a level as of yet. So, he would do the base research while Orochimaru's old Henchman Amachi did the harder stuff. His Knowledge and skill with Genetics were unrivaled, and once Mika reanimated him, he would be putting those skills to use.

**Deep In Mika's Mindscape, Mizu Meditated. Concentrating on the intense connection they had with Inari due to whipping her mind clean and turning her into a Puppet, Mizu was hoping to make some form of communication with the women. She had a mission to get done once she recovered from her Chakra exhaustion. **

It took several Moment, but Mizu managed to open a direct passage into her mind. Had they been further apart, He doubted he could do this but since he could...

" Inari, Lord Chimera has a mission for you." Those words rang strong, triggering the command Mika had implanted in her mind. Feeling her Listening to him, Mizu gave the first Mission as Mika had ordered. " You, once you recover from Chakra Exhaustion, are to take control over a Local Stray and have it go to Hana Inuzuka, Once you do you will give this message. We accept your offer, you are one of us."

Mizu could literally feel his words burning themselves into Inari's mind before he closed off the connection. He felt absolutely drained doing that... It was similar to the Telepathy of the Yamanaka clan, just more direct.

Shaking himself off, Mizu connected to his father's consciousness. " Father, I have made contact and assigned her first Mission."

Mika's words echoed in the Mindscape. " _Good, Hana should receive the Message soon enough. It is fortunate that she had decided to side with us, she is one person I would rather not make an enemy of. Her potential is rather amazing." _Mizu nodded, completely agreeing with his father. He liked Hana, she was interesting. Far smarter then most, especially those in her clan.

She would make a powerful, unexpected ally.

_" Mizu?" _Mizu's head snapped up as he heard his father speak once more. " _How has your project progressed?" _

Mizu gave not a thought to his father, but an emotion. Pride, with a hint of cockiness... Mika's laugh told him that he got the message.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Tayuya's entire being rejoiced as she shot towards Sea Country under a powerful genjutsu, free to actually travel a little. It was wonderful and made all the better by Morph's being attached to her skin. The little guy was rather fun to talk to as she had learned, and made quite the comfortable disguise. He could even hide her chakra from others, which would come in handy if they ever crossed one of Orochimaru's minions. **

Despite her joy however, Tayuya never lost sight of her mission. She was closing in on Sea Country and would soon enough reach her Target. Morph's sensory abilities made this job a lot easier as he would be able to find Isiribi's unique chakra signature. This way she didn't waste a lot of time. The Leaf was sending people to get Isiribi and raid Amachi's lab in a few days, so she had to hurry.

"""

Once She reached Sea Country, Tayuya sent a Thought to Morph. " Can you feel her? And is there anyone else of note?" You never know when a Foreign Ninja was around. Since she was trying to stay out of sight, it would be better if Morph pointed out the possible threats before they found her.

Feeling Morph Shift slightly on her skin, Tayuya heard the gentle caress of Morph's voice echo in her head. " _She is Not that far away, and she is in pain. Physical and Emotional... She is injured... And no there are no other Ninja's here... There is an angry mob though... they are heading toward the girl..." _

Worried for the Safety of her Target, Tayuya shot toward the Girl, Morph helping by means of mental prodding. It took about two minutes to reach the girl, but when she did Tayuya was filled with deep rage, Pride and respect. There, Isiribi stood, injured and facing a Mob of angry dumb-asses without so much as a flinch. Tayuya loved seeing Women Standing up for themselves... it turned her on and filled her with respect.

However she knew she had to interfere, this girl was bleeding heavily and was not going to last if the Mob got their ugly little hands on her. Grabbing Her Flute, one Mika had bought for her in secret, Tayuya began to play one of the Five Knew Musical Genjutsu she and Mika had brain stormed.

" Stare of the White Void, First Piece." With that, Tayuya began. It started out as a Soft song, like a Lullaby, and the effects were immediate, everyone other then Isirabi began to fall asleep. It was a longing, a calling that enveloped you until you drifted into slumber... However, it would not last. Tayuya thought that Isiribi deserved some justice for the years of abuse , and so she shifted her song to perhaps the cruelest Jutsu ever made...

" Second Piece, Serenade of Eternal Sorrow." With that, the tone of her Song shifted, it stayed soft but there was something about it that brought up every bad memory, every sorrow, every mistake you ever made. Over and Over the images raged in you mind until you were trapped in a Maelstrom of your own Sorrow. It was beautiful justice as far as she was concerned.

**Isiribi shuddered when she first heard the gorgeous lilting notes floating around the Beach where she stood the Mob Down. She couldn't move, it was as if the Notes held her very soul... but whatever hold it had on her, it paled when compared to what it had on the Mobsters. They seemed captivated, bound as the notes drifted into their souls. **

They looked like Sleep walkers... at least at first. When the music changed, a feeling of hopeless seemed to fill Isiribi... and apparently the Sleepwalking Mob as they all had glazed over eyes that seemed dead. As if they had no souls... it was terrifying...

" I see you are admiring my Work?" A voice from behind shocked Isiribi into Action, whiping around to face whomever it was.

There, Standing witha Flute close to It's Lips was... Someone, cloaked in Black. They seemed genderless to be honest, though that may have been the point. Regardless, Isiribi was terrified, the Genetically amplified Instincts in her body screamed as she looked at the person... they were a Predator... they were extremely power... they were not to be trifled with.

Straitghening her Spine, much to her dismay as waves of Pain hit her, Isiribi stood tall as she stared the stranger down. She would not submit, she had gone through to much.. ..

**Tayuya noticed a glaze look in the girl's eyes, most likely from a mixture of bloodloss, Fear and The Genjutsu... She had to get the girl Medical attention quickly, she would die otherwise. Without waiting for permission. Tayuya, sent out a single note from her Flute that completed the Genjutsu, knocking Isiribi out. **

Reaching forward to catch the girl before she passed out, Tayuya grabbed Isiribi and Quickly left for someplace to Camp for the Night. The girl was frightenly cold. Tayuya was glad Mika had her learn Medical Jutsu.

"""

**The First thing Isiribi noticed as she woke up was her utter lack of clothing...Yeah, she was terrified to say the least. However before she could do anything, she heard the Same voice as before. " You can sit up, but nothing more and be slow as you do it. Your ribs were pretty busted up, and I had to heal several of your Internal Organs. Still, I have to say I am impressed, You are extremely Durable, a good thing if you take up my Master's Proposition."**

Isiribi froze for a moment, before she sighed and got up slowly. This person had rescued her and had healed her, the least she could do was hear this person out. " Very well, Let me hear It."

The Person, who she had a feeling was a women, chuckled before handing her a bowl of Soup... it smelled pretty damn good... " Eat and I will explain." Isiribi grabbed it before quickly eating, her body was almost entirely immune to Poison so she had no issues wiht trying the food. " Now, My Master heard of your Situation and decided to offer you a Chance, one that would allow you to protect yourself from shit like this and not end up on someone's table to be dissected."

Isiribi said nothing as she ate. She knew this person had a point, she was very likely to end up as someone's new Science Project or as a Broodmare to replicate her abilities. She also wanted to be able to protect herself... " What is this opportunity then?"

The Person gestured to their own body. " Same one I received, Training and the choice of what to do with my life. We are all given that Chance by Lord Chimera."

Isiribi didn't have to think about it, this was the only possible way out of the horrible rut that was her life... she was going for it. " I'll do it."

The Person Held their hand out. " I need to see if you are being honest, grab my hand." Isiribi did and was stunned to ... feel someone in her mind... .

_" Hello Isiribi, My Name is Morph, I think we are going to be good friends... Now, I need to see where Amachi's Lab is... Ah, there.." _With that, the Weird Voice drifted away without a Trace. Letting go of the Person's hand, Isiribi was stunned to hear a Women's voice laughing...

Looking at the person, she could see the Black clothing starting to shift off of her face until a Beautiful Redhead was revealed. " Now that is done, Summoning Jutsu" The Women Slammed her hand on the ground, summoning a large Chameleon. " Devaon, Can you take Isiribi here to see the Old Doctor Guy?" The Old Chameleon, Devaon obviously, just rolled his big eyes before turning to Isiribi, who was pretty sure she was hallucinating from blood-loss or Fever...

" Get on Kid" Isiribi yelped as The Women Picked her up and placed her on the Chameleon's Back." See ya Later Kid"

Blackness filled Isiribi's vision as she was reversed Summoned.

**Tayuya smiled as she watched Isiribi go to Rengoku with Devaon. The girl was fiesty and when everything hit her, she would be so much fun to be around... Shaking that thought of her head, Tayuya turned in the direction of one of the Islands ,the one with Amachi's Labs. She had a mission to Finish after all...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Itachi's eyes ached something fierce... there was something wrong... So wrong... they burned worse then they ever had... **

Dropping to the ground in agony, Itachi let out a loud cry as tears of blood dripped down his face... waves of chakra rushed off of him... before he could register anything... he was unconcious and a slight glow surronded his body...

**In the Distance... Hogoromaro Otsutsuki smiled...one Step closer to achieving his goals...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chapter End. Up next, Tayuya Raids Amachi's Lab and We See Hinata's New Abilities. **

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews. I loved this chapter, it was so much fun to write. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Mage, Clearsighted, Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	49. Prism White Eyes

**" Alright Hinata, Activate your Normal Byakugan" Mika kept his voice Level, Calm and Professional. Hinata's Evolved eyes were a huge unknown, how it would respond to high emotions was unknown. He had to maintain his calm and help Hinata to maintain hers. To help with that, Mika and Tsunade covered the Field they were standing in with powerful Seals, designed to restrict and bind Hinata if she lost control or presented a danger. Weather that was to them or to her self... it didn't really matter.**

Hinata, as Mika had instructed, activated her Eyes. Mika noted down everything he ould sense, for example Her Regular Byakugan was more potent then before. It Held a Purity that he hadn't sensed in any other Hyuuga. " Alright, Tell me, is there any difference between how your eyes are now versus before your eyes evolved?"

Hinata nodded, looking a little stunned. " I can see ... so far away from myself... My Range is nearly three times what is used to be... I can even see the Chakra points without concentrating on them... It makes my head spin a little but the weird thing is that I feel... Like My eyes are adjusting, making the picture more clear the longer I use them..."

Mika jotted that down, pleased with what he was hearing. " Alright... How about your Own Chakra points? Part of your bloodline is the ability to control them after all."

Hinata sighed for a Moment before she closed her eyes, keeping her Byakugan. " They feel more sensitive then before...It took more then a bit of concentration, even for the best of my clan... yet now I can feel them with ease..."

Mika jotted that down, Pleased. " Okay, Lets see those new eyes of yours. I doubt we will see everything they can do for a while, but we can still get the basics."

Hinata's chakra surged, and concentrated around her eyes. Immediately, Veins made their ways across her eyes as the eye itself Darkened to a Fierce Purple. Mika shuddered at the fierce feel of the chakra resonating from them... it was unlike anything he had yet sensed..

" Alright Hinata, Tell me the the difference in your Range and what you can see around you."

Hinata tipped her head for a moment before Speaking. " When My Eyes are like this, I can see about ten times further and in much greater Clarity." Hinata suddenly swooned for a second before rightening herself on Mika. " It is weird but I am looking at multiple people all around me and can focus on each of them at the same time... I can feel my gaze and thoughts being pulled in every direction, picking up on every detail... IT IS TOO MUCH!" Mika went to calm Hinata down, to help her to turn off her eyes when a massive wave of strange purple chakra blasted him away from Hinata... and right into a Tree.

The world, for just a moment, went black.

* * *

**" Nice Place" Tayuya Mumbled as she walked into Amachi's old Lab. Other then some slight damage from the Leaf Ninja who attacked, the place was in good shape. She wouldn't put it passed Amachi or Orochimaru to have placed preservation Seals around the Area, Orochimaru had done the same to many of his labs to keep them safe while he was away. Thankfully she was skilled enough not to accidentally trigger any of the alarms inherit in the Seals.**

Summoning a Handful of Clones, Tayuya had them spread out and take whatever they could. Machines, Scrolls, Reports, DNA Samples and more, all of it was placed in the Scrolls she had with her. The Lab was rather large so this would take a while. However while he clones worked on that, she decided to try and Locate Amachi's blood. He had said that the Leaf team that he was the Pinnacle of his research, and since he was paranoid and proud, she doubted he would have allowed just anyone to get their hands on his DNA.

He would want to keep it close, along with the Reports... yet he would also want to ensure that no one would find it... so where would it be...

" Morph, Spread your senses around and tell me if you can feel any concentration of chakra... it wont be a large amount of chakra, just concentrated..."

Morph shifted on her skin for a moment before he replied. " _I can feel several places like that all around us... I will lead you to them individually."  
_

Tayuya sighed, this was going to be a pain in the ass...

"""

" I am going to summon Amachi, just to strangle his dumb ass. Seriously, why did he create so many hiding places?" She knew the reason, it was to throw people off and to hide his Work, but still this was getting annoying. She had been to fifteen different Hiding Places and had yet to find the Man's deeper Reports or DNA. All her clones had decided to help her after they finished and they still hadn't found it...

" _Tayuya... I think I have found it... This one is different, I doubt others would have noticed it but there is a slight genjutsu over it... I only noticed it a moment ago... "_

Tayuya gave a slightly insane smirk as she walked toward the Hidden Seal. Now that she was closer, she noticed the illusion, it wasn't the greatest one she had ever sensed but the chakra was being concealed by the Seal it was hiding. A rather Clever Strategy she had to admit as Most wouldn't think to look past it...

" Morph, Is there anything elemental around the Seal? I don't want to be Zapped by any lightning or something of that Nature." Morph shifted again before sighing.

_" No, I think he was too arrogant to cover it up to highly... Still, Be careful." _Tayuya raised her hand, Shattering the Genjutsu before placing her hand on the Seal. It took a moment but she eventually cracked the seal... Only to flinch as a Loud Wailing Sound filled the Room. It seemed that there was a Trap after all...

In an instant, she noticed hundreds of other seals expand from the one she cracked. Mostly explosive or Capture Seals...Thankfully she was a Summoner otherwise she would be forced to sit while this place exploded. Knowing she had mere Minutes, Tayuya sent a surge of chakra into the Seal, Destroying it and allowing a Large Scroll to Fall into her Hands.

Without Hesitation, Tayuya sent a surge of chakra to the Chameleon Tattoo on her Wrist and as Sent right to Rengoku just as the Lab exploded into nothingness...

* * *

**Isiribi was nervous, she had been in Rengoku for about an Hour now and Tayuya had yet to Return. She was still injured and had no way of escaping should something go wrong... It was a Foolish decision but the best she had. The girl Tayuya, she was strong...Isiribi could tell. She was the type that could effortlessly capture and control her if she chose to, and for someone to control Tayuya they had to be even stronger. Isiribi didn't want to be one the opposing side to such a person...**

A Sudden Puff drew Isiribi's attention. Turning toward the sound, she was greeted with the sight of a Smirking Tayuya, carrying a Large Scroll. Before Isiribi could say a word, Morph pulled himself off of Tayuya settling into a Grey Humanoid. Isiribi couldn't help but stare at him, what was he...

"_It is rude to Stare Isiribi" _Morph's calm voice echoed in her head, letting her know she had been caught. Not that she really cared to be honest, she was past the point of caring about her manners.

" Where is your Master? I didn't come her to sit on my ass." Tayuya and Morph just looked amused, but after a moment Tayuya sighed.

" He is busy at the Moment but I will contact him and have him send a Message. Due to Circumstances, he can't send his real self here but he should be able to send a Shadow clone. His healing abilites fare exceed my own so you should be able to begin training soon. I will say this, Keep an open Mind. Lord Chimera is Patient and Kind but he is also extremely powerful and utterly ruthless if rubbed the wrong way. He is also unusual and not someone you would expect to be as powerful or intelligent as he really is. Don't underestimate him, that is perhaps the worst thing you could ever do." Tayuya's voice was grim, as was her eyes.

Isiribi gave a suspicious look, but nodded none the less. She knew better then to judge without thinking, people did that to her often enough. She would give this Lord Chimera the benefit of the doubt, and if he proved worthy she would follow him. Especially if he could help her achieve the Freedom she so desired.

* * *

**" I'm So Sorry Mika, I didn't Mean to do that." Hinata felt horrible, she didn't mean to blast Mika like that but her chakra had welled itself so quickly. It reacted to her emotions far quicker then it usually did, shooting out of her chakra points before she could stop it. Thankfully the shock of everything was enough for her to get a grip and grab control over her chakra. Using the Meditation Techniques Mika taught her for crafting a Mindscape, she was able to process the massive well of information her knew eyes presented to her.**

There was still a major headache for too much usage and she knew she would have to work with her Eyes, but it was not overwhelming as before. For that she was grateful but still...

" It is okay Hinata...Shit Happens, your New abilities were more then we expected and your chakra reacted to your overwhelming emotions. I am just glad you were able to garner control over your eyes and chakra before you broke the Seals around us. Still, I wouldn't practice alone with your eyes for a while. Not until you have better control over them, you should also refrain from working at the Vets until you get better control of your chakra. If it reacted that violently to your pain, I shudder to note how it will behave when met with the Stress of an Operation of and annoyance of a Stubborn Patient."

Hinata went to apologize again when Tsunade shot over from her spot at the end of the Glade. " He is right, still I think we can say this was a success. We have gained a lot of information about your Basic Abilities and your Blood Tests should be finished by now. I will have everything sent over to your Father in an Hour or So." Tsunade then turned to Mika, looking amused. " You should Rest for the Rest of the Day. Removing Anko's Seal and smashing into that Tree has to be draining."

Mika just nodded, the groaned as he stood. " It has been, I am taking a Nap I think." Hinata hugged Mika really quick before following Tsunade to her Office.

**Mika kept his senses trained on Hinata and Tsuande as they left, he could have no one aware of what he was about to do. During his talk with Hinata, He had felt his Chameleon Tattoo Burn, Signalling that someone in Rengoku needed him for something. He assumed it was to due with Isirbi, seeing as today was the day that she was supposed to retrieve the Girl. **

Summoning a Shadow Clone, Mika Watched as he Reversed Summoned itself back to Rengoku. Hopefully Tayuya had succeeded with her Mission, both to retrieve Isiribi and Amachi's DNA and Reports. He wouldn't mind if Isiribi declined his offer, she was useful and had immense potential but Amachi's DNA was vital for many of Mika's Plans. He needed to Reanimate the Man if he planned on getting his level of information in Genetics.

* * *

**The Mika Clone smirked the moment he entered Rengoku, he could sense the unusual Fishy Chakra of Isiribi, which Meant that she had been retrieved. She was a little wary and afraid but mostly her chakra was full of confidence and Curiosity. This was a good sign as far as he was concerned. Turning toward the Chakra signature, which he noted was right next to Tayuya and Morphs, Mika-clone shot toward them.**

When he reached the Clearing where his Hut was, Mika was greeted with the Sight of a Bandaged, Fishy Looking Girl Scowling at Him. "Are you Lord Chimera?"

Mika smirked at her, then nodded. " Yes, but you can call me Mika." He didn't mind her learning his Name. If she declined his offer, he would either kill her or turn her into a Mindless Slave like he did to Inari. Either way he got something out of the Deal.

Isiribi nodded, looking uncomfortable, shifting in place which Made her wince. Mika saw this and decided to go and heal his newest investment. Placing his hands on her chest, Mika began to heal her as best as his clone body could whilst also subtly scanning her. He could see that she was healing far faster then normal, more then likely due to the modifications on her person. He had to admit that just a basic scanning on her body revealed many interesting discovers.

Her Bones were denser, yet also lighter then Normal and very flexible, More then likely to help her float instead of sinking while also maintaining a strong body. Her Skin was extremely durable, especially where she had scales. They were smooth yet also very sharp, a great defense. She had several pockets through out her body, they were fleshy and full of Oxygen... maybe they were Air Bladders like a Shark Has? He would have to ask Amachi as Sea Life was not something he was well versed in...

As for her chakra, Mika had to say that she was an amazing being. Her chakra felt similar to Kisame's, strong and Dense. It held heavy hints of Water Based Chakra as well as Lightning. There was a richness that implied a higher healing ability and a denseness that he was unsure of. He would have to look into that...

Once he finished healing and Scanning her, Mika-clone took his hand away from her chest. " There, you should be full healed by tomorrow. Still, I would advise you take it easy for a few days just to be sure." He got a Nod. " Now, Have you given my Offer some thought?"

Isiribi nodded. " Before I accept, I would like to know what your goals are and what my duties and training would be?"

Mika smiled. " My Goals are many and Varied, right I wish to build an army. There is a War Building, Due in Part to the Tailed Beast Being Taken by a Powerful Organization. At the Moment most villages are unprepared for this, so I wish to ready myself and those that are close to or are working for me. I also wish to train, Study and Research and break the Current Limits presented to me and to the World.

Now for your Training, That will partially depend on what you know. I have a feeling you are already somewhat familiar with Hand to hand combat and Chakra control otherwise Amachi would be unable to test how your gifts translate to being a Shinobi." Isiribi nodded.

" I can walk up surfaces with chakra and can Stand on Water. I was Taught basic Taijutsu by Amachi as part of my Tests to see how my body would react to land based fighting."

Mika nodded. " In that case I would most have you Receive lessons on Chakra control, Taijutsu, Basic Jutsu and weapon throwing for now. Of course You would also practice working on fighting in the Water, there is a Lake over in that Direction. When Tayuya is here, she can teach you geography, History and more...

As for your Duties, They will depend on your skills and personality. Mostly you would be combative, taking out those I ask you to or capturing them. The Missions would Vary based on the current condition of everything."

Isiribi again nodded, feeling pleased but reasonably cautious. Mika respected that.

" I see no issues with that, I have no issues with Killing and have done it often enough on Amachi's Orders. I only ask that if I chose to Leave, You will not stop me."

Mika nodded, lying his ass off. If she got to the point where she knew to much, he would kill her or wipe her mind long before she left. He would do the same to Tayuya or Hinata if they every did that to him. He couldn't afford for anything to get out yet.

Placing his hand out, Mika smiled when she gripped it. " Deal" He said as he pumped his will Into her Mind, using he agreement to increase her appreciation toward him. Unlike the others, she was not super Loyal to him so there was some resistance, but that was fine. His Will would grind against her Mind day in and Day out, increasing her loyalty and making her belong to him.

And that he could Wait for.

* * *

**Hagoromo gaped as his soul fragment began to heal Itachi's Battered body and eyes. This Man... This Man scared him. Itachi was capable fighting at an incredible Level despite have a Terminal Auto-immune Disease that was eating away at his Lungs and decreasing his chakra. That was insane, this boy was more of a threat then he had ever realized.. .. Thankfully he was naive and Peace loving. Otherwise the Sage would be forced to kill him. **

However his fighting abilities paled when compared to the incredible power the Sage sensed In Itachi's Soul... The Totska Blade and Yata Mirror. Items that even he could not destroy or truly fight. The Blade was strong enough to kill even his Mother... This kind of Threat had to be destroyed... unfortunately there was nothing he could do about that.

The Items were created by by his people before they entered this world, only to go missing shortly before He had defeated his mother and took control of his brother. It seemed that whomever stole it found a way to merge the objects with their souls before the died, though only the Shinigami had that power and he was aligned to the Uzumaki Clan... Perhaps it was one of their Otsusuki anscestors.

Hagoromo was worried...if Itachi ever discovered his influence, he would be easily able to seal him away...Hagoromo could not let that happen...

* * *

**Chapter End. **

**Tell Me what you think int he Reviews. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Mage, Clearsighted, Warlock) Overlord**

**Mika. **


	50. Freeing the Caged Bird, Healing the Fox

**THREE WEEKS SINCE MIKA'S GROUNDING**

**Inari was on a Mission, One her Master had assigned. She was to use her Skills in the Yamanaka Clan Jutsu to Gather Information in secret. She was good at that, it was what she had done for Years after all. She had created a Method to gather information unseen, one even the Hokage was not aware of. It was perfect and would serve her Master Well. It had already allowed her to obtain several copies of the Nara Clans Jutsu.  
**

Essentially, Inari would Clone her Consciousness and place it into a Bird or other such animal and have it spy on people. No one suspected it, due to her skill in suppressing her chakra while like this. Even a Sensor would have trouble in detecting her. And that was vital seeing as she was using this Spy method to begin her Information Gathering on ROOT.

Lord Chimera instructed her to find out as much as she could about ROOT, but she had to be discrete, she could not be caught. She refused to disobey her Master and so she would not get caught, she could not fathom it. Only the Mission and it's success came to her, and that was what would happen...

Right now, Inari had several Small Mice entering a Suspected Room Base. She had Heard of this place about a year ago, from one of her meetings with the Third Hokage, However nothing had come of it. The Old Kage just allowed Danzo to do as he pleased, turning a blind eye to the abductions and experimentation done to the children of the Leaf. For Inari, it had proved to be difficult to swallow, but now it was of use to her master.

Closing her eyes, Inari was able to see through the eyes of one of the Mice she placed one of her Mind Clones in. So far it had encountered Nothing, but that meant little to her. She knew that there was a very good chance that someone would arrive eventually, and so she waited. Each of her mice in position to keep an eye on the Place while hiding from view.

She had all day, being one of her few days Off. She didn't mind waiting...

Not that it would have mattered if she had, She was nothing more then Mika's slave anyway...

* * *

**Gaara ducked under Shira's powerful kick, feeling a massive amount of Air rushing over his head. With surprising Speed, Gaara sent several strikes to the man's legs in vitals places before shooting away at a rapid pace. Shira, an extremely skilled Taijutsu user that may have rivaled Rock Lee and also could not use external chakra, was more or less unaffected by the assault and only smiled mockingly at Gaara. **

"Nice Gaara, but you seem to forget that I have perfect control over my Tenketsu." With a single flexing of his chakra, Gaara felt Shira break the Block on his chakra. However he never noticed the grains of sand that crawled up his legs. Gaara was readying himself for a Trap.

" I forget little Shira." Gaara shot forward toward his newly found friend, who blocked his strike without effort, before tossing him away. Shira always did seeing as he was perhaps the greatest Taijutsu user in the Hidden Sand, despite Gaara's Father Banning him from the academy. It had been truly foolish, seeing as someone like Shira ( Rock Lee) had nearly killed Gaara despite his ultimate defense. Still, it worked for Gaara seeing as he gained a Friend for life in Shira who he agreed to tutor in private for Taijutsu Lessons and a Sparring partner.

Shira was a Genius when it came to Taijutsu, having created a Jutsu called the Seven Heavens Breathing method that rivaled the Inner gates with far less Disadvantages then the Gates had. Gaara had been Teaching Shira Stealth so he could become an assassin and helped him to learn how to adapt to other styles of fighting. It was extremely advantageous for both of them.

Recovering from the Throw, Gaara swiftly gathered his sand around his body, however this sand was very special. Taking the methods of the Third Kazekage and his own useless father, Gaara began to introduce Iron Sand into his Sand as well as Gold. This gave him a much stronger defense of varying Weights, and acted as a chakra control exercise as each substance required a different amount of chakra to control.

Once he was covered in the Iron Sand, Gaara Shot Forward again, using his enhanced Speed to push back Shira and force the man to back off. The Iron Sand was not uniform right now, so it cut the man up when he blocked. Unlike he normally did, Gaara made sure to keep this batch Poison Free. He wanted his new friend to survive their spar after all.

Strike after strike, Gaara unleashed a surprising level of damage on Shira who looked highly impressed... that was until Shira decided to actually fight back. In a Blinding Movement, Shira knocked both his hand and sand away with a chakra strike, then keened Gaara in the guy driving the air from his body. Before Gaara could respond, Shira had moved him fifty meters from the sand and hand him in a head lock.

" Concede?" Gaaara sighed before smirking. In a Flash, the Small Grains of Sand he planted on the Man suddenly gathered at Shira's Jugular, forming a Single Sharp Point. Gaara allowed the Sand to slightly pierce Shira's skin, just to prove his point.

" I think it was more of a tie Shira."

Shira just chuckled. " Nice, You have gotten rather creative with your Sand. That Iron Skin of yours is a Bitch to fight, I am just glad you didn't add Poison. Especially that Numbing Shit you love so much." Shira released Gaara just as the Sand fell from his throat. Gaara Placed his hand on Shira's throat, summoning a Mystic Palm. He wasn't very good yet but he could heal small injuries like this.

While he was healing Shira, His Friend decided to give his assessment so far of his Taijutsu skills. " We need to work on your speed and your Reflexes but overall I would have to put you at Mid Chunin in terms of Taijutsu. Of course That is without your Bo Staff, with that I would place your overall combative abilities at Low Jonin."

Shira rubbed his chin while Glaring at Gaara, remembering the time when he first tested Gaara's Bo Staff skills. Gaara had unleashed a surprising level of skills with his Staff and had nearly broken even the sturdy Shira's Jaw. Both of them had been surprised at that.

" I hope to reach at least Jonin level in terms of direct combat before they ask me to take the Kazekage position, Mid to High S Rank over all before I take up the Seat. Those Shadow Clones have helped a lot I must admit, I even found a Way to Use Water Jutsu in the Desert thanks to that ability."

Gaara had made a massive growth over the last few months, in all fields. His Ninjutsu had a variety to it now, Lightning, Water, Sand and Wind Jutsus as well as a Unique Style of Water jutsu he was calling Brine Style. Controlling the Salt in the Water to increase its overall power, Gaara was able to create a Corrosive Liquid that bore massive potential. Of Course he still has a lot of work to make it combat ready, but he was still happy.

Though one thing he could use in combat was a Technique he accidentally created to draw water from the Air. Much like with clouds, he found that using dust particles in rapid motion he could create large clouds from which he could draw water. He of course kept that little ability to himself for now...He would present it later to help the Medical Core in the Village with their Botany.

Over all Gaara was certain that he was at least a High A to Low S Rank Shinobi, of course he would need to actually test his abilities which he planned on doing in a few weeks when he started to take missions again. If that wasn't enough he would just have to fight Baki and his siblings, without using his sand as he has done before.

Regardless of this result, Gaara knew that Shira would be his right hand. The man was frighteningly intelligent and more then ready to make some solid changes in Sand. It would be fun to watch as the Village was forced to deal with his anger and high standards...

He just wondered how Mika would feel about this...He hadn't spoken to the boy in a While. However he had heard that he returned to the Leaf after being Missing for several Weeks with some injuries. Apparently he was under house arrest... Something Gaara found amusing. Mika seemed like the person to take massive advantage of such a thing, using it in such a way that he was far better for it.

How exactly evaded Gaara's mind he would just have to see later...

For now he had his own work ahead of him.

* * *

**Mika smirked as he looked at his hands, or more specifically his Nails. Thanks to Hana, Mika was able to actually take advantage of what he sensed Kiba doing in the Preliminaries. However Mika was taking it in a very different Direction. Using the Inuzuka Jutsu to elongate his Nails into powerful, dense claws, Mika was trying to find a way to secrete his Various Poisons and venoms into his Nails. This way he could keep his Chakra Levels up in a longer battle, something that was vital for him. Hinata was trying to incorporate this, and the parts of the Inuzuka fighting Style, into her own. Her Claws would add a powerful aspect into her taijutsu style, especially if she hit a chakra point...  
**

Of course that was not the only thing Mika had come up with over the last two Weeks. Thanks to Hana and Hinata, Mika had come up with an extremely potent Chakra control exercise to help them boost their chakra levels. Simply put it was an advanced version of the Sand Sticking exercise, however you place Sand around various Joints and had them stick with your chakra. Thanks to the constant movement of your joints, and the constant Strain to keep the Chakra stick to your body, this took a great deal of control and concentration. It was also a drainer on your chakra, thus helping in building your reserves. Mika, Hinata, Hana, Udon, Tayuya, and Hana were all trying this.

Ino was not. Through Inari, Mika had discovered that she was indeed working against him with Tsunade's Little Group designed to take both Mika himself and the Akatsuki down. Mika had to admit that the current assembly she had would prove effective on most, but thanks to his knowledge on them he was creating a Variety of plans to counter each of them.

Shikamaru and Lee would be the Easy ones as he knew their skills and have fought by their sides multiple times. Shikamaru, despite all of the high training he was receiving to suppress him, was an extremely lazy person and would need something incredibly drastic to train to his full potential. However he was one of the two people training Naruto and that did Worry Mika, so he made plans to deal with that...one that would grant him dozens of powerful allies.

As for Lee, Well he was only capable of using the Strong Fist and Mika knew several ways to counter that. Mika could even disable the Inner Gates, something any skilled Medic or Hyuuga new, and Mika was not slow despite his earlier issues with Speed. Hell, Mika could use all of the inner gates should he so chose, however he would be drastically weakened from the first, hospitalized from the first three and dead after that. Still, he wasn't worried as his various poisons would make the use of the inner gates a literally death sentence to Lee. Still, he and the others were making sure to build their speed and reflexes to better Handle Lee's Speed.

Now the ones Mika was really worried about were Shino, Moegi and Konohomaru. Shino was one of the most skilled Ninjas Mika had ever come across, a true testament to the Ninja way. However fighting with Korra as he had, Mika had created more then a hundred ways to fight them and knew that Shino was only just reaching out of his family Fighting Style so there was not as much worry as their could be. Plus his low chakra levels limited him, especially with how devoted he was to his clan style. Though he was skilled in Taijutsu, that Much Mika was aware of so there could be something in that...

As for the other two, Well they were rather blank to Mika. Neither of them were truly limited by their clans, and Konohomaru's chakra levels were nearly as high as Mika own, so roughly Low Jonin Level, and Moegi had both high control and was a skilled sensor so that was always a challenge. With their tutors helping them, Mika knew that they would become extremely powerful Ninjas, both of them.

However Mika had one major thing going for him, something that may be of use in sabotaging their training. Anko Mitarashi, now that Mika had removed her Seal, she was a frequent visitor in Mika's training sessions, often Sparing with them all. She was also a close friend to Hana, so she was starting to feel guilty in working against Mika. Her guilt was palpable to Mika, especially now that his will was whispering in her mind, helping her to chose him over the Village that scorned her for years. Mika hoped to get her fully on his side by the next month.

" MIKA" Mika was shaken from his thoughts by Naruto's loud ass voice and Chakra, as well as Neji's as they both approached the training Field. Mika barley withheld his smirk as he saw them, this was the beginning of the Plan he had started ever since he found the Brain Dead Hyuuga in the ICU, one he had to adjust to incorporate Naruto...

Smiling, Mika waved them both over " I am glad you both Came, especially you Neji. I may have found a Way to remove your Seal."

Just as he suspected, Both Neji and Naruto stumbled to a stop as this registered with them. Neji looked at Mika in a desperate Manner, trying to figure out if Mika was lying to him. Naruto on the other hand just gaped at Mika before shouting " HOW DID YOU DO THAT? NEJI SAID IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Mika just smirked. " It was actually rather simple, My work on Anko's Curse Seal helped greatly in this regard. I suspect Orochimaru incorporated parts of that seal in his."

This time it was Naruto who was silent, tears began to glisten in his eyes. " Is... is that true... can you remove it... can you remove Sasuke's..."

Mika looked at Naruto and sighed before Nodding. " Technically I could, but I would need a chance to observe it up close. Anko's was a prototype, unlike Sasuke's so there would be a difference... but yes I can. Though I need you to understand Naruto that for Sasuke's to have worked so well... he had to accept it, otherwise his spiritual energy would lash out and the mark would have poisoned him."

Mika kept his tone soft, genuinely feeling bad for Naruto. For whatever reason, they were attached in a way that made little sense to Mika... perhaps it was there chakras that resonated... regardless of the reason, Naruto was in pain. Literally, Mika could practically taste it. Naruto's body was aching in a way Mika was not able to comprehend...

" Mika" Neji's soft voice drew his attention. The boy looked with a sort of cold hope at Mika. " Please tell me you are serious... I am not sure I can handle a false hope..."

Mika smiled. " Neji, I am one hundred percent certain I can remove it. I have just barely reached Expert Level in Seals thanks to my work on Anko's curse Seal, and Am approaching My Medical mastery. I even had Tsunade look it over and she agrees that this will work, however I need Naruto's help to do this. As you are aware My chakra levels are not that high. Naruto, do you mind helping me in this?" Mika turned to the boy, who was about to scream out a yes, and said one thing that would nearly guarantee his loyalty. " After all, Sealing is in your blood as it is in all Uzumakis?"

Silence once again filled the clearing they were in. Naruto was stunned, tears again in his eyes. " Uzumaki Clan... I have a clan...?"

Mika nodded. " Yes, they were related to the Senjus distantly and lived near Wave in a land called the Land of Whirlpools. They were masters of Sealing, had massive levels of chakra, Red hair and some could summon Chains of chakra that was strong enough to pin down the Nine Tailed Fox. The First Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki, Mito was her Name, and so is Tsunade. Your Mother Naruto, was an Uzumaki, the Second Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and.. was married to the Fourth Hokage."

The Silence was deafening as Mika dropped that bombshell. It was a risk, one Mika was now willing to take as there were no more ANBU Guarding him. His goal was to gain Naruto's Loyalty via Honesty, something no one had ever given to him. Mika knew that it was very likely to work... though it was extremely risky and he knew it. If things got bad, Mika would go reverse Summon himself to Rengoku as would his allies via Small Chameleon summons Mika had on them at the moment.

Naruto shook and began to hyper ventilate, Kyuubi's chakra was just starting to coat him however Mika struck Naruto's seal with Chakra, temporally sealing Kyuubi up. It was a method few new of.

" Naruto you need to keep calm, I jut broke some major laws by telling you that and if anyone finds Out I will be executed." That snapped Naruto out of his anger, concerned for Mika's Safety.

Tears fell down his face as he spoke. " Why did he chose me for this... Why did my own father do this to me... Why did no one tell me?"

Mika embraced Naruto, using his own will to keep the boy calm. He was incapable of doing more with his will due to Naruto's stubbornness, but this was enough for the moment. " Naruto, your father was hated by Iwa for taking out thousands of them, so you would be dead the moment you left the Leaf...However they also wanted to control you, it is something they do to all Jinchuuriki. Look at what Gaara's village did to him... They make sure you are connected to the leader to keep you loyal and to make sure you don't retaliate for the abuse. They also make sure you are reliant on your Tailed Beast, so you can be beaten when you can't draw on their chakra any more... That is why Kakashi and Jiraiya taught you so Little, and why Tsunade and the Third have done so little to truly help you... it is to gain and keep your loyalty."

Naruto shook in Mika's arms, and Neji's when the stunned boy joined in on the embrace. Anger and Sadness filled Neji's chakra at the injustice Naruto had to deal with.

Seeing his opportunity, Mika stepped back From Naruto and forced him to look at him. " Naruto, I thought you deserved to know and to make sure you are safe from those that wish to hurt you, I offer you the chance to train with me so you are never forced to rely only on Kyuubi. I also offer to help you talk to Kyuubi so that we can see the real reason he attacked, since history has proven that he was always protecting himself from his attackers. Do you accept this?"

Naruto chocked back a sob but nodded. " Do you promise not to use me like everyone else...?"

Mika nodded. " Of course." Mika held out his hand which Naruto Shook. " Now, why don't we dry up those tears and help Neji remove his seal? We can't let anyone know you are aware of your heritage Naruto so keep it and your anger under wraps okay? If anyone asks you why you are agitated, say it is frustration that you can't save Sasuke yet, they will believe that."

Naruto nodded, then turned to Neji. " Take off your Bandages, we are getting rid of that Seal."

Neji smiled as he obliged. Mika placed his finger on it for a moment. " Perfect, your body is still fighting it. Some people have had it on so long they just adapt, you haven't don't that yet." Mika gripped Naruto's hand, siphoning his chakra until his coils ached. " Alright, Neji this will hurt so bear with it." Mika was confident in his abilities, having all of his clones work only on Sealing for the Last week to ensure he was capable of this.

Neji nodded, and Mika began. With a tiny pulse of Lightning Chakra, the little Mika was currently capable of, something used to help start Hearts in the Hospital, Mika sent a Surge into the Seal. Twisting his Fingers and his chakra, Mika followed the Pathways the Seal was attached to, breaking them apart and causing Neji a lot of Pain. Thankfully the boy stayed Still, otherwise Mika could have killed or blinded him.

After Five minutes of agonizing torture on all of their parts, Mika felt it. The Click of the Seal firmly detaching from Neji's Forehead. Using his Skills in Water manipulation, Mika drew out the Ink and stored it in a paper Seal he had in his pocket.

Neji dropped down, gentley rubbing his forehead with Tears running down his Face. Mika unsealed a mirror he brought for this purpose and showed it to Neji who gasped. " I am free... finally free."

Mika nodded. " Yes, You are no longer a caged bird."

Neji and Naruto both turned to Mika, absolute loyalty in their eyes. " What can We do to repay you?" This was Neji, But Mika knew Naruto was in this as well. Mika just smirked.

" Well, to start you can keep this all a secret while getting me meetings with the Rest of the branch Family. You both can train with me and my group... and Naruto can continue to help me remove the Seals. Deal?"

They both screamed out. " DEAL!"

Mika just smirked, knowing he was one major step closer to having his private Army become a reality...

If only Tsunade knew what was to come... she would pray and wish that she never attempted to place those seals in Mika's Mind...the Sage would regret his interference over the years... and the World would regret underestimating Mika...

* * *

**Chapter End.  
**

**I know it seems that Mika broke the Seal quickly, but he is supposed to be mentally OC and Seals are mostly a mental thing so... Yeah. As for Naruto, well I want him to be an interesting and powerful Side character that is Loyal to Mika. This will be better explained as the story goes on, so enjoy that. **

**Next time, MIKA VS SASORI. Keep your eyes ready for this Minions as Mika gets a rather humbling Show of just how far he has yet to go... **

**Love, your Ninja ( Warlock, Mage, Clearsighted) Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	51. A Humbling for The Conqueror

**Mika is based off of me, so his parents like mine are abusive yet extremely intelligent. As are Our Grandparents... So I decided to incorporate them into this story to better explain some of Mika's life... Enjoy. **

* * *

**Orochimaru sighed as he stared at the chart in front of him, trying to figure out how the hell this DNA Sample held no bloodlines within it. He had always believed that only those with powerful ancestries could become powerful Ninja, just look at his Senseis and his old teammates. Even Jiraiya was the descendants of a small Ninja Family from Grass, which explained his massive chakra levels. How the Hell Mika was able to rise to such power without a powerful Bloodline was... Baffling to the Snake Sanin...**

Yes, the DNA he was looking at was Mika's, taken from their previous encounter. Orochimaru had devoted a great deal of time deciphering Mika's DNA, trying to figure out if the boy was one of the Many Rape Children often found after a war. Jiraiya was actually one of those children, as were several other very famous Ninjas. However as far as he could tell, Mika was not one of those children. His DNA showed not a trace of shinobi ancestry, though he did find several genes for enhanced intelligence which made sense as Mika's entire family was, at least according to record, highly intelligent. His father, Cory, had actually take the Shinobi Exam and failed due to his uncontrollable anger and low chakra levels. His Mother on the other hand never tried to get into the Shinobi program, though she was now a highly revered nurse in Grass. still, Both had taken exams to test their mental health and intelligence and Both had proven to be well above average in terms of intelligence. In fact Both were considered geniuses in their Fields, Nursing and Construction respectively. His Grandparents on either side had received the Same accolades in their own fields, his Maternal Grandparents more so as both had risen to a wealthy Status from utter poverty. So, it was clear where Mika had received his intelligence... and Temper seeing as most of Mika's Family had some form of mental Illness including Bipolar Disorder and Intermediate Explosive Disorder.

However Mika's DNA failed to explain Mika's ability to adapt, to learn at a super human rate, his intense growth and extremely powerful Chakra... That last one is what scared and confused Orochimaru the Most. Despite being a Civilian Born Ninja, Mika's Chakra was Kage level in terms of Power, it had held even Orochimaru himself in place. Something that he had only experienced around Mito Uzumaki, Sakumo Hatake and Hanzo the Salamander, all of which were legends among legends.

Sighing again, Orochimaru opened the Next Folder, the one containing a break down of Mika's Blood. There was a very good chance that Mika was a ROOT Ninja, born and bred for the purpose of serving the Leaf. There had actually been several powerful Ninjas like that, such Minato Namikaze who was actually a Test tube Baby of Tobimara Senju. The Hirashin Jutsu put massive strain on the body, only a handful of beings could do it on there own and all of them were Clan Ninjas. Minato, like Sasuke was right now, had received intense personal training and had been tested on to increase his power. Several Drugs had been introduced into his body to enhance his speed and reflexes, which was why he was so much faster then even the Raikage with his Lightning Armor.

Orochimaru had actually helped Minato train on several occasions while in ROOT and was even the one to help set Up the Fake Kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki to get her infatuated. It was clear that Minato was being Trained to become a Puppet Hokage by Danzo, so they wanted to get Kushina loyal to him as Mito had been to Hashirama. None of them had expected for Kushina to be as taken as she was with Minato, teaching him even her Clan's Sacred Sealing Style which even Mito had elected to not do. Still, it helped Minato to become a massively powerful Ninja with incredible Sealing abilities, even Orochimaru admitted that.

Those sealing skills had even allowed Minato to seal away the Kyuubi and bind it to Naruto's Soul. Orochimaru was a bit surprised that Minato would use a Jutsu that required his death when he could have very easily used a hundred different, more effective seals on his son. After a bit of thought, Orochimaru realized that it was Danzo's plan. After all the man, like Orochimaru himself, refused to have a Weapon be stronger then his Master. Cruel, but very effective.

Shaking his head to get out of his thoughts, Orocihmaru took a good look at the Blood tests... and found several interesting things but nothing that showed that Mika was a ROOT Ninja. It was clear that Mika was immune to most poisons, as were most Combat Medics, and that he had an advanced healing Abilities, like most Combat Medics, but there was nothing that showed how Mika could have evolved so quickly as a Ninja. It was frustrating for the Sanin to see, especially as it debunked everything he had ever believed. Mika was truly a Civilian Born Ninja who was naturally talented and worked hard... though he did have the advantage of having a Naturally analytical and intelligent Mind but that did not make one a Ninja. And it definitely does not give one the Incredible Sensory abilities Mika Possessed.

Placing the Document back on his Desk, Orochimaru placed his head in his hands. He hated not knowing something, being genuinely confused and baffled as he was right now... He was so used to figuring everything out with ease, being the Genius he was born to be...

" That's It" Orochimaru's head snapped up. There was something large he was missing, how he did so he really had no idea. " Kabuto, get in here." In a Flash, Kabuto hurried to his side. The Medic looking concerned at his master's tone.

" Lord Orochimaru?" Orochimaru tossed him the documents of Mika.

" I have riffled through every test I could on Mika's DNA and blood... and there is nothing to show that he was tested on or that he had a single drop on Ninja Ancestry. His skill levels and ability show more advanced training then on record... I need you to contact Danzo, I need everything on Mika. History, academy records, Orphanage Reports, everything... I believe that Mika may have been affected by Kyuubi's chakra, he was one of the only Fetus's to survive the attack... I also believe that Danzo had something to do with Mika's admittance into the Shinobi Academy... that a Inuzuka just happened to be near just as Mika was dying his father assault is... well it seems a bit planned to me."

**Kabuto just nodded and accepted the mission from his master. To be honest he was looking forward to such answers, more so then his Master was. Unlike Orochimaru, Kabuto had actually trained Mika and knew just how intelligent the boy was. Like His Master, Kabuto had expected that Mika was a rape child or some such being, it would explain Mika's instinctual understanding of Chakra.  
**

" It Shall be Done Lord Orochimaru." Seeing Orochimaru's Distracted Dismissal, Kabuto Stood up and Left, passing Sasuke on the way. He had to restrain a massive eye roll as he saw the boy, seriously he was starting to doubt Orochimaru's belief in the Boy. Sure he was smart, very much so and had a incredible skill with Lightning manipulation, but the boy was far from being a Prodigy. He required his Sharingan to learn at a tenth of the Speed Mika did, or Itachi for that Matter.

Sasuke was also a little Lazy, using his Sharingan to learn everything without ever trying to master then...With the exception of the Chidori that is. Itachi, Mika and Kabuto himself, all took their time to master what they new, making it there own. That was the Mark of a Prodigy as far as Kabuto was concerned, the ability to take the boundaries and shatter them completely, Sasuke was not capable of doing that. Sure he was going to be very powerful, but he would never reach Mika or Itachi's level... Or Kabuto's for that matter.

Seeing Mika grow so much, Kabuto had decided to jump back into his training full force. He had actually weakened considerably from his time pretending to be a weakling while in the Leaf. His Fight against Mika and Tsunade revealed as Much to him. And So, Kabuto dedicated at least Six Hours of his day to train, mastering everything he knew. Already his Scalpel was far stronger, capable of cutting through Steel. His healing was Faster and his Overall Speed far greater, he knew that he was actually a little stronger then Kakashi now. However he had few ranged abilities, a huge gap in his skills and so he was working on that.

Already he had learned that Poison Cloud Jutsu he had seen Shizune use, and was adding in a few Water and Earth Jutsu into his repertoire. Not many but enough to give him an edge in combat. The Water Trumpet Jutsu was particularly interesting as far as he was concerned, and so he started to master that one first. His Water Affinity was rather powerful, about as strong as Sasuke's Lightning Affinity, which made it all the more fun to practice with.

Kabuto's goals were shifting, they had been since he left the Leaf. He was becoming less and less concerned with what Orochimaru wanted and more and more concerned with his own growth. He was tired of serving everyone else, and thought it was damn time to do his own thing. Not right away of course, but gradually. Orochimaru would be a horrible person to cross after all...

* * *

**Mika could have forgiven Tsunade for her planting the Mind Monitoring Seal in Him, he could have forgiven her for Grounding him, or for pretty much kicking him out of ANBU... But he would never forgive her for her monstrous actions right now...  
**

Putting him on a temporary team with Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee... for this mission only but still it was unforgivable. Didn't she realize that Sakura's chakra made him gag, and that Lee had gained a great deal of loathing for him due to his ruthlessness. Both were extremely obnoxious and how he had to deal with them for a Sweeper Mission.

Essentially, Mika had been elected to take Lee and Sakura on their first Killing Mission,... well Second seeing as the Mission Team Seven had been Sent on To Wave was supposed to be a Sweeper Mission, and to help Sasuke get his Sharingan. However it seemed that Sakura had been useless on that Mission, literally doing nothing so he was supposed to take her to get her first Kills...

Lee, despite everything, had yet to actually take a life. He just knocked everyone out and made a fool of himself...

Right now, they were on their way to eliminate a Gang/bandit group near the Border of Suna. They were tormenting a Smaller village in that area and thus Mika's Team had been sent to kill them. Mika had little worries that they would be in a lot of danger, as the reports stated that they were little more then Bandits, but that meant little in their world. It was Very Common for Defecting Ninja to become the heads of Gangs, Bandit Groups and the like.

Mika's group was actually perfect for a Sweeper Mission as each of them were highly skilled and trained in Taijutsu. They had to get up close and personal and watch their foes perish in front of them, the point of a Sweeper Mission. However he was dealing with a pair of loud, idealistic idiots. This was not going to be fun...

Deciding to get some shit out of the way, Mika wrapped them in a Genjutsu then turned around to face Lee and Sakura. Both stopped, with Sakura looking around from feeling his genjutsu,... an rather impressive feat he had to admit.

" Alright you two, I am going to be honest with you. We are on a Sweeper Mission, basically we are going to get you used to killing and possibility torturing your opponent." As he suspected, Sakura balked at him and started to screech along side Lee. Thankfully his genjutsu muted sound... oh how he loved Illusions...

Without hesitation, Mika pinned the two with his strongest Glare. They Froze, looks of terror on their faces as they realized they couldn't move.

Mika began to change his genjutsu, allowing scenes of battle, war and death to begin to play around them. " We are Ninjas, death is a constant. It is out friend, our ally and our greatest enemy. Each one of your Heroes have taken hundreds if not thousands of lives. Sakura" Mika focused his glare on her. " Kakashi gained his renown on the fact that he was an exceptionally skilled Assisan and tracker. By the time he was our age, he had taken over five hundred Lives, he was so hated by Rock that he was placed on a Team with Minato Namikaze, our Fourth Hokage. Your Master Tsunade was known for literally beating people to the point that they were paste, leaving craters and death in her wake. She may have saved thousands of lives, but she took at least a Dozen times as Many." Mika turned his glare to Lee, who was actually struggling against it's effects. To stop this, Mika shifted his illusions until they were of Guy and Grand Master Chen.

" Lee, Guy may be kind and rather honorable, but he has taken more lives then any other active Jonin... Put together. Before he got your Team to Train, he was well known for taking missions where he would be forced to kill many people, powerful and otherwise. Master Chen, your idol, was known for leaving nothing but bloody body parts in his wake. Entire fields of people who's lives he ended.

I know you may not like it, but killing is a normal part of our lives. I personally have taken over three hundred Lives, and will taken at least thirty times that amount by the time I reach my thirties."

They both gaped at him, so Mika decided to take even more drastic Measures. " Sakura... do you realize that for Sasuke to achieve his goal, he will be forced to take Itachi's Life? " Mika shifted the illusion until it was of Itachi and Sasuke fighting. " If Sasuke does come back, do you think he will want a Weak Kunochi to help rebuild his clan. He still need someone who is worthy, powerful and unafraid of killing. Medical Jutsu and Taijutsu will not be enough... just think about that."

Shattering his illusion, Mika turned and began to walk toward their goal. He could feel Fear and Hate Building In Lee... However in Sakura there was a fierce determination and a ruthlessness that Mika approved of.

**Lee's Hands shook as he glared at Mika. How dare he accuse Guy Sensei of such... Unyouthfulness. He wanted to strike Mika down right there, but knew he would fail. Mika was far more powerful then he was, even Guy Sensei advised Caution against Fighting Mika. So Lee would just continue his training and whgen he was powerful enough... he would end Mika and his unyouthful ways. **

No matter what.

**Sakura clenched her fists, knowing that Mika was right. She had to be better if she wanted to save her beloved Sasuke and become his Wife. Sasuke had n issues killing and neither should she. She had to be ruthless to become Mrs. Uchiha...  
**

Filled with Determination, Sakura began to go through her training in her head. Maybe Sasuke was right,... Maybe the Leaf could not help them achieve thier dreams... she really wanted to be a Medical Ninja but would that make her worthy of Sasuke? Kabuto was supposed to be extremely powerful and he was a medical Ninja, as was Mika and Tsuande... but Tsunade was only teaching her Medical Jutsu and Taijutsu... Was that enough?

She would just have to see, after the next chunin Exams, if she really improved... then she would stay but if not... she would go to Sound... and train to become worthy of ...

* * *

**Mika frozen half a Mile from the Target Village. He could not feel much chakra, in fact he could only feel a handful of sources... one being almost as much as Tsunade's... this was not good, especially as it was clear that they were now hurrying this way at incredible speeds. Mika whipped his head to Lee and Sakura.  
**

" Get into Positions, we have Kage Level Company." the Two of them just started at him as two people shot out of the Trees, their Movements erratic and disjointed,... signs of being Puppets.. their lack of chakra just proved this.

In a single, Blinding Movement, Mika used his chakra to enhance his speed and take them both down, covering then both in Subtle Genjutsu and Explosive Tags...

" The Rumors are right, you are quite skilled." the voice was rough and gravely... Mika could sense a Jutsu to alter the sound of one's voice, something used often in ANBU. " I will enjoy fighting you Mika."

What seemed to be a Hunched over Man in a Black Cloak shot out of the Woods, allowing Mika to Note that he was an Akatsuki Member,...

"Oh Shit" Was all Mika could Say as he took in the situation..." I am so screwed." He knew who this was, he had studied this man often...

Sasori of the Red Sands...one of Mika's idols, a genius among geniuses...A veritable god with Puppets, both in the use and construction of. Mika admired him in every way... and was utterly terrified of him, especially as he was said to rival the Sanin and even defeated Jiraiya once when he was merely fifteen. He was said to be the reason that Suna stayed one of the Five Great Villages despite heavy causalities... well Sasori, His Grandmother Chiyo and the Third Kazekage, all of which Mika admired heavily.

However all such thoughts faded from Mika's face as he noticed a strange... Grinding feel to Sasori's chakra. It was as if the man was... Mika couldn't full describe it, but it felt similar in nature to the Edo Tensei and Orochimaru's own form... Mika knew right then that there was something strange going on... especially as the Man's chakra was almost entirely focused in his chest...

**Sasori grinned inside of his Puppet as he saw the recognition and slight fear cross Mika's Face. It seemed that Mika was well aware of who he was, which made sense seeing as he was well known for using Hiroku before he left the Sand. It was nice to see the boy was as intelligent and prepared as he had hoped. **

**"Ren, Ko, Get out here. We can't keep out guests waiting." **

Obeying his orders, Ko and Ren Shot into the glade. They were not all that powerful, neither more then B Rank, but they served their purpose. In this case it was to keep Mika's Allies away so that Sasori could test him. If they killed the two, well that mattered little as far as Sasori was concerned. Still it would be interesting to see what Might Guy's and Tsunade's Apprentices could do.

Ren, a Tan man with green Eyes and spiky orange hair, turned to him. " Can I have the Girl?" His voice tinted with Lust, making Sasori annoyed. Still, as long as he served his purposes Sasori could care less about what he did to the Girl.

" So long as you keep her out of my Test... Then do as you please."

Ren grinned deeply before bowing at Sasori, then he shot toward the girl, attacking her with his tanto. Sasori noticed right away that the girl was afraid and determined in equal measure, and very skilled in evasion. This would make for an interesting battle...

Turning back to Mika, who had school his face and calmed himself, Sasori decided to leap right into the battle. " Your Specialty is Genjutsu and medical, let us see how skilled you are in taijutsu." In a Blur of Speed, Sasori was behind him, His Puppets tail striking Mika... Only to shatter completely as Mika exploded. Pieces of wood came from Mika's Body, revealing him to be one of the two lesser Puppets he had sent at the boy. Clearly he had already underestimated the boy's abilities... he hadn't even thought to check his puppets for Genjutsu, only himself.

Turning to Mika, who now stood where his lesser Puppet had with his Sword Drawn, Sasori gave a horse laugh. " It seems that I underestimated you child... I won't do it again."

Mika smiled at him, bloodlust raging off of the boy. " I look forward to it." However instead of charging or even attacking, Mika turned his head to the forest." As does your Uchiha Friend." Needless to Say, Sasori was confused... as far as he was aware, Itachi was the only Uchiha in the Akatasuki... and the only one Mika would associate with him.

Turning his head in the same direction, Sasori was stunned to see a Man about fifty Meters away. He wore the Akatsuki Robes, and a Swirling Orange Mask... how Mika knew he was an Uchiha was beyond him. However what concerned him was how this man had managed to sneak up on him, Sasori was rather skilled in Stealth adn detection after all.

**In the Distance, Obito Watched the Battle begin. He had been looking forward to this for a while now and he had a feeling Mika would not disappoint. He had already managed to fool Sasori with an extremely clever Trap, something he knew that he would have been fooled if he lacked the Sharingan. Subtle and brilliant.  
**

" As Does your Uchiha Friend." Obito froze, how had Mika found him? Mika's sensory range was not that far from his body... was it? His reports had said otherwise...and how had he realized he was an Uchiha? Zetsu's Flesh covered that up, that is why no one had guessed his identity so far.

Obito Cringed as Sasori looked at him, this was supposed to be covert...deciding to no longer hide his presence, Obito Shot forward, Landing on a Tree Closer to the fights. " Lord Pein Asked Tobi to Watch the Fight with Lord Sasori. Tobi is super Excited, Lord Pein said you were super Strong." Obito made sure to use his Tobi Voice for this... only to sigh as he noticed the clearly unimpressed looks on both Sasori and Mika's faces.

" Seriously, that is the best you can do? I mean really, your chakra is far too powerful for you to be that Stupid... and really similar to Kakashi's Sharingan... Obito Right?" Obito Froze, however before he could so much as speak, Mika said something that changed everything. " I don't know why you are here, and I could really care less, but you should know that you have a Seal on your Heart... it is a Suicide prevention Seal... I wonder who put that on you, it is extremely tricky to create after all, let alone place on somebody..."

Obito Froze,... that Seal... Rin had one placed on her,... Why did he have one... Was Mika lying...? Swirling Away using his Kamui, Obito Hurried away. He had to see if Mika was right... if he was...

Obito had no idea how to answer that thought. He didn't even care that Mika knew his identity, he just had to get check for the seal,... and remove it if it truly was there.

**Mika smirked as he sensed the hundreds of emotions that ravaged the Uchiha's brain. Fear, Loathing, Shock, Betrayal... then fury... a lot of it. In a Swirl, Obito left the Field. Mika tried to hide his genuine relief, but barely managed to do so. It had been clear from his chakra that he was stronger then Sasori, much more powerful. Mika did not like the idea of facing him, especially that he Sasori and his goons to contest with. **

**S**atisfied that he was gone, Mika turned to Sasori and said. " Now that he is gone, care to begin?" Mika was not being cocky, he just had to keep up such a persona. Sasori was massively more powerful then he was, he had to have the man underestimate him if he was to survive. If he was right, this man was not really there. This was more then likely a Projection Clone... and he was definitely inside of a Puppet, so Poisons would be useless. As would most of his genjutsu.

Mika would have to rely on kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and traps. He had to be clever, adaptable, and utterly ruthless if he wanted to survive... this was literally the most dangerous situation he had ever been it. And to make matters worse, he was alone. Sakura and Lee were fighting Ko and Ren... and having a very difficult of it. Especially Sakura who was not all that combative...

He hoped that he could wrap up his fight and help them... or rather wrap up his test as Sasori had called it... or that Lee was able to aid him. The boy was Naive as fuck, but a Damn powerful Ninja. He would be extremely valuable here...

Switching the grip on his Sword, Mika popped a Chakra pill and took a deep breath. " Hidden Mist Jutsu." This was his only chance, the Mist...

A Deep, Thick Mist covered the Area as Mika readied himself. " Very good, this will make the fight all the more interesting." Sasori's emotions revealed not an ounce of worry...only a deep calm and amusement...

Needless to say Mika was a little on edge... he just hoped he survived this... he really did.

* * *

**Chapter end.  
Tell me what you think about this, and the cliff hanger.  
**

**Next time, we get to See Mika's Fight With Sasori, Sakura's with Ren and Lee's With Ko. **

**Love your Ninja ( Mage, Clearsighted, Warlock) Overlord  
**

**Mika. **


	52. A Sliver of Potential Revealed

**My Laptop is broken so Updates will be less frequent, and I will be updating this chapter once more before going to First Mage and MistBorn for a few chapters. I am sorry for that. **

**Oh and to the Guest with the Long Review about how Mika is now just Lucky Naruto, I have to disagree... One of the reasons I love this story is that I am making the Side characters more important, more valuable. If I failed to do that I would not really be making my story and would really fail to show the true effects Mika is having on that rather stagnant Naruto World. And as for stretching my story out, I refuse to suddenly make Mika god like, I want to show his growth and experiences through a series of events, this includes his ability to gain aspects from peoples chakra. There is a reason for that, and a damn good one I feel. **

**The Sanin are not so much afraid of Mika but what he represents. Independence and Nonconformity. his head is not firmly up the villages ass, so people are shaken up by and the fact that every powerful person in the series is always trained by someone super powerful, the Sanin are included in this. Mika also lacks the Biological aspect for his skills which most of the Series's powerful characters have.  
**

**Oh and the Chameleon Summons are immensely helpful, they give Mika the potential to act outside of the village despite immense scrutiny.  
**

**And to Everyone, Sasori is Majorly holding back as he is merely testing Mika... that is remember that during his fight with Chiyo and Sakura, Sasori had just spent three days expending his chakra on the sealing and was actually suicidal...  
**

* * *

**Mika was not a combat Ninja, not really anyway. In truth Mika's skills revolved around mixing Support Type Abilities and Assassination with just a splash of Combative Skills. Of course, this mattered little seeing as he was always being thrown into situations that required him to fight in direct combat, such as his fight against Orochimaru and now his fight against Sasori. It was honestly a major source of irritation to Mika.  
**

However unlike his fight with Orochimaru, Mika now had the tools to properly use his skills in assassination in a Combative Situation, manly the Hidden Mist Jutsu and the Silent Killing. Both incredible tools that would drastically shift his rather poor Odds.

Watching the Clearing around Him cover in Mist, Mika Quickly Summoned Two Shadow Clones. In an instant his clones sank into the ground, both readying themselves for his plan. He just hoped it would work...

**Sasori smirked inside of Hiruko, what Mika had just done had leveled the odds in Mika's favor... Well, Kind of anyway. Sasori was actually rather skilled in Wind Jutsu and thus was more then capable of dispelling this Mist. Still, he was not there to kill Mika but to test his skills. So he would allow the Mist... for now that is...  
**

Shifting Hiroku's form, who was real seeing as the Jutsu Pein used was not capable of replicating both Sasori and Hiroku as Hiroku was a Human Puppet, Sasori sent out a huge wave of Powerful Poison into the Mist. It was not one of his special poisons, just a generic one so he could test Mika's resistance to poison. The Boy was said to be an extremely skilled Medic after all, so he should have a resistance to most common poisons.

Strangely despite his poison, Sasori could hear and feel nothing. The Poison he had just used should have at least aggravated Mika's lungs, or caused him to have some reactions... what was going on...

A sudden Wave of Kunai caught Sasori's attention, forcing him to dodge as Hiroku's tail had been destroyed in his previous attack. Huge explosions erupted from each of the Kunai, forcing Sasori to dodge some of the shrapnel. It was then that Sasori new it... Mika was distracting him, but for what purpose he was unaware.

He didn't get a chance to think about it further as he felt a sudden, strong force approaching him at a rapid pace. Quickly substituting with one of his Destroyed Puppets Arms, Sasori landed only to notice slight vibration underneath him. It seemed that Mika was underground for whatever reason, well it was time to up the anti. Going threw a few hand signs, Sasori sent a Surge of chakra into the ground, causing it to rupture and reveal a slightly wary Mika.

The Boy took out his sword and charged Sasori, completely out of his normal behavior which told Sasori that this was nothing more then a clone. Still, he had to say that the boy was rather skilled with a blade. His Style was not one he had seen before, but kind of reminded him of Kabuto's Taijutsu style... attacking his vulnerable places while remaining evasive...the blade was noted to be poisoned but Mika had to know that his puppet body would be unaffected by it. This screamed of distraction.

In a Blur of Speed, Sasori destroyed the Clone's body and sent out a surge of Wind to dispel the Mist... only to recoil as a Mass of What seemed like mud hit his body from behind. It curled and consumed him... that was until he let out a blast of Wind Chakra, freeing his body from it.

Landing he turned and stared at the source of the cement... Mika, staring at him without so much as an ounce of fear.

**Wiping some of the Liquid Cement from his lips, Mika barley hid his fear and excitement as his trap started. He had to hold off Sasori until his other clone could spring it's part of the trap... he just hoped it would be enough. From what he could tell, he had roughly thirty seconds until his trap was complete... The Cement Trapping Jutsu would take some time to dry.  
**

Gathering his chakra, Mika shot toward Sasori, sending a slash at the Man's Jointed Arm. A Loud Clang filled the clearing, making Mika grimace as his sword only made a slight cut into the man's puppet. The Defense this thing had...

All such thoughts left Mika as Sasori rammed a fist into his stomach, sending him flying. Flipping into his landing, Mika sent several more explosive tag covered Kunai at Sasori, covering a few of them in a genjutsu while holding the rest with invisible chakra threads. Sasori of course deflected them, however in an instant Mika was able to flick the Flying Kunai at Sasori from behind, forcing the man to attempt to dodge... only to get caught in the explosions of the Hidden Kunai.

With Mika's Sensory Skills, he knew that Sasori had in fact dodged the Explosions and substituted further in the clearing...

" You are very skilled kid, not quite my level but that will come in time." Sasori's slightly taunting voice came from Mika's left. Mika made no show to respond as he watched what he knew was about to happen.

**Sasori was highly impressed yet rather disappointed. This kid was extremely skilled for his age, and rather clever but not someone that Orochimaru would fear. Still he would make a fantastic addition to the Akatsuki in a few years... but not yet. **

Opening his mouth to speak, Sasori froze as he realized that he could no longer move Hiroku's body... what was wrong with his puppet.

" The Mud" Sasori whispered from within Hiroku as he realized what had happened... the boy's jutsu, it was not to trap him but to get into Hiruko's joints...

CRACK! Sasori cringed as he saw several cracks begin forming around Hiruko's body as the drying Mud expanded. So, this is why Orochimaru Fear Mika...

Realizing that Hiroku was now irrepressibly damaged, Sasori opened the Hatch and shot out of his beloved puppet... only to cringe as he watched Mika destroy it with a single chakra filled strike. Sasori had no time to mourn the loss of his beloved puppet as he felt a Clone appearing behind him. In a Blur of Motion, Sasori destroyed the Clone and landed about thirty feet from Mika...he was lucky, he had to admit that. That Clone had managed to graze him with it's fist, if it had connected his projected body would have been destroyed.

Turning to Mika, Who stood by his now destroyed Hiroku, Sasori gave the boy a soft smile tinged with insanity. " You are good boy, that Jutsu of yours is incredible, perfect for capture... I take it you made it yourself." It wasn't a question, despite how he said it. Mika gave no sign if he heard what Sasori said.

Sasori just smirked as heard that, he had a feeling that he could really get along with this kid. " Sasori" Said Puppet Master turned to Mika who suddenly spiked his massive killing intent, giving him a terrible glare... however all Sasori could do is laugh. " You are a Human Puppet, I thought so. My Killing intent is strong enough that any human would have at least some chakra shift,... you don't have a brain anymore so Killing intent had no effect on you..."

Sasori froze for a second before laughing loudly. " You are really something else." Turning his gaze to Ren, who he saw was now dead with Kunai in his heart and the Girl Sakura was barely breathing and covered in cuts and bruises, and Ko, who was unconscious and in a crater along side that idiot Green Clad Boy, Sasori sighed. " Well, Now that those two are unconscious, I should give you my offer or rather my Boss's offer. You have been given the Great Honor of joining the Akatasuki... well not now but in one year. Oh and should you reveal this to the Leaf... well, this will happen" In a Blur of Speed, Sasori showed exactly why he was so feared in the Third Ninja War.

**Before Mika could so much as react, he felt a sudden sharp sensation fill his stomach. He could feel poison burning his nerves as Sasori came into focus, the man's face showed more then slight sadism. " I will personally enjoying do so much worse if you reveal this offer... Oh and If I were you, I would do some work on Direct Combat, you will need it I am sure." Sasori ripped the Blade, which was coming out of his arm, right from Mika's stomach.  
**

Mika watched as Sasori collected his two Minions and shot off... only to suddenly freeze and collapse as Mika's Plan finished. Mika fell to his knees as he saw this, his clone had planted an extremely powerful Stasis tag on Sasori, in an attempt to freeze the Man so he could get a final Strike on the man without getting close to him. However Sasori's Poison was making it extremely difficult to Move.

Gathering a small amount of chakra, Pushed out the majority of the Poison in his stomach. He didn't have enough chakra to heal himself all of the way but he could suppress it until he could. Popping a Blood Replenishing Pill, Mika stood and Walked to Sasori's Frozen Body. It was designed to hold him for at least an hour, however against someone as powerful as Sasori Mika had Minutes at best.

Placing his hand on Sasori's chest, Mika started to drain the man of his chakra. " I know this is not your real body, so pardon my behavior. I need your chakra to heal... Oh... and I accept." With a swift Movement, Mikan destroyed Sasori's heart. Just as he suspected, Sasori's body shifted until a much older man was in it's place. A Sacrifical Clone, capable of granting a near perfect replication of another.

Mika turned his gaze to Sasori's other puppet body as he began to heal his Stomach, and smiled. It seemed that the Clone Jutsu that he used could only replicate one body per sacrifice, since Sasori's other Puppet had once been human it could not be recreated along side the real Sasori. This explained a lot to Mika...and gave him a chance to check out his idol's most recognized puppet.

Walking toward it, Mika quickly opened a Scroll and sealed it away then summoned a Small chameleon. " I need you to take this to my hut. No one is to touch it, There may be a variety of powerful poisons there and I don't want anyone to die." The Small Chameleon smiled and nodded before poofing away with the Scroll.

Popping another Blood Pill, Mika weakly walked over to Sakura. Now that the fight was over, Mika's Adrenaline was receding, letting him feel the full effects of fighting one of the strongest men in history. He knew that if Sasori had taken this fight seriously, and was not testing him,... He would be dead... and more then likely a human puppet.

Kneeling to Sakura's level, Mika placed a hand on her head, sending a weak pulse of chakra through out her body. From what he could tell, she was not that badly injured just a slight case of chakra exhaustion and a concussion... impressive he had to admit. Especially seeing as she killed her opponent...

Turning to Lee and his Opponent, Mika sighed as he noticed that Ko was waking up. Grabbing a Poisoned Senbon from his pack, Mika sent one directly for the Man's throat. In an instant he collapsed again, a look of panic on his face as Mika's Paralysis poison kicked in. Walking over to the man, Mika placed a hand on his head and started to siphon his chakra,... just in time for Mika to notice that he was being watched... he wasn't sure by whom or even where they were, but Mika knew they were there. He could feel their malice and curiosity... However he also noted their calm and ease. Whomever they were, they had no fear of Mika and for whatever reason Mika knew that he was no threat to them... at least at the moment.

Keeping his senses on the person, Mika began to Tie up Ko. Once he finished he woke up Lee and Sakura and set up a Small Camp so they could rest, they were all in no position to leave.

* * *

**About fifty Meters from Mika's Location, Black Zetsu smirked. He could see why Obito was so impressed by this boy. He was extremely clever, Adaptable and skilled. Black Zetsu had seen, from the White Zetsu Clone's memories, Mika's Creation of the Cement Trapping Jutsu and had been mildly impressed with it. The crushing cement would trap most average Ninja but against a Shinobi as skilled as Sasori it would be useless... at least so he thought. Mika had found a way of using it to stop up Hiroku's Joints, Leaving Sasori immobile. He even had Sasori Dodge his Explosive tags to ensure the Liquid cement could get into every nook and cranny...  
**

Naturally it had not been enough to completely stop Sasori, and Mika knew it. Instead he used it to hold Sasori long enough for his clone, who had been behind a Tree quikcly crafting a strong Paralysis Seal, to place their Seal onto Sasori's body. It would not have worked had Sasori been aware of it, but that was exactly why it was so clever. Mika took advantage of Sasori's testing of him, using the fact that Sasori was majorly holding back to set his foe up for defeat.

Black Zetsu knew that If Sasori had gone all out, Mika would be dead. Having Hundreds of Puppets, The Powers of the Third KazeKage, a Variety of Powerful new Poisons, an intense skill in every shinobi Art and decades of experience, Sasori was not someone to underestimate. Even Pein and Madara would show some caution when fighting the man. Still, he also had no doubt that Mika would have taken a large amount of Sasori's Puppets with him... or have escaped if he was as Skilled with Substitution as Orochimaru said he was.

Still, the boy had a lot to work on. He majorly had to work on his Direct combat skills, including taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He could also work to increase his reserves, otherwise he would be in deep shit if he faced someone Like Kakazu, or Itachi. They could both easily dispel Genjutsu and were highly skilled in tai and ninjutsu. In fact, should Mika get those skills up he would easily go from being roughly an A Rank Ninja to a Low S rank. If he increase all his skills, including those... Mika would be Easily S or higher in less then a Year.

Sastisied, Black Zetsu Sank back into the ground and hurried to Obito. He had to reinforce the fractions of Madara's Will in the boy, otherwise he would defect with Mika revealing the Seal on the Boy's Heart.

* * *

**" DAMN YOU MADARA!" Obito Bellowed out as He Examined his Heart. As Mika had told him, there was indeed a Seal on his heart. The Forbidden Individual Curse Seal was used to keep political prisoners from killing themselves and used by the Interrogation and Torture of the leaf, which is most likely how Mika knew how it felt. As far as Obito was concerned, it showed exactly what Madara thought of him.  
**

For One it showed that by No means did Madara trust him, seeing as the Seal would interfere with him being Juubi's Jinchuuriki. In fact, he would basically become a Bomb, unstable and more then likely to explode. Further more, it would prevent him from tapping into the majority to the Juubi's power, Allowing Madara or one of his other Puppets to remove the Tailed Beasts of the Juubi itself from his body.

" I can't remove the Damn thing... perhaps I can force someone else to?" Obito suddenly froze as all over his body, small black rods began breaking threw his skin, filling his body with pain and holding his movments.

**" I feared as Much"** Obito wanted to Snarl as he heard Black Zetsu's cold voice come from behind him. **" Clever of that boy to reveal this Seal to you... much Like with Madara he was able to fuck with your pathetic little mind without effort. While it was a useful trait when you belong to us, it is now a pain if someone like Mika can control or inlfuence you."  
**Obito gasped as Black Zetsu placed a hand on his shoulder, causing a more black Rods to sprout out of his skin. " **These should keep you under control for a while longer... as should this." **Zetsu's hand moved to the Zetsu part of his flesh, causing to turn pitch Black. " **There, now say goodnight Obito." **With an extremely painful slamming sensation, all of the Black Rods shot into his body, filling his vision with Blackness...

**Black Zetsu Sighed. He had hoped that he would not need to expend his energies like this, he could only create so many of those Will Rods... thankfully his merger with White Zetsu was more then enough to energize him... For now that is.  
**

Sinking into the Ground, Zetsu hurried to the "Tobi.", the Spiral Zetsu, he would have to have him keep a watch on Obito... he couldn't have the boy break free and ruin all of his plans...

* * *

**Sakura was proud of herself, immensely so. She had managed to kill her disgusting opponent, though not without difficulty. Ren had been very skilled she remembered... he loved using that Tanto. Thankfully her evasion training with Lady Tsuande had allowed her to avoid most of the damage...  
**

Unfortunately she was completely on the Defensive. She had yet to learn the Super Strength Lady Tsunade was so famous for, thus she had nothing to really attack with. It was in a desperate act that she managed to substitute with a rock next to Ren and slam a Kunai in his chest, and even then it was only due to him no expecting it.

Afterward all Sakura could do was fall against the Tree, completely out of chakra and stamina from her short fight...

This could not do, not if she wanted to be worthy of Sasuke...She had to be better, faster, Stronger and far more skilled. She had to be more then just an evasive Super Strong Medic... she had to have more to offer Sasuke if she planned on winning his heart...

Perhaps she should practice some Genjutsu, everyone said she was a Genjutsu type...And the Uchiha clan was known for being genjutsu use, so that would be helpful right?

Her Taijutsu needed some work... she had to do some research in the Library, she could get some ideas from the books there... Kakashi said that the Bingo Books had a variety of powerful people in it. Maybe she could look up some powerful Uchiha's from the past to see what she could use to help her.

" Sakura?" Mika's Voice drew her from her thoughts. " We are about to Start the Interrogation, You need to see this if we are to complete the Mission."

Gulping at the thought of Torturing someone, Sakura Nodded and turned to a tied up Ko. She had to get over this... the Uchiha were known as a Battle Clan, this was something she had to do if she ever wanted to marry Sasuke.

**Mika smirked a little as he felt the raging emotions filling Sakura, he had a feeling she would be making a large turn...**

Turning to Ko, Mika took out the Senbon from his throat, then place his hand on the man's heart and sent small surge of lightning chakra causing Ko to gasp and twitch as he was now somewhat mobile.

" Hello Ko, I think there are a few thing we need to talk about." Before Ko could so much as speak, Mika gently caressed the man;s chest and arms, sending a small surge of chakra into him, amplifying all sensations.

Ko Snarled at him. " Fuck you little boy, there is no one I fear more then Lord Sasori. There is nothing you can do to change that."

Mika just smirked. " I love it when people say that." In a Flash, Mika Fingers scratched down Ko's Arms causing the bound man to scream out in agony. Mixed with Sensation increase, Ko was in a great deal of pain. " Now Ko, Sasori is not here... I am, and that Means I am the one you should fear."

Moving his fingers to Ko's chest, Mika weakened the Man's Diaphragm. It was not enough to kill him, but it made breathing a real struggle. A wonderful tool to wear the man down.

Turning from Ko, who was now wheezing, Mika Smiled at Sakura. " Come here Sakura, I think it is time you learn how to torture. You too Lee." Mika looked at Lee who was glaring hatefully at Mika.

Sakura on the other hand just hurried to Mika, who gestured to Ko. " Now the goal is not to kill, but to cause pain and discomfort. We want to break him and there are a lot of ways to do that. So far I have increased his sensitivity and weakened the Muscles in his lungs. Now, I doubt we will get a lot of information from his, Sasori is not one to leave a loose end like this guy, so there is most likely a seal on him that Is undetectable... unless you know how to find it. I am not skilled enough yet for such a thing, that is Inoichi's job. Ours is just to loosen him up. Now, I want you to send a small jab into his diaphragm."

**Sakura complied with Mika's orders, stunned at just how much pain the man seemed to be in with that weak strike. He coughed and choked in agony, blood coming from his mouth. Mika looked oddly pleased Sakura noted, and she couldn't blame him. There was a part of her that liked this...having control over someone like this...**

With out prodding, Sakura, pinched the Man's arms, clawing them slowly, getting loud screams from him. A Shudder rushed through her body, her eyes dilated at the sensation she was feeling. Was this why Ibiki was so good at his job... ? If so she understood why he did it so well.

Grabbing a Senbon from her pouch, she jammed it into the fleshy part of the Man's Arm, getting one last scream... the Last as Lee was apparently tired of this and decided to end the Man's Torture by killing him with one blow to the head.

**Mika, seeing Lee's actions, quickly sent a single Genjutsu covered senbon at Lee, knocking the boy out. Quickly Sealing both him and Ko away, Mika turned to a stunned yet strangely aroused Sakura. " His actions are insubordinate and that I cannot permit. He will be given to Ibiki once We Return. Get some rest Sakura, we leave in a few hours."  
**

As Sakura got out her Sleeping Bag, Mika sighed and put the Scroll containing Lee away. Could this day get any more annoying? This was going to such, Tsuande and Guy were going to have such Loud Fits...

Even more so if Sasori updated his Bingo Book Entry. Danzo and the Elders would do everything they could to keep him out of ANBU, he reputation would be used to increase the Villages. This was going to suck..

Still, he got to fight one of his idols and had the chance to dissect the man's Puppet and possible Poisons... so not all was bad...

What worried him most was his invitation, it came much sooner then he expected. That... that was not good, they were getting desperate it seemed.. but why he had no idea.

* * *

**Chapter End. **

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

**Love your Ninja ( Warlock, Mage, Clearsighted) Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	53. Evaluation

**Sasori couldn't help but smirk as he awoke in his own Puppet Body. He could not believe that someone was so skilled with Seals at such an age, it was truly amazing. Even with their Natural talent, The Uzumaki rarely reached such a level at this age. Of Course that Paralysis Seal Mika used would never have worked if he was using more then twenty percent of his power. Still, the boy was a prodigy if ever there was one and not just due to his sealing skills. **

That Cement Jutsu Mika had used on him, it was clearly self created. Otherwise the Leaf would be using it far more often, especially the ANBU. It was rather ingenious, with a variety of applications. Capture was the obvious choice, but was also useful against traps and anything mechanical, which would really hurt most Puppet users. If combined with Mika's mastery of Genjutsu and expert use of sealing, Sasori knew it would be an extremely dangerous Combination. One that most Jonin would have a great deal of Difficulty to get out of.

Then of course there was Mika's Usage of Shadow clones and the Mist, Masterful in every sense of the word. Both Jutsu were created to work not in direct combat, but to assassinate and redirect the attention of the enemy from the caster, throwing them off until the Caster was ready. Mika did just that, setting several traps up with in the Mist. That Mika knew to use the Mist and Shadow clone instead of fighting in Direct Combat was also rather telling of the boy's intelligence as Direct combat against someone like Sasori was suicidal.

Still, Mika had a lot to work toward. His Taijutsu and overall direct combat skills needed a great deal of work, especially if he was to enter the Akatsuki in a Year. From the reports Zetsu had given him, Mika was easily Mid B in terms of his Taijutsu and had great Speed and Strength. However from what Sasori could tell, Mika's Style seemed to focus almost entirely on preserving Mika's Chakra and on evasion, typical for a Medic. The boy's Kenjutsu was very similar and also needed some work, though for his age both skills were quite high. Same for his Reserves of Chakra, that definitely needed a Boost though it was not as low as it should have been for someone of a civilian background.

Overall Sasori would place Mika as a Solid A Rank Shinobi, with immense potential for much higher growth. In fact should Mika increase those skills, Sasori new Mika would reach S Rank Status in Six Months or so, especially if he continued having Missions requiring direct Combat. That would truely help the boy to solidify those abilties...

Smiling, Sasori Stood and Grabbed a Scroll from his Desk. It seemed he needed to have Kabuto update Mika's Bingo Book entry and get a copy to Oonki, that would guarantee that Mika was sought after and given the needed experience. Oonoki would not be able to stand such a powerful Rising Star coming from the Leaf, Not after Minato Namikaze. Oonoki would send a massive amount of Bounty hunters after the boy, if only to prevent another Yellow Flash.

* * *

**" What are you Looking for Mika?" Mika cringed at Sakura's voice, wanting nothing more then to crush it by any means possible. The Poison Sasori had hit him with gave him a killer headache, even after he expelled it and healed his wounds. It didn't help that he was slightly dehydrated from blood loss...and sore overall from his hard ass fight. Still, he wasn't going to ignore her, she would just scream at him. Plus, it might help her to grow out of her fan girl persona...  
**

" Pain Relievers, My Head hurts as does my entire body... fighting an S Rank Ninja will do that to you."

Sakura looked a little confused. " But... you beat him... does that mean you are S Rank as well?" Mika raised a brow, then shook his head.

" A Rank at most, though with my tactical abilites and Skills with healing I can fight people of a Much higher level without too much Damage. And no I didn't really beat him Sakura, he was testing my overall abilities and was only using a small portion of his overall skills. He is actually stronger then Tsunade and Jiraiya, though together they would crush him. " Sakura looked even more confused.

" Umm... Is there really such a difference... you know between A and S Rank? I mean there is only one rank difference!" Mika smiled, that was actually a really good question.

" Sakura, a single S Rank Ninja is worth at least Fifty A Rank Ninjas. S Rank means a total mastery of your skills, a Massive level of experience and physical Power. Typically not a single skills is below Mid A Rank when you are an S Rank Ninja. S Rank Ninjas also have a single skill or set of skills that are... unique to them, one that allows them immense power, there is literally no exception to that rule."

Sakura looked down at her feet for a moment. " How did you get so powerful Mika, I mean A Rank is still really powerful? And How do you get to S Rank from where you are?"

Mika was totally surprised at that one, it was not a very common question. Especially from a fangirl like Sakura, still he liked it and was more then willing to answer.

" Well... It is all about training and dedication Sakura, though Genetics can help. You See, I divide training into certain levels that help one to increase their rank. Six to be exact, Genin, Chunin, Special Jonin, Jonin, Elite Jonin and Kage. For Genin Training, you are in the Academy and thus are learning all of the basic skills required for being a Ninja such as Taijutsu, Chakra control and a few others. You are also building your body so you can handle the strain for being a Ninja and getting a single skill set to a much higher level. In the Clan Kids Case this is whatever their clan's specialize and thus gives the Genin an edge. In My case is was chakra control and Genjutsu.

Once you graduate, you move the Chunin Training. In fact this is why there is three Months between the Academy Graduation and the Chunin exams, and why we do D ranks during this time. Basically your Jonin Sensei is supposed to help you bring your other skills up to par with you specialized one, and to help you keep your specialized skill up to par. You are also to learn the more advanced control exercises to build your reserves and to of course learn better control. Depending on your team, you are also taught a ceartin skill set. Your team was supposed to be Direct combat which I have to Say Kakashi utterly failed at with his favoritism. I mean really both you and Naruto had very little growth from your time in the academy...

Any way, D Ranks are supposed to help you learn how to behave around your clients. Even a C Rank requires you to behave yourself around your clients you know.

After you become a Chunin, you start the Jonin or Special Jonin Stage. A Special Jonin is basically a Chunin with one or two skills of an Elite Jonin, this is usually where a Clan Ninja stays as they rarely branch out of their family abilities. I reached this stage due to have a mastery of Genjutsu and a high skill in tactics. You are actually here due to being a Medical Ninja, you are focusing on that skill to an extreme. However this stage has a lure to it, making most people lazy. They forget to train in other areas causing a great deal of atrophy.

The Jonin Stage, is where you build all of your skills to Jonin level, is is just a rounding game. Though at this point you should have at least three skills that are higher then the rest, in my case this in Medical, Sealing, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu.

After this is the Elite Jonin Stage, where I am currently at, where a Jonin works to get at least five of their skills to Expert Level and one of their skills to Mastery. I already have Genjutsu at mastery, as well as Chakra control. My Sealing and Medical skills are at Expert level, and I am trying to get my skills in taijutsu and Kenjutsu here as well as My skills with throwing weapons. My Ninjutsu skills are technically at expert level as well but only in the most supplementary manner, and I don't have very large chakra reserves, low jonin at most. Reaching this level makes on Low S Rank, where Guy and Kakashi are. Asuma is about this level as well though Guy could effortlessly beat him, as could Kakashi I am sure.

Now, to become S Rank... you need at least three Skills at mastery and all the rest at Expert Level Sakura... this is why S Rank is so hard to achieve. Look at Tsunade, she is a master in Chakra control, medical Jutsu, and Taijutsu, as well as an expert in literally all fields though I suspect a mastery in Sealing due to her Uzumaki Blood...

Any way,you also have to have what I call a Supreme Mastery in something. A Skill that is untouchable in a way, for Tsuande it is her Super Strength and that Seal on her forehead...with it she is nearly unstoppable... " Mika couldn't help but drift off here, thoughts filling his head at his own skills. He really needed to work on his Taijutsu.. and overall direct combat. He would really need it, especially if he was to accomplish any of his many goals. " And Sakura, Sasori is a Supreme master with the Puppet Jutsu, an overall Master in Poisons, taijutsu and Kenjutsu... everything else is Expert level."

Sakura scrunched her large forehead in confusion. " That does not really explain your over all abilities Mika."

Mika smirked a little. " Actually is does, you see unlike most people I don't focus on one ability. I make sure that all of my abilities interact with each other, the same with how I train. When I am working on Taijutsu, I am also working on chakra control, my Chakra Reserves, Stamina and Genjutsu. When I am resting, I read up on Sealing, or Poisons, Or the Human Body. You saw that I used the Hidden Mist Jutsu, my reason was that it allowed all of my abilites to work at a much greater level so I could better take advantage of what I can do. That is my secret Sakura, that is how I have become so much more powerful then most people. Even during my time in the academy, I branched out and made sure my skills complimented each other. I didn't rely on what I was given or taught Sakura, I am dedicated.

When I am not on a Mission or working at the Hospital, I work on my abilities. People Like Kakashi rely on bloodlines and get lazy, they don't branch out and only focus on what they already know or were taught. And even then, they don't work to improve what they know, and that is what kills them in the end. Kakashi knows a thousand Jutsu but has master less then fifty of them, despite have more then enough time to work on them. He no longer practices his Kenjutsu, despite it being something he was rather skilled in during the war and his time in ANBU. He keeps to what he knows, and on the Sharingan and Chidori. He will never reach a Full S Rank without increasing his reserves and mastering what he knows.

The Same could be said for the clan kids, they stick to only what their family knows or has taught them. It prevents them from ever really gaining a balance in their over all abilities.

I on the other hand will reach S Rank Sakura, I am working on everything all of the time and that is what makes the difference in the end."

**Sakura was stunned, it was so simple but it worked. When she thought of all of the Hokages, all of them were said to be masters in their fields. The First and Third were even called the God of Shinobi due to their intense overall power and mastery of every field. If Mika was right,.. .then this was the reason he was so powerful... though she knew his intense natural intelligence and natural talent helped a lot. **

" Do you think it is possible for Me to achieve such a Rank?" She needed to know this, she had to reach such power if she wanted to be worthy of Sasuke.

Mika stared at her for a moment before nodding. " Yes, but you will have to branch out Sakura and build up your body. If I were you I would stick with Skills that don't require huge amounts of chakra, they will help your status as a Battle Medic Best. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Poisons, Seals, Genjutsu... I would also build up your speed which will help a lot with the evasive style Tsunade is teaching you. The Body Flicker and Substitution would be a great thing for you to master, they work well with the Evasive Style you have. A few Elemental Jutsu for supplemental reason would not be a bad idea either..." Mika squinted at her. " You have an earth affinity, so I would stick to those and practice Affinity exercises... I would also focus a lot of time to build your reserves, that is a necessity." Mika tipped his head to the side. " I wouldn't rely on Tsunade's Super Strength as much as she does, she had the reserves and Durability to handle it while you simply don't. Still, learning it would only serve to be a benefit...I would also learn a few Wind Jutsu to protect yourself from Lightning Jutsu, which would disable and destroy your Earth Jutsu."

Sakura's head ached as she tried to process all of what Mika was telling her. That was a lot to train in... she wasn't sure if she could do it all... and apparently Mika saw this on her face.

" Sakura, You don't have to learn it all at once. If I were you I would stick to building your body and Chakra reserves on your own, and mastering everything the Academy taught you. I would also try and learn the Shushin, that is extremely useful if used properly and not all that hard to learn. Reading Sealing during your spare time wouldn't be that hard to do."

Sakura sighed, that sounded better. " I ... I think I can do that..." Straightening her Shoulders, Sakura smiled. Perhaps she would succeed in her dreams and become worthy of Sasuke.

" Sakura" Sakura turned her head to Mika " I have a Propostion for you, care to hear it?" Sakura nodded, genuinely curious." I will give you a scroll containing some Chakra control exercises I made, and in return you will go to District Three and Act the Local Fruit Vendor for Viv... Tell her Mika sent you, and that you need to see that Fate of her normal Clients."

Sakura scrunched her forehead for a moment, then shrugged. " Alright I guess, what does Viv do?" She really was curious to why Mika was sending her to such a seemingly unassuming place.

Mika gave her a soft, out of character smile. " She is what is known as a Community Angel...and I can't tell you what she does just yet, just go there. I promise you will not be in any pain or in even the slightest danger."

Sakura believed him, she wasn't sure why she just did.

**Mika gave Sakura a soft look before turning back. He head realized something as he looked at her thinking about training... Sakura reminded him of an Abused Wife. Her love and obsession toward Sasuke was not healthy and while he had no love for Sakura, Mika had lived with parents that abused each other. He wouldn't want to wish that fate on anyone...or their children... even Sakura.  
**

He knew she wouldn't listen to what she heard immediately, but hopefully it would start to wear her down so she could one day leave Sasuke... and Tsunade who was perhaps just as abusive... especially to Shizune who did more for the village then nearly anyone else. " You can take Shizune with you, I think it would be a good idea for you both to see Viv's work."

Sakura nodded distractedly, Making Mika smile then smirk. This was his revenge against Tsunade... she would lose her two Minions, the ones she abused most. It would be perfect...

* * *

**In the Village, Naruto couldn't help but smile as his last Shadow clone dispelled, confirming Success in his mission. As Per Mika's Orders, Naruto had been sending his clones out under disguise to get a read on the village and to secretly spread his Heritage. It was a rather brilliant Move on Mika's Part, one that would prevent Tsuande from ever denying him of his heritage when he revealed it.  
**

He was glad Mika made him read those books on Psychology and Tactics... and the dictionary so he could understand what he was reading. It really helped Naruto to understand Mika's actions since he joined him three weeks ago. Of course that was not the only thing he had to do over the least three weeks. Naruto had been ordered to use his Clone to learn taijutsu, Chakra control, tactics, Advanced Trap making, Genjutu detection and dispersal, Bo Jutsu and a Variety of other Ninja Abilities. However the greatest things Mika had taught him was not Ninja skills... no they were far more basic then that.

When Mika learned that Naruto only ate Ramen and loathed Vegetables, Mika took it upon himself to Teach Naruto how to Hunt and Cook. When He learned that no one would sell Him good equipment or clothing, Mika taught Naruto how to suppress his chakra and change his behavior enough so he could use his Henge to sneak into shops. Mika also taught Naruto how to sow, Nit, Perform First Aid and take care of his weapons properly.

When Mika saw the state of his apartment, Mika taught him how to clean, Manage his money and so many other useful skills that Naruto never could manage on his own. It was this that truly got Naruto to stay Loyal to Mika, he had in three weeks done more for Naruto then the entire village had ever done... Mika was heloing him to become a better person, Not just a good Jinchuuriki.

Apparently this was Why Hinata was so attached to Mika as well. Mika had helped her to gain a lot of confidence and self love, she was even comfortable with her body now. It was a common thing for her and Mika to bathe in the Pond near their training grounds, completely nude which had thrown Naruto off. Hinata often cuddled up to Mika when they rested between Spars, as did Udon and Hinabi.

Seeing Mika that Warm was rather weird for Naruto...though not for long as Mika encourage Naruto to join them. Mika never made fun of Naruto, none of them did... it was nice. He really felt like he had friends for the first time, he didn't have to fake it like he did when he was on team Seven... or in the academy. They... they were his family, helping each other and genuinely enjoying each others company...Naruto loved it.

Naruto had decided right then that he would follow Mika anywhere... .and he would never give that up, for that was his ninja way.

* * *

**Chapter End... oh and I will be showing Kabuto getting Mika's Information later...  
**

**Tell Me what you think in the Reviews...**

**This Chapter was meant to be a wrap up chapter and to help give the beginnings of some people's growths...**

**Also to better show Mika's character. **

**Love, your Ninja ( Warlock, Mage, Clearsighted) Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	54. A Challenge is Set

**" HE WHAT!" Orochimaru Screamed as he tossed the Files in his hands at the Wall before kicking his desk threw it. He was so pissed, so angry... so terrified... and it made Kabuto very happy.  
**

" It seems that Mika has managed to remove the Curse Mark from Anko.. .and with ease I might add. The boy is proving himself to be quiet skilled in Sealing, even Danzo is impressed and afraid of the boy." Kabuto couldn't help but be very proud of his old student. It had been only about Seven Months since he graduated and he had already reached such a level. Of course Mika was using Shadow Clones, at least according to Danzo's Reports, which was extremely impressive. Not many people took advantage of such a useful training tool.

Orochimaru was obviously not as impressed, seeing as he rounded in at Kabuto and rammed him with as much killer intent as he possibly could. Kabuto just shrugged it off, having dealt with far more from Mika... and from Tsunade but that was besides the point.

" Kabuto, I might just kill you yet." Kabuto just smirked a little. He loved pissing Orochimaru off, even before his revelation to do his own thing. It just tickled him in all of his soft places.

" I am the only real competent Being working underneath you, So I very much doubt that." Kabuto smirked once more at the now stunned Orochimaru and Walked out of the room. It was such a fun Game...One he was very skilled at.

**Orochimaru sighed as he watched Kabuto leave his office, he knew that there was a change within him... he just didn't know what it was. Regardless it was proving annoying, especially now that he was gaining confidence. No longer was Kabuto that desperate boy trying to figure his identity out... this could prove to be dangerous to his operations. Kabuto was a rather dangerous person, and if he ever went against him... Orochimaru knew he would have great difficulties in repairing the damage.  
**

However until it reached that point, Orochimaru would let him do what he wanted. Kabuto gained a lot working for him, so there was little chance he would do anything to damage that...or so he hoped.

* * *

**Oonoki wanted to scream, to cry like a child and throw a massive tantrum. Once again the Leaf had produced a Ninja that shot threw the Ninja ranks at a phenominal rate, one that presented a massive threat to Rock. And Just like with Minato Namikaze, this child had striking blue eyes... though Mika's Held none of the Natural, disarming Warmth that Minato had. These eyes were cold... Cruel... the eyes of a Conquer.  
**

Looking Down at the Report Sasori, who he spoke to on occasion for information on Various Ninjas and Villages, had sent him, Oonoki sighed. It was truly impressive... and alarming.

**Name: Mika**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 12**  
**Affliation: Hidden Leaf**  
**Offical Rank: Special Jonin**  
**Skills-**  
**Medical Ninjutsu: Low to Mid A- Considered one of the Best the Leaf has. **  
**Non Elemental Ninjutsu: High A with complete mastery of Subsitution and Shadow Clone Jutsu. **  
**Elemental Ninjutsu: Estimated at High C to Solid B, Further Date Required**  
**Space-Time Ninjutsu: N/A at the moment**  
**Elemental Affinities –**  
**Water: Low B, Appears to be Primary, further Data Needed**  
**Earth: High C, Possible Secondary, Further Data Needed**  
**Wind: N/A**  
**Fire: N/A**  
**Lightning: N/A**  
**Ninjutsu Over All: Solid A Rank.**  
**Taijutsu Speed: Mid to High B**  
**Taijutsu Strength: Low A**  
**Taijutsu Flexibility and Reflexes: High B**  
**Taijutsu Over All: High B**  
**Genjutsu Dection: SSS**  
**Genjutsu Dispelling: S****... Rumored to effortlessly dispel Itachi Uchiha's Most Powerful Genjutsu with few effects. **  
**Genjutsu Reversal: SS**  
**Genjutsu Casting: SS**  
**Genjutsu Over All: Low SS = Master**  
**Basic Shinobi Weapons (Kunai, Shuriken, and Ninja Wire): B**  
**Senbon: Estimated High B.**  
**Kenjutsu: High B if used by itself, if used in conjugation with Genjutsu Mid A**  
**Weapons Over All: B**  
**Fuinjutsu Over All: Mid A. Rumors suggest that he was able to remove the Curse Seal of Orochimaru, something never before managed.**  
**Posion Detection: High B**  
**Posion Immunity: Estimated Between High B and High A, further Date required.**  
**Poison Creation: Unsure however due to intelligence and crativity, there is s high chance that Poisons have been created.**  
**Poison Usage: Low A**  
**Poisons Overall: High B**  
**Sensor: S**  
**Bloodlines: Negative, however Possesses A killing Intent so powerful that it can even subdue S Rank Shinobi. Is also capable of siphoning chakra from nearly anyone.**  
**Mentality: Intelligent, Strategic and Tactical, Ruthless in Battle and will adapt to the situation at hand. Nearly Unshakable in his confidence**  
**Mika Over All: Mid to High A Rank, Proceed With Caution in battle.**

**Bounties- 250,000,000 In Sound.  
**

Holding His head in annoyance, Oonoki sighed once more. It was bad enough that the Leaf had two of the Sanin and Kakashi Hatake on their side... but this... This was too much. The Boy would be S Rank in less then a Year, and that was if he was unaware of the Shadow Clone's effects. If the boy took advantage of them... then he would reach S Rank much sooner...

No, that would not be permitted. Oonoki would not allow such a threat to live uncontested.

" Shale, Bedrock." Two ANBU dropped down, ready for orders. " I need one of you to update out Bingo Book with this" He handed them the Information for the newest Entry. " Use the Moniker **Shifting Surgical Blade, **And Place a 450,000,000 bounty... dead or alive. The Other of you is to place this child in Shallows Hit book..."

Both Shale and Bedrock absolutely oozed Shock. Shallows the the Rock Equivalent of ROOT... and only the greatest threats were placed in their hit book...

* * *

**The Moment Mika passed the Village Gates with Sakura, he spiked his chakra. His Allies knew exactly why he did this and all responded with slight chakra spikes of their own. Moments after, Each and everyone of the hurried to the Hokage's tower, just as Mika had planned for. It was important that this happened now, rather then later... otherwise Naruto's spreading of his heritage would have little point. This was something Mika had planned for since the Moment he removed Neji's Seal...  
**

Without hesitation, Mika turned to Sakura. " I need to go the Hospital to get my Stab Wound Looked at, but before we do that we need to speak to Lady Tsuande about the Mission and Lee. You Performed beautifully, so don't be worried about my Report." Sakura, who had been quietly contemplating their earlier conversation about Training, jolted a little then nodded with a slightly distracted Smile.

The Twosome hurried to the Hokage's office, though Mika hesitated ever so slightly. He could tell that Tsuande was hammered... again. That the Holage was allowed to drink herself into such a stupor... well it did not bode well for the village, that much was clear. Or for Shizune who Tsunade would abuse when the girl reminded her of the responsibilities she was slacking on...again.

With a sigh, Mika entered the Hokage building and made his way to Tsuande's Office... which smelt like a Brewery... again. Knocking on the door rather loudly, Mika got no response. It was then that he realized that Tsuande was in a druken slumber...

Knowing his report could not wait, Mika opened the door and without an ounce of hesitation, Mika shot a small amount of at Tsunade... a fun form of Water Manipulation.

The Drunken Cow shot up, shaking her head in stupor before she looked at Mika and glared. However unlike she would with most people, Tsunade stayed quiet... She knew better then to piss Mika off. " So... you are back from you mission? Where is Lee?" Mika tossed the scroll containing Lee at Her, which she caught without effort.

" We were ambushed by Sasori of the Red Sands and two of his subordinates. They slaughtered the entire town and Bandit Group we were sent after, before fighting us. After I took care of Sasori, who was only a Sacrificial Clone with a fraction of the Original's Power, And Sakura took out her Opponent, I captured and began to have Sakura Interrogate Lee's Opponent. Before we could get so much as a Word out of the Man, Lee took it upon himself to kill the man. I was still exhausted from a Major , Poisoned Stab Wound and was incapable of stopping him." Mika sighed, genuienly irritated.

" Technically The Mission was a success as both have had their first Kill, which I must Say Sakura did perfectly, but something needs to be done about Lee. His Behavior is not acceptable in the slightest and will only hamper any high ranking Mission he is sent on. I recommend he is either sent for retraining or removed from the Ninja Program and sent to become a Samurai. He is too focused on Honor, and that will cause Mission failure and death of his comrades. I shall place my official complaint for the Council within the Hour."

**As she heard Mika's words, Tsunade suppressed the Urge to Scream or hit Mika. Did he seriously did have to involve the Council? Unlike the other villages, the Leaf was not a Dictatorship. It was an Oligarchy, relying on high ranking families and Clans. It was Something her Grandfather allowed to get powerful clans to become a part of the Village mainly the Uchiha. She did carry a large portion of the power but she could be overruled... especially in a case like this.  
**

That Mika was willing to go over her head like this... it was troubling. It should just how little faith Mika had in her abilities, a sure sign of defection... one she witnessed in Orochimaru for years before he left. She had to get this under control.. sooner then later.

" I ... I will deal with Lee Mika. You should get to the Hospital, get that Stab Wound Checked out." She saw a sliver of disgust enter Mika's eyes, though she was not sure why...

" That is my plan... and after I am done I will give you my Written Report... and send my complaint to the Council." With that, a Slightly Stunned Tsuande Saw Mika leave the Room... Only for him to Run into Naruto was right outside of the Door.

Naruto immediately grabbed Mika into a hug, which was actually returned. " I Missed you Mika, Are we training soon? " That scared Tsuande... if Mika got his hooks into Naruto...She shuddered at such a thought.

" Sure Naruto, Give Me Two Hours then meet me at out Training Feild. Tell the Others."

Naruto gave Mika a Beaming Smile at Mika walked away... only for it to suddenly turn into a deadly serious look which terrified Tsuande. It was like looking at Her Uncle when he was ready for battle.

" Lady Tsunade, as Per my Right as the Clan Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, I Demand a Trail By Combat to Claim My Seats in the Council and the Position of Jonin."

Yeah... Tsunade wished she was still in her Drunken Slumber.

* * *

**Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews Below. **

**Small Chapter, but One I am proud of. This is the End of this Arc...Up Next, Results of Training- Mika takes a Step up.  
**

** Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	55. Preparing for a Change

**Shooting across the Rooftops, Naruto could barely hold back his intense excitement. He had Just told Tsunade, who he had lost all respect for after learning of just how badly she had failed as Hokage and as a Ninja, that he was taking up his seats as the Namikaze and Uzumaki Head. Her Reaction had been brilliant and made him all sorts of giddy. **

She had stared at him for a solid minute before dropping her head against her hands, then she groaned out. " Fine... I will have you tested along side Hinata... be at the Chunin Exams Arena at Eight in one Week... Now go... just go."

With a smirk, Naruto completely ignored Sakura as he hurried out of the Building. It had been hard not to be super excited and just scream out that he was easily Jonin Level in terms of raw skills.. .which he was. Mika's hard ass Training had ensured that.

_Flashback_

_" Ummm... So what are we doing here?" Naruto bit his lip as he looked at an equally confused Neji as they waited in the training field. It had been one day since Mika had removed Neji's Seal, and they hadn't expected for Mika to order them here afterwards. Still, Naruto was sure it was for a good reason... _

_" Good, you are both here. I am sorry for the Wait, I was held up at the Hospital." Mika's cold voice echoed from behind them, drawing their attention. " Now, let's get to work shall we." In an instant, Mika turned to Neji and pointed to the boy's forehead. A" Neji, you are amazingly skilled in Taijutsu but that is it. And even that skill is extremely need to work on that, and on expanding your skills." Mika pulled out a Scroll and a Chakra Pill, tossing the Pill to Neji." Eat that, then Make two Shadow Clones, Here are the Handsigns."  
_

_After Neji Obliged, Mika turned to Naruto. " Make Exactly Six Hundred and Fifty Clones. Keep Fifty of them here while the rest goes over there." Mika gestured to the other side of the Field." The Real you can stay." Once this happened, Mika opened the scroll to reveal several Sets of... Calligraphy equipment. " Now, You are both going to use seals. Outside of the incredible abilities they posses, they also are incredible useful for all sorts of training. Counterfeiting, Forging Signatures, Increased Focus and Attention to Details, and increased patience. Seals take a long time to learn and to write, so Patience is extremely important.  
_

_Neji, you have an advantage in your clan's behavior. Often when you write, aspects of your Speech Bleeds into the writing. With Sealing, this can be extremely dangerous and Fatal. The Proper Speech the Hyuuga uses helps in this aspect, as do your eyes and no I am not talking about the Byakugan. Your normal eyes are far more potent then most people's, and this exercise while massively increase that and your ability to memorize what you see. When you use the Byakugan, this will be heightened even Further I have been having Hinata due this and one other exercise to increase her perception... and honestly she might just have the strongest eyes in your clan, with the exception of you."Neji looked stunned and a little disbelieving at this, but did not protest. " Of course, her work as a Medic has also helped Greatly, Hinabi has reported a similar growth after she started taking the medic Classes. The Attention to Detail one must have as a medic helps greatly here, as does the perception a Sealer and Genjutsu master must have. Now, I want Five of your Clones to try this Narutoand One of Neji's to start on Sealing."  
_

_Naruto spoke up here, a little confused and curious. " Will that work for me as Well... The Perception increase thingy... I don't have a Byagukan?" Mika nodded._

_" Yes, It will. Tsunade's Fighting Style, of which I will be teaching you both the Basics, revolves around Perception and Evasion. In a Way, her eyes pick up more the Sasuke's Sharingan does, as do my own seeing as My style is very similar." Needless to say Naruto was nearly vibrating in excitement, thinking Mika would teach him super strength. _

_A Sudden Poof of Smoke drew Naruto's Attention as Mika made a handful of clones. " Now, these guys will go over to your clones and start to divide them into groups to start your training. However I will be in charge of the rest of you." The Clones Mika made smirked, then ran off to give orders. " Now, the next thing you will be be training in is Weapon throwing. This also increases your perception and will serve you massively in the future, especially with your Eyes Neji. You will have the abiltiy to hold your opponets off for quite a while. Naruto, your aim is extremely poor but that is fixable so don't worry. By the time I am through with you... you will be able to throw Like a Hunter Ninja" And Image of Haku rammed into Naruto's head." I need the Twenty of your clones to start practicing throwing weapons over there along side one on Neji's."  
_

_" Now, the last thing you two will be working on it Taijutsu. Naruto, your style is like a Cave man on Drugs, however you have a strong right hook and a shit ton of stamina. You are also unpredictable, which wil help with Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke try to fight you again. Neji, you are extremely predictable and rely on your chakra way too much. Plus your stamina is not all that great, so you will be sparring together on the Pond... without the Gentle Fist. _

_Now, before we do that, I need to place some gravity seals on you. They won't be on you for long, they are extremely dangerous if left on for too long, but they will help you both until I master the resistance Seals." Naruto shuddered as he felt the weird energy run down his skin. " There, This really is a simple Seal and Even without Mastery I can place it without Ink. Now go over to the Pond and get your asses Started. Naruto, I am teaching your clones an actual style, several actually and in about five minutes I will have on dispel so you can start to see the difference." Naruto felt all worries dispel at that, Mika was not Kakashi. He would not force Naruto to suffer so others can get better._

_Running over to the Lake, Naruto Faced Neji with a big Smile. " Take This!" Naruto screamed as he charged at Neji who just dodged everything. He saw right then what Mika meant.. Neji had been agitated during their fight in the Chunin Exams, but this Neji was calm and this far superior in taijutsu. He did not make any wasted movements or boasts... this was far more difficult. _

_At Least, to hit him... Neji swung at Naruto, it was swift but there was little strength in it. Naruto was easily able to block it and deliver a Haymaker that made Neji recoil in genuine pain. Neji had a look of defiance and slight understanding hit him. " He is right... I rely far too much on the Gentle Fist. Against Someone who is immune to it's effects, I would fail..."_

_Right then, there was shift in Neji's Movement. He Seemed to be testing his Limits, kicking and Feinting instead of Poking and Dodging. It was sloppy at first, but Neji's wasn't called a prodigy for nothing. Soon enough he was fighting quite effectively and Naruto's body ached for it. _

_However, after a few minutes... something changed. Information rammed into Naruto's head. Nothing much, just a few basic Movements... the Academy Taijutsu, something he heard Mika call the Linking style seeing as it allowed a shift into nearly all Taijutsu styles. Naruto had never learned this, Mizuki would always kick the shit out of him and never both teaching it to him... and so he just gave up...and now seeing what the Style could do.. he regretted it.  
_

_It wasn't a major change, but Naruto was hitting Neji easier, following the small Katas Mika had shown his clones. Little movements he would have never come up with himself. Though in the end it was not enough and he soon found himself on his back with Neji's foot at his throat.  
_

_" Good job you two. Neji, you see my point now I assume? You Gentle Fist is useless against anyone like Naruto, and the majority of Kage Level Shinobi. You need to create or find an alternative style for when your Gentle fist fails, and learn some Ninjutsu. I have a few in mind that will serve you well, but we should start that tomorrow. As for you Naruto, You are seeing just how important having a Style is. I am teaching your clones five Styles right now, to better complement your Unpredictability. You also need to learn some Elemental Jutsu though unlike Neji I want you to learn some from each Nature, we can practice your Affinity later I just want to give you some actual jutsu's in your arsenal before we try anything else."  
_

_Mika then snapped his fingers, Causing a Flurry of weapons to rain down on the lake, getting Neji and Naruto to hurry and shift away from them. " These guys are part of your training. Half the time you are going to be fighting each other, myself or one of the Others i am training. The rest of the time you will be forced to dodge the Weapons of Naruto's Clones, this will boost your control, concentration, perception, Evasion and a variety of other skills. Enjoy." _

* * *

**Naruto Shuddered as he remembered that last part.. that day he had three weapons in his body... all of which Mika healed. Naruto gained a deep respect for Mika, Hinata and anybody Mika trained... Mika's training was insane. Still it was extremely effective. In just the first Week, Naruto had gained Fifteen Jutsu, ten of which were elemental and the rest were not. He learned Five Tajutsu Styles, several forms of advanced chakra control, how to break out of most Genjutsu and a variety of other things. All of which were awesome as far as he was concerned.  
**

During the Second Week, Mika had Naruto work on mixing traps and Poisons with his old was a lot of fun.. it really was and he learned so much... During that Week Mika introduced him to Kenjutsu and the Way of the Bo Staff, both of which were a pain to learn but he was enjoying it. He had also learned how to Patch up basic Wounds, how to hunt, Cook and even Sow. He also started to read books on A variety of subjects, including the dictionary so he could understand what he was reading. **  
**

During the Third week, Mika Had Naruto begin to integrate his skills into a solid style. It wasn't perfect but he was learning quickly. The Seals were especially fun to learn, they just made sense to him. He was nearly as good as Mika was already, something Mika explained with partially due to his Mother's Blood but also due to Naruto's own Natural affinity for them. It was... it was so amazing to Naruto.. finding something he was naturally good at...

''''

" About time Naruto" Hinata's Soft Voice drew his attention as he Landed in the Training field, she always managed to Sneak up on him. Mika said that she had the ability to suppress her chakra to such a level that she was undetectable, something that you had to have.. .you couldn't replicate it.. not to the level she was at anyway.

Turning around, Naruto smiled at his newest best Friend. He and Hinata had really bonded lately, she balanced his hotheadedness yet at the same time began to help him start pranking again. She even helped him to prank her family, switching out their clothes with Might Guy's Spandex, which looked incredible on Hinata as he learned. It was fun, having a friend who would not hit or insult him for so much as breathing. Like Sakura, Tsunade... Jiraiya... Kakashi and pretty much every one else had.

" Well, I had to give Tsuande the good news... Can't wait to publicly disown her from the Uzumaki clan. The Look on her face will be wonderful." Naruto was not naturally a mean person, but Mika had taught him the wonders of getting revenge against your abusers.. and that was what Tsuande was. An Abuser...

**Hinata smirked at this, she loved seeing Mika's work in action. He had just a pull about him, even without his Will Based Abilities. He could turn anyone to his side.. and honestly it was fun to see it in action. Naruto, the most loyal Leaf Ninja, was now Mika's in all sense of word. All Loyalty Naruto once held for the Village was gone, and in its' place was obscene loathing.. and loyalty to Mika.**

She had to admit it was rather ingenious, getting Naruto to be Loyal to Mika. The Blonde Boy had obscene potential, that the village suppressed it to such a level was foolish as far as she was concerned. Thankfully Mika was not so foolish...

Stretching for a Moment, silently dispelling her Gravity Seals, Hinata charged Forward without an ounce of Warning. Mika had ordered her to start Naruto's Training before he returned from the Hospital, and that was exactly what she was going to do. She could use the exercise anyway.

Naruto reacted in shock, but quickly fell into the hard Training Mika gave him. He managed to barely block her strike... however he did not expect the sliver of super strength she used and so he went flying as his wrist broke. She held Nothing back, Naruto could handle it.

Sure enough, Hinata Heard a loud Crack as Naruto drew on a sliver of Kyuubi's chakra to heal his wrist. " That Hurt Hinata, I still am no where as fast as you are."

She just Smirked for a moment, then gathered her chakra before sending out a large mist... with not a single hand sign. Her Control was easily high enough for something like that, as was her Water Affinity. And Honestly, this was her favorite Jutsu... the uses were so many and with her eyes she could easily kick ass. Though Mika was able to evade her... he was much more experienced in using the mist. And with that Sensory ability of his, the bastard was just too hard to get a hand on.

* * *

**Mika couldn't help but smirk as he saw Naruto getting out of a Crater fifteen feet from a Smug looking Hinata. Apparently she had taken his request to Spar with Naruto quite Seriously." You two might want to stop before you kill each other" Hinata and Naruto turned to Mika with smiles on their faces, ignoring the fact that there was burning Grass and Scorched Trees every where... and signs of Wind Damage.  
**

" We were just Sparing Mika, nothing to worry about." Mika didn't believe the innocent look on Hinata's Face. She was quite the brutal fighter, innocence didn't fit her. Not anymore that is.

Rolling his eyes, Mika walked to Naruto who looked just fine despite being knocked around by Hinata. From what Mika could tell, his chakra reserves were still full, perfect for what he had planned. " Hinata come here." She walked over to Mika who placed one hand on her stomach and one hand on Naruto's. In an instant, Hinata had Five times her Normal Chakra reserves, as did Mika. Naruto felt little difference due to his massive reserves.

" Alright you two, it is time to start our new training regimen. Naruto, now that your chakra is somewhat balanced and under control, I am going to distribute it between whomever trains with us. This way we can all use the Shadow Clones to Get stronger. Hinata, You have enough clones to Make Thirty Clones. I want you to work on Weapon throwing, Water Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Sealing, Water Jutsu, taijutsu and some Genjutsu. We will dispel your clones when we have out break, then recreate them to get the full potency of the clones.

Naruto, you are going to do everything you normally do however three hundred clones will be split into groups of Fifty. Each group will work on an Elemental Manipulation and the last will work on Medical Jutsu. Call me for help if you need it."

Naruto nodded, as did Hinata who asked. " What are you working on?"

Mika smiled, seeing no issues with revealing what he was working on. " Six clones on taijutsu, Six on Kenjutsu, three on Water Manipulation, two on Earth Manipulation, one on Lightning Manipulation, Six working on the Jutsu's I already know to get a better grip on them, Three on Throwing Weapons, Three on Sealing, two at the library to look up Taijutsu Styles for a more offensive approach, two looking up a more offensive Kenjutsu, and one looking up random Information seeing as I have read everything the village has on the Human Body. At Night, I will take some ore of Naruto's chakra and have my clones work on more reading, Sealing and on progressing my Genjutsu." Mika smirked at their stunned looks. He was really planning on taking full advantage of the Clones...

" Oh and I will make one more clone from your chakra Naruto So I can teach you this" Mika made a single hand sign, causing his shadow to shot into Naruto's." I can't use it in combat as I don't have enough Chakra but you Naruto... no one will be able to break it."

The Stunned looks on their faces made Mika positively giddy. " We have a week until your tests, and we have to prepare you. Prepare for Pain... a lot of it."

Neji, Udon, Hinabi and Hana all hopped down, never understanding just how vicious their training was going to be.

" Udon, You are going to have clones work using your Kusarigama, Poisons, Taijutsu, and Reading up on your Sealing. Neji I want you to work on your Taijututsu, Sealing, Earth Manipulation, Earth Jutsu, the Basic Academy Jutsu and Weapon Throwing. Hinabi I want you to work on Taijutsu, Weapon Throwing, Genjutsu, Medical Jutsu and Lightning manipulation. I will help you all when needed, and you will help each other if you can. We have a Week to bolster our skills, so lets get to it."

With a Nod each of them approached Mika who passed on some of Naruto's Massive Reserves, then each of them went to their training. Before Naruto Left, Mika grabbed his hand " Naruto, Come to my house tonight... It is time we speak to your Furry Little Friend."

Mika really enjoyed the stunned look on Naruto's Face.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**This was mostly Filler but to also show how Mika has been training his minions, and how he is going to fix his own faults... **

**Love your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	56. A Painful Truth Sets one Free

**Vivan, who we will see in this Chapter is Not a Major Character but a sort of.. Filler OC for how I help Sakura and Shizune, and to better explain an Important but short lived Character From Canon... Enjoy. **

* * *

**" Um... Sakura... where are we going?" Shizune turned to the loud Pink Haired Girl, moderately confused as to where she was being Dragged. The Girl had pretty much jumped her as soon as she started her break. It was more then a little annoying but she was used to such thing with Tsunade... she was used to be dragged everywhere against her will.  
**

Sakura turned to her with a surprisingly calm Smile. " Mika asked me to go to a certain location with you, in return he would give me some scrolls containing personal Chakra control methods... I am not sure why but when he said it.. there was a... an importance in his tone. I think he really needed us to come here." Sakura's forehead schruncehd. " I can't really explain it but... it reminded me of the Third Hokage, or at least what everyone said he was like. I never really got to speak to him outside of one Mission. But... there was a wisdom in Mika's tone.. a gentle yet hard strength that compelled me to fulfill his request. Does that Make Sense?"

Shizune was stunned, that.. that did sound like the Third... before he lost his backbone during the Third War. " If that is that case, I think I will go with you. Mika seems to be taking on a Role as a Leader within the village and in your generation.. I have seen many people become far better from his aid, including Naruto. So I think I will take up this offer."

Following the Smiling Sakura, Shizune couldn't help but think about Mika. He was truly an enigma... immensely intelligent and adaptable, Cold and Harsh,... yet he could also be warm, kind and genuinely concerned for others. She had seen him work with children in the Hospital on many occasions,... and he always could get the children to calm themselves. They felt warm around him, and so they behaved... It was actually the positive reports Mika received that had allowed him to take the tests for Expert level as a Medic.

However Shizune had also seen Mika's records and seen Mika in a Fight. The boy was utterly ruthless, capable of killing without an ounce of remorse or Fear. His killer intent far surpassed even that of Orochimaru, a sign of intense bloodlust, Sadism and insanity... His entire fighting style felt like that of an assassin... and honestly that was what Mika was.

Then there was how Mika acted as a teacher. Shizune had worked with Hinata a few times in Missions, and had personally taught Hinabi some Medical Jutsu and First Aid... so she could see first Hand just how effective Mika was as a teacher. He pushed the Boundaries, both personal and Physical to achieve an extremely high level of growth. Both Girls were far more powerful, during their check ups Shizune had noted a massive increase in the potency of their chakra as well as a Density increase. Hinata's eyes, not included the upgrade she obtained, were massively more powerful and literally radiated Power. Hinabi's were doing the same but her age prevented her from accessing the powers of her sister.

Of course there was also the physical Increase of both girls,... their raw strength had quadrupled in a short time, as had their reflexes. Hinata's were on par with the Like's Of Might Guy, though her Speed was no where close. Still though, her Speed from what she had seen was far higher then Most jonins and would only increase as she aged. It was a genuinely frightening Growth... as was Hinabi's, seeing as her raw Physical abilities were on par with Most Chunin.

Shizune knew that those two girls had a very bright future ahead of them... and Mika was the one that opened the door for them. Of that she had no doubts...

"""

**" Can We See Viv" As Mika had told Sakura, She approached the Local Fruit vendor In District Three. " Mika sent me... he ... he said that we need to see the fate of your Normal Clients?"  
**

The Fruit Vendor, A Middle Aged Women around Forty with Blue Hair stared at her for a moment, then smiled. " Follow Me." The Women turned and Started toward the Nearest Allyway and as they entered it, Sakura Started to feel a Genjutsu but before she could do anything the lady grabbed her hand. " I ask that you do not shatter the illusion, it is how we keep out Clients Safe child. You will understand in a Moment I assure you."

Seeing such Sadness in the Women's eyes, Sakura just nodded. " Okay."

Following the Women Inside, Sakura and Shizune were lead into a large Room with a variety of Dressers and Supplies.. all for changing the Identities of people. Shizune spoke up. " Why do you have all of this?"

The Vendor Led them over to a Mirror, then she placed her hands on it. " Viv, Show them the Clients Fates."

The Mirror Shuddered before it suddenly became see through... making Sakura drop to her knees, nearly puking while Shizune stood there stunned.

There on a Table was a Women... her face completely crushed, lips broken and bleeding... and yet she was alive and speaking. " I Have to get back to Doni... he will need be... he didn't mean to hurt me... I just keep messing up... I need to get back to him."

The Vendor sighed. " This women was brutally beaten and raped by her husband and his friends... for the Fifth Time. This time he shattered her face and even Tsuande will be unable to help her... she will die in the next few hours... Yet she always makes excuse, blaming herself... saying it was her fault and that is not good enough. Most people in her position say this. Wither it is about a Lover, a parent, a Boss... someone that they care for. If Mika has sent you here, then you each are either in danger of such a relationship and he wishes for you to see the future you may face if you continue on your path..."

**Vivian was once a beautiful Women, she married a wonderful merchant and was living a perfect Life... That was until her Husband's business began to Expand. He began to take out all of his Stress, aggression and frustration on her... For the First few months she made excuses and tried to better herself.. .Until Her Husband, Gato, decided to use her to make Business Deals.  
**

She woke up, drugged and bound in a Basement without a stitch of clothing.. and she was like that for Years. Each and every day someone would assault and Break her... it wasn't until a Wonderful women, a Slave of Her worthless Husband had sent down to patch her up for her next " Client", decided to help her. Over the Course of Several Months, The Nameless Slave had nurtured her back to health and helped her to escape via one of her husband's Crates.

Even if she never saw the women again, Vivian dedicated her life to helping women and any abused person. Using her skills and built up connections she created a Web that spread across the entire Elemental Nations, solely to save these abused and helpless people. Mika's Family were at one time, clients of hers. She personally moved Mika's Family to Grass Country, unfortunately Mika was not able to be saved due to the Law regarding First Born Males.

She hadn't ignore Mika though and was the one that paid an Inuzuka to save Mika from his Father... it was the least she could do, especially with the damage that the poor boy endured. She was proud of what the boy became, a damn good Ninja and powerful Medic. She only wished she could have helped him sooner...

Helping these two would be her way of repaying Mika for her failure. He had contacted her about an hour ago via Shadow Clone, explaining the situations these two had gotten themselves in. She had to admit, Mika's desire to help these two was driven by selfish matters but in the end she was helping the abused and that was all that mattered.

Turning her Gaze to the Girls, Vivian Sighed. Shizune was stuck in a highly abusive relationship with her Aunt/Sensei. From what Mika told her, the girl was more Tsunade's baby sitter then Apprentice. She kept the women somewhat on track, and kept her from gambling the village funds away. However all of her purely kind attempts were met with extreme abused, threats and even physical assaults. Being as skilled a medic as she was, Tsunade was able to cause a lot of pain without any signs of damage. And even if there were signs, she was more then skilled to heal them.

Just looking at Shizune, Vivian could tell that this women had much of her confidence broken due to continues abuse, however she could also see a flame burning in this women's eyes. She was the kind to bounce back quickly and never went into denial... that would help her, it really would. Seeing this kind of abuse first hand... Shizune would break free from the abuse of Tsunade. Perhaps It would be possible to employ her as a Medic, it would truly be a boon to her organization... Mika told her that Shizune was exceptional skilled as a Medic, and that she would one day surpass even Tsunade if she decided to branch out. Something that Vivian would have no problem endorsing.

Turning her Gaze toward Sakura... Vivian felt like smashing her face against a wall. This girl was the perfect person to abuse, complaint and willing... not an ounce of self confidence or esteem,... Still, she had potential, it just needed someone to fan the flames if only a little. Just as she and Mika had discussed, Sakura would need to gain her own power and skills as a Kunoichi and get a better understanding of the Real world... when she did get with Sasuke, it would hopefully help her to realize that she did not have to put up with his abrasive abuse, prompting her to free herself from him and her obsession.

" Sakura, From what Mika told me, you are unaware what being Mrs. Uchiha would truly Mean." Sakura's head whipped toward in confusion, as did Shizune's though she quickly understood what she meant. " Being the last of his clan, Sasuke will be required to take up a Minimum of three wives... and a Maximum of Ten. He does not have to love them, or even treat them right just allow them to produce his children." Denial filled Sakura's eyes as she began to speak but Vivian held her palm up to stop her. " Sakura... I am not lying to you... If Sasuke returns to the Village, he would be under house arrest and forced to marry a lot of women to revive his clan. And honestly, I doubt he would come back her willingly. More then likely he would be captured and pumped for his seed, allowing a Dozen or So Women to be impregnated with his Seed. Any Male he produced would be forced to marry multiple women, Of course Sasuke would never be able to See his children or Grandchildren. Once he reached Twenty... he would have his eyes removed for Study, the executed. For you Sakura, being Mrs. Uchiha would mean either a neglectful, Abusive Marriage or Being forced to Bear at least three Children without Sasuke's Personal attention or participation. This is the future you have in store for you Sakura... I am sorry but if you continue this path... that is all you will get."

She hated the dead, denial on the girl's face. It broke her heart but Sakura needed to hear this. In fact, she should have heard it a long time ago.

" NO... Tsunade wouldn't do that.. she just wouldn't...I.. I need to go..." With that Sakura booked it, shot out of the room with intense Speed... Never realizing that the Seals in the Room sealed off her memory of this place.

" I am sorry she reacted that way... but you were right to tell her that." Shizune's sad yet strong voice drew her attention. " I.. I thank you for letting me see this... It.. it has given me perspective... I am really similar to these women. Lady Tsunade is not a kind women, no really...When I finally beat her in Poisons, my best feild...there was this look in her eyes... like she was disgusted with me... she got very hand's on after that. It was Like I did something wrong. She doesn't Treat anyone else like that... I wonder why. "

Vivian placed her hand on Shizune's. " I spoke to Mika and together we figured out the Reason... You... You remind Tsunade of Dan... She hates you for being different then him and for reminding her of him. I knew Dan, I met him once before I married and your speech is actually very similar to his. When you get her to stop wallowing in her own self pity, she is jolted by another memory... Honestly it is pathetic on her side, she truly is a weak women. There many who have lost more then her, you included."

Shizune to argue and defend her Master on reflex... then stopped and stood straight. " You are right... she is pathetic. So many others have lost so much more then she has, I lost my uncle, Aunt, Mother and Father... and I don't spend my time drinking my ass away. I don't abuse everyone I speak to and gamble into Bank bankruptcy... It is time I ... I break away from her. I think,... I think I am going to resign as her Apprentice and Secretary. There is nothing more she can teach me without giving me the Slug Contract and I know she plans on giving it to Sakura, Saying I don't have the reserves despite the fact that My reserves are bigger then that idiot Kakashi's, and on par with Asuma's. I Can easily summon the Slugs, even Katsuya though that would tire me greatly. No.. it is time I do my own thing... I don't want to be a Tsunade Clone... Maybe I can start to study my Uncle's Scrolls, the man was an extremely powerful Shinobi. Easily Low S, hell he was nearly a kage Level Shinobi... the first in our Family to get that strong. I will do it... I am going to mix what I learned with Tsuande and mix in what I can learn from My Uncle's Scrolls."

Vivian Smiled as she looked at Shizune, she just needed a little kick in the ass and she was already on her way to freedom... It made Vivian so happy to see her old fire reigniting. " You do that My dear, and if you ever need someone to talk to, even if only to complain... I am always here. In return you can help to train some of My Medics, That would help you to build your skills and help my clients to recover."

Shizune smiled at her, a Beaming beautiful Smile. " I think I accept... Thank you Vivian... Thank you so Much."

Vivian nodded. " You are more then welcome my dear, Mika was right when he said that you need just a little push to free yourself from Tsunade. Oh, Speaking of Mika He left you a Message. Go to Anko if you want you work on your combat and Poison Skills."

Shizune nodded. " Oh yes, Anko is a skilled Kunoichi. She would be a great Sparring Partner. I Have to Thank Mika for this, I Really Do."

* * *

**Tears made their way down Sakura's Face as she shot toward a Training Ground. She knew no one went there, so it was a perfect place for a Private Cry. As she ran though, Vivian's cruel words burned in her mind. She wanted to deny what she had heard... however she knew she was right...Sakura couldn't allow that to happen to her Sasuke... She had to do something to save him...  
**

By the time Sakura reached the Training Grounds, her eyes were dry as she began to plot and Plan. She had to save her beloved... no matter the Cost. She couldn't do that politically, she was not a part of a Clan... nor was she all that special... so, she would have to physically help Sasuke achieve his goals, then stand by him so he would not be brought back to such horrors.

Mika had said that she had potential... but she would have to expand past Tsunade's Teachings.. Being a Good Medic would be extremely helpful but she needed to be more...

With eyes full of Determination, Sakura turned and booked it toward the Library. She had a Taijutsu Style to look up... and Perhaps some scrolls on Seals and Poisons... Maybe some Genjutsu as well. All to save her beloved Sasuke.

**Sakura never noticed it, but there was someone watching her from the Shadows... A Tiny Chameleon, smirking Slightly at the Success of his Master's Plan. Mika was truly an interesting Man...Playing with so many people... One could only hope that he didn't get burned from it. **

Puffing away, the little Chameleon Hurried to Rengoku. Mika had a Mission in Mind of Tayuya, outside of her current Bounty Hunting Operations with Morph. One that would begin to destroy the credibility of the Leaf, Jiraiya and Tsunade herself...While rising Mika's Name throughout the World, and in the eyes of those he could take advantage of.

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell Me what you think in the Reviews.  
**

**This is the Beginning of a Change, for Sakura and for Shizune... And even a little for Anko. I am excited for it. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	57. Speaking to the Beast, Setting Him Free

**Mika Genuinely trusts Naruto, the Boy is extremely Loyal to Him, Like Kimmimaro or Bellatrix Loyal... Naruto would sooner die then reveal any of Mika's Secrets. That is why Mika chose him... he knew that by helping him he would get such a warrior. Keep that in Mind. **

**Oh and there will be one more Filler Chapter after this one before the hard hitting chapter comes along. That will be Hinata's test Day.**

**Also, As for Mika's taijutsu skills... Mika is actually very skilled in taijutsu however against someone of Kage Caliber Mika has little chance. Sure he can predict some of their movements if they go easy on him or decide play like Orochimaru, but if they went full force he would be dead. And as for how he can beat Lee in Taijutsu, well Lee is predictable and Mika is adaptable so ... **

**Oh and this happens at the exact same time as Sakura and Shizune Speaking to Vivian. **

* * *

**" Ummm, Mika... Can I ask you something?" Naruto felt a little ashamed of himself as he started to question his leader. Despite Mika helping his self esteem, Naruto had some issues with feeling adequate. Mika was not like Kakashi or his other instructors, But Naruto always felt nervous asking questions. He was always worried Mika would berate him as everyone else had.  
**

Mika turned to him without an ounce of Judgement " Yes Naruto?"

Taking a Breath, Naruto straightened his back. " Why are you using My Chakra to help the others. We didn't do that before?" Naruto couldn't help but feel as if he was being used by Mika... he understood the applications of Giving his chakra to the others but still... it brought up his fears of being regarded as nothing more then a tool.

Mika's normal Cold Look softened as a Smile Graced his face. " To be honest with you Naruto, I didn't think about it before and honestly I am glad I waited until Now to get the Idea. Your Chakra is extremely powerful, taking it when we were getting Tsunade permanent altered my body and chakra, giving me My Empathetic Abilities Naruto. From what I suspect, My Unnaturally High Yin Affinity allowed me to balance out your Unnaturally High Yang Affinity. The others could have been substantially damaged without you gaining control or a higher Yin Chakra. Now that your Chakra is somewhat balance, I can spread it to the others... and as for why I am using it at all... well to be honest Naruto, the answer is Fear." Naruto was stunned to hear that, as far as he was aware Mika was utterly fearless.

" Fear of What Mika, you have faced down Four S Rank Ninjas and lived to tell the tale." Mika smirked at him, they were now entering Mika's Apartment and the Secerecy Seals he placed on the Walls began to hide thier conversation which was taking a more important tone then before.

" Naruto, Fear is a Natural thing and I feel it just as you do. I just don't let it control me, something I am teaching all of you. Now, As to why I am afraid... Well It has to do with my ability to sense Naruto. I can feel a dramatic Increase certain people's chakra. Tsunade and Iruka... they are gaining Power and are losing their sanity as a cost. I can feel it a clear as day...

Tsunade fears me Naruto, she placed Mind Monitoring Seals in my mind though I did corrupt them. She is Ordering several People to be trained to oppose me, and honestly those she had chosen possess high potential. Then there is Danzo, who is terrified of me, and My reversal of his Hypnosis is fading fast, his Mind is extremely powerful and the other Sharingan he has are passively wearing away my orders. The Man is extremely paranoid and very skilled at finding Loopholes, I know for a fact that he is moving his pawns against me and Mine, so I need to prepare.

And that is not to count the Akatsuki, who have asked me to Join them. I will accept in a year, but I will be working against them from the inside. Still, the Organization is full of S and SS Rank Shinobi, together the ten of them could wipe out the Leaf in less then ten Minutes. I do not like those odds...Which is why I am using your chakra.

Hinata is skilled, easily Jonin Level but she will need time to really allow her new skills to cement themselves. If she is to reach S rank in time for the coming Flood, she will need the clones. The Same can be said for the others, though only You, Neji, Anko and Hana are Jonin level. In time, Six Months I can genuinely say that you will all reach S Rank along side me and that will be what allows us protection. I hope I can get the Branch family and a few others on My side when we leave that will really help when the eventual war comes."

Naruto quieted at that, he knew Mika was right. It was a Historical fact that having that Many S Rank People in one Place meant War. And If they meant to gather the tailed beasts... then this would be a war to remember...

" And You Naruto... You will need to be able to use Kyuubi's Power in battle, But I don't want you to rely on it. A balance will be needed if we are to succeed. And that is what we are doing now."

Naruto Smiled, he loved Hearing Mika speak. There was just something Genuinely compelling about his voice. " Alright... I'll do it. So.. how do we start."

Mika chuckled," Follow Me."

**Mika smirked a little as he turned to lead Naruto into his bedroom. Over the Last few Weeks, Mika had been sealing the shit out of his room, using Naruto's blood in the Ink to amplify the effects. If they were to speak to Kyuubi, there was a good chance for a Chakra spike and that could not be detected before they were ready. **

" Alright Naruto, sit Down. The Seals on the room are suppressing our chakra, so we cant be detected." Once Naruto Sat Down Mika place on hand on Naruto's Stomach and one on his forehead. In an instant Mika felt the Normal Suction of the Psycho Mind Transmission...

""

" Wow, a Sewer... your life was not a happy one Naruto." Mika couldn't help but mumble as he looked around the Mindscape, spreading his senses around the area. There was a literally Aura of Despair, Loss and even a sliver of Brokenness in the air... however it was dissipating. Even Now, Mika could feel Seeds of Hope, happiness and faith growing in Naruto's Mind. This was a good thing, from what he could tell Naruto had been on the Brink of total Mental Collapse before, the Seal would had come close to Shatter as his Mind Degraded...

" MIKA!" Naruto scream drew Mika attention, However as he went to turn to the boy... Mika froze as some niggled at the edges of his senses. It was a strange feeling, directly opposite of where he could feel Naruto's Seal and the Kyuubi... it was similar in Nature to what he felt when Orochimaru summoned the First Hokage back from the Dead, and similar to what he sensed around Tenzo. Perhaps Naruto was reincarnated... it was possible...He would have to investigate this later...

Turning to Naruto, Mika grabbed the boy's hand and allowed Naruto to drag him to Kyuubi's Cage.

"""

**Kurama was a little Nervous, Mika's incredible chakra was coming closer and closer...filling him with Fear. With as skilled as Mika was in Genjutsu and the Mental Arts, and with how Weakened Kurama was... Mika might actually be able to control him or even burn out his free Will. That was unacceptable as far as he was concerned.. .so he would behave himself and at least hear the boy out.  
**

Normally, despite all of this he would never submit to a Human... But he had felt Mika and Gaara supress him and had felt and heard Shukaku's Message. To Prepare for a Blue Eyed Conqueror, one who was capable of subduing and healing even Shukaku's Broken Mind. This alone would have gotten him a little malleable, but mix in Mika's abilities and his current Status as Half a Soul.. and Well, Kurama was going to behave.

Sitting on his haunches Kurama took a pointless Deep breath, a tip he got from Kushina's Anger Management classes as a Child, and readied himself for the boy who genuinely scared him.

" So that is the Fox... Seems smaller then I thought?" Mika's amused, cold voice drew Kurama's Gaze as the boy appeared in his hallway. He wanted to squish the boy for the comment but let it go. He knew better then to fight him, Mika could do a lot of damage in this Mindscape...

" **I am only half of my true Self as I am sure you are aware." ** Kurama has noticed Mika's studying of the Seal. With his skills in Sealing and Sensing Mika would easily be able to tell that he was only half of himself. **  
**

Mika nodded to him, showing that Kurama was right. " Yes, you are only the Physical Aspect of your Essence. Foolish on the Fourth's Part seeing as when Naruto dies, both of you will be sealed forever in the Death God's Belly, never again to reform as your essence dissolves. Naruto's soul would be dissolved due to the connection to your own. Actually even if you were to be restored, on the moment of Naruto's Death your Souls would absorbed into each other. There is a Reason the Death Reaper seal is not supposed to be used on some that can survive."

Kurama's Breath caught as he heard that.. he had not idea such a thing was possible... and obviously neither did Naruto. " WHAT, MY FUCKING FATHER WAS NOT JUST SATISFIED ON RUINING MY CHILDHOOD AND LIFE BUT HE HAD TO DAMN MY FUCKING ETERNAL SOUL!"  
A genuinely massive killing intent, on par with Kyuubi's own, raged from the boy causing the water in his mindscape to boil and surge, sending Kurama crashing into the Wall. Oddly enough the waters around Mika were calm, not shifting at all. The boy's mastery of his own mind, and control over others was impressive indeed.

However all such thoughts left Kurama when he felt the agony of Scalding Water Fill his mouth, genuinely hurting him and squishing his essence. Being tied to this boy's soul made him extremely vulnerable it seemed.

**Mika froze as he saw and sensed the genuine agony radiating from the fox as Naruto's anger raged, this was not good. With Naruto's soul tied to such a degree with the Fox's, he could genuinely crush Kyuubi's Mind,Leaving essentially brain Dead which would also impact Naruto's Mind due to the soul binding. Knowing he had to stop this, Mika placed a hand on Naruto's should and used the full force of his will to subdue the boy, summoning the water's of his mindscape and his Son Mizu to help. **

In an instant the Water's Of Naruto's Mind Calmed, Mika's Power was massive even in the mindscape of someone as Willful as Naruto. " Naruto You need to calm down, your Mindscape is shared with Kyuubi, killing him would render you brain dead or worse." Mizu appeared in the Back Round, rushing into Kyuubi's Cage where he dispelled into water, surrounding Kyuubi's with a Powerful, cool protective barrier.

" Mika" Naruto's voice was that of a broken child, the ultimate betrayal of his father and once idol hitting hard. Sighing, Mika embraced Naruto as the boy wept. In this case, Mika would allow it. Naruto never really got to cry, and as far as Mika was concerned you needed to cry sometimes, so long as you did something afterward. It was just good for the Soul.

" Naruto, it is okay. This just proves what we already knew, and honestly I have been working to find a way to separate the two of you safely. The Information I have received from Inari Yamanaka's Mind has helped greatly. I need a bit more time, and perhaps a better understanding of this Seal but It will happen. In the mean time you need to continue your training to prevent your Death, and to Prevent Kyuubi's. He is just as much a victim as you are, Like I told you he had been enslaved by this village for nearly a Hundred years. Everything you have suffered was to attack him, seeing as people see you as a place holder for him." Mika smirked internally, knowing that the Fox was listening to him. This would help to sway the fox to his side of things, even if was purely as a business partner. Mizu's protective Sphere was oozing a Calming Sensation, allowing Kyuubi to think in a Way he more then likely was never able to.

"**Child... do you mean that? I have never heard someone actually care for us Tailed Beasts. Everyone regards as as Mindless tools or monstrous beasts to be controlled.."  
**The Genuine Pain in Kyuubi's voice as he spoke on the subject proved a point to Mika. The Sage was an asshole... plain and simple. Creating immortal beings who regarded you as a parent, only to teach and spread a method to control them was cruel... and oddly brilliant when you take into account the fact that the Sage promoted Peace. It Made it seem like Human's had abused his gift when in fact this was how it was intended to play out. It kept the Cycle running and made the Beasts lose their sanity and ability to trust anyone. Even each other...

Turning his head, while still hold a crying Naruto ,Mika nodded. " Yes, I do. Unlike Most, I am aware that History is written by the Victors. I also know how hypocritical people can be. Everyone say's you are mindless beasts that attack without purpose, however no one ever asked you guy's why you did something. For all we knew, someone attacked you or threatened you, so you did what was needed. And what happened when Naruto was Born, plus the fact that you have been missing for a Hundred years tells me that there is a lot more too this. I have read the reports and many said you had a Sharingan in your eyes, so there really is no reason to not doubt history.

I do not know you, or your siblings So I cannot make a true judgement due to the scattered, inaccurate nature of recorded History. What I Do know is that you have to be immensely intelligent and sentient for such Massive Chakra to be balanced. It is literally impossible for you to have such diverse and Stable Chakra's and not bear a unique and strong personality."

Mika meant that, he really did. He was not a truly kind person but he was a logical one. As far as he could tell, there was little logic in the Fear and Hatred people had toward the Tailed Beasts. In fact a large portion of it was based on the fact that were so powerful, jealousy and fear of such power lead to hatred. The Attack the Day Naruto's Birthday was just a Justification of the irrational hatred people Felt.

And Honestly that made little sense seeing as there were humans more powerful then the Tailed Beasts, so people should have hated them more then the Tailed Beasts. However people held little logic, and were full of Fear and that Fear led to hatred which lead to irrational stupidity.

**Kurama closed his eyes for a moment... and for the first time in his immortal life, allowed something other then pride, anger or Hatred to make a decision for him. " I... I will work with you, both of you... just... just help me to never again me sealed or controlled as I have been for the last one hundred years. I .. I am tired of the Cycle and wish for a change. You are unaware of it child, but you saved Shukaku. His essence is no longer that of a Rabid animal, but of a slightly insane but very in control immortal... His message, it showed a Blue eyed conqueror who we other tailed Beasts needed to look out for. **

**I... I want the Same. My... My Anger, it is not Natural,... neither is my hatred... to some degree anyway. If... you can help... I .. I am willing to do what is needed. " **Kurama could feel it, the part of him that shared Shukaku's trust of the boy. He knew that this boy could help him experience that sliver of calm he had felt everyone time he was sealed. It only lasted moments, slivers of time to the immortal beast, but he craved it more then he could explain.

Naruto detached himself from Mika, the turned to him. " We are one in the Same, betrayed, abused and enslaved... If you are willing to help and work with us, I will work with you." The sliver of hope in the boy's voice made Kurama realize just how badly his anger had hurt him, how many allies he had run from him... his pride cost him his siblings...

In that moment Kurama gave up the anger of his past, the hatred that filled him and the pride that took so much from him. Kneeling, the Unsure Fox nodded. " **Yes, I... I will work with you Naruto, but call me Kurama.. all of you. It is the Name I have been given... and it is about time I become more the the Mindless, prideful Kyuubi..."**

Kurama raised his fist, letting Naruto bump his against them, creating a bond between them, a mutual bond of shaky trust and Hope.

**Mika smiled as everything feel into place. Kurama, as he would now call the Fox, had proven a point to Mika. The Anger, it was forced on them just as the Slave Seal was placed on the Chameleons and other Summons. Shukaku's Insanity being released, as Kurama said, was all the more evidence to this. He wondered what else burdened the Immortals. He would have to get rid of it if he was to get their allegiance.  
**

" Kurama, Naruto " They both turned to him, curious as to what he wanted. " The Seal cannot be removed yet, not safely anyway. I can sense the fragments of Naruto's Parents in them. they are essentially shadow clones and could do substantial Damage if released. We need to wait until Naruto is S rank and used to using your power before we break the cage, which is only a binder of your power and not what holds you here. As strong as My Powers over the Mind is, Minato is a Seal Master and will have ensured control over this place to some degree. Kushina's Chakra Chains would also prove to be a problem, so we must wait but in the Mean time we can change this place so Kurama is not caged as much."

Naruto nodded, looking a little stunned that his parents were technically right next to him, then closed his eyes.. and changed the Mindscape. In an instant, the Industrial Basement/Sewer shifted, to Reveal a massive Field. In the Distance a Huge Hot Spring Rested, next to it was a Cave where Kurama not sat with a stunned look. A Huge Forest was Next to it, one so large that Kurama would see like a Normal Fox... It was impressive.

However what bothered Mika was that he could still feel that strange essence, this time in the Form of a Large Mountain in the Distance... Mika did not trust it at all.

" Naruto, Over by the Mountain... I can sense something similar to the First Hokage... whatever it is... It is stronger then even Kurama and far too Light to be Natural... Stay away from it until we know exactly what it is." Both Naruto and Kurama nodded, a serious look on their faces. Naruto snapped his fingers, causing Massive Chains to shot out of the ground, wrapping around the mountain, actually suppressing the sensation quite a bit. " Nice, Let me help." Mika sent a surge of his will Water toward the Mountain, causing Snow and Ice to wrap around the Mountain. " That should hold, but We will have to see what the hell that is later. However there is something more vital before we can even think about doing that."

Mika turned his gaze to Naruto's Shadow, just in time for a Darker, more Feral Naruto to Appear... with a surprisingly submissive face.

" I know who you are, and what you are capable of. I also know that by helping Naruto to accept Death and Darkness, we have already started to Merge, With a portion his lighter Essence I am not as irrational as I once was. I will merge with him."The yami aspect of Naruto radiated a calm, one Mika never expected from a Yami.  


In an instant, Naruto's Yami Merged with Naruto... and Mika was stunned to see the results of that. In an instant, Naruto's eyes permanently slitted... his K9s got longer and his hair got a little spikier... " I think with your Mother being the Previous Host, you had some of Kurama's chakra in you that was suppressed by the Seal. I wonder what the effects of that will be?"

It was Kurama who answered. " **I am not sure to be honest, Mito made a Seal that prevented her children from being affected by my chakra. Kushina did not do this, so I am unsure what will happen to him. He might get my ability to sense Dark Emotions though... His senses will more then likely grow stronger, similar to an Inuzuka but other then that I do no know." **

Mika shrugged. " I guess we have to train your senses some. We can do that when We start training you in your Knew Weapon. " Mika, using his control over his mind, created a Fake Image of the Weapon he wanted Naruto to train with in secret. The Jaw dropping look on Naruto and Kurama's faces were perfect.

" Naruto, Lets begin." Mika tossed the Weapon toward Naruto, then charged him with an upraised fist. Naruto barely managed to block, even though his massive weapon cracked and he was personally sent back several Meters. " Never block a move from a stronger opponent Naruto, Dodge or deflect." Once again, Mika charged. He loved training people this way. It was so much fun to watch them panic!

* * *

**Kurama smiled, genuinely feeling calm as he watched Mika beat Naruto. Much Like Shukaku, he felt the urge to let his siblings know of this event, and of Mika. Gathering his considerable willpower, Kurama sent a surge into the Shared Mindscape...  
**

Never knowing just what that would cause...or just whom he would free.

* * *

**Chapter end.  
**

**The End was a tad rushed, but I still like it all. One More filler, one that is extremely important... I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	58. Steps Forward

**If there is anyone out there that understands the stupidity of Itachi's Plans to get Sasuke to reject the family Hatred... Please explain it to me as there is less then no logic there. **

**Oh and to the person who said that I made Sasuke's Defection something everyone saw Coming... IT WAS OBVIOUS, SERIOUSLY I KNEW HE WOULD BETRAY EVERYONE THE MOMENT WE FIRST MET HIM. HE SCREAMED DARK WHINE ASS, AND A FOIL TO THE OBNOXIOUSLY LOYAL NARUTO. **

* * *

**"Damn" Shizune could't help but think as she read her Uncle's scrolls. The Man was a genius at Jutsu Creation, there was at least a dozen Jutsus here that could genuinely alter the course of a Battle or Mission in general. His Spirit Transformation Technique was the only one he had a chance to complete before his Death, and it had taken nearly a thousand lives over the course of the Second War.**

And she doubted that she could use the technique in the slightest, it required an incredible mastery of Spiritual Chakra. In fact, she doubted that Tsunade could complete technique required intense concentration, and incredibly strong body and Mind. You couldn't survive the strain other wise. However this wasn't a surprise to her, the technique forced your spirit into another person's body and took complete control while burning them out.

What did surprise her was the fact that this technique required an incredible mastery of the Chakra Transfer technique and the Chakra Siphoning technique. Essentially when you controlled another, you used their own chakra as fuel to ensure multiple uses of this technique, and to ensure your soul had enough energy to survive being outside of a Body for any length of time.

" Damn, I need a lot of training to complete this... Definitely need to build my stamina, and chakra levels... Pain tolerance as well, other wise none of these techniques are even slightly viable. Anko... here I come..."

Getting up, Shizune Quickly Grabbed her Training Equiptment, then bolted out of her Uncles old House. Might as well get some training before Night fall.

"" Ten Minutes Later.""

"**EEEP!" Shizune cried out as Kunai shot across her Cheek as she approached the Forest of around, she used her considerable speed to grab Anko and Slam her onto the ground, landing on the stunned women with a Scalpel at her throat. " Don't sneak up on me like that Anko, I nearly killed you."  
**

Anko's only reply was to smirk before squeezing Shizune's ass, getting another " EEEP!" Before swiftly twisting and pinning Shizune underneath her.

" Mika was right, you blush so pretty." Shizune tried to glare, but failed as she realized that she was indeed Stuck beneath the Sexy Snake User. " I am going to have so much fun practicing my new chakra reserves on you. Now that my Seal is gone, I can last for soooo Much longer." Shizune blushed as the insinuation hit her full force, however it was followed by a burst of surprising Confidence.

" Anko, get off of me before I take you up on that offer." With a Surge of Chakra enhanced Speed, Shizune had Anko on her Stomach, with Shizune breathing in her ear. " Now, Are you going to behave. I came here to train with you, not flirt."

Anko just chuckled before getting up with Shizune. " I think this is going to work just fine."

Shizune could not hide the slight feeling of Dread as she saw Anko's Smirk. She knew she would be sore after this, and she looked forward to it despite herself.

**Anko smiled inside as she saw the Determined look on Shizune's Face. Since the women moved back into the village, Anko had furious to see just how poorly Tsuande treated her. Shizune's self confidence was less then nothing most of the time, and that really held her back. The Women was in no way a Weak Kunoichi, she was one of the best in the village. **

Seriously, the women was easily on a level few would ever reach, she just needed more faith in her abilities... and maybe work on her Hand to Hand combat, and get some ranged Jutsu, but other then that she was easily an Elite Jonin. Hopefully their time working together would improve that and get the women to realyl reach her full potential, it would be nice to see another person break away from the Sanin and their abuse.

With a big Smirk, Anko Charged Forward, Forcing Shizune to duck under her and level a Strong Kick to her stomach. With her air leaving her body, Anko shot backward and landed with another smirk. This was going to be fun...

Never once did Either Women notice the smirking Chameleon in the distance poofing away to report to it's Master.

* * *

**" Wow... Itachi Uchiha is an idiot.." That was all Inari could think as she read the File on the Uchiha Clan Massacre through the Eyes of one of Danzo's Puppets. It had been frighteningly Easy to break into ROOTS Bases and take over one of the more mundane Ninjas within. Danzo's faith in his soldiers was rather high, especially due to the Seal on their tongues. Any Seal Expert would be able to remove it, so she had no idea why he relied on them so much.  
**

Still, she didn't complain as that fact made it easier to break into ROOT and gather the Information Her master required of her. Already she had Sent Several Files of Information back to Mizu via their connection. She, despite having her free will wiped away, was stunned at how pathetic Danzo and Itachi really were. Seriously, their plan to make Sasuke Hateful Toward Itachi,... to break the Clan's Curse of Hatred... Then Make him loyal to a Village that wiped his family out...Never give him a Home to live in, letting him stew in his hatred and loss, allowing his continued disobedience...

Yes, she doubted their collective intelligence, or lack thereof.

Seriously, She had met Sasuke when he was younger and had seen his behavior several times over the years. The Boy had more then a screw loose, and his defection had been no surprise to her or anyone with a Brain. The boy's attitude in the Academy was literally full to the brim with signs of Disloyalty, Self Loathing and a desperation to be the best. Things that made him extremely dangerous and likely to leave if he was ever bested or felt weak ... ever, and with his self loathing he always felt weak.

Sighing, Inari quickly forced her Spy to leave the Records Room, they had completed their mission and found out everything they needed to see. She needed to complete the next mission, one to cause Danzo to panic and the Elders to doubt his abilities.

Walking to a Wall, one that was vital to the Support of the Caves, Inari placed her Spy's hands into a Single Seal then Said..." KAI" A Surge of Chakra exploded from the Man's body as she returned to her own... just in time to see the series of Explosions rock the ROOT Base. She could feel at least thirty Lives fade away as the Caves collapsed...

Just in time to feel Several people rushing to the Caves Location. Thankfully she would be gone by the time they got there.

* * *

**Hinabi collapsed, a large smile on her face. She had completed it, her Own Taijutsu move. She got the Idea after seeing her sister complete her Protection of the Palms technique a few weeks ago. Like her sister, Hinabi lacked an Earth Affinity, instead she had a very strong Lightning Affinity. Like, a rare Double Affinity, similar to what the Second Hokage and Hinata had with thier Water Affinities. This actually was why she was so skilled with the Gentle Fist, but not as Good as Neji was. Lightning was Stronger then Earth but not a perfect Match.  
**

She had started to make her own style, taking piece of the Strong Fist and Four Legs Taijutsu Style to create one of her own. So far she was progressing beautifully, Even Mika admitted that she was definitely Scratching Jonin Level in her taijutsu style and that she was more then a force to be reckoned with. She felt great about that... she really did.

Mika was her idol, plain and simple. He had gotten Neji to grow up and admit fault, Got Hinata to gain some confidence and appreciate her own abilities, helped Hinabi Personally to move past her family bullshit, and had managed to remove the Seal on Most of the Branch members. He was everything she wanted in an older brother or Father, much more then her own worthless father and Grandfather was. All those two did was talk about how she and Hinata were unworthy and how Neji should be the Heir instead of them... Mika never did that, none of their group did.

Mika encouraged her to reach her own potential and to appreciate her own gifts. He helped her to learn what she wanted to learn and never judged her for her mistakes. Instead he just flicked her forehead, pointed out what she did wrong and helped her to learn from the mistake. Even outside of training Mika helped her, he taught her how to cook and take care of herself so she did not have to rely on others like most of the Main Branch did. It felt good, being independent.

''

Struggling to Stand again, Hinabi got into her stance and closed her eyes. Focusing on her Lightning Chakra, Hinabi let it flow into her nerves, mostly in her legs, arms and eyes. Then with a Burst of Motion, Hinabi did something that would later be labeled as an A Ranked Jutsu,...a Unique blend of the gentle Fist, Lightning Chakra and medical Jutsu...

A Jutsu that Stunned the Chameleon in the Distance Gap at the power of this Seven year old Girl. Seriously, he doubted even that Orochimaru guy Tayuya told them about could survive that attack... it was devastating... Terrifying even.

Quickly dispelling, the Chameleon made a Mental Note to Show Mika. The Guy wanted to be able to counter any ability his minions and friends had. You never knew when someone would betray you after all...

* * *

**" Wow... Mikoto Uchiha was that powerful...and only at Sixteen..." Sakura's awestruck whisper echoed throughout the Library as she read the Old Bingo book entry. As Mika had suggested, she was looking up old Uchiha's too see what they could do and ...damn she was impressed. Mikoto was a Kage Level Kunoichi, at least until she was found to have a disease eating up at her Lungs, weakening her muscles and Chakra levels.  
**

Apparently before her disease started affecting her, Mikoto possessed a unnaturally powerful Fire, Lightning and Water affinities, an incredible skill in Sharingan Based Illusions, Substitution and the Body Flicker... and she was a Master with a tanto... Everything her son Itachi and his old Rival Shisui would later master as well. It seemed this was the person to get Itachi and Shisui to reach the levels that had reached.

It was amazing really, Sakura had never heard of a women outside of Tsunade to be so powerful and Beautiful... it destroyed any preconceived notions she had out of the water. It also made her realize exactly why Sasuke wanted a strong women, look who his mother was. He learned that Women should be strong... and that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to get this strong... no she was going to get even stronger and show Sasuke she was worthy.

With Great Haste, Sakura hurried all over the Library and grabbed books on Conditioning, Chakra Conditioning, Humming Bird Taijutsu, Earth Manipulation Jutsu, sealing, Basic Genjutsu, the Uchiha Clan and the Scrolls on the Body Flicker. She felt that with what Tsunade was teaching her, these would be the easiest to learn during her time off. The Sealing would be something she could work on when she relaxed as it was mostly reading and Writing. The other things she would have to work on her own, though she could always read up on theory so she did not have to keep the Books and Scrolls. It would be a good way to pass the time until she built her body up to the level it should be.

Smiling, Sakura quickly checked out her books and hurried to her house. She had a lot of work to do... yet for the first time she felt like she was getting closer to getting Sasuke... It was a nice feeling, it really was... at least, until she remembered what Vivian told her... she didn't want to believe it but the women's eyes told her no lies...

She refused to look it up, afraid that it was true... but if it was... then she had no idea what she was going to do...

All she could do was to be strong, then go to Sasuke to help keep him safe from the Leaf...Maybe she could use Lee to build her taijutsu and conditioning skills, that would help her to keep Sasuke Safe when she went to him...

It would also help her to impress Orochimaru, otherwise the man would not let her stay in Sound with him and Sasuke... In fact, she had to be at least Chunin Level before she left, and that would be hard but she was sure she could pull it off... This was for Love after all...

The Chunin Exams were in Kusa in a few months... she was sure that she could participate and use the people there as measuring point. Orochimaru was bound to keep an eye on the exams, if only to forsee new threats and powerful Ninja. He would be able to see or at least hear of her Progress...

With a determined Look, Sakura quickly opened up the Scroll on conditioning and Settled down... only to shift under something odd. Turning around, she saw a Scroll with a Smile Face Drawn on it. Cautiously opening it up, Sakura smiled as she saw several Chakra Control exercises on the list. One of which she would most definitely use...It was made mostly to build reserves anyway...

She had to thank Mika the next time she saw him, he really was brilliant. Other then Doing her Exercises on the Water to build her reserves, there were at least ten other exercises that would massively increase her chakra... all based off of the Leaf and Sand Sticking Exercise. All things she already excelled at.

This... this was going to work... she was going to do it... For love.

In the Distance, a Small Chameleon Smiled... it was far too easy for Mika to control others... and so fun to watch the results.

* * *

**Tayuya loved the Shadow Jutsus of the Nara clan, they were so useful and easy to learn. Already she was better then that Idiot she fought before, Shikamaru if she remembered the trashes name correctly.  
**

Right now,she was using the Shadow Strangle Technique on the Fire Dyaimo to keep him from moving or Screaming out as Morph began to posses him. It was sadly easy to break into the Dyaimo's Palace and sneak her way into his room, but she was grateful for it as she had a lot to do. Mika had sent her a message, giving her a lot of tasks to complete. No longer would she be just bounty hunting people for money and fun, she had some very important jobs to complete.

But first was getting this idiot under control.

" Ya almost done Morph?" She called out to the Strange little Creature she had become fond of. That someone could be so young and so bloodthirsty was beyond her but she loved him all the same.

_" Nearly Tayuya... this man's mind is very weak, so I have to be-careful to ensure I don't shatter it completely. That would make it very hard to pretend to be him, and I am sure Father would not be pleased if we failed this task. We need to contacts and power of the Daiymo for his plans to work." _

Tayuya sighed a little, knowing Morph was right. This was vital to their plans, well Mika's plans but she agreed with them and often put in her own ideas so she considered this her plan as well. " Just hurry a little, I have so much shit to do... I have to break into one of Orochimaru's fucking Bases tomorrow and would like to get some sleep before then..."

She stopped speaking as she felt a huge drain on her reserves as the Daiymo got a lot stronger, a sign that Morph was now fully possesing him. " _I have finished, Hurry and get some sleep... Oh and I will miss you Tayuya, kill a few people for me so I can see the memories." _

Tayuya rolled her eyes as Morph went to his New Desk and quickly retrieved the Files he received on Kakashi Hatake, Tsuande Senju, The Hyuuga Clan, Sasuke and Jiraiya. What was about to happen was epic...and she could not wait to see the Fireworks it would cause.

* * *

**" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Mei Screamed out as a huge wave of chakra ripped from Yagura's Location, along with the Man's Loud Screams... screams that a now wet eyes Mei recognized from when the man first became the Jinchuuriki of the three tailed Turtle. " Oh my Kami... Ao... Use your eye and focus on Yagura... I think he is finally breaking Free from the Genjutsu." **

Having Grown up with Yagura and having once been engaged to the Man, Mei knew he was under someone else control. He was once an incredible ruler, the best they had in the History of Mist... his Literal one eighty and the dead look in his eyes was more then enough to make her suspicious, and a lot of other people including people who were once loyal to Yagura. Several people, mostly sensors, all reported a massive change in the Man's Chakra which only reinforced the theory.

" Yes mam" Ao Called out as he focused his eyes on the man, a sliver of blood leaking from looking at such an intense amount of Chakra. " You are correct, his chakra is trying to break free, but he won't last long. This Genjutsu is enormously powerful... we need to hurry, with My eyes I should be able to break it."

At once they all surged at intense Speeds toward Yagura, and the moment they got their, Mei Hurried and used her substanial Strength to Hold the Squirming Man down as Ao sent a series of Chakra enhanced Strikes at Yagura's Face and Seal. Yagura stopped moving in an instant, a happy look crossing his face as he collapsed.

" Finally... I am free... Huh Mei-hime."

Cradling her one time lover in her arms, Mei smiled. " Yes... You are free... took you long enough to wake up, I missed you Koi...I really did."

Ao just stared at her, obviously unused to seeing her with such a loving expression. Still... he couldn't help but feel relieved and happy as well... this long war... it was finally over...Finally over...

""

**In a Distant Place...Obito Uchiha shuddered slightly as he felt the genjutsu shatter... and it was this force, this intense force that awoke a sliver of what Zetsu put to sleep. And that part of him smiled as it began to gather it's chakra and power, bidding its time until it could force itself free...  
**

* * *

**Chapter End, tell me what you think. **

**This chapter was so much fun to Write, it really was. The Story is going to majorly pick up at this point, so look up for it. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	59. What a Week Brings

**Tsunade was having a really bad week, one full of a lot of stress and ill timed events. It started when Mika threatened her with the Council and when Naruto told her that he was taking up his Clan Heir Status. However that was just the beginning of it all. Minutes after Naruto left her office, she received notes from Neji Hyuuga, Hinabi Hyuuga, Udon, Hana Inuzuka and Anko Mitarashi that they were all requesting a public test to see if they were worthy of promotion. All of these people were Mika's allies, so she desperately wished to deny them but a Law her Uncle had made prevented her from denying anyone such an option. It was a law created to aid Clanless Ninjas to ensure that the Clans did not hold a monopoly of the Higher ranking Positions.  
**

To make Matters worse, the Elders demanded that Mika also be given the same test to see if he was capable of becoming a Jonin Sensei. Though in this case she could see the wisdom, if nothing else Mika was one hell of a Teacher. She knew that Hinata was easily as strong as some of the Jonin in the Village, despite being considered a weakling and Failure by most of her family, and was showing signs of possessing an intense prodigious skill in the Medical feild. Still despite that she did not want Mika getting the Position of Elite Jonin, that would give him the legal right to make suggestions in Council Meetings and to protest any law he desired. Granted it was just a vocal role but Mika was rather persuasive, and had a reputation in the village for getting his way more often then not.

That someone caused Massive Explosions in the village, killing three Dozen Ninjas unknown Ninjas only added to the suckiness of her Week. There was not a single Lead to whom caused the explosion, though she was beating on Danzo as there were signs of the Ninja's being ROOT Operatives. Still there was little she could do there without definitive proof...in fact all she could do was order her ninjas to keep their eyes peeled and to hide the damage to prevent worry from spreading among the Civilians...panic was a bitch to deal with after all.

Outside of the Village, Tsuande was faced with three more issues. One was that Gaara was now that Kazekage, having Defeated his Sensei Baki in a Fight... without using a single Sand technique or relying on the Shukaku. In fact from what she heard, he defeated his sensei with Taijutsu and Water Jutsu, two things he was said to be extremely weak in. That the boy was able to gain so much power so quickly was alarming, even more so when a boy unable to use chakra outside of his chakra had been upgraded to Elite Jonin along side Gaara and was made the boy's personal Guard. And if Jiraiya's reports were accurate, Gaara was now having his taijutsu using Body guard teach Temari and any other Range Specialist advanced Taijutsu to break them of their reliance on Ranged attacks. The boy had also ordered Chiyo, who genuinely scared Tsuande, come out of retirement to teach Puppet Jutsu, Poisons, Medical Jutsu and Sealing. In fact if rumors were true, she was personally Teaching Gaara Sealing.

This Worried Tsuande, it really did. Whatever Gaara was doing, it was making his village much more of a threat, especially if Chiyo was out of retirement. In her prime, the women was the only person outside of the Third Hokage and Third Raikage to beat Hanzo in a fight. It took the Three Sanin and a squad of Jonin to merely survive against the man during the Second war. If she was truely passing on her skills, The Sand would become an incredible threat to literally anyone.

Aside from the Sand, Tsunade received reports that the Civil War in Mist was over and that Yagura was still alive. To make Matters worse, the man had placed a massive Bounty on a Uchiha who placed him under a powerful Genjutsu, thus placing Strain on the Leaf Village and its reputation. The Dynamo had even sent her a letter stating that he fully supported Yagura in this matter and that she could do nothing to cover this up...

Lastly, and perhaps the most unnerving, was that Criminal family near the Katabami Gold Mine was completely wiped out by a member of the Akatasuki, Sasori of the Red Sands to be specific. This completely destroyed any chance of the Leaf gaining an alliance with the place, or from using the Kiba Blade Raiga had as part of an agreement to getting an alliance with Mist. That a member of the Akatasuki had the Kiba Blades only increased her worries...Especially if Raiga was turned into a Human Puppet by Sasori.

" Why did I accept this job again...?" Tsunade could only think as she downed another thing of Sake, desperately trying to get control over her raging headache. " Oh thats right, I lost a bet against Naruto... what the fuck was I thinking?"

Tsunade was really starting to regret her decision to accept this job, it was such a headache... still, she made a bet and she always stuck with it... well, unless it was for money then she just ran but that was different... wasn't it?

* * *

**Gaara was having a fantastic Week. Not only had he become Kazekage and made a series of rather effect decisions, but he had managed to subdue his failure of a Dynamo and get into Contact with Mika Via a Small Chameleon Summons the boy had sent his way with a Letter. It made him happy to hear that Mika was still rocking the world, and that he was thinking of had even promised to send a clone via his Chameleons down the line so he could place a Seal on him to allow him to summon a single Chameleon to use as a Messenger.**

What made the situation even better was that Mika was giving him ideas to better his village and was in full support of the decisions he already made. For example, Mika told him that his Brine Release could be used to build the villages short Water supply and to help with the poor soil in the Greenhouses. Going with that, Gaara set aside a handful of his Researchers and few Water Specialists and ordered them to work on creating a Jutsu to grab Water from under ground,, and to find a way to make underground farming a Viable option. Chiyo had actually jumped into this as well, stating that she had several Ideas based off of the Gold Dust Jutsu and what she had seen from fighting Tobirama Senju, and from what she had seen the Uzumaki's did when she visited their village in her youth. Gaara had the feeling that she was grateful for the chance to really be challenged, and to be useful after what her Grandson had done to the village and for what she did to him.

Then of course, there was his little experiment with his sister. The girl was talented, very much so but she was super reliant on her Fan. To counter this, Gaara ordered her to receive Taijutsu Training, to Learn some Fire and Water Jutsu and to learn some basic Medical Jutsu. His intent was to round her out and to use her as one of his guards. Of his siblings, she was the one he respected the most and she possessed a great deal of potential, potential he refused to allow to go to waste like his father had allowed.

From what Mika had told Gaara, this was rather vital especially if the Akatasuki tried to come after him. Gaara was not allowing them to take Shukaku without a fight even if Shukaku was batshit crazy as Mika put it. Since the Akatsuki traveled in Pairs, and were collection the Bjuu, Gaara decided t follow Mika's example and ready his village for the coming storm. Temari was just the beginning of this, and was Shira. Soon enough he would amp up the puppet Program and other such things, especially the Medical Program and the Sealing Corps.

Now, most would wonder why Gaara was taking care of his village like that despite his childhood, but he did have a good reason. The same reason Mika had for his idea to slowly take over the Leaf instead of leaving it. Both Villages had suffered from poor leadership for decades, and following your Leader was exactly what Ninjas were trained to do. And So, Gaara decided to take it upon himself to turn his village around and make it worthy of it's status as one of the Great Five. That it helped out Mika's goals, now that their villages were aligned, was even better as far as he was concerned...

* * *

**Morph's head ached as he and his clones went through the Paper work on the Dynamo's Desk. Seriously, there was way more wrong with the Fire Nation and the Leaf then he and his Father had realized. Massive Debts, Corruptions, a falling Reputation, no suitable Heirs amounts the Dynamo's Children... No, Morph had his work cut out for him. Thankfully he had clones and was as patient as his father.  
**

To Start with getting the shit into order, Morph had ordered the Public Deaths of six of his adviser and the Fire Nations Treasurer, replacing them with more reliable and Loyal People. Already they were starting to go over the funds to trace where it had been sent and were using their skills and experience to get as much as possible, as well as to create a system to ensure this was caught sooner if it should happen again.

Next, Morph ordered the Guardian Shinobi twelve to Train his Grandchildren along side some of his Samurai. His goal was to ensure that they were not that wastes of Space the Dynamo's Children and wife were. His heir was supposed to be in charge of a massive country with a strong Military. They had to understand the arts of War and be able to protect themselves if War ever came to them.

To go along with this, Morph also ordered that three of his Grandchildren were to go to the Leaf Once they Reached a Minimum of Genin Level to acts as his eyes in the village and to create a better connection with the village he was supposed to be in charge of. This would also make the Dynamo Seat less of a Figure Head, allowing the Hokage to have a genuine person to keep them in Check. Something rather lacking as of Now...

Speaking of the Village, Morph had used his position as the Dynamo to make loud complaints about Kakashi Hatake's and Jiraiya of the Sanin's behavior, the poor quality of the Clan heirs and of the Fact that No one Consulted him over Tsuande's rise to the Hokage position despite the fact that she ran from the village for Years. He made it well known that he would be joining the Council in Watching the Promotion Fights going on the Next Day. It was there that he would use his position to slowly strip Tsunade and her Supporters of their Power, putting Mika on a Safe Pedestal...

Plus, it would be fun to Watch's Jiraiya's reaction when he has to pay the Restitution from the hundreds of Sexual Harassment Charges Placed on him over the Years... He knew exactly what he would use that money to do... his father would find it entertaining to say the Less.

Other then that, Morph had hundreds of plans to better the Nation, the Village and his Fathers Goals. For Example he was considering sending Funding to get Wave to start Sending Candidates to become Ninjas or Samurais, strengthening their alliance. His Father had Noted that Inari, Tazuna's Grandson, possessed strong Water Based Chakra and some skill with a Crossbow, making him a fine candidate. That it would bolster the Leaf's Army only served to better the idea.

* * *

**Hinata was having a Good Week... well except for the instant when she nearly killed her sister for experiment with such a dangerous Technique on her own. Mika had to literally drag her off of Hinabi, though he was more pissed then she was. Hinabi was chewed into by both of them, letting her know that she could have lost her ability to walk, feel anything, breath on her own or worse had her technique back fired. Thankfully Hinabi listened, and agreed to be more careful...  
**

Still, Hinata was supremely proud her little sister's technique, it was a piece of art and had the potential to surpass the Raikage's Lightning Armor. In fact, when Mika and Hinata saw it they helped her to adjust a few things and really get the full benefits of the Technique, they even helped her get three times the range on it and make it less of a danger to her. In return HJinabi allowed them to learn the basics of this so they could one day counter the Raikage's Lightning Armor or create a form of armor on their own.

Neji was also a focus for her this week, or rather beating him unconscious was. She asked to spar with him then proceeded to bury him with her unique taijutsu style in mere seconds. When he woke up, Hinata made it very clear that if he ever tried the same shit he had most of their life towards her or her sister... he would die in the most painful ways imaginable. Needless to say he listened, nodding with terror in his eyes. He accepted his position as her underling, seeing as she was Mika's Right hand and that he served Mika as well.

Of course, the best part of the week was getting her new Summoning Contract. Tayuya had stolen it from one of the abandoned Bases Orochimaru had, allowing her to sign it earlier in the week. She Loved the contract, it worked beautifully with her skills and she could not wait to show it to the world... it would be so much fun to hear their terrified Screamed when she took her place as the Spider Queen...

Damn she loved that Name, it was one that Rock had given her after they discovered that she had killed the last of the Bee using Kamizuru Clan during their mission to get the Bikochu. She thought it was fitting especially now that she was the only human to currently bear the Spider Contract.

The Contract was more then perfect for her. It took little chakra to summon the Spiders whom specialized in Stealth, Poisons and trapping. She Loved them quite a bit and was anxious to see the full extent of their power in the Future..

* * *

**Jiraiya was having a shitty week... he really was. It started when Tsunade told him that Naruto knew of his heritage and that he was demanding his status as an Heir. He nearly shit himself at that news, but knew full well that Mika had something to do with it. However he could prove nothing so he had to let it slide... for now that is.  
**

The Week was made worse when he was called back to the village on Orders of the Dynamo, with threats of total banning of his books should he try to avoid the calling. And So he was now hurrying to village, mostly to do some damage control. Especially if Naruto knew of his Status as the boy's godfather... Yeah he was more then a little afraid, especially if Naruto inherited the Red Death's Bloodline, one that only came to life from either intense desperation or deep anger. And honestly... that fucking terrified him,...

Kushina's bloodline was one of the strongest in the world, capable of sealing off a persons ability to feel their chakra which is why is was so useful against the Bjuu. However that was not all it contained. The Bloodline essentially allowed an innate understanding of shape manipulation, enhanced healing and the ability to convert your life force into either chakra or to be used to heal others... it depended on which you used. Kushina actually used this feature to hold down the nine tails despite the grievous injuries her body possessed at the time.

Of course he doubted that Kushina had been aware that her seal was actually limiting her ability to use the chains, diverting their power to holding down the nine tails... if Naruto ever unleashed their true might... the boy would become an incredible threat, even without training in other things. It was partially for this reason that Naruito was never taught anything, they wanted to cause an unbalance in the boy's chakra to prevent him from creating the chains...for if he could make the chains... he would be a major threat.

Jiraiya could not allow that... and so he would return to the leaf and get the boy under control... the child of prophecy could not get to strong, other wise he would be a threat to the Leaf... and Jiraiya could not allow that... Even if he had to kill the boy, Jiraiya would ensure he was never a threat to the Leaf...

* * *

**Sakura's Week was... informative and eye opening. For one she realized just how poorly she had taken care of her own body. She had less then no stamina, and according to the hospital she was actually slightly anemic and hypoglycemic due to poor diet. As a training Medic, she knew what that meant so she ceased her dieting and began to take nutrition and Protein Shakes to ensure growth on her part.  
**

After that, Sakura realized just how little she actually knew about the Ninja world. So many things she thought were true... were not, and that included the law on Traitors and the CRA. She had taken it upon her self to read up on everything she could at night or when she was not training to remove the ignorance she had... unfortunately that meant learning that Mika was right and that Sasuke was doomed if he ever returned to the Leaf... She couldn't stand that idea, which only enforced her idea to leave the Village to warn and protect him...and to get strong enough to do so.

As for Sakura's Training... well it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Mika's recommendations were spot on and she was thriving... or at least she thought she was. Seeing as Kakashi, whom she had lost all respect for, was a poor teacher she didn't have a good measurement for her training... still she thought she was doing it right...

Every morning Sakura got up around Five and was Training at Six. For Three hours she would work out on the Water, this included the Katas of the Hummingbird style and fake dodging exercises. It was hard work and made her realize how little stamina she really had, but that only reinforced her desire to train more. She had to save Sasuke after all...To help with this she was now wearing a weighted Vest, ankle and Wrist weights. Not more the twenty pounds over all but it helped.

After that she would take a quick break and read up the different scrolls, particularity the one on Seals... which she freaking loved. Sealing was so much fun for Sakura, it was a real brain tickler, like a Puzzle she had to put together despite it having no edges and there was extra pieces... that it was extremely helpful in battle and in life in general only made her more in love with the skill. She made sure to read and copy every seal she could, if only to get the practice...

Once her break was over, Sakura would start to improve her aim with all Ninja weapons. It was considered an Uchiha family Tradition, and if she wished to be a part of that clan this would be vital... plus it was a useful skill over all, especially if Shizune taught her how to use poisons like she promised.

Sakura then started to practice with the Substitution jutsu, making a circuit with with her throwing Weapons. She was actually very skilled with the Substitution and made a point of getting as Good as Mikoto Uchiha was said to be. Her goal was to really take advantage of her Master's Evasion training and her own Speed Training to create a style that made her damn near impossible to hit in a fight. The substitution and Body Flicker, which she planned on trying when her reserves of chakra increased, were perfect for that.

When her personal Training was done, she would eat and rest before either going to the Hospital to work or to train with Tsunade. It was hard due to how sore she was, but it was worth it as far as she was concerned..

Overall, Sakura was pleased with herself. In just one week, her chakra reserves had increased by fifty percent and she was a noticeably Faster. Even Shizune had pointed that out to her, making her beam with Pride. No one had ever really given her a compliment about her Shinobi Skills...

Still it all wasn't enough. Sakura planned to start adding in some Genjutsu training and Earth Manipulation training down the line, but her reserves were no where near what they needed to be... Still, she was pleased and making progress... and that is what mattered...

She just hoped it would be enough for Sasuke...

* * *

**Danzo was having a Shitty Week... Not only had someone broken into his Base, but they had taken several important Documents and Killed thirty plus ROOT Members...  
**

However it was the documents that worried him the most... if those got out he would be targeted by so many people... Seeing as he had a hand in the destruction of the Senju, Uchiha, Kaguya, Uzumaki and Kurama Clans...The creation of the Akatasuki, the Death of Dan Kato... and that he had forcibly impregnated a women with Kurama Seed, creating Sakura Haruno who was now apprenticing under Tsunade.

Yes, the young girl was a Kurama, it was the cause of her Duel personality which was indeed the Kurama blood line. It gave them the ability to either bear a near immunity to genjutu and Mental manipulation while also being very skilled in the creation and maintaining of one. Yakumo, the heir to the clan, merely possessed an extreme version of this due to the Nine Tail's chakra and killer intent traumatizing the young girl.

As For Sakura, well the girl possessed the strongest Defensive aspect of that Bloodline imaginable. Even Yakumo's raw immunity paled when compared to Sakura's, the Preliminaries proved as Much to Danzo... However it also caused her to become mentally unstable and highly obsessive. That is why she was deemed a failure... at least until she started to obsess over Sasuke Uchiha... Danzo really wanted her to have a brood of that boys, so he had Shisui place an illusion on her parents to make them encourage her obsession toward the boy. Their children would be perfect little pawns for him to control...

Danzo desperately hoped that no one would find out about Sakura Haruno, otherwise so many well laid plans would go to waste... and he would be forced to terminate her... and that would be difficult for even him to accomplish. As the Apprentice to the Hokage, Sakura received a Guard of ANBU twenty four Seven...

Sighing, Danzo held his head... when had everything started to go south... he just hoped the Dynamo would say nothing when he returned to the Leaf... if rumors were accurate he would be asking questions that Danzo was not willing to answer...

* * *

**Mika's week had been extremely eye opening. So much shit had happened under everyone's noses and Danzo was right in the center of it all. It was rather amazing that he had gotten away with it all... at least he would until Mika used it against him. Though Mika knew he had to be careful, the man was a threat and would be even worse when cornered...  
**

This was why he was getting so many people on his side, he needed to back up if he was to get rid of the interfering old man. Well that and he wanted to take over the Leaf to stop the Akatsuki...it was a much better idea then making only his own Army, especially as he had something to work with. With the Hyuuga's in his pocket, Morph as the Dynamo, and Gaara as the Kazekage, along side with many powerful people backing him, Mika could proceed...

His goals had shifted greatly after his fight with Sasori, being humbled like that Made Mika realize just whom he was facing... he could not afford to be unprepared.

To Start Mika was going to revamp the Leaf, make it great again. The people of this village were mostly sheep but that would work well for him when he started to have a say in how they were trained... and he was going to be changing a lot of shit in the Leaf, with Naruto and Hinata using their clan Status to help push everything in the Proper direction...and Morph using the Dynamo's power to help put Mika in a position of Power.. .or at least in a place where his voice and ideas could be heard... that would be more then enough...

Or at least... he hoped it would. Mika refused to not have a back up... thus why he was beginning to organize an army and to help Gaara get his village back into Shape. His own allies would go there if need be, or to Mist who Mika knew would appreciate such an increase in powerful and Skilled People...

It would take a while, but Mika would be ready for the Akatasuki and the War to Come...

* * *

**Chapter End... tell me what you think the Reviews...  
**

**This was a hard chapter to write but very important. Alot had changed personally for Mika and everyone, so this needs to be seen...Also, this chapter was needed to set up a lot of future changes and events that are going to be happening so prepare for that... We will be Seeing Sasuke very soon and he will be very much receiving a humbling from a certain Someone... as will Itachi Uchiha... so prepare.  
**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord...**

**Mika. **


	60. Fights Start Mika and Neji

**" It is an Honor to have you join us here today Lord Dynamo." Tsunade barely managed to choke that out as she saw the once flighty man looking at her, surrounded by his Ninja and Samurai Guards. Needless to say she was not pleased to see the man... especially when he had such a stony look in his eyes. It unnerved her and made her realize that she was desperately loosing control over ... well everything.  
**

The Fact that all this was happening in a Stadium full of members from each clan, including the Heads and Heirs, as well as the Elders, the Rookies and their Senseis... not to mention the Dynamo himself made the situation all the more distressing.

The Fire Dynamo just raised a brow at her. " I find that hard to believe, seeing how poor your term as Hokage has been thus far but lets continue, I am looking forward to the fights. I dearly hope they are more impressive then what I saw during the Chunin exams."

At that, Tsunade cringed slightly. She had seen the recordings from the Chunin Exams and had to agree, with the exception of Mika the fights had been less then... agreeable. Actually they were quite embarrassing to be honest, a far cry from the Glory Days she had experienced. Still to have it pointed out by the Dynamo... that stung and worried her greatly.

What made matters worse was that she could think of nothing to say to divert the Man who smirked a little at her before reaching his seat. She was fucked... and she knew it.

" So Tsunade," The Dynamo turned to her." Tell me, who is fighting whom? I was never informed."

Taking advantage of the change in conversation, Tsunade smiled forcibly. " The First Fight is Mika Vs Asuma Sarutobi, then Neji Hyuuga Vs Might Gai, Hinabi Hyuuga vs Ebisu, Udon Vs Konohamaru Sarutobi, then Moegi Vs Kotetsu Hagane then Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kakashi Hatake. After a Short Break we shalll resume the fights starting with Anko Mitarashi Vs Hana Inuzuka, Shino Aburame VS Shikamaru Nara, then Hinata Hyuuga Vs Hiashi Hyuuga."

Tsunade had of course pressured her loyal Genin to Take the tests to promote people on her side and to get a good measurement of Mika and His Groups Abilities. She would have had Lee Fight someone but he was banned to move up in the ranks by the Council until he showed signs that he was ready to act like a Ninja... he was also now ordered to watch Ibiki Torture People to get him used to it... or at least that was the Hope.

" It looks to be an interesting Day Lord Dynamo." Both Tsunade and the Dynamo turned to a Smiling Jiraiya who just arrived at the Chunin Exams Stadium... barely on time.

The Dynamo laughed a little, giving Tsunade some hope..." I had half hoped you would not come so I could see your face when I banned those worthless books of yours Jiriaya. Still, it is good you are here, it will be fun to watch your face as you see the godson you abandoned Kick Kakashi's lazy Ass." All hope shot out of Tsunade at that Statement.

**Morph had to restrain himself from giggling at the stunned looks on both of the Idiot Sanin's faces... it was just so beautiful. He made sure to record the memory perfectly for his father, Hinata and Tayuya's enjoyment. " Oh yes, I know about the Boy's Heritage, he sent me a missive the other day and I was rather disappointed to hear of his treatment in the Leaf... and by his Godfather's hands none the less. I nearly pulled my support in that instant. " Again he enjoyed the stumbling looks on their faces. " Then I stopped myself and decided to open several investigations toward the village, including how the clans and academy are run... and I am not pleased. I will explain after Hinata's Fight... So you will just have to stew in that I am afraid."  
**

With that Morph turned to the Arena, barely hiding his smirk. It was so much fun fucking with these people, especially after they had messed up so much.

" Oh look, Mr. Mika is coming out onto the field. I have heard quite a bit about this child so Imagine This fight will be rather fun to Watch."

The Sanin both froze at that, then looked at each other. Tsunade took a slight breathe before speaking. " Lord Dynamo... We don't... We don't exactly trust Mika... He is too independent... In a way he reminds me of Orochimaru to be honest."

Morph rolled his eyes before turning his gaze to Tsunade. " And you weren't Ms Legendary Sucker?" Tsunade clearly wasn't used to being challenged, so her face started to show signs of anger and shock. Morph didn't care so he continued. " Mika has been sending me letters for some time now and from What I have gathered, he merely challenges the old, ineffective way of governing your Sensei employed during his second term as Hokage. He also challenges the poor teachings of the Academy and of your Rather pathetic Jonin Senseis. After seeing the chunin Exams I can't blame him for that."

Morph then turned back to the Stadium and Smiled, completely ignoring the scowls and clenched fists of the Sanin. As admirable as Loyalty to their Sensei was... it was time that they grew up and faced fakes. Sarutobi was a terrible Leader... and he had done substantial Damage to the Leaf over the Years of the Second Term.

* * *

**Down in the Stadium, Asuma Stood in front of Mika more then a little worried. The boy seemed exceedingly calm, completely at ease despite being about to Fight a High A Rank Shinobi. Though If Asuma was being Honest with himself, he knew Mika would put up one hell of a fight and actually had more then a little chance of winning. The boy was Crafty, brutal and more then willing to hit below the belt.  
**

Taking a Closer Look, Asuma started to get nervous as he noticed the cosmetic Changes the boy's clothes had taken. Mika was not the type to just change an outfit for the Looks, everything would be designed to be used in a fight... and that worried Asuma... he knew how creative Mika could be.

The Changes to Mika outfit were simple, instead of wearing a Long Sleave Shirt Mika Mika was Wearing a Shot Sleve Shirt and his arms were covered in Bandages. From what he could tell, the Bandages covered Most of His Torso as well. Mika was extremely skilled with Sealing, so there was a chance that the Ban-adages could be used for that.

The Only other change Asuma Could notice was that Mika now Had Small Silver Earrings, not unlike the ones he gave Shikamaru after becoming a Chunin. Those didn't worry him as Much but he still had no doubt that they were dangerous. How exactly they could be used in the fight... Asuma wasn't sure but he would keep his eyes open.

**Mika smirked a little as he saw Asuma taking in the changes to his outfit. The man was right to do so as each part was usable in battle... especially his earrings but those were more of a last trump card. Being currently incapable of controlling the Kusanagi Venom he teeth Produced, Mika had managed to seal the Venom into his Earrings...it was a pain in the ass but so worth it in the end.  
**

However both his earrings and the Bandages paled when compared to the adjustments he had made to his sword... It was hard, but Mika finally managed to add a little something to his sword. Something that he had been working on since the Preliminaries of the chunin Exams... something that would make sword fights so much fun for Mika... and extremely painful to Asuma.

Sensing Genma's Chakra approaching, Mika settled into a slight stance, one of his own creation. Most would never even notice the shift, seeing as it was not all that different from a normal standing position but for Mika it was a useful tool to prepare himself for quick combat.

" You two Ready?" Mika and Asuma both Nodded, So Genma smirked a little then said. " No Killing Each other... or Maiming... Mika." Mika just smirked. " Ready... FIGHT!"

**Before Asuma could do anything ,Mika unleashed a Massive amount of highly condensed Mist at him. The Arena was instantly full of of the stuff, obscuring Asuma's Position. As Quickly as he could, Asuma sent out a surge of pure Wind Chakra in an attempt to dispel the mist... unfortunately Mika had a deep mastery of this ability so there was little change. Still it was enough for Asuma to be able to see what he assumed was Mika's Silhouette.  
**

In a Blur of Speed, Asuma shot toward Mika, desperately hoping to end the fight before Mika got a chance to place him under a Genjutsu, use one of his many poisons or bring a Seal... he would be more then fucked if that happened.

Asuma's Daggers Slammed into Mika's sword, creating a far louder Clang then what should have happened... so loud... so...loud.

In an instant, Asuma stumbled backwards as Mika's shadowy image started to waver...Asuma's head ached something fierce as the dizziness kicked in along side an extremely sick stomach. It was awful... and reminded him exactly of what Shikamaru said happened to him during his preliminaries. Whatever Mika had done to his sword over the last week had to do with sound... and honestly that scared him. He just hoped Mika's technique did not start to ruin his motor skills as it had done to Shikamaru.

Gathering his chakra, Asuma quickly sent it into his Ears in an attempt to suppress his hearing a little. The Pain tapered off, along side the headache however for whatever reason he was starting to feel really weak...

All thoughts left Asuma as he felt a Sudden, extremely hard kick to his chest sending him flying. As he got up, struggling to so much as Move, Asuma felt a strike to the back of his head, knocking him out.

**Mika smirked from behind Asuma, extremely pleased with himself. He had managed to easily defeat the man using only a small amount of taijutsu, poison Mist and Sound Seals he placed on his sword. Asuma was a rather Lazy person and like most people of his level he ignored the possibilities of Poisons in inconspicuous places, such as Mist. **

Placing his hands on Asuma's ears, dispelling the mist at the same time, Mika quickly healed the Man's inner ears before handing him over to the Medic Ninjas that hurried onto the Field.

Genma shot down next to Mika sighing. " Damn kid, that was quick. How the hell did you do it?" Mika just smiled, knowing that the poison in Asuma metabolized quick enough for it to be undetected.

" Poison and Sound, don't ask how, that is a trade secret." with that, Mika shot up to the Kage Seats where he bowed to Morph Dynamo. " My Lord, I apologize for the lack of a show, but I wanted to test out a new jutsu I made and this was the perfect place."

Mika ignored Tsuande who was clenching her fists in Anger but said nothing as he was speaking directly to the Dynamo, who laughed in amusement.

" That is exactally how a fight should go child, you used your advantage and attacked without Mercy. Still, I have to ask what you did to the Man? He looked quite Ill."

Mika noticed Jiraiya and Tsunade listening with interest, so He just smiled and answered. " The Mist was modified to carry a subtle poison that weakens chakra control and cause pain while my sword now has seals that create a cretin tone when I channel chakra into it. The Sound damages the Inner Ear causing discomfort, pain, Dizziness and a loss of Muscle control. It is quite dangerous and I have some ideas that will allow me to shatter my opponents weapons or cause mass death or worse."

**Tsunade paled... that.. that was brilliant but she saw a massive flaw in Mika's Jutsu. " How do you manage to not hurt yourself? The Sound would go every way, not just toward your opponent. You could severally damage your allies as well."**

Mika shook his head. " No, the Seals only allow the Sound to travel a small distance from my body, though an Inuzuka may be effected. And the Jutsu contains my Chakra so it won't effect me. The Seals also have safety features to protect My allies, but primarily this would be used when I am on my own. I would be able to increase the frequency of the Sound to really increase the damage or tune it for other purposes."

Tsunade sighed, then smiled. As Much as Mika scared her, she did admire his skill and intelligence. That no one thought of using a Sound Based Sword Attack was far beyond her, but the raw potential it possessed with immense. " If you had to rank this ability, what would it be?"

Mika tipped his head to the side for a Moment. " It can range from E to SS, though I can't use the SS or even the S Rank as of right now due to the extreme requirements for those and the widespread damage. At that level It would effect even me and in fact could be used to kill or permanently damage someone. In fact at that stage it would be a Kinjutsu due to the widespread damage and risk."

Tsunade froze for a moment, shuddering as her Medical Knowledge kicked in... Mika was right, that Jutsu could be strong enough to wipe out entire villages if given the proper power. " I am labeling that a Personal Jutsu for you Mika, just as the Chidori is to Kakashi,... and you will be required to record any instant in which you teach this to another person..." The thought of their enemies getting this was down right terrifying to her.

Mika nodded, as did the Dynamo. " It is amazing that you created such a tool Mika, I expect you to use it responsibly." Mika just nodded before bowing to them all and hurrying down to the Fighters Box. Tsunade never realized that she never asked about the Poison Mist...

* * *

**After a two Minute Wait, Neji made his way down to the Stadium along side Might Gai. He was looking forward to this, it was time to see just how much better he was now that he was creating his own style. He was glad for Mika's instructions and the prodding he had received... it made him far better then he had ever been.  
**

" Are you ready to Display your Youth Neji?" Neji rolled his eyes at his possibly insane teacher's behavior, but nodded. Mika and Hinata had taken a lot of time beating his attitude down to size... So he would be respectful.

Quickly getting into his Stance, Neji took in a deep breath... he was ready.

Genma shot down and with an nod from Each he said..." Ready... Start"

In an instant, Neji began to gather Earth Chakra in his hands and legs, hardening them. This was something he picked up rather quickly in the last month, it made his taijutsu all that more dangerous. Especially when he placed the Chakra in his finger tips... but he didn't want to kill Gai so he would avoid that. At least until the man expected it to some degree.

**Might Guy was many things... stupid was not one of them. He knew that Neji had been working with Mika, so he knew to expect some change.. and it would be very dangerous. Deciding to test Neji out, Guy shot at Neji who surprisingly dodged him with ease before lashing out with his Leg. Still he was Not expecting much, seeing as Neji didn't attack with his legs often, however Guy was stunned to feel the bone crushing force sending him flying and cracking his forearm. **

Well... it seemed he was right... Neji picked up a lot from Mika. Quickly removing his Weights, Guy shot at Neji... who dodged every Strike with only moderate difficulty. This was extremely fun and frustrating to Guy... at least until he noticed the three Kunai Neji sent his way the moment Guy backed off from Neji. Quickly deflecting the Kunai with only his fists, Guy shot toward Lee... only to suddenly freeze as a series of Kanji shot from the Kunai as they Landed. If he remebered qucikyl this was merely a basic trap Seal used for at most, Chunin.

Flexing his chakra, Guy easily shattered the Seal.. however the short time was enough for Neji to have shot toward him, striking several of his chakra points... however that was not what worried Guy, who had more then enough chakra to reopen his points. No, the issues with the extreme force of each strike. His body ached as he felt several ribs crack and a massive bruise form on his Stomach and arms. How the hell did Neji gain such force to his strikes... if Guy's body had been even slightly weaker his ribs would have splintered from the extreme force.

Deciding to take off the kids gloves, Guy opened the first Gate and began to take advantage of his intense speed, and began tagging Neji's body with extreme force... or so he thought. The Moment he made contact with Neji, his old student's body exploded with massive force, sending Guy right into the real Neji who burst from the ground where he then did something Guy thought impossible... he shut down Guy's inner gates with a single strike.

The sudden loss in chakra was too much and Guy dropped to a Knee for a moment from the physical shock, which was all Neji Needed to send a swift Strike to Guy's Spine... knocking the Man out.

* * *

**Up in his seat, Mika smirked. Damn, he was a good teacher. Neji's new skill set was more then enough to throw Guy off. You never should expect a person to fight the way you remember,... it will get you killed if you are unprepared. That would work for his Teams advantage, no one would expect such a rapid growth and thus give them a massive edge.  
**

However this fight had revealed something, Neji needed to work on his speed and stamina. The short fight nearly drained the boy completely of his stamina... still it was impressive and Mika was proud... Neji had grown massively over the last Month. That would be more then enough for a promotion. Plus it would help to show the Main family how badly they fucked up and would show the Branch family the benifits of diversifying their limited skill set.

Either way it worked out for him in the end.

* * *

**Chapter End... tell me what you think in the Reviews...  
**

**This was so much fun to write and was very hard to do so. I have to reiderate though... Neji won mostly due to being massively underestimated plus his skill set was designed to beat Guy or those like him... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	61. Kiddies Fights

**" Damn...What the Hell happened to Guy, he is usually way faster then that..."Jiraiya mumbled under his breathe. He was not pleased to see such major growth from anyone under Mika's Teachings. That Neji, who he admitted was a rather skilled Ninja, was able to defeat him with a lack of major injuries was... startling and unnerving.  
**

" Earth Chakra" Jiraiya turned to a Wide eyed Tsunade in confusion. " Mika's moderately skilled in Earth Manipulation, it would be simple for him to teach this to Neji and with Mika's understanding of the Human body... well, it is safe to say that Mika taught Neji how to integrate Earth Chakra into the body. That would drastically decrease Guy's ability to react to anything, add the pain from the Hardened Strike and the sudden loss of the Inner Gates and well... that happens."

" Interesting." The Daimyo's interested voice drew their attentions. " I am not a ninja but I was informed by my Guards that Manipulating Elemental Chakra is exceedingly difficult especially when you are as young as the Young Hyuuga Boy is."

Jiraiya nodded, trying to suck up if only slightly. " It is...especially in such active Combat. It is very impressive for such a young Man to have accomplished so much."

Tsunade's sigh drew Jiraiya's attention. " Honestly I have to say... both Mika and Neji have earned a promotion from this. Both of their fights showed the needed skill and a decent amount of Planning... as of this Moment,... Mika is an Elite Jonin and Neji will be classified as a Special jonin Specializing in taijutsu and possibly Seals, which I am sure Mika taught him..." She straigthed her back for a moment, a sliver of pride entered her eyes. " I have to admit, I am suprised that Mika could get Neji to learn something outside of the Normal Hyuuga Style... but damn he did it and it was extremely effective."

Jiraiya's stomach clenched at that... he really was losing control over everything... The Leaf could not get too strong... Peace would never happen that way...

'''

Suddenly Seeing Hinabi Hyuuga jump down into the Stadium, Jiraiya was knocked out of his thoughts as he choked. The Girls new look was... distracting. Gone was her long hair, in it's place was a spiky bob cut. The Belly Shirt she was Wearing and her short shorts only added to the surprise... Thankfully she was wearing Long Sandles that Wrapped up to her mid calf and some mesh armor under her shirt that went all the way down to her fingers, wrapping around a single ring on her middle finger.

From the Look on her face... she definitely knew that her clothes were making people both really uncomfortable and unnerved. Though from a tactical look, he had to admit it was really smart... a lot of people would be hesitate to take her seriously or touch her. That could be used to her advantage...

Apparently Tsuande found this amusing as she burst out into laughter. " I know that is Mika's handiwork..."

* * *

**Hinabi giggled as she saw the stunned look on her father's face, the man's normal cold Hyuuga look had been totally shattered by her bold outfit. Personally she loved it, it made her happy. Especially her awesome Shoes, how Mika found a place to make them was beyond her but she was grateful, especially as he added seals to make them more durable and so that she could hide weapons in them.  
**

" YOUNG LADY, IT IS DISGRACEFUL FOR SOMEONE AS YOUNG AS YOU TO WEAR SUCH A THING." Ebisu's loud voice made Hinabi turn to him with a Raised brow.

" And tell me Ebisu, who are you to tell me this. " Just as Mika had taught her, Hinabi unleashed her killer intent upon the idiot of a Man. She enjoyed watching him choke on his spit in utter terror as she unleashed her killer intent on him.

" _Hinabi" _Mika's voice echoed into her mind, Mika had finally mastered The Yamanaka Jutsu and taught it to both her and Hinata so far... oh and Tayuya as well. Though Hinabi had to make her own Mindscape, which she had succeeded in. " _As entertaining as it is to watch Ebisu squirm, I need you to release your Killer intent before he wets himself. I need to see you kick his ass, which I assure you will be far more entertaining." _

Hinabi sighed, then released her killer intent. " Ebisu, get into your stance so we can start. I need to kick your ass in front all of these people if I am to become a Genin."

She heard her father choke due to her course language, but she couldn't care less... if things went the way they should,well... he would really never have a say in her life anymore...

Gemna, who looked immensely amused, jumped down and stood in between them. " Alright... Ready...And... Fight!" He Shot away, just in time to not be impaled by a flurry of senbon Hinabi had thrown at Ebisu, who barley dodged away from them.

**Ebisu gasped as Hinabi appeared in front of him in a blur of Motion. He Could just barely substitute in time... and honestly he was glad he did this. The moment Hinabi hit the log he switched with, the thing shot backward only to smash into the wall... cracking the wall and destroying the Log entirely. **

A Sudden crackling drew Ebisu's attention, however he was far too late to do anything as a sudden, extremely massive force smashed into his rib cage. The Next thing he knew, he was picking his broken body out of a crater now present in the Wall... Looking up, Ebisu paled as he saw small crackles of electricity coating Hinabi's hair and skin. She smiled cruelly at him before once again appearing right next to him, ready to strike.

Ebisu, with some random bout of luck, managed to just barely dodge... or so he thought. Just as Hinabi's arm went past him, a sudden surge of electricity shot into Eibsu and sent him scrambling as his body tried to recover. Unfortunately this was not to be as Hinabi quickly donkey kicked his head, knocking him out.

**Hinabi's body shock as she dispelled the electricity in her body. Her Jutsu was an interesting one, developed after she heard of the Sage Mode of the Toads and the Lightning Armor of the Raikage's. Essentially, she used her chakra to absorb the Static Electricity in the air and used it to boost her own speed and reflexes.. however the side effect was exhaustion, not all unsimilar to what the First Gates did to the body. Thankfully the Basics of the Hyuuga Style helped to gather more and more Static. There was also the disadvantage of using up the current static in the Air... still that was not as much of a disadvantage as she would usually only use it in a dark situation or when faced with a large disadvantage.  
**

Still... it was a badass ability and one she was proud of... she just wished the fucking thing was not so exhausting...

Taking a deep breath, Hinabi turned on her heel and hurried up the fighters box, completely ignoring her father's stunned look.. and the angry, contemplative looks of the other Main Branch members. They meant less then nothing to her, and she would do whatever she pleased. It was her life after all...and she refused to bow down to anyone... especially her family.

* * *

**Hiashi shot up to rush to his daughter, whom in his opinion deserve a thorough berating... however he was stopped by Mika who was suddenly right next to him with an amused look on his face. " Be careful Hiashi, you signed a legally binding contract allowing me full control over her training. You can't say shit to her, even about her clothes which yes help her in a fight. Sit down and keep rested until your fight with Hinata... you will need it in the end..."  
**

Hiashi dropped back into his seat glaring at Mika for his insolence... did the boy not realize that his daughter's attitude was not what he expected in a Hyuuga heir... nor were her clothes or Fighting Style. He didn't care if Hinata learned something outside of the Normal Style, she was not the heir... but Hinabi... she was. He would have to check that contract Mika had him sign... there had to be a way out of it...

" Hiashi..." Hiashi's father's voice drew his attention. " This... This spectical... it can't be allowed. Hinabi is your heiress... she cannot be using Jutsu outside of the Clan Style, it makes us look weak and destroys our long standing tradition."

Hiashi sighed, then nodded. " I am well aware of that father, however if you think for a moment that Mika won't fight this... then you are a fool. Mika is not one to be trifled with. He is more then capable of crippling us, without so much as raising his Fists... Besides... I signed several legally binding contracts allowing this. If I know Mika at all...I can guarantee he has several copies and has given some to the Elders, the Diamayo and to the Hokage...This needs to be done carefully if we don't want to suffer extreme backlash."

Hiashi's father just scoffed before Turning away in disgust... yet there was still a sliver of fear in the man's eyes. Mika had gained a rather... dark reputation already, especially after his fight with Orochimaru. m

" Neji is not apart of the Contracts... he will be dealt with by the end of the Day." Hiashi spoke, trying to reassure his father... failing to do so entirely.

**Hiashi's body guard, Ren Hyuuga barely managed to withhold her giggles as she listened to the exchange between Hiashi and the Elder. Both of the Fools need not worry about Mika, if all went right,... Mika would be the last thing on their minds...**

Personally, Ren was rather proud of Hinabi and of Neji. Both of them had taken to their new styles wonderfully, though both had a lot of room to grow. As far as she was concerned, this was a sign. A sign that the Hyuuga clan really needed to change. These two young kids had both become drastically more powerful, just by changing a few things in their styles. Both were far more dangerous now and if the rest of the clan followed suit... well the Hyuuga would regain their status as the strongest Clan...

And that made her smile.

* * *

**" I am very proud of you Hinabi, you kicked his snobby ass." Mika rolled his eyes as Naruto's loud voice echoed as he picked up Hinabi and squeezed her. " I am sooooo jealous, you have to teach me that Jutsu of yours..."  
**

Mika smirked at that. " Naruto, If I were you, I would wait until your Lightning Manipulation reached higher levels before you even think of trying this jutsu. A signle mistake could fry even your nerve endings." Smiling, Mika turned his head to Hinabi. " That was well done Hinabi, I am very proud of you... still, we need to work on your long range and on your desire to rush into things. It worked here, but in a fight agaisnt someone who is actually capable of backing up their jonin rank you would have more then likely lost... or had a much harder fight."

Just as he had taught her, Hinabi smiled and took his words with grace. " Yes Sir... Um... does that Mean we are going to start working on Jutsu and... maybe some more genjutsu?" The excitement in her tone made Mika chuckle.

" Yes Hinabi, it does mean exactly that." He would have said more but Hinabi rammed into him with a squeal.

" THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Mika just rolled his eyes as he accepted her hug. " Udon, your fight is up... Clean house and show off more. You don't have a family name or reputation yet, so you need to show more to qualify for Genin."

Udon rose from his seat on the other side of the Fighters box and nodded. " Okay Mika... um... can I use my Blade?" Mika rolled his eyes but nodded... much to Udon's excitement. In an instant, the boy shot down into the Stadium. To be honest, this fight was one Mika was looking forward too... Udon's fighting Style was... fun to watch in his opinion.

**Up in the Kages Box, Morph Daiymao chuckled. " Another person using Elemental Manipulation... Mika seems to bring out the Best in people, does he not?" **

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya dumbly nodded, clearly not over their shock. Morph understood that, not only was elemental Manipulation difficult, it was almost unheard of in clans as single minded and tradition oriented as the Hyuuga were. Still, Mika was their teacher so there was no surprise as far as Morph was concerned... his father was epic like that.

* * *

**Konohomaru was determined to win this fight, if only to prove that Mika was not the amazing person everyone said he was... and to prove that he was worthy of his name and legacy. Settling into his Stance, the Stout Monkey Style of his Clan, Konohomaru waited for the Go. He would beat Udon, who really was not all that skilled in Taijutsu, like a drum... or... at least he hoped so...  
**

Udon smirk was unnerving Konohomaru now that he was looking at the boy. It was confident, cruelly and slightly cocky. Still, there was something in Udon's eyes that made him realize that this was not going to be as easy as he believed... he just wasn't sure why. Still, he would not let the boy scare him... he was not a coward... he was the grandson of the Third Hokage and he would honor his legacy.

Genma Shot down once more, giving both boy's a nod before shouting out. " Ready... set... FIGHT" Before shooting off again.

Before Konohomaru could so much as twitch, a Kusarigama blade was nearly touching his face. Using all of his impressive reflexes, Konohomaru managed to dodge the Blade... or at least that was what he thought. The sudden dribble of blood onto his lips let him know that Udon's blade had indeed cut him.. and that Udon was not playing it safe.

" Fuck... That stings..." He couldn't help but swear under his breath as he noted the stinging of the cut. He needed to be careful and not underestimate Udon in the slightest...

Releasing his weights, Konohomaru shot backwards, going through a few hands signs. The Moment He landed, Konohmaru slammed his hands on the ground calling out. " Earth Style- Earth Wave Jutsu" As if it was made from Water, the Ground shifted and Made a Large Wave. However Udon didn't so much as Stumble, instead he rode the wave backwards before using the added Hight to jump into the air and toss his the Ball of his Kusarigama at Konohomaru.

Leaping away from the Weighted chain, Konohamaru stumbled as the ground exploded where the Chain hit.

" How the hell did you do that!" He could not help but scream out in fear and anger. " That could have killed me!"

Udon just shrugged. " Thats kind of the point." Without any more Words, Udon yanked his chain back to him before rushing toward Konohomaru with a small smirk. Konohomaru did a backwards somersault then shot into the air, going through the needed handsigns to use the Fireball Jutsu however before anything came out Udon's Chain wrapped around Konohomaru's leg, sending a current of chakra into his body, freezing all movements.

**Udon Smirked as the Paralysis Technique he learned from Neji came into affect. Apparently Neji had used something similar on Kidomaru, one of Orochimaru's minions during the Sasuke retrieval Mission. The Seals Mika added to his Kusarigama helped greatly with this, reinforcing the technique greatly.  
**

Ready to end the Fight, Udon yanked Konohomaru to him painfully before placing the Sickle at the Boy's Throat. " I think this is my win." Konohomaru tried to glare but his movements where still being silenced by the Technique.

In an instant, Udon Ducked underneath the Konohomaru clone that shot from underneath the ground with a Rasengan in it's hand. Without a single wasted Movement, Udon used a burst of chakra enhanced strength to throw the Bound Konohomaru at his clone. The Resulting mini explosion sent Udon back a little and forced him to release Konohomaru's body.

Udon had not a single chance to take a breather as a wounded Konohomaru shot from the dust cloud and unleashed what was a genuinely impressive bout of Taijutsu at him. Udon ducked, dived, Dipped and Dodged, barely avoiding the hard strikes coming his way. It wasn't as hard as Most would imagine, Mika was much faster the Konohomaru and he sparred with him often enough.

With a quick back-stand, Udon managed to avoid a strong punch to the chin and launch his own kick to Konohomaru's jaw. Quickly settling himself, Udon shot forward, cutting Konohomaru's chest with the Sickle, struck his old freind with an elbow to the temple and ended with a solid kick to his side.

Not Letting Konohomaru get up or retaliate, Udon substituted without a single hand seal with a pebble behind Konohomaru then quickly smacked the monkey boy's head with the but of his Sickle, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**Up in the kage Stands, Tsunade whistled, genuinely impressed. " Both of them are nearly Chunin Level in terms of combat. Just three months of Combat and Mission experience and they could both easily earn the rank of Chunin." She knew she was not supposed to be praising Mika, even indirectly but damn... he could teach. Udon's skill with that Kusiragama reminded her of Hanzo during the Second War... " Jiraiya, do you think Mika placed Seals on that Kusarigama? That is the only reason it would have held someone with Chakra as Strong as Konohomaru and explained that Little Explosion it caused."  
**

Jiraiya looked annoyed, but nodded. " Yeah, that is the only thing I can think of... " Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at that, it was clear that Jiraiya was annoyed at Mika's sealing skills.

" Whatever the Reason, it was an impressive Fight I must Say." They both turned to the Daiymo quickly. " Far better then what I saw during the Chunin Exams... The next one will be far greater. I think that this new generation will redeem the failures of yours and Kakashi's."

Tsunade could not help but cringe at that stab... it was true but it hurt... more then she was willing to admit.

Thankfully was there to save the day... or at least distract them both. " Hey, its Moegi's turn... You trained with her, didn't you Tsuande?"

Tsunade straightened her back. " Yeah, the girl has one killer left hook... reminds me of a younger me. This will be fun to Watch."

**Morph just rolled his eyes, he was not fond of the little girl based on her reports. She was a hypocrite, more then willing to use the transformation to look like a nude girl but yelled at anyone else who did so, even going as far as to attack Konohomaru... yeah... he didn't like her very much.  
**

* * *

**Moegi was ready, she was ready to fight and show what she had to the world. Lady Tsuande had personally trained her and said that she was more then skilled enough to be in this display... she just hoped she performed as well as Udon and Konohomaru did before. That last Match was amazing...  
**

Shaking her head, Moegi got into her Stance and Waited for Kotetsu to drag his lazy ass onto the Field. His laziness annoyed her greatly... she would enjoy beating him like a drum.

Like each fight before, Genma shot down and got in between the two fighters. " Ready... Set... Fight!" He called out as he Leaped backwards, just in time as Moegi shot forward with impressive Speed. Going through a flurry of handsigns that should have been used for an Earth Techinque, Moegi quickly placed a single Illusion over her body, making it look as if a flurry of Dust shot up in front of her as she pretended to slam her fist into the ground. It was a Simple one, but very effective if used correctly. It was one of the Many her grandmother, Koharu Utatane had created during the First War and one of five that she had agreed to begin teaching her. This was the Easiest of them, but very effective, especially if you had a Solid Clone at your Side... something Moegi was not currently capable of using.

Still, it served her Purpose as she sent a flurry of Shuriken at Kotetsu with Great Speed. Unfortunatley, Kotetsu figured out that he was under an illusion and managed to Substitute with a Branch.

" That was a fantastic Illusion Moegi, similar to the Flash Pillar Illusion. Your Grandmother Taught you Well, but I knew you did not have the needed chakra to create that massive cloud of , it is a B Ranked Jutsu after all. Still, very impressive. You might just surpass your grandmother, she was the best Genjutsu of her Time."

Moegi glared for a Moment before calming herself. If there was one thing her grandmother had taught her, it was that her anger issues would get her killed in battle. As much as it annoyed her, she had to calm down. Taking in a deep breath, Moegi sent a flurry of of Kunai at Kotetsu who took out his own blade and deflected them... Perfect for her.

Using her fantastic Control, Moegi substituted with one of the Kunai just as it was deflected by Kotetsu's blade, then she unleashed her famous Left Hook right into Kotetsu's face. The Man's Face made a cracking sound before he poofed away revealing a shattered Branch... the same that he substituted with earlier.

Whipping around, Moegi was suddenly faced with a large amount of Syrupy Water, sending her to the ground, incapable of moving. A Sudden blade at her throat made her realize that she... Lost...

" That was a great Fight Moegi, you are on your way to becoming quite powerful. If I wasn't as experianced as I am, I would have lost."

**Kotetsu was impressed, this girl was showing an extremely high aptitude for the shinobi arts... unlike her friends, she was forced to fight someone far stronger and more experienced then she was. Kotetsu, much like his friend Izumo, had the skilled of a Jonin but was too lazy to try for promotion... why else would they be trusted with guarding the Gate? **

Ebisu was barely Chunin level.. .he was an inside joke to most people due to how pathetic he was... still, that Hinabi girl was badass... and she was younger to Moegi was...

With a Smile, Kotesu helped the girl up and dismissed the Syrup from her skin before helping her to get checked out by the Medics. All he could think as they walked to the Medics, was that if this girl has inherited at least a tenth of her grandmother's talent... then she would go very, very far.

* * *

**Chapter end... Naruto's fight is next,... so look forward to it.  
**

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	62. Naruto's Revenge Part One

**As Much as it hurt her ego to admit it, Tsunade was deeply impressed with what she had just witnessed. Hinabi, Udon, Moegi and Konohomaru had all performed on the level required for a Chunin... well, without the experience of course, so really it would be Genin Level. Still, they were all worthy of their promotions. **

**Turning her head to the Diayamo, she smiled " They have earned their promotions, all Four of them." **

The Diaymo smiled back at her. " Yes, I must agree with that. Though, I remember that Hiruzen wanted Moegi, Udon and Konohomaru on a team together... well I don't think it would work. They need to be mixed up at least a little to better round out the Team... In fact, If this goes correctly I have a sensei in mind for them...Oh look, it is Naruto's fight. I have been looking forward to this for some time now... Be quiet and lets watch."

Tsunade was a little annoyed at the dismissal but could not fault the man completely... she was excited for this as well. After Naruto declared that he was taking his spot as a Clan Head, she decided to review his files... what she found was... well lets just say that it took her several hours to repair that damage she inflicted on the academy teachers.. and that it was only the fact that she needed Kakashi functional that allowed him to remain capable of eating without the help of a machine.

Looking down into the Stadium, a slight blush filled Tsunade's cheeks as she saw the New and improved Naruto. Gone was the slightly malnourished look he once held, in its place was some of brilliant, Radiant health. His eyes a Dark blue, his Cheeks full and face a healthy bronze. His Hair was now styled a little, the tips of his spiky hair curling to the side a little with Blood red Streaks died throughout.

Even His Clothes were different. Naruto was now dressed in a skin tight orange Shirt with a Dark Bronze Vest over it, in which there were several small seals and Scrolls in the pockets.. His Shorts were also Bronze colored, allowing his beautifully toned Legs to Be seen by all. Tsunade could see Fingerless gloves on the boys hands and some mesh armor on his Arms, however for whatever reason the mesh was also Bronze... seems he kept his obsessive Nature after all... On his legs there were two Pouches, on near his left ankle and the other on his right thigh. Naruto also had a Small Medic Pouch of All things on his hips... had Mika taught him Medical Juts... she hoped not, For some reason, that thought Scared her more then she was willing to admit.

* * *

**Naruto had learned many things under Mika's tutelage, and of them, Perspective was perhaps the most importance. Naruto learned how the experiences on ones life can shape everything about a person, especially how they perceived the World. For Naruto, it was the shitty Teachers in the Academy that allowed him to believe that Kakashi and Jiraiya's sad excuse of teaching was actually top Notch...  
**

Then, When Naruto started to learn under Mika.. he learned better. It was true that Mika taught him things that was usually considered Chunin and Jonin Rank, but before he started on any of that Mika made sure to teach him What he should have Learned under the Roof of the Academy and Under Kakashi's Tutelage. Namely Taijutsu, Chakra control, How to actually throw a Weapon, Mission Behavior and Basic Academics. Mika made it a point to tell that Kakashi should have at least attempted to cover these areas, however he did nothing other then insult Naruto about his lack on these skills and Knowledge...

It was for this reason that Naruto was looking forward to this fight... he would be able to finally prove that he was worth something, that he was not the failure but that the World and the Village had failed him. That the third Hokage had failed him.. Really the man never even realized that Naruto's Genetic Predisposition to Sealing made him register as Dyslexic or that Naruto was physically incapable of using the Normal Clone Jutsu!

Taking in a Deep Breath, Naruto Raised his head and turned to Where Kakashi was dragging his useless Carcass into the Stadium... yeah that Pissed Naruto Off, so He unleashed his Pent up Killer Intent on the Man was Watched in deep amusement as the Man stumbled, paled and Looked at him in abject Horror.

**Kakashi had a lot of trouble breathing as he felt the intense, unholy Killer intent hammered away at him... It was coming from Naruto's body but it had to be the Kyuubi... Naruto was not capable of such Malice. **

Opening his Mouth to Warn Naruto To Calm Down, Kakashi was stopped when the Killer Intent Ceased and Naruto's frightening Cold Voice Called out. " You have three Seconds to get out here before I rip Obito's eyes out of your Useless Carcass Kakashi."

Kakashi's hand twitched and before he could stop himself, his hand covered his eye in Fear. There was something disturbing about Naruto's Voice. The boy was usually the epitmay of Warmth, of Life... to hear such coldness from his Voice... it was just wrong on so many levels. Still, it did the job and Kakashi rushed to his spot in front of Naruto, desperate to hide his terror.

" Oh Look, the Scarcrow can be taught, Will wonders never Cease?" Kakashi scowled at the Sarcasm oozing From Naruto's Voice... it was wrong... it was all so wrong...

Before Kakashi Could React, Genma Shot down into the Field, a slightly fearful look on his face. " I want a Clean Fight... Ready... Set... FIGHT!"

Genma Shot off immediately, A Smart Move as Naruto was suddenly In Kakashi's Face... or rather... his Fist was. The Crushing Force of the Fist sent Kakashi Rocketing Backwards in extreme Pain. Kakashi Struggled to land properly through his intense new headache, and while he did this he struggled to understand how Naruto gained such extreme strength.. there was nearly no chakra in that Fist... and it definitely was not Not Kyuubi's Chakra.

**Naruto shuddered as his bloodlust started to rise, it was ... fantastic to not have to hold back so much. Really Thirteen Years of suppressing his anger and Hatred was not at all healthy... though it was a great Recipe for massive Killer intent. Even Mika, the God of Killer intent, admitted that he was a tad weary of Naruto's killer intent... that pleased Naruto, Mika's opinion Meant a lot to him.  
**

Watching Kakashi's slight struggle made Naruto smile, but he did not let his glee or bloodlust cloud his Judgement, Mika had taught him better then that. Quickly gathering his chakra, Naruto tossed a Kunai and Clones it into thousands of others. At the exact moment the cloning happened, Naruto quickly began to go through a variety of handsigns before sending the Chakra into his Mouth... where he immediately through up a large amount of Water, completely flooding the Arena. He knew Kakashi had a very small reserve of Chakra, Forcing him to Walk on the Water would help to wear him down as they fought. It would have felt cowardly to him before but now it felt smart.

Still Not down, Naruto quickly used the Water beneath him to Create a Dense Mist before Summoning three Clones... His Plan could now Start.. the Fight was on...

**Kakashi's Headache only slightly deterred him as his battle reflexes kicked in, allowing him to deflect all of the Kunai, or rather the ones that were near him. He ignored the Rest as they were not a threat to him. However even his reflexes did not count on the Sudden Flood or the Extremely dense Mist covering the Arena. Flashbacks to his Fight with Zabuza filled his head, making him groan a little. Naruto would be one to Use that fight against him...  
**

Deciding to take this fight at least Slightly seriously, Kakashi Settled into his Stance and lifted his headband up... only to cringe in pain and swiftly ram the Headband back up on his head. The Mist was so densely packed with Chakra, it was like looking at the Sun after being in the Dark for a solid Week.

In his distraction, Kakashi barely managed to dodge the strong kick that passed by his head. He Turned in that Direction only to be struck in the back with a solid Kick. This repeated itself for a few seconds, straining even Kakashi's intense reflexes. There was no sound Warning him, only a tiny surge of chakra masked by the intensely chakra packed Mist. It was infuriating and extremely painful as Naruto's strength was insane, not on par with Tsunade but roughly on par with Rock Lee's.

Deciding to take a big step up, Kakashi shot into the Air and Quickly used one of the Few Wind Jutsu's he knew to dispel the mist... Something he was grateful for as he suddenly Saw Naruto In front of him, swinging a Very Familiar sword... The Kubikiribōchō, one wielded by Zabuza Momoichi himself. How Naruto had it was beyond Kakashi, but that did not matter as he was about to be cut in Half if he did not Move.

Quickly taking a Kunai out and Channeling Lightning Chakra into it, Kakashi blocked the Sword... for about a millisecond as it effortlessly sliced through his Kunai and cut deeply into his arm, rendering it useless. The top side was that Kakashi could use the force to push himself backwards so he could substitute with a Nearby Branch. However it seemed Naruto was counting on this and had sensed him as the boy quickly turned in his direction and sliced the sword in his direction. Kakashi was forced to quickly ducked under the fast moving Wind Blade that sliced through the Tree he was by and right through the wall behind him.

" Ummm, Naruto, you are not trying to kill me by any means... are you?" Kakashi tried to act sheepish to hide the genuine fear he was feeling. It was unnerving to see such viciousness coming from Naruto...well, when he was not kyuubified at least. " Wait, That's It! You have to be using Kyuubi's Chakra, you can't be this strong on your own."

Kakashi quickly learned that this was not a good idea as all of his movement's ceased completely and Naruto Landed on the Ground with an absolutely chilling expressions. Looking Down, Kakashi realize that his Shadow was being stretched ... and bound to at least three things outside of his visions range. Shuddering Kakashi Sadi nothing... instead he watched as The Boy Said Nothing as he approached the now paralyzed Kakashi. The moment he was about ten Feet from Him, Naruto sent a strike to his Sword causing a good portion of it so shatter and fall , confusing Kakashi Immensely. Why the hell would he break his own weapon like that?

**Naruto quickly gathered the pieces of his sword, then turned to Kakashi.. it was time for his final revenge against Kakashi. **

Without a Moment's hesitation, Naruto tossed the tiny bits of the Sword into Kakashi's body. All in Non Fatal but very painful places.. .perfect for Naruto's revenge as the moment they pierced the skin and Met blood... they all began to absorb the blood... causing them all to immediatley expand, creating hundreds of mini blades that ripped into Kakashi's body. The pooled under Kakashi's barely conscious body as it dripped from his stomach... and back.. and arms.. and legs...

" You are a shitty teacher Kakashi, I may loathe my worthless father but I do know that both he and your own Father would be ashamed of you. Obito should have been the one to survive that day, you dishonor his memory... you are far worse then trash.." With that, Naruto dipped his sword into Kakashi's blood pool, restoring the blade. Once that was finished, Naruto spiked his chakra, causing the Three Shadow clones transformed as Rocks to cease binding Kakashi's Shadow with their own...

With that Naruto turned around and began to walk off as Genma Called the Victory in his name...smirking ever so slightly as he heard the pained sounds coming from Kakashi.

* * *

**Up in the Stands, Mika shuddered in slight pleasure at the sight of such Bloodlust... it was incredible... if Naruto was not Straight, he would be quite the specimen for Mika in the next few years... **

Still, Mika was more then proud of Naruto. That Fight showcased planning, intelligence and diversity as well as a willing to hit below the belt. Mika could easily call Naruto a Jonin, his skills were far too high and varied to call it anything else. Of course, Naruto had also hide his skills in Seals, which were beginning to already surpass Mika's own. With his prankster Mindset, Naruto was a threat to even Mika when he used them... in fact he could be a threat to even the Sanin, though less so in that case.

Turning his Gaze to Kakashi's battered body, Mika smirked. Everything he heard about that Man made him loathe him... he was just so pathetic... a complete waste of Talent and Potential... it would do him good to be humbled by Naruto, someone he viewed as Weak and worthless. Well, that and what Mika and Morph had planned for him once he reached the Hospital... that would really get to the man, if nothing else. The best part was that No one could stop it, not even Tsunade... Morph was the Daiymo.. and his words were Law...

And this Law was one Mika looked forward to enforcing...

* * *

**Chapter End. I know it was one fight but I thought it deserved it's own chapter.  
**

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews ... I look forward to reading them as this was one of my favorite things to write... ever if I am being Honest. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord...**

**Mika. **


	63. Naruto's revengePart Two

**" Damn... That was brutal..." Morph couldn't help but choke out, causing a Stunned Jiraiya and Tsunade to take a double look at him in shock. Not that he cared to be honest, that fight he had just witnessed was epic... and a little scary. Still, he was proud of Naruto. The Boy had really gotten the short end of the stick his entire life, so to see him flourish was rather pleasing... Plus he could clearly see his father's mark on the boy, Naruto was the literally incarnation of His Father's will, not dissimilar to himself. It was refreshing to witness...  
**

Turning to Jiraiya, Morph gave the man a deep, shit eating Grin. " Well, I think this just proved exactly what I was told. You Jiriaya are a complete and utter failure. Both as a Sensei and as a Godfather. That boy's potential is practicality unlimited and only under Mika's tutelage has he been allowed to tap into even a fraction of it. It is sad to say but in a single month, Mika has done more for Naruto then this entire village put together... I really should have investigated his life much sooner.. Perhaps I could have had some of my Guardians train the boy, and teach him how to live in General.. Oh look, he is Here." Morph had of course sensed the boy's approach, so he had made sure to distract the idiots long enough to allow Naruto to approach them..and boy was he looking pissed... and more then a little disgusted.

As the Boy approached them, he spiked his killer intent at Jiraiya, getting the man to back peddle in shock and Fear, before turning to Tsunade and saying..." As the Head of the Uzumaki, Namikaze and Senju Clan, I hereby banish you from our clans, and strip the both of you of the Clan's Protections. I also demand that you both repay the debts you owe me, the money you stole to pay your Debts and the money used to drink your livers into a Coma... and to get Laid. Oh and Jiraiya, since you used the Namikaze Name and Funds to get your Works to be sold in most of the More conservative Stores, I demand reparations for each and every book sold using my family Name. Oh and I also am charging you for failure to take up your duties as My Guardian and Godfather."

Morph nearly broke out into cackles, however he managed to draw himself back long enough to turn to the shell shocked Sanin and deliver another massive blow. " Oh and I should say that not only do I fully back him, I also am demanding severe reparations and fines for Jiraiya due to over ten thousand cases of public intoxication, Voyeurism, Sexual Harassment, Public indecency...and Rape."

**Jiraiya paled as he heard that... fear filling him as Tsunade turned the full force of her killer intent at Jiraiya... In that moment, Jiriaiya knew he was not looking at the love of his life, at the broken women who had lost everything... not this was the legendary Slug Queen... the Women known for wiping out thousands... the women who single handedly took down a Castle... the women who was the strongest of the Sanin before she retired... the women feared by all... Tsunade... the Mountain Crusher.**

" Tsunade... Please... Don't" That was all he said before obscene pain entered his body...he felt ribs crack, Organs bruise and muscles liquefy in an instant. All of this happened before he slammed into the wall behind him, nearly shattering it from the intense force. Before he could react any more he felt himself being lifted by the throat, the hand on it squeezing the little air he had right out of him.

" Jiraiya,... I am a master medic, my perceptive abilities are unrivaled... I know when you are worried about being caught...this is one of those times... You will not escape jutsice for this... I will personally dole out your punishment... just know that you are now dead to me." The dead tone in Tsunade's voice hurt Jiraiya far more then anything else. However he did not have to worry about such pain any longer seeing as he was blacking out from the Attack.

**Tsunade was many things... a Kunoichi... A women... A Legendary Medic... but she was not one to ever condone Rape. Sure it happened often with War Brides or Husbands... but that was just an unfortunate part of War that benifted the Village. No one could charge a Ninja for such actions during war... but this.. this was punishable... and it killed her to see the the man she cared for... had done something like that... it broke her inside... in a way that she could not fully explain.  
**

" ANBU... take him to IT... Put at least three Chakra sealing Tags on him, as well as the full drug package... I need to see what other crimes he has committed... or covered up..." The Man had a spy network... so it was more then possible that he had done so... no matter how much it hurt her to admit that.

" Tsunade" Naruto's cold voice drew her attention. " I am pleased that finally, someone close to the Third Hokage is suffering the fill consequences of their actions. It is about time that Justice was served... and honestly there are many others in need of this kind of actions... Kakashi is one of them, but we are already starting on that. His eyes is being removed and placed into Storage, he is also being sent to IT along side Jiraiya, by orders of the Diaymo... "

Tsunade turned her gaze toward the Diaymo whom nodded in confirmation. " I have placed him under arrest and will also order the arrest of several others as well... if not for your status as Hokage, I would have arrested you as well but for Now You are Safe... Be grateful for that..."

Before Tsunade could say anything in retaliation, Naruto delived the final nail in the preverbial coffin..." Oh and I should tell you... Shizune is stepping down as your Apprentice and Assistant,... she is stripping you of the protection of the Kato Clan and is demanding that you restore the funds you wasted on Gambling and Drinking... All in the Name of the Violent abuse you thrust upon her. Good Day."

**With that, Naruto turned on his Heel and Walked away... Thoroughly enjoying the small sobs coming off of Tsunade's body. It was time that she suffered consequences for her actions... though it was not only her, but so many others who had fucked up... and it was time that they all paid for it... instead of the Current generation...**

* * *

**Chapter end... I know it was short, but this was vital for the rest of the Story... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord...**

**Mika. **


	64. Two More Fightsand One Tragedy

Hi,** i was a little rusty with Fight Scenes, so I wanted to isolate the chapters a bit but after Hinata's fight... the next Chapter will be very long... i am hoping for at least Five to Seven Thousand words... really the major players are being moved into place and These chapters need to be as they are... but they will get longer.**

**Oh and this is the last fight chapter... only one more chapter after this to complete this arc...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord...**

**Mika.**

**Oh and a Combination Tone is a Real thing... Look it up as it has some relevance in this chapter. **

**This Chapter is Dedicated to buttscuzyolo and Shinku Kami No Arashi who helped to review each fight and give me a lot of Good Ideas... So thank you both for that.  
**

* * *

**Hana smirked as she faced Anko, never once letting her guard down. Anko was a Crafty Bitch, not someone to underestimate... Especially now that her body was not being hampered by the Curse Seal. Hana was actually a little stunned to note the extreme increase in Anko's Scent and Chakra now... she was easily reaching Kage level in terms of Chakra and the scent of her Strength was... Honestly it sent shivers down Hana's Spine. Still, Hana was not afraid, she was quite the bad-ass herself as it was.  
**

Giving the Wary Genma a quick glance, Hana turned back to Anko and the Moment she Heard. " Ready... Set... Fight!" She leaped into Action, quickly blazing through a variety of hand signs, just as her Hounds charged Anko... Making Hana Smirk as her Dogs each burst into a different Element... Fire, Lightning and Wind respectively.

" What the Fuck Hana" Anko screamed out for a Moment as she began to dodge the Twisting Elemental Beasts, making Hana Smirk as she finished her Hand s signs.

" Water Styles- Ever Reaching Scalpels." In an instant, Her Claws were covered in a Thing layer of Watery Blades, shimmering in the Light. Not wasting a single Moment, Hana took aim and the moment Anko was in the Air... She struck.

**Anko was impressed, Hana had done something long since believed impossible... she had integrated Elemental Releases in her Hounds. Still, it would not be enough.  
**

Dodging the Firey Dog, Anko Shot into the Air and began to ready herself for attack... when she felt it. A Sudden sharp sensation hitting her stomach with extreme force. Looking Down, she was stunned to see a Small Stream of Water touching her Stomach, glowing with Chakra. Before she could react, she felt extreme pain explode from her stomach.

Immediately substituting with Log, Anko assessed her wounds. From what she could tell, her Abdominal Muscles had been weakened and were in fact bleeding from tears... the little Bitch had found a way to make the Chakra Scalpel Long Range...

Coughing up a little blood, Anko knew she had to move. Hana was quite the tracker, even by her clan's standards. Using some of the blood now on her lips, Anko quickly summoned several small Snakes. " Alright you little fucks, here is what we are going to do..."

**Hana made no moves to touch Anko, despite knowing her location. Anko was extremely skilled in Taijutsu and was more then willing to play dirty... this had to be done her her hounds, now not using their elemental Armor due to the extreme drain on their chakra, Hana quickly gave them a little growl. Basically adding up to "Surround her, and Get Ready."  
**

As Each of her hounds passed her, Hana made sure to touch each of them and send a tiny pulse of Chakra into their bodies... linking them up. It was an interesting little trick her family's ancestors had come up with, which allowed them to use Jutsu... to some degree anyway. It was a more primal version of Jutsu... still unendingly effective in a fight.

Going through some knew hand signs, while also keeping her ears focused on Anko's location, Hana gathered her chakra and said... or rather growled " Hidden Art- Roar of the Feral Beast." In an Instant, the Haimaru Brothers began to Howl out in tangent with Hana. In an instant, a Hana Heard Anko's Breath Getting Heavey, strained as the genjutsu took effect.

Roar of the Feral Beast was something Hana had come up with after a Discussion with Hinata on Sound Based Genjutsu... and honestly it was not perfect yet. Something like this had never been attempted by her clan but damn was she proud of it. Essentially it used the frequency of the Harmonized Howls to create extreme dizziness, Pain, a Sense of Fear and overall Weakness...Anko was probably near passing out at this point.

A Sudden and Extreme Force suddenly sent Hana Flying away from her hounds disrupting the Jutsu ... not that it mattered though seeing as an annoyed Anko was Standing where Hana had once been and there were Snakes Binding and Biting her Dogs... Damn that Jutsu Required far too much concentration. Quickly getting up, Hana cringes as she heard the last Whimpers of her Hounds before they were silenced by the Poison... it hurt to see them like that, but she knew Anko wouldn't really hurt them, she loved them quite a bit. Still... That just made this fight much harder... still the point was to show off her skills, not to win. She was medic, so she was not usually expected to be a combat master... that worked in her favor, but against her pride.

" Nice trick Hana, never thought I would see a clan heir making a Jutsu outside of their family abilities. have to admit, if it wasn't for my torture Resistance, that would have gotten me. My Head Still aches from it. " Hana sighed a little, she was no where as skilled as Anko was in taijutsu and she knew it. Her friend was holding back Majorly... Still, though she appreciated that Anko was giving her the chance to show her mettle.

Hanging her head, an Idea suddenly slammed into Hana. One that would even the Odds a little... or so, that was her hope. Gathering Her Chakra, Charged Forward and Began to meet Anko In hand to hand. Just as she thought, Anko was Faster and Stronger then she was... However Hana had her own Advantages.

**Anko had to admit, she was highly impressed. Hana's speed and Taijutsu overall had drastically improved, it had a sense of true power in it. Still, Anko's style was made to deal with Runaways and Missing Ninja... the Desperate, so she was more then capable of handling her friend... Or at least, that was what she thought before a High Velocity Water Bullet rammed into her face, sending her backwards.  
**

Quickly dodging Hana's next strike on Instinct, Anko took out a Kunai charged with fire Chakra... Just as Hana had a Claw next to Anko's throat, glowing with a Chakra Scalpel.

" It's a Tie" Genma said as he shot down, making Anko release her Kunai and place it back. The Moment Hana did the same, the two embraced with laughter.

" Damn Girl, where did you learn all of that? I never expected it all from a Clan Member? Holding out of me? " Anko had her arm around Hana as the two calmly walked past the medics, Grabbed the Hounds, then went up the Stairs.

Hana chuckled. " I have been working with Hinata and Mika for some time now, I say the incredible applications everything they did. Using what I had, I decided to expand my horizons and learn whatever I wanted. As You are aware, sound Based Genjutsu is one of the most powerful yet underdeveloped areas there is... Same with Elemental Manipulation and Co-operations Techniques. So I Used the Few Genjutsu I knew, and My Understanding of the Body to Create Roar of the Fear Beast, Ever Reaching Scalpels and the Elemental Armor... The Brothers loved the challenge of it, they were bored with our Usual Training..." Hana smiled fondly at her Freinds, Handing One of them To Hinata who met her at the Top of the Stairs.

" Good Fight Both of you.. Oh and Hana, we will be talking about that. So amazing, all of it. I want to learn that Water Scalpel of yours." Hinata's boldness was disarming to Anko, who had heard Kurenai's Rants about the Girl, but she accepted it without Issue. She had no patience for those without Confidence...

* * *

**Mika was amazed... Hana had really done some incredible with those Jutsu of hers, they could be used to revolutionize her Clan... Mika knew he was going to talk to her about taking up her position as Clan Heir Again. She would be far better the Kiba could ever dream of being...  
**

Deciding to Make it so, Mika began to listen to the Girl's Chat, equally interested in the Jutsu... Especially that Sound Based Genjutsu... such an underdeveloped Skill Set.

" Hana" He called out to the Wolfish Girl, who turned to him with a Questioning look. " First I have to say, you performed beautify. I am positive you will be receiving your Promotion." Hana blushed and preened at his words, Mika knew it was due to his Alpha Status. " Now, I have to ask... What was the Incredible Genjutsu of yours, It was hard for Me to see or sense it?"

Hana stood proud, Making Mika smirk at little. " It was something I came up with after a Conversation with Hinata, I knew that I needed to work with my strengths and Move outside of my clan style...So I decided to create a Cooperation Sound Genjutsu with My Hounds... the Effects are extreme Disorientation, Dizziness, Pain in your ears and a sense of Fear... I am not too sure on what Anko Saw though, that is dependent on the person."

Anko snorted. " I saw a Pack of Bloodthirsty Wolves Chasing after me, I couldn't move or even breathe for a Moment... Seriously that is easily A Rank, though It needs some work. Not too sure what to do, I am good at genjutsu but not a Master? What do you think Mika?"

Pleased at the subject Matter at hand, Mika smiled. " Well, I would work on your Hound's control, they were using way too much chakra so It made the Genjutsu easier to dispel and Shake off. I would also make it a point to alternate tones to create Another Tone on top of it. It is called a Combination Tone and it would add an extra element free of Chakra or effort on your part."

Hana Smiled, happiness and Pride oozing from her in Waves. " I Am not sure how to do that, so it seems I need to do some research... Perhaps I should ask one of the Local Singers around Here? I am sure they would be more then willing to help me."

**Up in the Stands  
**

**Tsume was practically beaming with pride as she watched her Daughter Walk from the battle. Her Pup was amazing to Watch, a little rough around the Edges but a true Diamond in the Rough... She wished she was the Heir instead of Kiba, the boy was too proud and set in his ways to lead their clan properly...he would be far too focused on Domination and being the Alpha to properly Lead them...  
**

Sighing, Tsume cursed under her breath at the members of her clan that had abused her Daughter...She had never understood why everyone was so threatened by her having three partners, it was plain stupid and it cost them a potentially amazing Clan Head... Hopefully she could start to heal some of the Damage and get her Daughter to accept her old Status back...maybe she should talk to Mika, he was an Alpha to Hana so he would be more then capable of getting her to at least consider the request.

Satisfied with her thoughts, Tsume made a Plan to speak to Mika before the Day was over...She was willing to Offer quite a bit to get her Daughter back and to get Mika's allegiance...

Turning her Head to the Stage, Tsume readied herself for the next Fight... never noticing the Hurt, angry look on her Son's Face. Nor did she notice his shaking, or clenched fists as his hurt turned into Anger.

* * *

**As He Walked onto the Field, Shino could not help but worry slightly. All of the Fights he had seen so far today... they unnerved him and made him realize that his reluctance to deviate from his Clan Taught Abilities was severally hampering him. Hana Inuzuka, Hinabi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga... all three were members of extremely well known Clans, an all of them had become massively stronger through the mean of Deviating from what their Clan's Taught them. Neji was the one that stuck out the Most to him, the Boy had been exceedingly amendment to never do something Unworthy of the Hyuuga clan, yet now the Boy was using Earth Manipulation and had altered his Taijutsu a little...  
**

However what got to him most was Naruto's Fight... it seemed that they had been deceived by the boy, who had still been coming to their Training Sessions. More then likely it was a heavily reinforced Clone of Some Sort...regardless, Shino was unnerved at the extreme skill Naruto had presented, same with the boy's cruelty and Killer Intent... it did not seem Natural, especially with someone as... Unique as Naruto.

The Moment he reached his spot, all thoughts of this were shoved into the back of his Mind. He had a fight with a tactical Genius... he could not afford to be distracted.

Just as Before, Genma shot down and Said the Words " Ready... Set... And ... FIGHT!" Leaping Back to avoid injury, just in time for Shino to quickly dodge a series of Kunai thrown at him by Shikamaru. Grabbing Several Kunai of his Own, Shino did something he had been permitted to do thanks to his clan's rigidness.. he thought out of the Box. Making sure he had a few of His beetles stick to the Kunai, he Shot them at Shikamaru, making sure to slightly be off in his aim.

Just as he hoped, Shikamaru dodged his Weapons, allowing his female beetles to sneak on the boy where they began to munch on his chakra.

With that, Shino charged Shikamaru, letting the Rest of His beetles come out of his body and charge the boy along side him. Shikamaru just cursed at him before taking out a Small Scroll from his Back Pouch, Making Shino send out a mental Command to his beetles to enter the boy's Pouch and drain any scrolls he had on him. He knew just how dangerous Seals or Scrolls could be...

**Shikamaru thought this entire match was troublesome... he hated working hard, but he had to limit Mika's influence and that Meant going through the Ranks. The Boy had already made a mini army of his own, each of which were massively stronger then they were before training under Mika. When Mixed in with Mika's Apathetic Personality, Intense intelligence, Frighting perceptiveness, Cold Charisma and Militaristic ideals... Well Shikamaru had no doubt that Mika would have the village in the palm of his hand by the end of the Year...  
**

And so, Here he was, fighting Shino whom was also a genius in terms of tactical thinking. Shino seemed to be quite determined to Win, and well.. that just made the entire fight a pain in the ass. Still, he had to win...

Taking the Scroll out from his Waste Pouch, Shikamaru sent a pulse of Chakra into it before rolling it open, unleashing a massive Wave of Chakra Infused Water onto the Field. His Goal was to out stamina Shino... the Aburame Heir, like all of his Kin, had poor reserves due to feeding his beetles. So this was actually a very sound Tactic... the Chakra infused in the Water would make it hard for Shino to Stand on the Water and if the Beetles tried to Eat the Chakra, they would drown in an instant...

Or at least... that was his goal...

Leaping Backward away from Shino and His Beetles, Shikamaru reached back into his pouch and got ready for the waiting Game...He had to end it quickly though... otherwise he too would be drained of Chakra and unable to move up in the Ranks...

A Single Idea entered his Mind... it was terrible, horrible and despicable... but it was for the greater good... no matter how much he hated it... it was his only choice...

**Shino was impressed, Shikamaru's Tactics were sound and very effective... in fact he had no doubt that the majority of his clan would have issues with such a situation... well, not Korra ... She was unusual by their clan Standards and was not as restricted as they were...that thought just added to the understanding that Mika's Methods were superior to his own... or his clans...**

Suddenly Seeing Shikamaru reaching into his Pouch, Shino tensed, he needed to be ready for anything...

With Speed born of intense training and Patience, Shino Just barely managed to Dodge a Series of Kunai... However that mattered Little When Several Exploded, killing several of his insects and throwing him into a Wall with several pieces of Shrapnel lodged into his body.

Kind of Blacking out from a Concussion and Blood loss, Shino struggled to stay awake however the damage to his body and the loss of his beetles... made it difficult...

Struggling to Move, Shino barely Managed to grab and Swallow a Plasma pill as his body sank into the Water... he could feel the Water seeping into the Pores where his Bugs exited...he could feel so many of them dying...

**Shikamaru felt horrible for doing such a thing to a Comrade, but... desperate times called for Desperate measures... Right? He didn't get to contemplate this as Mika, Hana and Hinata shot down into the feild with looks of Panic in their eyes as they rocketed toward Shino... .whom was now surrounded by a Pool of Blood. **

" SHIKAMARU YOU FUCKING IDIOT, WHY THE HELL DID YOU YOU SHRAPNEL KUNAI?" Mika's Enraged tone Forced Shikamaru to take a step back, despite Mika not releasing an ounce of Killer Intent. " This was a match against a Comrade you piece of shit, those are never to be used as such! They are fucking illegal in Village Events for a reason, they kill and splinter in the body. You better pray that we can heal him or I will rip your fucking heart out your Chest before feeding it too you."

Yeah... needless to say, Shikamaru was terrified. In fact, he was so afraid that he lost control over his chakra and fell into the Water... and onto his Father's Fist, which sent him across the Feild and into the Wall. Looking up in shock, Shikamaru trembled at what he saw... Absolute Loathing and The feral Desire to end a Life.

" You crossed a Line Shikamaru... I have no choice but to strip you of your Title as Clan Heir... you are a disgrace... ANBU, take him." His father's Cold Tone all he heard as he was bound and Gagged by several ANBU and carried away...

* * *

**Mika Struggled to Keep Shino alive as the piece of Shrapnel moved and nicked a blood-vessel... It wasn't easy but he managed to keep the boy alive, long enough for Hana and Hinata to Bind him and for Tsuande to leap down from the Kage Stands. " Tsunade, he is starting to go into Shock. We can keep him stable for only a few Minutes More... We need to place him into Stasis, otherwise the Shrapnel will pierce his Heart, Lungs and Spine. I don't have enough Chakra for this Kind of seal, So I will need you to pump some into Me."  
**

Without a Single thought, the previously shocked and depressed women hardened her emotions and placed her hand's on his Back. In an instant, her incredible chakra flooded his chakra as Hinata took over keeping Shino Stable. Quickly going over a Series of Hand Signs, Mika Placed one hand on Shino's Chakra Core and another on his heart.

" Hidden Art- Personal Seal- Full Function Seal- Level Three." In an instant, a Flurry of Kanji rushed across Shino's Body, creating a skin tight Miniature Chakra bubble preventing anything from touching him, sealing off everything internally. " There, he should be fine for now... the Seal can only be released by me though... it is a personal Seal I created to Deal with Internal damage after My Chakra Coils Were Damaged."

Tsunade looked at him, beaming with a Sad sort of Pride, before Nodding. " I have no doubt it is a Seal of the Highest order... I... I am sorry for Doubting your Loyalty before Mika...I guess I have a lot to Make up for. " As she spoke, she placed her hands on Shino and Sent A Scan through him, no doubt to make sure Mika did not miss anything.

Surprised at her admission, especially in front of People, Mika just shrugged. " Do it again and you will regret it... However I gave you and the village more then enough reason to be suspicious... Now, lets focus on Shino, His injuries are some of the Worst I have Seen. I really hope we can prevent any of his chakra coils from being perforated...We might have to get Gaara, his Magnet Release would really help here."

Tsunade Smiled and Nodded, before turning to the Medics as they rushed onto the Felid... late as per usual. Yeah, Mika was going to do something about that... Later though, for now they just had to get Shino to the Hospital.

**Tsunade helped to place Shino on the gurney, Wincing as she saw the Stoic Shibi looking absolutely destroyed, She Turned to the Stands. " We will reconvene for the Rest of the Fights in an Hours time..." Getting a Nod from Genma, Tsunade started to follow the Gurney... Stopping and turning to Hinata. " Do you need me to refill your chakra for your Fight? You used a good amount to stabilize Shino."  
**

Hinata nodded. " I would appreciate that."

Tsunade placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, filling her reserves completely. " There, now you can kick your father's snobby ass at full strength." Gracing the now Smirking Girl with a final Smile, Tsuande turned and hurried to the Hospital... trying to figure out how things had gotten so hard...

* * *

**Chapter end... One more Chapter after this, and it is Hinata's Fight... Look Forward to that. After that Chapter, I will pump out a very long Effects Chapter... .so look forward to that.  
**

**Oh and I should tell you that there is a Lot to come and that Shikamaru's deviation in behavior is for a reason... it had a purpose to look for that later on. **

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	65. Last Fight a Day to Rue

**Sakura was stunned as she saw Kakash- Sensei bound and Gagged, carried by Gurney into the Hospital. He was covered in injuries, a lot of them and murmuring in Pain. She knew he had been Slated to Fight Naruto, hence why she had been assigned to Work in the Hospital today. Sakura's decision to defect and knew found loathing of Kakashi made ... uncomfortable to think about Watching. She felt unworthy, yet also kind of Free... it was weird...  
**

" Can't believe we were ordered to remove your Sharingan Kakashi,... Still, I can't blame them, from what we heard you are a Shitty Teacher, and with your Constant Lateness and inappropriate behavior in front of Clients it was only time before it Bit you in the ass." Sakura nearly Choked as she heard that from one of the Medic's Placing an IV Into Kakashi's Arm.

At First She thought that it was cruel... then she smirked. She hoped he was really sore or got an infection, the asshole was a shitty Teacher and honestly an enabler of Bad habits.

Turning on heel, Sakura went to complete her Rounds when she froze as thoughts Rammed into her brain. " Orochimaru want's a Sharingan... that is why he drew Sasuke in..."  
Turning her head to Kakashi, Sakura squinted for a Moment before Steeling her nerves. She had a lot to do... she would be gone by the end of the Day if it all went as it should. Sasuke would soon be near her...and for that, she would do anything...

* * *

**Hinata smirked as she readied herself, she had looked forward to this fight for so long... it would be so great to finally show her father how badly he had fucked up...  
**

It was actually kind of Funny, now that she thought about it. Despite his comments about her being a Weak Hyuuga, she actually bore the strongest version of a aspect of their Power. Specifically the Chakra control aspect. As She had learned, all Hyuuga's had three Natural Affinities, Earth, Lightning and Water. Earth Affinities were linked with Powerful Eyes, Lightning with Reflexes and Speed, and Water with Chakra control. Her Father, and most of the Main Branch, seemed to have forgotten that their Bloodline was more then just special Eyes.

Neji, like her Father, bore two equally strong Earth and Lightning Affinites with Moderate Water Chakra... Hinabi bore a massively powerful Lightning Chakra and slightly above average Earth and Water Affinity, while Hinata herself bore a massively Powerful Water Affinity and Very Strong Lightning Affinity and a Slightly above average Earth Affinity. Hence why each of them had unique skills and strengths...

Most Hyuuga's had the Lightning and Earth affinities, due to the extreme breeding methods used by her Clan. Hinata and Hinabi's Maternal Grandmother had been a War Bride from the land of Keys, giving them Genetic variety rarely seen in her Clan, thus allowing them to develop other skills and gifts. Neji was very inbreed, causing his aggression and lack of good judgement, but it also gave him the strongest Earth affinity in their family. It was actually rather funny, seeing as Neji was Also nearly Sterile... So much for good breeding. Even with medics as Skilled as Tsunade, Mika and Shizune, There was very little chance of Neji ever having children.

Hinata on the Other hand was extremely fertile, so Much so that Mika was developing a Seal to prevent her from getting pregnant without her choice in the Matter... The Wonders of not being an inbred tool.

For whatever reason, this caused Hinata to Smile quite deeply.

**Hiashi Was nervous, far more so then he wanted to admit. His daughter's Smile... it unnerved him. There was something oddly cold about it... reminding him of her Mother, whom at one point was in Anbu. In fact, she was the legendary Shin, the greatest Spy and Infiltrator their village had. She was also their greatest Assassin... It was her taking up this title at the age of Eleven that allowed her to have her seal removed by Jiraiya.  
**

Quickly entering his Stance, Hiashi calmed himself. This was Not His Wife, this was his weak daughter. There was nothing to worry about, not even a little.

As with Every Fight, Hiashi saw Genma jump Between them, Look both Way, then Say. " Get Ready, Set... FIGHT!"

The Moment Genma Shot down... Something happened, something that Sealed Haishi's Fate and sent a Shiver down His Spine.

In an Instant, Four Blurs surrounded the Stage before Gathering Chakra and Calling Out " FOUR VIOLET FLAMES FORMATIONS!" Two Violet Flame Based Barriers covered the Arena, locking Hiashi and Hinata in the Arena. Hiashi started to panic and quickly turned his Gaze to the Outside, where he was stunned to See Another, Much Smaller barrier, surronding the Hyuuga Main Branch, locking them inside with a Vicious Looking Neji, Hinabi and Mika.

" Kick his Ass Hinata, I have money ridding on you." Hiashi turned to the voice, finally realizing that the beings holding up the barrier ... none other then the Clones of Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was staring at him, bloodlust leaking from his every pore... it was here that Hiashi realized he was Fucked.

" HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY BRANCH MEMBER" Hiashi turned to his father's voice, only to recoil as the man had his eyes ripped out and head removed... courtesy of none other then Neji Hyuua Himself. The now blood soaked boy looked obscenely gleeful as he crushed the eyes in his hand, making Hiashi Gag.

" You Don't like my surprise father, and here I Thought you would. A lot of planning went into this... oh well, I guess Will have to make due. Shall we Dance?" Hiashi shivered and for a Moment... he did not see his daughter... he saw his wife, the women who won his heart and instilled fear into it unlike any other.

Getting Back into his Stance, Hiashi went to fight... but stopped as he heard the final nail in the Coffin. It was the Daiymo's voice... and what he said... " Main Branch of the Hyuuga, I the Lord of Fire, Now condemn you for the Slavery, Torture, Murder, Assault and Rape of over a thousand Members of the Branch Family. For your Crimes, I sentence you to Die. No Ninja is to help you... Hinata, I so hope you enjoy your present. I know I will so love watching it."

With that, Hiashi knew he was royally Fucked.

* * *

**Up in the Stands, Morph Sat Smugly in his Seat, more then pleased with the way this day was going. Sure Shino go hurt, but that was fixable and from the Course of His emotions during the fight, Morph had a feeling he would belong to Mika soon enough.  
**

Turning to the Side, Morph was amused to the See the Clone Tsunade had sent in her place, Gapping at him. " How the Hell did you... When Did you... You know what, I give up. Mika surprises me far too often to be healthy... Just tell me, when did you come up with this?"

Morph Smiled. " I have wanted to kill off the Main branch for over a decade, this was my first Opportunity." He meant that too, The Daiymao hated being overshadowed by any clan... the Hyuuga's political connections had the potential to do so. The Man was rather greedy, even for a Politician...

Tsunade just sighed, before Nodding. " Normally I would try to fight this, but the main branch needs to go. They have taken the lives of far too many of their own kin and honestly... I am going to enjoy watching this. I never understood why my Grandfather, the greatest promoter for peace, allowed this..."

Morph rolled his eyes. " Your Grandfather, much Like your teacher and Old teammate talk about Peace yet neither did anything to Achieve it. In fact, they did more to prevent peace then cause it. Besides, I am not sure our world is ready for peace or ever will be. Fighting it too ingrained into our culture and Blood."

With that, Morph turned his gaze to the Stage and Began to Watch what he knew would be an immensely satisfying fight... or slaughter, either or.

**Tsunade shivered at the Man's Words, his Cold Tone... it was far too Like Mika's to be natural... Still, she could not disagree with him. Half of the Reason she loved Dan was that he actually did something for People to Earn their trust and had earned his own power. He never asked for anything, but did it himself...That set him apart from her Grandfather, Teacher and Jiraiya...  
**

Sighing, Tsunade looked down into the Barrier and Just Waited. There was little she could do here but Watch and Wait... And enjoy... Way More then she probably should.

* * *

**Hiashi had no idea what happened, but the moment he activated his Byakugan he felt a force reminiscent of Tsunade ram into his Stomach, sending hims scooting backwards. He Tried to lash out at the force, but the moment he did, Hiashi saw Hinata performing a Handstand on his Elbows. He Cringed in agony as she squeezed his elbows and sent a small current of Chakra into them, rendering his arms useless... and numb. Actually they hurt, like a sleeping foot.  
**

In the end though, it did not really matter as the Moment his hands fell, Hinata used her position to land a Drop Kick at him. He tried to dodge it seeing as he could not block it... however that backfire as her Foot hit his shoulder, destroying it completely with an extremely loud Crack. The pain was excruciating... However once again that meant little as started to... feel something.

It was something only a Master of Chakra control or a Hyuuga would even notice... A Strange... Draining sensation in his stomach, yet his Arms started to feel really heavy with Chakra...

Focusing on his Arm's Hiashi was horrified to see that his Chakra coils were horrible swollen, ten times their normal Size! How had he not noticed this?

" I see you have noticed it, wonderful is it not? I know, you are confused but since it is just a Hyuuga Technique I will explain seeing as this fight has already ended. " Hiashi looked to Hinata, noticing a satisfied look on her face. " Essentially, I made it so that your Arms could still draw in Chakra... But cannot leave your Arms. Of course the Pressure has to go somewhere so..."

Horror filled Hiashi but before he could do a Damn thing... His Arms Exploded with extreme force, sending him rocketing backwards with extreme speed. He crashed into the Ground, struggling to breathe as the blood and Chakra leaked from his aching body.

" You know" Hiashi froze as he heard the cold, soft tone of his daughter approaching him. " I could have made this infinitely more painful. With my mastery of my Chakra, which is tied with Mika and far greater then Tsunade's I might add, I could have made it so you could only watch as your own muscles clenched to such a degree that they crushed your bones. It would have been effortless on my part... However You are not worth revealing that skill of mine, it is part of a Torture Sequence I an working on." His Daughter was now right next to him in fact she was kneeling and lifting his head to look at her.

" You cannot comprehend my loathing for you;... I watched as you tortured and abused so many others for literally no reason other then Boardem or perceived threats. I watched as you mercilessly attempted to destroy Hinabi's Ability to feel, the way you attempted with Neji. You literally abused me, even went as Far as to announce being incapable of caring if I died, just for having trouble with a Taijutsu Style that does Not Fit my Body, Despite the fact that I was still better then you were at that age. " That surprised Hiashi, he had no idea that she as aware of that. " Oh yes, I broke into records a few weeks ago... You were far behind Hizashi, and far behind me."

Hiashi's face started to hurt as he felt Hianta channel Chakra into his now inactivated Byakugan. " I want you to Watch as my friends Cleanse the Main Branch."

True to her Words, Hizashi was horrified to See all but three members of the main Branch Dead... All Killed in a variety of Ways. Some crushed, many missing their eyes of head... However what got to him most was watching Hinabi... Ramming her fist into His Great Grandfather, before literally ripping his heart and crushing it in her hands. There was no expression on her face ,it was as if she had just made a sandwich or done something as equally mundane.

" Ah, Crying Father" Hinata's taunt made Hiashi Realize that he was indeed crying. " So much for the Emotionless Hyuuga Head. Now Father, I think it is time to end this fight."

The Next thing Hiashi felt... His Daughter was Digging her Fingers into his eye socket... only to mercilessly tear both of the out without a moment's hesitation.

Before he died, Hiashi heard one last thing... Something that would burn itself into his soul forever. " Who is the Failure Now... Father?"

**Hinata smirked a little as she watched her father die, it was an incredible feeling really. She was very proud of herself, more so then she or her father had ever been in regards to her. And better yet, she managed to remove his eyes. Mika wanted to experiment on them a little, see if she needed to replace her eyes to allow them to evolve like the Mangekyo did.  
**

Done with her Task, Hinata turned and left her Father their too Rot. She had meant nothing to her during his Life, so he meant nothing to her In Death.

* * *

**From his seat, surrounded by Hyuuga Corpses, Mika smirked. Today had gone so well, a lot was accomplished and for that he was Grateful. The Hyuuga's now belonged to him, Tsunade had been Cowed, Jiraiya and Kakashi had been arrested and He had some Byakugan to play with. All in all a Good day.  
**

This didn't even take into consideration to obvious promotions he group would receive or the Power he would have in the Village... or the alliances he was planning to make with the Aburame, Kurama, Inuzuka and Yamanaka...

Sitting Back, Mika smirked deeper. This was a very productive Day indeed.

* * *

**Sakura tried not to panic as she shot away from the village. She was amazed how lax the security was, especially after Sasuke had managed to leave it... twice with no issues. You would think that they would have fixed the issues... **

Still, it was to her benefit. She Had Kakashi's eyes... and the Rajin in Hand and was on her Way to Rice Country... To her Beloved Sasuke...

And she would succeed in this... No Matter What... This was a Matter of True Love... And for that, she could Never Fail.

Believe it.

* * *

**Chapter end, Tell me what you think in the Reviews..  
**

**Next Chapter will be much longer as it is the effects chapter and will show a lot of Point of Views... Look forward to that. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	66. Fruiton

**I am really sick you guys, So It might be hard to update sorry for that... **

* * *

**" WILL ANYONE TELL ME HOW THE FUCK SAKURA HARUNO, A HIGHLY UNSKILLED KUNOICHI WITH BRIGHT PINK HAIR, MANAGED TO BREAK INTO NOT ONLY THE SENJU COMPOUND TO STEAL THE RAJIN, BUT ALSO THE HOSPITAL HIGH SECURITY VAULT TO STEAL KAKASHI'S SHARINGAN? ESPECIALLY AFTER SASUKE UCHIHA LEFT TWICE AND WE SUFFERED AN INVASION?" Morph's intense fury filled his voice, making many people shiver slightly at it's strength... Not the ninja's, but everyone else... **

Mika, who was highly amused and dissapointed, steeped forward to speak. " She is a well known figure in both places, and is highly underestimated by literally everyone. Still, you have a point. With everything that has happened, our security should be much stricter. Now Two extremely powerful weapons are gone, most likely going to Sasuke or Orochimaru. I am of the opinion that she should be placed in the bingo books, with a high bounty, dead or alive. Of course, we also have to take into consideration why she did this and the power she could very well gain if she does get tutoring at Orochimaru's hands."

Everyone sighed and nodded, except for Kiba Inuzuka who was present along side all of the Rookie Nine, Their Senseis and the Academy Teachers at the Council Meeting. The meeting had originally been scheduled to allow discussions about the Recent Fights, Promotions, Death of the Main Hyuuga Branch and to begin to Make Changes within the village. Sakura's Actions had changed that...

Kiba tipped his head, oozing annoyance and defiance as he spoke. " But Sakura is a Weak Fangirl, she isn't that dangerous."

Mika sighed, rubbing his forehead as he repressed the urge to smack this boy with his full strength... something that could very well liquefy his brains, not that it would make much difference in his personality or intelligence. " Kiba, it is that kind of short sight that has allowed Sakura and Sasuke to Leave the Village uncontested. Sakura may be weak now, but if she gets tutoring she will become extremely powerful. Despite what her performance during the chunin Exams showed, Sakura is not unskilled. Or rather, she possesses a great deal of Potential. In fact, had she taken her time in the academy seriously or had a proactive Jonin Sensei, I have no doubt that Sakura would have easily Reached Jonin Rank by now. Her Skill with Chakra control already rivals Tsunade's and My Own, and recently I saw her taking out books on Sealing, Taijutsu, Conditioning and More. If you mix in her obsession with Sasuke, I have no doubt that she will have the motivation to achieve a great deal of Skill, especially if she has access to Orochimaru or Kabuto's Training."

It had been pretty Obvious the everyone where Sakura had taken the Eye and Legendary Sword, her obsession with Sasuke was Legendary...

Kiba Huffed at Mika, Oozing jealousy and Contempt... as well as a sliver of Fear. " Once a Weakling, always a weakling..."

" KIBA!" Hana and Tsume's voice's rang out sharply, both oozing annoyance. Tsume growled as she spoke, making Mika smirk a little. " Mika has yet to be proven wrong when it comes to a person's potential. Hinata was believed to be weak by everyone, and yet Now I have little doubt that she could take me on in a Fight and My Taijutsu Skills are easily Low S Rank. "

Hana stepped up here. " Besides Kiba, It is a proven Fight that people as obsessed as Sakura can achieve unbelievable power in order to protect the object of their obsession. Kimmimaro, one of Orochimaru's Minions, showed such behavior despite being near his death. He Took on Naruto, Gaara and Rock Lee with Little Issues, and in the end it was only his illness that killed him. That is how dangerous these kind of people are... "

Kiba just huffed and turned his head. Morph took this as a chance to speak up. " It seems that such short sight has been plaguing this village for a while, hence why the Main Branch has been executed, Kakashi and Jiraiya were arrested and why I am enacting several Changes." This of course caught everyone's attention. " It has come to my attention that a lot of... Well bullshit to be frank, has been happening uncontested in the Leaf. To be honest, Jiraiya and Kakashi's arrests were just the Tip of the Ice burg if my Investigation was accurate."

**Tsunade tensed up at those words, she had a feeling her Ego would not be intact before this meeting was over." Before we start on that, can we please talk about How we are to Deal with Sakura and about what happened during the Promotion Exams? A lot happened.."  
**

The Daiymo nodded. " Very Well... Ms. Haruno shall be placed as a B rank Mission Ninja with a Two Million Ryo Bounty Dead or Alive. Sasuke Uchiha shall receive the Same bounty, however he will receive a Capture Bounty only. When he is returned to the village, he will be used as a Stud to repopulate his Clan. This should have happened the moment the retrieval Mission Failed Tsuande, there will be no discussion on this."

Tsunade sighed and Nodded, knowing full well he was right. Still, it hurt to hear such things happening to her Apprentice...

Looking over to Naruto, Tsunade flinch a little at the satisfied look on the boy's Face. Where had his old self gone to... She missed it.

" Doesn't that seem a little Extreme?" Everyone's heads whipped toward a now nervous looking Choji. Tsunade decided to step up and help the boy out.

" Not really Choji, when you all signed your Work Contracts you agreed to such measures if you ever defected from the Village. It was a little legal Loophole my Uncle Placed into the Contract During his first Year as Hokage. Mostly it effects the Clan members to ensure we don't lose their bloodlines."

Choji looked pained, as Did Kiba and Ino, however everyone else looked pleased. Clearly they all agreed with the law, or at least understood its purpose. It was this that made Tsunade sigh,... how these kids did not know of this important law was beyond her... and honestly it made her realize that there was more wrong the she imagined. Ninja's should not be this Naive...

" This is exactly what I am talking about." The Daiymo's voice drew their attention. " This is one of the many issues within the Leaf. Ninjas, no matter the age, should not be this Naive. They should be aware of the details of their contract, of the consequences of defection and the reality of their world. Hiruzen unfortunately seems to have removed theses vital lessons from the Academy. Actually, Hiruzen removed a frightening amount of lessons from the Academy."

**Seeing he had their full attention, Morph took out a Scroll and Placed it on the Table. " I will speak of these Lessons removed soon enough, however let us finish our discussions on the events of the Promotions Exams first. To Start, Jiraiya." Morph Grabbed another Scroll and Placed it on the Table. " This scroll alone contains over three hundred Reports that were hushed up By Hiruzen and Jiraiya over the Years, reports on Jiraiya's actions." Unsealing the Contents, everyone stared in Shock at the Massive Pile of Documents revealed to them. Grabbing one off of the Top, Morph began to read it off. " Two Years ago, a Man with spiky white Hair was reported to be Spying on a Bathing House in Tazuna Town, when confronted on the Matter the drunken Man assaulted the Owner of the Establishment before grabbing one of the Women and taking her into his Room where he proceeded to Rape her for over Three hours before passing Out Drunk. It took her three hours to get the heavy man off of her battered body. She reported that he kept on calling her his precious Slug Queen, his Tsu-hime. This women had honey blond hair and large Breasts, much like Tsunade Here."  
**

Killing intent exploded from Tsunade's angry form, and most of the room's occupants. Morph just continued with his reports. " A Series of Such rapes have been reported over the last Twenty Years, mostly happening in the Same towns where Tsunade gambled and ran from. Tazanuka Town, Hashira Town, Land of Waves has over thirty cases of this...Even some cases around Cloud.

Several Cases near Earth Country specifically are more brutal. A Series of Women were accosted by a White haired Man with red Markings on his face, identifying himself as Jiraiya of the Sanin. After they denied him sex, he tried to force himself on them, only to suddenly stop and run to a bar. That night, all of the Women were found Dead in an Alley... Dead, raped, with a Large Scar on their chest... a Spiraling Cut that ground all the way into their chests..."

With that, Tsunade started to Sob, making Morph stop and Look up at her. " There is a lot more Tsunade, but I will stop for now. After taking care of some embezzlers in my court, I discovered that they were working with Hiruzen to hush up these many, many incidents. My Office was flooded with some more... recent events, thus starting the investigation..."

Grabbing another scroll, he placed it on the table and unsealed the contents within. " These files are all complaints about Kakashi, all within the last year alone. Constant lateness, laziness in the Field, reading Porn in front of high Value Clients... showing no sign of control over his Genin, deep favoritism toward Sasuke Uchiha while ignoring the boy's issues and his teammates all together...It goes on and on. Of course this is not even including the Fact that he sent back over a dozen, easily able teams back the Academy for not passing a Rather pathetic and obscure test, nor does it include his teaching an unstable child the Chidori...I can genuinely say that he has done substantial damage to the Leaf, both in reputation and in the strength of our Soldiers."

The Room was silent, completely so. Even Tsunade's sobs had died out as they all tried to soak in this information. It was clear that no one knew how bad things had become. Thus, a perfect time for Mika and Morph to Strike.

" Then there is the Hyuuga Clan... Outside of enslaving, torturing and Killing their own Kin, I have discovered that many of the Main Branch Raped and Molested the Side Branches. Using their seal as a method of keeping their abuse Quiet. More so, I also discovered that Several of the Main Branch actually helped Clouds Head Jonin break into the Hyuuga Compound to Kidnap Hinata, which is why the Raikage claimed not to know anything of the issue, he was unaware completely. The Main Branch is also guilty of murdering the Wife of Hiashi Hyuuga... and for Collaborating with Fugaku Uchiha in his attempt to over throw the village."

Needless to say, the silence was deafening...

* * *

**Sakura was relieved as she made to Rice Country, it was a hard journey but one that was well worth it...She was one step closer to finding her beloved...  
**

Remembering her Mission with Jiraiya and Naruto to this Place, Sakura quickly covered herself in a transformation. She did not want to Fuma clan to reveal where she is. That would fuck everything up...

Gathering her strength and popping a Food Pill, Sakura turned and hurried back to the base that once held Arashi Fuma's corpse like body. Her goal was to find something that could lead her to Orochimaru's base... and to her beloved Sasuke...

**In the Distance, Kabuto watched Sakura with a confused look on his face. Why was the girl so far from the Leaf? And for that Matter why was she looking so determined, the last time he saw the girl she seemed as if a small breeze would kill winning out, the Man decided to follow the girl for a while. He had time to spare anyway, after all, he was done collecting the remainder of their supplies from this area. He was not supposed to be back at their base until Nightfall anyway, so there was nothing to do until then. **

Using the Stealth he built over years as a spy, Kabuto was annoyed to note that she was aimlessly wandering, looking for something... he was kind of unsure what exactly. More then likely it had to do with Sasuke, she was rather obsessed with the boy...

* * *

**Danzo was Panicking, there was no other way to describe it. That Foolish Daiymo just revealed the Uchiha Clan's attempted Overtaking of the Village, something Danzo had prevented for years...Well, kind of anyway. He was very aware that the Hyuuga had a part, and never tried to hide it. After, no one had much reason to suspect such an alliance due to the Rivalry between the two Clans.  
**

" Are you Fucking Kidding Me?" Tsunade's loud, surprised voice drew everyone's attention. " I knew the Uchiha clan was arrogant, but I never would have seen something like this coming from them."

" No, he is not." Danzo's head whipped to the Side, stunned to Hear Koharu's voice. The Stupid bitch was supposed to be on his side. " The Uchiha Clan attempted to overthrow the Village, though to be honest Hiruzen was to blame for that. Despite his so called attempt to make peace with them, the man moved them away from the center of the Village, limited their power, increased their taxes and did everything to segregate them from the village. His excuse, and Danzo's was that they were getting to strong and that they had something to do with the Kyuubi's attack on the village."

" They did actually, or rather Obito Uchiha Did." Everyone, including a furious Danzo, turned to Naruto whom had just spoken. " Kurama, that is Kyuubi's Actual name by the way, showed me the memories. Obito's Time Space Manipulation helped him to break past the barrier around my Birthing Chamber, and later take my mother away so he could rip Kurama from her body before placing him under a Genjutsu. The Uchiha clan, much like Kurama and myself, where just an easier target to blame. And If I am correct, Obito used this blame to help Itachi Kill his Clan and to get the Clan to Rise up against the village. Fugaku was not one to do something without a Good Reason after all, that Much is pretty much agreed on with everyone who met the man from what I can understand."

The Room was silent for a moment before Koharu Spoke. " You are right, Fugaku was very much like that. And There was an Uchiha, who claimed to be Madara, that helped Itachi Kill his Clan. I never met him, neither did Homura, but Itachi reported as such to Hiruzen. He possessed a Powerful time Space Jutsu from what Itachi reported." Danzo Shivered in Rage as he heard the bitch ruining his beloved Plan... So many years wasted... Still, he was glad no one knew that he played a part in their rebellion... if they did...

" And What part did the Hyuuga's have in this Coup?" Shikaku's tired voice asked, making Danzo turn in his direction.

The Daiymo sat up straighter here. " They were going to use their control over the Side Branch to add more brute force against the Leaf. It was the Hopes of the Main Family to divide the Leaf with the Uchiha. Apparently this plan was designed after they failed to get the alliance of some Cloud Ninja's to do the same thing. Which in fact was the Reason Hinata was kidnapped. From what I understand, they felt somehow slighted by our not worshiping the ground they walk on or something equally as petty... Any way, they also wanted to control the Leaf as a Whole with their Seals." Everyone Flinched at that... Except for Danzo.

Danzo's palms were almost bleeding from the force of his clenching fists... so many things he needed secret, as they could lead to people looking into his life, were coming to Life...He needed to Leave, Soon. Otherwise, people would start connecting the Dots...He would have even more enemies if that happened... and he would never get the Chance to become Hokage, which he would never allow.

**Mika flinched a little as the Raging Emotions coming from Danzo's Body. The Man was ready to Snap, anything could push him over the Edge... which was part of the Plan. Mika needed him gone if he was to bring the Leaf up to Par. The Man was far too Toxic, resistant and Controlling to be of any more value. In fact, Mika was sure there was not a single individual worse for the Leaf, or who had done more damage then this man.  
**

Unfortunately he could no kill the man... not yet anyway. Of course for someone Like Mika, this was not quite as limiting as it was for everyone else...

* * *

**Chapter Over, tell me what you think in the Reviews below.  
**

**I know this was not as long as I promised, but I am really sick and I don't want too much time between Updates.. Still, I Do know that the next chapter will be easily Five to Seven Thousand words... So I guess for that I am making up for it. Again I am sorry...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	67. Meetings, New Names

**Jiraiya's body ached horribly as he tried to pry his bindings loss, the various cuts and bruises from his session with Anko oozing and bleeding from the movements. Unfortunately, the Damage to his Chakra Network was too much to muster any chakra... Tsunade hadn't used this little technique on anybody in nearly thirty Years... she was really pissed with him...this was exactly why he was hiding his deeds from the women...  
**

" And How did the Daiymo find out... I know that Sensei was dealing with it..." Jiraiya mumbled under his breath, pissed that his dirty little secrets were revealed... he just hoped that Tsunade forgot to tell the toads, otherwise he was fucked...

All thoughts left him as he started to cough up a lot of blood, courtesy of one of Anko's Favorite Torture methods...a Lovely little cocktail that makes it difficult to take in Oxygen while causing over all ache and if the antidote... permanent Erectile Dysfunction. A Horrible little thing, it was something that most men were terrified of, thus contributing to Anko's Success rate in Interrogation.

" Ugh... I have to get out of here..."

" I can help with that." Jiraiya's head snapped up as he heard the emotionless tone of a Young man. " My Master no longer feels safe here and so we have been authorized to get you out of here... Slowly of course, security around here is too tight to do much, especially when you are in such bad shape."

Blinking, Jiraiya looked at the boy's face... only to shudder as he realize exactly whom this boy was... .after all, he was the one to kill the boy's father and hand the body over to Danzo after he was Buried...

Shin Kato, Biological Son of Dan Kato... Member of Root and "Brother" Of Sai... the last person he expected Danzo to send to him. Still, he knew of the boy's skills, he was considered the best of Root... and was a bit of a legend in the Darker Circles of the Ninja World...

" And when exactly will this Be? Tsunade knows everything, or at least the more public stuff... there is no way she will let me get out of here."

Shin gave no sign of emotion, just as a Root Member was supposed to. " She expects you to try yourself, or to use the Toads, hence the Anti Summoning Seals here... However she will never expect Danzo, despite all that he has done she believes he is loyal solely to the Village."

Jiraiya couldn't help but nod at that. " True enough... but if the Daiymo found out my skeletons, I am sure he will be more then capable of finding out your Master's Secrets."

Shin nodded. " That is why my Master is risking so much to help you. The Attack on our Bases was more then enough warning to Leave, with your crimes being revealed, it is only a matter of time before people start digging into his past."

Sighing, Jiraiya coughed up some more blood before straightening himself. " Very well... When is this going down?" Jiraiya was more then done talking at this point.

Shin gestured his head to the side. " Three Days from Now, at Noon when the Guard shifts and is at it's weakest. Several of out people make up the Gaurd, they will deal with the Others."

Jiraiya nodded, Pleased to know that he was going to get out of the Hell Hole... " I'll be here, obviously."

Shin just nodded before fading away into Shadow, Leaving Jiraiya to brood in his agony and anger...

* * *

**" Now that we are finished with those... Less Pleasant matters, I believe it is time to go over the results of my rather deep investigation. I have had my men investigate a variety of places, including the Academy, Hospital, Village defenses, Library and many other lesser places. I performed my own personal investigation of the letters and reports hidden from me, and I must say... I find what I have gathered to be quiet depressing and disturbing." The Diaymo's words made everyone cringe, bar Mika and His group as they already knew of what was too come.  
**

The Man grabbed the Scroll he had earlier placed on the table. " Let us start with the Academy. To be plain, it is a huge waste of funds. " Most were gaping at him here. " It is almost entirely history and there is very little practical or out reaching classes. And Even then, the History is all about glory and lacks the necessary dark outlook a Ninja needs in Life. Our Ninja's are missing huge parts of their history, and this focus on Glory had created a generation of Honor heavy, glory Hounds that think Killing and being a Ninja is _Cool_" The Word cool was said with intense disgust, something that was echoed on the face of several people... Mika was one of them.

" They seemed to lack any sense of what it truly means to be a Ninja, something reinforced by the literal thousands of reports I have been sent on the Genin's Behavior." He opened the Academy Scrolls, showing three Stacks of Papers. " The First stack is just some of the Negative Reports we have received on the lack of decorum And overall respect our Genin have been showing. Team Ten More so then the Rest if I am being honest." Morph smirked a little as they Team mentioned all flinched away.

" Such Behavior should have been noted in the academy, as should the desperate lack of Skills and Knowledge that has been reported as well, though that last part is even all around. This of course is impart to the many lessons removed from the academy, and the poor quality of the teachers both in and Out of the Academy." Needless to say, Asuma and Kurenai flinched, ego's majorly wounded. Not that Morph cared in the slightest.

Pointing to another Stack of Papers, he continued. " This stack here is on the Lessons removed... and honestly I am sickened at what it contains. Basic First Aid Training, Shinobi Client Behavior, Killing and Emotional Counseling, Study of Diverse Fields, Genjutsu Breaking, Basic Tracking, Basic Politics and Shinobi Structures, Foreign Ninja and Jutsu, Elemental Theory, Advanced Anatomy, Requirements for Higher fields, The Various Shinobi Fields and Positions in the Village outside of Combat Ninjas and ANBU, Shinobi and Village Functions, Clans both in and out of the Village, Basic geography, Our Alliance with the Uzumaki Clan" Morph drifted off here. " I Could go on, but I am sure you see where I am going with this."

Morph enjoyed the down right stunned and disgusted look on literally everyone's faces, including Mika's. He had kept some things from his father... he wanted to see if he could surprise his old man, and he definitely did.

" Damn..." Mika's sudden words drew everyone's attention. " I Read so much in the Library I didn't realize how badly the academy was... No wonder most of my generation were and are failures..." Yeah, Morph wanted to facepalm, his father usually hid his arrogance a little better then that.

**" WELL WE CAN'T ALL BE PRODIGIES!" Kiba's angry voice Made Mika roll his eyes. **

" Kiba" His tone was soft and slow, as if he was talking to an infant. " I am as skilled as I am, not because I am a Prodigy though that helps. I am as Good as I am because I work at it, I spend a lot of time training and reading to improve my abilities and skills. Lee, Neji, Tenten and Even Sasuke are like me in that Regard, they received that same basic education as you and I however Like me they worked extra to make up for the deficit. Though Only I branched out into a variety of fields and made an attempt to set myself apart..." Mika actually sighed for a moment. " Though, It did help that I had a fantastic teacher in Kabuto and Raido, while most of the Other Sensei's are lazy and far too limited in their skill sets."

Mika ignored Kiba's raging anger and turned to Morph who obviously understood his role. " That is exactly the problem. Even the Clan kids with their family training are not reaching the levels they should be, and People Like Mika have to work exceedingly hard or get lucky and have a great Teacher in order to gain substantial and Unique skills. Mika worked on his own for a huge portion of the day, worked in the Hospital several times a week and trained with a variety of people. He was willing to put in the effort to be better. Rock Lee dedicated Sixteen Hours a day to training in order to build his skills, Neji doing the Same.

However with most of our Clan Ninja's training from the Age of Three, and graduating and twelve... We should be performing at a much higher level. The Average person used to reached Chunin Level and Rank by thirteen... and Honestly from what I saw during the Chunin Exams, I would say most of these Kids require at least two more years before they reach that Level...Of course, that is not including the fact that most of this generation is so limited in skills they can only ever fill their normal family skills, despite the fact that it is not a fit for most of them..."

**Morph turned his head to Choji. " Young Akamichi, you are a perfect Example of this. Your family is all about Taijutsu, quick and brutal Destruction... I can't see you as the Destructive type... Have you ever considered being a Food Ninja? They specialize in creating a more effective set of food supplies for the Hospital and Long Reaching Ninjas. From what I understand, you have a rather deep understanding of Food, nutrition and Calories... but you lack a killer instinct." **

The Boy froze, looking at his father in horror as he started to have a panic attack. " But I am the heir, I have to be a Combat Ninja... That is the only way."

Mika's annoyed groan drew everyone's attention from Choji. " That is the fucking problem. " Everyone recoiled at Mika's genuine and intense anger-Fustration. " We rely on such bullshit traditions that we are keeping others from showing their true potential. If Someone does not fit the parameters of normal or tradition, they are ostracized and forced to tow the line. Look at Hinata." Mika gestured to her. " She is flexible, had an incredible understanding of the Medical field and Herbs, and had control rivaling my own and yet because she was the heir and a Hyuuga, she was not allowed to peruse her own skills and desires." Mika brushed his fingers through his hair, making Morph want to giggle at the restraint the boy was showing. " We also have a horrible habit of relying of Powerful people with Big Names. People I might add that are always trained by Powerful People. The Sanin, the Third and Fourth Hokages, Kushina Uzumaki being Trained by Sakumo Hatake. We allow people trained by powerful people to be diverse but stifle everyone else. When I showed more then average skills, everyone panicked and called me a traitor because I did it one my own. If I have an extremely powerful teacher or was a part of a powerful Clan no one would have batted an eyelash and I would have been praised as a Prodigy by literally everyone."

The Boy took several Deep Breathes through his nose, genuinely annoyed. Morph decided this was the perfect place to take over once more.

" The Child is right, we do rely on powerful people and clan's so much we have weakened all of out other forces with out dire neglect. We can't expect our Senseis to pick up so much slack, much of the training is done in their youth to solidify and strengthen their muscles, reflexes and Chakra. The Point of a Jonin Sensei is to take their training up to the Next Level, act as a Model for Appropriate behavior, a Protector in higher ranking Missions, and to help them with the skills that are too dangerous for the younger Ninja's body. They are not supposed to be the end all be all in terms of teaching. In fact, they are only supposed to act as a guide until the Chunin exams, after that they are no longer supposed to be dependent unless they are being apprenticed. I saw the plans for all of the teams to never be Changed, and Honestly that is pathetic. Teams should have a diverse Skill set that allows them to deal with any and all forms of resistance. It should not be a team full of only Trackers, or Interrogators..."

Morph surprised himself as he started to run his fingers through this bodies hair, much like his own father did.

" I have received reports on this subject from people for years it seems, Homura and Koharu alone have sent over three Hundred... Might Guy Sent a hundred Reports on the poor conditioning and Skills of the more recent Ninjas... from Hayate, before he perished, he sent over Sixty reports on the pathetic chakra control and ability to deal with Genjutsu he had been seeing... That is not including the astounding reports I have found on the poor behavior of almost of the genin, Chunin and Jonin in the Leaf.

I have to say that overall this alone would require a massive investigation and a total revamping of the Academy and Jonin Senseis...As it is, I am ordering training to be taken by all Chunin and Jonin in all areas they struggle, specifically Genjutsu, Seals and Chakra control. Mika offered a wonderful Solution in a Letter, where we have Veteran Shinobi get out Ninjas up to par and have them offer classes in the academy to build skills and diversify our Graduates. It would also allow us to keep the Various Hidden Skills people have developed over the Years, while also getting out Veterans reattached to the village and keep them somewhat in shape in case we have need of them."

Everyone looked impressed, even Danzo though it was more of a grudging Respect in his aura and eyes.

" How much would it cost?" The worried voice of a Merchant drew Morph's eyes. He didn't blame them, the Civilians got shit on badly during budget cuts. Kurama's so called attack nearly drained them completely...

" Not much, actually we will save a lot of money as most of the Veterans are willing to do this for free, I already asked." The Merchant looked relieved. " Actually, if all goes well the entire civilian sector will benefit greatly." Turning his head towards the Elders, Morph continued. " Part of this plan includes you two as well. I would like you two to lead a class on Shinobi politics, history and the like for this current Generations. It is time we deal with the Ignorance Hiruzen allowed to flourish in this village." The two looked stunned, but undeniably pleased. Clearly they noticed the obvious chance to get more connections with the current generation. " I would also like you to personally Teach Naruto Uzumaki how to act as an Ambassador, and yes that will be important later so I will explain it then." Everyone looked both slightly horrified and curious at the idea of Naruto being an Ambassador, much to Morph's amusement.

Turning to Anko Mitarashi, Morph Smiled. " Now the next part of our plan actually involves you Ms. Mitarashi. Over the years, far too many teams have been sent back to the academy by Kakashi despite being more then capable of performing at the Level required of them. I would like you to personally get some of them back into shape, and I would also like you to take those that failed the Test this last time and see if they can be salvaged, if so I would also like you to get them into shape. Thanks to the Uchiha Clan Massiaure, Kurama being forced to attack and the Recent Invasion, we are down in our Ninja Population. This Plan helps to rectify this, and if all goes well We will also get several young women to act as Mothers to Sasuke's Children if he is ever to be captured. They even signed Several papers while still in the academy, so this will also help to revive the Uchiha Clan. I hear that Ami in particular was a very skilled Taijututsu User and was more then willing to be Sasuke's Wife, she could be a fantastic Candidate."

Morph wanted to cackle at the stunned, amazed and shocked looks on everyone's faces. It was beautiful.

" Now the Next part of my plan to get our Village up to par is quite Simple. Might Guy " Morph turned to the Man. " I Would like it if you would stay in the village and help our Ninjas up to par psychically and in Terms of their Taijutsu Skills. Kurenai Yuhi, you will do the Same however you will work primarily with increasing their skills in breaking and Casting Genjutsu while also working personally with Guy to better your Taijutsu Skills and Conditioning." They both looked shocked, but Guy's shock quickly turned to excitement.

" I would be honored to spread the power of Youth My Lord." Guy practically screamed as he vibrated with excitement.

Morph Chuckled here. " I am sure you would Guy. Now you two are not the only people I need to help in terms of Training. Shizune will also stay in the village to help train several People in the Medical Field and train Academy Students in the Same since I am going to personally fund their training as per Tsunade's old Plans." Tsunade looked teary eyed at the idea of her and Dan's old dream coming true. " This should have been done years ago Tsunade, and you will help with this since I am turning control of the village to the Council and myself while you are in charge of the Hospital and all medical Training in the Village, I expect good results. Specifically I want people trained in Mind healing and I want an increased response time for our Medics."

Everyone looked horrified that Tsunade was losing her Title as the Hokage, So Morph quickly explained. " Oh don't worry, as far as everyone will know you are the Hokage, we need to keep up appearances. However being in charge of the Hospital is very different the being the Hokage. Priorities are immensely different and you are more of a Medic then a Kage, so I think you will be far more comfortable here."

The Women, completely shocked beyond words, just nodded.

" Now to finish this part of my plan, Yugao Uzuki will, in return for early retirement from ANBU, will take up Stealth, Tracking and Weapons Training in the Same program as all of you. My Goal is that by doing all of this, the deficit in the Skills of our Ninjas will start to be made up." Morph Straightened his back as he moved on.

" Now, the Next part of our meeting is our Budget. I will make this simple, A complete investigation will be made and changes will happen. No arguments, this is happening and If I find anyone abusing their power I will Let Anko play with you before executing your publicly." Complete silence filled the room.

" Our Next is subject is the low Number of Ninjas in this village, as well as our Poor Defenses. These are tied together, so I will address them together." Morph turned his head to Naruto this time. " Naruto Uzumaki here has helped several villages all across the world and gained access to a lot different possible allies for our village. My Idea is for Naruto to go to each of these villages, after being trained by the Elders of course, and gained an official Alliance with all of them. Many of the People In Wave have strong Chakra, being decedents of Whirpool's Ninjas and civilians, so I would like to offer Ninja Training to their village as part of our Alliance. In return we would have access to many ports and a possible place to met with Mist's representatives. I am sure you can all see the benefits there." Everyone nodded. " Now, Naruto is a bit of a hero there so he will acts at the Ambassador between us. Something similar may also be possible between us and Spring Country and Water fall, where Naruto is also a Hero. Of course in that case it would be more Protective agreement but you get the idea."

Everyone looked amazed. " Damn... That would be incredible." That was Tsume Inuzuka. " You have really given this some thought Lord Daiymo?"

Morph nodded. " Yes, I have. There is more actually, something that I will need the cooperation of the entire council to allow." Morph took a deep breath. " Shortly after Sasuke Uchiha defected, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Jiraiya all went to Rice Country on a Mission to obtain information on Sound and Orochimaru, failing in doing so however they made allies. Allies called the Fuma, a Branch Clan banished from the Fuma Clan currently residing in Rain country. They were betrayed and abused by Orochimaru and like many other clans, are drifting in the search for a home and work. I would like to offer these clans a spot in our village."

Danzo looked ready to explode however he stopped when Shikaku began to speak. " If we can have them questioned on what they know about Orochimaru, and have them agreed to be watched for a period of Five Years... I can see no issues here. We did something similar to the Kurama Clan years ago, and up until recently they were one of our greatest assets."

Everyone nodded, seeing the wisdom of his words. Morph smiled. " So it is agreed, we will offer them a Home here? Under these stipulations of course."

" Hai" Everyone on the council called out, bar Danzo who seethed, shaking.

Smiling, Morph stood. " Now, the last subject we are going to discuss before I dismiss you all so I can discuss the more... Detailed parts of the Village defenses, is about our clans. The Hyuuga, Kurama, Senju and Uzumaki Clans to be specific." Morph turned his head to Naruto. " As I am sure Mika has explained to you Naruto, in order to become an offical Village backed clan, you need to provide a service to the Village. The Nara's provide medical Supplies, the Old Hyuuga's provided political connections. What service will your clan provide?"

Naruto sighed for a moment before speaking. " I will personally offer classes on Sealing, and help to mass produce Seals for the villages via my clones. I will also agree to teach Several people I trust the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, the style My Father used to seal Kurama in my body. From what I understand, it was the weakest of the Uzumaki Sealing Styles but the one we taught to our allies and friends." Everyone looked very pleased with this, something that Morph Understood. " I would also like to offer the basic classes to the civilians so they can understand that I am not Kurama. Their hatred is based partially in their inability to separate us, and While I do not want their friendship it will make everything easier if we can get along."

Not a single person lacked a look of pride and respect on their face, Mika more so then the rest.

Morph smiled at the boy for a moment. " Wonderful, Now I must ask the same question to the New Hyuuga clan."

An older women with a stern but kind face stood up. " We are no longer the Hyuuga clan, we cast that name away with our Seals and Oppressors." She flipped her hair back to show a Seal free forehead to many people's shock. " Mika freed us, as Did Naruto So as of this moment I, Amara **Furibado of the Furibado Clan** offer our eternal alliance and protection to both of them. And as for our service the village, we have all agreed to dive into the Study of the Medical Arts. Our Eyes give us unparalleled understanding of the body and Chakra Network and so we wish to aid the village in this area. We also are willing to give the Recipe for an incredible medical Cream created by Hinata Hyuuga which does incredible things for flesh wounds and smaller burns. And as she creates more she has agreed to add the recipe to our clan records and allow it to be used by the village for a small profit of course."

Everyone looked a little stunned, but Morph was beyond pleased at this. " Wonderful, I accept. I am sure Tsuande will be more then happy to accommodate your Clan Members." The Man turned to Tsunade who nodded in earnest. " Now for the Senju clans... Tsunade, I am well aware that you do no wish to marry but would you disagree to have someone help you bear Children to revive your Clan? Naruto's line is different then yours, but we need more genetic diversity to recreate your clan."

Tsunade shuddered for a moment then sighed. " I will allow someone to recreate my clan with me, but only in test tube form. My love life died with Dan...I also have to agree to the man and he has to help raise the children..." Morph nodded.

" Very well, we are in no rush so take your time my dear... Now the Kurama Clan. I know you have all noticed that I did not invite any of the Kurama's and there is a reason for that, I have reason to suspect treason at the hands of Unkai Kurama so I wish to deal with him before I give his clan the rest of my offer. However I need to inform you of it. Simply put I would like to open up Yakumo Kurama's case to see if Tsuande and Mika can come up with a method to heal her body and make her a Ninja. I also wish to help her clan make a comeback, they were always some of our Best after all." Everyone nodded there, seeing as the Kurama clan made some of the greatest assassins their village ever had. " I would like to have them move back into the village and reincorporate them into the village. They should never have been pushed out in the first place."

Sitting back Down, Morph waved his hand toward the door. " Now, if there are no questions I need all but Tsuande, Homura, Amara, Koharu and the Jonin Teachers to Leave. What I am about to Say cannot be known by anyone." Everyone nodded and left, the meeting's impact ringing in their heads. He was pleased to note that Choza walked over to his son and quickly shushin away with a sad face, Hopefully the boy would go down a path he actually wanted to.

Once everyone was gone, Morph quickly turned to the Remaining People. " Now, ignoring formalities, I have a request for you all. Koharu and Homura, you understand the Sensory barrier better then everyone since you two helped develop it. I need you to see if you can alter it to prevent Itachi, Orochimaru and any others from reentering the village undetected. " Morph took a Scroll out and handed it to them. " Mika gave me this scroll, it contains over thirty ideas, detailed, onto what you can do. I hope that helps. We do not need a repeat of that invasion so I would advise haste." They nodded and took the scroll with pride and determination in their eyes.

Turning to Amara, Morph handed them another scroll. " I need several members of your clan to comb through this village, and tell me of any cracks in our defenses. During his pranks, Naruto Learned of Many which are now in that Scroll so check those out as well." She nodded, proudly smiling at him.

" Now, I need to tell you all something rather terrifying... My Ninjas found at least fifty, very powerful Explosive tags all over the Village. They bear the Mark of Genno the trapper." Everyone Froze, a look of horror on their faces. That man was a legend for his skills in destruction via traps. " The Reason I did not reveal this is simple, I do not trust Danzo to not hold the village hostage via these Tags. Mika sealed this room with special Seals the day before via My orders, so there is no fear of others listening in now. I need you all to help find and destroy these tags before they kill us all."

Absolutely serious, everyone nodded. " Our village is at a precipice. We can fall into nothingness or rise from the ashes stronger then ever, that is our choice... I will not have that stolen by a madman's mission."

From what he was seeing in their Chakra, Morph knew their loyalty was his... and his father's by extension.

All was going Well.

* * *

**" I Know your following Me." Kabuto froze, stunned as he heard Sakura's Voice. How the hell did that Girl find him, sure he was not trying as hard as normal to hide but still...Intrigued, he shot down with a smile on his face.  
**

" Hello Ms. Haruno. Why may I ask are you so far from home?" His tone polite but the threat Clear. He would and could end her before she so much as blinked.

The Girl Sighed for a Moment before looking at him with a level of determination that would shock even Mika. " I ... I left it to be with Sasuke. The Vilalge is going to Mark him as a Missing Ninja and Condemn him to be used as a Stud if he is captured. I can't allow that to happen... I have the Sharingan of Kakashi Hatake and the Rajin and am willing to offer it in order to train along side Sasuke. I will not be a burden to him in the Slightest. Will you take me to Orochimaru?"

Stunned at her forwardness, Kabuto chuckled. " Very Well... Follow me, I am sure Orochimaru will be more then happy to have your Trained. I here you were being Trained by Tsunade, so you can't be completely worthless can you." With that, Kabuto turned and Sakura Followed.

As they walked, Kabuto began to plot and Plan... And Sakura was in the Middle of it all. He knew that if he could free her from her obsession with Sasuke, she would make a fantastic Ally. Their Spies had reported that she was making tremendous leaps in the Medical Field during her time with Tsuande. Perhaps he would personally over see her Training... Karin's as well. He had a feeling the Girls would work together well...

Or kill each other, still if they did that then Orochimaru would lose them and that served Kabuto's Purposes Perfectly.

* * *

**Ranmaru's Life had changed in ways he could never explain to another soul. First he discovered the power of his eyes, giving him freedom from his weak body,. Then he met Raiga, giving him freedom from the Shed he lived in for so many years. And Now... he had Sasori of the Red Sands, who had become his Sensei after he killed Raigia, freeing him from his old reliance on others.  
**

It was a shock of course, seeing Sasori effortlessly kill his old freind, but Ranmaru had been happy to see his old friend free from his depression. When Sasori came for him, Ranmaru expect to join Raiga... however that was not to be as Sasori had been amazed by his eyes... the Spirit eyes, or Reigan as the man had called them. Apparently it was a rare bloodline from Whirlpool...before it's destruction that is.

The Man offered him a chance to make use of his powers... and now here he was, Reading a Book on Puppetry while balancing Leaves and Rocks on his skin via Chakra. Still, he was happy for the chance to be more then his old Self.

" Ranmaru" Sasori's gruff voice drew Ranamaru's attention from his thoughts of the Past. " I have something for you... your first Puppet." The man moved his fingers, causing something to Rise from behind him... something that Made Ranmaru freeze in awe and slight fear.

There in front of him was Raiga, Swords in All... with a Basket on his Back... and no Life in his eyes. A Human Puppet.

* * *

**Chapter end... this is the long one... tell me what you feel in the Reviews. **

**This Chapter is Dedicated to Toshiro of the Eternal Dreams who helped come up with the Food Ninja Idea for Choji and with the name for the New Hyuuga Clan. Furibado means Free Bird by the Way.**

**This was so much fun to write... And Very difficult but well worth it.  
**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	68. Kakashi's Spark Returns

**I want to make something very Clear. This story has Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, Asexuals and Transgenders. This story is supposed to show a more realistic view on things, and if that is a problem then stop reading. **

**Also, this is not a revenge chapter but how Kakashi starts to heal as he too was used and I plan on him getting something good eventually. **

* * *

**During the Meeting In the Council Room-Kakashi's View. **

**Kakashi was in a great deal of Pain, both Physical and Spiritual. He had been since he first awoke in the Hospital, after Obito's eye had been removed from him. Though this made sense seeing as Naruto had inflicted a massive amount of damage onto his body during their fight, however if he was honest it was Naruto's Words that hurt him most. Kakashi had lived in his own little world for so long, getting everything with little effort and hearing people praising him, that hearing someone brutally pointing out his many faults... it was devastating. Still, Kakashi had little choice but to accept it.  
**

Really, Seeing such Growth in someone he saw as a failure kind of forced the issue. However as much as it forced him to face the truth, he was still baffled as to what Mika did to allow such a massive change in Naruto's Personality and Skills...

" I can practically hear you thinking in there." Kakashi froze and his eyes opened as he heard Naruto's casual tone suddenly appear next to him. How the hell had the boy evaded Kakashi's Senses. Even with his eyes closed as they were, Kakashi should have noticed! Apparently, Naruto knew this and so he explained. " Kakashi I was able to paint the Hokage Monument in broad Day light, in a Bright Orange Jumpsuit, with Kage level Chakra, without knowing the Surface Clinging Technique and managed to evade over a dozen Ninja for over an Hour. Stealth is something I am very skilled at, even Mika admits that My Stealth Abilities are at least a hundred times better then his. So, it was effortless to slip in here." The boy's tone was a mixture of annoyance, amusement and condescending... it kind of rubbed Kakashi the wrong way and slapped his ego squarely where it hurt most.

" Naruto" Kakashi tried to keep the whining tone from his voice, but failed to do so much to his dismay. " What happened to you? You used to be so..." Kakashi could not think of a word to describe Naruto's old self, but Naruto was more then ready to describe his old self.

" Naive, annoying, blindly loyal and forgiving, a tad pathetic, childish?" Kakashi just sighed at Naruto's description. " News flash Kakashi, I Was never happy... I was hurting, struggling to hide an all consuming depression and hopelessness that started to him me when I turned Seven. Everyday was hell, a constant struggle to merely get up. I felt as is nothing could ever fill my being other then pain, the fear, the anxiety...Then Mika helped me... " Kakashi immediately saw respect, Love and devotion fill Naruto's eyes along side tears. " He gave me purpose, devotion... love and a family. He pushed me to be better, never insulted me and took his time to do whatever he could to help me to better myself. The Ninja Arts were part of it, but Mika also taught me to manage my money and cook. He Taught me how to Stitch and Knit and Garden. He Pranked with me even, and bested me more then a few times. He never judged me or insulted me. Instead he noted my flaws in a subject and offered a way to make it better... He and the others made me feel accepted and valued... Mika even used a Mental Jutsu to allow me to feel the genuine connection we all had."

Kakashi knew right then that Naruto was in love with Mika and would do anything for him... and that honestly terrified him beyond belief.

" Naruto" Kakashi tried to speak slowly as he tried to explain what he saw. " Mika... Mika is just using you, getting your Loyalty so he can control you.."

Naruto's deep, belly laughter stopped him as it filled the room. " Like the village and the Third Tried to Do? I am not as Naive as I used to be Kakashi, I am well aware of Mika's intent. He never hid it, he uses everyone and it is that honesty that makes us love him so much." Naruto rolled his shoulders. " And Yes I am talking about a Romantic Love... Well for Myself at least... And Gaara as well I am pretty sure. All of us love him though... To Hinata he is her Savior and best friend and the person who saved her from her family and her self. To Neji... Mika is the only person who challenges him to be more then what he lets himself be... to Hinabi Mika is freedom from the constraints of her cold life. To Udon.. Mika is a big brother and the occasional foot up the ass when it is needed. Hell, even to Tsunade Mika is someone that forces her to face reality and be brave." Naruto smiled. " So yes Kakashi, We love him and he is using us... but we are using him as well, which is exactly what a relationship is Kakashi. A Give and take between two or more people." Naruto's smile turned dark suddenly, setting Kakashi on edge.

" And you can't speak of people using others seeing as you did that to our team, you just didn't give anything in return. We were just your way of replacing your old team, a team you personally destroyed with your arrogance." Kakashi froze, then was filled in fury at Naruto's words. Who gave him the right to speak like that to Kakashi. Of course, Naruto saw this and spiked his killer intent, stopping Kakashi's retaliation entirely. " You are angry because I am right Kakashi, I mean look at it without your pride Kakashi. I was Obito, the idiot who tried hard despite the world working against him, whom died because you refused to rescue Rin and held him back too long. Sakura was Rin the wonderful Medic who loved you, who you killed despite the fact that your very sensei, Jiriaya or even the Third Hokage could have effortlessly help or at least held her seal at bay long enough so they could have worked together to help her. And Sasuke, he was you... the so called effortless genius who pushed everyone else away despite the fact that neither of you were all that advanced. People who had thier families torn from them by their own family. And you... you were my useless father, the man who berated Obito for his emotions and only told you off twice despite the fact that you were destroying your team with your abusive behavior and cold attitude... just like you did with Sasuke and Sakura... and me to be honest as I was just as destructive to the team and admit that whole hardheartedly."

Kakashi wanted to shut down his hearing, he wanted to scream and lash out as Naruto destroyed his defenses without an ounce of mercy. Of course, Naruto clearly didn't give a shit as he continued.

" Now that I give it some thought, you can say that the Third was using you as well Kakashi despite that you once served Danzo to strike against him." Kakshi froze. " Yes, I know of that but that is for another time... Like I was saying, the Third Hokage was using you. I mean really, you failed dozens of teams who were more then capable of becoming Ninjas due to that pathetic test of yours, a test which I might add was designed to weaken the village as the Academy does not teach Teamwork. Now, on top of all that you were extremely emotionally damaged, spending most of your days staring at the memorial stone, pitying yourself. The Third say all of this and used you to keep Sasuke and myself weak. " Kakashi couldn't even deny this, it simply was too logical to try to do so. " Sasuke and I were flight risks and the Third wanted us weak an malleable. I should also mention that he could have effortlessly place me and Sasuke in loving or at least decent homes. Did you know that over three hundred families, who were tested by Inoichi personally, offered to raised the two of us at various times. I am not even talking about clans, Civilians who heard of our lives and wished to helps us both. Being with them would have helped us both to deal with our traumas, tied us to the village and better prepared us for our lives. Instead he allowed us... and you seeing as you too could have been adopted and should have been adopted by a family, to wallow in our suffering and lose our ties to the villages and our love for living Kakashi..." Naruto sighed here, covering the sounds of Kakashi's broken breathing and tears. Naruto was hitting to hard for the man to not be hurting. " Kakashi, I have no love for you at all, neither does the Real Naruto... yeah I am a clone by the way. Any way, Like I said I have no love for you, but I think you deserve a chance to better yourself. If you fail here, with these resources then it is your fault."

Kakashi saw the boy take out a Scroll. " This is an order from the Daiymo, you are to be placed back in ANBU and you are to stay there for at least ten years. You will regain your old skills without relying on Obito's eyes and this includes weekly Spars with Tsunade and Guy to boost help all of you. You will place all of the Jutus's you have ever copied onto scrolls, including your Chidori, for the Village Library. If you show that you are making progress, then Mika and my self will work with local blacksmiths to restore the Hatake White Saber." Naruto placed the scroll on the Table next to a Still crying Kakashi. " You have a chance to make yourself into more then you are, to make up for your actions and for the damage you caused... please Kakashi, you owe it to yourself to at least make an attempt... "

Turing, Kakashi watched Naruto Walk toward the Door, stop and sigh. " Kakashi, I should also tell you that Obito is still alive..." Kakashi froze here. " Mika found him with with the Akatsuki a week or so ago. From what Mika could sense, he is using the Cells of the First Hokage to sustain his body despite his injuries. He is also stronger then all of the Sanin put together if his Chakra strength is telling...And after Mika showed me and Kurama, the Kyuubi, this memory we realized that he is responsible for Kurama's assault when I was born. He is responsible for all of those deaths, including Minato's and my mother. He is also trying to kill me and those like me... I thought you should know..."

As the boy left, Kakashi broke down, sobbing as the information hit him with the force of a Tailed Beast Ball. All the Lies, denials and stupid shit he did to hide his pain came crashing down and for the first time in a long time... he was forced to deal with everything he had hide from his for so long...

After an hour of tears, Kakashi turned to the scroll Naruto Left behind and determination hit him. He had failed so hard with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and himself... it was time he made up for it. He was going to do everything in his power to fulfill his orders and become some his village and friends could rely on... someone he could look at and respect. Someone he could love enough to remove the Mask he wore to hide his face...

Believe it.

* * *

**Right outside of Kakashi's window, a Clone of Mika smirked. One more piece was in place, making the Board Shift far more in his favor. Kakashi's skills should have easily surpassed the likes of even the Second Hokage already and now that he and Naruto played with his head,... well maybe he might just gain such power, making him a far more valuable tool for Mika in the future. They would need it if War was coming as Mika believed...  
**

Turning his head to the ground, Mika winked at the Clone of Naruto as it exited the hospital. He had done a wonderful Job getting under Kakashi's skin... Mika was more the proud of him.

All was going well.

* * *

**Chapter end. I know this was short but After much thought, I realized that Kakashi deserved some chance to redeem himself and become useful for Mika.  
**

**So, tell me what you think in the Reviews... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	69. All My Lose Ends

**" Dad... Are you mad at me?" Choji Akamichi squeezed out at his father, worried as the man had been sadly sitting in the kitchen and gorging on food since the Council Meeting an Hour ago. Having the Daiymo tell you that your heir should not be a Combat ninja, despite that being the clan's Forte had to hurt his pride.  
**

Choza, Choji's father sighed and shook his head." No, I am mad at myself. I knew you hated to fight as a child and forced you into this role anyway, more then likely stunting your growth as a Ninja and as a Person. Mika was right when he said that tradition hurts if we only adhere to it due to it being traditon." Choji couldn't help but smile a little in hope.

" Does that Mean I can become a Food Ninja?" Choza chuckled sadly, Making Choji recoil a little.

" Of course you can Choji " Choji was stunned, having half expected an insult or denial. " As your Clan head, I give you full permission and As your father... I will fund your research and lessons personally. You should have had this option much sooner son, and i am sorry that you did receive this sooner." Choza hugged his son closely, placing his chin on his son's head. " You will need to take some classes on Medical Jutsu, And I think Shizune is opening her Starter classes next week so you should join to build up your understanding of the Human body. I also would feel better if you can act as a medic if the Village needs you during an emergency." Letting his son go, Choza put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked right in his eyes. " There are two stipulations Choji, the First is that you do not stop training in our Clan Jutsu and taijutsu. I refuse to allow you to lose the ability to defend yourself."

A Teary eyed Choji nodded. " Of Course, I may not like fighting but I do love training with you."

Choza chuckled again. " The Second Stipulation is that you work your ass off. Being A Food Ninja means that you require a vast amount of knowledge in a variety of Fields and that you will have to put in a lot of long hours both during your training and when you officially become a Food Ninja. Can you promise me that you will give it your all kid?"

Choji Nodded, a big beaming smile covering his face and that was all Choza needed to realize that he made just the right decision.

* * *

**Three Days After the Council Meeting. **

**Jiraiya of the Sanin could not have wanted to see Danzo or his agents more then did in this moment. His body, damaged in so many awful ways at the Hands of Anko and a few others, ached horribly... However that was not why he wanted to leave. He had been tortured many times in his day, part of living as long as he did, so this was not all that unbearable.  
**

Instead, it was the anticipation... the dreaded wait until she came into the room. She was someone he could have never expected to be dangerous or cruel, however from the moment she entered the TI Room... his life had been absolute hell. A Constant Night mare of agony that never ended.

**A Day After the Council Meeting-Flashback.  
**

**" Hello Jiraiya." A Soft, Cold and Sweet voice drew the Battered Man's attention, only to make him recoil as he saw Hinata Hyuuga... or at least whom he assumed was Hinata Hyuuga. The Girl was wearing a Skin Tight Nurses Uniform, revealing her perfect and shockingly large Breasts however that was not what shocked him most. What shocked was that he had not sensed the girls presence until she spoke... even know his Sage enhanced senses did not detect her at all... How could she fully suppress her chakra like that and remain standing.  
**

" Stunned?" Jiriaya's attention was brought back to the girl who was smirking ever so slightly, making her look older then her Thirteen Years... much older, almost Sixteen. He had a feeling that was the point as he felt himself painfully hardened, and struggle to breathe... Another wonderful side effect on Anko's Toxins. " I wouldn't get so excited Jiraiya, I may enjoy our time here but I have a feeling you will be screaming for me to start before too long."

The Man just gave her a look, expressing through his amused and disbelieving eyes that he did not think she was capable of such violence. Or that he, the Strongest of the Sanin, scream out. Obviously she noted this as excitement filled her eyes, clearly enjoying the idea of proving him wrong. For some reason, that did unnerve him...

" Now, I should explain that Anko Asked me to come here after seeing what I did to my Father, apparently she heard that I was working on a Torture Sequence and wanted to see how far I have come with it. She even offered me a Job if I Impressed her, and I have to say that definitely wanting to work for her." Jiraiya started to sweat slightly as insanity started to fill the girl's pale eyes, and shivered when she placed a cold, soft finger on his bare chest.

Shivering as she began to draw seemingly inane patterns on his skin, Jiraiya decided to try and call the girls bluff. " Nice try Kid, but I am not buying it. I heard all about from Hiashi. A Weak, Obsessive girl stalking my- ARGHHHHHHHH" Jiraiya screamed in agony as his muscles started to spasm, crushing his already sore ribs and making it difficulty to breathe. This lasted seconds but felt like it lasted Hours.

For a Moment, Jiraiya even blacked out, only to come back as the worst of the pain receded. Struggling, Jiraiya Looked up at the Girls Face and recoiled at the near orgasmic look of pleasure he saw. " Wonderful Jiriaya, but I think you owe me a few more screams Jiraiya." The Girl was chewing on her lip, enjoying his agony...then she bit down on her lip and grabbed some of the blood, before going through some very familiar Handsigns.

" Summoning Jutsu, Trauma's Cocoon." In a Puff of Smoke, a Cocoon of Pure Silk appeared in the girls hands... a Spiders Cocoon. " Now Jiriaya, I would like to honor you with being the First Victim of my Summoning Contract." She placed the Cocoon on his Lap, causing Threads of Chakra to wrap around Jiraiya painfully. In an instant, Jiraiya felt the familiar sensation of his chakra being ripped from his core, directly into the threads and down into the Cocoon... making it glow, then crack.

Jiraiya tried to struggle hundreds if not thousands of tiny spiders began to slowly emerge from the Cocoon and cover his body... the bonds and Seals did not allow this however.

" Aw Jiraiya, I think they like you." The Girl Cooed at him, adding to the Creep and horror factor already present. " Now, It is time for them to have their first meal Jirayia, I hope you don't mind but I volunteered you. Enjoy." In unison, all of the now spread out spiders... Bit Jiriaya and began to feast on the screaming man. " Oh, I should have mentioned, their venom is not deadly but it does cause excruciating pain and paralysis... Oh well, too late now."

**Flashback over. **

**Needless to say, Jiraiya was not a happy man... especially as the girl visited him at least twice each day for a repeat session... Obviously she got her job and was now an official, part time apprentice to Anko...  
**

The Mere thought of the two sadists working together terrified Jiraiya more then he even thought possible. Especially as he heard them talk about having him suffer through aversion therapy to keep him from even being able to look at a women without terror or pain. Something that was already happening due to the beauty of his interrogators.

" Jiriaya, you look Well." Jiriaya slowly looked up, glaring at Danzo as the old fart slowly walked into the room. Jiraiya restrained his sneer, knowing full well that the man was not crippled.

" I'd doubt you could have survived my Wonderful Sessions Here." Danzo just chuckled slights, annoying Jiraiya greatly.

" No doubt, I am quiet surprised that Hinata Furibado is that Sadistic. She seemed to be useless before hand, a Pacifist even."

Jiraiya nodded, agreeing fully. " How about you get me out of here, I am not in the mood to test any more of the Girl's curiosities. She might be even more sadistic then Anko and Ibiki put together."

Danzo's face suddenly became deadly serious. " You are right, we will have to take care of her... later, but for now it is time for us to leave." In a Blur of Speed, Jiraiya felt Danzo's Open palm slam into his chest painfully, a Seal spreading... a horrifyingly familiar seal. One that Stopped the heart...

**Danzo smirked as he looked at Jiriaya technically dead body, enjoying the sight of a finally silent Jiraiya. Still, as much as he was enjoying this, it did serve a purpose. Jiriaya's chakra was massive, incredibly power and with the Toxins in his body he would be unable to suppress it long enough to sneak out of the village without Mika or well... any half decent Sensor picking up on his escape. **

However as he stared a the man, Danzo had to shudder slightly. Hinata clearly had spent a great deal of time with his man, he could see signs of Chakra Burns wrapping all around the man's bare torso. Over a Hundred bites and what looked like acid burns... clearly this man had not enjoyed his time here.

Snapping his fingers, Iruka Umino AKA Dolphin, Appeared and quickly sealed up Jiraiya's body and turned to his master. " Lord Danzo, it has been a While." The coldness in his voice genuinely scared Danzo, after all he knew just what the man was capable of. Still, their was a suicide seal on the man's heart that would keep him safe if the man turned...or at least, that was what Danzo hoped.

" Indeed it has. Now, It is time to depart." Danzo turned, and Left the Room with Iruka casting a Genjutsu/ Barrier hybrid over them. It would completely mask their presence, at least until they left the village. Even Mika with his skills in genjutsu and as a Sensor, would be incapable of detecting them, that was how good Iruka was.

Danzo and Iruka quickly were met by Unkai Kurama, the rest of Root... and two much younger Ninjas...

Kiba Inuzuka and a very tired looking Shikamaru Nara.

Without so much as a word, they all quickly shot out of the village, hurrying to a Smaller base Orochimaru used to use in Grass Country.

**Never once did Danzo notice the small chameleon Watching him from a distance, nor did he notice the smirk it had on it's face before it dispelled, taking the information for it's masters...**

* * *

**" ALL RIGHT SHUKAKU, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Gaara screamed within his mindscape as he finally dived in order to stop the constant calling he felt in his mind. He had been very busy with finalizing reports over the retraining of the Village Medics when it started... that was three days ago... **

Never once did the prodding stop, thus he was irritated as hell.

" Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Gaara froze, turning around quickly as he recognized the voice.

Naruto? " Gaara's mouth was gaping a little as he saw and felt the incredible chakra of his first friend clear as day... however he was not sure what to think of the drastic changes in the boys voice, appearance and chakra. At least until he realized exactly who caused it. " Mika got his hands on you as well huh?"

Naruto laughed deeply for a moment before nodding." Who else?" Shaking his head, the boy suddenly snapped his fingers and before Gaara could react, they were in a large pink space with what he assumed to be Kyuubi right behind Naruto. " Now, before you spazz I should tell you that Kurama and I are freinds and we are here to ask you and Shukaku for your help in a serious medical Case."

Sighing, Gaara summoned a chair and collapsed into it... only to recoil and turn around as he heard Shukaku's voice suddenly appear behind him. " I am nmore then willing to help you."

" What the hell, how the hell are you out of your Seal?" Shukaku just smirked at him for a moment.

" The seal binds by body, and your Will Prevents me from interacting with our mindscape however this place is the shared mindscape of the tailed Beasts and thus you cannot hurt me here. In fact, you are only in here as I am allowing it." Shukaku sighed. " And I am allowing it so we can talk Gaara, I want to apologize for my actions, I was not myself. As I am sure is true with all of my siblings, My father the Sage of Six paths infected me with madness to prevent me from ever co-inhabiting with humans. Kurama here was infected with an insatiable rage and pride, so much that he abandoned us and even attacked Chomei despite her being the Nicest of Us."

Gaara turned to Naruto and Kurama for confirmation, only to see the fox look at his feet forlornly." It is true child, My father infected us all with something though Chomei the Seven tails, And Matatabi the Two Tails effortlessly shrugged it off. Mika and Naruto helped me to shrug it off, just as Mika and you Gaara helped Shukaku... I think Isobu, that is the Three tails, is free as well... I can feel her quite well which is unusual due to her dimensional abilites..." Shaking his head, Kurama sat down. " Any way child, We called you here so that you can come to the Leaf, we need your Magnet Release so we can save a friend. From what Mika told us, you are supposed to be coming to the Leaf Soon anyway to finalize your Alliance so this should be little issue."

Gaara nodded, a little confused but used to Mika's effect on the World. " Very well, tell Tsunade that I am going to arrive but I will be taking Temari and Shira, a friend of Mine, along with me. Also tell her that I wish to speak about a possible three way alliance with Mist."

Naruto laughed. " No wonder Mika is fond of you, He came up with the Same thing... Hey Kurama and Shukaku, Can we call Yagura and Isobu here? Yagura is free so we should be able to contact them?"

Kurama and Shukaku both nodded, clearly pleased with the acceptance they were getting. They closed their eyes for a moment and before anyone could react, Yagura and Isobu appeared.

" What the... Oh Kurama, Shukaku, it is wonderful to finally met you now that you are no longer out of your Minds." Yagura beamed at all of them, making them gape a little at his behavior. It seemed a tad strange seeing as he was from the Village of the Bloody Mist... .

Naruto, used to such behavior, spoke first. " Nice to meet you as well, My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju... damn that is a mouthful... any way, Since you are here We both wish to ask that you agree to arrange a three way alliance with the Sand and Leaf." Naruto, as per usual, was quite blunt. This helped Gaara to snapped out of it and nodded in agreement to Naruto.

Yagura beamed another smile at them. " Of course, due that Asshole of an Uchiha my Village is in some deep shit and could definitely use the allies. I will talk to Mei, the New kage and my Fiance, and arrange everything with her. I will use this place to work the details out but I will have to send a letter to each of you to make it offical."

Naruto and Gaara both Nodded, pleased with this.

**Behind Gaara, Shukaku smiled softly. For once, his family was starting to Heal and he was not alone... this was wonderful...**

" OH, Shukaku I have to ak you something." Shukaku turned his gaze toward Yagura who was looking at him with a serious face " Who is the Blue eyed conqueror?"

Shukaku couldn't help but smirk at that.

* * *

**At the Same time**

**" How Did Sensei allow so much to go wrong!" Tsunade groaned as her head slammed into her desk. " I mean really, I could understand budget cutback and maybe a tad less order to due age but this... this is too much." The Women was of course reviewing the reports she was reading on the Academy and on the Village Defenses... or rather the poor quality of each. " This is pure sabotage, it was like he was trying to Weaken the village."**

Mika, sitting in front of her with the Smug Elders, the Daiymo, Shizune and Clan Heads, nodded. " That was the Vibe I got as well. Every decision made had a clear and obvious negative effect. Still, I do not believe he was working alone. Jiraiya more then likely helped here, though I can't say Danzo did this as well. He was too militant to allow this, despite all of his other flaws."

Everyone nodded, agreeing on that much.

Tsunade just groaned, glad that her loyalty to her Teacher was no longer blinding her. The village and the next generation needed her to fix this damage and damn it... she owed them at least that much. " Is there any good news at least?"

Mika was the first to Speak, unsurprisingly. " I have made some progress on Yakumo's case, though I will need you to go over it just to make sure. Honestly though, It does not take a genius to understand see that most the damage to her body has nothing to due with her Bloodline and could have easily been cured by even a basic Medic. Still, if all goes well she will be capable of working as a Ninja and her clan will be realigned with this village."

Tsunade nodded, understanding what he met. She was appalled with just how far the Medical Program had fallen. " What is wrong with her specifically? I have not had a chance to see her case."

Mika handed her a scroll. " Her bloodline is pumping the Spiritual energy of two minds into her body, causing her cells to weaken and die. It does not help that her body was already weak, but that could have been fixed easily if it was caught earlier. Nutrient and Protein shakes, Chakra massages, chakra control exercises and Physical therapy. Her body would have been more then ready in a year and so long as she kept on her studies it would have been easy for her to do this the year before she entered the Academy.

Now, She can do the same thing but only after We help her to reabsorb her Ido which is just a completely separate Yami that has been magnified by her gift. Should take Inoichi and me about... ten Minutes tops. Still, she can't use her bloodline to the fullest all the time seeing as the spiritual energy requirements are too much for her body without a medium to take in the overload. Still, she will definitely be a powerful ninja even without it."

Tsunade nodded, pleased immensely there. " I will be there to regulate her body. That kind of procedure can induce shock after all, and if her body it too week she can die."

The Elders stepped up next. " We have made similar progress with Villages barrier and defenses. It is not perfect by any means and we will have to set up some minor barriers to test it out but we are confident it will be successful." They turned to Mika with a Smile. " We have thank you, your diagrams and theories on a Barrier that identifies by Spiritual Energy played a huge part here."

Mika nodded with a smile in return. " It is something I picked up from some ... friends of Mine." Tsuande smirked a little here, knowing he was talking about Summons. One of her ANBU told her that she could sense his connection to whatever his summons were. She really wanted to know but she would respect his privacy... this time at least.

Choza Akamichi stepped forward next." My Son is entering the Medical Program along side the Food Ninja Program, and several others in my clan have agreed to take the Basic Medical Classes and see where they fit."

That made Tsuande beam, she hated how few Medics the village had. The Akamichi's chakra, much like the Senju and Uzumaki, contained a powerful level of Yang Chakra and thus was great for Medical Jutsus. " Wonderful, I will set up another Class to keep up with the influx." The Man smiled at her for a moment before sitting down, which caused Tsume to stand next.

" I have ten Inuzuka's whom wish to study in the Medical Field, seeing Hana succeed so much inspired them. And as for Hana... I have to report that she has agreed to become my Heir and as such, she will be coming to these meetings so she can have experience when she succeeds me."

No one was surprised, it was common knowledge that Tsume did not want her hot headed son to become the Clan Head. Hana, having proven to be an incredible and Level headed leader at the Veterinarians, had everything needed to take over as a Clan head.

Tsuande turned her head to the Daiymo, who nodded. " We look forward to seeing her hear. I have heard nothing but positive things about Hana."

Tsume beamed at the daiymo before sitting back on her chair... only for Shikaku to sigh.

" I have six Nara's asking to take in Medical training... " The man had said little since his son's arrest... just as Shibi had done.

Shibi nodded. " I have thirteen that wish to take up medical Training, and Poison training,... .I am one of them." That shocked everyone, seeing as Clan Heads rarely ever learned anything outside of their clan Jutsus. Still, Tsunade would not complain.

Shizune spoke next, making Tsunade ache as she remembered that the girl basically disowned her." At least Thirty young Academy Students have signed up to receive basic training, two hundred Ninjas of various ranks and several of those that failed the Second Genin test have signed up as well. I can happily say we are going to be very busy." The women oozed happiness at that idea."

Tsunade smiled at her old friend. " Wonderful, I will lead some of the classes if you get too busy. Now Is that All?"

Everyone Nodded, concluding the meeting... Kind of any way as an ANBU Burst into the room, Screaming.

" Danzo, Jiriaya, Kiba Inuzuka, Iruka Umino and Shikamaru have all dissipated from the village!"

There went Tsunade's good mood.

* * *

**" The Mitochondria is ****A spherical or elongated organelle in the cytoplasm of nearly all eukaryotic cells, containing genetic material and many enzymes important for cell metabolism, including those responsible for the conversion of food to usable energy." Sakura's certain voice made Kabuto Smile. He was very pleased with her knowledge of the human body, it would make her training far easier.  
**

For the Past three Days, Kabuto made a point to quiz the girl on every subject possible, finding less then three subjects he would need to educate her on in terms of the medical field. He was tremendously impressed and grateful to have a Student with such a deep well of knowledge.

Her Stamina could use work though, as could her combat skills as a whole but that was okay seeing as the girl was apparently using advice she received from Mika to boost her abilities. He had to admit, Mika's advice was well founded and gave the girl the ability to deal with any situation... should she complete her training of course. It also allowed her to make adjustments based on preference and skill level.

Still, he would make a few tweaks as he saw fit.

" Ah, we are here Sakura. Now, I need you to stay right behind me and don't speak without permission. Are we understood?" The girl nodded as they entered the Hidden cave and made their way to the training grounds...exactly where he knew Orochimaru would be.

" Ah, Kabuto you have returned, and with a new freind. Hello Girl." Orochimaru leered at them, making Sakura smirk surprisingly. Sasuke who finally noticed them, scowled at them.

" Why is the Weakling here? Is she trying to take me back to the Leaf?" Kabuto rolled his eyes at the boy's weak killer intent. Seriously, not sent a blast of his own killer intent at the boy who collapsed in fear.

" She is my new student, and shall be living with us all. You will not treat her with anything less then respect, if I catch you I will show you why I am Orochimaru's right hand little boy."

**Orochimaru was the only one who noticed the blush on the girls face, clearly she was not used to people defending her... Wonderful, she would make their time here quiet amusing. **

" Very well, I see no problems here." Kabuto just nodded at him, before leaving with the Girl at his heels.

Interesting Indeed... Orochimaru wondered just what would happen now...

* * *

**Waking up was an unusual experience for Itachi. For once his body did not hurt, his breathing was smooth and he was not super tired. However he did feel a constant itch in the back of his head, though he had no idea what it was...  
**

Sitting up in his bed, Itachi looked around and recognized where he was as one of the Medical Centers that the Akatsuki had. Sasori was in charge of most of them, as were his minions seeing as he was the only medic in their group. Still, Itachi wondered why he was in there and why he felt so great... his disease was Genetic so there was no was Sasori could have fixed him...

" That would be my doing child." Itachi froze as he heard words, echoing so much power through his mind. "Surprising I know, but do not fret for I am on your side. My Name is Hagoromo Otutsuki, Sage of Six paths... and your Ancestor." 

Needless to say, Itachi did not believe this... the man was said to have died centuries ago. " And what do you want with me?"

The Sage laughed deeply. " I want to give you that power to fulfill our shared dream... I want Peace child and together we shall accomplish this."

Itachi would have normally been curious or disbelieving... however there was something about that man's tones that drew him in...

" And How will we do this?"

" We will stop the Blue Eyes Conqueror Mika... we will Stop that Akatsuki... and we will stop my Brother Hamura from using his Decedents, the Hyuuga, from taking over the World...Starting with the Leaf." 

In an Instant, Itachi snapped to attention and without hesitation... he agreed. " How do we stop them?"

Itachi never saw the Dark Smirk that made it's way across the immortals face as he heard those words.

* * *

**Chapter Over. I am sorry it is choppy but I had to finish the Loose ends...  
**

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	70. Healing Shino, Shikamaru's truth

**This Chapter is dedicated to Red Reaper of Murder for his help both in helping me Figure Out Jiraiya's new Moniker and for just being there to talk to. **

* * *

**" _It is Weird Being Back here, you know after the Invasion and All_." Shukaku's sudden words caught Gaara off Guard a little as they approached the Leaf Village, seeing as the Tanuki tended to be quiet. Still, it was Welcome now that they were become friends. **

" That is how I felt the First time, but it passed quickly. Such is the life of the Shinobi world, some days Our Friends are our enemies, and sometimes our enemies are our friends. We just have to make the best of the situation we are in." Gaara couldn't help but admire that sentiement, seeing as it echoed his own relationship with his sister and village.

Speaking of his sister, She was right next to him along side Shira, both of them were his guards. Their skills complimented each other to an incredible degree, and they were some of the most loyal ninjas he had thus they would always be his guards...

Shukaku hummed a little inside of him. _" Agreed... Gaara, Riddle me this, How do I feel so little unhappiness in the village? With everything that has happened, with the Invasion, the Uchiha and the Pink Rat defecting, then Jiriaya and Root Leaving... you would expect it to be very unhappy or at least angry..."_

Gaara nodded, noting the same thing. " From what Mika was telling me, he and Tsunade used this as a sort of Spark to get the village working harder on the changes they are making. I guess that they are too determined to feel sad... Clever really. Keeps them busy and helps remove any love or support that may have lingered for Jiriaya in the village."

Speaking of the old Pervert, he was now a Missing SS Rank Ninja in literally all Bingo Books. The Leaf, Mist and Sand did if for his betrayal and the others did if due to his actions during the war... His Moniker was No longer the Toad Sage or Sanin seeing as the Toads severed his contact and stayed loyal to the village once they learned of the Horrors he had wrought... though they did not go to Naruto as it seemed the boy had cut his contract from them, hurting their pride.

Jiriaya was now called the Dishonored Zealot, a fitting title as far as Gaara was considered. The Man had stepped on too many toes and hurt far too many people outside of what was needed for a Ninja, and it was time he suffered the consequences for his actions.

Sensing people approaching his position quickly, Gaara tensed slightly and looked toward the Gate only to start to smile as he recongized one of the Chakra's. Increasing his stride, Gaara called out." Nice to Sense you Mika, it has been far too long."

His words were perfectly timed with Mika hoping down from a Roof along side Tsunade, Naruto, Amara Furibado, Shibi Aburame, Shukaku Nara and the Elders.

" Nice to see you as well Gaara, and I must say your chakra is so much more... Developed now." Mika practically purred that last part, getting strange and amused looks from everyone except for Shibi Aburame. Gaara understood it though, For Sensor's a person's chakra could literally act like an Aphrodisiac and actually played a large part in Sexual Desire as a whole. " Actually" Mika continued to Speak again which drew Gaara from his thoughts. " Temari's chakra is also far more developed as well, Far more physically aligned and carrying some serious Elemental strength... Fire, Wind ,... and is that Scorch Release? I am not sure but..." Mika was focusing heavily on Temari who actually blushed for a moment, then smirked with her head raised.

" Yes, it seems that my mother was a carrier and when it mixed with my Father's powerful Wind Chakra, I became a Scorch release user. Though if I didn't take Gaara's suggestions to Train in other Fields I would have never activated my Bloodline."

**Mika was impressed, and more then a little smug. This was more proof to what he had said about training in a multitude of Fields. He loved being proven right, it just made him feel all warm inside...**

" Alright, Enough Flirting Mika." Tsunade's sharp, yet amused tone caught his attention. " Lord Gaara, I am afraid we need to push our meeting back, the Seal Mika put on Shino Aburame won't last another week so we need to help him first. " Gaara Nodded at her, then turned to his gaurds.

" You two shall go with Naruto to his compound, we are going to be staying their for the Next week Along Side Yagura and his Guards when they arrive.. which should be in an hour or So if I am feeling their chakra correctly."

Nodding, Gaara's Guards Walked toward Naruto who playfully placed his arms around their shoulders and loudly directed them away in his usual enthusiastic fashion making everyone chuckle. The Elders, both very much amused, and a tired looking Shikaku Nara followed after them.

Seeing his chance, Mika walked over to Gaara and placed his arm around his friends shoulders and directed along side Tsunade and Shibi Aburame toward the Hospital. " Now that you are here." Mika placed a Slight genjutsu around them as he spoke to hide the specifics of their words. Medical Knowledge was Confidential after all. " I can start to tell you some more about Shino's Case. Our Scans have confirmed shrapnel all throughout his abdominal Wall, Three in his intestines, two about to puncture his heart and one near his spine. The Metal they are made up of are charka conductive so a Normal Chakra scan was not enough before, thankfully my Seal held him long enough for us to get a more efficient Scan down."

Gaara looked at him in something that was a mixture of horror, surprise, and amazement. " How the hell do you have him stable, or why have the pieces of Shrapnel not migrated?" Mika gestured to himself.

" I created a Medical Seal surpessing all functions including Chakra flow. The Seal also prevented the Shrapnel pieces from moving around, so long as someone maintained the Seal's chakra levels."

Gaara looked impressed. " How did you manage that, such a seal would be insanely complicated and you are not a master Sealer?"

Mika shrugged, knowing that both Shibi and Tsuande were looking at him clearly curious about his answer as well. " I am more then capable of using a Paralysis Seal and understand how Orochimaru's Curse Seal works, From their it was actually rather easy to make. Still, it is not for long term usage as it uses my Chakra to make the Markings, Well it would be if I could find Ink that conducted Chakra well enough. I am thinking of finding a More organic Ink or one that has blood in it."

Once he finished his speech, Mika placed his hand on Gaara's Head and started to push in the memories of Shino's exams into his friend's Mind. They needed to hurry to Shino and as Much as he loved to talk about his accomplishments, his patient needed to be healed.

**Allowing Mika to push in the Details of Shino's case, Gaara Cringed a little as the raw damage inflicted on the boy's body. Water Damage to his Beetle Holes, Three Cracked Ribs and a Concussion... He would be taking some time to recover, that was for sure. **

Shaking his head, Gaara Quickly wrapped Mika up in some sand and shot toward the Hospital with Shibi and Tsuande following after, clearly seeing his urgency.  
'''''

'''

* * *

**Jiraiya glared at Danzo as he laid on his cot, aching from the combined stresses of his tortures and the Seal Danzo had used to shut down his heart. It would take some time to recover, especially now that he could not use Sage Mode to Heighten his healing speed. Damn the Toads for Leaving Him, how dare they betray him like that after all his years of good service and for making them one of the most feared summons!**

Clenching his Fists, Jiraiya quickly turned his gaze to Shikamaru Nara. The boy had not spoken since they left, in fact he seemed near Mute... however Jiriaya knew better. The look in his eyes said everything he needed to know, this was an emotionally broken person, someone who had nothing to say... just do. What had happened to Him before, when he was rescued" Conm from IT was a mystery for Jiraiya, though to be honest he did not want to know...

" Comfortable Jiriaya?" Danzo's slightly Mocking tone drew Jiraiya's attention. " I hope you are as we are going to be on the road for a while."

Rolling his eyes, Jiraiya sat up with a slight struggle then unleashed a sliver of his killing intent making everyone, even Danzo, show fear. " I am not in the mood Danzo, never forget that I could kill you without effort, even in this state. Your Izanagi wouldn't be able to save you once I ripped that arm of yours off."

Danzo's fear left him as his eyes turned Dead. " And how may I ask do you know that?"

Jiraiya just smirked, loving having power over the old fool. " Despite what I showed my Sensei and Tsuande, My Spy Network is truly unrivaled. Even Amongst your ranks do I have spies."

Danzo's fist's clenched a few times before he relaxed. " Quite the deception you have pulled their Jiriaya, however." Before Jiriaya could react, Six Blades were against his various veins and arteries. " If we are to work together, you cannot hold out information, I will need to know every thing you have of value. If you refuse, well I am sure you Can figure that out."

**Danzo loved getting a one up on the man chosen to be Hokage over him.. Twice and refused it both times. It was such an Insult to Danzo's honor and pride, one that he could not handle some days. Thankfully he had the man at his mercy, which alleviated the bruise to his ego to some degree.**

Jiriaya suddenly chuckling ruined this however... " Danzo, I thought we were passed this... But if you need to learn your Lesson."

In a flash of speed that let Danzo know exactly why Jiriaya was chosen to be the Hokage instead of him, the Blades poking Jiraiya and their wielders were at least fifty Feet from where Jiraiya once was and Danzo himself was on the floor with Jiraiya hold him by his Fake arm...Danzo's own Hidden Blade in Jiraiya's hand, ready to cut off the arm if he wanted it to...

" Now Danzo, Let me get one thing clear. You are not in charge, you are not above me and you never will be. I will rip you apart with my bare hands if you so much as think about betraying me..." In one last Swift Movement, Jiraiya Cut a small line Down Danzo's face, revealing Shisui's Sharingan. " I know everything about your little operations, all about your skills and about all of your little rats. I will always remain one step ahead of you, toads or No Toads.

Danzo did not fight, sighing with the greatest of reluctance, signalling for his Root Memebers to Stand down... Jiriaya could and would rip them apart in half a second. He would have to tow the line ... for now...

**Shikamaru rolled his eyes in disgust at the little power play between the two men. It was amusing that both saw themselves as Alpha's and leaders, when truly neither of them were. Powerful yes, but not alphas...they were just power hungry old men whining against the World. Still, they would serve him well, getting him strong enough to save the village and world from Mika and his followers...**

Shivering Slightly, Shikamaru clenched his fists in hatred and fear as the memories of his last meeting with Mika came to Mind. Unlike Jiriaya who was handled by Hinata, Mika was Shikamaru's handler...

_Flashback_

_Tired and alone, Shikamaru raged internally. Yes, he had made a stupid decision using that Shrapnel Kunai, but it was not enough to have him placed in here and stripped of his Clan Heir Status. Didn't they realize the threat Mika presented? He had to get strong enough to keep Mika in his place he was changing everything and gaining to much power far too quickly. It was like with Orochimaru, Shikamaru had read as Much._

_Suddenly feeling cold, Shikamaru shook and looked around the room. He could see Fog on the glass, so clearly it was not just him. He wasn't that surprised though, it was a well known technique Interrogators used. It was supposed to make you very uncomfortable, which made you more willing to break. Thankfully he knew about that so he would be able to push it out of his mind... or at least, so he thought._

_As Time went on, how much time he was not sure but it seemed to really drag, it just kept getting colder and colder until it started to hurt. Even breathing became a pain, it was like there were icicles in his chest... what the hell was going on?  
_

_Hearing the Door Open, Shikamaru was greeted with the sight of a highly amused Mika calmly walking into the room. " Hello Shikamaru, I hope you are enjoying your time here. I am sure I will be by the end of the Day." The easy way he said it brought a bubble of fear to Shikamaru's chest, but he buried it deeply. _

_Glaring at the boy in hatred, Shikamaru spoke. " I have nothing to say to you Traitor." _

_Mika's eyebrow raised, just as his smirked widened. " Traitor, I have less then no idea what you mean. I mean really, I have several clans openly backing me up, even your old one. To call me a traitor is to insult them and I think you may not want to deal with that." _

_Hatred increasing greatly, Shikamaru said nothing... which seemed to be perfectly fine with Mika who Just started to unseal a few things... a Container of White Liquid was among them. _

_" Now Shikamaru, I had to use my connections with Anko to get in here and I think I have to give her a show as payment, Sounds fair to me." Opening the Container with Liquid, Mika took out a Senbon and began to rapidly stir. Once he finished, He approached Shikamaru. " Now, Let us began shall we?"  
_

_Mika Flicked the senbon at him, letting a single drop of the Water to hit the skin on his shoulder.. and instantly begin to Sizzle with the most horrifying sound and sensation. A Single Scream broke though Shikamaru's Mouth as he felt skin and muscle melting lasted only a moment, but when it was done he hung his head in exhaustion. _

_" Wonderful, I wondered if that would work... You See Shikamaru, this is a new formula Hinata and I made and I have to say it work's beautifully. Not too much damage, and the nerves seem to be intact. " As Mika spoke, he placed a glowing hand to test this out. " We Still need to make sure, so a few more tests..."_

_With blinding Speed, Mika used his insane natural Strength to open Shikamaru's mouth and flicked some of the white liquid at his throat. _

_The pain was unbearable, pure agony as he started to cough up blood and flem. This was made even worse as he got a solid whiff of the acid, burning his nose. It hurt so bad and he was coughing so hard that he nearly passed out... however Mika sent some chakra to his head to prevent this. " Now Now, we can't having you pass out on me now. I need to ask you a few questions." _

_Shikamaru felt Mika lifted his head, and forcibley open his eyes to look at him. " Now, in your own words can you describe what you felt, and how it compared to the one on your chest?"_

_Shikamaru spat some of the bloody at Mika's Face, missing horribly. " Fuck you, you piece of Shit, I refuse to play this Game with you. You are nothing more then a Snake, sitting in the bushes until you can slaughter us all...You already have your little bitches help you." _

_Mika started a series of loud belly laughs, literally holding his stomach as he did so. " I have to admit, you are far more clever then most people give you credit for. I admit, I once wanted to Leave this place but..." Mika's killing intent started to fill the room, making it even harder to breathe." Now that I have it under my control, Why the hell would I get away from this veritable gold mine." _

_With Speed far faster then Shikamaru could register, Mika grabbed him by his jaw and tipped his head back... only to place a single drop of the white Acid into his eyes. _

_Pain did not describe the absolute agony he was now in. He felt the acid burning through his eyes, and making their way into his skull.. thankfully though, he passed out before he felt the end of everything..._

_""  
Eyes snapping open, Shikamaru looked up in fear and surprise as well as confusion as he felt not at ounce of pain. Looking around the room, he settled his gaze at a very amused Mika.  
_

_" Genjutsu are truly an incredible thing, Huh Shikamaru?" In his hands was a container of regular Water and a single Senbon..._

It was right after that Shikamaru realize just how far Mika was ahead of him. That he could so effortlessly cause Shikamaru to feel such pain, without even the slightest sign of the Genjutsu being fake, was terrifying. No illusion should be so life like... It Made Shikamaru realize that he needed to do whatever he could to gain the skills needed to take care of Mika...

Thus why he accepted Danzo's last Minute offer to go with him out of the village and his offer for Training...  
Even if it was such a drag, he would do all he could to end Mika's Life and keep the world safe from his evil...

**Deep in Shikamaru's Mind, something... grinned... Amused at the boy's delusions...he had no idea what part he was to play in the times to come...**

* * *

**" Alright, I have a hold on them... I need you to heal him as I extract the Shrapnel." Gaara's tone was strong, getting several nods from the Medics in the room. Mika and Tsunade included.**

Keeping a Steady hold on the Shrapnel with his Chakra, Gaara slowly extracted the pieces out one by one, letting each medic heal the muscle or bone needed as he did. It took about ten minutes but they did it...

Sighing, Gaara sat down, shaking slightly. " I never realize how much stress you feel as a medic, it might be even harder then fighting..."

Mika and Tsuande, who were checking Shino over, chuckled. " Everyone says that the first time they do anything related to the medical Field."

Rolling his eyes, Gaara took in a deep breath as steadied his heart beat. He had gained a lot of respect for medics today...

''

**" Alright" Mika said. " He should be fine, Thankfully Shikmaru is a cheep bastard. Had he gotten the more expensive Shrapnel Kunai, Shino would have gotten Iron Poisoning." Streching, Mika turned to the nurses that started to enter the room. " Keep a close eye on him and alert your nearest Doctor or Medic if he shows even the slightes sign of Shock, Fever or Bleeding. Also , if he awakes and seems stiff tell him that it perfectly normal due the seal but he is to rest for the next few days before entering rehab." **

Getting Nods from the Nurses and a look of pride from Tsuande, Mika turned to Gaara and smirked. " Well, Now that we are done here... Lets get somethign to eat before our meeting Shall we?"

Gaara nodded with a Chuckle and the Two left the room, more then pleased with themselves.

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	71. Steps Toward Unity

**Hakuhyo Yuki is actually a character from one of the Naruto Books ****Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky, though they never named him Yuki. I used that name as it is the Fandom family name for Haku and thought it worked.**

**I did add to his history... he died before the book so he know little about him other then being smart, loyal and very kind. **

* * *

**Tayuya barely suppressed a Groan as she recoiled from Isaribi's kick, her forearm feeling as if it had shattered from the force of the blow. Seriously, the girl was insanely strong, not at all far off from Tsunade in terms of raw power. Especially now that she had some training to back up her natural strength. She doubted Mika could handle her raw strength, or even Tsuande.**

Ducking underneath Isiribi's next Strike, Tayuya used her superior speed and reflexes to quickly grab and twist Isiribi's wrist into a painful position. However thanks to Isiribi's unique anatomy, she was not as effected as she should be and thus was easily able to yank her arm free before swiping her hand at Tayuya who just barley dodged the strike.

Realizing, as she always did when they spared, that fighting this girl in close combat was not wise, Tayuya shot backward away from the girl, landing off the Lake they were sparring on. Quickly, Tayuya placed her fingers in her mouth in order to release what could only be called the Whistle From hell. It was a sharp Chakra Enhanced sound that rippled through the air, causing Isiribi to stumble and glare at her in annoyance for a Moment. Unfortunately, Isiribi had suffered similar attacks during their spars and was not as shaken as she would have normally been.

" Damn it Tayuya, that fucking Hurts." Isiribi had obviously taken on Tayuya's penchant for Cursing. " I hate that fucking move. " Tayuya tensed as she saw A slight glow surround Isiribi as her Scales began to stick up and sharpen. Not a good sign in the slightest.

Shooting backwards into the Forest behind her, Tayuya went through a bevy of handsigns and quickly called out. " Violent Fire Personal Barrier." In an instant, a large amount of her chakra shot from her core and shifted until it created a single Square barrier on her. Essentially a miniature version of the Four Flames Formation Barrier Orochimaru had her use when he was killing the Third Hokage. Not the most practical in most fights due to the extreme chakra taxing Nature, but very powerful and durable. It could hold up to even an S rank attack if given enough chakra. She was proud that she made it, and could not wait to teach it to Mika who had been very busy lately.

" RAPID FIRE SCALES" In an instant, Isirbi's words filled the clearing they were in, just as her chakra infused scales shot through the forest and shredded at least ten massive trees before slamming into her barrier. While not enough to shatter her barrier, it did cause the thing to shimmer and ripple... or at least that was what she thought as she noticed her barrier steaming and weakening greatly. It seemed Isiribi had infused Water Chakra into her Scales, clever... Thus, it was enough for an angry Isiribi to punch through as she shot into the Forest.

Knowing she had to drop the kids gloves, after all she was easily a Low S Rank Kuniochi while Isiribi was barley B Rank, Tayuya shut off her Resistance Seals and showed just why she was Mika's Assassin.

In a blur of Speed, Tayuya was right next to a shocked Isiribi and slamming her elbow into the girl's chest which sent her flying. Not at all worried, Tayuya used her speed to beat Isiribi to the location she was about to land and slammed her foot into the girl's gut which sent her flying through three trees before landing and skipping across the surface of the Lake they spared on.

Deciding to finish the fight, Tayuya appeared in front of the gasping Isiribi and lifted her off the Lake by her throat and glared at her. " Give girl, you are no where near my level yet."

Isiribi glared defiantly at her for a moment before a smile crossed her face. " I give" She chocked out as Tayuya dropped her. She then rubbed her throat and glared playfully at Tayuya. " Damn it, you were holding back before. How the hell are you so fast?"

Tayuya gestured to the now visible Resistance Seals all over her body. " Natural Speed, plus Resistance Seals. It was a pain at first but now it is so nice to be able to unleash my true speed." Without an ounce of annoyance or Taunting, Tayuya offered her hand to her friend and helped her to her feet. " You are making a huge amount of progress. Your taijutsu is easily Low A, though that is mostly due to your amazing body. And that Scale things, It is incredible, I would never have thought to negate the Flame Type Barrier with Water Chakra. It is amazing how easily Such things are looked over."

Isiribi chuckled, all of the previous distrust she once held completely gone. " That was the point of my attack, though I admit the Bingo book entries on the Second Hokage Lord Chimera gave us seriously helped in that regard. He was said to be the only person to get through one of those barriers without destroying it after all, wasn't hard to figure out what he did."

Smirking and nodding at her friend, Tayuya placed her hand on the girls ribcage and began to heal the many cracked ribs there. " Well, I have to say you are definitely ready to start taking Missions in the real world." The girl had been training for more then a month with Tayuya and the Chameleons, using the Shadow clones after the Second Week, and had gained some serious skills.

It had been a slow start to be honest, seeing as Isiribi only had minimal training but through pushing information into her mind, Shadow clones and hard work the girl blossomed to a huge degree. Tayuya had to admit she was impressed and very very proud.

**Isiribi could barely hold back the welling of pride within her, she had become far more powerful very quickly. She was not as diverse as most Ninjas, but made up for that in over all skill and excellent tactics. Specializing in Taijutsu, Scale and Weapon throwing, Lighthing Chakra Manipulation, and Water Jutsu, Isiribi was more then capable as a fighter. Easily B Rank overall, though her huge amount of Strength helped greatly here.  
**

" So, what will I be doing? I know you are an assassin, spy and A... Procurer of important shit for Lord Chimera, but what will i be doing. Stealth is not my strong suit." Yeah she had hidden her identity the Kamia in Sea country, but mostly because they were all idiots.

Tayuya chuckled at her for a moment. " You will be a bounty hunter of Sorts, we have some missing ninja that need to die and harvested. Mostly from Mist, all though use Water or Lightning Jutsu." Tayuya smirked here, as did Isiribi. It turned out that due to the amalgamation of Aquatic DNA in her body, Isiribi was essentially immune to Water and Lighting Jutsu, in fact she could literally absorb Lighting with Ease. She also had a high resistance to Fire and Wind Jutsu, due to her durable body. Her ability to Sense Electricity, which she got from Eel and Shark DNA, made her resistant to Genjutsu as well. She was also immune to most poisons due to her random DNA, so Basically she bore a huge amount of immunities to almost everything used by Mist. This made her a perfect person to fight Missing Mist Ninjas... well most of them anyway, she did not want to try her hand against Mei or Yagura...

" Perfect, where first I am itching for some action." She really was, she hated being confined like this even though she was completely grateful and loyal to Lord Chimera who had come forth with all of his promises and more. She needed to be out in the Real world...

Tayuya obviously noticed as she chuckled and unsealed Bingo book from a tattoo on her arm. Opening the book, she showed her a Page with a White haired, Purple eyes boy. " Suigetsu Hozuki, the Second Coming of the Demon of the Mist."

Grabbing the book, Isiribi smirked. " He seems strong, not your level but Still Strong. If I capture him, can you read his thoughts so I can learnt that Dissolving ability of his, I can see a lot of possibility there." Tayuya nodded, clearly agreeing with her thoughts on the matter. " It says here that he is missing, do you know where he is?"

Tayuya nodded. " Yes, he is under Orochimaru's control in one of his lesser known bases. It is actually not far off from Sea Country, about fifty Miles East. I watched him fight Jugo once, you remember what I told you about him right? Anyway I watched them fight, So I can tell you he is not one to underestimate. He may act like a tool but he is actually very smart, and capable of surprising tactics when given the chance. Also, he is to be sealed away in this Scroll once you defeat him."

Tayuya summoned another scroll from her tattoo. " This will prevent him from oozing out and uses a barrier made from lighting Chakra to keep him behaving. Lord Chimera does not know about this mission, though I did tell him about Suigetsu and he was really looked forward to dissecting him."

Normally that would worry Isiribi, but she had been informed that Tayuya was allowed to Order her own Missions to long as they did not bare too much risk or worked against Lord Chimera in any way. This mission, as far as Isiribi could tell, was very helpful for him and thus she would complete it without complaint. That she was getting the chance to stretch her legs played a part she could not deny.

" Any thing Else?" Isiribi grabbed the Scroll and placed it away in her own Tattoo. She was determiend to make this mission a success.

Tayuya nodded. " Yes, I will be joining you on this Mission. While you are killing or knocking out the Medics in the base, I Will be searching for the Location of Jugo and Karin Uzumaki, as well as the locations off Orochimaru's DNA and Weapons Hoard. I Need to be undetected while in that part of the base, so the alarms don't clear the information stored there."

From what little she knew about Orochimaru, Isiribi did not doubt he would clear the knowledge if it came down to it.

" When do we Leave?" She was ready for this.

Tayuya smirked once more. " At Dusk, Ready your self for this mission for it will be very difficult. That I can promise you."

* * *

**" Really, You were able to Cow Chiyo?" Mika nearly choked on his Barbeque as he heard this. Chiyo's temper and Stubbornness were as legendary as her Skills as a puppet Mistress. He Knew she was working for Gaara but he did not know how he got her on his side. There was only so much you could send in a letter carried by tiny Chameleon Summons after all.**

Gaara chuckled. " Yes, It was easier then I expected. All I had to do was remind her that If she did not help us , the Village that held the White Fang's Son would surpass us. She was easy to control after that, though to be honest I think she is glad to be back at work. I have never seen someone so determined and excited to do paper work or to Teach."

Mika smirked, enjoying that Gaara was able to to manipulate such a stubborn person. " I imagine getting the chance to revamp the drastically falling standards of the Puppet Brigade helped as well, from what I saw from KanKuro they are seriously in need of an upgrade. Seriously, by now he should be using at least three Puppets at the Same time with only moderate difficulty."

Gaara nodded, sighing through his nose. " He will be unable to control any puppets period if he does not stop pissing me off."

Mika raised a brow, relishing in the bloodlust rising off of Gaara. " That bad huh?"

Gaara sneered in disgust. " Kankuro is far too much like that Kiba boy you told me about, constantly try to be the Alpha when he nothing more then an Omega. I can't tell you how many reports I have found about him bullying his fellow puppet users, especially the younger ones. My father ignored most of them it seemed, another check on the List of Stupid shit that man did."

Mika smirked, completely agreeing with Gaara on that. Rasa was a terrible Kazekage, only getting the spot due to power and literally nothing else. " I can imagine how irritating that is, My only suggestion is to make your point very clear to him. If you have to take one of his arms, do So. I know you can give him a puppet arm if you need to. That kind of behavior is not what you need, especially with how shaky your reign is right now."

While most of the Sand Village had accepted Gaara's rule, there were still some which included the Wind Daiymo, who disliked him. It made quite a few question him which was not welcome at all.

Gaara sighed before grabbing and threading his fingers in Mika in a gesture that calmed him. Mika allowed it, knowing it was born from the fact that Only Mika could touch him. It helped to ground Gaara's rampant emotions... Mika also enjoyed then sensation due to the affections he bore for Gaara. He was not an empty headed youth with a crush, but he did find Gaara to be a perfect potential mate and knew his feeling were Mutual.

" I lack your patience, I know you had to deal with Naruto and Lee at the Same time and they are both still alive... " Gaara's forehead scrunched for a moment. " Speaking of Lee, what are you doing with Him? His Skills are far too fast to waste and you would never waste such a valuable resource."

Mika chuckled, knowing full well that he was getting a lot of strange looks. He knew how attractive he was, and was very much aware how he looked when he was projecting the level of warmth he was now. Well... that and the fact that he rarely showed this level of emotion played a part.

" After much discussion with the Daiymo and His Gaurds, we have decided to offer him a place in the Shinobi Monk Temple and if he shows skills in their Styles he will be allowed to become one of the Guardian Shinboi twelve. They are in need of some fresh meat and Lee is perfect for that kind of work. All Honor and Loyalty, none of the Dirt stuff he can't handle. My hopes is that he teaches the Monks the Strong Fist, and Learns from their Combat Style and Sealing Style. He is far too rigid and is actually able to use seals, so That should help him to be of more use."

Clearly Gaara sensed there was more to this offer. " And what else, that is not enough for you to help someone as potently dangerous as Lee? Especially when he opposes your Ideals."

Mika smirked slightly and placed a slight Genjutsu up to mask his words. . " Did you hear about that little attack on the Fire Monk Temple as few Years ago?" Gaara nodded, so Mika continued. " Well It turns out the One of the Monks there, a Boy our Age Named Sora, suddenly showed signs of being a Jinchuuriki and attacked the temple in a rage. They barely subdued him, and sent a report to the Hokage and Daiymo, both of which were filed away in Danzo's Store of information My friend Found. I want to see how this is possible, and remove it if need be. I do not want the Akatsuki to get their mits on the boy, that would really suck. "

Gaara nodded but before he said a word, they both turned their head as they sensed the presence of Yagura and two others in the village. " It seems we have to cut our time short."

Nodding, they both paid for their meals and hurried to the Council Room via the Roof Tops.

As they hopped, Gaara spoke. " Mika, Will that Sora boy be able to survive an Extraction? I mean Naruto and I might be able to due to great genetics and powerful bodies, but that boy is not us."

Mika shrugged. " That depends on several factors, such as the power of his body and will and the method used to grant him the portion of Kurama's chakra. If it is has spread to all of his cells... then no, he will die. However if not, then more then likely he will survive but need weeks if not months of rehab. I plan on keeping him in the village for a time regardless as he is supposed to be a genius in Wind Manipulation though he specializes in using Wind Manipulation in close Quarters. Perhaps Temari and him can speak?"

**Gaara smirked and nodded, realizing right then a deep new truth in the Leaf Village. Mika was in Charge, wither anyone wanted to admit or not. It didn't matter that Tsunade was the Hokage, or that there was a Daiymo...**

Mika was the King of the Leaf, and his Word was Absolute. And that Thought Brought a massive Smile to Gaara's face.

* * *

**" Wow, this Place is so pretty!" Yagura smiled with a childish grin, not at all ashamed of his behavior. As a Kage he had never been allowed to show as Much emotion as he liked, and as a Jinchuuriki he had never really gotten the chance to see much of the World. So, he was allowed to be excited Damn it! " So many Trees!"  
**

Chojuro, who he had brought with him along side that idiot Ao, chuckled nervously for a moment before saying. " Yes, it is pretty. I have never seen so much green."

Yagura smiled at the boy, trying his best to encourage him. He had an insane amount of potential, being considered a master Swordsman even among the Circles of the Seven Swords Men of the Mist. Yagura knew that it was only his lack of confidence that was in the boy's way from becoming Kage Level and the Head of the Seven Swordsmen.

" Who Cares if it Pretty, We need to stay on Edge Boy! In my Day!"Yagura's head turned as he stared coldly at Ao, whom greatly contributed to Chojuro's lack of confidence.

" Ao, if you were not so useful I would crush you under my feet for being such an Ass, do not speak unless given permission." Ao froze immediately, shivering at Yagura's look and words. Satisfied, Yagura turned to a Now Shame Faced Chojuro. " It is alright to admire the beauty of the world kid, we are people as well as Ninja. So long as it does not interfere with your duties as a ninja, it is more then acceptable behavior."

Chojuro smiled at him and nodded, just in time as lady Tsunade and the Elders shot to the Ground in front of them. She stood straight and tall, given Yagura a slight shiver knowing what she was capable of. He half hoped Ao pissed her off, if only to see what she was capable of.

" Hello Yagura, I hope your time as an ambassador is serving you well."

Smiling, Yagura Nodded. " Very Much so, I never really wanted to be the Mizukage but my Village demanded it to keep me under control. It is nice to be free and walking about." Nodding to the Elders who responded in Kind, Yagura gestured to Chojuro and then Ao. " These are my guards Chojuro and Ao respectively. Chojuro is an up and coming member of the Seven Swordsmen and Ao is one of our finest and most annoying veterans."

Yagura of course ignored Chojuro's blush and Ao's gaping.

Chuckling, Tsunade gestured to the Elders. " These are our Elders, Hamura and Koharu." Both nodded, stoic as can be but Yagura could detect a slight wariness born of Decades of Living the Shinboi life. " We are heading to Council Room where Lord Gaara, Mika and Amara Furibado are already waiting for us. Follow us."

With that, Tsunade and the Elders shot to the Roof and across the Village with Yagura and his guards following after.

""

Five Minutes of Roof Hoping Later and the Ninjas all entered the Hokage building and made their way up into the Council Room where they saw the Fire Daiymo, Shizune Kato, Shukaku Nara, Amara Furibado, Mika and Gaara Waiting for them. Yagura could not help but call out. " Gaara, so nice to see you in person. You look shorter in person, did you make yourself taller in the Mindscape?"

Gaara just huffed at him and gave off a aura of Pouting, causing Mika to chuckle at him in amusement. " Probably, Naruto does the Same thing." Gaara glared at Mika, though Yagura could tell that he was amused.

Of course this is where Tsunade decided to intervene. " As amusing as I find this, We need to get this started." She gestured to the Seats, making the Mist group hurry to their seats and look at her attentively.

The Moment Tsunade Sat down, the Daiymo Spoke. " Welcome everyone, I know that these meetings are probably getting tiring but we need to get this all over with." The Daiymo gestured to Gaara. " As you all know, our three villages are all in a very precarious position. The Sand suffered years at the hands of two ineffective Leaders and drastic loss of Funds, the Leaf had it's standards dropped by three Melodramatic tools and is suffering from the Loss of a great deal of our forces." The Daiymo then gestured to Yagura himself. " And of course it goes without saying that your village is recovering from a Civil war and genocide caused by a power hungry Uchiha. Our Villages have never been in more dire straights and in truth it will take at least a generation for any of to truly recover, and thus we are deeply vulnerable. Mika and I talked about this for some time and both of us came up with several possible solutions to this and perhaps the best part is why we are all here." The Daiymo took a breath here. " We propose an total alliance, both political, Economic and Militaristic. This includes lowered taxes on traded goods, protection of allied territories and the like. We have even figured out semi Neutral place where we can all gather for meetings and trading if you both agree. Of course, Mei and Gaara were already informed of this and thus we are just looking for answers and possible alterations if needed."

The Daiymo gestured to Yagura who nodded and began to say what Mei had ordered him too.

" Mei read the Terms you sent us, as Did I and Honestly I can saw we both agree to it and we even have a suggestion to increase the potency of our alliance." Everyone looked at him curiously. " Well, Since we are trying to create unity between our villages I believe that we should trade some of our ninjas in a form of Rotation, conensiding with eh Chunin Exams. Essentially, all would send two ninjas to each village and Two More to Wave to protect it and teach some of the the Basic of Ninjutsu so we can recruit some of them for each village.

Anyway, the Ninjas we sent to each other's village would each have a purpose. One Ninja would learn an art from our Village while the other would teach and Art from the village they came from though of course they would also be aided in any training they wished as well. After six months of this, they would rotate to the Other village in the cycle until they returned to their own village and if all goes well, the ninjas would be considered as potential ambassadors and Friends of that village. The cycle would of course begin anew with other Ninjas to create as much unity between our villages as possible."

Everyone looked at Yagura with so much awe and surprise that he could not help but blush slightly.

**Mika could not help the look he gave Yagura, he was just that amazed. The Mist had always been one of the more secretive villages, to hear such an offer was amazing and he wanted in. " I volunteer myself and My apprentice Hinabi Furibado to this if it is allowed." Of course this meant that it would happen, something his son Morph clearly understood as he nodded with the Daiymo's body.**

" I see nothing wrong with this.. In fact I believe it should be the Kage of Each village that does the Teaching in order to truly promote this connection. Tsunade, Gaara, do either of you oppose this?"

Both of them shook their heads, with Gaara speaking. " Not at all, I personally am in favor of this type of alliance. Each village has their own strengths and weaknesses, this will help to limit the Later to some degree. I volunteer my brother Kankuro, my Sister Temari, My Guard Shira, and Matasuri a young genin from my village to this cause. Shira can teach some Taijutsu as he knows it, and Temari can help with Wind Manipulation while Kankuro can learn some genjutsu and taijutsu along side Matasuri."

Tsunade spoke next. " I agree to this and offer Mika to teach Medical Jutsu and Genjutsu, Hinabi Furibado to learn whatever it is you have to teach, Udon to Learn whatever it is you wish to teach and Neji Furibado to Teach advanced Chakra control exercises though I do have a feeling he will be wanting to Master Earth Chakra Manipulation and learn some Jutsu."

Yagura, who looked very pleased with himself, nodded. " Wonderful, I think that will be perfect from each of you. We are volunteering Chojuro to Teach Kenjutsu, Ukataka who we just recently found to Teach Advanced Water Manipulation, Hataru who is Ukataka's apprentice and refuses to leave his side will learn from the villages, and Hakuyo Yuki a recently discovered survivor of the Ice release living along side his Mother Kahyo in Wave will also learn along side all of you. Apparently he is very skilled and eager to learn, and His mother is still wary of the village though she knows Tsuande well enough that she trusts him in your village."

Tsunade started smiling. " I remember her, hell of a right hook that one. I met her as she was moving to Wave about... Seven or so years ago I think... Her son was just a little squirt then. I think that was on of Shizune's first times diagnosing a child." Shizune nodded, smiling at the memory.

Morph, as the Daiymo, Chuckled. " Wonderful, We shall start after then Next Chunin Exam which I believe is in Grass this time." Everyone nodded, more then pleased with this. " Now Gaara I believe you had some ideas in terms of trading?"

Gaara nodded and grabbed a Scroll which he of course opened. " Well I was thinking that we can take over the Last branch of Gato's Old shipping company the branch that was cut off in Wave and have that act as a medium for our trading. Here is what I have on that..."

Mika smirked lightly as he watched everyone listen intently to Gaara's words, everything was going smoothly...

He just wished his Chameleon Tattoo wouldn't burn every time Tayuya would leave Rengoku, like she was right then. It was slightly annoying.

* * *

**Isiribi hated being summoned to the Mortal world, it felt so strange and made her scales itch something fierce. Still, she could not deny it's use and could not wait until she was permitted allowance to sign to the Scroll, or to get a contract of her own. **

" Alright you two, I will summon you back to our realm when you return." Isiribi turned and smiled at the Chameleon Elder Shiran, this was his first time in the mortal world in over a thousand Years. She could see a certain level of giddiness in his eyes and well as a sad hesitation, more then likely due to how much had changed in that time. She liked the old Chameleon who acted kind of like a father figure to her at times, so she was sad to see that sadness in his eyes.

Tayuya, who had been summoned with her, smirked at the old Chameleon. " We should return shortly around Dawn, so you have plenty of time to enjoy the outside world old Man. Enjoy yourself. " She then turned to Isiribi and gestured her head. " Let's go girl, we have a mission to complete."

Nodding in return, Isiribi waved goodbye to Shiran then shot after Tayuya, onward to her first mission...

She was as excited as she was wary.

* * *

**Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**I hope you all enjoyed as this was a lot of fun to write, seriously one of my favorite chapters I must admit. It feels good to really start showing some of the major changes That has happened due to Mika's presence in this world.**

**I have been waiting to show my idea for a Shinboi trade and here it is... I must admit I am slightly giddy. How do you guys feel about it?**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	72. Databook Entry- Mika

**Hi everyone, fanficobsessed15**** has brought it to my attention that there is some trouble with following the timeline in my series. To ensure everyone can follow my admittedly long story, I am placing this chapter up. It will contain a Time Line and a Data book entry to explain Mika's personality, appearance and abilities. Occasionally I will be adding a new Data book entry for one of my Characters. Please, tell me if you want someone to have a Data book entry, even if they have not appeared yet. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika.**

* * *

**Chapter One- Team Assignment- Mika is High C to Low B with lack of experience. **

**Chapter Two- Two Weeks After Team Assignment- Mika Starts working in the Hospital**

**Chapter Three- Two Months Since Mika Graduated- From this point Mika is easily Low to Mid B Rank in terms of Skills.**

**Chunin Exams- Three Months after Mika graduated**

**Preliminaries Chunin Exams- Three Months and Five Days**

**Third Exam and Invasion- Four Months and Five Days- Due to Training with Might Guy and Yugao for a Month Mika's Skills are Firmly High B Rank**

**Mika Leaves with Jiriaya and Naruto to get Tsunade - Four Months and Ten Days- Mika shattered Itachi's Tsukiyomi and Absorbed Naruto' Chakra, activating His Empathy and increasing his own Powers. This also unlocks Mika's emotions and allows him to really feel for the first time in Years.**

**Mika and Naruto learn the Rasengan and Spend time at a Festival- Four Months and Thirteen Days ( Chapter Eleven)**

**Mika Master's His Empathy, Gains Control over his emotions and Jiraiya discovers Tsuande's Location. Four Months and Twenty Three Days.**

**Tsunade Fight's Orochimaru along Side Mika- Five Months.**

**Mika, Naruto, Tsunade, Tonton, Jiriaya and Shizune Make it back to the Leaf. Five Months and one Week.**

**Mika Fight's the Rest of his Graduating Class and Obtains a his Status as a Special Jonin Five Months and Eight Days- Chapter 18 ( Mika also gets Hinata as a Student)**

**Mika enter's Anbu ( Five Months and Eleven Days)**

**Mika Passes all of his Anbu tests and Trains again with Hinata - Five Months and Eighteen Days**

**Mika comes back from his First ANBU Mission the Day after Sasuke defects -_ Six Months**

**Mika saves Tayuya and Helps Gaara. Obito orders White Zetsu to Spy on Mika. Six Months and One Week ( Chapter Thirty)**

**Ino Joins Mika in Training - Six Months and Two Weeks**

**Mika Gives a Lesson at the Academy , Gains the loyalty of Hinabi and Udon who join in his training._ Seven Month and three Weeks.**

**Mika catches White Zetsu, turns him into Morph and becomes the Chameleon Summoner. Tsunade ups her training to deal with Mika and the Akatsuki, and sets up the Mika Suppression team. Danzo begins his own Mika Suppression team. Lee Starts to Loath Mika due to his actions in Wave.****\- Eight Months and One Week.**

**Mika Starts Morph's Training, Learns the truth of the Sage of Six Paths and Shukaku is freed from his madness, just as Yagura and Isobu are starting to break free from the Genjutsu on them. _Eight Month and Two Weeks. ( Two Days later, the Sage of Six Paths Creates the Prophecy against Mika.)**

**Mika returns to the Leaf, Fully recovered. Tsunade places the Mind Monitoring Seals on Mika who reverses them and turns the ANBU Inari into his Slave. Nine Months.**

**Within the period of Mika's Grounding, Hinata's Meets her ancestor Hamura and activates her Prism White Eyes, The Sage enters Itachi's body and begins to repair the damage in his body, Mika Removes Anko's Curse Seal and Neji's Caged Bird Seal, Gets Naruto and Neji's Loyalty, and Gaara Starts to Master Taijutsu. Mika employs Isiribi. Ten Months since Mika graduated. **

**In the Course of another Month... Mika trained Neji and Naruto to reach far higher levels then ever both Reaching Joinin Level, removed most of the Caged Bird Seal with Naruto's Help, Fought Sasori and Got his ass Kicked, Started Sakura and Shizine onto a path toward freedom from their abusers by introducing them to Vivian and Helped Naruto to Befriend Kurama. Obito is taken over by Black Zetsu and Oonki places Mika into his Bingo book using Sasori's information and also has Mika placed into the Shallows. Naruto, Mika and a few others proclaimed their rights to a test of Skills in order to gain contorl over Naruto's many clans and so Mika could get promoted. Eleven Months Since Mika graduated. **

**Eleven Month and One week- Sakura Started training Seriously, Yagura and Isobu were freed from Genjutsu and Obito started to become free from Black Zetsu's influence. Sasori killed Raiga and turned Ranmaru into his apprentice, Gaara ordered Chiyo back as a Ninja and started to better his village, Inari destroyed part of Root and Mika gained a lot of knowledge. Mika had Morph Take over the Fire Diaymo ( Which I mispelled a lot as people pointed out.) ****Mika fights Asuma, Neji fights Guy, Hinabi fights Ebisu, Udon fight Konohomaru, Naruto fights Kakashi who later loses his Eye, Hinata fights her father and kills him, Hana fights Anko, Shino fights Shikamaru who fataly injures him costing Shikamaru his clan heir status. Jiriaya is arrested for a lot of crimes... Tsunade begins to totally align her self with Mika.**

**Eleven Months and Eight Days. Sakura defects with Kakashi's Sharingan and the Rajin... Naruto convinces Kakashi to change which thankuflly works very well. Mika and Morph use thier influence to create a great deal of changes for the betterment of the Leaf... **

**Eleven Months and Eleven Days- Jiraiya defects along side Root, Shikamaru, Kiba and Iruka. Hinata is offically a part of the Torture and Interrogation department. Itachi becomes the Sage of Six Path's bitch. Naruto, Gaara and Yagura use the Joined Bjuu Mindscape to speak and organize a village alliance. Sakura joins Kabuto and Orochimaru.**

**Eleven months and Nineteen Days, Gaara and Yagura enter the village and the meeting for the alliance begins... Mika is offically a High A Rank Ninja at this point.**

* * *

**Mika's Appearance.**

**Mika is Five Feet One with pale skin and dark blue eyes. His lips are a dark red, his hair is curly and chocolate brown. He possesses androgynous features that make him seem like a doll. Due to absorbing the Natural Energy from Tayuya's Curse Seal, Mika gained a Hindenburg Figure all over his back.**

**Mika also has a tendency to wear dark colors, mostly black and Grey.**

* * *

**Mika's Personality initially appeared to be simple. Cold, judgmental and highly analytical with a tendency to get distracted by people's chakra. However absorbing Naruto and Kurama's chakra seems to have unleashed Mika's full emotions, revealing a terrifying temper and a much warmer personality... to those whom deserve either or. **

**Unfazed by death and obsessed with Books and his own growth, Mika's bears a rather obsessive nature. This can be seen best in his teaching others, something he is highly skilled at. **

**Mika also manages to gain the loyalty of people easily, using Honesty, Kindness and a certain level of sternness to keep people in line. **

**Overall Mika is a stern, possessive, cold and kind person who's emotions are always both rich and controlled... **

* * *

**Skills.**

Despite being a Civilian born Ninja, Mika possesses an extreme level of skill in the Ninja arts. This innate skill Mixed with his incredible work ethic has allowed Mika to quickly gains skills and even a level of Mastery in several arts within a very short time frame, mastering genjutsu before even graduating the Academy. Mika skills are so advanced that when Mixed with his own tactical abilities, Mika is able to hold off even the like of Orochimaru. However due to his low Chakra levels, Mika makes a point to do as little as possible when he fights to preserve his chakra levels and stamina.

**Chakra and Physical Prowess. **

Due to his Civilian Status, Mika has low levels of chakra however due to hard work, an innately powerful will and the unique ability to assimilate the chakra of others Mika's chakra is extremely potent. His control is perfect, surpassing Tsunade due extreme hard work and effort, so much so that he can due most jutsus with a single handsign or none what so ever.

Mika's Strength is naturally powerful, so much so that he is able to shatter ribs and even crush people without chakra. When Mixed with Chakra he can hold his own with Tsunade herself. Mika's Speed is great however that is mostly due to the weights, Gravity and resistance Seals he wears, he admits this is not his greatest skill. To mak eup for this, Mika's taijutus skills use a great deal of evasion and perception, making Mika a very hard target to hit. It also allows him to combat virtually any other due to the extreme diversity in his Combat skills.

Still, Taijutsu is not his favorite or most skillful set.

**Ninjutsu**

Mika is a master of the Shadow clone, Substitution and Mystic Palm Jutsus as well as a the Chakra thread Jutsu. His masterful control allows him to use these jutsus without too much issue. He is capable of creating barriers and and the like. He is capable of using Tsuande's Super Strength, and the Hyuuga gentle Fist. He can also open the Inner gates, though anything past the third would kill him.

He is also a masterful user of the Mind grazing technique and used this to teach others by showing them how to properly use and train in a technique. This comes in handy when using the Shadow Clone Jutsu which he uses to master his skill set and spy on others.

Mika is also the Current Summoner of the Chameleon clan. They are excellent spies and help him to hide his less then legal activities.

Mika is also highly proficient in Earth, Water, and Lightning Manipulation and even has created a few Jutsu in these fields. the Cement Trapping Jutsu is the perfect example of this. Mika is also able to use both Yin and Yang Release respectively, bearing an affinty for Yin Release which allows him to push his will into others and even into objects.

Mika also can take chakra from literally everyone, and makes point to mix poison with a variety of his Jutsus.

Mika is also an S Class Sensor capable of sensing emotions, elements, skill sets, bloodlines and even the electricity in the chakra of others. By use of his will Mika can unleash god like Killer intent that can freeze most people, even Kage Level Ninjas... However if a person's will is strong enough they can fight it.

**Weapons. **

Highly skilled with all weapons, Mika prefers to use his Chokuto and Senbons both of which he uses along side with a variety of Poisons. Roughly Mika can be consuidered an expert level Sword user...

However, as he acknowledges he has some time before he reaches a mastery of this field.

**Genjutsu**

Mika is easily a Master in Genjutsu, capable of reversing and detecting the genjutsu of anyone eve Itachi's Tsukyomi and Danzo's Kotoamatsukami. He can effortlessly cast genjutsu using a method he developed called the Mirage. Essentially Mika pulses his chakra out, infusing it with his intent so he can weave many levels to his illusions. They are nearly impossible to detect, and even harder to break.

Even the Sharingan in not immune to Mika's illusions, making his very hard to fgith. This is made even harder as he can use his Illusions even when moving at high speeds.

Currently Mika is working on Sound Based GenJutsu.

**Sealing**

Mika is a borderline Master of Sealing, capable of breaking down and creating seals with a very short time. He managed to disarm and destroy the Caged Bird Seal and the Cursed Seal of Heaven without too much difficulty.

His sealing skills show an peak when he used the Hidden Art- Personal Seal-Full Function Seal- Complete Stasis to Save the Life of Shino Aburame.

**Intelligence**** and teaching Skills. **

**Overall, Mika is a frighteningly intelligent young man capable of seeing the bigger picture no matter who hides it. He is capable of manipulating literally everyone, gaining allies with a great deal of powerful people...**

**Mika often, when fighting, Makes strategies on the fly that not only hurt his enemy but allows him the chance to escape or capture them. **

**He think hundreds of moves ahead and has an IQ of 237.**


	73. Forged

**" So it's agreed? The Land of Fire will provide Lumber, Herbs, Seeds and Food for the trade alliance, The Land of Water will provide Sea Plants and Food, Minerals and Gems, While the Land of Wind will provide Gold Dust, Salt, Iron and Desert Plant Seeds... This seems fair to me." Morph nodded as he spoke, very pleased with what they had hashed out so far. " And of course, we shall be adding a group stipulation for change when needed and a note for how to include the other Nations or villages should they want in our alliance." **

Everyone nodded, but it was Mika who spoke. " However before we start to include others, or even announce our Alliance I think we should wait for the Chunin Exams. We can use that as a show of power to hold of the Nations that would be threatened by our alliance and draw in those in need of our aid."

Yagura smiled at Mika before he spoke. " Definitely, We don't want that old Fart Oonoki to get into another fit, or A for that matter... those two idiots are far too paranoid for their own good, even by Shinobi standards. A whiff of our alliance and they will declare war on us, and as Much as I would like to say otherwise... we would more then likely lose. They Each have two, extremely powerful and in control Jinchuuriki's on-top of their Kage. More so, from what I understand, Oonki often recruits the Akatsuki and that alone would ensure our Death."

The room went silent here, no one spoke as images of such an event brushed along their thoughts...

This was broken by Mika standing. " The Akatsuki is an issue all their own, and a threat to us all. We need to deal with them, and I have several thoughts on the Matter." Morph shuddered as he felt his father release the tight hold on his chakra and will power... just a little. Still, it was enough to draw the eyes of everyone in the room. " First, each of our villages needs to ensure that we have back up kages. After Our Hokage died, we had to leave the village for a Month to find a Fitting Candidate. In that time, We had two of the Akatsuki enter our village with ease. Itachi and Kisame to be specific, and honestly if either if them had chosen two... our village would have been wiped out. Even with Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi in the village... nothing could have been done about them." Mika sighed here, lifting his head and pinning everyone with the incredible strength of his determined gaze. " This is unacceptable, for any of us. One person should never present such a threat to any of the major villages, our Numbers and potential is far too great for this to ever happen. Thus, My proposal is for each village Kage to train at least three others to take their place should they need to."

Morph watched as Mika gestured to Tsunade. " Already, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi Hatake have agreed to take the rigorous training needed to ascend to Kage Level , as well as offered to train our Ninjas in their most skilled art. I myself am not that far from Reaching S Rank, and also have agreed to train along side that group to ascend to Kage Level, same with Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Even when I leave, they will be training along side this group."

Mika gestured to Gaara and Yagura. " Gaara, with the exception of Chiyo... you are the only Kage level Ninja in your village. Yagura, you are luckier then the rest of use in that you have Mei, Utakata and of course, you. However both of you, and Gaara himself, are susceptible to the Sharingan which both Obito and Itachi have and are skilled enough to use on you. This puts you all at a disadvantage, or rather..." Mika's determined look became smug. "It would If you never met me. I am immune to pretty much all genjutsu, and thus I can help teach you each how to shatter pretty much any of the Sharingan's genjutsu seeing as they all work the same."

Morph restrained from rolling his eyes at his father's behavior, but accepted it regardless. However this thought vanished as he felt a very subtle killing intent rising from Yagura's suddenly still body. Obviously, the powerful and experienced Shinobi in the room detected this as well, so they turned to him with challenging looks.

**Yagura struggled to restrain the deep hatred he now bore for the Sharingan, however just the thought of that accursed eyes drove him to a near feral state. " I am afraid that this will more then likely be a source of contention... however my village and I... have sworn a blood feud on the Uchiha and on all Uchiha. If we see one, we will destroy it without mercy." **

Yagura's hatred went further then anyone could realize, he was forced to slaughter and order the slaughter of countless of his villagers... people he swore to protect. Obito Uchiha would pay dearly, that he knew...

Oddly enough, it was Gaara who stood up and agreed with him first. " Obito Uchiha has caused all of our villages an unheard level of grief. He forced Yagura into Starting a Civil War, killed the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki and Forced Kurama to Rampage in the village. Not to mention that he is apart of an organization designed to take Jinchuuriki's like myself and Yagura down. He is a threat that needs to be take care of. The same could be said about Itachi, Sasuke and Orochimaru. All of them are enemies of our village and for too long, they have been aloud to roam unchecked. " Gaara turned his Gaze toward Mika, adding more credit to Yaugra's belief that Mika was the one in charge, and said. " We need to deal with all of them, no matter what family or village they hail from."

Yagura shuddered lightly as he saw Mika's eyes harden for a moment, before softening lightly. " I am in complete agreement." Yeah, that surprised Yagura. " As powerful as the Sharingan is, those who wield it are a threat to all of us and cannot be allowed to live." Mika's eyes turned to the now straining Elders. " Elders, I know that you may not like it... however you need to give it some thought. Even if we recreate the Uchiha clan, their very chakra urges them to start conflicts... I know you both read Tobimara's report on the Sharingan."

The two elders and Mika stared down at each other for a moment before the elders nodded. The female Elder, Koharu, spoke. " Very well, we may not like it however we cannot disagree with your logic... You have our support."

Mika smiled at turned to the Daiymo who nodded. " It seems we all agree on this... As of this moment, the Uchiha clan is an enemy to the Land of Fire.. as is the Akatsuki and Orochimaru... and they are too be killed, after any information of note is take of course." Everyone nodded, the room was solemn and serious...

Of course, that Meant Mika had something to say. " Now that we are speaking about Orochimaru... I propose that once our villages are open in their alliances, we start to actively search and destroy any and all of his bases. Also we should share any and all resources of merit we discover... this of course includes research and those he has experienced on... however some of them will not want to live in a Shinobi village.. perhaps we can send some of them to Wave. Those that wish to be Shinobi will be placed on probation and eventually offered a place in which ever village they chose. That seems reasonable I think... We are all low on overall population so this should help deal with that to at least some degree."

Needless to say, everyone was nodding. In fact, the previously silent Tsunade spoke up. " I think they should be sent here first, to ensure that they are healthy not dangerous to the world... Unlike all of you, I know exactally what Orochimaru is capable of and beleive me.." She shuddered here. " You will need someone of my skill level to help most of his victims..."

No one disagreed...

* * *

**Isiribi was more then a little nervous as she scaled the Metal walls of the Southern fortress. This was her first mission and she was determined to get it right... ****Taking a deep breath, Isiribi closed her eyes and focused. One by one, she began to close of her senses, starting with Sight and moving to hearing. She was not worried as Tayuya would protect and warn her if she needed to reactivate them. **

Once her senses were closed off, she allowed one sense, unique to her and Shark.. and eels, to take over. It was called Electroreception, and it allowed her to detect the electromagnetic fields most beings generated. Normally being in the air would limit her senses, however Isiribi had Chakra and thus was able to sense these fields on a much greater radius. She could even feel these fields though metal, though with greater difficulty.

Reaching out, as only she could, Isiribi quickly managed to determine that there were twenty three people in the building, including thirteen experiments. The rest either worked their or were giving messages. However one being drew her attention, it was muffled and hard to feel but it had a distinctness she could never forget. Whomever they were, they were being contained in class, she could tell based on the interference she was getting.

Clearly this was Suiegetsu, Tayuya had told her that he was always contained like that due to his unique ... skills.

Reopening her senses, Isiribi turned to Tayuya and gave her report. " HE is in the back of the building, in a glass container as you explained. There is several machines in that room, keeping him contained I think. Other then that, there are at least ten workers and thirteen experiments. From what I can tell, only about three after even slightly capable in the shinobi art's." She could tell this by the _flavor _of their electromagnetic fields, it was kind of hard to explain.

Tayuya nodded and looked at her. " Deal with them, you are more then skilled enough for this...With as Damp as the Air is around here, you should be at the advantage with Water Style... well not for Suiegetsu, but you have other skills for that." Her serious look turned into a smirk. " Now, shall we begin?"

Isiribi Nodded, smirking in return as in a flash, they separated.

Shooting off of the building, Isiribi Landed in front of the Door. Clenching her Fist, she quickly slammed the door off of it's hinges and into the building. She heard several screams, and for whatever reason... that brought her a primal joy.

Smiling, she ran in side and quickly silenced the screaming Medics and scientists with sharpen scales to the throat, or temple... or whatever else she could reach. She was amazed at her newly found speed, consciously measuring it against the fleeing people. It was so effortless, and honestly it made her realize exactly why Shinobi were so confident in themselves. With Chakra, and training,... anything was possible.

'''

**Tayuya smirked as she watched Isiribi take down Orochimaru's precious scientists, her movements smooth and precise. A testament to her training if there ever was one. It made Tayuya proud, however it did not hold her back from her mission.**

Quickly, silently, she made her way past the fleeing Scientists and hurried into the back rooms. She knew that Orochimaru would have defenses there to wipe clean any and all information he held here, however she also knew it would be bound to an alarm that must be activated. Hence why she was snooping while Isiribi killed the Scientists, and capturing Suigestsu, any of them could activate the Seals needed to wipe out the information.

Of course Tayuya could effortlessly handle the mission on her own, even before Mika started to train her. It was in fact the ease of this mission that allowed her to bring Isiribi, they got information and a subject for Mika, and Isiribi proved her loyalty and learned how to kill without it effecting her..

A Win Win for everyone.

'''

**Making her way into the back, after she killed all others in the base, Isiribi smiled as she came face to face with a Large Glass and Metal Case full of Water. She could literally feel Suigetsu from within the case, and it made her excited. He was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, well technically he was an apprentice but that mattered little. She needed to test out her new abilities... on someone more on her level the Tayuya.**

In a flash of Motion, she sent a single scale at the Case holding Suigetsu, cooing as she waited for him to reform. " Suigetsu, it seems you have been really bad to have attracted the attention of my master." She was making a point to emphasis insanity, or immaturity. Something Lord Chimera and Tayuya had really pointed out was the importance of being underestimated...

Without any show of power, she gathered her vast reserves of chakra and allowed it to creep into her nerves and skin. A slight crackle appeared as electricity filled her chakra, only to silence itself as she drew it to her core to hide...just in time for Suigetsu reformed from the water and gave her an annoying lopsided grin. " And what do we have here, an admirer? I am flattered, really I am but I cant go to your master with you."

The boy quickly slugged her, slashing into Water so that he could wrap around and drown her... the fool had no idea what a bad Idea that was.

" What, Why are you not drowning?" His confusion made her smile as she literally breathed him in for a moment before she unleashed her chakra in a teasing wave, forcing Suigetsu to fall off of her and collece into a transparent sludge. Pain clear on his face.

She just smirked as she quickly took out the scroll Tayuya had given her. " I am a very special girl, Orochimaru ensured that." With practiced ease, she bound him away into the scroll and sighed.

She had wanted to have a big fight to test her abilites, however one of the many lessons she had been taught prevented her. Never do stupid shit on misssions, save that for your personal life...

" Damn girl, that was quick." Tayuya was of course behind Isiribi, more then likely done with her part of the mission. " I Guess My guess was right, lightning does not due him well... " She smirked at Isiribi's slight pout. " Don't pout fishface, we can find someone else to test out your abilities. Lets get out of here."

Without waiting for her, Tayuya shot off and Isiribi followed...

Equal parts proud of her missions success and annoyed at how easy it was to beat Suigetsu...

Seriously who had such a debilitating weakness and maintained such arrogance? Asshole.

* * *

**Sakura ducked under Sasuke's strike, barely managed to avoid the hit that she knew would have knocked her out. It frightened her, the level of contempt Sasuke's bore in his eyes as they spared but at the same time it drove her forward. She needed to prove herself, prove that she was worthy of his eventual love.**

After five minutes of almost exlusive dodging, Sakura saw an opening in Sasuke's Movements... a huge opening. It almost seemed like a taunt, like an insult. Did he really think so little of her that he would ignore his own defenses!That thought filled Sakura with a sudden contempt and, before she could register her actions fully...

" BAMMMMM!" Sasuke was flying across the room, blood escaping his nose and lips as he collided with a far wall. Sakura on the other hand was staring with her fist out stretched, a look of shock and horror and pride on her face.

" SASUKE!" Sakura heard Karin, who had gotten there earlier the day before, scream as she left Orochimaru and Kabuto's side to cradle Sasuke's bloodied face in her arms. " IT'S OKAY SASUKE, I WILL SAVE YOU. HERE BITE ME."

Sakura cringed as she heard the loud, lucid moan escape Karin's mouth as Sasuke indeed, bit her. A soft green glow covered Sasuke's body, healing the injuries covering his face. Sakura, now taking a good look at Sasuke, was amazed at what she saw. His nose and cheeks were both clearly broken, as were both of his lips. It made her cringed as she realized that she had indeed, mastered part of Tsunade's super strength.

**Damn, That girl could hit. Kabuto could not help but cringe as he saw the Raw Damage Sakura had inflicted on Sasuke's body. Had her fist been two centimeters higher... Sasuke would have suffered extreme damage to his eyes and the chakra coils around them. That would have ended all chances of him ever obtaining the Mangekyo or for Orochimaru allowing him to live.**

Tipping his head to Orochimaru, who was gaping slightly, Kabuto smirked. " See why I took her in? " With that, he walked over to Sakura and placed an arm around her shoulder and helped her out of the room, sensing a panic attack rising in her chest. " Don't be so afraid Sakura, it is alright. You were sparing and Sasuke needed someone to point out how his arrogance will get him killed. Let us just hope he learns from this."

She nodded, shuddering with tears falling down her cheeks. " It was... It was... I saw the opening and It just made me so... So angry." A Sliver of anger filled Sakura's eyes, surprising Kabuto, and pleasing him greatly. He hoped she would break free from Sasuke eventually, so this seemed like a good sign. " Before I knew it, I rushed him and he was flying across the room..."

Kabuto just smiled at her. " Your temper is something to behold. Even I was shaking in my boots. " He knew she needed the praise, she had so little self esteem." And don't worry about Punishment, even Orochimaru was amazed. Plus he was complaining about Sasuke's arrogance more then likely getting him killed, just yesterday."

Sakura just nodded, tears abating as a sliver of pride entered her eyes. " That was a good hit, wasn't it."

He just nodded, pleased that she was breaking free from Sasuke. Her obsession with that idiot was dragging her down...

* * *

**Chapter end. Tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**I loved each fight scene, even the extremely short one with Suigetsu... however I think it was well deserved. Seriously, how can you be so arrognat with such a blatant and overwhelming weakness like that? **

**Love your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	74. Questions, Answers and Pride

**Twenty Minutes after the meeting with the Kage's**

**" How the hell did you do it Mika?" Tsunade's voice drew Mika's attention, so that he gave her a questioning look. They had just left the Kage Meeting and were now heading toward the Senju Compoud where Gaara would be staying during his time in the Leaf." How did you get Naruto to change from he used to be into that?" She was pointing toward at least fifty clones, all hopping across the roofs with Various pieces of luggage, mostly Mika's stuff as he was helping Mika move into the Senju compound. Mika would have done it himself, however he was busy with healing Shino, and later the meeting with the Kage's. Apparently Naruto refused to move into the big compound unless Mika joined him, which Mika had no problem with as he would get access to their family scrolls and Tobimara's research.**

" She is right Mika." This was Gaara, who Mika could practically feel staring at him. " How the hell did you help him change so much? He used to be so twitchy and immature, unable to accept his own pain or darkness... Not that I am complaining, I actually find this Naruto unusually attractive..."

Mika rolled his eyes at Gaara, before smirking and without an ounce of hesitation, Mika planted a hard kiss to a stunned Gaara's lips. " I am just that good, however if you want an explanation... ask Naruto himself, I am sure he would just love to tell you." With that, Mika turned on his heel and calmly continued toward the Senju compound, where he was heading before they asked him those Question. " But if you two are that impatient I will just tell you, I was honest with him. I showed where he needed help and was there to guide him to better himself. He chose to change, and that is the most important part. You can't force a change, just lead people there. I did the same Hinata, Neji and well... all of them. No magical or Chakra based solution, I swear."

Knowing they would follow Him, Mika just continued to walk, before turning his gaze to one of the Naruto's on the Roof. He could Sense extreme annoyance in Naruto's chakra, the boy hated people talking about him, they did it all the time. Mika could honestly say he could not blame the boy, years of being treated like his thoughts meant nothing would effect anyone like that...

Gesturing at Naruto with his head, Mika smiled and watched as the clone separated from the pack and land in front of Gaara and Tsuande. " Hello you two, I couldn't help but hear you two asking questions about Me. I am here now, so ask away." Mika smirked as he walked away, letting Naruto stand up to himself. The boy may have stood up against His more active abusers, mainly Kakashi, but he needed to stand up to his loved ones. They were just as bad in their own way,and Naruto had a lot to get off of his chest. It was best to start with this small moment... it would only help When Mika made Naruto the Hokage... He would need the abilty to make his intentions and thoughts clear, even around those he used to give into...

Smirking with his hands in his pockets, Mika strode along, all the way to his new house... more then pleased with his day thus far...

* * *

**Sasuke's entire body shook with Hatred as his felt the bruises on his face. How Dare Sakura do this to him, what right did she have to breath near an Uchiha let alone strike one. Even if it was a spar, she had no right...Of course, his hatred toward Sakura drew his attention to the person he loathed most in this world... Himself. Sakura may have hit him, but he allowed it... he failed to defend himself from even her... he always failed...**

As it always did when he raged, Memories of his old life rose unbidden into his thoughts... none of them good...

The first was simple, the Day he attempted the Fireball Jutsu and failed, his father reminded him that Itachi had gotten on his first try... destroying Sasuke's smile for the rest of the week...

The Next was the moment he woke from Itachi's Tsukiyomi, after he slaughtered his family. The first thing Sasuke had felt was not the sadness of losing his family, but the shame of being powerless against Itachi... being cowed once more by his superior older brother...It was here he vowed to never falter like that again...Never to fall into the shadow of another...

The images increased now, reminding him of the jealousy he felt when he heard the Teacher's Praising Ino's Sensory abilities and taijutsu skills before she went all fangirl, When he Saw how easily Sakura could memorize literally everything she saw, when he saw Mika effortlessly master the Leaf Sticking exercise and accuracy portions of the academy or when he felt the pain of Mika's insane natural Strength when they spared in the academy, when he sensed Naruto's obscene chakra levels or saw how Fast Kiba was in the academy...

He had hoped that he would be able to shine more when he left the academy...and for a time he did... however he then started to hear about Mika more and more each day. How he was a rising star in the Hospital, how he had the highest Recorded IQ in the village... Sasuke had tried to hide his unhappiness, and for a time he was successful... however once he watched Mika's skills in the Preliminaries, and later the Third Exam of the Chunin Exams... he could no longer hold it in. Mika was better then him, far better then him. So much so that he could take on the entire graduating Class and get promoted to Special Jonin... The mere thought of this sent waves of hatred through out Sasuke's body...It was like growing up with Itachi all over again... like he ceased to exist around due to a much greater being...

He hated Mika, more then he thought possible... that Kabuto and Orochimaru liked to compare them only increased this hatred... however it reached a peak after he learned that Sakura learned From Mika... it was like Mika had been the one to hit Sasuke, not her...

And that was unacceptable.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke concentrated and like that... his goals shifted... he would surpass Mika... and Kill him...

Then, once he proved his Uchiha Might there... he would move onto Itachi...

All would be as he desired it... Revenge would be his...

After he showed Sakura her place... hitting him... as if she was worthy... the fool...

* * *

**Chapter over, there will be another chapter update soon but This one was very important. I wanted to show what Sasuke felt toward Mika and did no want to taint another long chapter with his thoughts... this small one was fine. However the beginning part was an accident, I realized that Naruto needed to stand up to his loved ones as much as his enemies and abusers and this was a good start...**

**Please, tell me what you think.. this was kind of an accidental chapter...oh and I want your thoughts on Sasuke as he is overall and on Sakura's developments... Please this is very important... **

**P.S. The next chapter will start, the next Day after Mika has moved into the Senju compound and I think I will be finally explaining why he can be able to absorb chakra and take some of it's qualities... look forward to that... I know I am... Also I think I will show how Choji is and show some Mika Gaara Fluff... Maybe even show Sakura's memories of her fight when Mika fought Sasori.. .thoughts on that are welcome. **

**Mika.**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord...**


	75. Visible Change

**Sakura felt great, amazing even. Memories of the Previous day filling her head, Kabuto's Praises and words making her smile. No one spoke about her like that... not even Tsunade. The Women just stuck to approving glances, and nods... Kakashi's occasional praises felt tacked on, distracted and nonchalant... But Kabuto, he told her exactly what she did right and smiled at her... **

Rolling her shoulders as she got off of her new bed, Sakura quickly dressed herself and hurried out so she could start her morning exercises. She never had worked this hard, so it was not easy to start but that was kind of the point... to change... and that was what she wanted. To change, to become worthy of Sasuke...and of the praised Kabuto gave to her...

Clearing her Mind as she Entered the Training Room, Sakura quickly started her exercises. She had to concentrate here, otherwise she would be unable to dodge any surprise attacks from Kabuto, something he just loved to incorporate into her training. The first day he literally flashed in front of her and slammed her into the wall, nearly knocking a tooth out...

Her exercises were actually really simple, to start she had to run laps on the large pool in the Middle of the Room, this was to build reserves and of course enhance her endurance. Once she finished her laps, She to go back onto Land and complete a variety of exercises, such as push ups, planks and pull ups. She even had to lift some weights and do sprints across the water. It was exhausting, however she enjoyed the wind down part which consisted of her swimming lazy laps around the pool for about half an hour.

By the time she finished it, Sakura was tired but felt good, knowing well enough she would get incredible results from this. Of course, now she had to go eat some food and wait for an hour, in which she would read scrolls on sealing, before she could start to spar with Karin or Kabuto.

Making her way down to the Kitchen, Sakura's mind buzzed with happiness, however the closer she got to the Kitchen.. the more... uneasy she felt. The air was thick with tension, and killer intent... she knew it could be Kabuto or an angry Sasuke, so she readied herself subtly as she could...

" SAKURA!" Karin's sudden scream surprised Sakura, however her newest training came in handy and helped her dodge the angry girl's fist as she came barreling from the Kitchen. Clearly she was the source of the Killer intent.

Dodging Karin's fist, Sakura quickly flew into her taijutsu stance and nailed the angry right where her Kidney would be with a swift jab. As Karin Stumbled in shock and pain, Sakura grabbed the girl's arm and in a surprisingly swift if slightly uncertain movement, twisted it behind her back before slamming Karin's face into the Wall. A Loud crunch and girlish scream let an Angry Sakura know that Karin's nose was clearly broken.

" Karin, what the hell is wrong with you? I have done nothing to earn you anger." Sakura was suprised at how much anger filled her tone, and how cold it was. She felt none of her usual hot temper.

Karin struggled and made some screeching sounds, however Sakura did not relent... in fact she tightened her grip, finally getting a worded response from Karin. " YOU HURT SASUKE YOU BITCH!"

Sakura was a little stunned and confused, for once her fangirl side did not kick in... instead confused but honest logic did. " We were sparing Karin, and he had a huge hole in his defenses. The point of a spar is to see this and fix it."

This was obviously not the right thing to Say as Karin started to cease and scream, her face red and foam building at the corners of her mouth. " YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF SO MUCH AS BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS SASUKE, LET ALONE TOUCHING HIM!"

Sakura wanted to retaliate, scream in defense of Sasuke and her own worthiness... however before it came out... a single thought hit her with the force of Tsunade's Drunken Backhand. _" Is this what Vivian __meant... is this how I act around Sasuke?" _Her own image started to impose itself around Karin, the same rage and pointless obsession... it kind of scared her...how someone could give so much to any one being, especially when that person couldn't care less...

Shakily, Took in a deep breath as words erupted from her chest. " Karin, I say this now... I have no longer have any interest In Sasuke ... not if he makes me act like you are acting now... We deserve so much better..."

Letting go of Karin, Sakura turned and quickly walked into the kitchen, a billion thoughts swarming in her head. Vivian's words, the dying girl beaten by her husband... Vivian's own past... for the first time in her life, Sasuke ceased to be the center of her thoughts...

Instead she thought of herself, wondering how she allowed herself to become so obsessed with a douche like Sasuke...

**From behind a weak genjutsu, Kabuto smiled. Sakura had informed him of her time with Vivian and what the women had said about Sasuke. From the pale, worried look on Sakura's face.. .it was clear that she was thinking of her time there. Who knew all it took was a dose of Karin's insanity? Hopefully Sakura broke free entirely from Sasuke, her obsession was really holding her back...**

Breaking his illusion, Kabuto walked into the Kitchen. " I see you have had a productive day already Sakura, want to talk about it?" Sensing Karin's killer intent, Kabuto turned and glared at the girl, getting her to freeze up for a moment before she sent once last glare at Sakura and hurried away.

Sakura noticed none of this as she sat down, huffing and shaking. " Yes, Please... I... I never realize how bad my obsession with Sasuke had gotten... I mean I saw Ino, but that kind of evolved over time so I never really noticed it... but when I looked a Karin... It was like I really saw myself for the first time..."

Smirking a little, Kabuto Sat next to Sakura, rubbing her back gently despite the happy dance he was doing in his head. " I felt the same way when I met Mika, he is the epitome of Independence... While My head was firmly up Orochimaru's ass... I never realized how... obsessed I was, how much I Craved his approval... How little freedom I allowed myself..." Kabuto sighed. " I think I deluded myself, and that you did the same. We just needed a metaphorical kick in the ass."

Sakura giggled for a second, before she sighed. " Agreed, I just wish I got it earlier...Think about how I acted before.. it is embarrassing as it is confusing."

Kabuto flicked her forehead. " No point focusing on the past, just move past it and use your previous behavior as a measurement of what not to do."

Sakura glared at him for a moment, before smiling. " I think I will do just that...Thank you kabuto,... Now I think I am supposed to be working on Sealing right now."

Smiling in return, Kabuto grabbed the scroll from his pouch. " Yes, About time you remembered... Slacker." His tone teasing slightly, getting a Punch to the arm in return. He just chuckled at Sakura as they quickly dived into her Sealing Studies...

* * *

**Consciousness**** had evaded Shino's Grasp for a while now. Every time he tried to wake, pain wracked his body and darkness took him away. This time however, was different. For the First time in a while, he could feel the world around him, he could hear the steady breathing and footsteps of someone in the room...he could smell a faint hint of barbecue and Hospital... he could feel the coolness of the air around him... **

He could not feel any insect inside of his body... all of his beetles were dead... That thought hit Shino with so much force, his facade broke and tears fell from his eyes...

" Shino, Are you alright?" Choji's warm, concerned voice drew Shino's attention from his despair, getting him to open his eyes for the first time. After adjusting to the Light, Shino turned his head and was greeted with the Sight of a Concerned Choji, wearing some scrubs. " Do you need me to get a nurse?"

Shino shook his head, mildly confused. " What are you doing here Choji?" His words were not cold, just tired.

Choji beamed a smile at him. " My father is allowing me to become a food ninja, and part of the training is working here. You are my friend so I asked if I could check up on you sometimes."

Now Shino was confused, as far as he was aware, Clan Heirs were never allowed to peruse any field other then the clan Styles...It was often a point of contention... " Choji, What has happened? Clan Heirs are rarely allowed to deviate from the clan arts."

Choji's smile dimmed for a second. " You have been unconscious for over two weeks Shino, you have missed a lot... Shikamaru, Kiba, Jiriaya, Danzo, Sakura, And Iruka have all defected from the village. After Sakura left, there was a huge meeting where Mika ranted a little about the limited skills sets of Clan members and how tradition has been hurting us, he actually used Hinata as an Example. The Clan heads all agreed with his reasons and allowed training outside of the clan for all members. Even your Dad is training in Poisons and Medical Basis, seeing how your limited skill set was hurting you pushed him to increase his own powers to better protect you and your clan."

Shino's head swam, a lot had happened however he was happy. While his clan seemed emotionless to most people, they were all very close. His father was literally his favorite person and to hear that he was doing all that... well a small smile crossed Shino's normally emotionless face. " That is good, I was planning on asking father to allow me to train in other fields after seeing how much Naruto has improved...It is kind of scary to be honest. About Half a year of training with Mika and he is easily stronger then most of our villages Jonin."

Choji chuckled a little. " Yeah, that actually seemed to bother the Daiymo and Mika, and so they ordered Guy, Kurenai, Shizune, Anko and Yugao to start teaching classes in order to improve the collective skills of our Ninjas. That so many people could effortlessly escape really hit a sore point for them. Apparently the Third Hokage took away a lot from the academy, so our class was actually really behind the standards they should have had. Mika is literally the only exception, or at least he was. Now he, Naruto, Hinata and Neji are all going to be training with Guy, Tsunade and Kakashi to get them all to S Rank."

Shino nodded, not at all surprised. His Fight was one of the last, so he knew that those four would need to fight much more experienced and stronger people if they were to to continue their growth. So, he decided to move onto another more pressing topic. " Why did all of those people Leave?" He was of course worried about how the village would deal with the loss of two S rank People, and Danzo's Root... That last thought hurt Shino's heart as he thought of his Cousin Torune...

Choji sighed. " Jiriaya was charged for the rape and murder of a lot of people, as well as a lot of other crimes... Danzo was losing power and ditched before he could be snuffed out. Sakura left for Sasuke, with Kakashi's Sharingan and the Rajin... Kiba lost his position of Heir to His older Sister Hana...and Shikamaru was set to be executed for his nearly killing you."

Shino nodded, all of that made senses to him. " Very well, I assume they are all in the bingo book now or are they getting the same special treatment that Sasuke did?" Yeah, that pissed of Shino. Sasuke's bloodline was not worth his betrayal... he should have had a price on his head.

Choji's face gained a serious look, one that actually intimated Shino slightly. He could for a tiny second, see exactly what Choji could become in the future. " All of them were placed in the bingo book as Traitors, including Sasuke. Exactly as they should have been, and as Sasuke should have been the moment he left. Traitors deserve nothing less."

Shino had to stop himself from gaping at the boy's cold tone, still he liked it. Clearly Choji was gaining some much needed confidence if he was able to express such emotions. It seemed Mika was right, tradition had been hurting them..." Agreed... .Now Choji, can you get a nurse. I need to now when I can get out of here. I have to ask Mika for some serious training if we are to be prepared for enemies as powerful as Danzo and Jiraiya."

Choji reached into his pouch and took out a scroll. " Mika left this scroll for you to take when you woke up. He had me hold onto it for you." Choji quickly unsealed it's contents, revealing several books, papers and scrolls. From where he was, Shino could see that most of the books were on poisons, sealing and weaponry. His attention was drawn when Choji grabbed a paper on top. " Naruto is going to be starting a Sealing Class next week, you have been invited. Actually, so has Tenten who if i hear right, gave a loud squeal and killed Naruto's clone with a Hug."

Shino nodded, slight exasperation in his beautiful amber eyes. " Mika thinks of everything doesn't he... How the hell does he plan so far ahead..."

Choji just laughed. " He is just that good, Naruto's words.. Not mine." Choji suddenly reached over and placed his large hands over Shino's Stomach, concentration for a moment before a blue light appeared over his hands. Shino could see intense concentration on the boy's face for a moment, before it turned into pride and he released the Jutsu. " You seem to be healing nicely, Mika and Gaara got all of the Shrapnel out after all."

Shino just looked at him. " Gaara is here? And when did you learn that?"

Choji Smiled. " Gaara and Yagura, the previous Mizukage, are staying in the village for a while to start an alliance. Gaara used his magnet release to remove the metal in you, while Mika healed you. I think they have a thing together, I saw Mika kiss Gaara yesterday... " Choji's voice drifted off for a moment. " Anyway, I learned this a few days ago, Shizune taught him in the healing classes I am taking. She says I am learning Quickly." Choji''s voice was full of pride, well deserved Pride as far as Shino was concerned...

Medical Jutsu was said to be very difficult after all...

Softly Smiling and determined, Shino grabbed one of the books on the table next to him and opened it up. " I think it is time I caught up Choji, I have two weeks to make up for."

* * *

**"GUHHHH" Shikamaru coughed out as he felt Fu Yamanaka's fist ram into his stomach, sending him flying with surprising force. It took everything he had not to pass out, not at all used to fighting this directly. Usually he made a point to stay at a distance, using his intellect to fight others... and while that would always be his preferred manner of fighting, He knew well enough that he had to learn how to fight in close quarters. Mika was capable of holding his own against even the likes of Guy...**

Quickly landing away, Shikamaru dodged Fu's next few strikes, desperately looking for an opening. However, he was not all that good as Thinking on his feet, he always had to take time to make a strategy...

A Sudden strike to the face ceased all thoughts, as he was knocked unconscious...

**From a distance, Danzo sighed lightly. The boy was a genius in his own way, surpassing his father in terms of long term strategy... however his situational skills were pathetic. Years of laziness and putting forth no effort in his training had drastically stunted his growth, limiting him in ways that would get him killed... however there was hope. The boy's anger and loathing toward Mika was shocking as it was confusing, and it gave Shikamaru the determination to move forward and train. **

Turning his gaze to his left, Danzo watched as A Still Slightly out of it Jiriaya, Sparing Kiba... Kind of anyway. Kiba's brashness was too much, even for Jiraiya to stomach. The Spar really just consisted of Kiba charging and swinging wildly at Jiraiya who effortlessly dodged everything. The more this happened, the angrier Kiba got which made him act more feral and made his move's sloopier. It was pathetic, and Danzo did not hold out a lot of hope for the boy...

Still, with his limited resources... he had little room to complain. Kiba at the very least had remarkable speed and strength for his age and size, even for his clan's standards... maybe if he had Fu alter his mind... maybe he could become more... viable.

" YOU BASTARD, STOP MOVING SO I CAN HIT YOU!" Kiba's scream depressed Danzo slightly, and disgusted him. How far had this generation fallen...

" Damn you Hiruzen, your incompetence is hurting my goals even now..." Rubbing his forehead, Danzo sighed. " I need more recruits... thankfully I have two and a hald years until the Akatsuki Strikes... The Semi peaceful time until then should be enough to get these failures to a someone viable state..."

""""

**From a distance, a White Zetsu clone smirked. Clearly Danzo's patience was running out, if this continued... he might be willing to join the Akatsuki... the joined resources would help Black Zetsu complete his goal... and help him to achieve Madra's goals...**

Smiling, Zetsu shifted slightly and sunk back into his tree. He would keep an eye on Danzo and Jiriaya for a while longer... ...Still, he needed to get Black Zetsu's Permission...

Closing his eyes, Zetsu sent out a mental pulse, via his connection to the other White Zetsu's, allowing the information he had obtained on Danzo to flow through it...

* * *

" **ITACHI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kisame cried out as he was flung across the room with surprising force, via Itachi's strong kick. Just seconds ago, Itachi had entered the room, looking healthier then Kisame had ever seen. The normal exhaustion gone entirely from the attractive Uchiha... however in it's place was a sort of desperate madness that terrified even Kisame.**

Itachi's mouth twitched for a second, until it turned into an almost reptilian grin. " Nothing is wrong with Me Kisame, I am better then I have Ever have been and wish to Share my recent fortune..." Itachi's entire being simply vanished, only for him to appear in front of Kisame before the Kage Level Shinobi could register the movement. In fact, he felt the pain of Itachi's hand in his chest cavity before he saw Itachi..." Starting with you my old friend."

An explosion of Mental and Physical Pain wracked Kisame's entire body, overwhelming his very soul... for about ten seconds as his soul was torn from him entirely and tossed into a Demonic figure behind Itachi. Kisame's eyes let out a single tear, honestly hurt at the betrayal of his only real friend...

**Itachi smirked as information and power wracked his body, everything that once made up Kisame's personality and life became apart of him. There wasn't even any pain, everything just assimilated perfectly..." This is incredible... no wonder the Rinnegan is so coveted..." His eyes shimmered, a genjutsu shattering as a Red Rinnegan was revealed. **

" _And that is only the beginning Child. "_ Hagoromo's Voice rippled from the depths of Itachi's Mind_. " Your new eyes can do so much more then that... Let me show you..." _Itachi shuddered as he felt the Sage's mind overtake his body. "_With our power, anything is possible... even using this new corpse as a Puppet." _Itachi felt a swirling of Chakra and willpower bleed from his hand into Kisame's Chest. " _Pain requires Chakra rods to do this, I on the other hand... Need only link the Corpse via My Chakra and Will." _

Itachi watched in wonder and horror as a Grey essence covered Kisame's body, starting from the Whole in his chest. Kisame's body twitched and shifted until the essence was absorbed into him, revealing ... well pretty Much Kisame as he had always been...to the naked eye at least. To Itachi, using his rinnegan, He could see massively larger Charka Coils, denser Muscles, Skin and Bones. In other words, a far superior Kisame...

The Sage, still in control of Itachi's body, retracted his hand. _" And Now, he is perfect... " _

Kisame's body smiled. " Yes, We are." Itachi was stunned to hear his own voice coming from Kisame's Mouth... and even more stunned to realize his vision was starting to include Kisame's... " Disorienting I know, It gets easier I assure you." It then that Itachi realize, the Sage was controlling Kisame's body for him. " _Yes, I am and yes I can stil hear your thoughts from Here Itachi... Now, to explain a little to ease your confusion. Essentially, My Soul, which is very large and flexible, is controlling Kisame's body and is also still in yours. We are connected, and I am going to use this body and his memories to help our plan work. After all, no one doubts Kiasme's loyalties to the Akatsuki or would question us being around each other."_

Itachi shuddered, fearing and admiring his ancestor all at once... " What did you do to me, The Old me would find you abhorrent... now... I don't feel any such thing toward you."

The Sage smirked from with Kisame's body, adding to the Creep Factor. " _I shattered most of your inhibitions, and increased your Natural desire for Peace. I knew would notice it eventually, so I decided to just be honest with you..."_

Itachi tried to be angry, but found only pleasure filled him...He knew that as he was before, he would be unable to create peace... like this he had a chance... " Very well... Where do we go from here?"

The Sage jsut smirked. " You already Know the plan Itachi, I just showed it to you..." With that, the Sage made a small gesture and summoned Kisame's Sword to him, quickly filling it with his will and taking it over with ease. " Now, shall we go. We have Akatsuki members to take over. Sasori and Deidera are closest to us, they should be easy enough to take over. Their skills will be valuable in our conquest."

Itachi just smiled, ignoring the tiny warning sensation from the back of his mind... the tiny remnants of his old self, that survived the Sage's Mental alterations...

* * *

**From her Place at the Edge of the Village, Inari Yamanaka the Anbu waited patiently for their new Spies reports. It had been Nine Days Since their spy had left the village, not of course that their spy knew that they were a spy... hence the perfection of the situation. **

Sensing the familiar Chakra of their Spy, Inari turned her mindless eyes toward the Forest and Watched as the Spy Entered the Agreed to Clearing. " How did you manage to Escape them Mizu?" Yes, she did mean the Water Fox Spirit that Existed in Mika's Mind...

The man turned his head up and smirked at Inari. " It was easy, my Host may be a weakling but his body and chakra Levels are small enough for me to sneak out easily. Especially as I have My Father's Memories of Stealth training. Still, getting here in time for this meeting was a Bitch. My host was knocked out during a Spar and I nearly was unable to control him long enough to make him eat a Chakra pill and make a Shadow Clone."

Inari nodded. " I will tell your father of this and see if he can think of a Solution." Inari raised her hand and held it out for her other master. " Show me what you have to report... and if you want to show your father a more personal Message, I will ensure he gets it."

Mizu nodded and placed his host's hand in Inari's, allowing his information to pass via Mental connection." There, Done... I have Dispel as I feel My Host Waking up..."

Inari nodded once. " Very well, Until Next time." With that, Inari watched Mizu's body dispel. Done with her current Mission, herself poofed away, allowing her knowledge to rush to her true body across the village in her apartment.

""

Shuddering, Inari smirked a little. How the hell Mika, her master, Managed to shift Mizu into a New body was beyond her, however she could not deny it's brilliance. Mizu was utterly loyal to Mika and was easily powerful Enough to take over the mind of Most Beings... He made the perfect Spy, especially as his Host had no idea he was even there.

Standing quickly, Inari hurried over to one of her knew pet Squirells, and placed her hands on it. In an instant, her conscious splintered and took over the creature's Mind. Using the Squirrel's body, Inari hurried out of her house and made her way to the Senju Compound, Sneaking into Mika's new room where the boy sat in his bed reading.

Mika looked up at her with a smirk. " I wondered when you would get here... what does My Sone have for me?" He held out his hand, allowing Inari to rest her head on it and send the knowldge into him. " Ahh... Shikamaru is training with Danzo... and Kiba with Jiriaya... and A Zetsu is Watching them... Hmmmmm... Wonderful..." That last word was clearly sarcastic. " We will have to ensure that at least some of Danzo's forces are taken care off... He is dangerous enough on his own... I wonder." Mika's eyes glimmered with a sadistic gleam, before he placed a hand on Inari's Squerrel head. A Steady flow on knowledge filled her head. " Make sure he gets this starting next week... get him the supplies he needs.. .my son is going to be very busy..."

Nodding, Inari quickly shot from Mika's room and back to her apartment, returning to her body with a practiced ease.

Holding her head, Inari shuddered. " Damn Mika... I may literally be your will less slave... but damn you are a scary motherfucker..."

Shaking her head, Inari started making a Mental List... she had a week to get Mizu's supplies...her family stores would help with some of the less lethal ingredients... the other stuff... yeah she would have to be discrete...

* * *

**From his room, Mika smirked. He loved Mental Jutsu's, they just made life so much easier for him... And made spying a breeze. Still, he knew better then to get overconfident. Danzo had Several Yamanaka's under his control, if even one of them found Mizu... Well, Mika did not want to think of that. He just was grateful that his son had his memories of the Yamanaka Jutsu, if things got bad he could body hope into a new body... **

Sighing, Mika rubbed his fingers through his hair... Things were getting harder for him... he was spreading his influence far faster then he planned.. and that was giving him a migraine...Still, he could not complain. If he gained enough control, he should be able to take out the Akatsuki before they became to threatening...

Or, at least that was his hopes... Shit had a tendency to go out wack when lest convenient.

He would have to be most careful now, as he had much more the lose then before... so much too lose...his plans could not afford it... not now. It would take too long to rebuild his resources... And that would set him far behind schedule...

And that would never do...

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. Especially guesses for Mika's Spy...**

**This was incredibly fun to write...**

**Love your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	76. Mind to Mind- Part one- Obnoxious Truth

**Note to all, If I receive reviews that are cruel, I will delete them without a moments thought. Criticism is fine, but insulting me and the other readers is not acceptable. Respect is a virtue, learn it. This is a Fanfiction, so I will change things or add that which I think enhances my story, if you don't like it stop fucking reading... **

**Also I am not in any way a Sueauthor, My characters have flaws they are just not so in your face as the Canon versions.**

This is not directed to all of you, just the assholes who are incapable of growing up and acting like adults...

* * *

**With a grace only a Kage level Kunoichi could possess, Tsuande made her way across the Rooftops at a blinding pace. Her poor guards could not keep up as she made her way to the Old Senju compound, however she did not care as she knew that there was little that could happen to her in the village itself... and even if something did happen she could easily defend herself, she was a Sanin after all. **

Landing in front of her old Home, Tsunade took a moment to just take in the beauty of the compound. It was massive, more a Miniature town then a compound, which made sense as the Senju's numbered in the hundreds when the village was founded. The buildings were all a soft tan color, due to the wood her Grandfather had grown for them to use in the construction. All of the shingles and window frames were a deep forest green with the Senju Symbol scattered through out, along with a few Uzumaki Symbols woven into Preservation and Safety seals made by her grandmother.

Scattered about were over grown gardens and trees, additions from her grandfather's time... well actually now that she looked harder, she could see that several of the plants had been tamed... Perhaps Naruto had been sending clones about to fix that. It made sense as several of the plants were medicinal, something her grandfather had done for her when she started to learn Medical Jutsu. She could not wait to see what it turned into...

Smiling, She shot onto the Roof top of the first building, a Large Meeting hall for her clan, and listened carefully, hearing a massive amount of Movements. Of course the Seals and trees muted the sounds, but she wasn't a Sanin for nothing. She could easily pick out the various people roaming around her old compound, most of which were in the training grounds and forests her family had created. Some where in a building which she knew held the library, most likely they were Naruto or Mika's clones, reading up on whatever they could get their hands on.

However what attracted the most of her attention was the congregation of Sound coming in from the tiny forest her Grandfather had created at his brother's request. A forest designed to teach Tracking and Observation, as well as basic survival Skills. It was kind of like a Miniature Forest of Death, just with none of the massive monsters... it was used to train children after all. Her Uncle may have been extreme at times, but he was a firm believer of protecting the next generation.

Shooting in that direction, just as her guards caught up, Tsuande stopped on a building , Right next to Mika who raised his hand in greeting her despite not looking away from the forest where she could see Hinata speaking to Neji, Hinabi, and Udon in earnest. It was a little weird, seeing the arrogant Neji looking at Hinata with dead serious and respect gaze.

" Sit down Tsunade, this is going to take a little time." Mika's word were surprisingly warm, pride clearly filling them. " Kakashi, you are allowed to sit next to us if that is what you wish." Confused, Tsuande turned her gaze to Mika, who raised his hand and pointed to a building next to them. In an instant, a sheepish Kakashi appeared from a shadowy corner and hopped over to sit next to them.

" How did you know I was there? I was pretty sure I was suppressing my Chakra too much for you to notice me?" Kakashi's voice was surprisingly submissive and respectful, that threw Tsunade off a bit.

Mika nodded. " You were, it was actually very impressive, However you can't suppress your bio-electricity, and I can easily sense that. Especially with how nervous you were. Now, May I ask why you are here?"

Curious herself, Tsunade gestured to Kakashi to fess up. The Man just sighed, rolling his shoulders, looking very tired. " I wanted to see... how you teach. I failed so badly with my team and wanted to see what I should of done."

Tsunade could not believe what she was hearing, Kakashi was a very proud person. While he would insult himself and admit his flaws, he never did anything to fix them,... so this was kind of amazing. Smiling at him, she spoke. " I take it you have had a heart to heart with Naruto as well? " She wince as she said that last part, remembering Naruto's conversation with her about not talking about him behind his back and how she was just as guilty as Kakashi due to the fact that she did nothing to help him or the others who got screwed over by their senseis or by the academy. Her ego was still reeling from that...

Kakashi cringed as well, Nodding earnestly. " How someone I saw as an idiot once could wipe all of my excuses and barriers like that... is beyond me but I am glad he did it before I did unfix-able damage."

Tsunade nodded, understanding exactly what he was talking about. Naruto's words the day before shattered even her massive level of pride and anger and forced her to take an honest look at her life... " I take it that is why you have been training so hard in Anbu since you were released?" She had received dozens of reports on how hard Kakashi was working the day before, and was just waiting for his burnout... still, this explained quite a bit.

" If you are both done, it is time to Watch this newest exercise." Mika's words drew them toward the forest. " Today, Were are all working on mission training. Before it was just combat training, and now we are training on using are skills in a Mission setting. Right now Hinata, are expert in tracking, is acting as the Jonin leader for this mission to teach the others how track and notice external dangers, without using their dojutsus of course. Their goal is to make their way into the forest and find a Scroll being protected by Naruto though he is forbidden from using clones to add a challenge. It is actually rather exciting and will force us all to focus on our lesser used abilities."

Tsunade turned to Mix, an impressed look on her face. " That would be helpful, Clan ninjas tend to stick to their bloodline and a single skill set, this would be a good exercise to help the, realize that."

Kakashi nodded, looking impressed." My team was a Combat oriented Team, how would this help them?" It wasn't spiteful, just curious.

Mika shrugged. " Unless they are all Jonin, your team specialty is not that important. Having a general skill set is always a good idea, and it would have kept Sasuke on our side. His goal was to kill Itachi and this would be a good exercise in forcing him to realize how important is to focus on more then his sharingan and show him how to track. Naruto is an expert in Stealth and would have taken advantage of his pranking skills. Sakura, would have been forced to see just how useless she used to be, and hopefully it would help her strive to be better. And of course, being a Member of ANBU, you would easily help your team to shift from a Combat oriented team to a General team, capable of doing everything, They certainly had the skills needed for this. Your team had a ridiculous level of potential.

Kakashi just sighed and nodded, clearly seeing the wisdom of his words.

Tsunade on the Other Hand made a clone, before Gesturing to Mika. " As Much as I want to See this, you and I have to go and help Yakumo with her Ido." Mika Nodded, Forming a Clone of His own before hoping away with Tsunade and her Gaurds.

With that, Kakashi and the clones each turned back to the Forest and Watched as Hinata and her team shot into the forest. The Game was on...

* * *

**Hinata kept her calm as she entered the Forest, using her tracking skills to notice several traps around her, however she stilled her movements and waited. Naruto was not an idiot, his traps would be mostly made to humiliate and take advantage of the way people thought... she would have to be very careful. " Now you guys, You see that Wire over there? I bet you want to avoid it or just spring it get around it... Well, let me show you why that might be the dumbest thing you could ever do." Grabbing a Senbon from her pouch, Hinata tossed it at the nearest Wire she could see and waited for the fireworks... which she knew was a literal possibly.**

Hearing a Large whooshing sound, She gestured to her group in ANBU Signs, getting them all to Shoot over the massive log that shot toward them... which was clearly exactlly what Naruto Wanted a a Seal suddenly glowed on a tree, getting it to shoot a large cloud of Pepper at them. Hinata responded by sending a large amount of Water at the cloud, keeping her team safe.

As they landed on the Branch, Hinata froze and used her vast speed and grab and push all of her teammates off of the Branch, just in time for it to explode. " Damn it Naruto, are you trying to kill us..."

Turning her gaze to her teammates, she was surprise to see fear in Neji's eyes. Clearly he had still underestimated Naruto. " I never realize how dangerous Naruto could be... remind me to never piss him off, if his pranks are anything Like this..." Neji shuddered, making Hinata smirk lightly. Even when she was a weak little waif, she knew how dangerous Naruto was. She saw how powerful his pranks could end up, sometimes she had wondered why he didn't just prank the village to the ground... he certainly had the skills, especially after he got his clones...

" He is able to anticipate are actions and set up several layers to his traps... when mixed those seals, there is little we can do if we think in a linear fashion." Udon's words were strong, and unsurprised. Which made sense seeing as he used to play games and pranks with Naruto. " We have to move in a way he is not expecting, which is not easy as he is so unpredictable..."

Hinabi snorted " Not as much as you are making it out to be." They all turned to her, questioning looks on their face. " Naruto is looking to humiliate people who are expecting traps and humiliation. So lets move past caution, and barrel ahead. We might activate his traps but they are designed to lead us into more if we use logical steps... well, I hope anyway..."

Sighing, Hinata quickly made a clone and watched as it shot through the forest... for about ten seconds before it was bisected by a Wire Trap... " Great ... we are fucked...Well if we are going to make our move, we need to do it now. Other wise, Naruto will make it impossible for us... He is kind of a sadist, especially if given the time... Move at a zigzag pattern, nothing linear. While we do this, Each of you look for anything unnatural... However that by itself is not enough. Naruto is skilled enough to hide his traps in plain sight, so make sure to keep an eye on Natural Formations as well. If you smell Gunpowder, tell me and avoid it.. same with any strong scent actually.. Especially Ink. This is really just a dry run, to show you what a lack of a Skill in tracking and Detection can cause. Make sure to take mental Notes."

All agreeing, they gathered together and shot into the trees, moving as she said to. She just hoped they would not set off any more traps...that would give Mika the time he needs to ensure they never get their hands on the scroll.

**"::  
Deep within the Forest, Naruto Smirked, he could hear several of his traps being set off in one way or another... Hinata's crew had clearly gotten hit by his first one, and were just making their way through his others. **

Gathering his Chakra, Naruto placed a single finger on the Map in front of him, activating the Seal on it. Several glows revealed the status of his traps, and the locations of the others. Their were over fifty traps in the forest, and they only got worse the closer the other's got to him. Of course, he greatest trick was not a trap at all, it was the simple fact that he did not have the scroll at all. He had buried it right where Hinata and the other's had entered the Forest...

Smiling, Naruto shifted in his stance,...Taking in a very deep breath, and channeling a sliver of Kurama's Chakra, Naruto unleashed a large cloud of Mist. The addition of Kurama's Chakra made the Mist hot, and muggy. That would definitely slow down the others...

" _Nice Kit, that will take a major toll on their stamina... make it easier to mess with them." _Kurama's deep voice echoed in Naruto's Mind, getting him to smirk.

" That is the Idea Kurama...That is the idea..."

* * *

**Hinata was considering Killing Naruto, she truly was. She hated Muggy weather, as much as she hated Snow. What was worse was the itchy feeling of Kurama's chakra on her skin. Yes, Naruto's head was going to make an excellent addition to the Decor of the Compound when placed on a Spike...**

Moving past her annoyance, Hinata had to admit she was impressed...this was the perfect way to wear them down. Turning to the Others, Hinata made made a gesture towards the Center of the Forest, which was not that far away now. " We are nearly there, however As I am sure you are aware, this Mist is not in anyway natural. Naruto made it, infusing it with Kurama's chakra. Which is actually a really good Idea seeing as this will make it harder to see, and Mutes Scents quite a bit. Sound is thrown, making it very hard to detect where things are really coming from. Hell, thanks to the Chakra infusion Sensing is nearly impossible. Even Mika would have some trouble getting through this. However, you all have me here. There are actually some interesting Ways to get past this Mist, one made by Our soon to be departed Iruka. Gaurd My Body, Manji Formation."

Closing her eyes as the other's gathered around her body, Hinata gathered her Chakra for a Moment before unleashing a Large Wave of it. In an instant, she felt her chakra bouncing against hundreds of things, her Mindscape helped to categorize them in an instant. After a Moment, she opened her eyes up and glared angrily towards where she could see Naruto. " Naruto is surrounded in traps, all of which are designed to corner and lead us to where we have a Limited Space to Fight or react. I can sense No Traps in that one area, or any Unnatural Chakra... We really don't have much choice but to activate his traps, as he would notice and personally kill our clones...

Taking a Deep Breath, Feeling the sting of the Warm Mist on her Skin, Hinata Lead her group till Naruto was in their line of Vision. " There is the Fucker... So Smug... Remind me to beat his Shrimp ass Later..." Murmering under her breath, Hinata gestured to the others. " Report, what do you all see. I may have missed traps, and It is your job to pick them out as well."

Hinabi was the first to Speak, quietly despite this being only a training exercise. " I can See at least ... thirteen Wires, one that seems to be covered in what I can only assume to be Poison or a Flammable substance. I can smell a slight amount of Ink, though I am not sure where it is from... I think they are too obvious, as we are having our senses muted by the Mist and we still notice them."

Hinata nodded toward her sister, pleased with her assessment. Then she turned to Neji, making a gesture to get his thoughts. " I concur with Hinabi, however I have noticed what seems to be Natural scratches in the wood on the base of the branches, however From my studies in Sealing I know that those can be seals... Especially when used by someone Like Naruto."

Turning to Udon, after nodding to Neji, Hinata let the boy know she was ready for him. Udon pushed his glasses up for a Moment before sighing. " We will have to Meet Naruto in Direct combat, we can't even go back... I just noticed Barrier Seals closing the way behind us, and giving us only two paths. Hoping down to Naruto or going into one of his many traps."

Frowning at that News, Ignoring the shock on the others, Hinata turned her gaze toward Naruto and called out. " Naruto this was not supposed to be so hard, we were supposed to have a least a chance to beat you, that was the point of the Exercise."

Naruto shrugged and called back. " I got bored, lets fight already... or do you want to try your hands at my traps?"

Seeing little Alternative, Hinata sighed and spoke. " Very well... Dumbass." Shooting down with the others right behind her, Udon taking the back position with his Kusiraga in his hands. Hinabi and Neji both took up the side positions, neither summoning their elements in order to preserve chakra... and in Hinabi's case, not to electrocute the rest of them. Hinata took her place in the front, easily taking the water in the air and allowing it to fill her as she sent a wave of chakra into her Nails, turning them into Nails.

Naruto just smiled at them for a moment, before summoning a Large Bo Staff from his side pouch. " Mika told me to work on my Staff Skills, I hope you don't mind being my targets?"

Hinata just rolled her eyes for a moment before settling into her stance, glaring at her friend. " Bring it."

She was so going to beat his ass for ruining her awesome test.

* * *

**Mika's brow furrowed as he approached the Room where Yakumo was being Held. His mind was racing as he realized that he had sensed this extremely annoying, conflicted Chakra before... In only one other place... and it explained so much. " Tsunade... can I Have access to the Psychological Reports for out Entering Genin?" He only asked as she was the Medical head, even if she lost her Kage Power. **

Tsunade, who was at his side, turned to him in confusion. " I don't see why not, so long as you keep what you see confidential... and so long as you tell me why?"

Mika bit his lip, mentally going over exactly what he could risk telling her... before sighing and speaking. " As I am sure you are aware, as with Most Powerful Ninjas, I have Spies in the village." Tsunade just nodded, it was one of those unspoken assumptions and traditions. Tsunade herself had dozens of Spies in the village, which was how she always knew how to evade Jiraiya, or so Mika assumed. " Well, Not that long ago I had Mind break into ROOT, getting me something to use as Dirt against Danzo if ever there was the need... before the spy blew the place to shit to scare him." Tsunade nodded again, understanding entered her eyes as that Explained an issue she had before. " Well, One of the files I recieved, mentioned that Danzo was ... taking measures to ensure the survival of our More Powerful Bloodlines... including the Kurama Bloodline..."

Tsuande stopped her eyes wide. " Who, Who else bears this Bloodline...?"

Mika gestured to the Door's infront of him. " I have felt her chakra, or something similar only two other times,.. and only one other in this strength... .Her Uncle Unkai, who was no where as Powerful as she is... and... " Mika sighed, feeling slightly foolish for never investigating this other person... it would have explained a lot...

" Who Mika, Who else has this chakra?" Her tone was serious, though Mika knew why. This bloodline, after some research, was revealed to come in three forms and each presented incredible power and danger in the hands of the untrained... even more so in the hands of the capable.

The First Was the Basic, and it was a simple extension of the Yami, allowing them to have the powers of two personalities to strengthen their mental defenses and genjutsu. This was why the Kurama's Could layer so much their genjutsu, giving them a real feeling.

The Second was Yakumo's Version, all Offensive at the cost of a Weak Body and an imbalanced Psyche...This gave them the power to attack the body threw the mind, creating illusions of such power that they actually could be reflected in the body. This was extremely rare...

The Third and rarest was an all Defensive version of the bloodline... it resulted in a dual personality reflecting the suppressed thoughts of the wielder... If trained, this person had total immunity to mental Manipulation, to the effects of any Genjutsu no matter the power... and if they truly mastered their power and gained the allaince of their other self, they could cast genjutsu's of immense power...

Sighing, Mika ran his hand through his hair...

" Sakura Haruno, the holder of the Most irritating chakra on the planet...is the only other person I have felt this chakra in... "

Needless to say, the blood left Tsunade's face as she looked at him with Abject horror. " We can only pray she never learns to master her bloodline, or that Orochimaru never learns of it..." Tsunade gulped. " Otherwise, when Mixed with the training Orochimaru has to offer... She will be extremely difficult to fight...Even for you."

Mika just nodded, Sighing... " I Know... I Know..."

* * *

**Chapter End, I know I left a Cliffhanger but I promise in the next chapter it will be resolved...**

**This is my way of explained and adding value to Sakura's Other Half... so overlooked that thing.. **

**Please, tell me what you think in the Reviews... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika. **


	77. AN

**Hello Everyone, I have awesome news. Tomorrow I will be purchasing a Laptop and starting to mass write chapters for my stories. ON the following Monday, I will be updating them in mass so get ready for that and enjoy. I know that this is an interruption for the stories but I thought it was important for you guys to hear, as I will be updating far more frequently now, and my chapters will be longer...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika.**

**PS ( If I were to do a Bleach Story, should Mika be a Hollow or Shinigami? And Why?) **


	78. Mind to Mind- Part Two

**Hi everyone, After Much thought I have decided to start showing more emotions and memory scenes during this time. The time between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. In fact, there are going to be chapters solely about Flashbacks. I reread my story and realized you never got to see the emotional growths in person, how people bonded and why...If there are any scenes you wished to have seen, just ask and I will try to make it a reality. """"**

* * *

**Yakumo could barely contain her excited Shaking when Lady Tsuande and Mika Entered her room. She hadn't believed it when a Member of ANBU came to her compound and told her that they had found a way for her to access her full power and heal her body to the degree that she could be a Ninja. Granted, she still went with the ANBU as she could never deny herself the Chance at fulfilling her greatest and Oldest Dream. To be a Kunoichi, to be able to use her Bloodline and Skills in Genjutsu to move past her Weak body. Any chance for this dream to be a Reality, no matter how slim... was good enough for her. So, Naturally, seeing the Legendary Healer And One of the Great Sanin Enter the Room along side one of the Best Medics in the Village was extraordinarily exciting.**

Yakumo smiled as Mika stepped ahead of Tsunade and held out his hand toward her. " It is nice to finally met my Near equal in terms of Genjutsu Abilities." Yakumo was pleased to note that his tone was genuinely warm, not mocking or teasing.

Smiling hesitantly, Yakumo Shook his hand. " I don't have much access to My Powers, So I doubt know about being equals."

Mika nodded at her , raising his hand to place a hand on the Seal present on her Neck. " It was a terrible Idea to use this Seal on you, after all the Ido is naturally a part of you, so you can't really seal it away for any length of time." Mika suddenly frowned, then turned his gaze at her. " Were you informed on the true Nature of your Bloodline and why your powers were sealed?"

Yakumo Sighed, then shook her head. " All I know is that Kurenai decided that I was not capable of being a Ninja and sealed away my powers. I have a feeling it might have to do with the Death of My Parents."

The Doors suddenly opened, revealing a Slightly Disheveled Inoichi Yamanaka. " Sorry, I got held up at IT." He then smiled softly and turned to Yakumo. " I am glad we get to finally meet. I petitioned to your Uncle and the Third to Speak to you at least a Dozen Times. My Family has helped yours with your Bloodline several times over the last few centuries."

Yakumo's eyes widened. " I Never knew that... I thought everyone just ignored me or saw me as a threat."

Mika nodded his head. " They did, most of them anyway. Had they done even a few tests they would have been able to fully integrate you into the Village as a Kunoichi." Mika then sighed slightly. " However from what I can tell, you will not be ready for field work for at least Six Months. However once we help you merge with your Ido, you should be able to start Physical Therapy and even take lessons with Anko or even take the Medic Classes." Mika's eyes turned very Serious. " You need to understand something Yakumo, you will never have High levels of Stamina. Your body suffered an incredible amount of Damage due to the Stress of your Seal and the Lack of Training. Working in the Village, using your incredible Genjutsu in IT or as a Medic,... that will be what is best for you. I know you wanted to be a Field ninja but you have to understand your situation."

Yakumo shook slightly, but nodded. " I Understand... I don't like it but I understand. You are giving me my dream, just because it has to change a little, doesn't mean I can't have it." Yakumo smiled. " Can you Tutor me in Genjutsu? I ... I want to master my abilities and you are the best Genjutsu user in the country, tied for the Likes of even Itachi."

Mika smirked lightly for a Moment before chuckling. " Yes, I will help you. If I am busy, go to Senju Compound and Have Naruto help you, he is not my equal in Illusionary abiltes but he is extremely skilled in detecting and Shattering Illusions. It will be great practice for you, and you can make allies with Naruto as Clan Heads. Hinata would also be a huge help to you, she has gained a powerful resistance to illusion due to our training, and has incredible Chakra control which she also teach you as well."

Yakumo smiled, holding back tears. Finally someone who wasn't giving up on her, and was actually willing to better her.

Reaching into his Pouch, Mika grabbed his Sealing brush. " Alright now Yakumo, let's get started. The sooner we are done here, the sooner you can start your training." The girl gave him a beaming smile. " Now, I need you to take off your shirt and lie on your back. I need to place some monitoring Seals on you, and some chakra restriction Seals. We can't have your Ido try anything while we are in there, the backlash could do some damage to us all."

The Girl practically tore her shirt off and went flat on her back, making Mika chortle along side Tsunade. Said busty Sanin decided it was time to speak. " Yakumo, While they dive into your Mind, I will be keeping an eye on your vitals and pumping some Chakra into them to ensure they don't run out." Her tone was soft yet commanding, her Medic Tone. " If you have an questions, you should ask them now.

The girl took in a deep breath, squirming lightly underneath Mika's Sealing Brush before speaking. " What exactly is the Ido, I Have heard the old stories about my ancestors having them... but what is it and why is it so dangerous? "

Inoichi spoke here, knowing the answer rather well. " Essentially, An Ido is your Yami... the Darkest, most animalistic Characteristics you possess in a single form. However unlike most Yami's, yours is slightly Separate from you, gaining it's own personality and thoughts. As a part of you, it has just as much control as you do over your powers, but because it lacks morals or even a conscious... it will just kill and lash out without remorse. What we are going to do is strip it of it's control, allowing you to once more absorb it and gain control. This will allow you the full power of your gift however even then, using it's power will damage your body due to the existence of too Much Spiritual energy."

Mika finished, just as Inoichi did. " More so you will need to find a Conduit for your powers, something to focus your reality shifting illusions. I hear you like to Paint?" She nodded as he put away his Brush. " How about making Small Cards with Images painted on, you can focus on them to channel your powers. Or you can use Scrolls with the same images for larger scale combat."

Yakumo Smiled as Mika placed his hands on one of her temples and the other on her Stomach, while Inoichi put on on her forehead and one on her chest. Tsunade on the other hand just placed a hand on Mika's back, same with Inoichi's. " Everyone Ready?" She asked, getting nods from everyone.

Mika and Inoichi closed their eyes for a moment, gathering their chakra for a moment before saying. " Psycho Mind transmission."

* * *

**Ducking underneath Naruto's Staff, Hinata sent a claw Jab at the Boy's hand, barley hitting him with the tip. Her claws weren't poisonous yet, but even if they were she wouldn't use them. His healing was too quickly for most poisons to have any effect, so really there wouldn't be a point. Still, her claws were incredibly sharp, and any injury no matter which was worth it. As it was her strike was enough to disrupt Naruto's Movement's, allowing Hinabi to Duck underneath Naruto's Arm, knocking the Staff from his hand with a Practiced Kick.**

Udon quickly took his Chain and Sickle out, tossing it around Naruto's Staff tried to drag it from him... only to drop to the ground in agony as a Seal on Naruto's Staff Sent a current of Electricity into his body. Hinata Sighed, hating seals just a little bit more as she bent backwards to avoid Naruto's Strong Open Palm, before using the Motion to Unleash a Strong Doubt Kick to Naruto's Chin. Unfortunately for him he blocked her blow with his Forearms, the force of her blow shattering the bones with ease.

" Fuck Hinata, that hurts." Without Missing a Beat, Naruto blasted them all away with Kurama's Chakra, the Bjuu's Chakra healing his arms with ease. Naruto gave her an annoyed look before blurring away, knocking out both Udon and Neji with ease before launching a Series of Earthen Bullets at them from his Mouth.

Hinata, gracefully as always, weaved her way around the Bullets, hearing her sister doing the Same. The Moment she was no longer trapped by the Earth Bullets, Hinata gathered her chakra and shot forward as Speeds that Naruto couldn't handle. In an instant, her claws Pierced his Shoulders as she hopped over him, using her fall to drag her claws down his Back. Naruto buckled slightly, giving Hinabi the chance to Send a hard strike to the inner part of his Knee... or at least try to.

Naruto's body suddenly burst into Water, getting Hinata and Hinabi to shot away from each other. Naruto appeared behind Hanabi and tagged her with a Sleeping Seal, getting her to collapse peacefully. " Well Hinata, it is just you and Me... care to stop holding back?"

Hinata glared at him." Naruto, the whole point of this was to practice tracking skills..."

Naruto shrugged. " I showed them how easily it is to deceive people with traps and forced them to realize that you should never ignore what your senses or intuition tell you. Besides, most tracking teams can't fight for shit anyway. Now I am bored and want a fight."

Sighing, Hinata slumped a little before smirking. A Loud crack filled the clearing as her fist Met Naruto's Own in the center of the Clearing. Chakra and power blasted from the two of them, rippling through the Forest. Naruto had far more strength then she did, but her speed and chakra control made up for it many times over.

They both pulled backwards and shot off into the Trees, hands flying through handsigns. " FireBall Jutsu/Water Trumpet Jutsu" They both Called out, Jutsu's clashing into each other. Naruto's Intense Training and Chakra levels gave him enough power to push her back despite her using the Superior element.

Seeing No more Point, Hinata sent one more blast toward Naruto, then Shot her body over the Steaming Fireball Naruto was Sending her way. While in the Air, she sent a flurry of Paper tags towards the boy, some explosive... others less fun. The Heat instantly set them off, filling the air with heat, Smoke,Powder and Pepper.

Within this flurry, Hinata lay in wait as she started to place tags and Seals everywhere. She was not Naruto's equal in sealing, but she was still capable with her Speed, she was able to lay down at least fifteen Seals of Several types. of course, she made sure to hide them with rocks and Dirt... just in time as she heard Naruto intone.

" Great Breakthrough." Sending out a huge wave of Wind, dispersing the Cloud along with the already present Mist entirely. Thankfully for her, she had manage to shoot herself into the Air, sending out a Chakra thread to grab hold of a Higher branch, swinging herself towards as she planned, the goof shot away from her and landed on the ground... only to be forced to shot off once more as the Ground began to pepper itself with explosions and shocks, however the Smile never left his face.

She understood that feeling, the rare feeling of fighting an Equal. Not in anger or for a Mission, but the simple joy of having met your Match. It was rare that she got to let go like this... same for Naruto she imagined. She knew that as they got stronger, the less likely it would be to have this kind of fight. They would become far to destructive to go all out, or close to it anyway.

Unfortunately the couldn't continue for much longer... no matter how fun this was. Even when using just Taijutsu, they had too much power ... It was something she had learned the first time she ever fought him...in fact that training feild was still damaged from that fight...

" Naruto, as fun as this is... we really need to wrap it up. If we go all out too much more this forest won't exist..." This place was designed for Tracking after all, not for Combat... the trees just lacked the needed durability... It was the price of being a Jonin, and why it was illegal for Elite Jonin Level Shinboi or higher to go all out within the Village... They were all far too destructive.

Naruto shot toward her and sighed. " I Know... It is weird you know... I remember my first fight with Kakashi, how I could do barely anything... and now... Now I could probably take out half the village with enough planning thanks to my clones, friendship with Kurama and a Few pranks. It is weird, knowing I have all this power but Having to hold it back all the time..." He smiled, not complaining but reveling in the difference.

Hinata sighed, sitting down on her branch for a moment. " I know, Though to be fair, I never thought I would reach this kind of Power... "

" Neither did I" Hinata gave Naruto a Look, not at all believing that. Naruto just chuckled. " I'm not lying Hinata, I was good at faking it but honestly I never believed that I could actually go far. I mean really, I thought I would learn some big technique and show the world, but now I can control all five elements with above average skill, have incredible chakra control and taijutsu skills and am a master of Seals. This was never something I could have believed I could ever do... the entire world is different now... or rather I am seeing it as it should and could be."

Hinata smiled, placing her hand on Naruto's face. Her old love for Naruto, the obsessive love she used to have... it was gone, replaced with a Sisterly sort of feeling. They were best friends after all. " I get that, far more then I probably should... so much has changed... It is like we are entirely different people... Lie is darker for us, yet so much better. I have a hard time believing that my old self from a Year ago even existed sometimes..."

Naruto nodded, chuckling. " I Know... this time Last year we just graduated and met our senseis... My Dream was to be Hokage and you were my personal Stalker." He was smirking now, making her glare at him playfully.

Her gaze then went down toward her little sister and Cousin. " Neji was a Revenge and fate obsessed prick and Hinabi was losing her light...My father was still alive and this village was becoming a Joke... "

Naruto continued. " Sakura and Sasuke were still in the village, I hated myself and Kurama, thought that the Third and Fourth Hokages were worthy idols, wanted to be Hokage more then anything... was obsessed with Sakura and blind to everything else."

They stopped talking then, just reminiscing on how much their lives had changed, how drastically different they all were... and how nothing would ever be the Same...

And for whatever reason... it both scared them... and filled them with unparallelled joy...

* * *

"""""  
**"Wow Yakumo... you have some serious aggression..." Mika could barely help but muttering as he entered a Burning Leaf Village, with the Ido barreling through it in the Center.**

Inoichi, ever the Loyal Ninja, started radiating anger though he hid it well. Only Mika's Empathic abilities detected it, and even then it was fuzzy and hard to read. This man was a master of controlling and compartmentalizing his emotions, so Mika was not really surprised.

Yakumo on the other hand was terrible at controlling her emotions, flinched and nodded. " I kind of Started to hate everyone for abandoning and sealing away my powers. I mean after my powers were sealed, I was locked away and left to rot in my room with no visitors."

Inoichi's head whipped toward her, sadness radiating from his Core. After all, Ninja or Not, he was also a Father... That seemed to be the strongest part of him as he wrapped Yakumo in a Strong hug, shocking her entirely. " The Third was a Moron and ordered that... that kind of Isolation is never a good thing, something I kept telling him. It is a tool used in IT to get confessions for a Reason after all. It allows us time to stew in our emotions, good or bad..." He pet her hair, reassuring her as she started to cry slightly. From what Mika had read on her file, this might be the first form of Positive contact she had in a very long time...

Turning his head slightly, Mika noticed that the Ido stumbled and looked at them with hatred, it's power over Yakumo's mind was weaking. Her positive emotions being stronger then her darker ones, if only slightly.

" You guys, as cute as this Moment is, I need to go deal with our guest." Focusing on his mindscape, Mika allowed a Massive Wave of Power and Water to crash into the Ido, his willpower suppressing the Creature and holding it fast despite it's struggles. " Yakumo, this is your Mindscape but the Ido has been in power for a While. You need to start claiming your mind back, taking control of it bit by bit until you are the Master. Inoichi will teach you while I deal with our friend here."

Rollin his shoulders, Mika summoned his Sword and shot off into the Burning and flooded mental Leaf Village. This was going to be so much fun.

** Yakumo's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she watched Mika flicked his sword at the Struggling Ido, causing his Sword to defy logic and stretch into Whip like Sword that sliced through the Ido's Stomach. The Creature's bellows echoed through out Yakumo's Mind, giving her shivers. However what got to her most was the wrongness of seeing Mika have so much power in her mind... instinct screamed at her, bellowing that only she should have this kind of control here... Anger from seemingly no where started to bleed into her mind body, making things blurry.**

" Yakumo!" Inoichi's scream pierced through the anger, as did the power radiating from his grip on her arm. Her head was forced to look at him. " You are connected to the Ido, it's power comes from you so it's anger and other emotions can bleed over. You probably had random most of borderline homicidal thoughts that scared you, even as young child." She just nodded, still reeling from the sensation. " Being this close is a new thing so the connection is stronger, but you are still in charge." He moved her head til she was facing a Nearby tree that was still on fire. " Put your hand on that and take it over, let what you want flood in. After you do this a domino effect will kick in, allowing your will to echo through out, robbing control from the Ido."

Instinct once more kicked in, filling Yakumo with a sort of understanding. Like every fiber in her being was screaming that What he was saying was accurate, and that... that drove into action with more determination then she had ever felt. In a literal flash, her hands were on the Tree Inoichi pointed out, power rippled from her fingertips. Slowly at first, the energy in the Tree, the Ido's Power, fought for but a moment then was consumed by her power entirely. She could see the power rush into the Roots then slowly assimilate the energy of everything it touched.

Tree by tree, wall by wall, Yakumo did this to everything she could reach and within moments the her energy was every where. The Power of the Ido was be consumed, she could literally feel it being absorbed by her power... and it felt right. Looking over to the Ido, she was stunned to see that it had shrunk down in size, no longer bound by Mika's Water but by Vines of her will wrapping around it. An Extremely submissive look on it's face.

" We are one." It said, a double timber in it's voice... " We are bound... My power it yours, and yours is mine." Yakumo Watched as the creature melted away, until it looked like her...tears running down it's face. " Let us be one once more..."

Yakumo embraced the Creature and felt, for the first time in her life... Whole once more... Only to watch as everything faded for a Moment before she found herslef looking at a Proud Tsunade.

" You did it."

Yakumo smiled, exhausted yet briming with power. " Yes... yes we did..."

* * *

**Rock Lee was rather surprised when His Beloved Sensei and Gaara of the Sand entered his Cell at IT. They both looked slightly tired yet pleased to be there, Gaara actually smiling ever so slightly. He looked very youthful as far as Lee was concerned.**

" Hello Rock Lee, I hope your stay here has been comfortable." Gaara spoke first, his normal Monotone voice carrying actual emotion.

Rock Lee nodded. " Yes, they Guards here are surprisingly Youthful despite their unyouthful Postion. I am allowed to Train under Supervision, and they all talk to me." Rock Lee had been confused about that, however Anko had told him that he was not in trouble but had to be tested for something. That something usually involved him watching Interrogation, including Shikamaru's and Jiraiya's. He hated it, but for whatever reason that seemed to be the appropriate reaction and thus he no longer had to watch them.

Might Guy stepped forward, embracing Rock Lee. " Lee, you are a wonderful Fighter, powerful beyond your Years... However you are unsuited to the Darker aspect of the Shinobi world. You are full of love, Life and Honor... So, after Much thought an offer has been made for you." Might Guy held Lee's Chin, looking at him with complete and utter seriousness. " The Guardian Shinboi twelve has requested your transfer. If you accept you will stay at the Fire Temple and learn the Ways of the Monks, training some of them in what you have been taught as well. Much like you, they use Taijutsu almost exclusively, however their style is very different then ours. I think that you would be able to learn it well and mix it with what I have taught you so far. You could even learn Some Sealing, which is something I admit I am terrible at."

Rock Lee panicked for a Moment. " But I would be giving up on my Dream!"

Gaara shook his head. " No, you would be adapting it to your current knowledge. A Shinobi kills, steals and tortures. A Shinobi Monk fights for Honor, guarding those in power like the Daiymo, while also respecting others and following a Code of Morality. It is somewhere you can excel and become even more of a Splendid Fighter Lee." Rock Lee almost gaped at the Tenderness in Gaara's voice, the raw Respect it held. " Your Taijutsu skills are almost unrivaled in the village, you could beat most Elite Jonin in pure Taijutsu Combat. These skills, mixed with your Sense of Honor and Morality, would make you the perfect guard for the Daiymo and honestly the Head Monk, a Man named Chiriku, was shown a taping of your Fight against me. He had personally requested to be your teacher, and has recommended you to eventually become a member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve."

Rock Lee sighed, but looked vagualey hopeful. " I would still be a ninja, and following my dreams?" Both of his visitors Nodded. " Would you be able to visit Me Guy Sensei?"

Might Guy gave him the Good Guy Look, thumb out and teething Shining Brightly. " OF COURSE I WILL LEE, THAT IS A PROMISE!" Lee gave his Sensei a Barreling Hug, Crying into the Man's Chest.

" ALRIGHT GUY SENSEI, I WILL BE THE GREATEST SHINOBI MONK EVER, AND THE GREATEST MEMBER OF THE GUARDIAN SHINOBI TWELVE! THAT IS A PROMISE!"

**Gaara rolled his eyes as the two men sobbed, rolling his eyes. Mika was right, this was far too easy. Lee was like a Puppy with a bone, if Guy said that something was a good idea, Lee would hump the shit out of it. Still, he was a valuable tool, one that would be foolish to waste. This gave Mika a powerful ally in with the Monks, gave Mika's Son Morph more protection ( Yes, Mika had revealed as Much to him.), and would add a much stronger reputation for the Leaf. After all if they could produce a Person as powerful as Lee, despite his Handicap... what else would they have in store...**

That Mika also had set up an exchange, where Lee would also visit the Wind Monk Temple and Later the Water Monk Temple, to increase the connection and Power of the Allied Countries... well that made this deal all the much better.

* * *

**Kurenai's body hurt, ached as she used her two Sai to combat her old freind Yugao. She had never used the weapons before today, but Yaguo had recommend them for her after she began training with the others this week as per orders , stating that she relied on her Illusionary abilities far more then was healthy. She even used her stupid decision to use Her Illusions against Itachi, a Sharingan and Genjutsu Master, as proof of that. Kurenai cringed when she heard that, then gave in as she realized her freind was right. Kurenai was far more then just a Genjutsu user, her Taijutsu skills were just slightly weaker then Kakashi's and she was an expert Level Sealer. There was a reason she was promoted to Elite Jonin after all. However for whatever reason, perhaps pride, she stuck to Her illusions and that nearly got her killed...**

If there was one thing she prided herself in, beside her illusionary and tracking skills, it was her ability see the world objectively. Something Vital as both an Genjutsu Mistress and a tracking Specialist. Looking at herself, she realized that her freind was right and jumped into her new training with a Fervent Energy. Almost immediately, after fight Guy the day before, she realized how much her other skills had dropped. Her chakra levels were lower, her taijutsu was sloppy and much slower, and she almost always went to use Genjutsu on reflex. It was a huge punch to her ego, but one her accepted with Grace.

She was determined to remove all of the rust from her skills so she could begin sparing with Tsunade along side the others. Being considered a Potential Candidate for the Position of Hokage, and as a member to combat the Akatsuki was a huge honor and one she refused to disappoint. She had Two Months to ready herself, for then she would have daily spars with Lady Tsunade, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi... all incredibly powerful and skilled Ninja. All candidates, not counting Tsunade, to become Hokage. All of them powerful people, who had overspecialized so much that they stopped growing entirely. From what she had been told, they had all been ordered to help the others develop a Skill set, and Kurenai had offered to teach Genjutsu, both the Casting and Breaking off. Kakashi would help them with Handsigns and Ninjutsu Training, Tsuande with Chakra control, Perception, Medical Jutsu, First aid and Evasion training, Anko with Weapons Skill and the Usage of Misdirection in combat, and Might Guy with Conditioning and How to Combat the Sharingan.

A Sudden Pain in her Arm, where Yaguao's Sword had grazed her, drew Kurenai from her thoughts and back into the Fight. Adjusting the Sai in her hand, She shot forward, ducking underneath a Slash but suffering a Kick to the Jaw that sent her reeling.

" The Sai are meant to be used in tangent with each other, and with your body. Use them to block and Slash and Stab while your body kicks and moves and dodges my strikes. Don't just expect them to do all of the work." Yaguo's Tone was sharp, but Kurenai nodded. She really should have picked a Weapon up, it used to be a Rule that all Elite Jonin had to have at least one Weapon Skill at Expert Level, and two others at Amateur level... where had that Law disappeared too...

Kami, she was starting to really hate the Third Hokage right now... And her past Pride...

* * *

**Asuma was starting to Hate Tsunade, he really was... though that could be the tobacco Withdraws he was having. Tsunade had enacted a Law, with the Full support of the Council and Daiymo, to ban Smoking amongst Active Shinobi, Stating that it weakened them and made them more adapt to Stamina issues in Battle. She was right of course, Logic told him that, but Withdraws were a Bitch.**

Something Made worse now that he was sparring with Anko, who decided to where a Mixture that smelled like Nicotine. His Cravings made him angrier, prone to mistakes that Anko just loved to use to give him new scars. She coated her Kunai with Poison, not the kind that could kill or even stun, but the kind that made his body sensitive to touch and increased his pain. He understood why she was so dangerous, using those poisons helped her to conserve her power while making her opponent suffer. It was Smart, and would work on even most Kage Level Opponents... however that didn't mean he had to like it.

" Come on Smoke Stack, you can do better then that." Anko taunted him as she dodged another of his strikes, using the rigid motion of his fighting Style to slip under his gaurd and give him matching cuts on both sides of his ribs. " I thought you were the Son of the Legendary Third Hokage, the God of Shinobi. This is pathetic, I can see why he chose your Brother over you."

Normally he would just brush that aside, but with his Withdrawals and the Pain he was in... he simply couldn't. Shooting at her with intense Speeds, Asuma unleashed a Flurry of Punches and Kicks, as he was not allowed to use his blades at the moment, in the hopes of shutting her up. Of course this was the Women taught taijutsu by Orchimaru, the god of Flexibility. Not a Single hit got to her, in fact she practically danced around his attempt so hit her, using the motions to hit his wounds with Jabs and kicks, increasing his pain greatly. A Smile never left her face as she played with him.

" Poor Little Asuma, Daddy didn't want you, Kurenai dumped your ass when she realized your Laziness was dragging her down, Little Choji is making a Point to Stay away from you and your favorite Student defected from the village." Her tone was playful, yet held an edge of meanness in it. He knew that she was just playing with hi, years at IT teaching her how to mess with someone's mind, to use her voice to draw out anger to create openings in her enemies... but that didn't matter... She hit a very raw nerve.

" SHUT UP" His Normal Calm shattered as he increased the power of his strikes, still not hitting her. He knew the point of this combat session was to get him to become more flexible And agile, so he could combat stronger opponents who had more speed then he did, but that simply ceased to matter to his angry, muddled Mind. All that mattered was striking down this annoying creature in front of him.

" No, I don't Think I will, This is so much more fun Asuma." Anko just kept playing with him, dodging and striking like a Gnat, not at all using her full power, instead she used the force of his movement's against him, making him literally run into her blows. " It isn't healthy Asuma, burying your Pain like you have been. Shikamaru betrayed the village and yet you have done nothing. No cry, or get angry or even started on the typically annoying path toward Revenge. It is like you don't care. I guess it would make sense, seeing as you really never even bothered to train them... I wonder, if you had... would Shikamaru have betrayed us like he did?"

Tears blurred in Asuma's vision... a Lot of things flooding his mind, his games of Shogi with Shikamaru, his fights with his father, his Father's Death... Shikamaru nearly killing Shino... hearing that Shikamaru had defected... things he kept buried,all rushing to the Surface with a ferocity he had never felt...

His movement stilled as tears feel down his face, his own failure and loss ramming him full force. Anko just watched nodding... and he understood. This wasn't just to help him fight... it was to help him feel... Help him to break free from his Apathy and once again feel what he had lost...

Taking in a deep breath, Asuma sighed. " Thank you Anko..."

She smiled at him. " No problem Asuma, people often forget that Shinobi are human too... we need to deal with our inner turmoil, otherwise we snap. I thought it was about time you dealt with yours... Now, care to restart our fight? We need you to get stronger, this way you can help fight the Akatsuki with the rest of us."

Smiling, Asuma whipped away his tears and got back into his stance. " Bring it." Was all he said as he charged forward, fighting with a clear head this time...

* * *

**Ino groaned as she walked sluggishly from the lake she had been training her taijutsu on. Guilt had been eating away at her lately, that she so quickly abandoned Mika out of Fear... that two of her very good freinds he defected without her seeing the Signs...It was all too much for her mind sometimes, thankfully her clan training had helped greatly in this regard. Of course, had she not started to train with Mika and Hinata in the first place, she would have never gotten good enough to deal with the Guilt...**

Sighing, Ino walked over to a tree and sat against it, she grabbed a Scroll and began reading on Paralytic Poisons. After much thought, she decided to keep in her family tradition of being an Interrogator and member of Capture Teams. However she realized how behind she was, how little she had been able to contribute to such a team outside of her Family Jutsus, and those were double edge Swords. So she decided to take up Poisons, and learn Supplementary Jutsus to interrogation Teams.

Since Shikamaru Left, Ino had been working on her Taijutsu and conditioning Skills by taking Guys Classes, healing and Poison Skills with Shizune, Weapons and Evasion and Stealth Skills with Yugao and even Genjutsu with Kurenai. Any class she could take, she did, all to better herself. Of course, she also spent at least three hours every day reading her family Skills and training in them with various members of her clan, learning some water Jutsu for Offense or Defense... and working on the Nara Clans Shadow Skills. She saw Shikamaru use them a lot, hence how she made that hair binding Jutsu during the Chunin Exams, and now she was going to master them,... so she could help stop her friends. Of course she was also improving her Hair Binging Jutsu, she had heard there was a Jutsu in the Village Library used to increase hair Growth, one created by A Random Jonin Female twenty Years after the village was founded.

Her father had been elated by her turn in training, helping her to learn everything he had could. Her mother, despite not being a Kunoichi, had a tremendous Knowledge of Plants and Poisons due to her profession as a Florist. She Started Coaching Ino in everything she knew, surprising even her father in just how brutal her mother could be. Ino had asked her mother to start teaching the Other Yamanaka's, to improve their chances of survival in the Field... and thankfully she said yes. When Shizune got word of this, she invited Ino's mother to start teaching in the Academy starting Next year. Ino was happy about that, she knew how behind most Ninjas were due to the Third taking away most of the Classes in the Academy... every little bit helped.

Ino had always wanted to better the village and her clan, having the daiymo dressing them all down like that had reminded her of that goal. It was something she lost in her obsession with Sasuke, much to her disgust. So she spent every moment she could, gaining skills and learning how to do just that. Her father was glad that she was finally acting as an Heir, her mother was happy she was free from her obsession with Sasuke...

And she was happy that for once... she felt good about herself... and that she was more then an Obsessed Fangirl...

Of course, she still had to apologize to Mika... she had betrayed him despite being the first person to pull her from her old ways... of course, she had no idea how she was going to do that... But damn it... she was going to try.

* * *

**Ami felt weird, and proud...And relieved as she went jogged around the Lake with the others. Anko may have been training Someone else today, but they had their orders. Work on conditioning for three hours, then on Tree Walking... have a Break for an Hour, then Start on Taijutsu and Weapons throwing. Tomorrow they would work on Academy Jutsu, and Fields of Interest. Her was Fire Jutsu, so she could better fit as a Mother to the Future Uchiha's of the Village. Or for whatever Family she was assigned too. Ami didn't care if it was sexist, she liked the idea of helping her village in this way. It was why she joined the academy in the First place, she had naturally high Chakra levels, even by most Clan Ninja Standards, and above average control over it. She would help any bloodline she mated with, though the social benefits were something her Mother Loved to bring up. She was a socialite after all.**

Smiling, Ami increased her pace, more then willing to push herself. She hated that she failed her test, she was one of the best in her class, even amongst the Clan heirs. She had been crushed when she failed the second test. Of course she was even more pleased to hear that she was being given a Second chance, one she leaped at. Hence why she was working out now.

Several others did the same, men and women from differing Classes, all for the purpose of bolstering the Village. From what she had been told, most would become part of the Ninja Police force, some like her would marry into Clans to add Fresh DNA and Chakra, and others would join the Specialized Arms of the Military. She herself was considering working for the Village Guard so she could Stay nearby if they needed her to Bear Children. She had even put in an Application to receive guard training once this was over.

All in all, Ami was extremely Happy. Life was going great, her dreams were once again on track. Life was good. :::::

* * *

**Miles and Miles away in Danzo's camp, in Shikamaru's Brain... Mizu Smiled. He watched the Little moron training, sparing with that Yamanaka and failing greatly. The Aggrivation Shikamaru felt amused Mizu immensely, it was honestly amazing he had survived this long as a Ninja. He had an incredible Sense of Strategy, but nearly no confidence in his own abilities and even less willpower. Which of course was Why he was chosen as Mizu's host in the first place.**

It was actually Kurama's idea, the fox had explained that his Chakra could develop a seperate conciousness and that sometimes Psudo Jinchuuriki, like the Children of Jinchuuriki, could develop these clones in their body. Of course Mika was intrigued, and after some discussion, Kurama asked if Mizu could Leave Mika's Body. More debate happened and before Mizu knew it, Mika placed him in Hinata's Mind...of course she let him do it, but still it was fun and exciting.

Kurama proved devious, as per his Foxy Nature, and suggested that they put Mizu in the body of a spy. When Mika was torturing Shikamaru, and made him black out, Mizu dived right in via his mastery of Yamanaka Jutsu and quickly poured his will into the boy. The best part was that Shikamaur had no idea he was there, no one did. By absorbing Shikamaru's Chakra, Mika was able to help Mizu harmonize with Shikamaru. The double Nature of the Chakra cloaked him entirely, something Mizu enjoyed. He was amazed that this plan happened in less then three hours.

Now Mizu spent his time collecting Data, and sabatoging Danzo's Oporation. Stealing Weapons, putting Seals on people and even using his Willpower to corrupt ROOT. Having supressed their emotions, the ROOT were easy targets for him. Of course, he could only do so much at a time, otherwise Any of their sensors would detect the change in their Spiritual Chakra. Hence why Mizu encouraged Shikamaru to fight Fuu Yamanaka so much, the contact allowed him to expose and numb the man to his willpower, blinding him to their activities. Of course, he wanted to get to Danzo but the man was too well gaurded and would see them coming from a Mile away.

So for now, Mizu bunkered down, sabotoged them from behind the scenes and waited...

Waited for the Oppurinty to change the tables... Waiting until he could wipe out Shikamaru's Mind and take this body as his own forever... til he could take control over Root and help his father with his Conquest...

And that was worth Waiting For.

* * *

**Chapter Over, this was so much fun to write. Now before you stop reading, I am going to put a List of the kind of Training I would have given the Teams to help them become capable. Starting Next Chapter I will be adding the Bios as promised.**

**Team Kakashi - direct Combat Sakura- Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in the Morning, Weapons and Substitution training in after noon, Sparing with team for at least three Hours... work at hospital three Eveninings a week with Genjutsu training three other days.**

**Sasuke- Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in Mornings, Weapons and Substitution training in afternoon training, Sparring with Team for at least three Hours. Kusiraga ( Chain Sickle) Training three days a week with Fire and Lightning Jutsu Training ( Elemental Manipulation as well) the other three.**

**Naruto- Conditioning all day while clones train in literally everything... Vague but accurate.**

**Team Kurenai- tracking**

**Hinata - Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in the Morning, Weapons and Substitution training in after noon, Sparing with team for at least three Hours, Genjutsu training with Kurenai two days a week/ or working in Vets office for medical Skills ( Her decison), tracking training with other teammates two days a week and Clan Training Two Days a week.**

**Kiba - Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in the Morning, Weapons and Substitution training in after noon, Sparing with team for at least three Hours, Trapmaking and Subterfuge training two days a week, tracking training with other teammates two days a week and Clan Training Two Days a week.**

**Shino - Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in the Morning, Weapons and Substitution training in after noon, Sparing with team for at least three Hours, Genjutsu Some Weapon ( Kusiraga or Tanto) training two days a week or Poison training If he choses, tracking training with other teammates two days a week and Clan Training Two Days a week.**

**Team Asuma - capture and Interrogation**

**Ino- Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in the Morning, Weapons and Substitution training in after noon, Sparing with team for at least three Hours, Genjutsu training with Kurenai two days a week or Poisons training with Anko, Capture training with other teammates two days a week and Clan Training Two Days a week.**

**Shikamaru -Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in the Morning, Weapons and Substitution training in after noon, Sparing with team for at least three Hours, Sword Play or Sealing Training, Capture training with other teammates two days a week and Clan Training Two Days a week.**

**Choji -Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in the Morning, Weapons and Substitution training in after noon, Sparing with team for at least three Hours, Either Jutsu training to defend team or Medical training to suit Docile personality, Capture training with other teammates two days a week and Clan Training Two Days a week.**

**Team Guy- Direct Combat/Immediate Response Team**

**Ten-Ten- Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in the Morning, Weapons and Substitution training in after noon, Sparing with team for at least three Hours, Genjutsu training with Kurenai two days a week, Posion training Two Days a Week and Expanisve Seal Work two other days a Week.**

**Neji - Conditioning and Taijutsu Training in the Morning, Weapons and Substitution training in after noon, Sparing with team for at least three Hours, Clan training Four Days a Week, Medical Training to take advantage of Chakra control Two Days a Week.**

**Rock Lee- Conditioning and Taijutsu Training for half Day, Bo staff Training three Days a week, Throwing Weapons training the Other Three Days. Possible stealth training as well...**

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	79. Outside Forces

**A was not having a good day, not at all. He had just received a series of unsettling reports, all of which presented a massive threat to his Village. Jiriaya and Danzo had left along with his ROOT, the Leaf Village's Jinchuuriki was only twelve and was capable of Fighting on the level of an Elite Jonin without his Tailed Beast, at least five people within the Leaf were promoted and showed an incredible level which was never good for Cloud, A massive amount of Dramatic Militaristic and Political Change had begun in the Leaf, and last but not least... Representatives from Sand and Mist had an unknown Meeting in the Leaf. **

Only one conclusion Made sense to the Fourth Raikage... War was coming and the Leaf was at it's head.

Unfortunately he could not attack the Leaf Head on, if their Jinchuuriki was an Elite Jonin In Terms of Skill without using Kyuubi's power, the he would decimate the Battle field with it. Sure Kirabi or Yugito might be able to fight him off or even defeat him, but when being of such Power battled, many died in the cross fire. Even more would suffer life long illness from the exposure to such powerful and Dark Chakra. That would permanently cripple his Village, and that he could not afford...

Perhaps he should offer a branch towards some of the Minor Villages, and maybe even that Old Fool Oonoki. That would definitely create a shield for his people, minimizing the Damage and helping to handle the Leaf... yes that was perfect. Oonoki's hatred of the Leaf was legendary, coming from a time long before even Minato's Parent's were conceived. It would not be too hard to get him to fight the Leaf...

However before he could do that, he would have to increase the skills and defenses of his own village, and that required funds... the Chunin Exams were in Grass Country, he would be sending his more skilled Genin to ensure an increase in Mission and funds... Perhaps he should bring Kirabi to show off a little, making a point... yes he would have to give this some thought...

" MABUI!" He called out to his Secretary who softly walked into his Office. " Send out a Missive to Grass, We are accepting their offer to Join in this Years Chunin Exam. Let the Jonins Know that We will test each of the Genin before they send them, to ensure only the best Genin enter the Exams." He then sighed. " Prepare the Medics and BOLT... once we know whom is participating in these Exams, we will set up plans to drain whomever is the Most valuable of Their Seed."

Mabui looked slightly sad at that thought, but nodded none the less. " Yes Sir, anything Else Before I leave."

He nodded. " Tell My Brother that he is going to be Bringing his team to the Exams."

Needless to Say, Mabui shared in his cringe... His Brother was... Intense to say the Least...

* * *

**Orochimaru was in a fairly good mood, Sasuke had recovered from that rather intense blow Sakura had hit him with... physically at least. The girl had a right hook that may just be worse then Tsuande's own at that Age. Actually it was far more dangerous seeing as Sakura had unknowingly pushed the Chakra into Sasuke's face, damaging his Chakra Coils. Had she hit centimeters higher, the boy would have lost the ability to maintain his Sharingan.  
**

Naturally he had been angry at first, that his Future Host nearly lost the sole reason Orochimaru chose him, however that vanished when he noticed how much harder Sasuke was training. It seemed Sakura had shattered his Ego, and he was desperately trying to recover it. The boy was pushing himself in taijutsu, slowly and methodically figuring out how Sakura had so easily sliced through his Defenses. This made Orochimaru happy, so he refrained from Punishing the girl...

Not that he would have been able to with Kabuto around. A Single glance at the Boy's training had revealed that his skills had finally gotten out of their rut and that a fight with him would leave Orochimaru drastically weakened... or even Dead. His Right hand was well aware of the Design of his Immortality Jutsu, it would not be out of the realm of Possibility for him to create a Solution to removing it...The boy's talent was nearly unrivaled in the Medical field after all, which was why he took him under his wing to begin with...

Of course this meant that he would be keeping his eye on his little assistant. The boy had spied on so many people, changed his identity so often that he was more then willing to betray Orochimaru. If he decided that Orochimaru was at a weak point or was no longer of use to him... the boy would strike...

After all... that was one of the first Lessons He had ever taught the boy. Take what you can, strike when it was easiest...

To be honest this could not have come at a worst time. Many of Orochimaru's spies had reported a Meeting between Mist, Sand and The Leaf... that spelled trouble to anyone they held grievances with... which according to The Updates to the Bingo Book... both Orchimaru and Sasuke were. Sasuke's entry had been updated by the removal of his Capture Status, while Orochimaru was listed as a avoid as Possible but Kill if Possible...

The worst part however had to be the addition of a little line at the Bottom of his Page... Any and all Beings associated with Orochimaru would be either executed on the Spot or taken for Interrogation. Orochimaru knew that the main reason he was alive was that his Sensei and old Teammate Jiraiya still had a soft spot for him, protecting him politically... with them both removed ( One by Death) from positions of Power... he was free game and that made life all the more difficult.

If there was one thing Orochimaru hated, it was being backed into a Corner... He would have to find a way to remedy that... Perhaps he should align himself with the Akatsuki again... or maybe Rock Country? Regardless, he knew he would be accepted. As Much as he was hated, his skills and knowledge was desired far more...

'''''''

* * *

**Sasori was very pleased with his choice to take young Ranmaru as his Apprentice. The young boy was definitely a Gem, even without his eyes. He had a natural knack for Strategy and no qualms with killing... though that last part probably had to do with being around Raiga for so long. Regardless, the boy had the potential to be a very gifted Shinboi, weak body or not.  
**

Currently his apprentice was sitting in the basket on the Raiga Puppet's Back, adapting to the Movements each Chakra thread caused. Due to being around Raiga so often when he fought, Ranmaru knew exactly how to use his Puppet. How to perfectly tap into the Skills Raiga had spent his life training in. This made Teaching the boy far easier then he anticipated, but he was not complaining.

Of course, there was a lot too do before the boy was combat ready... In fact he had at least a Solid year before Sasori would be comfortable enough to send him out... but that was fine... as he planned on leaving the Akatsuki long before that ever happened. It would be not all that difficult to hide out until Ranmaru was combat ready, he had created safe places just to hide from the Akatsuki... even that Weird Fucker Zetsu.

He just hoped it would be enough, Itachi had already taken down half of the Akatsuki in the last week, in fact it was only his training of Ranmaru that had allowed him to survive. The seals he had placed around the Base Deidra had been staying at had informed him of what had transpired, well kind of anyway. He was baffled by the usage of the bodies, seeing no Chakra rods or seals on them... still he had a feeling the basics were the same as Pein's Jutsu, which meant that they were all bonded together...

Regardless, Sasori and his Apprentice were now on the Run from the Akatsuki and would later be in need of more protections. He was considering aligning himself with another village... Maybe Cloud as they had never employed the Akatsuki and thus would be a safe place for him to stay. Or perhaps in a minor Village under Disguise...

So many choices...he had to make the right one, other wise he would be less then dead... he would be the Puppet of a Less then sane Egomaniac... and well... that technically would not be different then his current life but at least he had control over his own life now..

* * *

**" Dark Release? I thought that was a Bloodline..." Mika mumbled out as he took the scroll from the Naruto Clone's hands. " I've checked my DNA out during my Training with Tsunade, I know I have no bloodlines." Still he read the scroll, after all it was written by Tobimaru Senju about one of the Least understood bloodlines of all time.  
**

The Naruto clone Smiled at Mika and shook his head. " It isn't a bloodline, just read the scroll and you'll understand what it is."

Mika ignored the clone as his eyes made their way down the Scroll.

_" Dark release, Despite common belief, is not a Bloodline. Instead it is a Chakra Mutation, Much Like the Light Release of the Uzuamki Clan. Dark Release is a Manifestation of Highly advanced Spiritual Energy and the Subconscious acceptance of the Yami, creating a change in the Chakra allowing the Host to imprint their will onto others and take on qualities of Chakra Absorbed into the of this Mutation are varied but the most common seem to be Suppressed Emotions, high Intelligence, Controlled Personality, higher Levels of Killing Intent, Enhanced Chakra Control, Lack of Yami, and Immunity to Mind Altering Jutsus. _

_This Ability is not in any way inherited due to the last and most common attribute required for this ability to develop... Personal Loss or Betrayal at a young Age. Exposure to Loss, Betrayal or abuse at a young age seems to open the Minds of young child, allowing them to passively absorb their Yami's to deal with the Negative Emotions they feel. Now this by itself is not enough, seeing as Abuse, Loss and Betrayal are constants parts of our World. Thus I hypothesize that the child must be predisposed to this ability in at least some way, though I am not sure what as of yet due to the Rarity of the Gift. Perhaps it has to due with being Predisposed to Mental illness, that would explain a lot but more research is needed...  
_

_I can only make guesses from here on, basing them on what I know of Light Release... and From what I have observed from my Short Time around A child named Hiruko." _

" Wow,... I never would have guessed..." Mika was at a total loss for words, he had never seen this coming. " Naruto, I assume you have already found the Scroll on Light Release?" Naruto's Clone smirked lightly as it handed him a Scroll.

_" Light Release, is a Rare Chakra manifestation born from Extremely advanced Physical Chakra merging with incredibly Yami Seperate People. My Brother Hashirama seems to have been blessed with this gift, allowing him to heal at a Rate that is nearly incomprehensible to me most days. However this Gift seems to be only partially aligned in my brother, seeing as The Uzumaki's who have this skill seems to be able to use their pure chakra to heal others at the same rate as My Brother.  
_

_From what I have seen, this gift is most common in Clan Ninjas with extreme Physical Chakra such as the Senju, Uzumaki, Akamichi, and even the Inuzuka. However even within theses Clans, the gift seems to only manifest in those who loathe killing, fighting and the Concept of War. They are almost always pacifists, Naive and Idealistic. All traits that Make up my brother's personality...  
_

_For whatever reason, these people also tend to have dangerously Obsessive personalities, focusing on one person to such a level that it is often frightening...Reasoning with these people is extremely difficult though People with Dark Release tend to be able to do so. There is a Resonance with them, from What I assume is the Polar personalities. I noticed this when My Brother seemed Calmer around Hiruko, less hyper and more Mature. Of course this could have been concern, So research is Needed."  
_

Looking up at Naruto, Mika tipped his head and Smirked... getting a Scowl from the Clone. " Yes, I probably have Light Release... Don't be mean."

Mika just rolled his eyes. " Yes you probably do. Anyway, We need to show this to Tsuande and the council... this actually explains a lot and not just about me. If people can develop Abilities from Chakra Mutations, then what else can charka do. That this is the first time I have ever heard of this... It really goes to show how little we actually know about chakra... What more we can learn from this..." Mika's inner mad Scientiest was blowing up in his head. " The Medical Aspects of this alone is ..." Mika stopped and froze. " I need to see The First Hokage's File... and Hiruko's... " Turning around, Mika went to Leave but stopped. " Thank you Naruto Clone, Keep up your research and Inform me on anything else you find about Chakra, even in the older parts of the Archives..."

The Clone nodded, then set off to complete it's task. Mika on the other hand, Hurried to Tsunade with the Scrolls in hand.

* * *

**Hamura Otutsuki felt weak, his brother may have been on the Elemental Nations but he left a portion of his soul that had been slamming the Barrier Hamura had placed around the Moon base. His brother wanted to get Toneri, the last of his Otsutsuki descendants. The boy was incredibly powerful , even without his eyes, and he like most of his family had, worshiped his pathetic Brother Hagoromo. It would be effortless for Hagoromo to convince the boy to aid him, and if he did... He was not sure if his brother could be stopped...  
**

**A**nd So, Hamrua did all he could and bared his brother access... but the thing was he wasn't sure how long he could hold out... the more souls his brother absorbed.. .the stronger her got... and right now he had access to a bevy of powerful,evolved Souls...

Things were not looking good...He had to get a message to Hinata... but how...

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	80. Onto Wave, Coming to a Close

**Sequel Planned! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Hey my Loyal Minions Huge News, this story is coming to an End in a few chapters... or rather this part of the story. After the Chunin Exams, Mika is going to be going to Mist, Naruto will be officially starting his Duties as an Ambassador and so many other things. There will be a gap of three Months in Canon, allowing for some growth that you do not get to see but it implied...**

**Also, random thought. Why does the Leaf not abuse the shit out of the Shadow Clone Jutsu?: Even one clone would massively increase Training or at least knowledge base if you have the clone Read? I am having everyone take advantage of this, so everyone will be a lot stronger... it is the Ninja thing to do as far as I am concerned.**

* * *

"** WHY ARE WE HERE?" Naruto wanted to drop kick Konhomaru as the boy screamed out. In the last week, since Naruto became the boy's Official Sensei, Naruto had realized that while Konohamaru was Smarter and calmer in battle, he was still a moron outside of it. Not that he could blame the boy, he had never been taught how to behave outside battle, which was actually really dangerous seeing as the boy was the Heir to one of the Single most Powerful and Influential Clans in the Elemental Nations. Still, much Like when Mika taught him, Konohomaru had to learn.**

With chakra enhanced speed, Naruto flicked Konhomaru into the Pond Next to them, nearly hitting Koharu who gave him a stern look but he could tell wanted to giggle. " Konhomaru, you will stop being so loud. It is okay in the village, but when you are on a mission you will be quiet, calm and alert." The boy glared from the Pond he was in, only to recoil when Naruto spiked his chakra at him. " Now, if you ask quietly, I will tell you are mission. Hell, I am sure that Lady Koharu, Temari, Chojiro and even Yagura will explain what parts they have in this mission as well." Each person Naruto listed nodded their heads, even timid Chojuro.

Konohomaru sputtered as he swam to Shore, shivering lightly until Naruto sent a surge of Fire Chakra through his clothes to dry him off. " Naruto Sensei... Why are we here? There are a lot of us, and not all of us are from the same village." Naruto could tell it was forced, but that didn't matter. The boy was naturally defiant, obedience was not in his Nature. This by itself was progress.

" Much better, Now to answer your question we are in Wave Country, about An Hours walk from Tazuna's House. The Daiymo of this Land has agreed to meet us all there to discuss a Treaty and Trade Alliance. I am here because they know me, but also to help Tazune with the Reconstruction and to start the foundation for a Shinobi Test Ground, Medical Center and Orphanage. You, seeing as your chakra levels are ridiculous High, will be helping me with shadow clones."

Yagura spoke next, smiling softly at the boy who he found amusing. " Chojuro is my apprentice, and is training to take over as Mizukage one day. " Said boy sputtered, as he had not been told that. " I am here to start a trade alliance with this country, and because this will one day be where our three villages meet. I am also going to be searching out local Children with the potential to be Ninjas,...oh and Naruto forgot to Mention that he is under orders from Mika to seek out those who wish to be trained in the Medical Arts. "

Temari, looking a touch Bored, spoke up. " I am here for the Same reason. Gaara had to return to our village with Shira, we are still in bad shape after all."

Konohmaru nodded, looking surprisingly understanding, then his gaze turned towards Koharu. " And what about you?" There was a rudeness there, clearly he had inherited more then just his grandfather's enormously powerful chakra. Naruto knew that he would squash that out real quick...

" Naruto was supposed to start training under Homura and myself to become an Ambassador, but circumstances prevented that." Naruto of course knew that it was her and Homura having to revamp the village Barrier, and having to personally help the ANBU detect and remove the thousands of Explosive Seals that were scattered about the village by the Legendary Trapper. " Seeing as this is his first Ambassador Mission, I was asked to come and show him how to behave and how to negotiate. I am also well versed in Business and Money Management, something that is vital on this Mission." Her tone was strict and stern as always, with just a hint of deep annoyance... directed at him.

It took Naruto a second to understand her annoyance, but when he did he smiled then started sending her ANBU hand signs to say. " Don't worry about information leaks, I have a privacy seal on my wrists." He lifted his hand up to show her, getting a stunned look. " I figured my student would ask about the mission, so I applied it before I left. It uses my wind based chakra to negate sound around us. I made it myself."

Koharu gave him a very approving look, and that made him smile so he turned to Konohomaru and siad. " Hey Kon, did you know that Pond I just launched you in is the same one I fought Zabuza on?"

That made the boy excited, so much so that he completely forgot that what had happened.

Too easy...

* * *

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Suigestsu's screams brought a deep pleasure to Tayuya's body, the fucker was so irritating most of the time. In fact the only part of this whole ordeal that dissapointed her was that it was Mika who was torturing Suigetsu, not her. " JUST STOPPPPP!"**

Mika, who had his hand stuck in Suigestu's Stomach, smiled and shook his head. " Can't do that, If I want to rip through your Mind I have to ensure that your body returns to a mostly Solid State." A soft glow was coming from Mika's palm as chakra drained from Suiegetsu's watery flesh. " This Jutsu of yours is incredible, your Chakra Coils are in a liquid state and they still channel your Chakra just as efficiently as if you were solid. I wonder if your clan is related to the Iburi clan? Your abilities are very similar, they turn into Smoke and you turn into Water... Of course, you probably know nothing of that." Mika turned and shared a small look with Tayuya, the information she stole from the base Suigetsu had been placed contained information on it. Sadly, it did not tell if they were related... hence the question.

" Will you be able to test his DNA if he becomes solid?" Shiran the Elder Chameleon croaked from behind them, exhaustion clear in his tone. He and his people were still being forced to sleep all of the time to maintain their sanity, so it was expected. " This ability cannot be purely Jutsu, Genetics has to play a part if it has this kind of Power."

Tayuya nodded before Mika could. " We should be able to extract what we need when he is solid. The Jutsu is tied to his overall chakra network, so it is almost entirely passive. If he is reduced to less chakra then what it needed to function, the jutsu will dissipate itself. It was how his brother died, and I know for a Fact that Orochimaru has his DNA Stored away."

Shiran nodded slowly, clearly struggling to stay awake. " It still amazes me how much chakra and Ninshu has grown over the millennium. This is unlike anything I have ever seen in my admittedly limited experience. " The Chameleon shuddered for a moment before sighing and making his way back over to the village to sleep. " It was wonderful to see you again Lord Chimera, I hope I am awake the next time you arrive."

Mika turned his head and nodded in return. " I hope so too, though I doubt you will. Your people are Practicing the Jutsus we obtained from the Leaf too often when they are awake, it is exhausting your Chakra and Mind which is why you are all so exhausted. Next time you are awake, limit your training to an Hour a Day otherwise this will just get worse."

The Old Chameleon looked stunned. " I was not aware that you knew that we were training with those Jutsus..." Tayuya understood the fear in the old reptile's voice, Mika was terrfiying when angered and more then willing to tear them apart if he saw them as a threat.

Mika shrugged. " Why do you think I had the Four Spying? I knew they would teach you all, if only to alleviate the bordem you have had to experience for the last thousand Years. I would never expect those that fight along side me, or serve me to be incapable of defending themselves."

Tayuya let out a grateful breath, as did Shiran who nodded and walked away to go rest.

Turning her Gaze back towards Mika, Tayuya asked. " How much longer until we are able to dig into his mind?" She was getting impatient, especially as Isirbi was currently on a Bounty Hunting Mission and would most likely be gone for some time.

Mika twisted his hand, getting it to glow far brighter for a Moment before he said. " Now." In an instant, Sueigestus's body started to steam and hiss, shrinking a little until it was solid. Then, Mika slapped a Seal on his chest and stepped away from him. " Glad I didn't send a Clone to do this, it would have exploded with all of that chakra..." He turned his gaze towards her with a serious look, all the while slipping a hand on Suigestu's forehead. " We are not entering his mindscape, just taking his Knowledge then pumping him full of will power. He is too defiant and slippery to trust otherwise."

Nodding, Tayuya placed her hand on Sueigestu's left temple and closed her eyes. This was going to be fun...well not for Suiegetsu who was bascially going to become a human puppet, but for her... oh yeah.

" Psycho Mind Transmission." With those words, Tayuya felt her mind and chakra piercing Suigestu's along side Mika's. Images pooled and flowed through their connection in flashes...Suigestu's life was theirs...

Years surviving the Mist Civil War, Training Underneath the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist along side his Brother, watching his brother die, being captured and experimented on by Orochimaru...his capture at Isiribi's hands and now having his knowledge torn from his Mind... all of it was theirs. Every bruises and scrape, every Jutsu learned and Happy moment, every painful memory and loss... all of it was theirs...

Once the flow stopped, Tayuya backed off and watched as Mika started pumping pure Will Power into Sueigestu. The once unconscious boy's eyes widened in terror, he fought for a brief second before Mika's power overwhelmed him entirely. The look of terror dissipated, a glazed look replacing it...

" Mika, remind me to never betray you... that is a fucking terrfying abilty you have..."

Mika just smirked back at her for a moment, before taking some medical Supplies out from his Pouch. " No promises, now lets get what we can from him. I want him ready to fight again in a Week."

Confused, Tayuya asked " Why a week?"

Mika's smirked deepened. " How else am I going to Start my raids on Orochimaru's Bases before the Allied Villages?"

* * *

**" I hate Paper Work." Gaara groaned as he and his shadow clones caught up on the Backlog of Paper work that had accumulated during his trip to the Leaf. " If I didn't have clones to help me... I would have made it illegal." As he mumbled, the clone Shukaku had take over started chuckling at him. Gaara spiked his killer intent, making the Secretary outside his office start to choke.**

" Now Now Gaara, behave yourself. I doubt your Secretary can survive too much of your Killing intent. " Shukaku's tone was smug, even though he too was busy with the Paperwork. Gaara conceded to his point, shutting off his killer intent. " Now I think you need to see this Paper." Shukaku passed the paper in question. " It seems Chiyo has managed to make a prototype seal to Draw in Water from the atmosphere and another from Underground. However she does not know enough about Water Release to test them out as well as she would like."

Gaara, reading the Paper, nodded. " Water Release has always been a weak spot to our village. Even with My Brine Release, I am still barely proficient in Water release. That is one of the Reasons I am so looking forward to Yagura coming to our Village..." Grabbing a Pen, Gaara wrote a missive for Chiyo to test her Seals one one of the Old abandoned Outposts, then called out for his Secretary. " Take this to Lady Chiyo." His Secretary, a Nice Older Shinobi named Palom, nodded and quickly rushed away with the letter.

Sighing, Gaara continued his work. " Alright Shukaku, now that that is finished, we need to gather our Outpost reports. We have too many blindspots and not enough people... I think I am going to take a page from the Leaf and Order remidary classes for Shinobi that have failed the academy, and have the Retired Veterans Teach them... they we also need them to Start Teaching our Chunin more advanced technics. We have the lowest Chunin and Jonin Numbers of all of the Five Nations, and by far the weakest Taijutsu skills. Shira's training is helping, but we need more...Especially if we are going to publicly declare our alliance with Mist and Leaf during the Chunin Exams... We also need to majorly impress our clients during the Exam, we have lost too many thanks to Father and the invasion..."

Grabbing another Scroll, Gaara jotted down an order, then placed it in a pile next to him. " Hopefully that will work... "

" Alright kid, time to get to the Really fun Stuff." There was no sarcasm in his voice, only sadistic anticipation. Gaara watched as Shukaku go through a flurry of handsigns, before slamming his hands onto the Desk, causing powerful Privacy seals to leak across the room until they were completely concealed. " Alright kid, we have ten minutes before that Seals is up to long and your guards try to break in."

Nodding, Gaara bit his finger and swiped it on a hidden seal on the edge of his Desk, getting a Small scroll to pop out. A Single Kanji for Human on it...

Opening the Scroll, Gaara started to Read.

" _Lord Kazekage, as per ordered, I have Opened My Grandson's personal reports on Human Puppetry. Based off of his studies, I have discovered at least ten different ways that we have been creating Prosthetic incorrectly. If we use Sasori's work, we will be able to increase the Chakra abilities of our current Limb replacements by thirty percent, and if we work along Side the Slug Queen... we might even be able to create Living Prosthetic. My Network has informed me of a User of Wood release in the Leaf, so this may be possible... Further Research is required._

_In accordance to your Request, I have selected thirteen Criminal on Death Row to test out my Theories on this subject. My Hopes is to create More effeciant Prostetcis and to create Puppets that are more powerful and realistic. Their inabilty to use chakra is often a Hamper to our form of Combat, so this will be a massive boon. I will report to you when My Research unveils anything of interest._

_One last topic to discuss... after reading my Grandson's work, I have come to a frightening conclusion... Sasori killed the Third Kazekage. It is not directly Stated, but Sasori mentions the Usage of Bloodlines through Human Puppets, stating the only Chakra Based Bloodlines can be used properly as any other would be irrelevant due to the lack of Muscles, Nerves and Tissues. Sasori breaks down the process, making it very clear that the body must not be poisoned to the point of Death as it would hamper the Chakra of the Human Puppet, giving a list of poisons that would be beneficial to use._

_When the Third Went missing, we saw no sign of battle or felt no flair of Chakra. Sasori's skills with poisons far surpassed my own, even as a child, so it would have been easy for him to poison the Third Kazekage. The Third reported what we believed to be dehydration and Exhaustion in the weeks leading up to his Death, which was very common due to the Stress of that Time. However Now I believe Sasori poisoned him over the course of weeks, weakening him enough to overtake him... If this is true, Sasori has a weapon capable of taking on Entire Shinobi village..._

_I will send you more on this when I have more,_

_Chiyo. "_

Gaara's eyes squinted as he took all of this in. Sasori was already the single most dangerous missing Ninja their village had ever created, and perhaps the second strongest Ninja over all they had created... if he had the Third Kazekage's body, even as a puppet... he became a lot more dangerous. The Leaf and Mist would need to be informed of this, they would be able to take measures to recognize and evade the powers of the Third.

" At Least Sasori may have revolutionized the Medical feild." Shukaku, who was reading from behind him, said. " A lot of Ninja's lose Limbs, this will make dealing with that a Lot Easier and more efficient."

Gaara nodded " Yes, it will. Chiyo may need a Budget increase, I think with her using our Death Row Inmates, we should be able to save enough Money for her to use."

Shukaku just nodded with a dark smirk, clearly he found that as amusing as Gaara did.

* * *

**" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM GOING TO BE AN AMBASSADOR!" Shira wanted to drop kick Kankuro straight in the throat, seriously did he have to yell that loudly? It wasn't that much of a surprise.**

Giving the boy a sharp look, Shira shook his head. " It is very simple Kankuro, you, Temari, Matasuri and I have been elected to become Ambassadors for Sand, to learn and teach. You and I are being paired together, and Will be starting in the Leaf after the Chunin Exams which you will be participating in."

Kankuro sputtered for a moment, then sneered. " And am I being Taught by the Leaf or Teaching? I refuse to teach any other Village puppetry?"

Shira glared at the boy. " If Gaara wanted you to Teach Puppetry, you would do it and be thankful for the Opportunity. You are a Soldier, and he is your Commander, you will obey him. However you will not be teaching, you will be learning Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu while I will teach Conditioning and Taijutsu to those who, like myself, cannot exert my Chakra out of my body. I will also be Taking Over for Might Guy's Conditioning and Taijutusu Classes so he can complete missions."

Kankuro glared, but said nothing. As arrogant as the boy was, he knew better then to challenged Shira...

" Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu... I guess that won't be too bad..."

Shira just rolled his eyes, that this moron was related to Temari and Gaara was still confusing to him...

* * *

**Udon smiled as he fought Shibi Aburame, well Sparred with him. It was amusing to watch the Man struggle, He was a veteran of War and yet he was having trouble with Udon who was barely Nine Years old. It just proved Mika's point, Clan members were too reliant on their bloodlines. Shibi right now was using a Tanto, one of the Weapons he was testing for a fit, and was getting his ass kicked.**

Ducking underneath the Man's Strike, Udon Sent a Jab and knocked the Weapon out of Shibi's palm. " Tighten your grip, your Weapon is supposed to be a piece of your body." He called out as he flicked his Chain at the Tanto, wrapping it tightly, before flicking it once more and sending the tanto Rocketing back at Shibi who merely hopped over it. Of course, this gave Udon the chance he needed to use his chain to grab the man's ankle and slam him into the Ground with chakra enhanced force. Then, while the man was still stunned, Udon placed the blade of his Kusiraga at Shibi's throat. " You still fight as if you can use your bugs, causing you to make the same wider blows you would make if you had them. When using a blade, your strikes have to be measure, precise and swift."

" Well Said Udon, Mika taught you Well." This of course came from Yugao who had been supervising their spar, as her three Shadow clones were doing for the Other three Groups learning the ways of the Blade. " Your Movement's are precise and well reasoned, he would be proud. Shibi, he is right, your blade is an extention of your flesh. But that is it, it can't think or act on orders like your beetles can. You have to remember that."

The Calm Man nodded, not at all offended. " I understand, habits are hard to break but I will do so."

Udon just smiled and helped the man up. He loved seeing this, the older generations admitting their faults and working to improve them. He knew that it would make their village better, and their country safer... and really that was what they all wanted. Hopefully by this time next year, with all of the changes and people they were seeking to move into the village, they could reclaim their title as the Strongest of the Five Elemental Nations. That would be nice, especially if the Akatsuki tried anything...

* * *

**Morph was beyond proud as he watched his adopted Granddaughters activate their Chakra network for the first time, and it only took them a few days when they were given the lessons. The girls were twins, Seven years old and his official Heirs... kind of anyway, they didn't know it but he had chosen them. Kiri and Porom were both incredibly intelligent, far more so then any of their cousins and any other relative they had really. Clearly something skipped the others, but hit them full force. They had taken to their new training with a fervent energy that would exhaust even the Likes of Might Guy and Rock Lee.  
**

Kiri was the more aggressive sibling, and thrived with any and all things physical, she had decided to become a Shinobi and work with the Shinobi Twelve to protect him and the others. She was showing a skill in Taijutsu and Sealing, so she was working along side the Shinobi Monks in the Capital. She was also receiving far more lessons then normal on the Arts of War, as well as lessons on Economics and Law.

Porom on the other hand was more passive, but just as ruthless as her sister. She liked being able to help others yet she still loved to fight, so she started to learn the basics of Healing along side Kenjutsu with the Local Samurais. He was planning on buying her a Sword when she reached Expert Status, which he hoped to see in the next few years. She had been receiving the Same lessons on the Arts of War, Economics and Law as her sister, though she preferred the Part on Law.

Unlike their cousins, the girls were enormously determined and strived to excel. This alone made them better candidates as far as he was concerned, but the deciding Factor had been the understanding the girls had when they were confronted with the Need for Sacrifice. They didn't like that people had to die, but both understood it and that made them perfect candidates. He knew his father would approve and was planning on sending him a missive about it, hoping for Mika to send the Girls scrolls on the subjects they loved.

However as proud as he was, he said nothing to anyone bar the girls themselves about their progress. With the Alliance brewing, he knew the others Nations would look for someone to kill to hamper the Allied Nations... and that was not something he was willing to Risk...

* * *

**Chapter End, I know it was kind of Patch Work but it is setting up for the last couple of chapters. The Next chapter is half about the new Wave Mission, and Half about the Mist and what they have are doing to build up their village. Oh and I am including more news on Sasori and the Akatsuki...**

**I have a Question for you all, what are your thoughts on Saskue? I hate his personality, but I admired his drive and talent. He did majorly improve, the only one aside from Sakura to show real growth. In fact it was this thought that Inspired a Challenge for you all...**

**I want a story where Naruto has realistic Reactions and Growth. Start from the moment he graduates and simply have him make realistic choices and reactions to what he experiences. I know to some it doesn't sound interesting but I think it would be incredible if done correctly...**

**Also, am I the only one pissed about the weird shift in the series. It started out about Naruto's life as a Ninja, his desires to Save Sasuke and his fate as a Jnchuuriki... it turned into a Destiny Circle Jerk with nonsensical Direction... why did they do this? It had such promise. No character Growth at all, other then more insanity on Sasuke's half and what I assume is Wisdom from Naruto but ended up being him becoming more Idealistic... It showed only big burst of little growth in dramatic Scenes with the Training Trip being a fucking Waste...**

**You know what, I want a story where Naruto doesn't learn about the Shadow clone Memory Transfer because of the Seal so he has to train like everybody else... I am going to fucking write that one one day...**

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	81. Ambassadors

**Random Question, Wouldn't it have been far better for Kabuto to have brought back Mito, Kushina or Mikoto during the Fourth War. They were all Kage level Kunoichi that have emotional connections to Naruto or Sasuke. Mito or Kushina could have used their sealing skills to capture Naruto, as he would not have been able to fight his Mother...Kushina's chakra chains, in a weakened form, was strong enough to pin Kurama in Naruto's mindscape...**

**Also, should I give Naruto her chains, or one of his twenty kids ( Yes, he will have that many kids) ?**

* * *

**" So, you are saying that you knew that Sakura was not biologically yours?" Tsunade perched her fingers together as she looked at Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. The two were not the strongest of Ninjas, but they were loyal and determined. Both had participated in the Third Ninja War, and both had survive with minimal injuries.**

Mabuki sat higher , giving a sharp look. " Sakura is our Daughter,no matter what she had done. Blood or not...and yes we knew. I was left infertile after Being Hit with a Lightning Jutsu during the Third War. We wanted a child so we filed for Invetrofertilization, and were accepted quickly. Kizashi provide the seed and I bore Sakura. Being exposed to my chakra for Nine Months gave her My eye color, it is my Chakra trait. So no one questioned her birth."

Tsunade understood that, Chakra traits were difficult to understand. Jinchuuriki's all had them, due to being exposed to their Tailed Beast's Chakra. What few people knew though was that you got chakra traits from your parents, usually your Mother from your time in her womb. Naruto was kind of an Odd Example seeing as his chakra was far more similar to his mother yet he looked identical to his Father. As an Uzumaki, he should have deep red hair...they suspected that Minato was the child of a genetically Dominant family, probably the Yamanaka or Senju...Tsunade's Mother was a Yamanaka, hence why she barley looked like a Senju or Uzumaki.

" Sakura's biolgical Mother was a member of the Kurama clan, and she has manifested the strongest version of their bloodline. We are telling you this as it explains a great deal of Sakura's actions. However what we can't understand is Sakura's deep obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. Her mental Powers would ensure that one part of her mind would hate the way he treated her..."

Mebuki paled and turned to her husband, who was also nearly translucent. " Do you think..." The man nodded, so Mebuki sighed and turned back to Tsunade. " When Sakura was six, someone broke into our house. We fought them off and reported the event, but nothing ever came of it...Shortly after that she became obsessed with Sasuke, broke her friendship with Ino and then... a few months later, the Uchiha were all dead..."

Tsunade's eyes darkened as she started to piece things together. Sakura's mind, thanks to her Mental Powers, would be open to manipulation while she was untrained... if Danzo wanted to ensure that Sakura bred with Sasuke, ensuring the continuation of both Powerful Bloodlines, he would have to mess with her mind before her other personality developed. Otherwise the person entering her mind would had suffered massive damage...

" I will investigate it personally, and if Sakura is captured I will ensure her mind is examined properly... if this is indeed manipulation, she may have a chance at redemption." Of course, she would be placed under house arrest for a year at the Minimum... and executed, after her eggs were removed if was not the case.

But her parent's didn't need to know this...not yet anyway.

* * *

**" Widen your Stance a little Inari." Naruto, well a clone of Naruto, called out to the boy. " A Powerful Stance is vital in all forms of combat, it controls your balance and ability to react properly." The boy nodded, shifting his stance until it was perfect. The boy may be a whinny brat, but he was far from stupid. His chakra was very strong, as was his mothers...however her Chakra was lighting Based while Inari's was Water Based. After a Discussion with Tsunami, he had discovered that Inari's Father had been a Passing Ninja from Mist. The man was grievously injured, and wanted to pass on his line. Tsunami had wanted a child, so she agreed to bear his.**

As for Tsunami herself, it seemed her Maternal Grandparents were Ninjas from Whirlpool who's daughter had escaped to Wave. She had been born with a Heart condition that had prevented her from becoming a Ninja so she was untrained in Chakra or the Ninja arts. Tsunami's chakra clearly took after her mother, giving her the same amount of chakra one would find in the average Chunin, despite having no training. Because of this, Naruto had offered to teach her the basic of the Healing arts. He doubted she could be able to become a Medical Ninja but she would be able to sense chakra related illness and poisons and acts as a Nurse. Tsunami loved this idea and had started to train under Naruto...as had her son.

That was a Week ago today.

A lot else had happened in that week, they had bought the Branch of Gato's old Company which was now named Maelstrom Enterprises, The Daiymo of Wave agreed to using the Country as a Meeting Place in the condition that Defense be built around the Village and that Ninjas from each of the Three Ninja Villages agreed to protect it, And thanks to Naruto's clone they had managed to start construction on all of the planned buildings. Chojuro, Temari and Yagura had started to help as well, using their own versions of the Clone Jutsu to speed it along.

They had also been going around the village of Wave, meeting people and picking out those with potential for Ninja training. So far they had discovered at the fifteen people who could trace their ancestry to either Mist or Whirlpool, and forty who were descended from families that nearly died out during the the three Shinobi wars. After some discussions they had all divided the people up into different groups, one for each village and one for those who wanted to be Medics. Naruto knew he was going to be in Wave until a week before the Chunin Exams in Grass, so he was going to be teaching the basics of being a Medic and other such things, while the others would bring their groups back to their villages in a week.

To make up for the Deficit in people, Each village would be supplying Ninjas to watch over the village and a third of the Funds gained by Maelstrom Enterprises would go to Wave to help them rebuild from Gato's reign and build up the defenses the Daiymo had wisely ordered. They hoped to have at least some Defenses set up by the time the Chunin Exams started in about three Months.

This last part was vital, especially if the Reports of Cloud starting to build up their Military was accurate... or if the reports of intense, chakra heavy battles criss-crossing the Elemental nations was true. The Leaf had a lot of enemies, and having this kind of boost, especially when connected to two other Major villages... many people would try and strike them down while they were still in the infancy of their recovery...

Sighing, Naruto turned his gaze towards Konohamru who was sparing with a clone. The boy was still resistant to the idea that his grandfather had screwed up so much, not that Naruto really blamed him seeing as the boy had idolized the man. Naruto knew that the boy had it in him to be great, to far surpass Hiruzen, but his inability to see passed the obvious side of life would hamper him greatly... Naruto just hoped that he could help the boy change his mind, before he became a threat to Mika's plans...

With the Possible avenue of a War approaching, they would be unable to deal with a division. Konohomaru had to be on their side, otherwise he would be a threat... and no one could allow that...

* * *

**BAM! Sasuke once again crashed against the wall, Sakura's strength had once again revealed a huge hole in his katas. He struggled to get out of the wall as quickly as he could, knowing from recent experience that Sakura would beat on him even if he had yet to recover. Something, he wasn't sure what, had revealed a sadistic Side in the girl. She leaked a sliver of killing intent during their spars, and showed him no mercy. He was angry and jealous at first, now he was mostly fearful. Sakura was gaining skill incredibly quickly, using her chakra to make up for her poor speed and reflexes. While Sasuke still won most of the matches, Sakura was wining more often then she used to.**

Crunch! Dodging another strike, Sasuke lashed out with a foot, only to have Sakura perform a handstand on his left before using the leverage to land a harsh kick to his shoulder. Sasuke bellowed out in agony, trying to resist the mind numbing anger he felt once he was injured too much... of course this didn't matter in the end as Sakura sent a jab to the back of his head, knocking him out entirely...

Pleased with herself, Sakura pulled Sasuke over her shoulder and marched towards a Smug looking Kabuto and an Annoyed Orochimaru. This sight was becoming very commonplace to them, much to Orochimaru's deep aggravation. Since her talk with Kabuto and own Revelation, Sakura had put a great deal more effort into training and sparring. She no longer cared about Hurting Sasuke, taking full advantage of her Strength and Chakra control. Sasuke was not allowed to use his Cursed Seal or Sharingan in their spars, so he was unable to keep up with her bursts of speed and strength. It was actually kind of funny, Sasuke had relied on those tools so much that his Natural skills had actually declined...

" Here you go Kabuto Sensei, I think you need to heal his shoulder. " She kept the smugness from her tone, not wanting to piss off Orochimaru...the man still terrified her. " Can I heal his ribs, I am still having trouble with those. " The moment she received a nod from Kabuto, Sakura allowed her chakra to flood to her hands. Placing them on Sasuke's chest, she slowly healed him. She could feel the chakra fusing the Cracks together, shifting them properly into place so they would function as intended. It was exhausting, as Ribs did not heal like the rest of the body did, partially due to being in near constant movment due to the Lungs.

Taking a Deep breath as she finished, Sakura stood and smiled at Kabuto who had finished Healing Sasuke. Her Master Smiled at her with pride. " Very well done Sakura, you are progressing Nicely... I think you might be ready to take the Chunin Exams. "

She froze. " But, aren't I considered a criminal...won't the Leaf try to kill me?" While she could fight Sasuke with no issue, she doubted she could fight those she betrayed. Though, the longer she gave it thought the less she cared. The Leaf was never good for her, no one pointed out her problems and many actually encouraged her to be as useless as she used to be. More then likely she was being trained to be Sasuke's broodmare..

He shook his head. " Your Bingo book Entry is for Capture or kill, and as a Member of Sound you are permitted to enter the exam." She felt a ripple of pride rush through her body at that, something she had never really felt about the Leaf...

Orochimaru hissed lightly before speaking. " The Leaf seems to be going through a very rapid growth, aligning themselves with Mist and Sand. You, Sasuke and Karin are going to participate in the Exams so that I can take note of this recent development. I also wish to use your impressive growth to show the power of Sound, we need more clients after all."

Sakura had a feeling it was more then that... but wisely said nothing...However she did note that Orochimaru seemed nervous, at least slightly. Perhaps his betrayals and behavior was catching up with him? She knew that in the Bingo book, which she was required to read to ensure she knew how to counter those inside of it, Orochimaru now held a Kill only Bounty in the Bingo Book. Mist, Sand and of Course the Leaf all wanted his head, and she could not blame them. He killed the Kazekage and tricked Sand into betraying the Leaf, causing massive amounts of Damage to both Villages. From Kabuto's many discussions, she knew that Orochimaru had experimented on many members of Mist during the Civil War. Really it was about time that someone lashed out against the man.

* * *

**Hagoromo smirked as he looked at his Paths, each radiating Power and Chakra.**

First there was Itachi, his Preta Path. Even with all Hagoromo had done to his body, Itachi's chakra levels were not that high... low Kage at best. To Counter this, and to allow the boy to use his Ninjutsu Skill properly, he granted to boy the ability to consume chakra. Unlike Pein's Preta Path, Itachi was able to fully utilize all of his skills not just those bound to the skills of the Path.

Then there was Kisame, his Asura Path. The Man had been so limited in life, by his Water Jutsu and usage of his Living Sword, that this Path suited him best. It took advantage of his Massive strength, Ungodly reserves of Chakra, and intense Durabilty. However the biggest advantage was his size, more room to create the Biomechanical Limbs and more chakra to use to fuel their incredible power. The man was a war machine with a Brain, Hagoromo's Brain that is. He preferred using the Man as his host, having become used to him during their conquest. More so, he was the only host with enough Durability to handle his essence.

Next was Hidan, his Deva Path. The Man's durability and Healing factor carried over into his status as a Path, which was actually surprising seeing as his cursed chakra should have poisoned his body. As it was, Hagoromo had been unable to drain his chakra, and it was only after he stripped Hidan of his soul did the man's chakra become usable. Of course he had been unable to hold onto the Soul for more the a moment, even placing it in the King of Hell's Stomach had been Painful. He had been forced to release the man onto the next life. With his Scythe and Agility, he was able to creatively and destructively use his Repulsive nad attractive abilities, though his ritual of bonded Pain could no longer be accessed without his Cursed Chakra.

Kakazu took his role as the Human Path, using his Stretchable Limbs to quickly grab hold of and take the souls of their victims. What made this better was that Kakazu, having the Hearts of Several beings, was able to fully access the Jutsu Library of Each Person they consumed to their fullest. In fact, now that Kakazu's body bore the Rinnegan, their elemental Jutsu was massively increase in terms of Power and diversity. He could still use each ability he had in life, but now he could do it simultaneously. Added Bonus, Kakazu still retained his hearts which meant that in order for his body to die, he had to lose each heart ... Which was made even harder seeing as they could easily revive the heart in question. After a bit of investigation, Hagoromo had discovered that Kakazu's Earth Grudge Fear had been modeled after the Six Paths Technique, apparently by one of Hagoromo's Old Students.

Deidera had the honor of being his Animal path, a Major upgrade to the previously limited pyromaniac. By Mixing his explosions with their summons, the man had become a one man wrecking crew. He could mantain his chakra levels by summoning the Animals, the snipe his opponents with his Explosions. Interestingly enough, the man's training to ensure his eye was immune to Genjutsu had resulted in a total immunity to Genjutsu for all of the Paths, something that Itachi had been stunned by. Currently, Hagoromo was having the body learn how to incorporate his Explosive chakra into his limbs for superior close combat. It was slow going, as none of them had ever tried such a thing...

Sadly, There was no body that Hagoromo could use as the Outer Path... yet anyways. This is why there were here, standing just Shy of the Village Hidden in the Rain. Their next target was here, Nagato Uzumaki. With His Uzumaki blood and Transplanted Rinnegan, he would be the Perfect Host for Hagoromo's Essence. Sure he would have to use his Creation of All Things to heal his body, but it would be worth it. The Usage of Nagato's body would drastically strengthen all of the other bodies, especially Itachi's. His Powerful Uzumaki essence would help to Harmonize his power and control over his Paths and would ensure he was unstoppable.

" It is time." Hagoromo intoned, getting a Nod from Itachi who grabbed Deidera's body and in one massive Chakra Enhanced heave, tossed him over Rain.

" Summoning Jutsu" Deidera Cried out and, in a Loud Series of Puffs... All of the Paths's appeared over the village...Killing Intent Flairing, Jutsu's ready...

No Mercy would be shown.

* * *

**Pein gasped, holding his head in agony as five enormously powerful Chakra appeared from out of no where in his Village. His Rain Tiger at Will Technique overloading as he felt their presence, forcing him to shut off the technique entirely. " KONAN, KONAN." He gasped out as blood dripped from his eyes, a risk to all Advanced Sensory technique. Mental Overload... " We have intruders... five of them... they are so powerful... "**

His beloved freind, who had been gathering paper work from the other room, shot towards him with a level of Grace only she possessed. " Where are they, I will mobilize our Troops against them." Her tone was filled with an edge of Panic, having never seen Nagato this afraid... not since childhood anyway.

Nagato shook his head. " No, I will send out my Paths out to fight them, join us only after I have confronted them... they are powerful Konan... stronger then I am..."

**Konon gaped, this was not something she could ever have fathomed... Nagato had never claimed any being to be stronger then him... if this was true...**

Then they were all Doomed...

* * *

C**hapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. Next Chapter, Fights between Nagato and Hagoromo's Paths...  
**

**I always was annoyed by the Paths, how limited each one was and how weird the Machine path thingy was... It should have been something to Due with natural Energy... If you agree or have other ideas for them, please tell me. **

**My Question for you is this ... How did Jiriaya Find out that Akatsuki was in Rain, and why did it take him so long? If Rain is as Private as we are too believe, it would be one of the First Places I would check... Especially if they made someone as Powerful as Hanzo.. Also, in Canon Jiriaya and Naruto fought against Hanzo Supporters who fled Rain during their Training trip, so why was no comparison Made?**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord... **

**Mika. **


	82. Dissections

**_How the Hell does anyone depicted Itachi as a Hero? He slaughtered his kin, his entire family, then tortured his brother into near insanity... seriously he was the worst character which is why he is a villan-ish character in my story._**

**_Remember, Pein wiped the Leaf out with ease, in fact it only took as long as it did as he took time to talk to pretty much everyone..._**

**_Also, the Sage is not unaware of Nagato's Skills... he knows how dangerous a Long battle will be..._ **

**_Last thing... I am revealing something in the next couple chapters that has been something Mika has kept secret from literally everyone... it is not me filling in a plothole I made, it is actually something I hoped someone would have noticed... if you can guess try. _  
**

* * *

**Three Paths... the intruders had been in his village for less then ten seconds and he already had three paths killed. His Preta, Deva and Human Paths... all killed within seconds. He hadn't even been able to see them kill his paths, or register their faces... they just moved with so much speed that his paths were wiped out entirely, not a trace of them left over... not even Yahiko's body. Part of his brain registered the Tactical Nature of this Movement.. those Paths were the most important... the ones he used the most. Preta negated Chakra based attacks, Deva made close range nearly impossible and allowed immensely heavy hits, and the Human path allowed him to resurrect the other paths. He knew that he was going to lose... it was just a matter of how much he could do to limit the damage... How they knew to fight him like that though... was beyond him...**

Through the eyes of the Animal Path, Nagato desperately tried to look at his attackers but there was so much chakra around them that it was like looking at the Sun. All he could really see what the blinding light and their outline. Focusing on his Sensory abilities didn't help either, the chakra signatures were too ...warped and .. connective...

" NO... you can't possibly have.." His mind raced as he struggled to make the connections his subconscious already had. He had seen this phenomena before, experienced after taking the Soul a sensor he had fought when he was overthrowing Hanzo... " The Rinnegan... I thought Only I..." The way this chakra bounced between the intruders, the way it seems scattered and collected all at once... " Who are you?" The information was too much, and it broke his normal calm.

One stepped forward, from behind the brightest of the bodies... his chakra levels were no where as high as the others... so Nagato could see him... It was Itachi Uchiha. " Peace, we are peace. You are destined to fail, seeing as you are completely unaware that Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and Black Zetsu are entirely responsible for your entire existence. " Nagato gave then a sharp, confused look here. " Madara implanted his Rinnegan when you were a child and brainwashed Obito into acting as Madara to draw you into collecting the Tailed Beasts, and Black Zetsu fooled them both into thinking that it was All Madara's Idea... ." Itachi turned his head to the side, and called out. " It's that right Zetsu?"

Turning one of his heads, Nagato saw Black Zetsu creep his head out of the Wall. " You... I can sense Hagaromo's Chakra... I take it my older brother " That could not have been said with more hatred. " has granted you health and the Rinnegan?" He sneered at Itachi. " You have no idea the mistake you made, Hagaromo is a Monster, a Soulless, disobedient Child who betrayed our Mother." The Zetsu sighed. " However seeing as you so easily slaughtered your kin, I guess you can relate with him."

Oddly enough, Itachi recoiled at that, Holding his head for a moment as agony crossed his features. " No I..." He went calm again. " They threatened the peace, and for that they had to be punished... Just like Kaguya." His eyes were not glazed, instead they were filled with a near fanatical Insanity... something that struck Pein as very familiar...seeing as it was one he often saw in his own eyes...

For the first time, Pein realized that he was the same... he had seen this look in his own eyes, through the eyes of the Souls he had stolen...

It was only know that he realized, just how bad the situation was.. if they were anything like he was... they would fight past injury, death and loss...

" SUMMONING JUTSU" Pein channeled a great amount of his Chakra, Summoning his Cerebus, Chameleon and Rhinoceros... only to cringe as each animal literally exploded with a very familiar explosion... " Deidera... " He turned and saw the familiar blonde haired teen... with Rinnegan eyes...and no chakra rods...

" I would come quietly." A Mocking, Cold and ... old sounding voice drew his attention. He could not get a good look, it was the body with the most chakra... but he had a feeling that if one of the bodies was Deidera... then the body with the most Chakra had to be Itachi's Partner... Kisame. " Most of your bodies are dead... and your village will be soon enough."

As The Man Spoke, a Massive Explosive force Rocked the Entire village... destroying buildings, spreading people... and forcing Pein to return to his own body...

* * *

**" Konan... you need to run." He Panted out, blood dripping from his nose a he turned his head... only to look at a barely conscious Konan... she had a piece of shrapnel in her chest, pinning her to the floor. He had a feeling she threw herself in front of him... She always looked out for him... " Summoning Jutsu." A Very familiar and gross looking bird appeared, grabbing her from the floor until he could place his hands on her chest, yanking the Shrapnel out before using his rinnegan to heal her broken body... as much as he could anyway... the shock from the death of his bodies happening so quickly made delicate chakra work difficult.**

Using a fraction of his power, he blasted the walls around him away... and watched as the bird he summoned carried his beloved friend away...before turning his gaze towards where he sensed the Intruders approaching. He had two last resorts... the massive chakra Rod in his Chair... and one last device... solely created for this purpose...

BOOM! A large Mechanical fist burst through the Wall in front of him, creating a cloud of dust and revealing the intruders. " You should have given in Pein... Too bad... and Too late."

Nagato spiked his chakra, to activate the explosives that covered his chair... but failed as a chakra Rod impaled his chest... He could do nothing but watch as the Familiar body of Kakazu, which was holding the Rod, let go and gently placed itself on his forehead. He struggled, fighting with everything he had but it was for not...this power, whatever it was... was far greater then his... so much greater that in truth... he could not compare...

Closing his eyes, Pein sent the rest of his chakra into his bird summons... giving it enough power to maintain it's existence long enough to lead Konon to Saftey...

Images of Yahiko and Konan Danced in his head... them playing by their old shed house... Jiraiya teaching them Jutsu and fishing with Yahiko... Helping Konan and Yahiko become a couple... life used to be so simple... so great...

Then, with a Smile... Pein ceased to Exist... as Nagato... Died.

**Hagaromo gritted his teeth in annoyance, Nagato had allowed Konan to Escape... that could be a problem... she knew the skills of each body he possessed, or rather their Natural Skills. While they were more, it would still be enough to give her an advantage...and that would not be acceptable... especially if she worked together with Sasori. Both were the Smartest individuals in the Akatsuki, and some of the Most dangerous. While Hagaromo would like to believe he was incapable of being beaten by mortal beings, he wasn't stupid. His Mother was massively more powerful then either he or his brother... and yet they managed to defeat her...**

Turning to Itachi, Hagaromo said. " Summon your crows, have them disperse and search for any signs of Konan." While Itachi Nodded, and hurried to do so, Hagaromo approached Nagato's body. The man's body was severally damaged from accessing the Power of his Mother's Shell, gross emaciation clearly displayed on his weakened body. A glance told Hagaromo that Nagato's legs would have survived Hanzo's attack but because he had just used his Mother's Shell like he had his body had lacked the needed Energy to heal them. Of course, this was not a problem for the Sage of Six Paths.

" Creation of All Things." He intoned, placing his hands on the young man's body. In an instant, the body glowed a bright gold color, restoring atrophied Muscles and turning the Clock on the damaged Legs. It took a but more power then intended but that was okay, Kisame's body could handle the strain with no problem, even before Hagaromo enhanced it. " A Wonderful new host." Placing his hands on Nagato's head and heart, Hagaromo allowed his will and chakra to bleed into his new body.

Nagato's Hair gained a darker hue, his skin turned a dark grey and horn sprouted from his forehead. Unlike the others, this was to be Hagaromo's true host. This body had the potential to allow him full access to his power. The Uzumaki and Otsutsuki essence would allow him to open his third eye, and allow the part of his Mother's Essence he had absorbed while he was her Jinchuuriki to be fully utilized. Kisame, as powerful as his body was, could not handle that kind of power. Only someone who had inherited or stolen, in the case of Madara, his Son's Physical Energy could handle it.

The Sage of Six Paths shuddered as the main part of his essence surged into Nagato's reborn flesh, immediately he was in sync with the body. His Chakra surged into the Rinnegan, allowing him for the first time access to the Sharingan's abilities. He had never had the true sharingan, even in his original life. Unlike his pathetic brother who was the Purest Example of Otsutsuki, Hagaromo was the purest form of the Great Tree Shinju... all of it's Natural powers inherited in human form. The Rinnegan, the strongest form, was something he was born with while the Sharingan his son inherited was something only a diluted bloodline could receive. He had never gained access to it's incredible power, something that genuinely only bothered him when he saw the mangekyo Sharingan. His Son could do things Hagaromo could not, in truth it was his jealousy that caused him to Imbue Ashura with part of his chakra and name him his heir. Ashura's powers were just a weaker form of Six Path Sage Cloak, nothing too different or Unique.

Opening his eyes, Hagaromo smirked triumphantly. He felt beyond powerful,... for about ten seconds before collapsing. " What is..." His breath was heavy and his body racked in pain...his eyes bled, oozing a familiar Willpower..." Indra, Madara... they filled their eyes with their willpower... " He hated to admit it, but Madara's will power was incredible, the strongest of all of Indra's Reincarnation... far more then that little worm Sasuke. Though that may have had to do with Itachi shredding the boy's mind with the Tsukiyomi...

Holding his head, he heard the litany of Madara's voice... silently telling him to strive for peace, to never stop until he collected the Tailed Beasts... It wasn't subtle, clearly Madara had not expected his eyes to be transferred to another body. The Will was degrading, raging to have it's orders fulfilled. It could not enter his subconscious, as it had for Nagato, so it screamed at the one person it could...

Unfortunately for Hagaromo, he was incredible sensitive to such things. The Mind was not perfect, a stronger will could always beat you even in your own mind... while this was a hand me down will, it still possesses an incredible amount of Power. Not enough to control him but enough to rip through his body and do a substantial amount of damage in the attempt to force it's command onto him. Because this power held a hint of Indra's, it was like anti-venom... it was the perfect substance to break down his body, well... it would be better if it had more of Ashura's Power... in fact it was the lack of Ashura's power that would allow his connection to survive... but the damage was done.

Shakily standing, he turned and unleashed an incredible level of killing intent. All of his Paths were unconscious, bar Itachi, with blood coming down from their eyes. Madara's will had severed his connection to them, and sealed off parts of his power inside of each of them... it would take time to reclaim his power, but that was okay... Itachi would handle the outside world, while he concentrated on restoring their connections...

_Never once did he, in his very weakened State, notice the essence of his Brother watching him... nor did he notice his brother Smirking, before sending a sliver of his Power away... towards the unconscious body of Konan..._

_Nor did he seem to remember the Cold eyes of His Mother's Creation Zetsu watching with an odd sort of fondness..._

* * *

**Beads of Sweat cascaded down Neji's Face as he struggled to heal the Fish in front of him. He had only just started Medical Jutsu, earlier that week, and being the genius he was...he learned very quickly. However, as he had discovered, healing was an art he had no natural talent. It was a very humbling experience, but one he enjoyed. It was refreshing to find something he had to work at, to struggle through. It brought so much more pride to his heart when he completed something.**

Not many people knew why he started practicing Medical Jutsu, after all he lacked the compassion and Impatiences to be a full medic. Some thought it was his way of honoring his clan's promise to become Medics and Combat Medics, which did play a part. However in truth it was for when Neji left to train in Gaara's Vilage. He wanted a way to extend his connection to that village and build positive relationships between him and their villagers. Working in the Hospital twice a week would allow him to gain a reputation and help to alleviate the negative emotions between the villages.

It also had the added benefit of increasing Neji's Chakra control, teaching him Patience and Compassion, and he;ping him to further develop his eyes. He was amazed at how straining it was to use their eyes on a more micro level. He had never thought to use it like that, and that part of his eyes had atrophied ever so slightly. Actually, most of the Hyuuga's reported the same effect, making them all realize how little they actually knew about their bloodline.

In fact in the last few months, they had learned more about their bloodlines then during the last thousand Years it had existed. For example, they had learned that practicing Earth, Water or Lightning Manipulation actually increased their corresponding Element in the bloodline. It was why Hinata's eyes were so much better and why her eyes were the only one's to evolve. Yes Hamura, who Hinata had showed her clan via Mind Jutsu, had activated her bloodline but it was only because her chakra was developed enough for it. Hinabi, who had been training with Mika for longer then Neji but less then Hinata, was actually very close to activating her Evolved Bloodline. Her chakra coils, bones and Nerves were were showing that they were being infused by Chakra more and more every day. His were starting to do the same, as were many in their clan... but it was a slow process. Their chakra was strong, but it lacked diversity and complexity due to limiting their training for so long.

However, all of the Furibado ( It felt so good to use that name for Neji) were okay with this. They were growing stronger each day, half of them were taking up Medical Training and the other half was learning Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and other Taijutsus. Soon their clan would rightfully take it's seat as the Greatest clan in the Leaf...

And Neji would play his part...

Starting with healing this damn fish!

* * *

**" DAMN IT!" Oonki of Both Scales Screamed out as he read the report in front of him. Three villages, three of the Major Villages aligning like this... all with at least some grudge against the Rock...it could only mean war... " Send a Letter to Grass... and to Cloud. We are accepting the Request to join the Chunin Exams..." He had avoided this ever since the Third war, there was just too much bad blood between the Leaf and Rock. He knew that some hot headed youth would cause a bloodbath, and he had not been in a place to handle that.  
**

In fact, their village still could not afford a war... not by themselves. The Third War cost them heavily, that monster Minato had wiped out so many of their best soldiers, eliminating so many in fact that they lost three bloodlines and half of their previous Jonin. Only now were they gaining enough people and funds to recover from this. He suspected that it would take another full generation to fully heal ... this was why he had been forced to rely on the Akatsuki, his village could not afford their stronger ninja to risk so much... they had to keep them and their skills around, until they could teach and pass them on to the next generations.

However, bonding the to Cloud would prove useful. A United front, during the Chunin Exams would bring in more clients... and add a level of protection that they lacked at the Moment... it would also be fun to watch the Leaf Squirm when his granddaughter slaughtered their Genin. He had held back her promotion to allow her the chance to train, but having her show off during the Chunin exams... while getting a legal pass to slaughter Leaf Ninja would be an incredible decision. Especially if she managed to kill some of those younger Ninjas, like Hinabi Furibado or Udon... he didn't want them becoming like Itachi Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake... genius Prodigies who made the world shudder...

A Wonderful Idea rammed into his Mind, one that would possibly get rid of Mika, Neji and Hianta Furibado, and Minato's Wretched Brat! " SHALE" The ANBU dropped down. " Take this message to the Shallows... they are to follow us to the Chunin Exams... while there they are to execute Mika the Shifting Surgical Blade, Hinata Furibado the Spider Queen, Neji Furibado the Dancing Rock, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Leaf's Bronze Demon." He added a Name for the last ones, as they had yet to get a Moniker. " Tell the Shallows that with their targets out of their Villages, they would actually be vulnerable. " He had been irritated to note Hinata and Mika rarely left the village as of late... Made executing them far harder, especially with the increase in Security. " If they can manage it, they are also to Take out Temari of the Sand and Shira of the Sand... and Chojuro the Mist's Newest Swordsmen."

Anything to destroy his potential enemies before they became to powerful to kill...

He would not allow another Minato to live... or another Kushia Uzumaki,... his village would not survive it...

* * *

**" You have your Missions?" Mika smirked as he took in his ninjas. There were only three of them but they were a dangerous Group that few knew existed. Each served a purpose, based on their skills and loyalty...  
**

Tayuya stepped forward. " I am to continue with my bounties, training Isiribi and myself, and kidnapping random people to infect with your will so we can use them as Spies or Soldiers. I am also to keep my ears open for any signs of War, or the Jinchuuriki's or the Akatsuki or Jiraiya and Root."

Isiribi stepped forward. " I am to hunt down those from Mist, killing or knocking them out for either a bounty, to return then to Mist or for you to use as soldiers and spies. Much Like Tayuya, I am to report any and all signs of the Akatsuki, Jinchuuriki or Jiriaya and Root."

Suigetsu, with Glazed eyes, stepped forward last. " I am to rip my way through Orochimaru's Bases, collecting bodies, Research and anything else for you to examine. I am never to be caught, and if I cannot return here I am to kill myself."

Mika smirked. " Perfect. You three are my elite, my force in the Shadows... it is through that I will gain power where it is hidden. You will be my Version of ROOT and ANBU... you will be my Wraiths." Mika opened a scroll, revealing three sets of Clothing, similar to ANBU. Each were covered in Seals, including suicide seals... it would keep his secret force secret.

No one would know what Mika truly was, or what he did... how he would act as the Puppet master from behind the Scenes... he would be the one pulling the Strings... collecting those of Value and gaining Power and knowledge...

And that is exactly how he wanted it..

The Leaf would be his front, they would see him as the Hero who helped to build them up... no one would suspect that he was the Lord Chimera... not until it was too late... or ever...

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews...  
**

**I know I have put Mika's elite personal force on the back burner, but that was needed. They needed time to acclimate and gain power... this has happened... which makes it the perfect time for the various forces to really come into power. **

**My Questions here.. Should I redeem Sasuke, at least a little... ? Should I kill someone off during the chunin exams? And Can anyone guess Mika's secret... it has to do with Orochimaru...?**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord ,**

**Mika. **


	83. Preperations

**Things I regret on this story... Mika not having a Team... Mika not learning a lot of Sound Jutsus... Not Showing Mika's Training With Raido... That I admittedly forgot about Ino for a While...**

**Also here is a some food for thought... Mika is Just shy of Low S Rank, it is his chakra levels and lack of destructive Jutsus that prevent him from claiming that spot...he is about as strong as Sasuke was when he fought Deidera... and His Chakra Levels are Mid A in terms of amount... S in terms of Strength.**

**Last thing... Mika's skill set is more designed for assassination, but because he is in the spot light We don't get to see it... That is why Mizu exists...**

* * *

**Mika barely managed to duck underneath Kakashi's Roundhouse Kick, only to be forced to jump over the Clone Kakashi underground that tried to Grab his ankles. Did everyone forget that he's a Sensor? Apparently see as Kakashi was trying to be stealthy by hiding six clones all over the Place... Mika could effortlessly point them all out. This man may have been improving since he was forced back into ANBU, but he still had a long way to go to collect the Rank Befitting his Skills...**

Gathering his Chakra, Mika unleashed an incredibly Powerful Whistle, causing three Kakashi's to pop out of existence and the Rest ( even the real one) to buckle in agony. It seemed that Mika's theory on Summons was true, you did get some of their characteristics, just as they used it to mantian their human Nature... Powerful Hearing and Sense of Smell fit perfectly for Kakashi. Mika knew that the longer he was tied to the Chameleons, the more of their characteristics would pass onto him... like the ability to blend into his surroundings, something he did immediately as he landed on the Tree behind him. This was the first time he used that Little Trick in combat, he was glad that Shiran taught him this little trick.

Kakashi, scowling, bit his finger and quickly summoned his Puppy pack. " Disperse and Find Mika." He growled out, getting his Pups to start twitching their heads around, desperate to find his scent...Mika knew they wouldn't find it. He had been informed that Kakashi wanted to Spar with Him, so he covered his body in Scent Negating Seals, that Naruto had created with Anko... they were still in the testing Phase, But Mika trusted them. Naruto was definitely a genius with Seals, he was already Miles beyond Mika's Current skills.

Deciding to start with the Basics, Mika Grabbed his Senbon and Leaped over Kakashi with a Chakra Enhanced Thrust. He rained Senbon Down on the dogs, hitting three of them and grazing Kakashi's arm. Now all he had to do was wait, then the poison that coated those Senbon would kick in... he loved Poisons, so much...

Landing on another tree, silently of course, Mika pulled out a Flash Bomb and tossed it above Kakashi, then jumped Higher into the trees where the Shadows Were. The Moment the Bomb went off, Mika Sent his Chakra into his shadow. It connected with the Trees Shadows then shot across the field towards a Blind Kakashi, Connecting easily. Clearly Kakashi was used to the Opponents that would dick around, playing with their prey... Still, Mika knew that this was not over. Something that Kakashi proved when he flared his Chakra, shattering the Connection.

Kakashi Whipped around, going through a Flurry of Handsigns before calling out. " Great Fire Ball Jutsu." A Massive Fire Ball Shot Towards Mika at a phenomenal Pace, forcing Him to Silently Shoot a Small Blast of Concrete Mud. So much more effective then Water seeing it didn't evaporate immediately... in fact it exploded, sending pieces of concrete Shrapnel everywhere. Kakashi had to dodge a lot of it, though his dogs were knocked out... Mika on the Other hand was hiding behind the Trees, so he was safe.

** Kakashi was irritated, Mika was not like anyone he had ever fought. He didn't dick around, or taunt him... he was methodical, ruthless and Calculating. So Far, Mika had acted in offense once, and he was still winning. It was a blow to his pride, it really was. He could understand Naruto beating him, both of his parents were near godlike in their power... but Mika was the first of his line and Mostly Self Taught! His skills were not Natural... especially for his age...**

Sighing, he decided to take off the kids gloves. He took out his Tanto, ANBU edition, and focused his senses...which came in handy when Mika was suddenly right next to him, sword out. CLANG! The Two Swords struck together loudly, echoing outward with the force of the blow. He knew that Mika's Chokoto had the advantage, it was longer and covered in Seals, but Kakashi was far more experienced with a blade. Of course Mika was also very skilled with that sword... he had seen Mika fighting Several Naruto clones wielding Zabuza's Blade... coming out on top...

CLANGBANG! They collided once more, Mika's Strength was far greater then Kakashi's, though Kakashi had the advantage of Speed. Still, Every time they met, Kakashi's arm rang out in pain...

Switching his grip on his Tanto, Kakashi crouched... then collapsed as a wave of Numbness and sleepiness hit him. " What the hell..." Was all he was able to say before he passed out.

** Mika smirked as he looked down at Kakashi, the man forgot about Poisons, as did so many others... It was kind of sad really. Poisons didn't have to be obvious, they could be put on nearly anything, especially a weapon, and only a master of poisons or someone with a Strong Nose could detect them...He was amazed that more people didn't used them. Capture or Interrogation Teams would be incredible with them...As Ino had clearly figured out, seeing as she was currently in the hospital to continue gaining Immunities to her poisons.**

" Damn kid, those poisons of yours pack a hell of a punch." Tsunade's Amused voice drew Mika's attention. She had been monitoring the fight to ensure that they didn't kill each other. A Smart Move Really...Mika may be all for using Kakashi like a tool, but he was not a fan of the man. He was too weak, mopy and broody...he was a liability and a shame to the Image of the Leaf. And Since Mika was basically running the Leaf, Kakashi could not be seen in public... however his skills were too vast to ignore, hence his placement in ANBU.

Mika shook his head." Why doesn't ANBU require their members to gain an immunity to Poisons? This one wasn't very strong Tsunade, he should have been able to shrug it off, or at least recognize the symptoms before he passed out."

She stopped and tipped her head to the side. " I... I am not sure... I ... I will set up sessions so they can gain an immunity to most basic poisons,... why has no one else thought of this?" Her tone was stunned, and annoyed. She then sighed. " So much to do... And I have three kids on the way..."

Yup, Tsunade was going to be a mother. They had found suitable people to become Father's to her children, and had several Strong Women to act as Surrogates. Might Guy was actually one of the Fathers, agreeing to pass on his skill set and merge his assets with Tsunade. It was a big step, but a meaningful one. The Only thing that guy had asked was that Rock Lee be the God Father to his Child, which Tsunade had agreed to without hesitation.

The Other Father's for Tsunade's Brood were Jiraiya ( who had his seed taken from him while in Anko's Care, under Mika's Orders none the less) for his massive Chakra levels and strong body, and Raido interestingly enough. Raido was already Tsunade's Guard, and was a very powerful and skilled Ninja, which Made him the perfect candidate to be the father to her children. He had agreed to teach them, and raise them along side Guy and Tsunade...Mika had been Named the God Father. It actually made him feel bad for rarely being around his old sensei... but the man was too loyal to the Leaf, and to the Third...Even if the Old Fucker was Dead he still had people loyal to him and his ways.

Inari had reported that there were talks of rebellion, of shunning Mika and of many other things. Thankfully this group was very small, and most of them were Older Jonin and Chunin who had been around for Most of the Third's Term. They would be able to do some damage if they rebelled, so Mika was going to keep his eyes on them... they would either stop such talk or die. The Chunin Exams were coming up, and the Three Villages were going to annoyance their connections... they could not afford a Civil war or any internal Conflict.

* * *

**Vomit and blood spilled from Danzo's aching throat as he struggled to stand. Pain wracking through his body with such intensity that he could barely think... He knew from the Sounds around him that he was not the only one like this... Even Jiraiya was losing vast amount of Fluids via projectile vomit. How could such a thing happen, especially to him? Hashirama's Cells vastly increase his healing abilities, negating most poisons!**

" Ah, your still alive... Pity really, for you anyway." Danzo Struggled to Look up, only to collapse in agony as he felt a sharp pain rush through his left Shoulder...His bound shoulder... " Lord Chimera will be overjoyed at this little gift." The voice said as it picked up his Severed arm. The world blurred out as pain amplified a hundred fold for Danzo. That was the arm that was made from Hashirama's Cells...without it his chakra levels and stamina dropped to near nothingness... and slowly he began to die.

With the last of his chakra, Danzo attempted to active his Last Stolen Sharingan... Shusui's eye, so he could use Izanagi... but he found that he simply could not. His chakra was erratic, shaky and not cooperating.

" Amazing was a little posion could do... even more so when prepared by a Master and fed to you for the last three days." The Voice was suddenly Familiar... Shikamaru Nara. Apparently this realization was obvious on his face. " Not exactly old man, but close enough... still, I can't let you die... I have orders... " The voice was practically pouting... " Advanced Sealing Methods, Preservation of the Damned." A Flurry of Kanji bursed from the floor, across Danzo's Vomit,... absorbing his blood as it suddenly wrapped around him and in a flash of light...

Danzo was unconscious and Sealed away.

**Jiraiya tried to move, tried to summon his chakra or call upon the Natural energy in the world around him... but could not. The Poison, whatever it was, was far too powerful... It was something that Tsunade would have come up with, that was how good it was. He was freaking out as panic filled his entire being... who could have done this. As Far as he knew, that brat Mika was not skilled enough for this, even though he used Poisons, so he wasn't it... Tsunade would never have had the time to craft such a deadly poison,... neither would Tsunade.**

That Left Sasori, Orochimaru or Kabuto... they would be the ones to have someone call them master... it was just how they were... but they would not know of his current location...

"Advanced Sealing Methods, Preservation of the Damned." The Moment he heard those words, Kabuto Vanished from the List. He was far to young to have that kind of Sealing skill. Jiriaya had knowledge of all Sealing Methods, though not necessarily skill in them, but he had never heard of this one... Who the hell was it?

Pain hit Jiraiya in waves as he started to vomit more blood, he was nearly unconscious...

A Sudden Chakra Filled Strike to the Back of his neck completed his transition from conscious to Unconscious...

**Mizu smirked as he watched as half of ROOT continued vomiting even after he had sealed away their master and Jiriaya, blood and pain filling the air. The Poison his father Mika had given him had been a pain to prepare, but so very worth it. Essentially, the posion attacked the Central Nervous System, inflicting Weakness and Pain... followed by intense vomiting and the breaking down of the Fleshy Walls of the Intestines. Because of the bloodloss and lost of bodily control, it became nearly impossible to wield chakra... Even Hashirama Senju's cell were not immune, which made sense seeing as it was actually designed, by Mika, to combat jinchurikis... specifically to combat Naruto if he ever decided to break away from Mika. He had stolen some of the boy's blood during a Meeting, and created the Poison in secret... only Mizu and Morph knew of this...**

Snapping his fingers, The Other half of ROOT quickly appeared next to their brethren and slit their throats... well, Not Fuu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame, seeing as they were dead useful. Unfortunately Iruka had an allergy to one of the Poisons ingredients and so he died, with a Whimper " Take their bodies, and seal them away. Then burn this camp to the Ground." Mizu found that he really liked being in charge, especially when his minions had no free will. He loved that he had that power, just like his father. It made life so much easier.

Once everything was taken care of, Mizu snapped his fingers once More, and they were off. Hoping away in a very different Direction then before. They were going to be upgrading their outfits to the ones Mika gave to the Wraiths, well not really seeing as theirs would signify a lower rank. They were just mindless drones who would obey Mika's and Mizu's orders, though since he was the one to control them it would be Mizu who had the final say. He was the Secondary Leader of the Wraiths, with Tayuya being his Equal.

And that made him happy. He had always relied on his father for everything, so it was nice to have his own freedom, control and independence. The best part was that Mika gave him his blessings. He loved his father Dearly, so this genuinely meant a lot to him. He would not let his father, or himself down...

* * *

**Morph could not help but Smile as he watched Kairi and Palom climbing the Trees in front of them with their chakra. They learned very quickly, and would become very powerful... that he knew. It was fitting, seeing as the Grandfather of his Host had been a shogun, a Master Samurai of the highest orders. Few had been able to match up to him, he could even hold his own against the Likes of Tobimara Senju...in a Kenjutsu match only. It was actually that respect for the other that had allowed them to reach an agreement onto the Placement of the village.**

The girls were determined, and learning very quickly... and he knew that Rock Lee would make that happen a great deal quicker. The Excitable little Man had just arrived in the Capital three hours ago, traveling along side Chiruko. He had requested to met the Daiymo to thank him in person, which Morph had allowed. Though to be honest he wanted to keep an eye on Lee and perhaps have him help the girls with their conditioning. Two birds with one Stone and all that...

" This is hard... " Both girls moaned out, still trying but whining none the less. He allowed it, as did their teacher. They expressed annoyance all of the time but that did not stop them from working their asses off... Plus they could not fault them from getting frustrated with the Tree climbing exercise. They had only had access to their chakra for a short time, so it was expected. The only reason they were learning now was to build their chakra reserves so they could learn jutsu sooner.

He wanted them capable of at least the Substitution Jutsu before the year was over. It would help them if they were ever attacked,.. their lives were too valuable to risk... they were the only worthy heirs he had... the future of the Fire Nation, and his father's successor's control over it... would rest with them...

With all that was going to be happening during the Chunin exams... they would need the protection..

They all would...

* * *

**Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews...Next chapter, First Exam of the Chunin Exams...**

**Questions, how has my story telling been? Am I getting my points and concepts across? I hope I am.**

**Other Questions... do you like Palom and Kairi, and can you guess where I am getting the names from?**

**Last question... who can't wait for the Sequel?**

**Lots of Love from your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**


	84. Public Displays, Missions and Fear

**Gaara and Yagura were in the Leaf village for about Two Weeks... this is two Months after they left and Naruto went to Wave...**

**Also, Reading this Story over and over, I keep on seeing faults and while it bugs me, I can also see how much I have grown as an author. Every chapter, It feels more organized, structured and full. I am very proud of it...**

* * *

**It was weird for Gaara to see Mika as they enter the Hidden Grass Village, it had only been about Two Months since they last spoke in person. However Mika was a touch taller, his voice kept on cracking a little and he seemed tired. At first he thought his friend/obsession was sick then he realized with great embarrassment, that he is friend was going through puberty...it was so strange to think about, seeing as they were all training to be killers since childhood. They were not really adults, no physically anyway, no matter what they thought or what they could do...**

Shaking his head to clear it of such pointless thoughts, Gaara turned his attention to the change in Mika's Uniform. It wasn't major, merely a red eye with a Tear over his heart, but to those that understood it's meaning it was a source of pride. It was the symbol of Master Medic. Three days ago, Mika took his final test with Tsunade and was branded a full Master Medic. He was given control over the Hospital, just under Shizune who also received her full Mastery when Mika did. It was something he knew filled Mika with a deep sense of pride.

" Your Staring Gaara." Gaara's eyes moved to Mika's, who was giving him a droll, unimpressed look. Gaara froze, Mika looked really... really... insanely tired. The boy didn't even put a genjutsu up to hide it... that worried Gaara. Maybe he was wrong and Mika was not going through Puberty...

Focusing On Mika's chakra, Gaara froze... it was controlled as always, but it had a sort of... erratic sensation to it...

Walking up to his best friend, Gaara laced his finger with Mika and allowed some of his own chakra to pool into Mika. It wasn't much, especially to Someone as chakra heavy as Gaara, but it seemed to perk Mika up. His friend squeezed his fingers, but did nothing to separate them. In fact, he laced then tighter and connected their minds instantly.

"_ I am fine Gaara, I had to strengthen a seal on my body due to my reaching a Chakra Lock."_ Gaara responded by means of a confused look._ " My Dark Release has allowed me to artificially grow my chakra levels to ensure I survive taking in chakra from greater Sources But I am still a Civilian born Ninja, My body can only take in so much chakra at a time... I Won't develop my chakra coils any more for at least another three or four Months._"

Gaara nodded, then asked. " _What is that Seal you are talking about_?"

Mika showed no signs, outwardly anyway, that he heard Gaara. "_ When I saved Tayuya, I absorbed the Energy of her Seal. My Body rapidly changed due to the Natural Energy inbeded within. It should have been too small to have too much of an effect, but it forced all of the foreign chakra residue in my cells to blossom. I was fine at first, a bit disoriented and I had to hide it with Genjutsu seals, but when it didn't fade I started suffering first Stage Cell Death. I sealed it all off, the poison I obtained from Orochimaru's Blade being in my body is actually in my earrings. The Rest of it is Sealed away, literally on my brain stem. If I ever learn how to wield Natural Energy, then I will be able to activate the seal and deal with it, but otherwise I will be incapable of ever realizing it..._"

Gaara felt a wave of pain hit him... that kind of cell death would kill Mika...it made hm want to go full Shukaku on the world. But instead he calmed himself. " Why are you telling me this, you tend to keep such things to yourself?" He was already surprised that Mika revealed the existence of Tayuya, the Chameleons and Morph to him, that Mika would trust him enough to tell him of a potentially deadly weakness was almost out of character for the rather apathetic and secretive boy.

Mika suddenly smirked deeply. " Because, You love Me Gaara, I can feel it. You would do anything to help me and never reveal my Secrets." Then Mika's smirked got a lot deeper. " It doesn't hurt that I am rather fond of you as well, and that you are physically incapable of revealing my secrets."

Gaara blushed lightly, but he knew Mika was right. When they created his mindscape, Mika infused it with his Will power. It wasn't enough to control Gaara, but it did hamper his ability to forfeit Mika secrets... Gaara wasn't mad about that, he understood why Mika did so. He had a lot of secrets, the kind that would make him an international Criminal, not at all far from the Akatsuki...

" Will you be alright?" His mind went straight back to the seals Mika spoke of earlier...

Mika nodded " I had to remake the seal entirely, then Tighten it. It turns out I was passively absorbing a near undetectable level of Natural energy in my cells... not enough to ever harness but it did start to damage my body. The Seal is incredibly stressful to tighten, it pulls on my chakra coils and all of my cells, removing the Natural energy that is passively leaking into my body, and dispelling some of it. Unlike actual Sage mode, where it merely enters the Chakra core, it is entering through my cells which is extremely dangerous... the good side however is that by the time My Body can actually use the Energy, I will have almost as much Natural Energy stored up as there is chakra in your body."

Gaara felt happy about that, Mika having another weapon gave him a chance to survive the New Akatsuki...He didn't like the reports he received on Rain. Apparently every last person, animal and building was utterly destroyed... a massive crater is all that was left. This kind of power matched the reports Mika had given him, via Chameleon summons and his time in the Leaf, about the Massive but short lived battles all around the Elemental Nations. Mika had apparently sent Tayuya to several of them, and she sent reports back to Mika of an incredibly powerful, dense and overwhelming chakra residue in the Water around Rain, and in the soil of the other battles. She had collected several tanks of it for Mika to test later, or for Amachi when they brought him back as an Edo Tenshi...which was going to happen really soon now that Mika was nearing Mastery, though Gaara would be donating his chakra for this to happen. He had agreed to as much...

A Sudden sensation forced Mika and Gaara to freeze, Getting their Entourage, to stop and look at them in confusion and a little fear. The two were well known for their sensory abilities.

Mika turned his head to the left and sighed. " Sasuke, Sakura, and an Uzumaki are approaching the Village at a very fast rate... " Mika gaped looking genuinely impressed. " Holy fuck, Sakura is... Damn..." He blinked and turned to Tsuande, one of their entourage. " She is easily High Chunin Level, but her Chakra is still distorted, so she hasn't claimed her bloodline." Mika focused, then burst out in laughter. " Hinabi would you come here?" Mika's apprentice, who Gaara admittedly adored, rushed over with the speed of a soldier. " I want you to use your eyes and look for the girl with ten times more chakra then Sasuke and Sakura combined."

Hinabi, ever the loyal soldier, Nodded and activated her eyes, only to recoil and rub her eyes. " Damn, her chakra is dense... It is like looking at the sun... "

Mika sighed. " She has chakra chains Tsuande." Tsunade, and Naruto who was behind her, froze. " Her chakra signature feels exactly like Mito's Diaries described Kushina's."

Tsunade cringed. " She is a danger then, even wounded Kushina's chains could tear a battle field into nothingness... if she wasn't an ANBU captain she would have been chosen as the Hokage, not Minato." She sighed. " What would you say her chakra levels are?"

**Mika tipped his head, as did Gaara who focused on the girl. " Easily Kage level, but still lower then your Own." Mika was very much impressed, this girl's chakra was massive, powerful and dense. She clearly had Light a level of light release that drastically surpassed Naruto's own...  
**

Tsunade let out a sigh. " Good, at most she can only use one or two chains, And the Sealing aspect would be completely out of her reach." She turned a very serious gaze to all of their Entorauge... which included Naruto, Inari, Konohomaru, Ami ( who requested that she be brought seeing as she was going to bear Naruto's babies) Ino, Udon, Moegi, Neji,Yagura, Chojiro and two other Mist Genin, Temari, Tsunami, Tazuna, Tenten, Choji, a Full recovered Shino, and Hinata. They brought the best, the ones who would make the best impression when they admited to their alliance." Do not, under any circumstances, underestimate this girl. The Uzumaki Chains are more powerful then even the Wood release, the users could forcibley disperse a Tailed Beast with enough control. Even a Novice could kill a Kage with them."

Everyone nodded, fear and respect in their eyes. Raido, who had apprenticed under Kushina in his youth, had been giving lessons on the Uzumaki clan to help Naruto become more accepted in the village. By this time, everyone knew that the clan in it's prime had been unrivaled... good genetics with even better training had morphed the clan into a Monstrous, Elite group of killers that deserved to be honored and respected... Which was Mika had been reading their scrolls, he wanted in on that kind of training... too bad most of the scrolls had been destroyed...

Shaking his head clear of such thoughts, Mika turned to the others. "Keep away from Sakura, her chakra is grown considerably and is massively more Physically aligned. She is definitely the bigger threat of the three... but if you get a chance to kill Sasuke without endangering yourself, do so and make sure you take out his eyes and Balls." Hinabi smirked deeply, his adorable little sadist... " Hinabi, Don't get over confident, Sasuke is definitely no match for you but the girls could both take you out. Be careful Please?"

Hinabi nodded and hugged him, she really was more like his daughter then apprentice sometimes... Which was more then okay seeing as she was his equal and he loved her. Hell, even Morph adored her, and he was pickier then Mika was most of the time. Mizu, when he was still in Mika's head, called her little sister and wanted to play with her...

Smiling at his emotional state, Mika started walking back into Grass, getting the others to follow with caution. Gaara was still looking at him with worry, which was appreciated even though Mika partially lied. While the Seal was definitely part of the Stress on his body, the majority was due to being awake all of the time, and using clones to go to Rengoku several times a day to read reports or set up training for Mizu and the others. It was taking it's toll on his body...which sucked when you added the growing pains in his legs, damn Puberty...

A Sudden burning in the tattoo on his wrist Drew Mika's attention... Tayuya had found something of Note, and wanted him to be there... damn it...

* * *

**"UGHHH" Sakura whiped her head around, looking for the threat when she saw Karin shuddering with a fearful expression. " How the hell ... they...have so many powerful Chakra's...It hurts... four Monsters... one is so dark..." Karin was holding her head in pain, getting Sasuke to Sneer at her. Sakura however knew the problem so she placed her on Karin's forehead and forcibly shut her third eye. It wasn't really a third eye, but it was where her chakra was focused when she used her Mind's Eye of Kagura Technique...She had to Thank Kabuto for that little tip.  
**

" Karin, Kabuto told us that there will be at least three Jinchuuriki here, and Tsuande... all of them are Kage level. You have never been around such Power so it is like looking into the Sun." She tried to be nice to Karin, understading how Painful this had to be..." And If Mika is here, he can detect you using your technique, hell if he wanted to he could find away to hurt you if you try it. He is very cruel when he wants to be." Kabuto knew Mika better then most people, having trained him, so he had warned Sakura to behave herself around the boy...

Sasuke snorted, clenching his fists in anger, which made Sakura flick his forehead and give him a killer glare. " Sasuke enough, I don't feel like Mika rising us apart because you pissed him off. " She pulled out a Bingo book. " He is listed as a Low S Rank Ninja Sasuke, he could kill you before you activated your fancy little eyes...And speaking of that, you are listed as a too kill Target by three of the countries particpatng on these exams... " She growled at him, getting Sasuke to shudder and look away.

Karin looked nervous. " Uh, would he .. uh... would he actually do that?" She hadn't met Mika after all...

Sakura nodded, shivering herself. " Without hesitating... I can only hope Naruto still has a crush on me, otherwise he will take after Mika who trained him..." She was still amazed at how different the world was when she wasn't looking at it with Sasuke obsession Vision... People whom she hated or thought as weak were everything she now aspired to be... Strong, ruthless and skilled. Even Naruto, whom she once saw as a worthless nobody, was someone she had come to admire...

Which was why she had a task of her own while she was here...well technically two of them. The first was to drug Neji and drain him for Sperm, and Konohomaru if at all possible... but the other was far darker and one that was entirely personal...

She was going to Kill Ino Yamanaka, her best friend and one of her last ties ( Other then her parents) the Leaf. She needed to do this, she loved her parents but they would try and get her back... she couldn't allow that. She needed to prove that she would never go back to the Leaf... ever...she was free from that place.

Gathering her strength, Sakura turned back and started shooting back towards Grass... " Hurry your asses up, we need to be there within an hour, otherwise we will miss the sign in dates."

She had a mission and she would complete it...

* * *

**Darui sighed as he walked around the Hotel Room provided to his Team. He had taken control of Kirabi's team, in case the Akatsuki was around... well for that reason, and because his team was ordered to kidnap and pump Neji Furibado, Naruto Uzumaki, Konohomaru Sarutobi, and Mika of their Sperm, and Hinata and Hinabi Furibado of their eggs... for all of the Furibado's he was ordered to remove their eyes. Kirabi was too light to even attempt this, but Darui had no such qualms. Sure he didn't like the concept but it would drastically benifiet their village and that was what mattered...  
**

Of course he was kind of worried, he saw the Data Book Entries on Mika, Hinata and Naruto... all of them were at Least A Rank in terms of strength, and each of them were being recorded for extreme ruthlessness. If his team were caught, they would have to fight their way out and he wasn't sure if they could...Sure, Darui himself was easily High S Rank, but three hard working A Rank Ninjas working in tangent could easily take him, there was a reason my Ino-Shika-Cho was so dangerous after all. Their Team Work and converging skills allowed them to Harmonize and put them at S rank.

If these Three were as skilled as he was lead to believe, and if they had that famous Leaf Village Team work... they would be a major threat. Thankfully every Member of his Team was at least Low Jonin Level. Samui was definitely the stronger the three, easily Mid Jonin, but Omoi and Karui were still not push overs. Kirabi trained Omoi and Karui, and he didn't exactly hold back... they were used to taking harsh punishment. Both were intensely skilled with Their Swords, with Omoi was a bit better.

They would be able to hold their if everything got heavy... which, knowing his Luck... they would...

* * *

**Kurotsuchi felt very smug as she read her Bingo Book. She could see why her grand Father was so worried, Mika didn't look like too much... Neither did this Hinata and Naruto. They looked weak, even in one was the heir to the Hyuuga clan and the other was the Son of the Yellow Flash, she would enjoy killing them off. Threats, no matter how weak, had to be destroyed before they blossomed. And she was just the person to take care of them...  
**

She was the Granddaughter of the Current Tsuzikage, and Great, Great Granddaughter of the very first Tsuzikage. She had mastered her Lava release and could hold her own against any Jonin Out there... these worms were nothing before her... their deaths would just be the proof the world needed to see that Rock was Superior to Leaf...

And She would be the one to prove that...

* * *

**Isiraribi shuddered as she started patching up the women in front of her, she could not believe that someone this powerful was in one of Orochimaru's labs. Isaribi could practically smell the power that wafted off of her, she was easily High Kage level this women...Even in her lightly emaciated and seal covered state, her chakra was ten time greater then her own...It was ridiculous as it was terrifying. How such people could exist was beyond her.  
**

" Is she coming too?" Tayuya's surprisingly soft tone drew Isaribi's attention. Her teacher and commander was looking at their Blue Haired Patient with a reverence that was honestly confusing.

" Not yet... Orochimaru's Drugs are still be drained, and the seals are slowing that down a little." Isaribi frowned lightly. " Who is she?"

Tayuya sighed, looking a little afraid. " Her Name is Konan, and she was part of the Akatsuki... I learned of her when I worked for Orochimaru. He had us learning about the ones he knew, as few as that was, so we could protect him if they ever attacked. Konan is one of their strongest, she was many times stronger then Orochimaru. She was one of the few he actually feared...she can control Paper like Shukaku does Sand." Tayuya shuddered. " I am honesty terrified about a force strong enough to take her on and do enough Damage where Orochimaru could capture her... she is immune to most poisons, something Orochimaru hated."

That brought up some major alarms for Isaribi " Then why didn't he try and protect her more, what if she has tracking Seals on her?" Panic laced her tone, which for whatever reason Made Tayuya laugh.

" First off, I am glad you thought of this, but don't worry. This place is surrounded by a barrier that ensures only those with our Tattoo's can enter, and I put seals on her when I captured her. These are modified Capture Seals that even Orochimaru has no clue of Seeing as I made them soley to capture his targets. A perk of working with his useless ass for so long." Tayuya had a deep smirk, one that oozed confidence and control. " Besides, Tracking Seals can only function if the user has chakra, and since we are suppressing hers, the Seal would be useless."

Isaribi shuddered and sighed. "Good, Orchimaru terrifies me... I don't want to end up on another Surgery table..." Tayuya just nodded, they both had been there more then once... it was a shared fear... " When will Lord Chimera get here?" She doubted that even with Lord Chimera, they could take this women if she got loose."

Tayuya sighed. " He is busy but will try and send a clone to use later... he can't be seen coming here, that would raise far too many red flags..."

Isaribi nodded, she understood... there simply was far too much at risk to get caught...

* * *

**_Chapter End, Tell me what you think...Next time, the First Stage in the Chunin Exams...  
_**

**_Do you like the Missions each group has, do you like how Sakura is acting... and do you Like How I introduced Konan again? _**

**_And lastly, do you like Mika and Gaara's relationship? Mika's seceret is big and he trusts Gaara with it...a bit step as far as I see it._**

**_Love, your Ninja Overlord, _**

**_Mika. _**


	85. Exam Part One

**A Note for you all... Mika in this story grew rapidly in power, but in my other stories he starts out stronger... the reason is simple, he could afford to. In this series, being weak and gaining power was normal, but in the others being weak gave others the right to control, bully or kill him. The Best Example being Lyacon Mage, seeing as the gods only have to think to kill someone...**

**First Exam... For this one, I have decided to focus on a different character for each stage of the Exam... for the First one, I am focusing on Shino, then Hinabi for the Second... and Lastly I will focus on Udon.**

**Also, I reveal the New Toad Summoner... it is a surprise that you will see during the Second Exam. **

**Leaf Teams**

**Hinata- Ami, Ten-Ten,**** Udon**

**Mika- Shino, Ino, Choji**

**Naruto- Konohomaru, Moegi, ****Hinabi**

**Mist team**

**Yagura- Chojiro, Two others that are not important**

**Sand Team **

**Gaara- Matsuri, Yakata, Mikoshi**

* * *

**Gaara could barely hold his smile when he saw Mika on his chest, obviously awake but not moving. Their chakra's melding lightly through the skin contact, giving them both a relaxed, warm sensation. The night before, when Mika basically ordered that they would share a room, several less then appropriate thoughts entered Gaara's head. Mika seemed to know this and spent the next hour or so teasing him, before they bathed together and eventually slept together. They didn't have sex, they were only thirteen for crying out loud, but they enjoyed the contact and Presence of the other. Melding their minds and chakra somehow helped them both to feel safe enough to sleep... though part of that may have come from the fifty seals Mika and Naruto placed around the Hotel...  
**

" Staring at me while I sleep? If I didn't know any better, I would assume you were insane Gaara." Mika's tone was light, teasing, just as his lips were.

Rolling his eyes, Gaara laughed. " I am out of my little Mind, is is half of the reason we work together so well. Of course, you are far worse then I could ever be, which is the reason we work together so well."

Mika chuckled. " And don't you forget it." Mika leaned towards Gaara, planting hard kiss to his lips. " Now as much as I am enjoying this, we need to get dressed and take our Teams to the first exam. We have to make an impression for our Alliance, and having the two of us and Tsunade there... well, overkill is exactly what I ordered."

Gaara raised a brow in amusement. " Isn't the expression, what the doctor Ordered?"

Mika nodded. " I am a Master Medic, close enough."

Gaara just chuckled...

* * *

**Shino was nervous, he could feel his new hive buzzing underneath his skin, he knew what was at risk during this Chunin Exam. Mika had sat him aside a week ago, explaining the Alliance and how they were going to use the chunin Exam to advertise it. He knew that his performance during this exam would reflect on all three villages and that made him nervous, No matter how Stoic he tended to be. He just hoped Ino would not embarrass them all as she did during the previous Exams. He didn't have to worry about Choji, the boy had grown considerable over the last few months, though to be fair so did Ino.  
**

_" You are being mean Shino." _Shino rolled his eyes, hearing Ino's Voice echoing in his head. The girl had mastered her Telepathic Abilities not that long ago, a huge boon for this exam. " _Now stop having so many thoughts buzzing around, it is making our link fuzzy" _Shino Huffed lightly, sending her waves of annoyance in place of words. " _You are such a Diva Shino, Calm your self down... Now, I have instructions from My Proctor. We have been each separated into three Rooms, and will have to go through an obstacle course, but in between each room is a clue room . The Clues can be for any of us three but we have to find a way to tell the other, or use it our self. "  
_

Shino refrained from Sighing. Mika had warned him of this, Grass Country was best know for their Skills in Poison Making, Messenger Shinobi and in overall Communications. This exam would test just that, their ability to communicate despite being rooms apart... it would be hard, but that is why such specific Teams were sent. Ino's ability to create a Mental Connection would help the three of them, Hinabi could do this as well and had the Byakugan, Udon and Tenten had communication Seals to speak to the other from a distance and of course with Ami.

_" Choji, can you hear me?" _Choji was the one Shino worried about the Most, he was not a combat Ninja, nor was he a communication type Ninja... this would be harder on him then the rest of them seeing as they all had training in these kind of fields.

Choji grunted a response first. " _Um... Kind of." _Shino concentrated on feelings of Calm and confidence, sending them via the Mental connection to help Choji Out. He didn't like that Choji was doing this, it didn't match the boy. He was the kind of Ninja that stayed behind the scenes..._" Thanks Shino... They just called me in, I am the first in our group to enter the Obstacle Course."_ Shino waited, feeling Ino doing the same through their connection. " _My Room is Entirely Blue with a sign in the center... With Fire I die, but in my Death Fire Grows... I can be Nether seen nor Heard yet without me, you cannot be... Bring me forth onto this sign and and you shall see... a path for your teammate to Join thee..." _Shino knew the answer immediately, thanks to his recent Sealing work, but oddly enough it was Choji who knew the Answer. " _Wind, or well Air... " _

A Sudden puff of Smoke drew Shino's attention towards the Door in front of him. The Seals that once covered it vanished, causing the door itself to Open. _" That must be the correct answer, seeing as My Door has opened... " _Shino walked forward, when a Memory fluttered into his mind." _Good job Choji." _He had been given a Notice from Mika stating that he had the qualities of a leader, however he wasn't personable enough... he would have to fix that..." _Don't be afraid to speak up, you are rather intelligent." _

Ino grunted, a clear pout in her mind. "_ He is right Choji, but you both should Know that my Door is still blocked... Care to fix that_?"

Rolling his eyes, Shino allowed some of his beetles to fill the room behind him before entering the next room. It looked like a Pagoda, with really nice floral Patterns on the Walls. On One Wall was a Strange Pattern, a familiar one though, it looked like Sealing Scroll Containment seal. Directing a single beetle on the Seal, Shino had the beetle charge the Seal with Chakra, causing a Small scroll to fall down. After Examining it, Shino Opened and read it to the others.

_" Twins in all ways but one... where one holds a scroll, the other holds a key." _

Ino huffed, then gasped loudly. " _Shino, what does your Room look like? Is is a Floral Pagoda?"_

Shino nodded, even though she could not see him. "_ Yes, how do you know... Twins... Ino, walk over to the Wall on your Left, near the corner about four centimeters from the Red Flower. There should be a Seal._"

Ino gasped loudly through the Seal. " _There is one, It flared alive when I touched it... There is a Key in it, I am going to make a clone and have it open the door just in case..."_After a few seconds, Ino's voice returned. _" The Door is open, damn we are good... Choji, I think this Room is going to use your Knowledge... I see a Body, a Human Body... the hip bone is highlighted... " _

Choji gave a sad laugh._ " Both of you look at your Ceilings, Pagoda Roofs like those can be seen from the inside... an angle of an intersection of parts of a roof is called a Hip. Shikamaru told me that when we were younger...I thought it was really funny back then..."  
_

Shino said nothing, but had his Beetles fill the roof, quickly finding another Seal that contained a Small Scroll. "_In the Blue Room, there is only one exit or entrance... unless you make one." _Shino heard a very loud slamming and shattering sound, before Choji's voice echoed across the Mental Connection.

_" Found the exit!" _Shino could not hold back the small chuckle that escaped his lips... neither could Ino if he heard right...

* * *

**FOUR HOURS, FOUR FREAKING HOURS!" Shino basically screamed out in his head when his team exited the exam. They were fastest team, and by quite a margin with Only Hinabi's team coming close... still all of their teams passed. Those riddles and clues really stretched at their minds, drawing on their knowledge, making Shino vow to start spending at least three hours a week at the Local Library...the random knowledge they had needed to pass this was ridiculous. He could see why Grass was still considered a Threat though... the kind of Skills required for this test was what they considered basic for their communication Ninja, which was most of their Ninja.  
**

Shaking his head, Shino calmly stuffed his face with a Protein Bar, munching on it in silence as he and his exhausted team walked to Mika who was smiling. " Impressive, I thought you might be lost on the Hip one, I only knew that due to reading on Sealing." He turned a gaze to a now blushing Choji. " Shino is right Choji, you really need to believe in your Self more, you are actually a very smart young man."

Ino growled out at Mika. " You were listening in on our connection, how? Even my Dad can't do that without permission from the caster."

Mika just smirked at her for a moment. " I am a very special boy Ino. " He then gave her a very stern look. " Don't forget Ino, while I don't mind some defiance, especially from heirs seeing as you have to be able to make decisions, you need to know when it is acceptable to show your aggression. Like it or not, you have an obligation as an Heir and as a Ninja to represent your village."Shino felt a genjutsu breaking, Making him shudder. Mika had managed to fool his insects with his genjutsu, a very, very rare thing... and a very scary one. " Now, We are going to go back to our apartment so you can discuss in length things you did well, things that you need improvement on, and patterns you noticed in this exam. You will do that for an hour, then you will discuss these exact same things with our other teams, including the teams from Sand and Mist."

Shino nodded, directing his team back to their Apartment where they did just that...

However as they walked, he noticed Mika looking towards the hotel Behind them... a Distant but genuinely amused and interested look. He really wasn't sure he wanted to know that was exactly...

* * *

**Sakura pinned Sasuke to the Wall by his throat. " You pathetic little worm, are you really that stupid?" The boy choked loudly, both from the hand around his neck and the level of killing intent oozing from her. " Your inability to think about others and move past your our ego nearly cost us this test. You are lucky that Karin knows Morse code so well otherwise we would have failed..." She could not believe she once found his arrogance attractive. " If we fail this, Orochimaru will kill us... well he might kill us two, you he would put into a cell or a coma until he was ready for your body..." She let him go, disgusted by his very presence.  
**

Karin didn't so much as flinch, instead she looked very confused and very much turned on..." Um... Sakura... Can we talk?"

Sakura nodded, hoping against hope that Karin was changing... otherwise she might just be forced to kill the girl. Orochimaru might be upset if she did that...

**Sasuke glared after the two girls, eyes full of hatred. He had no idea what had happened, but Sakura was scary. She had somehow managed to channel her old temper into her commands, which when mixed with her rapidly evolving skills, made her a real threat. He wanted to kill her but knew better... Kabuto would kill him, and Orochimaru might actually help. **

Rubbing his neck as he walked to his room, Sasuke struggled to admit to himself that Sakura was wrong... but he couldn't. He had almost forced them to fail, after he got frustrated by the Riddles and used his Chidori to break through the Door. However that room, like three others, was trapped with some pretty severe Poisons... he was immune to them, as was Karin... but Sakura was not. The Trap activated in all of the Rooms and would have killed Sakura had she not disabled the Traps with a Seal. Her being Unconscious would have eliminated them from the Exam...

Laying on the bed, Sasuke rubbed his sore throat some more... he needed to think some more, otherwise Sakura would kill him before he avenged his Family...

And that he could not allow.

* * *

**Darui sighed, his team nearly failed due Karui's hot head and inpatients... he would have to deal with that, fast. They could not be allowed to fail this mission, and that is exactly would happen if their team was ejected from the Exams...  
**

" UGHH... why me...? " Was all he could say when he looked at his team...

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews... **

**Do you like The Skills and Riddles I used in this? I loved writing this even though it was shorter then Normal...I improvised based on my interpretation of Grass Country... **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika.**


	86. Might of an Heiress

**This Chapter is largely dedicated to all of you, my readers. Corny as it is to say, you guys have got me through a lot with your kind words and encouragement. My life if finally starting to collect itself and I am in a good spot... I am even going back to school, have a far better job, and can pay my school debts. I love you all and wish you all the best.  
**

**Thank you all for being there, even if it is as my reviewers and through a computers. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika.**

**P.S why does anyone call Naruto powerful when he uses Kurama's chakra? He has no real power on his own, bar Shadow clones and Sage mode...\**

**Also, I Originally was going to have Mika become a part of the Akatsuki and have his own spy network, using the knowledge gained to overcome the Akatsuki from within. Would you like for me to write a story using that aspect as a plot line? If so please PM me about it or place it in a review.**

* * *

" Three More Sets, then you can have a Break Yakumo." Tsume called out, getting a grunt of confirmation from the Kurama Heiress. " Now, Again Kuromaru." The Wolfish Dog nodded once, then shot forward at Yakumo, forcing the girl to shot backwards onto the water. Kuromaru would chase or shot at her, forcing her to adapt as per the exercise. If he ran at her, she would be forced to sprint backwards around the Water, where as with a leap she was forced to either backflip or hop backwards. If he took a hop backwards, she would hop back at him, basically a training version of Simon Says. The Point of this exercise was actually really simple, but also extremely effective. It forced the user to gain skills in concentration, chakra control, Coordination, evasion, proper reactions, and of course it was a wonderful way to build chakra levels.

Tsume cringes when Yakumo collapses, the girl's stamina was terrible and her legs were still slightly atrophied despite the medical treatment. However she had an iron will, and this stood up, took a breather and continued to train. " Damn kid, you put me to shame at that age. " Yakumo was everything she wanted in a student, she would make an amazing heir. She wanted to learn, loved to work her ass off, and asked a lot of questions. Tsume was proud of the Girl, she would become something great, someone Tsume was proud to know, someone she was proud to train.

" Alright Yakumo, take a breather but don't sit down. I want you to walk around, stretching your legs and arms a bit." The Girl nodded faintly, putting her arms over her head as she followed Tsume's orders and started to walk.

It was amazing really, the kind of progress she had made in the last two weeks, since she had been released from Physical Rehab. Her stamina, while still low, was easily double, her muscles were noticeably more defined and she was a lot more flexible. She would never be a direct Combat Ninja, but she would be able to hold her own eventually and have the power to evade her opponent as a Medic would. Which in part was why Tsume was asked to teach the girl, along Side Anko who had her every other day. The other reason mainly being a way to create a bond between the two clans, and test the possibility of creating a clan grouping like Ino-Shika-Cho.

The Idea was to mix The Direct Combative Nature and Tracking Skills of the Inuzuka with the Genjutsu skill and Evasive nature of the Kurama, and maybe include the Fumas who were Weapon experts into the Fold. It would help to further bond the Kurama and Fuma clans to the village, and hopefully integrate them on missions. That kind of solidarity was exactly what the village needed right now, especially if it was to prepare for the Whispers of war on the Horizon...

Turning her thoughts back to Yakumo, Tsume bit her lip and started to consider a way to ensure the girl could cast her Bloodline to it's fullest. Due to it's taxing Nature, she would have to be still... that is of course saying that she could even use it. At the Moment she was unable to do so, she simply lost much of the suppressed anger fueling her powers. Still she would one day tap into it at it's fullest... she would need a teammate if she cast it, or a barrier

" Or a Partner..." A Very smug smile crossed Tsume's face as she summoned a clone and had it shot off into the distance.

Within five minutes, just about time to restart Yakumo's training, her clone returned. In it's arms was a small White Dog, one that showed signs of misery and slight dehydration. It was Akamaru, and he was dying. It is what happened to the Inuzuka dogs after they connected to a Human, their chakras synchronized. So when one died... so did the other. She knew her son was dead, she had felt it and despite his actions she mourned in private. Akamaru on the other hand loudly mourned as he started to die, rejecting food and water to hasten the process.

" Yakumo, could you come here?" She tried to be softer with the girl then she was with most people. Yakumo was kind of sheltered and thus was unused to the normal harshness of Tsume's personality. She was trying to gradually expose the girl, without freaking her out.

The Girl, who was no longer panting, nodded and walked over to her. " Yes Sensei?" Her eyes automatically drifted to Akamaru, bringing a smile to her face.

" This is Akamaru, he was my son's Partner and now that Kiba... Kiba has passed." Tsume was surprised how much that hurt to say. " Akamaru is dying, and the only way to save him to is to give him a new partner. I would like that to be you."

Yakumo's eye filled with shock, then awe, then fear and caution, resting finally at acceptance. " I would like that a lot. What do I do?"

Tsume smiled gruffly before taking out a Kunai from her pouch. " Normally you would bond over years of training, as well as mixing chakra and blood into his food, but we don't have that kind of time. I am going to take a few drops of his blood and give it to you, and you will give him a few drops of your blood. Then you will both pump Chakra into each other, until you feel a click in the back of your mind. That is an emphatic bond being forged between you and Akamaru, and will be what eventually allows his body to develop the ability to speak."

Yakumo allowed Tsume to take her blood, eagerly licking up the sliver of Akamaru's blood she was offered before placing her hands on the pup. They both glowed lightly, shimmering for about a minute before Yakumo dropped her hands and tipped her head to the side, a horrified look in her eyes.

" My.. My Ido, I can't feel it anymore. I could always feel it, niggling at the edges of my mind as it struggled to gain control. But now it's gone... No that's not right, I can feel it... IN AKAKAMARU!"

Tsume quickly brought Akamaru's face to hers, seeings his eyes glow red for a single moment before he shook and barked at her. _" I am fine Alpha, The Ido... it merged with me. Animal to Animal, beast to beast... " _

Blinking in confusion, Tsume put a shoulder on Yakumo's shoulder. " I am going to shushin us to the Yamanaka Compound, we need to understand what happened entirely..."

Just what had she created...

* * *

**Hinabi shivered lightly, in equal parts excitement and fear, as she faced the Grass plains. This part of the Chunin exams was basically the same in all countries, it was the one thing agreed to by all of them in fact. A Survival Test in the harshest parts of the Country, in Grass Countries case it was the Eight Field. It was massive covering over A hundred and Fifty Kilometers, filled the brink with traps and terrible monsters of all sizes. Not to mention Elephant grass, which was razer sharp, taller then most adult Men, resistant to Fire and capable of absorbing Chakra. Mika and Tsunade both openly admitted that they would never attempt to enter the place in a time of war, it was simply not a smart move. It was actually the reason Grass country was able to survive three wars without losing any civilians, seeing as they had a base inside where they placed the civilians in such times.  
**

Activating her eyes, Hinabi was amazed to see how richly dense the various plants and animals were with Chakra. Sensors would have a hell of a time in this place, No wonder Mika would never go there without a really good reason. He would probably have the worst headache imaginable or being entirely incapable of fixing on any single point.

" We need to be really careful in here. " She was of course speaking to Moegi and Konohomaru, both of whom gave her a strange look. She wasn't very talkative around the so far, she just didn't feel comfortable yet. " I can see a lot of movement, and that is without any humans in there. Snakes, Rodents, Birds, Insects... I can't even name some of those things."

Moegi shivered. " Why are there places like this around?"

" OH I KNOW THAT" Konohomaru crowed out. " Kurama told Naruto that they were created by exposure to rampant and toxic chakra. The Bjuu made a few of them when they fought Humans trying to seal them. Others are where Powerful Ninjas are buried, their massive chakras effect the soil and plant life and animals."

Hinabi gave Konohomaru a strange look. " He is talking that Much to Naruto, I thought he was a recluse by nature." She didn't know Kurama that well, only meeting him twice when he possessed Naruto's clones, but for the most part he stayed to himself and didn't really interact with them.

Kono nodded. " They are working with Shukaku and Isobu to make an accurate History book. It is supposed to be a surprise for Mika."

Hinabi nodded, impressed and eager to read that. They really knew so little about the past thanks to the Warring Clans era, all of the deaths allowed little time to record events. Even her clan was lacking in terms of Records, and they used to be majorly uptight and all about themselves.

_" PARTICIPANTS GET READY, THE TEST WILL BEING IN EXACTLY THREE MINUTES. YOUR OBJECTIVE IS SIMPLE, IN EACH OF THE FIFTY THREE QUADRANTS OF THIS FIELD, YOU WILL FIND TEN MARKERS. THEY WILL BE EITHER RED, BLUE OR GREEN. AFTER FIVE DAYS IN THIS FIELD, YOU WILL BE EXPECTED TO REACH ONE OF THE FIVE STATIONS ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE FIELD WITH ONE MARKER OF EACH COLOR AS WELL AS ALL OF YOUR TEAMMATES. IF EVEN ONE OF YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF FIGHTING, YOUR ENTIRE TEAM LOSES. KILLING IS ALLOWED." _

" Ummmm, isn't that too easy? I mean ten markers in each field, their aren't that many teams this year." Moegi bit her lip and turned to Hinabi who sighed and shook her head.

" People are likely to hoard the markers, or guard the stations to pick off the stragglers. Not to mention a lot of the people here are given missions to kill the rivals of their village. The Cloud Ninjas and Rock Ninjas are going to try and kill us, though Konohomaru, Neji and I are the biggest targets thanks to our families." She gestured to her chest. " Thankfully I have a new seal on my body that will burn out my eggs and destroy the nerves in my eyes after I die. They will get nothing out of me, or from Neji." She turned her gaze to Konohomaru. " If they managed to get a hold of you, I might be forced to sterilize you, personally. I assure you it will be agonizingly painful."

He gulped, but nodded at her fierce gaze, which made her smile.

* * *

**" Are you serious?" Tsunade's face was green as she listened to Mika. " Please tell me you are kidding. We can't afford to have him here, none of us have the speed to handle him."" She turned her gaze to Gaara and Naruto" Do you have any Wind Jutsu's strong enough to combat A? I am stronger then he is, but not by much and with his immense speed, My strength means nothing."  
**

Gaara shook his head. " No, Even Sand only has wide spread Wind Jutsu. Nothing compacted enough to hurt him, or break through his lightning armor. Though I do believe my Sand can insulate his power enough to entire that he can't use it on us, outside of his speed of course. "

Naruto spoke next. " Same here, but my chakra levels are roughly on par with his own. So It wouldn't be impossible for me to use a linking seal, bind both of our Chakras." His eyes turned red, and Kurama spoke. " I can allow Naruto to use my cloak, he could easily hold the man down and counter his speed, not for long though. I saw the Third Raikage through Mito's eyes, and if the Brat has even a sliver of his father's power then he could easily kill me... well disperse me anyway." He turned to Mika. " Would your Illusions or killer intent work?"

" My illusions won't effect him, he is too fast for me to cast them. My Killer intent would have no effect on him, he is simply too powerful and used to the Killer intent of Gyuki. If I could hold him still though... I might be able to seal off part of his chakra. Not sure how much that would help though, he is simply too fast and has way to much chakra too... contain." Mika's entire demeanor shifted, scaring Tsunade due to the mischief she saw. " Tsunade, if you worked with Gaara and Naruto, do you think you can hold him down for lets say... three seconds?" The Women Nodded, making Mikas smile deeply. " Wonderful, then we can inject him with this." Tsunade watched as Mika reached behind his shoulder, right at the base of his neck, causing a puff of smoke. When he pulled back, Mika had a vial filled with an orange liquid. " This material is enough to cease up any and all Healing abilities, paralyzing the body and causing the victim to bleed from all of their pores. In this version anyway, it has a very high concentration."

Tsunade froze, seeing Gaara and Naruto do the same. " You made that us for us, us three specifically. We each are powerful and have healing factors..." She glared at him, before smirking. " I can't exactly say I am surprised. Do you think that would work on Orochimaru?" She was deeply impressed, it was this kind of thinking that would keep the village alive, long after she was dead.

Mika shrugged, looking confused for the first time since Tsunade had met him." I really don't know. Orochimaru has done a lot to his body over the decades, I have no understanding of his Metabolism... but on a guess, I would say that It would do a substantial amount of damage and may hold him long enough to kill. I can't tell you the mixture though, this little beauty is the creation of my new Clan."

Her eyes widened, not at all seeing that coming " Clan, so you are agreeing to the CRA?" She knew Mika had a thing for Gaara, and that women were not in anyway on the list. She knew the Elders would be ecstatic.

" Yes, but I would have to approve of them and they would have to add their own knowledge and experience to my Clan." Mika made an off handed gesture. " We are getting off of topic, my eventual clan status can wait til I personally return to the Leaf, which wont be for thirteen months. Now, I don't think we have to worry to much, we have Yagura. As much as it kills my ego, he is stronger then all four of us put together, he could easily fight and kill the Raikage if need be. From what I understand, he fought of Itachi before his illness took drastic hold, as well as Juzo Biwa. He killed Juzo and nearly killed Itachi, both men could easily be classed as High S rank and have skills sets that would really compliment each other."

Tsunade nodded, ignoring the slight to her pride. In her prime she could have easily held her own against the Raikage, but even with her current harsh training she simply had lost too much of her old skill and power to compete with the man. Well, she knew that if he didn't use his lightning armor, it would be not contest. She would rip him apart in way that not even the gods could comprehend, but that damn armor was simply too much to compete with at the moment.

" Where do you sense the Raikage?" She needed to know where to avoid, the man likely still held a grudge for her not healing his Ninja due to her fear of blood.

Mika tipped his head to the side, like he was listening to something. " I am not sure exactly, he is hiding it remarkably well for someone with such reserves of chakra. But I can tell that it is in the south East corner of the Village, and that he alone. None of his guards are near, which is strange but I guess make sense seeing as Darui is monitoring a team, and Kirabi is relegated to a small part of his village." Mika closed his eyes, growing lightly. " Damn it, His chakra is blocking my senses up... I need to find away around this stupid limitation." Mika bit his lips and actually started to glow around his eyes as his chakra started to focus.

After a few seconds of this, Tsunade gaped, recognizing exactly what this boy was doing... it was something rare and unique and amazing... " The Minds Eye of Kagura..." An awed whisper left her lips, getting Mika to open his eyes and look at her in curiosity. " The Minds Eye of Kagura is an Uzumaki technique, but not exactly a bloodline. It was created to help better focus Sensory Abilities so that they would not be blinded by the Chakra of their own people or even by their own chakra which was a major issue for the Uzumaki back in the day... and you just opened your third eye. I have never see someone other then my Uncle Tobimara and my Grandmother do that. Orochimaru tried but his Sensory abilities were not strong enough... activating this ability signifies Sensory abilities on a level far beyond the norm, Above even S Rank... Were are talking about God of Shinobi Level... Bjuu level Sensory power and enough Spiritual Energy to Match Two Kages."

Everyone looked at Mika in awe, while for the first time since she met the boy, his face was covered in pure childish joy.

" Well, that,... um... that is amazing." Mika beamed at her, looking very much the child he actually was. " Oh and I found the Raikage's location. He is in the Purple Leaf, it is a Low rent Motel three blocks from the South Exit." Mika tipped his head again slightly, closing his eyes in fascination. " I can almost see him when I close my eyes, his chakra and even the Area around him... It is incredible. I have never had this kind of clarity."

Smiling, Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper, writing in code. " Find My Grandmother's Notes on the Minds Eye of Kagura, File Clan Claims Paperwork For Mika, see if he would Allow me to be a Mother to one of his Children." That last one was something she never thought she would even think, but as a Doctor she could not help but shudder at the thought of their DNA Merging and creating a child. That child would be perfect, bearing the power of her clan and Mika's intense finesse, mixed with the combined intellect they both held.

She could not wait for that to happen. The World would have no idea what hit it...

* * *

**Shizune buzzed with Happiness as she opened up the DNA Records. She was working on a massive project, one to utilize what her Uncle had layed down on the Subject of Physical and Spiritual Energy, and mix it with her Medical Skill and Knowledge. Her goal was to use Physical and Spiritual Energy in their purest forms to amplify a person's healing, both Physically and Mentally. To Start with this, She was collecting Data, Specifically DNA and Psychological reports. She wanted to start comparing them to the Spiritual and Physical Energies of whom they belonged to, measuring a person's skills and intelligence along side them.**

To Give her a base, she was using Naruto and Tsunade as Extremes in the Physical Level, using The Elders for Extreme Spiritual Energy, using Yakumo as the Bottom Physical Energy and the Legendary Stupid Brothers for the Low Spiritual Levels. Then she would grab some Willing Civilians to test average levels, comparing them to Civilian Born Ninjas, as well as the the Rare Civilians born into Ninja Clan Families.

Once she isolated the individual Components that were responsible for the extremes on either end, she would start to incorporate the Bloodlines and such. Eventually she would be able to break down Chakra into it's individual Components, isolating the parts that she could tap into to amp up a person's healing in the same way that Naruto or Tsunade naturally heal. Hopefully being able to tackle some of the more severe illness in the Shinobi world, like Osteoporosis, Cancer and Chakra-based Diseases. A Big task but a noble one...

For the first time in her entire life, she felt like she was being true to herself. She liked to fight for fun, but honestly that feeling paled when compared to her love of healing. While she would keep up her Training, in it's advanced form, and help train new Medics every other day... but mostly she would focus the majority of her time on advancing her knowledge of the Body, Chakra and Poisons. She would Honor Her Uncle, using his Notes to as a guide, forging her own path.

That would be her Nindo, her Ninja Way. And for once... it was one she could be proud of.

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**I loved this chapter, definitely some of my best work. Now a Quick Statement... In between the actual Exams, we will have chapters that either explain some behind the scenes stuff or are used as the Profiles I promised but forgot about... **

**What was your Favorite? Do you like the Title, I personally loved it. Do you like Mika's Growth and Tsunade's reaction? What are your Thoughts on Hinabi and my explanation for the Creation of the Harsher Training Grounds? **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika, **


	87. AN-Dark Legacy

After nearly two years of writing Fanfiction, I have become sick and tired of the Lack of Development in Naruto. In terms of skill and Personality, only handful people have grown and even then it is drastically limited. A Handful of characters stand out in this regard...

Sakura Haruno has become my favorite Naruto Character. She is simple the only character to show any major development in terms of Skill and personality. She has problems, yes, her obsession with Sasuke is disgusting and she is abusive towards Naruto... but in the grand scheme of things, she is the best character. I hated that Kishimoto ignored her, and turning her back into a unless Sasuke loving bitch. All she ever did after the Gaara Retrieval arc( where she majorly shined) was being a Sasuke Kiss ass. She had sooo much potential that it was scary, but Kishimoto is a fucking tool and destroyed all of her progress... I would have loved to see her gain maturity, tell Sasuke off and become an amazing Kunocihi, taking advantage of her excellent Chakra control and skills in Genjutsu. Use her intellect for Sealing and maybe giving her swordplay, or poisons to preserve her chakra levels...

Then there is Sasuke, he is an ass but he made sense. He lost everyone at the hands of his brother, then was tortured by his brother by forcing him to see all of these deaths. He worked his ass off to become immensely skilled very quickly, however when he got his Mangeko, he stopped making sense and started to rely on his Sharingan to the exclusion of all of his other skills. He could have been great, seriously amazing but he simply sucked at that point. I would have loved to see him realize that he needed his team, and that he could be more then an avenger.

Hinata was a cute character who would have been amazing to watch grow. Watching her gain confidence, give her more then her clan shit and get her to admit her love for Naruto. Maybe make her a healer ( over used but still), or give her skills with animals due to her kindness. Or maybe she finds another skill that she excels at, like swordplay, sealing or something that fits her personality.

Then there is Neji who hated the slavery of his clan and was amazingly skilled for his age, I would have loved to see him excel in more then his clan bullshit. Take his reasonable rage at his enslavement and have him fight back. Instead he became the bitch of his clan, and knew only his clan shit. He experienced only a little growth overall...

Gaara on the other hand just became his villages bitch, knowing only sand and wind justsu. I would have loved to see more, for him to be more then he was. To leave the abusers whom he ended up saving, and acting as their bitch. I never understood that...

Of course, we can't talk about lack of development without talking about Naruto. Despite working along Kakashi and Jiraiya, having the ability to heal at a ridiculous rate and having Shadowclones, Naruto showed less then no development in the skill department. His taijutsu was sub-par, his weapon skills were average, he had no way of taking advantage of his massive chakra levels other then clones, was slow and was only slightly stronger then average. In terms of maturity, he had small moments but overall he was a tool. They never took advantage of his pranking skills, random burst of intelligence, or any touch of his potential. He allowed the world to abuse him, thanking it for that. Though in truth I would be okay with a story that did not involve Naruto and that even bashed him. I kind o really want that to be honest... All of his power came from somene else, such as Kurama, the Sage or the Toads... or the other Tailed Beasts... if he is used he can't use Kurama's chakra...

Now, because of all of this, I decided to write a story that helped all of these people in an interesting way...But I need your Help, I want you my readers to help me with that. When Should I do this? Before they graduate, after the Chunin Exams, After the Sasuke Retrieval Arc? Do I add an OC, or use a character we already know of? Do they stay in the Leaf, or leave on their Own? What are your thoughts, I really want to know and have this be a Major Story. Like Chameleon level Major for me.

Please, help me with this and I will include everyone who helps in the Announcements.

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	88. Second Exam

**This is an actual Chapter, but the first part will be bio... I promise though that it is an actual chapter... **

**Hinata Furibado**

**Being the First Born Daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata was forced to fulfill her father's enormous and unrealistic expectations. He saw her kindness, Humility and Deep seated compassion as weakness, ignoring the fact that despite not being physically aligned to the Hyuuga Fighting Style she was excelling. This was made worse she she refused to abuse her younger sister, and thus lost a fight to her. Her father then abandoned her...**

**All of this damaged Hinata, robbing her of self esteem, confidence or any sense of happiness. Latching onto Naruto became her only way to feel happy or or hopeful... until Mika got his claws into a Mixture of effective teaching methods, compassion and the influence of his will, Mika managed to tap into her true self, the one buried under years of abuse.  
**

**From then on, Hinata flourished, showing a deep sense of responsibility, anger and a willingness to play dirty. She gained, through extensive mental training, the rare ability to suppress her emotions to the point where killing was effortless... and nothing really fazed her. Still, she maintains her deep seated compassion, love for helping others, and her calm demeanor. **

**In battle, she is utterly ruthless, never playing with her enemies and doing anything to win. She is never to be underestimated. **

* * *

**Despite her early issues, Hinata is an incredibly talented Kunoichi. Her flexible body and immense chakra control allowed her to develop her own fighting style that is incredibly effective. It rivals the Snake Style of Orochimaru in terms of Gracefulness.  
**

**Chakra and Physical Prowess. **

**As a member of Hyuuga clan, Hinata possesses incredibly powerful Chakra, as well as immense control. However thanks to the Genetic Diversity afforded to her by her grandmother's blood, Hinata's chakra levels are lower but far more potent. Hinata's control already surpasses that of Tsunade, and is Water and Lightning Based. Her chakra is also rather dense, allowing her to excel in Shape Manipulation. Her abilities also allow her the rare ability to suppress her chakra entirely.  
**

**Her physical Strength is impressive, as is her Speed, however it is her agility and grace that stands out she fights, it appears as if she is merely dancing. She can bend and move in ways few people can understand...  
**

**Her Taijutsu styles focuses on Chakra Points, Joints, Pressure Points and anywhere she can jab her fist or fingers. Though she rarely does it, Hinata is capable of inter grating Medical Scalpels into her taijutsu Style. She prefers to capture, so her hand to hand style cripples, binds and causes pain but is rarely fatal.. unless she wants it to be.  
**

**She is a master of the Gentle Fist, capable of using the Rotation and Sixty Four Palms as well as some of it's variants. A Major goal of hers is to make more personal Tajutsu Moves, fitting her flexible body and unique abilities. **

**Ninjutsu**

**Hinata, due to being a Hyuuga, was not raised in the Art of Ninjutsu but through training in Mika she discovered a talent for them. Her talents in the Body Flicker and Substitution are incredible, approaching the heights of Shusui is capable of using Water and Lightning Jutsu, though she prefers using water Jutsu however. Specifically she excels in the usage of the Hidden Mist Jutsu and the Chakra threads.  
**

**She is capable of the Shadow Clone and Water clone Jutsus, but tends to avoid using them due to the high chakra requirements. **

**She is a talented Medical Kunoichi, specializing in healing Animals. Her usage of the Byakugan allows her to increase her understanding of the Human body, specifically being able to heal the Chakra network. She is highly capable of using Herbs to heal or poison her enemies with is apprenticing under Hana to increase her skills in this area, as well as in her tracking skills.  
**

**A Goal of hers is to harness Water Jutsu for healing and Torture Techniques, and to eventually harness the legendary ability to draw Water from the Atmosphere... she has some theories that baffle even Mika. **

**Weapons**

**Currently searching for a More direct weapon, she is able to harness Senbon to deadly effect. Her accuracy is absolutely perfect...  
**

**She is also very capable of using Ninja Wire, wither to attack or make traps. **

**Genjutsu**

**Though she is not a specialist, Hinata is very capable at some lesser illusions and nearly immune to the effects of Genjutsu. She plans on attempting to harness sound based Genjutsu.  
**

**Sealing**

**Her Sealing abilities are far above average, though not combat ready. She currently is studying the usage of Seals for Medical Jutsu.  
**

**Summoning **

**Fitting her title as the Spider Queen, a Title she earned by killing the last of the Kamizuru Clan, She is the only Spider summoner. She uses them to heal and torture, harnessing their venom and webs for whatever she needs to do. One of her most deadly Jutsus is the Summoning Jutsu: Traumas Cocoon, it summons hundreds of Spiders in a Cocoon to bit and poison a victims. The Webs and Venom absorbs chakra, burning the skin and causing paralysis.  
**

**Other Skills**

**Hinata is a highyl talented tracker, rivaling any Hunter Ninja. She can see patterns that few others can even comprehend, using her strong sense of smell and powerful Eyes to track people for hundreds of Miles. Kurenai personally taught the girl these skills, though it's potency did not appear until she gained confidence.  
**

**Hinata is a skilled interrogator, using her understanding of the Human body and understanding of the Mind to inflict great pain and fear without much damage. She is apprenticing under Anko Part time to harness her talents properly. Anko is also helping her to learn greater poison and weapon skills.  
**

**Byakugan**

**Hinata's Bloodline allows her massively greater control, a stronger body and incredible reflexes. It's greatest effect however is the increased ability to take in information. She can seen nearly 150 meters in either directions, and has the unusual ability to see Heat. Like all those who posses the Byakugan, she can see the chakra network and in 360 degrees. **

**Hinata is the only person in Histroy to activate the Prism Byakygan. This Evolved ability massively amplifies Hinata's eye sight, to the point where she can see Blood vessels, heat, Nerve endings and Elemental Chakra. Her body and Charka increases in strength, turning her chakra purple. Her chakra density increases as will as her ability to control her chakra. She mentions that she can feel her chakra points in a way she had not been able to before.  
**

* * *

**Shooting into the Field, Hinabi used her eyes to lead her team towards the Flags. It wasn't easy, they had to dodge extraordinarily sharp grass and a cloud of what she could only assume were Mosquitoes. Already the rampant heat and Humidity started to get to her, taxing her strength. She could hear Moegi panting lightly, the girl not having as Much Stamina as Hinabi or Konohomaru.  
**

Knowing she could not afford to be here too long, Hinabi stretched her Byakugan's sights as far as she could. A Series of flags drew her attention, making her tense ligtly as she saw over thirty bodies approaching it. " Damn... Konohomaru, I need you to get ready for some serious firepower. Do you know that Ash Jutsu your Uncle Specializes in?"

Konohomaru nodded. " Yes, Naruto made sure I mastered it, he even had me work on a lot of Fire Manipulation to make is stronger. But the best part is when you mix A little bit of Wind Chakra into the Mix." His Smile was oddly sadistic. " But you can't be too close to it, otherwise the blast might get you too."

She turned her eyes to Moegi. " I need a Double Surrounding's Genjutsu around us and a set of decoy clones over there, Konohomaru you are going to send in as many clones as you can safely use to bombard the area."

They both nodded, readying themselves for the destruction they were about to unleash.

* * *

**Ino Was feeling pretty good for herself. With her newly trained Sensory abilities and Shino's bugs, they had easily managed to discover and snipe several teams. Shino slowed them down slightly, stating that he needed to stock up on chakra for later attacks, so she let it go. Choji asked for some of the energy, saying he had learned some Fire and Earth Jutsu to help in escapes, so it all worked out.  
**

They were about to enter the Glade where the Flags were when everything went wrong.

Choji suddenly cried out, causing them to turn just in time to see his lifeless body collapse onto the ground. Pain, unlike anything Ino had ever felt filled her entire being at the loss of her friend. She didn't get to mourn for Long as a Familiar Pink Haired Girl dropped into the Glade...

" Hey Ino-pig" There was no bite to these words, just a reluctant sadness. " I am sorry about what is to happen... but It has to." Sakura Vanished in a blur of Speed, appearing right next to Ino with her fist nearing her face. Ino barely managed to dodge, only her hard training allowing it... however her training was not enough to dodge the series of blows that came next, each fracturing bones and leaving her in agonizing pain.

Collapsing, entirely unable to move, Ino cried... all of her training meant nothing as her Ex Best friend tore through her with ease... She couldn't even save Shino, whom she now saw on the ground, impaled on Sasuke's Sword.

This was the last thing she saw as Sakura's foot slammed onto her skull, killing her instantly.

**Sakura allowed the tears to drop down her face as she committed the act of Murder on someone she once saw as her best friend and rival. The Girl had been unable to fight back, Sakura's hold on her emotions and Sakura's incredible talent with the Shushin being too much for her. It broke Sakura's heart, but also allowed a sense of freedom to take hold. Now the only bond she had to the village was her parents...  
**

" Karin, did you get the Flag?" She turned to the Girl, who nodded.

" Yes, but we need to leave now." Without a word in response, they all vanished, just in time to evade the explosion that eradicated the bodies of the Once proud Leaf Team.

* * *

**Samui smirked when her target came into view, both of them... how wonderful. " We move now." Samui Shot forward along side her team, swords out as they descended on the team with a flurry of Sword Skills. " What?" Panic hit her as she realized that she had been fooled by illusions.  
**

Karui, her red haired teammate screamed loudly. " WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT, COME OUT COWA-aRCHH" The Loud girl collapsed, as did Darui and Samui, their entire bodies numb. A Small Brown Haired girlin a slutty outfit landed near them with a smirk and lightning covered fingers.

" We knew of your attempt to take my blood... better luck in the next life." the Girl pulled out a white flag, one of the ones they needed, and shot off with speed that rivaled any Jonin.

" Damn... I can't... We need to move..." Samui struggled to stand, she knew they were sitting Ducks...

" Fire Style: ASH BURNING PILE/WINDSTYLE GALE PALM" A loud boy's voice echoed throughout the glade, using one thought to enter Samui's mind...

" Oh shit..."

The Explosion killed them all in an instant...

* * *

**In the Center of the Testing Ground, where he had been led to blindfolded, Mika sighed sadly. He had sensed Shino, Ino and Choji's death. They all had so much potential...they were improving at speeds that baffled the world around them. But that was life, no matter how much it sucked. If anything, this spoke of how much their previous training had been lacking. That they could have been taken out so easily by Sakura, Sasuke and that Uzumaki Girl...  
**

" I will miss them, never thought I would say that... but it is true... this could destroy so many, or push them to improve... " Mika held his knees to his chest, for once wishing his sensory abilities were not so strong. He had literally felt their deaths... the fear and betrayal they felt. " At leas Hinabi and her team killed the Cloud team... idiots, thinking I wouldn't teach them to look out for ambushes, or plan in case of one... " Mika smirked lightly, knowing the Raikage would not take this lightly...

A Burn on his arm drew his attention. " I almost forgot about you... Shadow Clone Jutsu." Mika summoned a clone, which automatically hurried to Rengoku, to answer Tayuya's Call.

* * *

**Chapter End. Yes it was short, but that was the point. Unlike the Manga, I know that such fights would last seconds especially if you plan for them...  
**

**Next chapter, I show the Month off, Mika Meeting Konan and Learning of the Sage's revival... the Raikage learning of the Death of his Minions...**

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews... **

**Oh and I have a Youtube Channel, Called Mika the Supreme Overlord... Check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Love your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	89. A Dosage of Cruel Reality

**" WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE LOST HALF OF OUR BASES!" Orochimaru bellowed out, flaring his chakra enough to force cracks into the walls of their base. Kabuto sighed, knowing that this would not in anyway be easy. He was just glad that he had thought to start training harder, otherwise Orochimaru might kill him out of Spite or Anger.**

" Several bases, all around the Elemental Nations have been destroyed. No traces of our Works anywhere, the most recent Bases was where the Sealed Bodies and the Swords were located." Kabuto sighed. " Our Spies have reported a total absence of Life... including the Location of Konan." Kabuto braced himself for this one, he knew Orochimaru had been planning on leaving their current base to test Konan where she was being Stored. It was a huge ambition of his to understand Konan's Unique Jutsu.

" AHHHHHH" Orochimaru unleashed an intense scream, one so powerful that Kabuto was blasted back slightly." ALL OF THAT RESEARCH, THAT PLANNING... I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS. THEY ARE TO BE FOUND AND DESTROYED." His eyes were filled with insanity, unable to handle being defied to easily by someone.

Kabuto gave his _master _a dry look. " And how do you expect that,hmmmm? They managed, within the space of a few Weeks, to demolish thirty seven Bases... while somehow gathering all of our supplies in each bases... not to mention they were somehow able to gather enough intelligence to find nad destroy our bases in secret." He spiked his own killing intent, shocking Orochimaru enough so that he did not interrupt. " Face it, we have a spy. Only someone on the inside could know the locations of our bases, their contents and when you would not be in them."

Orochimaru's eyes turned cold, not an ounce of mercy within. " If I find out that it was you, or that girl of yours... I will kill you both."

Kabuto smirked, showing a lot of teeth. " No you won't, face it Orochimaru. With each body, you grow weaker, your Spiritual Energy degrading your host faster and faster. Right now... " Kabuto lashed out, landing a crippling blow to Orochimaru's chakra core, causing the man to go flying into the wall. Blood and chakra spewing from his mouth. " You know, I was planning on waiting for this... but I think now is a better time. " Kabuto calmly walked to Orochimaru, who struggled to move but found that it was impossible. " Oh, I probably should have mentioned... I figured out your weakness. Once my eyes were not blinded by pathetic hero worship... it was obvious. Without Chakra, your immortality technique has no effect. You have to have chakra to possesses others, to heal your body... to move. With each host, you absorb their Spiritual energy which alters your own Energy... but it is still yours. That is why you can use the Snake Summoning Contract." He reached the man, placing a hand on his Forehead. " Problem with that. your Spiritual energy is always increasing in power and that weakens your body faster with each transition... it is only the injections and strong bodies that allow you to stay in someone for any length of time. But... if the Host's chakra was broken into Spiritual and Physical halves, your Spiritual Energy would destroy you... Instantly." Kabuto went through a flurry of handsigns before placing them on a Terrified Orochimaru's Stomach. " Medical Style- Yin-Yang Split... You should be honored Orochimaru." He taunted the man while his hands glowed a bright blue. " This was developed just for you..."

Orochimaru's agonized screamed filled the based as Kabuto's Jutsu distilled and separated Orochimaru's Chakra. In seconds, Necrosis destroyed Orochimaru's Flesh, causing the horrible scent of rot to fill the base along with the echo of the Scream.

" Pity... " Kabuto smiled at the corpse. " If you were not so absorbed into your fears and obsessions... you may have seen this coming. Fire Style-Anbu Burial." Kabuto filled the man with Fire Chakra, destroying the Snake Sanin Once and for all. " Now, I think I need to pick up Sakura... I wonder if donating Sasuke to Rock would be enough to give us enrtry... who knows."

Smiling, He shot out of the Base... enjoying the sounds of it exploding in the background.

* * *

**" Fascinating... I have never seen anything like this. " Inoichi gaped as he examined Akamaru's Mind. " His chakra is linked to Yakumo's channeling her Bloodline and Ido. It wouldn't surprise me if they could manage Regular Jutsu through their tie..." He smiled and turned to a Worried Tsume. " She is going to be fine. She found a solution to her family bloodline, one I think they had before at least in some form. There are records of her family using the aggressive version of her bloodline successfully in the past, perhaps they too found a way to harness their powers safely."  
**

Tsume let out a sigh of relief. " I am glad... She is something special that girl. " Smiling, she turned to Akamaru. " How did her family lose this kind of information, it seems something a clan would desperatly struggle to remember."

Inoichi's eyes turned sad. " Right before they joined the village, their clan was decimated... it was why they joined actually. They were left with mostly young adults and children, who were never taught the entirety of their family jutsus. The Compound they once lived in was destroyed, so there wasn't even any records."

She just nodded, understanding that all to well. Her family lost a lot in the Warring Clan's Era, but compared to some families... it was nothing. Hundreds if not thousands of clans and bloodlines were eradicated during that Time. " So What's next? Is she free to train?"

Inoichi nodded. " Yes, but let her rest today. Her mind suffered a massive upheaval, but tomorrow she will be more then ready. She might want to start trying he hand at her Bloodline. Akamaru might just help her to master it properly."

Smiling, she grabbed Akamaru and shot away. " I have to tell Yakumo, she will be so happy."

Inoichi pouted. " Now I just have to write the reports for this... Damn Paperwork..." Moaning he slumped to his desk. " Why can't I just give everyone copies with my mind.. Damn records."

* * *

**" Her chakra is so strong..." Mika brushed his finger's lightly over her heart. " who could have done this kind of damage to her?" Mika, or rather his clone, could sense a multitude of recently healed injuries. Broken bones, torn muscles, what appeared to be an impalement... " Where did you find her Mizu?" Mika turned his head towards his son, who was walking into the room.  
**

A Warm feeling filled Mika entirely at the sight of his Son in his own body, radiating far greater chakra then that idiot Shikamaru ever could. Without hesitation, he brought his son into a Fierce hug. Mizu froze, but hugged him back. " I found her near WaterFall, in a base thirty Miles from the Village."

Pulling back from his son, Mika smiled and brushed his hair from his forehead. His look was far different then Shikamaru's, for one his Hair was shorter and style with lose end over his forehead. His Clothes consisted of the Wraith Outfit he had designed, a Simple black Anbu Outfit with a Purple Lotus symbol over his Chest. He had a bo Staff over his back, making Mika smile. " Trying out a Staff?"

Mizu blushed, clearly not used to seeing this side of Mika. " Umm, Yeah, this body isn't very strong so I decided to get a weapon that would give me some distance." He bit his lip, clearly worried. " Father... are you okay? Your acting Strangely..."

Sitting down, Mika sighed. " I just sensed several Kids I knew... Die. It reminded me of how easily we can all die, how quickly we can lose those we love. I don't want to hold my emotions around you, like I do with everyone else. I want our time together honest, open and pure... well as pure as two assasins can be." Both of them smirked at that. " Besides, it will be good practice for your Siblings... I agreed to start a clan in about Year, so you will be an Older brother as will Morph."

Mizu beamed at Mika. " Awesome... will I be able to Meet them, I mean with our current arrangement... "

Nodding, Mika stood and placed a hand over Konan's chest. " Yes, you will be able to... Tsunade knows I have spies, she won't question my child expressing their thoughts about you." Mika's hand glowed bright as he drained chakra from Konan in an attempt to see if he would gain another chakra upgrade... Nothing happened. " Huh... I wonder when I will be able to control it. Probably when My chakra grows..."

Mizu's snort made Mika roll his eyes but before either could make a snarky comment, Tayuya's voice drew their attention. " About time you got here dumbass." She gave them boy an amused look." I have been calling you for days."

" I know, but I was busy and my Body needed rest. If I don't stop creating so many clones, My body will start to suffer from it." Mika shifted his attention to Mizu once more. " How are the Wraiths and Suigetsu behaving?"

Mizu smiled brightly. " Wonderful, they are a perfectly cohesive unit. With all of the Information we got from Suigetsu, we were able to demolish and ransack two dozen Bases. The Supplies are in the Storage Shed... Mists Seven Swords are among them."

Stunned, Mika started to chuckle. " Damn Mizu... you are a chip of the old block. Major success... " Turing to Tayuya, Mika's eyes turned serious. " Take one of the Swords, but only after you dissect their seal matrix. I want to replicate their durability."

She nodded. " Can Isiribi?"

" Of course... Perhaps she should take Needle, it would go well with her assassin motif... and her Lightning Jutsus. You can have one as Well Mizu, but only show it in dire circumstances. They are too well known, we don't want anyone knowing this group until we are ready."

They all nodded, that would be really bad...

" You know, Mika, I have served you rather well for a while...but you have never told me our purpose?" Tayuya's eyes were filled with curiosity and demand.

Straightening himself, Mika smirked. " I am a control freak, I hate anything going out of my control... this group's purpose is to give me that control. I am too well known to act out, too many eyes are on me... but you guys are able to act in my stead. Slowly but surely, I will have influence in every country, every city, every small town... I will have the means to take over if I So chose, or watch from the background... I like having those kind of options."

Tayuya just shrugged. " Well, to each their own I guess...Better then Orochimaru's Dream."

Everyone laughed...

* * *

**" We are amazing... " Konohomaru hollered as they entered the safe house. " Two hours in that place and we came out the victors." Hinabi rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. He needed this victory... why spoil it?  
**

" Great Job you Three." Tsunade's voice made them all jump, wondering how they got behind her. " Now, Lets start talkin-ARCHH" Hinabi rammed into the Imposter, noticing several decrete differences from the real Tsunade. She would have killed them, but recognized who they were when she activated her Byakugan.

" Yeah, the real Tsunade would have called us Brats and punched Konohomaru for being Loud... she also hasn't touched Alcohol in Months, so she wouldn't smell like Booze. Nice try though."

The Imposter huffed, before turning into a Grass Ninja. " You pass the final test, a Ninja must always look Underneath the Underneath. So many are fooled by deceptions, no matter how obvious..." He stood, brushing himself off lightly " Your Mentors are in that Room, you can verify with your eyes. Anyway, in about a Month you will Fight against either one of our Ninjas or one of the Genin in the test. It just depends on who is picked during the Test." 

Moegi scowled at that. " I thought we are supposed to know who we are supposed to fight?"

The Man Snorted. " And what would that show, that you can plan? Only three percent of Ninjas fight someone they know they are going to fight. Most Ninjas are ambushed, they have to think on their feet. That is what this shows..." The Man vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving them pouting lightly.

Hinabi sighed and marched towards the next room with her lackeys following her closely. They did not let their guards down in the slightest, even when the saw the Real Tsunade.

" Hey brats, nice time on this test. Now, about your training... Hinabi, you are going with Naruto, Konohomaru with me and Moegi with Mika... No telling the other what you are training in." She gave them stern looks for a moment, getting nods in return. " Wonderful, lets go."

Shaking her head in exasperation, Hinabi followed the women. " Why are we not training with our normal teachers?" It wasn't a complaint, just a statement of curiosity.

Tsunade turned to her approvingly. " Diversity, we want to expand your individual skills so you don't get too accustomed to one style of fighting."

" Far Enough."

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews . Next chapter, I show the training of each kid... Including Sakura and her group... **

**Also, I wanted Orochimaru to die from a whimper... not a bang. **

**Love your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	90. Preparing for the Exam,a Painful Suprise

**HI Everybody, I have a few things to say... **

**First, this is the Second the Last Chapter, After this I create the Next Path in Mika's Journey... **

**Second, I am sorry if my Chapters for this story are lackluster lately... I love this story, but It strange to go to such an old Project. It has such a life of it's own... I am working on more then that, this story was the building of Mika as my Charecter... this story is so sloppy when I compare it to my newer works that It is hard to go back...  
**

**Last, I am moving to my first Apartment soon, so I am pretty excited... **

**With this Chapter, I have reached 300,000 words for this story. **

* * *

**Moegi Struggled to hide her shaking as she continued to Dodge Mika's Strikes, Backflipping on the Water with a level of Grace that put many Dancers to shame. She knew he wasn't going anywhere near at his all, which hurt her Ego just slightly. " Offensive" Landing on her hands, Moegi quickly unleashed Powerful Spin kick, feeling Mika grab her ankle and toss her literally across the Lake. Knowing what she had to do, thanks to three weeks of this kind of training, Moegi used her strange landing to spin into a Cartwheel then Lunge at Mika With Powerful Kicks and jabs aimed at his Legs.  
**

" Distance." He Lashed out with a Kick that would have caved her chest in, had she not bent backwards and tossed her self into the air with a Backflip. Once in the Air she began to pepper her Sensei with Senbon and Kunai, aiming at Vital Spots and leading him into various shots. Mika caught each of them, Tossing them right back at her, turning it into a game of Catch. " Sword"

Without even thinking, she grabbed two of the Flying Kunai and Blocked Mika's Kunai as he struck down at her with incredible speed. A Sudden Step back forced Mika to lunge forward, just in time for her to lash her blade across his thighs then use his stumble to use his knees as a Spring board to slice his throat open. Her Master gasped, then exploded into pure water.

" Well, Damn, you are getting good Moegi. " Her Real Sensei's voice was behind her, right next to her ear but she didn't jump. She was used to it at this point, Mika scared her often to get her used to unexpected situations. " I have to admit, My Training Ideas are just getting better..."

Rolling her eyes lightly, Moegi smiled at her Teacher. As Strange as Mika could get at times, he was a genius teacher. Knowing she was reliant on her illusions and needed better Conditioning, he made an instant response training session where she would have to change her fighting style based on what he ordered. It was a good method, teaching her how to change on a Dime while still keeping an avoidance style required for an assassin and Support time Kunoichi. Training on the Water increased her Stamina and Chakra levels, as well as amplifying her reflexes and concentration. Really in three weeks her overall direct combat skills had massively increased, as well as her ability to fight a variety of people which really was what the Chunin exams were about.

" So, when am I going to be Working on Genjutsu? That is what you specialize in, right?" She always pestered Mika about Genjutsu, after all he was the greatest Genjutsu User in the Elemental Nations at the Moment ( Or at least, close enough to it). Why would she want to waste that kind of Opportunity.

" My Style took Years to two years to create and another two to be able use it in combat, I doubt even Madara Uchiha could master it. The Training is very specific, but I can teach you how to ensure your Illusions are nearly unbreakable and untraceable. But even then, the level of Focus it would take... Why do you think I have been teaching you Automatic Responses? They are the Key to Illusions,... well that, as well as Subtly and adaptability. They have to change when the Situation calls for it, otherwise people will notice the lack of Changes. Instinct tells us that Absolute Silence and Lack of Change means danger, it is a sign of something not quite right." She was kind of surprised to see the Passion in Mika's eyes as well as the confusion. " To be Honest, a lot of my Skills n Genjutsu comes from my Perfect Memory, I don't just remember all I see like a Photographic Memory... All of my Senses are remembered. I can paint a perfect picture of any situation in my head with little issue, and fix the rest of my attention on Direct Combat and Plan several theories... all at once. That is just how my mind works. I know of ways to amp up your Concentration and Memory, like we have been for the last three weeks, but only you know your Mind... so there will only be so much I can teach you in this case."

Blinking, tad confused, she cleared her throat and asked. " I didn't realize Genjutsu was so Complicated..."

Mika shrugged. " It really isn't, well not the cookie cutter shit most people use. It is all the same, to act as a base but honestly it just limits you... Really, Genjutsu is using your Mind to alter the Mind of someone else... perception is a huge part of that. You can't completely share perception with anyone, so you can't use the same Genjutsu as everyone else." Mika placed a finger on her forehead, causing a slight ringing to fill her ears. " Here is an example of what I mean... let's say that you survived a massive explosion, the only damage was to your Eardrums... most of the time they are fine, but during times of stress they start to ring lightly. Most people don't know about it, and the fracture is so small your doctor assumes it is Psychosomatic so it never goes into your reports. In a fight, someone casts a genjutsu over you, one that makes you think you are alone so you never notice whatever sounds they make, but since they are unaware of the Ringing you hear, you realize you are under the genjutsu. Of course, there are a lot of other examples... Women see colors in a different way then men, they can see each shades far greater then men can. A trait inherited from our Hunter and Gatherer Days, women needed it to prevent them from being fooled by plants and poisons which were often a mere shade different. If you use a genjutsu on a women, your have to make the colors more vivid then if you used it on a man,... and even then that is not a guaranteed as some men have the ability, Usually artist Types."

Her head Swam, never expecting so much detail being needed for something like Genjutsu. " Wow... it is no wonder so few people practice genjutsu..."

Mika just snorted, looking very much amused but also a little annoyed. " Yes, Most people are Morons with little patience or Finesse."

Ah, there was Mika. He had been so nice lately, she had wondered where his normally cold and acerbic self had hidden.

* * *

**" Earth Bullet Jutsu!"Hinabi leaped backwards as dozens of Earthen Spheres shot from the Ground towards Naruto's clones at a Phenomenal taste. Once in the Air, she grabbed Half a Dozen Senbon and charged them with Lightning Chakra before tossing them in between each Earthen Bullet. At least half of Naruto's Clones Died from that attack, but that only made then more dangerous seeing as she could literally see them absorb the lingering chakra of their now Dead Brethren.  
**

" Water Dragon Jutsu" Each Naruto called out, Making her Pale when ten Water Dragons swirled out of the Water and barreled towards her at a Phenomenal Pace. She dodged and Weaved Each Shot, Using her Lightning Chakra to amp up her speed but they were all so powerful that she could only barley evade them. " Air Palm!" Hinabi gasped in pain as Naruto stuck her chest with an Air Palm, sending her flying into the Air.

Stunned but not unused to being in such a Position, Hinabi Twisted her body and used the Force to Land onto the Water in time to Duck under Naruto's Strike. The boy continued to attack her, forcing her to dip and dodge each strike. She hated being on a Pure defense, but knew that this was her weakest method of fighting. She was too aggressive for that, but she needed to learn it sooner or later.

" Dragon Fire Jutsu" When Naruto called those words out she released her chakra and dropped into the Water, shooting to the other side of the Lake as fast as she could. Even as far Deep as she was, Hinabi could feel the Heat of the Fire as it raged in the Air above.

She knew that this was good training, but damn did it have to be so frighting?

* * *

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata smiled as Konohomaru screamed. The Hunter in her enjoyed the chase, knowing that the boy could not hold a candle to her or the super powered strikes she was landing on the Ground as she chased him." What is the Point of this!"

Smirking, she Shot forward and landed a kick to his Stomach. " Your Enemy will never allow you to rest, you will be perused until you are captured or killed. Even in this tournament, the latter could happen. You will have to draw on your reserves of Strength, preserving your Stamina while you can. Pain saps both of those, so you have to get used to it while building your Strength and Stamina. You also have to think on the fly, and plan while under duress. Trust me, that is one of the biggest gifts I could ever give you. It will be what keeps you alive on your hardest Missions..."

He just sighed, before Taking in a Deep breath... and unleashing a Burst of Ash. It wasn't powerful, but it forced her to Jump over the Ash to escape the possible damage. She Smirked when she heard a Familiar swirling sound behind her, causing her to turn with so effort and grab Konohomaru's Rasengan Carrying Wrist. Then, with a Familiar Flare, she slammed him into the clone that attacked her from behind.

" That is your Other Lesson, plans have to change, and you will always run into a Stronger Opponent... use something other then your Main Skills. Get Creative."

When he recovered enough to understand her words, he just glared at her.

* * *

**" AGhh" Karin Grunted as her Chains Shot out of her back, striking at Sakura who Dodged Gracefully. " Stop Moving." Focusing on what she sensed, She followed her Teammate with her chains. She had never thought to attack like this, but it was really helping her focus. " I GOT YOU." With a Flare, she Lashed out and grabbed Sakura's Ankle. The girl's Chakra was completely repressed, rendering her unable to move.**

" Your Getting Better, now I don't have to worry about you fighting a Jinchuuriki or Stronger Ninja." Sakura smiled at her for a Moment before Karin gasped out in pain, a Kunai in her Shoulder. She dropped the chains, grabbed the Kunai which suddenly had Sakura's hand around it. " But You can't rely on it, just because someone can't use their chakra, doesn't mean they don't have other weapons... Just look at That." Karin turned to where Sasuke was getting his ass kicked by Kabuto, who has disabled the boy's chakra so he was forced to fight without his Sharingan. " " You don't want to get that bad..."

Karin nodded, acknoledging her Old crushes reliance on his Bloodlne. " Yeah... I really don't want to get that bad... Ever."

" Wonderful, now How about I heal your Shoulder and we can start with your Weapon Exercises?" Sakura's face was full of honesty, Making Karin Smile.

" Bring it."

She would regret that later, after pulling out the eight Senbon from her Thighs...

* * *

**" What is this... I ... I can feel myself..." Obito whispered, hearing the echo in the Distance... " Where am I... oh yes... I am in my World, my Pocket world... but how did I get here... the last thing I remember... Zetsu had filled me with those Rods... So my Jutsu worked..." Memories filled his mind, of programing his eyes to send him into his Pocket realm if he ever lost his own Mind. It had been intended for when they used the Moon's Eye Genjutsu, if it went wrong... " I am going to Kill Zetsu... " Struggling to Stand, Obito's body arched in pain as he noticed the black rods. " I have to pull them out..."  
**

And so he did, for what felt like hours. Each one ached fiercely but at they were removed his Mind became clearer and for the first time since he joined Madara... " I was a fool... I knew he wasn't to be trusted, and Yet I trusted him... no, he took my grief and used it to mold me as he wished. I wouldn't be surprised... be surprised if he had something to do with Rin's Death... " A Sob hit him as he finally allowed his Grief to flow. " What Do I do now... whom am I now... What do I do.."

His Sob's echoed through out his world...

* * *

**Chapter End, Tell me what you think...And Check out my Youtube Channel Mika the Supreme Overlord for all sorts of Videos on Naruto, Harry Potter and More...  
**

**Next Chapter is the Last one... If you want to see anything for the Next Story, Omnibus, please put it in the Reviews...If you want to see something in the next chapter, Put it in the Reviews...  
**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **

**P.S. Listen to You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera...it is beautiful. **


	91. Climax- Rise of the Setting Sun

**_This Chapter is Dedicated to all of you who have stuck with me since the Beginning... who watched me rewrite the Original Mika Underpowered Story. Who Delt with delayed updates, a changing plot, my lack of internet, me struggling to know what I want, a Move and so much more...  
_**

**_Each time I update, I feel like I am slowly building a child, Corny I know. A Piece of myself that lasts longer then I will, Something that I can be proud of.. thank you for that. _**

**_I hope you enjoy this final Installment of Chameleon ( Underpowered) and that you tune in for the Next Mika Naruto Story... Omnibus. _**

**_Love, your Ninja Overlord, _**

**_Mika. _**

**_P.S. Enjoy the Oc's I both made and Borrowed from other Animes..._**

**_P.P.S Remember that Kurotsuchi is super arrogant and underestimates people...she also is disrespectful to Messenger Ninja, something I think she got from Oonoki.  
_**

* * *

**If One could look over the Entity of the Grass Village, they would see almost no people. The Village was nearly empty, save a few stragglers and guards. However, if you were turn your gaze about A Mile East of the Town, where a Massive coliseum Was Crafted, you would find hundreds of thousands of People, all congregating together. Men and Women, Children and the Elderly, Ninja and Civilians... all gathering together to Watch the Most Anticipated chunin exam since the Era of the Sanin.  
**

In the Center of the Arena stood several Ninjas, each shinning examples of their Village's Mottos and Power. Earth, Rock, Leaf, Cloud, Grass, Sound, Women, Key, Boil... over two dozen Ninjas all Standing, awaiting the chance to show their prowess for both their promotion and the benefit of their village.

In the Kage Seats, Five of the Most Powerful Ninjas currently alive sat, watching their students with pride and Slight fear. From Cloud there was Ay, the Raikage and his Lieutenant Daruai, both looking saddened at the Death of their strongest Genin Team. From Rock was Oonoki of both Scales, Grumpy yet still holding unbridled power. From Leaf, Stood Mika, Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata... the Strongest Members of the Land of Fire, Masters of their Fields, All considered Rising Geniuses at one point or another. From Mist stood Yagura, the Host of Isobu and Previous Mizukage. From Sand Stood Gaara, Master of the Sands, Host of Shuakku and Kazekage. Finally, from Grass, Stood Lady Sango, Leader of Grass and a Weapon's User without rival.

" A Good Exam to say the Least." Mika was the First to Speak, ignoring the tenseness entirely. " I don't there has been such a good selection of Chunin Candidates."

Gaara agreed with a small smile. " Agreed...Though, it is also the First Chunin exams Since the Third War where all Five of the Five Elemental Nations have participated. It was bound to be interesting... Of course I mean no disrespect Lady Sango. I have heard many interesting reports on your Genin." Mika hid his smile, they were doing all they could to not isolate the Smaller Nations as their Predecessors had done in the past. They Fully intended on integrating many of the Smaller Nations into their Alliance. Grass, being the Greatest in Communication Ninja and Poisons, were a must.

Sango, a Small and Young Kunoichi in a Body Fitting Black Uniform with Pink Lining and a Massive Boomerang on her Back, nodded kindly. "It is alright, Village Pride or Not, I cannot deny my excrement at seeing members of all Five Great Nations Fighting." She turned to Oonoki, not an ounce of fear in her eyes. Unlike many of the Smaller village Leaders, she was indeed a Powerful S Rank Kunoichi. She could take Oonoki if push came to shove. " Any one you are interested in seeing Oonoki."

The Old, Diminutive man glared firecly at her. " That is Lord Oonoki to you girl, I am the Tsuchikage, show me some respect."

Mika smirked, knowing this man's anger was going to be the Death of him, or at least isolate him enough so that no one would chose to bond with his village. It was no wonder his village was so mistrusted among the various villages. " And she is the Head of Grass, a village as old as yours with a reputation far greater then yours. Respect should be given to her as well Oonoki." Mika allowed his chakra and will to bubble around him, a subtle threat for the man to know that he would not back down.

Oonoki sneered at him. " And what would a young whelp know about respect?"

" Obviously more then you. " Mika ignored the Man's Sputtering anger to turn to Ay. " Anyone you are eager to See fight A?"

The hulk of a Man nodded slowly. " Yes, I would like to see if the Hyuuga Girl is as powerful as the Hype says she is. Same with the The Old Monkey' Brat.." A Clear challenge was present in the man's eyes, as well as a taunt.

" Oh, I assure you they are, but you should watch the Bouts. I am sure any questions you have will be answered far better then anything I could say. Oh, and she isn't a Hyuuga, that name died with the man Branch. Her Name is Hinabi Furibado, and I would advise you to remember that. "

**A would admit, Mika was an interesting young man. Despite his young age, he had a clear air of Power and wisdom, something usually found around more experienced Ninja. He would be interesting to watch fight, or to fight directly since they were planning on killing the boy before the day was out. " So, Lady Tsunade, have you gotten over your Fear of Blood?" He was still very angry about their previous Meeting... it nearly cost him several Ninjas.  
**

The women hid her cringe wonderfully, a testament to her Skills as a Medic, but still he saw it. " Yes, In fact I have. I dealt with my demons and moved past my pain." Oh, so she wasn't rising to the Bait... " I only wish I could have dealt with it sooner..." Her tone was an edge, a sort of finality that stopped the conversation. Just in time for the First Match to get started.

* * *

**Hinabi took in several deep breaths, she was nervous and excited in equal measures. Her match was the First, she was going to fight a Rock Girl, Specifically Oonoki's Granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Unlike many of the other Opponents she could have, Kurotsuchi was willing to kill her and that made her easily the most dangerous opponent. Of course this was made worse due to the rivalry between Rock and Leaf.  
**

" I am going to enjoy this." Kurotsuchi smiled cruelly, making Hinabi roll her eyes.

" Sure you are, Masochists enjoy people beating their asses." Hinabi flared her killing intent and chakra as she entered her stance.

The Grass Proctor shot down, giving both girls a stern look. " I want you to mind the crowd and keep your Jutsu's below A Rank. If I say stop, you stop, no questions asked. Other then that, there are no rules." Both Girls just nodded, tension filling the air as they flared their chakra's and killing intent. " Ready... Fight!"

In an instant, Hinabi shot across the Ground at blinding speed, launching her body into the Air before coming down with a Heavenly Foot of Pain. Kurotsuchi merely backflipped away before shooting into the Air as the ground exploded into a Large crater. Rushing through her handsigns, Hinabi whispered. " Earth Style, Pebble Bullet Jutsu." All around her, Rocks broke off from the Ground and shot towards Kurotsuchi.

" Lave Style- Imperial Deluge" Hinabi gaped mildly as Lave Exploded from Kurotsuchi's mouth, stopping the bullets and turning them into what could only be described as Little Meteors of Lava.

Without hesitation, Hinabi tossed an explosive tag at the Meteors, causing them to explode and send both Lave and Shrapnel all over the Place. With Grace born from harsh training, Hinabi dodged each danger. If the cries said anything, Kurotsuchi was not so lucky.

" You little bitch." From the Dust, Kurotsuchi appeared to attack Hinabi. Despite being Primarily a Ninjutsu User, Kurotsuchi was still a highly skilled Tai and Kenjutsu user. Hinabi was having some trouble dodging, but not too much seeing as she had been sparing Naruto for the past month.

Closing her eyes, while activating her Byakugan, Hinabi said " Surge" In an instant, Lightning Chakra coated her body and she used the speed to get behind Kurotsuchi and land a shatter kick to her back... well to a Lava Clones back. ' _How.._. ' With speed born of lightning, Hinabi managed to avoid the serious burns she could have relieved from the Lava, though there were still some blisters and pain. '_ It is like a Shadow Clone... I cannot tell the difference between them and a normal person. Perhaps it has to due with the complex Nature of the Dual Chakra. I will think about it later... but for now, where is she...'  
_Searching the area, Hinabi allowed her power to surge, covering the entire arena in Lightning Chakra, forcing Kurotsuchi from her hiding place under ground.

**'Damn, this girl is good... she has neutralized all of my attacks thus far. Whomever taught knew the importance of diverse combat... I hope there aren't too many like her though. It would make fighting the Leaf impossible.' Kurotsuchi leaped into the air and unleashed a bevy of Quickslime attacks, hoping to limit the girl's movements. She was too flexible and fast to hit, especially when you took into affect her small size.  
**

" Water Style, Hidden Mist Justu." Kurotsuchi cursed when the girl cast her powerful Mist, knowing that with her Eyes Hinabi would have total advantage.

Tired of this fight, Kurotsuchi flared her chakra the moment she entered the mist. Her Superior power banished the mist... just in time for three Senbon to pierce her arm. " Oh fuck..." Immediately Darkness overtook her vision.

* * *

**Up in the Kage Booth, Oonoki Scowled. His Granddaughter was powerful, easily Jonin level, to see her schooled so easily was disconcerting and only made him realize his choice to attack the Leaf was the right one. They were too powerful to be allowed to exist... to much of a threat of his village. That Girl, Hinabi, was something he decided needed to die. She was only seven, and easily bordered on Jonin level with tactics worthy of a Kage. Mika, whom his spies reported taught her, was clearly very skilled at teaching if he could impress such abilities on a Child.  
**

Turning his head slightly he nodded at Ay, who was very tense. Clearly the man recognized that the Girl's Lightning Jutsu was similar to Ay's Lightning Armor. Both agreed that she had to go...

" Amazing.. she is what, seven years old and she is capable of such power? And those tactics, they are Something I would expect out of a Veteran, each one designed to combat Kurotsuchi. Clearly Hinabi is reading the Bingo Books...Though I cannot deny, your Granddaughter will be Great Oonoki, provided she learn not to underestimate her opponents and give her all from the start. She would have won had she done so." Sango's wise words rang across the Both, getting Nods from everyone bar Oonoki who just gritted his teeth arrogantly.

He Refused to be given advice from the Leader of a Lesser Village... especially one full of worthless Communication Ninjas!

* * *

**Chojuro was saddened, he had to fight Udon, a boy he had come to like since they had come to Grass. He knew that he was a lot stronger then Udon, far more experienced due to participating in a way and being almost ten Years older. Honestly, he didn't want to fight him, he knew that he could easily kill him by accident... which, more then the Moral and personal pain that would bring, would also hurt them in the fights against Rock and Cloud they knew were to come.  
**

Turning to look at Yagura, Chojuro received a smile and nod then a Serious look. He knew what that meant, put on a show but no permanent Damage. They would be revealing their alliance after this fight, so they could not afford to make anyone think they didn't care for one another. However they also had to show off their power for future clients...

Settling into his stance, with His Sword raised behind his shoulder, he gave Udon a Wink as they were given the " FIGHT!" Command.

Whipping his sword, he sent a Massive Wind that forced Udon to stick to the Ground with his Chakra. While the boy was stuck, Chojuro shot towards him and brought his sword down for a Moment, then whipped it behind his body, striking the Real Udon who had Substituted with a pebble. The Boy rolled with the strike, using it to get distance as he started to pepper Chojuro with Senbon.

" Water Style, Water Trumpet Jutsu" He only sent a fraction of the Jutsu's normal power, not wanting to kill the kid... this was a mistake, something he learned when he heard Udon Say.

" Activate, Surge Seal." Just as he whipped his Kusiragas chain into the Water. A Powerful Current of electricity rammed into Chojuro before he could break his jutsu.

_' Damn, I should have remembered that I cannot underestimate this boy. Mika trained him, as did Several others... he won't be an easy target.' _Gritting his Teeth, Chojuro took off the kid gloves. In a Movement of pure speed, he appeared behind Udon and sent him flying with a harsh kick to the back.

To his credit, Udon barely flinched from the pain and just used the motion to roll into a back flip where he sent his Kusiraga's blade at Chojuro... who deflected it with his blade. Then, knowing this match had to end before hurt Udon, he grabbed the Chain and used a chakra enhanced muscle to yank Udon towards him. With a Twist of his wrist, he slammed the boy into the ground and placed his sword at his throat. " Forfeit... please?"

Udon sighed, looking disappointed, but nodded. " I forfeit."

Without hesitation, He pulled the kid into a Hug. " You were awesome." There was a wide level Gasp, seeing a Mist Ninja Showing affection for something other then bloodshed was something no one expected.

" I guess I should Explain this Display." Yagura's voice echoed throughout the Area, gaining all of the gaping people's attention. " As of this Moment... Mist, Leaf and Sand have entered an Alliance... as have our countries. We are one, we fight, train and act as one. If you attack one, you attack all... if you help one you help all... We are allowing other villages, whom prove themselves worthy, entrance into our Alliance and in fact welcome Grass to Join us." Tsunade and Gaara, who were now standing at Yagura's side, all nodded in agreement. " We are the Alliance of the Setting Sun, enemy of the Akatsuki and future of the Elemental Nations.

Killing intent unlike anything Chojuro had ever felt shattered his pride filled mind. Oonoki and Ay were both sneering hatefully at the Other Kages, power literally visable on their skin.

" AGGHHHH" BOOOM! With Ay's bellow, the Kage booth exploded into a cloud of Dust that only parted as all of those who were in it shot out of the Dust.

It was time for war once more.

* * *

**Landing Sharply next to Sango, Mika turned his eyes to her for a moment. " They are attacking us, chose your Side." He could have been more polite, but at this point there was no real reason for Formalities. He needed her answer, to know if she was an enemy. The battle depended on it...  
**

Lady Sango's eyes were steely, angry and beyond unhappy. " They brought war to my Home, yes you slightly instigated, but that is the point of the chunin Exams. WE FIGHT ALONG SIDE THE SETTING SUN!" Her call was met with the Obedient sounds of her people, followed immediately by Oonoki screaming out.

" Dust Style- Detachment of the Primitive World" The Old Fool unleashed a Massive Dust Release Cube around all of the Alliance Ninja and would have destroyed them all, had it not been for one little issue... Sango.

" Hiraikotso" Her massive Boomerang sliced through the barrier, consuming and destroying it's power in a massive flare of spiraling force before returning to Sango, who smirked as chakra from the Boomerang visibly flowed into her body. " This Boomerang has been in my family longer then there has been Ninja... It has seen more wars and battles then any object in the known world. I would advise you not to underestimate it."

Smirking, Mika was about to say something when he was forced to dodge not only a Massive Sword, but also Several Chakra chains. He didn't rest, weaving in and out of Battles between various Ninjas, leaping over Sand and the Like until he had a more comfortable place to fend off his Opponents. The Chains were persistent, as was the Constant strikes of Black Lightning. It was only his Medical training and Own Sensory skills that allowed him to survive it, and even then he suffered a slight burn on his left arm and a tiny scratch on his torso from the Chains.

" Water Style- Water Bullet Jutsu." Twisting into Air, Mika unleashed several Bullets at his attackers, forcing Karin to stop attacking him so she could dodge, though Darui just sliced the bullets with his blade before shooting at him with incredible speed. Lashing out with his own blade, Mika quickly realized he was outmatched in Kenjutsu.

Twisting his wrist, Mika sent a wave of Chakra through his Sword, causing it to vibrate to incredible frequencies. Darui leapt backwards, holding his bleeding ears and cracked Sword. Mika went to strike but was forced to dodge Several Chakra chains that whipped at him... at the exact time he sensed a Powerful healing Chakra surge from the Source of the Chains. Quickly glancing, he was stunned to see a glowing Darui biting Karin's arm while she directed her chains to attack Mika.

_'If I am going to survive this, I need to get rid of Karin... With Light Release, Powerful Sensory abilities and Chakra chains, she is the perfect support for someone like Darui. Though.. even then, I am outmatched in direct combat. I have never felt so weak, not since Sasori anyway.' _Putting his Sword away, Mika flexed his fingers, sending Several chakra threads to slither on Karin's Chakra chains, hoping to weaken them via his dark release absorption. She never noticed, so he smirked. '_I just wanted to consume her chakra chains, but if she can't sense my touching them... I have to remember that."  
_

**Karin was stunned at the raw damage that Sword attack did to Darui's ears, but did not complain as she did her part and kept Mika at bay as she healed him. " Okay, no more, I can't heal you like this again, or it will kill me." Darui unlatched from her arm and nodded in thanks. " His Sword has seals on it, I didn't sense them before as they were dormant..."  
**

He just shook his head. " It is fine, the kid is crafty, just keep your eyes and senses sharp." Darui tossed his sword to the Side and got into a slight stance. " This is so dull... " He sighed before shooting Towards their enemy, lashing out with a level of taijutsu that Karin could only dream of obtaining. It was easily Kage level, and that was without any enhancement. Mika was easily overwhelmed, spitting blood out when he was sent into the Wall.

Karin Smiled, pleased that her team was winning. " He chakra levels are low, He can't cast any genjutsu with this level of damage. " And that right there was why she was chosen to help Darui to fight Mika. She could easily sense and deal with the Illusions, what Mika Specialized in. " We have to capture him now, before we move onto the Hyuuga girl. "

Darui, who wasn't even looking to her as he cautiously approached Mika, nodded. She watched as Darui took out a Sealing scroll, one crafted by Kabuto just for this purpose, and Open it. " Seal." Kanji flooded from the Scroll, covering Mika and glowing as the bound his chakra for transport.

Mika just looked up at them for a moment, before Smiling. " And I was so looking forward to testing your Bloodline Karin." She just gave him a confused look before whipping her head to the Side as Darui's fractured Sword flew towards her at incredible speeds. She ducked, furious with that fact that she had missed the chakra threads that now could sense with ease, allowing the Sword to fly straight towards Darui who was forced to drop his head and stop concentrating on the Sealing Jutsu long enough for Mika to Recover and Slam his Foot straight into Darui's Stomach.

BOOM! Darui went flying across the arena, slamming into the far Wall with enough force to shatter it completely.

" Darui!" She screamed out in shock, which turned out to be a huge mistake as Mika suddenly appeared next to her, his hand wrapping around her throat. " Archh" Her entire body went weak as Mika drained her Chakra without mercy, his many wounds healing as her vision fell into Darkness.

" Thank you.." Was the last thing she heard for the next week.

* * *

** Tsunade Dodged Kabuto's strikes with a fervent annoyance. " I really should have started Training again sooner... you shouldn't be able to be this much of a problem for me." She lashed out with a kick, getting him to leap backwards as she started on the offensive. His eyes were full o respect as the fight was much Harsher then their previous one. " So tell me brat, why Them?"  
**

Kabuto Spat several Senbon at her, forcing her to leap backwards. " Oh you know, I pissed off everybody else, killed Orochimaru, have information on the Akatsuki... really it is just the best option for me at the moment. Water Dragon Jutsu!" Tsunade was forced to leap over a Massive Water Dragon which killed and injured several Grass Ninja.

" Fair enough... Release" Her Gem, the one on her forehead, expanded. " I didn't want to do this.. but I am a healer first and foremost... something I forgot after I gained this." Kabuto clearly wanted to ask how, but didn't get the chance when she used her bare hand to slice his head from his neck. Confirming he was indeed dead, she bit her thumb and summoned Katsuya. " Heal the Mist, Sand, Grass and Leaf Ninjas. I will protect them."

And that is exactly what she did, Following the Rules she set forth for all Medics, specifically the Second Clause _No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front line. _

With Unparalleled Speed, Power and skill, she healed each and every wounded ally she could find. Protecting them from harm, and ensuring they had enough chakra to fight.

And, by finally doing as she instructed all other Medics do, she turned the Tide of Battle from a surprise attack into a a Defensive Fight against foreign forces...

At least, until she came across a sight that caused a great pain to rush through her heart. Sakura, removing a clearly poisoned Neji's eyes from his head, using a technique Tsunade had taught her. Horrified she shot towards the girl, ready to slam her fist through Sakura's spine. Somehow Sakura dodged, Cartwheeling away while throwing a Pellet at the ground. Smoke filled the air, hitting even Tsunade who managed to escape without breathing it in.

" I am going to kill your traitorus ass Sakura." She was filled with hatred, so much so that it actually scared her. She hated traitors, but seeing Sakura whom she trained... it brought out her darkest self.

" I know..." Sakura's eyes were sad for but a moment." But, I chose this path. " her eyes were filled with power that rivaled the gods themselves. " And I will finish it. No matter what, even if that means kill you Sensei." Sakura's mouth quickly turned into a Sneer. " Not that you were a very good sensei anyway. All you taught me was medical Jutsu and a little Taijutsu. I am a Kunoichi, I should have been taught more.. not just by you, but by the academy and Kakashi. Not that it really matters, I found a real teacher... a Man far better then any in that shithole you call a village."

Shaking Tsunade glared at her Student with loathing. " A Man Who I just beheaded?" She taunted her ex-student, wanting to enjoy her misery.

For some reason however, Sakura just smiled. " No, the one behind you."

Tsunade collapsed, blood rushing from her mouth as a Chakra scalpel pierce her heart... it didn't heal. Her Seal was failing her, and she didn't understand why. Nor could she understand how she missed Kabuto faking his Death, and how he managed to get behind her.

" Confused Sensei... well, I might as well tell you... that Pellet was something we designed for Orochimaru, to stop his shedding Jutsu, but it us just as useful on you... It Prevents the blood from Coagulating, while also limiting the bodies Synapse firing rate. Kabuto just switched with a corpse, using a jutsu he created... it is really quiet interesting... " Sakura smirked at her, clearly enjoying Tsunade's pain. " Die in Obscurity... you fucking bitch." Sakura raised her hand, bringing it down with a glowing force that let Tsunade know that this was indeed, the day she died.

Closing her eyes, accepting her Death, Tsunade was stunned to feel her body healing rapidly, encompassed by a familiar warm energy that only one person possesed. " Hello Sakura... I missed you..." Naruto had come to protect her... and he did not sound happy.

**Naruto shivered in rage, allowed Kurama's power to fill him as Chains Exploded from his back. His many clones, which were taking over for Tsunade in healing and protecting the Injured, all gained a coat like his. " I am going to kill you both... And Enjoy the feeling of your blood washing over my tepid skin."  
**

Needless to say, both Sakura and Kabuto gulped... Neither could fully dodge as he lashed out with his Chains, causing both to be knocked away with severe burns on their bodies. One of his clones used this moment to get Neji and Tsunade out of the battle field... Just in time for him to notice that both Sakura and Kabuto had vanished from the Arena. Clearly that had been given a task, one they had both completed...

Holding onto the power of his rage, Naruto turned Oonoki , who was fighting Sango fiercely, and smiled cruelly...The perfect target for his rage.

* * *

**Ay Cursed as once again, his assaults were easily thwarted by the Combined Effort of Yagura and Gaara. With a Level of Teamwork that put most Cloud A and B Teams to Shame, the two Jinchuuriki Kages somehow managed to not only hold him off, but also slaughter several of the Ninjas he had hidden around the Arena. Gaara's sand crushed, trapped, slices, pierced and dispersed Ay's forces with Brutal efficiency and still somehow managed to ground Ay's lightning Jutsu... while Yagura managed to block every strike Ay made, often using the milliseconds between to harshly strike Ay. Both Young Kages managed to do with without drawing on their Bjuus...Ay wasn't sure his pride would ever recover.  
**

" Lariat" He called out, barreling straight through Gaara's Sand in an attempt to kill the more annoying fighter. Yagura wasn't fast enough as Ay indeed managed to decapitate the boy with his Lariat... or so he thought.

" Gold Release- One Thousand Conduits." The boy's Body exploded into Gold Sand that swiftly connected to him and the ground. Waves of his massive chakra left his flesh, rushing straight into the Gold, making them even stronger. However this was nothing to one such as him, and with a flex of his muscles, he broke free from the naturally malleable metal.

" Grrrrr, I Will kill you both... I will destroy, ow. " The pain wasn't great, just unexpected as he had thought he had taken care of the gold threats. Clearly he had missed one.

" Brine Release- Hostile Consumption." Ay dodged the wave of Salty Water Gaara Created as it washed over the arena, causing many of his Ninjas to Call out in pain as burns appeared on their skins. Ay shot to a Nearby part of the Wall, one that feel when Darui was launched through it, watching in horror as the Water exploded, capturing and burning his Ninjas alive in what he assumed was acid.

" How... How DARE YOU!" His Armor exploded into life, causing all of the water to evaporate. " YOU ARE DEAD!"

He tensed, ready to rocket towards his enemies and rip them apart... but a single sound stopped him... the Sound of Pure agony, coming from a Now awake and fighting Kurotsuchi.

Turning to the Skies, he saw a Horrible and unexpected sight... Oonoki, falling to the ground... without a head.

**A Minute Earlier  
**

**Oonoki gritted his teeth as he barely blocked Sango's Boomerang with a Rock Covered Fist. Flying gave him no advantage, the girl was simply capable of leaping to his Height or using that Boomerang which followed him even after he dodged it. His Dust Style meant nothing as her Boomerang, and Sword, was capable of disrupting the chakra within it. He had never felt so evenly matched, not even by his old Sensei when they sparred.  
**

Forced to rely on his Other Jutsu and Taijutsu, he realized just how much he had come to rely on his Dust Release and power of Flight. His Other skills had atrophied and his body had weakened considerably. He know regretted not passing on his knowledge, which was not in any scroll, or seat as Tsuchikage. Even if he survived this fight, he was so injured his heart might just give out.

" Give Up Oonoki, and you might just live." Sango's voice wasn't taunting, it was genuinely concerned and for some reason that was worse. " Your village has no one to replace you, no one to lead them if you die... Your duty is to your village first...do not stay in this pointless conflict."

" I WILL NEVER GIVE UP TO A WEAK, YOUNG, INEXPERIENCED GIRL!" He Shoved her Boomerang to the Side and Rushed in a desperate attempt to kill her, only to be forced away as five glowing red chains assaulted him. His stomach was torn open from the extended Chakra that came off of the Chains, stunning his mind and body with enormous pain. " What, how can you use Chakra chains... only the females of your bloodline can do tha-Achh" A Sudden, Swift, sharp pain hit him for the briefest Moment before Oonoki, the Longest Living Kage... Died. Not from an S Rank Ninja, or Jonin or Junchuuriki... but from a Chunin Candidate, wielding a Kusiraga...

**Ay looked on in horror, and knew that they had lost. " Retreat, Oonoki is dead, retreat!" He bellowed out, charging to help as many of his people escape as possible. " We must Retreat." He bellowed out once more, guarding his people as they fled. He watched as one of his Ninjas knocked out and carried a Furious Kurotsuchi." RUN!" He called as a fever suddenly spiked in his blood and a wave of dizziness overtook him. " what the..." he collapsed as Blood escaped his nose and eyes.**

" My Lord" Darui's voice was the last thing Ay heard as he passed out...

* * *

**Mika didn't bother to give chase, no one did. They were all far too injured to even try, personally he had six broken ribs, a variety of interesting and painful cuts, several bruised organs...His Chakra network was strained, he had a concussion, his left ankle was sprain, he right eardrum was damaged from an explosion and he felt as if his Stomach was part boulder. Really he was a mess, but thankfully nothing was too permanent. Though, he would have a bevy of new scars all over his body.  
**

" I have never been so tired... I could sleep for a month.. once the adrenaline dies down." Mika mumbled for a second before expanding his Minds Eyes, making a mental note for each Surviving Ninja. According to his scans, no Leaf Ninja died. Thankfully Neji hadn't been added to the Death count as he had believed earlier. Nor was Tsunade, whom he had been worried for...Grass however, had lost at least thirty seven Ninjas, and many more were grievously injured.

All in all, it could have been a hundred times worse. They were alive, had proven their power, taken out several powerful Enemies, and gained the allegiance of Grass... Really it was quite the victory...

" Leaf, Do all you can to help Grass to recover. Those of you that can heal, do so. Those that can't, take any injured ninjas you find to the Hospital so they can be treated." He called out, getting nods from every one of his Ninjas, and a thankful look from Sango as she approached him.

" We have made a great move, a risky one, joining like that... I expect something Worth it, otherwise I will kill you myself."

Mika didn't speak, he just nodded and started to take chakra from dying Cloud and Earth Ninjas so he could heal. Nothing needed to be said...there was work to be done. And that was something all Ninjas Understood... It was something ingrained into them all and it would help them to recover quickly...quick enough to combat the rising forces that seeked to destroy them all...

And that, for Now, Was all they needed...

* * *

**_Chapter and Story Over. This_ was a wild ride, one that lasted almost TWO YEARS! I already miss it...  
**

**Keep your eyes out for the Next adventure Mika has in this world... Omnibus. **

**Don't be afraid to pester me about it... should be up after I update all of my current stories... **

**Love, Always and Forever,**

**Your Eternally Grateful Supreme Ninja Overlord**

**Mika.**


	92. Prologue

**Hey Minions, I have a request that a lot of you will hate but I want you to read before you react. I am in need of help, more so I need money to publish my book. I started a Charity on Gofundme called Author in need of publishing money... even if you cannot or do not want to donate ( which is okay, it is your life people) spread for other people to see. I have student debts and my own stuff to pay off... it will take so long to publish anything without outside help...I really want to spread my Awesome Story with the world, and cannot do it alone. Every thing you do is appreciated... so please Help me.  
**

**Please at least consider it... Love, your Ninja Overlord...  
**

**Mika. **

* * *

_**""'Tensions unrivaled filled the Elemental Nations. A World set upon itself in a Cold War, Side drawn up and lots cast. It filled her soul with Misery, knowing what would be coming..."""**_

On One side was the Alliance of the Setting Sun, Lead by Leaf, Sand, Grass and Mist. Supported by Wave and Tea, and the Remains of the Fuma Clan, it grew at an unprecedented rate. With the passing of each Day, it increased in power. Training Methods were traded, Medical Practices shared, and Missions done in cooperation. Within a Month of the Chunin Exams, the Start of the Great Upheaval, each Country had doubled their Monetary Value and increased their number of trained Shinobi by at least ten percent. Thanks to the Unique training Methods of Mika Greyborn, Founder of Greyborn Clan, each village had begun to modify their soldiers so that they could truly tap into their potential. Already there were reports of unique jutsus being created and Jutus long thought lost being learned by the new generation at the hands of the older one. A New city, the Base for the Alliance had been created in Wave, protected by Specially trained Ninjas from Each Village. Several members of the Fuma clan, those who wanted a completely fresh start, joined this village and took Inari as their complete apprentice with Naruto's agreement.

Along with the many changes in each village, a special agreement took place. Each Village traded a powerful teacher and student for a period of Six Months and vowed to continue this cycle until the Alliance was no More. With the addition of Grass Country, Several more Ninja were now traded along side those initially chosen. Ten-Ten Higarashi and Kurenai Yuhi were sent to Grass as Leaf's representatives, Baki and a young Genin were sent to Grass as Sand's Representatives, Ruto and her Elder Sister Lulu were sent to Grass as Mist's Representatives. Grass in return send Malon and her elder sister Cremia to Leaf, Saria and Mido to Sand, and Aryll and Impa to Mist as their representatives. In each case, the villages hoped to solidify the connection between their villages and render the old tension null and void.

However the greatest change also unleashed a great deal of tension onto the world and into the villages themselves. The Daiymo of the Firenation, taken over by Mika's son Morph, sent several of his Grandchildren to Learn how to become Shinobi in the Leaf. Many saw this as a violation of his Duties and those outside of the villages saw this as a Potential act of War... a Declaration that all would gather arms.

"_"' She was impressed, so much growth in one place, a convergence of such powerful Minds and chakra...seeds of potential and madness growing in unexpected places..."""_

Just as the Alliance of the Setting Sun was formed and announced, Several Nations gathered together to face what they saw as their greatest threat. Rock, Cloud, and the remains of Sound lead by Kabuto. The Villages of Key, Boil and Lightning joined them, creating the Alliance of Shattered Dust named in Honor of Oonoki. Much like their counter parts, each village worked in tangent to increase their power. Several men and Women were forced into their military, trained in each and every art they were capable of. Kabuto and his Student Sakura lead the medical training of each village, committing powerful and cruel experiments to boost the power of the soldiers. The Byakugan's they stole were found in the eyes of Two Powerful Jonin...the Sharingan and Sasuke were both their orders, Cloud and Rock Ninjas began capturing any Ninjas they faced for experimentation though no one knew exactly what happen to them afterwards.

Cloud and Rock both were out for Blood, Oonoki's Death and Ay's Coma fueled the flames of hatred into an inferno that drove them into the madness of War. There was no replacement for Oonoki, his greed and arrogance having halted him from passing on his skills, but Cloud was now being led by Darui. He proved a much more effective leader then the hot headed Ay, organizing his people with a coldness and structure that made them far more dangerous. He essentially controlled Rock as well, helping them make decisions and personally training Oonoki's Granddaugther to replace him.

In an attempt to smother the Alliance of the Setting Sun's rampant growth, Darui commanded each of the Villages under his command to take twice as many missions as they ever had. D Rank Missions were basically none existent, instead Genin were placed in larger platoons to gain more direct experience and fight in bigger missions. Oddly instead of resulting in a lot of Genin Death, as many feared, this increased the chances of survival many times over as it allowed real experience to be received instead of pointless, time wasting Chores.

_""" Negativity, rising from this place, killed her with every breath. Like a Pile of Kindle, dry and heavy, it was ready to burst and the smallest spark. All could be consumed by it, especially her beautiful garden, her beautiful world..."""_

Beneath the Surface, another War Waged, one far more violent but unknown to nearly everyone. The Wraiths of Rengoku, under the command of Tayuya and Mizu, spread like wildfire. Dozens of Missions were completed each day, people killed and places raided. There was not a single ounce of Sound remaining as it was absorbed into the Wraith's Power or into the Alliance of Shattered Dust. No one outside of Wraith understood or knew of why this was but neither could truely focus on this as the Cold War was taking up far too much of their time. The Wraiths took full advantage of this, using their animity to train and grow in both power and influence. Several People all over the Elemental Nations were now spies for them, being covered in Seals and Jutsu to make them loyal and oblivious.

Opposite to the Wraiths were the Remains of the Akatsuki, lead by the Sage of Six Paths himself. Much like the Wraiths he ravaged the land, consuming Knowledge and Souls to add to his own power and to find the location of those that fled him, namely Obito, Zetsu and Sasori. Not a trace or hair of them had been so much as detected, leaving great worry in the sage. They were all threats, even to him and thus had to be stopped... at any cost. The Sage had set up base in the remains of Rain's old village, using his power to construct a massive town and tower filled with the Mindless soldiers born from those he killed. With the Skills of Itachi Uchiha and his own raw power, he managed to hide his growing village under a veil of Illusions. No one knew of this, and no one would... until it was too late...

The Only trace of both organizations came in the form of Whispers that echoed across the lands, breeding fear into the Mixture of hatred, fear, hope, faith, Love, disgust...adding to the tensions of this virtual Emotional War...

_From above, a voice cried out in sadness, fear and madness... her White eyes glistened in Misery as her Mind was pulled apart by the conflict... her nursery, her beloved Earth would be once again turned into a battle ground... and there was nothing she could do to stop it... damn her son... damn him... She would have her revenge and end this pointless struggle... her beautiful Garden would be restored and all would be as it should..._  
_Just as she desired ..._

* * *

**Enjoy this Prologue, that of Omnibus! The Story is Up, and of course is called Omnibus!I loved writing it, showing just what has happened in the last three Months of the Chunin Exmas...**

**I know it was a lot all at once, but damn It was needed. Read, review and enjoy.**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

**Mika.**

**P.S Check out my Youtube Channel, Mika the Supreme Overlord and my Twitter OverlordMika... also my Descent Videos, the start of my own Manga and my Reading of it.**


End file.
